Redirection: A Second Chance
by the-writer1988
Summary: Pettigrew is captured and Harry finally gains the family he deserves: his godfather, Sirius Black. But when darkness begins to grow, Harry discovers that his newfound happiness is shortlived. POA AU.
1. The Traitor

**Title: **Redirection: A Second Chance

**Author: **the-writer1988

**Rating: **T, for violence and swearing later on

**Summary: **Pettigrew is captured and Harry gains the family he deserves: his godfather. But as darkness begins to grow, Harry discovers that his new found happiness is short lived. POA AU.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich, and I'd be writing book seven, not fan fiction.

**Before you read this story, please take your time to read these important notes. **

**- This story will roughly follow canon, but will have major changes in the later books, mainly books 5 and 6, and possibly 7, depending on when it is released. **

**- The narrative will be shared between Harry and Sirius, with a dash of Remus, and Ron and Hermione contributing when need to.**

**- This will be a very long story. So far, my estimate is around 70 - 90 chapters. **

**- There will be no slash. Pairings will include: Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron**

**- The story starts off slow, but that is to establish the rest of the plot and the relationship between Harry and Sirius. **

**- With that said, I do hope you enjoy this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** _The Traitor_

_This chapter borrows several lines from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban book. _

**Thursday 9****th**** June 1994**

Thirteen year old Harry Potter stared at the trembling form of Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed his parents and framed an innocent man for the horrible crime of murdering twelve innocent Muggles. He cowered on the floor of the Shrieking Shack as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin raised their wands, both ready to kill him. He bit his lip. What could he do? Pettigrew may have betrayed his parents, but did he want him dead? Did he deserve it?

_No, _an unbidden voice in the back of his mind reasoned. _Alive, Sirius is free. Dead, the truth dies with him. _

With his mind made up, Harry ran forward, placing himself in front of Pettigrew, preventing Sirius and Remus from harming him. "You can't kill him. You just can't."

He saw Sirius and Remus stagger backwards, stunned by his movement and words.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents. This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," replied Harry, keeping his eyes focused on the two adults. "We'll take him to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors. He can go to Azkaban…just don't kill him."

"Harry!" Pettigrew gasped. In one fluid motion he had flung his arms round Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more then I deserve - thank you -"

"Get off me," spat Harry, stepping back from Pettigrew in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't believe my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers - just for you."

Silence fell within the Shrieking Shack. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and then, simultaneously, lowered their wands. Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry, but think…think what he did," said Sirius, meeting Harry's gaze.

Harry shook his head, refusing to back down. "He can go to Azkaban. If anyone deserves that place, he does." He could hear Pettigrew shuddering behind him.

"Okay then." Remus pointed his wand at the trembling man. "Stand aside, Harry. I'm going to stun him and then tie him up, in case he escapes. That's all, I swear."

Harry swallowed, then, he moved aside, deciding to trust Lupin's words.

"_Stupefy!_" cast Remus. Pettigrew fell to the floor with a thud. Thin cords shot from the end of Remus' wand binding Pettigrew's wrists and ankles together.

Remus stepped across the room over to Ron, who was lying on the bed, resting his broken leg. "I can't mend broken bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." Again, he waved his wand, muttered a spell, and bandages wrapped round Ron's leg, strapping them tightly to a splint. Helping Ron to his feet, Harry watched as his friend placed his weight carefully on the splintered leg. He didn't wince.

"Thanks," muttered Ron.

Harry glanced over to the prone form of Professor Snape. He has barged before Pettigrew had been uncovered and had refused to let Sirius and Remus tell the true story. Believing that Sirius had the right to explain things, Harry, Hermione and Ron had knocked their Professor out-cold. "What about Snape?"

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, checking for a pulse. "You were just a little - over enthusiastic. Perhaps we should leave him like that. He may cause trouble otherwise."

Harry allowed a small grin.

Another spell a moment later had Snape drifting in the air, his head lolling onto his chest. Remus passed his wand to Hermione. "Keep the wand directed at Snape, it'll keep him mobile."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

Remus traded a glance with Sirius. "It's the Full Moon tonight. It's cloudy at the moment, otherwise I'd have transformed. I can't risk harming you if I'm with you and the clouds part. It's better if I stay here. If we had left Peter conscious and I had transformed, he could've made his escape. And I don't want that to happen."

"Me neither," agreed Harry.

Walking over to Ron, Harry slipped his arms around his friend's shoulders and carefully aided him towards the open door. Hermione followed with Snape bouncing along beside her. Sirius came last, levitating the unconscious Pettigrew in front of him. Remus shut the door behind them, locking himself inside the room.

They made it into the tunnel and began the arduous journey back out into the Hogwarts Grounds.

* * *

Harry glanced up at the sky as they emerged from the tunnel. Above them the moon was shining brightly. Professor Lupin had been right: if he had stepped outside all hell would have broken loose.

"What now?" asked Hermione, as she lowered the Potion's Professor to the grass.

Harry hesitated, unsure what to do.

"Go to the castle. Find Dumbledore. It's best, I think, if I wait here," suggested Sirius. "I don't believe it is a good idea if I walked into the Castle. They might assume I'm holding you hostage."

Harry had to agree with that assessment. As of this moment, only he, Hermione, Ron and Professor Lupin could vouch for Sirius' innocence. "Okay."

"Where will you go, Mr…Bla…Sirius?" Hermione asked. It seemed to unnerve her to call a convicted murderer by his first name.

"I'll hide in my Animagus form," replied Sirius, shrugging his shoulders. "When I see you call out to me, I'll reappear in human form, providing everyone believes I am innocent. If not, then I will slip away quietly."

"What about _him_?" Hermione pointed to Pettigrew.

"Take Pettigrew with you. You need some proof to show Fudge if he is still on the grounds," pointed out Sirius. "Otherwise he will order the Dementors to search for me."

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow it," replied Harry. "He got livid when they came onto the Quidditch Pitch and attacked me."

"It wouldn't stop Fudge. He is the Minister of Magic," said Sirius, grimly.

Harry had to give way. He knew Sirius was right. Without Pettigrew to present, Sirius had no chance. At least taking Pettigrew with them, it gave them a chance to convince Fudge of the truth and if he didn't believe them, then Sirius still had might be able to escape. He glanced towards Ron, frowning. "What about Ron? He's injured."

"Leave him here with Snape, I'll keep watch," replied Sirius.

Harry helped Ron to the ground, being careful not to injure his broken leg even further. Sirius passed Snape's wand to Harry, giving him complete control of Pettigrew's unconscious, floating form.

As they walked towards the castle, Harry glanced back, only to see Sirius transform into the giant black dog and quickly hide amongst the shadows.

* * *

They made it to the Castle with little incident. The only thing that had happened was that Pettigrew had awoken, but the way he was bound and gagged, meant that he could not get away. Harry could see through the light of the Full Moon, the fear reflected in the traitor's eyes. It had not stopped him trying to wriggle free but Harry had placed the wand at his throat, the meaning quite clear.

Hermione pushed open the door to Hogwarts Castle. "It's nine-thirty. Not many students will be around now. Curfew is ten-o-cloak. We might be lucky to avoid certain people."

"Like Malfoy you mean?" grinned Harry.

"Exactly."

Hermione led the way into the Castle, casting her eyes about. Behind her Harry levitated Pettigrew.

"To the second floor, Dumbledore's office," said Harry, "as quickly as possible."

As they made their way through the Castle, Harry found himself praying that they wouldn't run into anyone. As luck would have it, they did.

Thankfully it was Professor McGonagall. Her sharp eyes widened at the bedraggled state of Harry and Hermione, and then she saw Pettigrew floating in the air, behind them."Oh my goodness! What is the meaning of this? What happened?"

Harry moved up the steps, feeling doubly aware that a small crowd of students was forming above them to look down on their odd party. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's urgent."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head, her eyes running over the form of Pettigrew. "He should be dead…" she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "This way, Potter."

"Professor, we left Ron outside. He's got a broken leg, and Professor Snape was knocked unconscious…" whispered Hermione, going red slightly.

"Then go back outside, Miss Granger and get them both to the hospital wing. I will deal with Harry and his _guest_." McGonagall didn't give the young muggle-born witch time to say a word, as she moved away from them, indicating Harry to follow her down the second floor corridor.

Coming to the stone gargoyle, McGonagall spoke the password: "_Blue Pops._" Moving aside, the gargoyle revealed steps and both Professor and pupil trudged up them: Pettigrew floating behind them, wriggling in the bonds.

When they reached the door, McGonagall knocked, and then opened the door, stepping inside.

Harry distinctly heard Dumbledore's voice. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I apologise for intruding but I think you need to see what Potter has found."

McGonagall moved out of Harry's way, and he could clearly see who sat in the office. Cornelius Fudge, and a woman he did not know sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. There were also two men standing to the side in Ministry robes.

_They look like body-guards, _Harry mused.

He moved into the office, bringing Pettigrew into the Office behind him, and as he stopped in the centre of the room, facing Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Harry saw surprise register across their faces.

"Professor Dumbledore, Minister," Harry said, "may I present Peter Pettigrew."

**To be continued...**


	2. The Truth

**Chapter Two:** _The Truth_

"But that's impossible… Peter Pettigrew is dead! Black blew him to smithereens twelve years ago!" Cornelius Fudge's mouth fell open with astonishment. He could not stop gaping.

Harry kept his eyes on Albus Dumbledore, attempting to read his expression. He was shocked but not as badly as the esteemed Minister of Magic. The woman next to the Minister seemed to be in a contemplative mood, and Harry had the distinct impression she saw him as a little liar. His instincts flared and warning bells went off in his head: he didn't like her, not one bit. However, he returned his gaze to Dumbledore, who was watching Pettigrew.

The headmaster clasped his hands on the desk. "Harry, please tell us what happened. I'm sure Cornelius would like to stay?"

The Minister nodded; his face still white from shock.

_He must be having trouble digesting the fact that a supposed dead-man is alive, _Harry thought.

Clearing his throat, Harry began to speak. He told them everything. How he, Ron and Hermione had gone down to see Hagrid before Buckbeak's execution, how the gamekeeper had given Scabber's, Ron's rat, back to him; how Sirius had attacked them (he could not leave out the fact that Sirius was an Animagus); how Harry, Ron and Hermione had heard the truth of 31st October 1981 from Sirius, and the revelation that Scabber's was, in fact, Pettigrew.

Once he had finished speaking Harry waited for the inevitable. He was certain Fudge would deny it. Sirius had basically said it. And he was right.

Fudge shook his head, clearly coming out of his shock for the first time. "Impossible, Mr Potter. Peter Pettigrew was killed twelve years ago by Sirius Black. He was disintegrated. Just because someone looks like a deceased person doesn't necessarily mean they are that person. I don't know how you can believe the word of an insane criminal…"

"Sirius isn't insane!" Harry shouted.

Fudge looked taken back. He hadn't expected that.

"You will not speak to the Minister like that, boy," said the woman next to Fudge.

"Now Dolores, Potter has obviously been tricked into believing Black's story. You say, Mr. Potter that Black is in the grounds at this moment?"

Harry sighed. "Yes." Why didn't the Minister believe him? Was it so hard to comprehend the truth? He had proof! Or was the Minister a complete fool who could not comprehend the fact that Peter Pettigrew was actually _alive_?

"Shacklebolt, Smith." Fudge indicated the two 'security guards' standing to the side. "I believe we have an escaped prisoner on the loose."

"No." Albus Dumbledore was now standing. The headmaster's expression showed the shock that Fudge refused to believe the impossible. Dumbledore would do anything in his power to ensure that Sirius was given a trial.

Fudge snapped his head round to scrutinise Dumbledore. "Come now, Albus, surely you don't believe this inane story?"

"And the fact that Pettigrew is before you doesn't convince you?" McGonagall said coldly.

"Polyjuice potion, my dear," said Fudge, tapping the side of his nose.

_Was Fudge an imbecile or what? _Harry could barely believe that the Minister of Magic was that incompetent.

"And if it is Polyjuice Potion, how could someone who has been dead, be faked, especially when they were blown apart?" Harry asked, his eyes glaring at the Minister. He saw with some satisfaction that Fudge had completely forgotten that fact. "There would be no samples of them left."

"Cornelius, I will not allow you to send an innocent man back to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew is before you. Make your decision, but be warned, if you decide to take action against Sirius Black then I am afraid I will have to interfere," stated Dumbledore, calmly and quietly.

But it was enough to convince Fudge that something had to be done, but not in the way he wanted it to be dealt with.

Seconds passed as they waited: Harry's breath stalled in his chest.

Harry watched as Fudge's eyes flickered from the woman, Dolores, to the two others in the corner, and then to Harry, who glared at him, daring him to disagree with the headmaster's decision to protect Sirius.

"Very well, Albus, I will question this man now," said Fudge reluctantly. He had no choice really as it was obvious that the Minister had no desire to work against Dumbledore.

Taking out his wand, Dumbledore waved it at Pettigrew who floated to the ground. The gag and bonds were charmed away. Harry could see Pettigrew glancing at everyone in the room, fear evident in his eyes. He was shaking.

"Have you got any Veritaserum, Albus?" the Minister asked.

"Professor Snape has got a store of it in his classroom cupboard," offered Dumbledore. "Minerva, do you mind retrieving the potion for us?"

The Deputy Headmistress swept from the room. She returned five minutes later, holding in her left hand a bottle of the potion. Approaching Pettigrew she poured the liquid into his mouth. He did not offer up any resistance, as if he was already resigned to his fate.

The questioning began immediately. Harry sat down, keeping his gaze on the traitor before him.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes," the traitor answered.

Fudge paled. "Were you James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"When did you become James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Twenty-Fourth of October 1981."

"Did you betray the Potter family's whereabouts to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I did."

"Are you stating for the record that you are a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Why were you made Secret Keeper?"

"Sirius knew You-Know-Who would be coming after him. He wanted to protect James, Lily and Harry. He thought it would be best if everyone thought he was the Secret Keeper, while I stayed safe. Only James and Sirius knew that I was the real Secret Keeper."

Harry could tell that Fudge was stricken by the fact that what he thought was impossible was in fact turning out to be true. He allowed a small smile. As long as the Minister saw sense, Sirius would be given a trial.

"What happened on November 1st 1981 when Sirius Black supposedly killed you?"

"I was walking down a street in London, making my way to a safe place, when Sirius found me. I shouted out to the whole street that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. I blew apart the street with my wand behind me back, killing the Muggles. I cut off my finger, before transforming into a rat."

"Where did you go after that?"

"I joined the sewer rats. I found a Wizarding family to take me in. I have stayed with them since."

"Are you an unregistered Animagus?"

"Yes."

"When did you become an Animagus?"

"During my Fifth Year at Hogwarts in February 1976."

"Did anyone else become an Animagus with you?"

"James and Sirius did."

"Why did you decide to illegally become Animagi?"

"We wanted to help Remus when he transformed every Full Moon. We knew we couldn't keep him company as humans, but as animals we could."

Fudge glanced at Dumbledore. "I have no further questions," he said softly. "Shacklebolt, Smith, take Mr Pettigrew to the Ministry. Put him in a secure holding cell and ensure there are anti-Animagus wards constructed around it."

"Yes sir," saluted Shacklebolt.

McGonagall delivered the antidote, before following the two men out of the office as they led Pettigrew away.

Harry kept his eyes on Fudge waiting for him to speak. The Minister was deliberating what to say. After a few moments he did.

"I am forced to admit that you are telling the truth. It is an unbelievable occurrence, of course," sighed Fudge. "I don't know how the public are going to react when this gets out. I will organise a trial for Mr Black, providing of course that he turns up. Since we don't have him in custody, it will be impossible to clear him of the crimes unless he testifies himself."

"Sirius Black is currently within the school grounds. You have my word, Cornelius, that he will attend the trial. He will not be going anywhere."

The Minister could only nod. "I will send word of the date. I will also order the Dementors to withdraw from the school." With a final nod to the headmaster, Cornelius Fudge departed from the office with the woman in tow.

"Professor, Sirius needs to know what's going on," said Harry.

"Very well, Harry," smiled Dumbledore. "I will have Professor McGonagall escort you outside when she returns. Sirius will remain in seclusion within the Castle, but you can still visit him. I am very proud of what you have achieved tonight. You have uncovered the truth and spared an innocent man from a terrible fate."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry, his face twitching slightly, "for everything."

**To be continued...**


	3. The Verdict

**Chapter Three: **_The Verdict_

"Sirius?"

Poking his head out of the undergrowth Padfoot listened intently, smelling the scents mingling around him. He stepped out of the undergrowth, padding forwards as Harry and Professor McGonagall became visible through the darkness.

Transforming back into a man, Sirius stepped forward, hands behind his back. He was about to ask the inevitable question when Harry answered it for him.

"As well as the meeting went, it could've gone better," shrugged Harry.

Fear wormed its way into Sirius' gut. "What happened?"

"Cornelius Fudge displayed his wonderful talents of stupidity. He flat out refused to believe Pettigrew was alive, despite the fact that the evidence was right in front of him! Finally, Professor Dumbledore got him to question Pettigrew under a truth potion - Veri something -"

"Veritaserum?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. Needless to say, Fudge didn't seem pleased with the result. He wants you guilty Sirius."

"Of course he would. It would damage his reputation as Minister knowing that someone was put in Azkaban without a trial," snorted Sirius. "It's going to take a lot of convincing to get people to accept me back into the community."

"Professor Dumbledore has put you under his protection. He won't let anything happen to you," said Professor McGonagall. "And neither will I."

"Professor," began Sirius, hesitantly.

"Don't Sirius. We should have realised long ago that you would never betray James and Lily. We all made a terrible mistake, making sure that Harry has his godfather in his life goes towards atoning our actions twelve years ago."

"I was the one stupid enough to not tell Dumbledore that I had swapped with Pettigrew. In the end, it was my stupid idea that got them killed. If I'd done what James wished, Harry would have grown up with his parents."

"But he has you now," smiled McGonagall.

"Not until I'm officially freed by the Ministry."

"They will," replied Harry. "How can they convict you with Pettigrew in custody?"

"It's Fudge. He'd find a way," growled Sirius. He shook his head. "I suppose I'll have to sit through a trial?"

"Cornelius has agreed to a trial - he will send word to Dumbledore. I'm certain the Minister would have ordered you taken into custody, if Professor Dumbledore hadn't stepped in and placed you under his protection. You're free to go into the Castle, if you want. He'll set up some quarters for you. As long as you remain there, you'll be safe," explained Professor McGonagall.

Sirius nodded. It sounded reasonable enough. He glanced at Harry to see the boy looking at his feet. Sirius allowed a small smile. "I was wondering…" he started, but then stopped, chewing his lip, considering what to say. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Professor McGonagall back away, leaving them alone.

"What?" Harry looked up, his emerald eyes shining in the darkness.

"Well, I thought if I was released officially, would you like to come and live with me?" He saw Harry's eyes widen and he hastily added, "I can understand if you don't want to…I just thought…I mean we barely know each other…"

"Are you mad?" asked Harry, looking slightly bewildered.

Sirius was taken back. "I thought you might want to. It's okay if you want to stay with your Aunt and Uncle."

"You really mean it? Come and live with you?"

Sirius nodded.

Harry's face lit into a smile. "Are you mad? I'd do anything to leave the Dursleys!"

Sirius couldn't help smiling. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled his Godson into a hug: the first one he had given Harry since that fateful night that had torn his parents from him.

* * *

"I take it is good news?" Hermione asked, as Harry flopped himself into an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione sat opposite him and Ron to the left. Ron's leg had been mended with a flick of a wand by Nurse Poppy Pomfrey.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "How'd you guess?"

Hermione laughed. "Professor Dumbledore came to the hospital wing and told us…and the expression on your face when you walked in was a dead give-away even if we hadn't been told in advance."

Ron sniggered. "Snape wasn't happy though."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Of course he wouldn't be. Snape was going to hand Sirius back to the Dementors."

"You should've seen him though when he asked what had happened. He went positively livid to hear that Sirius _was _innocent. It's like…" Ron frowned. "Like…he didn't give a damn if he was innocent or not, that he just wanted him dead. I dunno really, but that's what I got from him."

"I believe Snape is someone who holds a grudge no matter what the circumstances," replied Harry. "Do you think he'll be asked to testify?"

"He's got to. He was there even if he didn't see Pettigrew," answered Hermione. "We won't…we may have to give written statements, but that's it."

Silence fell between them. Just yesterday evening (it was the early hours of the morning now) all three had believed Sirius Black to be a murderer and wanted nothing more than to kill Harry Potter. But now they knew the truth.

Harry sighed, a look of content settling across his features. He was going to live with his Godfather. He could have a proper home for once, someone who loved him, someone who wanted him, someone who didn't detest him because of what and who he was.

A second chance had presented itself.

_I wonder what the Dursleys will think when they hear I'm going to live with the convict they saw on television? _he wondered.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were bone tired having stayed up until the early hours of the morning. They trouped into the Great Hall heading towards the Gryffindor Table. Whispers surrounded them, and Harry began to feel uneasy as eyes swiveled towards him.

As they took their places at the table, a brown owl delivered the _Daily Prophet _into Hermione's lap. Unfolding it, the three of them read the article that followed the headline:

**SIRIUS BLACK APPREHENDED AT HOGWARTS!**

**PETER PETTIGREW DISCOVERED ALIVE!**

**By Charles Smith**

**Last night, Sirius Black was apprehended at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however the Dementor's Kiss was not given, which Cornelius Fudge authorised if Black was found. Black has been placed under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, for the simple reason: he is innocent of all charges against him. **

**How is this possible? Even this reporter finds this turn of events extraordinary. Not all details have been released by the Ministry, but it is known that Peter Pettigrew, the Wizard that was killed by Black on 1****st**** November 1981, along with twelve Muggles, was brought into custody. How Pettigrew is alive no one knows, and that is just one of the many questions that the public needs the answer to. **

**Black is currently being kept in a secure location, while the Aurors deal with . The Ministry released a statement last night: "It appears that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes of which he was charged with. He was never given a trial, but sent to Azkaban by Bartemius Crouch, the then head of Magical Law Enforcement. Until, a trial has been arranged, no harm will come to either Black or Pettigrew until the truth of 1981 can be solved." **

**The **_**Daily Prophet **_**can exclusively reveal that an investigation is being launched into Bartemius Crouch and why he didn't give Black a trial before he was sent to Azkaban. **

"They don't have all the details yet," Hermione folded up the paper, laying it down beside her. "This turn of events is going to send the Ministry into chaos. Sending someone to Azkaban without a trial, isn't that against the law?"

"It is," Ron explained, "but, from what I know, it was bad back then. There must have been so much evidence against Sirius that warranted him to be sent without a trial."

"He was the only survivor of that blast on that street _and _they all believed he was your parent's Secret Keeper, stands to reason they wouldn't need to take him to trial, but it is still wrong," frowned Hermione. "Wouldn't they have at least considered his background before sending him down?"

Harry shrugged. "Voldemort had just fallen then. Hagrid told me that people were still scared. Enough damage was done that made people think Sirius had done it. No one knew they had swapped. Faced with that, Sirius had no chance."

Ron shook his head. "I may be wrong in this, but I'm pretty certain that Black is one of the oldest Wizarding Families, much like Malfoy is. I think the majority of the Black's supported You-Know-Who. If they based their evidence off of that as well…then there would be no reason for Sirius to get a trial. Most Wizarding Families follow the same path. It's rare when one does not."

"Then what made Sirius so different from the rest of his family?"wondered Harry.

* * *

That evening Harry visited Sirius in the quarters he had been assigned. The rooms were situated away from any of the students, and no one in the school (save for Harry and his friends and the Professors) knew that Sirius Black was still at Hogwarts. Harry had dwelled on the information that Ron had told him about during breakfast. Whether or not Sirius' family was a dark one didn't matter to Harry. He knew Sirius was different…he could see the goodness in the man's eyes. The fact that he had offered him a proper home proved that his Godfather was different. He knew his Godfather was a good person, someone who had been mistreated badly by the Ministry of Magic.

"Have you heard?" Sirius asked, as Harry made himself comfortable. His Godfather was looking much neater now, wearing clean wizards clothes. His hair had been cut to just above his shoulders. His beard had been trimmed as well. He looked a lot younger then he had been looking only the night before.

"Heard what?" Harry shook his head.

"They've set a date for the trial."

"When is it?"

"Monday 13th June. Starts at ten in the morning and will probably go on for a few days. I'll be kept in a holding cell at the Ministry until it is over," explained Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Do you think I could come?" He wanted to show his support after all.

"You can't," Sirius replied sadly. "It's a closed courtroom case. No reporters, no members of the public either. The Ministry can't risk the chaos it may cause."

"Then why release the article saying that you're getting a trial?" Harry asked. "Surely it would have been best to keep quiet about Pettigrew and you?"

"They would have done but unfortunately one of the _Daily Prophet's_ sensationalist seeking reporters heard rumours, did a bit of digging, got it confirmed and then printed it. The Minister couldn't stop it," explained Sirius. "It might be best if the public knew what was going on in advance, gives them a chance to get used to the idea that I'll be rejoining society. It will not be an easy road."

They fell into silence. Harry bit his lip, dropping his gaze. Their relationship was still new that the silence was uncomfortable to bear. Finally, Harry brought up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging at him since Ron had mentioned about Sirius' family.

"What if the public don't want me to live with you? My friend Ron said…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Sirius leaned forwards in his chair, a mixture of fear and worry embedded on his features. "What do you know about my family, Harry?"

Swallowing, he took a deep breath. "Ron mentioned that the Black's are an old dark Wizarding Family. Is that true?"

Sirius hung his head. "It is. I am not like them, I never have been. I have no desire to associate myself with them. To me, the Blacks are not my family, you are." Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. "I ran away from home when I was sixteen. I'd had enough of their pure-blood mania."

"Was it bad then?" enquired Harry. He had to know the truth and the answer to the burning question in his mind: What made Sirius Black different? "Why did you not follow their beliefs?"

Sirius snorted. He folded his arms over his chest. "My parents believed that the only suitable career for a Black was to purify the Wizarding World and join Voldemort's ranks and help him exterminate all half-bloods, Muggle-borns and Muggles. They hated me because I didn't agree with them. It just felt wrong to me." He shrugged. "But James always understood. His parents supported me when my own could not."

Sirius leaned back in his chair, keeping his gaze on Harry. "But that doesn't matter now. My only priority is you, Harry. I promised James that I'd look after you if anything ever happened to him. I haven't done a very good job of it for the last twelve years. It's time I made good on that promise."

"Thanks," smiled Harry. It would take a while for him to get used to the fact that he had a family. But for now, he would have to wait for that day to arrive. It was not assured yet.

_A few days more and then we'll know…_

_

* * *

_

The weekend passed in a blur and Monday 13th June came round quickly. Harry found himself awake in the early hours of the morning, dreading the coming day. Though he, Ron and Hermione had submitted written statements for the trial, he could not be there to support Sirius. Potions lesson were cancelled for all years as Snape was required to attend the trial to give evidence. Since the revelation that Sirius was innocent, Snape had been brooding, and seemed more angry and annoyed then Harry had witnessed him to be. Since Dumbledore was defending Sirius, Snape had no choice. The headmaster required him to be there and to speak the truth.

Professor Lupin was also attending the trial, so his lessons too had been cancelled.

Harry spent the day in a slow dream, trying to get through the day without worrying too much. He hated waiting, not knowing what was happening.

One of the things they did learn was that Buckbeak the Hippogriff, who had been scheduled to be executed on the previous Thursday, had somehow escaped. It had turned out, upon investigation, that Hagrid hadn't tied the rope properly, and Buckbeak had managed to pull away. No one blamed the Gamekeeper, not even the Minister. He didn't dare too, not after the 'Black' affair.

As Monday drew to a close Harry hoped for some news of the trial, but none came. Professor Snape returned that evening and when he saw Harry, glared at him. Following Hermione's whispered advice, Harry ignored the Potions Master.

Tuesday passed in the same fashion. Tension was tight and Harry began to wonder if everything was going the way it should be. Finally, on Thursday afternoon, mid-way through Potions, Professor McGonagall collected Harry from the dungeons and led him back to her office.

As he stepped inside he was enveloped in a hug. Pulling away he looked up into his Godfather's grinning face. Harry returned the hug, smiling happily.

No words were passed.

None were needed.

Harry's life had changed.

He had a family.

**To be continued...**


	4. Home

**Chapter Four: **_Home_

**Friday 17****th**** June 1994**

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! **

**AWARDED CUSTODY OF HARRY POTTER! **

**By Eric Larkin**

**For the last four days the Wizarding World has waited with baited breath for the fate of Sirius Black. After a gruelling trial Black was found innocent of all charges made against him in 1981. Peter Pettigrew, the man who was believed killed by Black twelve years ago, has been convicted of aiding You-Know-Who; the murder of twelve Muggles; framing a person for murder; and betrayal of James and Lily Potter's whereabouts to You-Know-Who, which resulted in their deaths. **

**Pettigrew has been sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban prison. **

**In compensation for his unjust prison sentence, Sirius Black was awarded custody of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived as well as a large sum of gold which the Ministry rewarded to him due to loss of earnings and the prison sentence he was forced to serve. It also emerged that Sirius Black is the rightful guardian of Harry Potter, as requested by his parents if they died. Harry Potter is currently in his third year at Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is due to join Black at an undisclosed location at the end of term.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Moony."

Remus jumped as he walked into his quarters. He pulled out his wand, only to scowl in relief when he noticed Sirius sitting on his rotating chair, spinning round and round. For a moment he could recall an incident back in fourth year when Sirius had been doing the exact same thing, but the chair had broken, shattering under the weight of a fourteen year old boy. They had been in the Room of Requirement, working on the Animagus transformations, when the chair had collapsed and broken. It turned out James had asked for it to happen. Sirius had not been pleased.

The result of James' trickery had been a pillow fight. The evening they had planned to study the transformations turned into a fun night where Sirius and James constantly hit each other with feather pillows while Remus and Peter had mostly sat on the sidelines.

_Still,_ mused Remus, _Sirius and James could never act their age. _He shook his head, running a hand through his greying hair. The last week had been a long one for him. He was glad to be back in his room. Pulling up another chair, Remus plonked himself down upon it, leaning back against it, studying his friend's face.

Since Sirius had stayed at Hogwarts leading up to his trial, it had enabled him to put on a bit of weight that he had lost during his years in Azkaban and the last few months on the run. He looked much healthier and some colour graced his cheeks, and Remus found himself being pulled back into the past as he pictured a twenty-two year old Sirius. Though his friend still had a long way to go before he would have put on sufficient enough weight, Remus was confident Sirius would manage the pressure that he was being put under. Sirius' decision to adopt Harry had surprised Remus, though he couldn't fault the logic.

When Harry had been born Remus had seen how close they had been. He knew James and Lily had wanted Sirius to look after Harry if anything ever happened to them…but it had not crossed his mind that when Sirius was found innocent he would ask for the custody of Harry Potter, and what had surprised him even more was that the Minister actually granted it.

For years Remus had believed a lie, honouring a friend he had thought had died facing up to a traitor, but really the real traitor had been on the run and had outsmarted them all, shattering their friendship completely. Only now was his life coming back together.

A hand waved in front of his face. Jogging out of his reverie, Remus scowled at Sirius who was standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" his friend asked.

Remus grinned. "Just remembering and thinking the future."

"Oh…" Sirius trailed off.

"So, where are you and Harry going to live?" Remus questioned.

"My first thought was Grimmauld Place… my childhood home, but the only way Harry will ever see that place is if he has no choice. Fortunately Dumbledore informed me that the house in Godric's Hollow has been reserved under Harry's name. It was rebuilt in 1982 after the investigation had been completed - but no one has used it since. Harry doesn't know it is his. I thought it might be a nice house for us to live in." Sirius held his head in his hands, as he lowered himself back onto the chair. "I thought it might help Harry remember his parents."

Remus was about to open his mouth to ask something when Sirius answered it anyway guessing the question in advance.

"I know there's a chance it could cause Harry to remember _**that**_ night, but its home. It's his home," explained Sirius. "And Grimmauld Place is certainly _**not**_ home."

Remus had to concede the logic in it. He had not seen Sirius' family home, but he had heard enough to know that it probably wasn't the ideal place to raise a child. The house in Godric's Hollow was good enough. Plus it was out of the way, hopefully giving Sirius and Harry the privacy they needed to get to know one another better.

"I'll make sure that I come to visit when I can," said Remus. "I'm sure Dumbledore will want someone to check up on you two - just to make sure you're not doing anything too foolish."

"Foolish? Since when have I been foolish?" laughed Sirius.

"Since you were born, Padfoot," deadpanned Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. I'm thrilled you have so much confidence in my parenting abilities."

Remus couldn't help but burst out laughing. He hadn't laughed like this in a long time. For the first time in a long while it felt good and right to do so.

* * *

**Saturday 18****th**** June 1994**

The end of the school year had drawn to a close and Harry had watched as the horseless carriages took the students to the train station. He had said farewell to Ron and Hermione, promising them he would write to them. Harry would've gone on the train but Professor Dumbledore had kindly allowed Sirius to use a Portkey to take them to their new home. Everyone in the whole school knew that Harry was going to live with the infamous Sirius Black: there had been a lot of whispers about it since the article proclaiming that Harry was his Godson.

Harry was nervous - not because he was going to live with his Godfather - but because he didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what he was expecting yet he was rather happy that he would never have to see the Dursley's again. Sirius, it turned out, had, along with Remus, gone to the Dursley's to collect the few belongings Harry had owned.

Despite the fact Harry would have enjoyed the reactions of his aunt and uncle, he was quite pleased he hadn't had to be there. He was certain blowing up his aunt last year would have left a sore mark on their relationship. From what Remus had told him, the Dursely's had been terrified of Sirius, which was understandable, considering they had believed him to be a convicted murderer – and probably still did think that – as Remus had explained they hadn't bothered to explain his innocence, just that he was Harry's Godfather and that Harry would never have to set foot in Privet Drive again.

"You ready to go?" Sirius' voice knocked him out of his memories.

"Yeah," nodded Harry, clutching the handle of his trunk. "How are we getting there?"

"With this," said Sirius holding up a small Muggle trainer.

Harry stared at it incredulously. _What am I meant to do with that? _

"Hold it. Don't let go," his Godfather instructed.

Harry grasped hold of the sole, keeping his other hand on his trunk. Suddenly he felt a tug behind his navel as he was jerked irresistibly forwards. His feet had left the ground and he blinked dizzily. He and Sirius were speeding forwards in a howl of wind and swirling colour. He couldn't let go of the trainer - and then he hit the ground with a thud.

Picking himself off the ground, Harry dusted himself down before lifting his eyes to stare at the cottage in front of him. It was small and quaint, but homely. A fence surrounded the property and on the gate a sign read: **"Potter-Black". **

Harry knew Sirius had officially adopted him, but he didn't have to take the name 'Black', but Harry had. At Hogwarts he would always be a Potter, but in the outside world, Harry would introduce himself as 'Harry Potter-Black'. He wanted to prove that he wasn't afraid of associating himself with a dark family.

Tearing his gaze away from the sign, Harry cast his green eyes at the road they stood in. The cottage was situated in a small close which led out onto a quiet street which seemed to lead to a village.

"Sirius, where are we exactly?"

"This, Harry," began Sirius, a wide grin on his face, "is the village of Godric's Hollow. The cottage is rightfully yours."

_I own a cottage? _

"Mine?" gasped Harry.

His Godfather nodded. "It was left to you by your parents, if anything ever happened to them." He seemed to hesitate before continuing. "This house was also where you lived as a baby."

Shock ran through his body. _This is where my parents died…where Voldemort fell…_His mind suddenly went blank. He saw a flash of green light…a body falling to the floor…cold laughter ringing in his ears. He shivered, momentarily caught up in the moment.

"Harry?" Sirius sounded worried as Harry pulled himself out of his reverie.

"I'm fine…just remembering," swallowed Harry.

"I'm sorry." Sirius shuffled his feet, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

Harry shook his head. "No, don't be sorry." He racked his brain, trying to find the right thing to say. "I guess I didn't expect to own a house."

"Do you want to live somewhere else?" Sirius asked gently.

"No. This place…" he swept an arm out at the cottage situated in front of them, "is the last thing on earth that belonged to my parents. I want to be close to them. Here, their memories will live on through me and you. This place is perfect," said Harry, and he meant every word.

* * *

Laying flat on his back, Harry stared at the ceiling of his room. The bed he lay in was quite comfy, much better than the one at the Dursley's. His room was quite large despite the smallness of the cottage. Harry had found stepping inside made it bigger. He had a feeling that magic was being used to maintain that effect. Sirius had explained that Lily had used charms to make the house look bigger on the inside then the outside.

Pinned to the walls were a few Quidditch posters as well as moving photographs of his mum and dad. He had a new wardrobe, all ready filled with Wizard's and Muggle clothes, as well as a few good reading books stacked on shelves. He had a desk and the shelves he filled with his school books. His wand lay on his bedside cabinet.

The first day at Godric's Hollow had been quite hectic. He and Sirius had spent the day re-arranging rooms to their preference. Sirius had gone on a huge spending spree (ordering stuff from catalogues) on the night after the end of his trial. All the stuff had been delivered the day they had moved in. The cottage itself had already got furniture that had been provided by the Ministry of Magic after its reconstruction in 1982, but Harry had agreed with Sirius that it was nice starting anew.

It felt like home.

_It is home._

_

* * *

_

The smell of bacon woke him. Sirius climbed out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown before making his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, only to stop short when he saw Harry standing at the stove, frying bacon, eggs and tomatoes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Harry turned, his face flashing red. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd be mad - Uncle Vernon always was when I didn't cook breakfast - I thought you might like it." His Godson shrugged apologetically.

_Harry had to cook breakfast? _

"I'm not mad," Sirius replied. "I didn't realise you could cook."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Uncle Vernon made me cook from when I was about six. He said I had to learn if I wanted to continue living at their home."

Anger rushed through him. _How dare they treat Harry like he is some sort of slave! _Sirius was mad but he pushed down his anger, shaking his head. "You don't have to do that anymore, Harry. That's my job. Not yours."

"Okay..."

Sirius strode forward. "Here. Sit down. I'll finish for you."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked warily.

"I'm certain." Before Harry could object further, Sirius had gently pried away the handle of the frying pan from him. "Go on, sit down."

Still looking reluctant, Harry sat down.

_What the hell was Dumbledore thinking when he sent Harry to the Dursley's? _Sirius felt the urge to scream that thought aloud.

Once the bacons, eggs and tomatoes were done, Sirius placed one egg on each plate, along with two rashers of bacon and two tomatoes each. Picking up the ketchup he squirted some on the side of the plate and carried one plate over to Harry, placing it in front of him. His Godson still looked worried.

"It's alright. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised that was how you were brought up," said Sirius conversationally. He had to know. Needed to know what life for his Godson had been like.

Harry shrugged. He picked at his food, slowly eating. Sirius could tell he was finding it difficult to find what to say. He knew Harry trusted him, but his Godson didn't know him _that_ well, so he would have to wait till Harry felt that he could tell him. The relationship that he was trying to build was forming, but not fast enough for Harry to tell him everything upon request.

So he waited.

When Harry had finished his meal he sat back, biting his lip. Then he began to speak, his voice soft, explaining about his upbringing with the Dursleys.

* * *

"What the hell possessed you to send Harry to the Dursleys? They hate magic!" Sirius bellowed as he stormed into the Headmaster's office. Placing his hands on the desk, he sent a chilling glare at Dumbledore who had abandoned his paperwork to meet Sirius' gaze.

"Didn't you know Lily's sister hated her? Didn't you stop to think that that was the one place that Harry wouldn't be happy at all? He didn't even have a childhood! He was forced to do chores! Cook at six, housework, and gardening, something that no child should have to do at that age! That was no life for Harry! That was slavery! What were you thinking?" Sirius stopped to breathe, his shoulders heaving.

Dumbledore held up his hand to prevent Sirius' from continuing his tirade. "I had no idea about Harry's home life until he arrived here at Hogwarts. I foolishly believed they would treat Harry as their son, not as a slave."

Sirius huffed. "It was against James and Lily's wishes too. How could you?"

"Harry would've gone to you, Sirius, but the circumstances dictated that he didn't. Lily left a protection upon her son, so that while he dwells at Privet Drive no dark wizard could attack him. The only reason that he can live with you now is because you can protect him. The ancient magic that Lily evoked upon her death is still in place at Godric's Hollow, but not as strong as it would be at Privet Drive."

Sirius nodded, reluctantly accepting Dumbledore's argument. Softly he asked: "Do you know why I went off to kill Peter?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I was ready to raise Harry, but Hagrid refused to give him to me. If he had have done, Pettigrew would've been in Azkaban years ago. But you thought you were doing the right thing…you believed I was the traitor - should have expected it really when we didn't tell you we'd swapped Secret Keepers. James and I both thought you would realise, would know that I would never betray James, Lily or Harry." Sirius snorted; his anger abating. He ran a hand through his hair. "If I couldn't have Harry, I could have revenge…that's why."

Dumbledore was silent and then he spoke: "The only thing I can do Sirius, is say I'm sorry for doubting your loyalty. We should have looked at your history instead of assuming the worst of you, but you have to admit the evidence was not in your favour."

Sirius sighed. "No, it wasn't."

**To be continued...**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Five:**_ Diagon Alley_

Harry had never enjoyed his summer holidays. Living with the Dursleys had never exactly been fun. However this holiday was proving to be the best summer he had had in ages and it had only just started. Sirius, to put it mildly, was fun. Since the summer had officially started, Sirius had been determined to give him a proper home life, something that he hadn't had since his parents had died.

They had played board games, told stories, seen photographs…but most of all they had raced each other on brooms. Sirius had cast a charm to prevent the Muggles from seeing them allowing them hours of fun.

It turned out Sirius was quite talented with flying.

"I was one of the Gryffindor Beaters," he explained one day after a flying session.

Harry glanced to the side, looking at his Godfather. They lay amongst the grass on the field located just outside of the village. "You were?"

"Yeah, James signed me up for try-outs. I didn't really want to, but apparently I had a natural talent to hit people with Bludgers. I did get kicked off the team in Fifth Year for intentionally hitting a Bludger at a group of Slytherins though."

"What made you do that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"I was already in a bad mood that day - can't remember why - but the Slytherin's thought it would be fun to knock me off my broom during practice with a hex. In retaliation I sent a Bludger at them. The punishment would've been less severe if the Bludger hadn't smashed one of the offender's faces in." Sirius grinned at the memory. "I did regret it especially when James yelled at me for the better part of two hours. It took Remus hours to calm him down before he finally forgave me."

Harry chuckled. "There's so much I don't know about my parents," he smiled. "I'm just glad that I finally have that chance to get to know them better than I do."

"I miss them," said Sirius, sadly.

Harry bit his lip. "I do too."

* * *

**Saturday 3****rd**** July**

"How is Harry coping?" Remus asked as he sat down in the living room of the cottage. It had been two weeks since Harry and Sirius had moved in and Remus hadn't visited since he had wanted to give Harry and Sirius time to get to know each other.

Sirius had asked Remus to come and live with them at the end of term, but he had refused. Unlike Sirius, Remus had had the pleasure of getting to know Harry over the course of the year.

He wanted to give them time to get used to one another before he imposed himself upon their home. There was also the problem with him being a werewolf, and despite the fact that the Ministry owed Sirius big-time, Remus doubted they would let the Boy-Who-Lived live with a once-convicted-murderer _**and **_a werewolf. There was already a great deal of speculation about Sirius in the Daily Prophet every day.

Cornelius Fudge was being constantly bombarded with owls from irate parents who could not believe that their _**saviour **_lived with a murderer and that the Minister had granted it. The public were not very forgiving, choosing to believe that Sirius was guilty of the crimes, despite the overwhelming evidence that he was innocent.

Remus did have a purpose to be visiting Harry and Sirius other then wanting to see them. Dumbledore had asked him to advise Sirius on taking Harry to Diagon Alley so that the public could see how happy they were. Remus doubted that would stop the letters and howlers from getting to the Ministry, but it was something they could do.

"He's fine - quite a fun lad - not at all like James, more like Lily really. I mean, if he'd had the benefit of growing up with his parents instead of those Muggles then maybe he'd be more like James…not that I'm complaining of course," grinned Sirius, before frowning again.

"Dumbledore told me that you had a shouting match with him about Harry's upbringing. I'm surprised I didn't hear you from home," Remus smirked.

"Shut up. I'm not loud."

Remus laughed. "Then why do I recall a twelve year old Gryffindor boy shouting from the rooftops that he loved Jessica Tillborough?"

Sirius slapped himself on the forehead. "One: that was not my fault. Two: Prongs dared me to shout that. Three: I had to shout in order for my message to be heard. And Four: Did you really have to being that up?"

Remus nodded. "Absolutely: anything to annoy you Padfoot."

"Gee, thanks." Sirius rolled his eyes. "So, what brings you here today, other than a social visit?"

"Dumbledore," Remus said simply.

* * *

"Hey, Harry."

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" asked Harry. He had just come from his room where he had been attempting his potions essay. He had not expected his former Defence Professor to be sitting in the living room.

Lupin smiled at him. "I thought I'd take the time to visit my friend, and to see how you were living with this mangy mutt."

"Hey! I'm not a mangy mutt!" Sirius shouted.

Harry stifled a laugh.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "But you have to admit you are a mutt, Padfoot."

"Well, that is self evident," replied Sirius, transforming into his Animagus state and then back to human form.

Remus Lupin leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "So, Harry, what's it like living with him?"

_What do I say to that? _Harry wondered. Truth be told, he had been enjoying himself too much to really think about what it was like living with Sirius. Since that awkward talk, he and Sirius had grown closer together. It had definitely made talking to each other far easier. Finally, Harry replied: "It's odd having a fun summer right from the start." _Even that doesn't sound right. _

However Lupin did not ask why. Harry had expected him to but he had a feeling Sirius had already informed him. Strangely enough he didn't mind Lupin knowing. Despite that, Harry knew Sirius and Remus had been close friends and they needed to spend time to get to know each other again. Too much time had passed for them to truly be okay with each other so soon.

Sirius had asked if Harry didn't mind Lupin coming to live with them and he had been fine with that, but Remus had turned it down. He didn't know why but he hoped when he returned to Hogwarts in September, Remus would take Sirius up on his offer.

"Harry, how do you fancy going to Diagon Alley this afternoon?"

"What for?" he asked. "I haven't got my booklist for next year yet."

"To allow the public to see that I'm a genuinely nice guy and that I'm not locking you up and starving you," replied Sirius, a little darkly.

"I didn't know people thought that," Harry replied uneasily.

"It's the _Daily Prophet_ as well as many letters the Minister has been receiving about allowing you to live with an _'insane convicted murderer'_," supplied Lupin. "I think the headmaster would like you two to be seen in public and possibly consent to a few questions. Most likely there will be reporters there. If you do decide to do this, whatever you do, don't talk to Rita Skeeter. She'll twist your words."

Harry nodded. "Right."

"Are you up for it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," shrugged Harry, grinning, "I don't want people thinking you are someone you are not."

* * *

Sirius and Harry used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, tumbling out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. Though it was quite early into the summer holidays there was still a lot of people in The Leaky Cauldron, and silence fell when first Harry came tumbling out, followed by Sirius.

Harry bit his lip, feeling nervous. The uncanny stares of the Witches and Wizards were unnerving. He glanced at his Godfather who was busy dusting off his robes. Once that was done they walked to the back door and stepped out, facing a brick wall. Tapping his wand against the appropriate bricks, Sirius and Harry watched as they parted revealing Diagon Alley.

Stepping out into the sunlit alley, Sirius turned his head to Harry. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah," replied Harry numbly. He knew people were not happy with his living arrangements but he was happy. Why did the public have any right in where he chose to live? Attempting to change the subject he asked: "Where to first?"

"Ollivander's. I need a wand," stated Sirius.

"Huh? But you've already got one."

"Yeah, but it's not mine. Dumbledore gave it to me. My wand was snapped, irreparable when I was captured. I'd rather have a wand that is linked with me rather than one that was used by someone else years ago. There's just a little problem. Ollivander's is on the other side of Diagon Alley," explained Sirius.

They had no need to go into Gringotts since Remus had kindly gone to Diagon Alley after he had left and got some money for them out of their vaults. Sirius had not wanted to go into the Wizarding Bank, in case the public thought he might try to steal something. Despite that, Harry hoped the Wizarding World would accept Sirius back. He deserved it.

_Especially after his unjust imprisonment, _thought Harry.

They managed to reach Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before Sirius was recognised. It was as if someone had cast a slowing charm and had sped everything down. Witches and Wizards all stopped and stared, pointing, dragging their children back.

And then the whisperings began.

"Sirius Black…"

"…with Harry Potter…"

"I'm amazed that…."

"How dare you show your face in public!" a witch shouted, who moved to the front of the ever-growing crowd.

Harry saw Sirius tense. They kept moving ignoring the stares but the witch who had shouted at them blocked their path. Her eyes were glaring daggers at Sirius - and Harry had the distinct impression she would do something. Quickly, Harry leapt in front of Sirius as the witch brought out her wand. Harry did not blink. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but shrugged it off.

He narrowed his eyes at the witch. "Have you got a problem with the company I keep?"

"No dear," the witch smiled sweetly at him, "I'm just concerned about you that is all. It's better for you to live in a secure home instead trapped in a cellar and forced to eat crumbs."

"And where did you hear that from?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A friend of mine told me," she replied, sweetly

"And does this friend know me?"

"No, but we all know that _**Black," **_she spat, "is turning you against us. It's quite obvious."

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "Well you're wrong. Sirius has made my life worth it. He's made me happy. Growing up with Muggles who hate every inch of you is not something that you would wish upon a child. Sirius has done nothing wrong. I have everything I could have ever wanted. A loving home, a wonderful Godfather who would die for me, and for once in my life, I am happy." Harry turned to the rest of the street, raising his voice. "For the first time in my life I have a life worth living, and if none of you can accept that Sirius Black has done everything to make me feel like that, then you don't know him at all. He is my Godfather and guardian, and I trust him with my life. And you're going to have to accept that, because I will not leave the home that I have come to love."

And with that Harry walked away, Sirius following behind him, oblivious to the stares that followed their retreating backs.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," said Sirius as they walked towards Ollivanders. The crowd that had gathered had now dispersed and people were now milling around them, though Sirius noticed parents were still keeping children away from him. _At least they're not glaring at me anymore. _

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't let the world think you're bad. I had to say something. I couldn't let that woman try to ruin my happiness. They don't know you. I think they understand now or are at least going to give you a proper chance before they judge you."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Thanks."

* * *

After finishing their shopping, Sirius and Harry Flooed back to the cottage, only to find Albus Dumbledore waiting for them. His face was full of concern and he bade them to sit down.

"What has happened?" Harry asked first.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "I don't know how…but Peter Pettigrew has vanished from his cell in Azkaban."

**To be continued...**


	6. The Minister's Apology

**Chapter Six:**_ The Minister's Apology_

**Saturday 3****rd**** July - evening**

"What?" yelled Sirius, his eyes wide but full of anger.

Harry had to wonder how Wormtail had escaped from the Wizarding Prison. Every precaution had been used to ensure he could – and would not – escape.

"That's impossible!" Sirius exclaimed. "How could he? He was surrounded by Dementors day and night; heavily constructed wards surrounded his cell as well as anti-Animagus ones…it would be impossible for him to achieve that feat!"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It is a mystery that the Aurors are working on even now. However we do have other issues to worry about as well."

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He had just found happiness - would nothing ever change in his life? He wouldn't be permitted to hear this unless it possibly concerned him. "There is more?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry, other problems have arisen, however I feel they are all connected to Pettigrew's escape." The old man placed his hands in his lap, looking over the top of his half-moon glasses. "First, Bartemius Crouch was discovered dead in his home in the early hours. There had been no struggle. His wand is missing and there are signs that have led us to believe that another person resided in the house with him. Crouch's wife and only son died in nineteen-eighty-one and all records at the Ministry show he lived alone. Secondly a store in Diagon Alley was broken into - the Apothecary - and a batch of Polyjuice Potion stolen. It is likely that whoever killed Barty Crouch is one and the same. Finally, William Davids, an Auror, was found dead in an alley outside his home around nineteen-thirty. Locks of his hair were missing, as well as his Auror ID and pass. According to the guards at Azkaban William Davids arrived on Azkaban Island at precisely thirteen-hundred hours, inspecting Pettigrew's cell. Pettigrew was discovered gone at fifteen-hundred-hours. I have reason to believe that William Davids had been dead for sometime before his discovery, possibly since this morning."

The headmaster fell silent watching the two Wizards, waiting for their reaction.

"I can't believe this," Sirius hung his head, "we lock that bastard up and he flipping escapes - after how long in there?" He counted on his fingers: "Fifteen days!"

Harry bit his lip. "I'm sure we'll find him again. You did before."

"That's only because the Weasley's were on the front page of the _Prophet. _Whoever disguised themselves as an Auror is most likely a Death Eater. With Wormtail's ability to turn into a rat, and the likelihood that his 'rescuer' was using Polyjuice Potion, we won't be able to find them," explained Sirius. "Terrific. I fully expect to be blamed for this."

"And why is that Sirius?" Dumbledore asked innocently, however Harry spoke first.

"Because he's the only one to break out of Azkaban and half of the Wizarding World thinks he's abusing me. I'm sure the public will find some way of _**abusing **_this situation, if they haven't started already."

Dumbledore allowed a small smile. "Fortunately Harry, the Minister is keeping this news away from the public for the time being. The only people who know of all of these events and their possible connections are you two, the Minister, Minerva McGonagall and I."

Sirius leaned back in the chair, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm willing to bet that Rita Skeeter will someway get her grubby little hands on this and twist it to make it look like I'm the bad guy."

"If she does," warned Dumbledore, "I will have personal words with her myself."

Harry couldn't help laughing. He didn't know this reporter but from what he had heard, she was not someone he wanted to be interviewed by.

_She'd probably make me out to be some tragic hero…_

_

* * *

_

**Sunday 4****th**** July**

The news of Pettigrew's escape had seriously dampened Sirius' mood. Harry could tell his Godfather was angry at the establishment for allowing something like this to happen. Despite that, Harry knew Sirius was trying his best to remain his happy-go-lucky self, though on careful inspection, Harry could see memories reflecting in his eyes.

Harry sat at his desk, holding a quill, chewing on the end of it thoughtfully, wondering what he could put. He'd been given permission to tell Hermione and Ron the news, as long as neither of them blabbed to their parents. Hermione, being muggle-born didn't matter, but Ron, being a pure-blood had to keep his mouth shut. Although he felt reluctant, Harry realised Ron would be displeased - and rather annoyed - if Harry didn't tell him.

Running his eyes over the letter, Harry read through it, ensuring that he had put as much detail as possible in such a small letter.

_Hermione/Ron_

_How are your holidays so far? Mine have been great so far - Sirius is very different from the Dursleys. We sort of play Quidditch, though it is a bit hard with just two players. Professor Lupin dropped by yesterday. I think he and Sirius need some time to get to know each other again. I went to Diagon Alley with Sirius - ended up with me having to defend my rights to live with my Godfather. I can't believe the nerve of some people. _

_What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. No one must know about this, but since it concerns Pettigrew, Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to tell you - but you MUST promise not to repeat this to anyone. _

_Well, you see, Pettigrew is gone. He's escaped Azkaban and disappeared. Also Barty Crouch - a Minister at the Ministry - was found dead as well as an Auror. It looks like the same culprit who helped Pettigrew escape. As of now I don't know what is happening, but the public are not going to be informed about this development. _

_It's going to be kept as quiet as possible._

_Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon, _

_Harry_

"This looks reasonable enough," murmured Harry, rolling up the parchment. "Hedwig."

The snowy white owl flew from her perch, landing on Harry's shoulder. "Do you think you can take these letters to Ron and Hermione?"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers.

"Good girl." Harry attached the two letters, picked up an owl treat giving it to Hedwig. Opening his window, Harry watched as his owl soared into the sky.

* * *

The next couple of days passed without incident. So far nothing on Pettigrew's escape had been printed. Unfortunately with an Auror and a Ministry official dead, it couldn't be helped but be leaked about the escape but so far no one had drawn any conclusions as to why they happened on the same day.

Harry glanced up as another owl soared into the kitchen. Frowning he watched as the owl relinquished a letter and departed. It was addressed to Sirius in an unfamiliar handwriting, but he took the envelope to the fire and chucked it in, watching it burn.

Sirius had been right about the public blaming him. Somehow they had managed to link him to the murders despite the fact he had been in Diagon Alley at the time. Since then he had been receiving letters and a few howlers from concerned parents who didn't want their saviour living with a murderer. Still, Harry knew his words in Diagon Alley had been worth it. Not all the letters were threatening - in fact a few of them had been quite nice, appraising Sirius of trying to get on with his life and ignore the threats made by 'concerned parents'.

He sat eating his breakfast when Sirius walked into the kitchen, a barn-owl on his shoulder, holding an envelope that bore the Ministry's official seal.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Sirius was grinning as he sat down facing Harry. "This is an official apology from Cornelius Fudge himself. I was wondering when it would get here."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "He's given you an official apology?"

"Yup!" smiled Sirius who pushed the letter in front of Harry. As he read, Harry's mouth split into a happy smile.

_Dear Mr Black, _

_In compensation for your unjust prison sentence, I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby issue you with an official apology. A certificate will be sent to you shortly and an Order of Merlin First Class will be issued to you, as part of your compensation for being wrongfully imprisoned. _

_Along with this, I send First-class tickets to the Quidditch World Cup that is being held on Monday 25__th__ August. You and your young charge may come to the Minister's box for a first class experience of the final. _

_I trust that you have received the official amount of money in your Gringotts bank account. _

_I have also renewed your Auror's license, if you wish to rejoin the department. _

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge _

_Minister of Magic_

Looking up Harry's green eyes fell on a pair of gold tickets that lay in the centre of the table. "And we get them for free?"

Sirius nodded. "Good isn't it? James would be jealous, but then your dad had enough money to buy half of the teams, but free tickets…nah…he never got any of those."

Harry's smile fell as he thought of something. "I don't know about you but what about the people who think you are a nutter? There would be children there."

Sirius shrugged. "You are forgetting one thing: Auror's. The campsite and the field will be guarded by them. They wouldn't try anything in broad daylight with that tough security anyway."

"I suppose." Harry felt unsure. On one thing Harry wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup, but on the other was that people still thought Sirius as an insane murderer. _What if they try to hurt him regardless of the security? _

"You're worried aren't you?" his Godfather asked softly.

"Yeah, I am. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't."

"Are you sure?"

Reaching over, Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm positive."

**To be continued...**


	7. The Best Birthday

**Chapter Seven: **_The Best Birthday_

_ The Potter-Black Cottage,_

_ Godric's Hollow_

_ North Wales_

_ Monday 26__th__ July 1994_

_To Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_I understand that you have regularly looked after my Godson, Harry Potter, during the holidays and have made his summers happier then he's ever had before he began to attend Hogwarts. I would like to thank you for taking such good care of him. He is a good kid and you can be assured that I have been looking after him to the best of my ability. _

_I would like to extend my hand to you and your family in friendship. I am aware that certain individuals to not wish for me to raise Harry, but I love him as only a father could. I am hoping that you and your family will join me and Harry on his fourteenth birthday on Saturday 31__st__ July at our home for celebrations. _

_I understand that you may not feel comfortable with my presence - considering my past - and that your opinion may very well be that of everyone else's. I promise you I will not be mad and come and harm you or your family if you turn my offer down. _

_This is a genuine offer of friendship to you. _

_I hope, if you accept, that you will help me give Harry a birthday he deserves. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Sirius Black, _

_Harry Potter's Godfather and Guardian_

_

* * *

_

"I don't know Ron. I don't think it's a good idea," said Molly Weasley, as she gazed down at the letter that had arrived via Hedwig that morning.

Ron scowled. He had known his parents would react like this. Harry had sent a letter to him a week ago explaining that Sirius was sending a letter to his parents asking about his birthday and he had been prepared for this reaction. Since the letter had arrived Arthur and Molly Weasley had been discussing in quiet tones about what they could say.

_Looks like they don't want to risk it, _he thought.

Since the revelation that Sirius Black was innocent and guardian of Harry Potter, Ron had witnessed his parents worrying over his welfare. They didn't think it was right, even if he was innocent, and Ron, having met Sirius Black, was determined to defend him. Though his parents had hardly discussed it in front of him or his brothers and sister, he knew they were fairly concerned that Black was using him to his own ends.

"Why not?" protested Ron.

Arthur glanced to his wife and nodded for her to continue.

"Everyone is extremely wary of Sirius Black and what he is doing to Harry - and we have his best interests at heart - I just don't believe that Black would want us blood-traitors to impose upon his home. He comes from a very dark family, Ron."

"You think he's being horrible to Harry!" accused Ron, anger showing on his face. "He's not! I've had countless letters from Harry over the weeks and some photos too!" Pushing back his chair, Ron ran up to his room, dug around in his chest and extracted three Wizarding photographs. Back in the kitchen he shoved them into his parent's hands. "Look at them!"

The first one showed a one year old Harry sleeping in his Godfather's arms and Sirius' face was a mixture of joy and happiness. The second showed a thirteen year-old Harry standing next to his Godfather in front of their home, waving happily. Sirius had his hand on Harry's shoulder and was grinning broadly. The third illustrated Harry and Sirius throwing a Quaffle to one another, laughing. The Harry on the broom threw the Quaffle but he misjudged his aim and hit Sirius on the head with it, which massaged the spot but didn't care.

"If Harry wasn't having fun or was being forced to do things he didn't want to do would he send these?" said Ron. "Would his photographic self really be that happy?"

Molly bit her lip, "Probably not," she had to admit.

"And Harry defended Sirius in Diagon Alley at the beginning of July! It was front page news!" he continued. "If Harry was unhappy would he bother doing that?"

"No, he wouldn't," said Arthur, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Molly, maybe we should reconsider. Give Sirius Black a chance. Write a letter back and say that we accept, but explain that we are wary of him, but we will attend on Harry's birthday."

Molly was silent for a few minutes before finally giving in. It was a rare thing when she let something drop, but the combined efforts of Ron, the photographs and her husband seemed to have won her over.

"All right, Ron. We'll go."

* * *

**Tuesday 27****th**** July**

"Who's coming to Harry's birthday bash?" asked Remus as he poured out a cup of tea for himself and his guest.

Sirius sat back in the armchair, his eyes running over the various paintings his friend had decorated his living room with. "Hermione Granger and the Weasley's."

"All of them?" Remus couldn't believe that Sirius had managed that.

"I sent a letter to Arthur and Molly. I don't think they really wanted to go - Ron certainly does - but his parents expressed their concerns about me. They've agreed to come, but I feel there will be tension in the air for a while," replied Sirius, sipping the tea that Remus handed him.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" he asked.

"Nah," his friend shook his head. "I replied to their letter asking if they would like to meet me beforehand so that we could discuss the birthday arrangements. I said that we could meet wherever they wished, and that I would surrender my wand to them." He shrugged.

"And have they taken you up on your offer?"

"Yes. They want me to arrive by way of Floo at the Burrow. The older children are taking the youngsters out for the morning. I'm going tomorrow." Sirius bit his lip. "I don't want them thinking I'm someone I'm not. I know more than half of the Wizarding World believes otherwise, and I want to change that. I just hope I don't mess this up."

"Are you referring to the time when you Apparated on top of James' birthday cake?" Remus asked, remembering fondly of the incident. He grinned as he recalled the events that had unfolded afterwards.

"Partly. But this is the most important thing I have to do. If I have the Weasley's confidence in me then maybe many other people will to."

Remus smiled, taking a mouthful of tea. "I hope it works out for you, my friend."

"Wish you could be there on Harry's birthday," sighed Sirius. "It might make things easier."

Remus nodded sadly. "If I could I would. Unfortunately the Full Moon falls on July 30th. And I definitely won't be wide awake enough to come. I doubt you want me ruining Harry's special day by being grumpy. Sorry, mate."

"Hopefully next year then," said Sirius.

Remus nodded.

* * *

Clambering out of the fireplace Sirius stood up in the Weasley's kitchen casting his eyes around at his surroundings. His eyes met those of the Arthur and Molly Weasley and he nodded to them, before reaching into his robes and extracting his wand which he very slowly laid on the table in front of him. He stepped back, placing himself against the kitchen wall beside the fireplace. He cast a quick glance round it.

_Very homely, _he thought. The kitchen was small and cramped. A wooden table sat in the centre, chairs pushed in. Cook books stood upon shelves that lined the walls - a selection of Wizarding and Muggle cookbooks. A clock with one hand was pinned to the wall showing the faces of every Weasley member and where they were. Sitting by the window sill was an old radio.

He waited for them to speak, unsure of what he should say. _Let them make the first move. After all this is the most important part of today. Let them judge me._

Finally, Molly Weasley spoke, her voice shaking a little in fear. "Please sit down, Mr Black."

Sirius pulled out a chair, sitting as far away from his wand as possible, and sat back. "Please, call me Sirius."

The two Weasley's joined him at the table, clasping their hands together in front of them. "You want us to help you with Harry's birthday?" Arthur asked carefully.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I don't really know what is suitable for a fourteen-year-old boy. And Remus has no clue either. And well, since I would like to be friends with you, I thought you might be able to help me." He shrugged, trailing off, feeling a little awkward. _At least they are talking to me. _

Molly was frowning. "What about a dinner party?"

"I was thinking along the lines of that. What about games?"

"What did you have in mind?" questioned Arthur.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know really. I'm a bit out of touch with how you celebrate birthdays. You don't really celebrate them in Azkaban."

"What about doing something what you did as a child?" suggested Molly.

Sirius shuddered as his thoughts mused over his unhappy childhood. "No pleasant memories there. It was all big fancy parties and lots of lectures about the issue of 'the importance of the purity of blood', none of which I agreed with." He rolled his eyes. "A big load of bull-shit." His eyes widened when he realised what he had said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to swear like that."

_Padfoot, it's probably not a good idea to use language like that in front of them. _

They chose to ignore the profane language and instead continued to speak about what they could do. After the first hour of drawing up plans and generally passing ideas, the Weasleys were more at ease with Sirius and seemed to be enjoying his company.

For now they had accepted him.

But that could still change.

* * *

**Saturday 31****st**** July**

The sun was shining through his window as fourteen year old Harry Potter woke. His green eyes focused on the ceiling as a smile fell across his face. It was his birthday. He had never enjoyed it before, but this year he knew would be different. Sirius had been acting very oddly the last few days, and he had figured that he was keeping a secret.

He lay in bed for about ten minutes before deciding to rise. He took a quick shower, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, brushed his hair (though it just sprang back up) and went downstairs into the kitchen where the smell of bacon was wafting from.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" said Sirius as he sat a plate down in front of Harry which held two sausages, bacon, baked beans, scrambled egg, and a few chips. It smelled lovely and Harry hungrily dug into his meal, acknowledging Sirius with a nod.

Half-way through his meal he looked up, focusing his green eyes on Sirius' grey ones. "Are you trying to make me fat?" he grinned.

"What?" sputtered Sirius. "What makes you think that?"

Harry shrugged, stifling a laugh. "Just that with all the food you're cooking I might be too fat to play Quidditch." And then he laughed, ignoring the stunned look on his Godfather's face. Finally his Godfather joined in.

True, Sirius _**was**_ cooking more then he should for Harry, but he was just trying to be the concerned parent Harry needed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," grinned Harry.

Sirius waved a hand. "Ah, forget it. It's your birthday." He watched as his Godfather took out his wand and summoned a rather large box which came zooming into the kitchen and landed on top of the table.

"What's this?" Harry asked, slightly curious.

Sirius smiled. "Open it. It's from Remus, since he can't be here himself today."

Harry knew why. "He didn't have to." He muttered quietly. Pushing his breakfast aside, Harry reached for the box, pulling the flaps open and looking within. Inside was a rather large photograph. It was an enlarged photo of his parent's wedding day. Carefully he picked it up, gaping as he stared up at the image.

"It's your parent's official wedding portrait," explained Sirius. "Remus thought it would be a nice gift for you. It was rather expensive for him too, but he wanted to do this for you Harry, since you never had the chance to know your parents."

Harry felt tears begin to fall and he struggled to hold them back. All he could do was smile sadly at the image before him. His parents looked so happy - so young - and they hadn't deserved to die. But it was his birthday. A day of celebration, and it would be what his parents would've wanted.

_I wish I could remember them…_

_

* * *

_

By four in the afternoon the cottage at Godric's Hollow was filled with shouts of delight and laugher echoing around. The Weasley's with Hermione Granger had arrived around lunchtime. Sirius and Molly had stayed in the kitchen cooking an extravagant meal for them all. A huge buffet was laid out as well, though it was hardly touched after the superb Roast Chicken Molly had cooked.

The official wedding portrait of James and Lily Potter had been hung up in the living room. Only two members of the Weasley clan had been unable to attend - Arthur and Percy. Both had important work at the Ministry. Bill and Charlie had also been invited, and they spent most of the afternoon talking to Sirius, while Molly supervised the 'kids'.

Harry had literally been spoilt. Sirius had spent tons of money upon his Godson resulting in a few Quidditch items including his own practice snitch, a signed photograph from the England Quidditch Team, a first edition souvenir broom stick, as well as a few books on Quidditch. Harry had also received a few 'prank' items from the twins which had already been used on an unsuspecting Sirius. Ron had brought a big basket of chocolate frog cards and Hermione had given him a few smart shirts.

Molly had contributed with a knitted jumper showing the Gryffindor crest and two large gooey chocolate cakes.

Late in the afternoon Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie played Quidditch in the garden, protected by a charm to prevent Muggles from seeing them. Four against four: Harry, Sirius, Ginny and Charlie played against the twins, Ron and Bill. The final score was 250-120.

By the time the Weasley's left at eight-thirty, thanking Sirius for inviting them, Harry was exhausted. He made his way to bed, placing his birthday gifts on his bedroom floor before he flopped onto the bed.

He was asleep immediately.

Later on in the night, Harry woke and smiled contently.

_That was the best birthday ever._

**To be continued...**


	8. Dreams of Death

**Chapter Eight: **_Dreams of Death_

**Wednesday 4****th**** August**

**BLACK IS DARK AGENT TRAINING POTTER IN DARK ARTS!**

**PETTIGREW ESCAPES AZKABAN!**

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

**In recent weeks extraordinary events have unfolded in the Wizarding World. First and foremost: Sirius Black is found innocent of all crimes he was imprisoned for in 1981. Secondly: Peter Pettigrew is found alive and subsequently guilty of a number of horrendous crimes and sentenced to Azkaban prison. Thirdly: Sirius Black was given custody of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. **

**But the Ministry has not been entirely truthful with the public.**

**On the 3****rd**** July Bartemius Crouch was discovered dead in his home shortly before the body of Auror William Davids was discovered. But another extraordinary thing happened that same day. Peter Pettigrew, the man condemned to Azkaban prison for life, escaped. Is it consequence that these events happened at almost exactly the same time? **

**The **_**Daily Prophet**_**believes otherwise. **

**Through thorough investigation on this reporter's part, it is quite obvious to the naked eye that Sirius Black is behind these crimes and he is consorting with his Death Eater friend, Peter Pettigrew. You might ask why we believe that and here is our answer: **_**Who else has escaped Azkaban Prison? **_

**Sirius Black of course. **

**If the Ministry doesn't act now to arrest Black before more hideous crimes take place, the public may one day be mourning the murder of Harry Potter. **

**Is the Boy-Who-Lived truly safe with a convict who is feigning innocence?**

**

* * *

**

"ARGH!" Sirius balled his fists and slammed his hands down onto the table, snarling: "Bloody Rita Skeeter and her lies!"

"Isn't she the reporter Professor Dumbledore mentioned?" Harry asked, remembering that if Rita Skeeter got hold of the story of Pettigrew's escape he would be having words with her.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but she's not scared of Dumbledore. Reporters never are."

Harry picked up the paper reading the front page, a scowl forming on his face. "Could they really take me away from you?" He didn't want to leave Sirius.

"They could, but Dumbledore wouldn't let them. I didn't tell you this before but Cornelius Fudge has expressed some concern that he thinks you should be brought up in a proper Wizarding Family." Sirius bit his lip. "No matter how hard I try, no one is going to believe that I never did those things. It will always haunt us." Sirius shook his head. "Sometimes I feel like it may have been better to leave you at the Dursleys…that I should've waited until the public had got used to the idea that I was innocent. But instead I stuck myself head-first into a situation that was bound to cause conflict."

"You can't change the past," said Harry. "If you could would you really send me back to the Dursleys?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I wouldn't. It wouldn't be fair on you."

Harry smiled, glad that Sirius hadn't confirmed his fears that his Godfather was seriously thinking of trying to make amends, though realistically he couldn't. "I had to ask, you know."

"I realised that."

* * *

The article hadn't done much damage to Sirius' reputation. The only thing it did was to convince people more that Sirius _**was **_innocent, but that was because, unknowingly, on Harry's birthday a reporter (not Skeeter) had snuck to Godric's Hollow, hidden by a disillusionment charm and then taken photos of Harry on his birthday, seemingly enjoying himself. Sirius had been angry that someone had dared to appear and take a risk all for a photo, but Dumbledore had wisely pointed out that it proved that Sirius was not abusing Harry.

So, Rita Skeeter's plan in trying to downgrade Sirius had failed.

But it still annoyed him thoroughly.

* * *

**Saturday 23****rd**** August - early morning**

_/Harry was having a strange dream. One minute he had been watching the World Cup, the next he was inside a dark gloomy house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Carefully he cast his gaze around. Why had he been enjoying himself one minute and the next he was feeling apprehensive of where he was? He swallowed, ignoring the feeling of dread that was settling in his stomach. _

_"Nagini…come here my precious!" a soft voice called from high above. _

_Harry froze, clearly unsure of where to proceed. He bit his lip. _Where am I? _Then something slithered past his feet and he jumped, shakily laughing when he saw a snake slither by. It proceeded up the stairs and Harry followed, curiosity getting the better of him. _

_The snake turned right at the landing and continued its path towards an open door. Harry inched carefully along, barely making a sound. Voices could be heard and as he neared the door, he watched as the snake slithered through. Leaning back against the wall, Harry listened. _

_It was only then he noticed a presence of another man, an old man, with an old stick supporting his weight. He seemed mystified. Why hadn't Harry noticed him before? But he had no time to wonder over the matter as he heard the soft, slithery voice speak his name. _

_"I must use Harry Potter. He is the only one I dare use." _

_If his memory served him correctly, Harry was sure that was Voldemort. But wasn't he meant to be in hiding in Albania? Something was wrong. Very wrong. _This is no ordinary dream…_he realised. _

_"He is protected too well. The muggle-loving fool Dumbledore is keeping watch on the boy and Black is a foe few wish to cross. His loyalty to the Potters is pure. He must be disposed off before we can gain access to Potter." It was a voice Harry had never heard of. He swallowed. _

_"Yes, he must be," the slithery voice spoke again. "The Quidditch World Cup is an opportune moment for you to deliver the fatal blow to Black." _

_"Yes my lord." _

_"And then our way to Potter will be clear." The soft voice laughed. "With Black's death, there will be no one to save Harry Potter. He will be mine. The time draws closer…and Lord Voldemort will arise once more from the ashes." _

_Laughter. _

_Harry froze and then he heard the voice of the snake, translated in English for him. _

_"Nagini tells me that an old Muggle is standing directly outside this door, listening to our every word. Well, let's be cordial and invite our visitor in, Crouch." _

Crouch? _Harry thought. _Isn't he dead?

_But the man that appeared was not Bartemius Crouch, but someone who looked younger but had an unmistakable resemblance to the deceased Crouch. He was quite pale and had straw-coloured hair. A long nose too._

_Harry watched as the old man was pulled roughly into the room. Harry inched forward and stood directly behind the old man. _I'm invisible to them. I'm just a spectator, _Harry realised. _

_The old man's voice shook with fear as he spoke. "I've heard enough tonight to know that you're planning murder." _

_"Am I?" the cold voice asked. _

_"Yes. And if I don't come back soon my wife will call the police. I daresay they will be deeply interested in what I've heard tonight." _

_"You have no wife…and you've told no one that you came. You cannot lie to Lord Voldemort." _

_"A Lord is it?" the old man scoffed. "Well, I don't think much of your manners, my Lord. Turn around and face me like a man!" _

_"NO!" Harry yelled, but they didn't hear him. He had a feeling of dread of what was about to happen. _

_"Oh, but I am not a man, I am much more then that…however I will face you. Wormtail, turn my chair for me." _

_A short balding man stepped forward and Harry felt anger course through him. Wormtail. He was here, helping Voldemort plan Sirius's death. The chair was turned and Harry felt shock form on his face. The old man screamed as green light flashed and he crumpled to the floor dead./_

Harry woke from his dream, sweat covering his forehead, his scar burning with such pain that he yelled out.

Immediately he heard footsteps and Sirius burst into his room, running to his bedside. "Harry!"

Shaking, Harry allowed Sirius to help him sit up. Everything that he had just seen coursed through his head. His throat felt constricted but he managed to ask for water. His hands unsteady he took the glass offered and drank three large gulps.

When his shaking had subsided, Sirius looked Harry in the eyes. "What's wrong? I've never heard you yell like that before."

"Voldemort…" Harry replied. "A dream…him, Wormtail and someone who looked like Crouch, but only younger…they were talking about me and…you. They were planning to kill you at the Quidditch World Cup. They said in order to get to me you must be disposed of." Harry felt tears. They wanted to murder his Godfather. The Quidditch World Cup was in two days time. Tomorrow they would leave… "We can't go, Sirius, not if something happens to you."

Sirius was silent, but finally he spoke. "Harry, nothing is going to happen to me. I won't let you lose me."

Harry gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. "What about Voldemort?"

"If something happens, I can handle it," said Sirius solemnly, but then he brightened up, smiling at his Godson. "There is nothing on earth that is going to make you miss the World Cup."

But Harry couldn't get the feeling of dread out of his stomach.

He feared for Sirius' life.

He couldn't lose him.

_I just can't._

**To be continued...**


	9. The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter Nine: **_The Quidditch World Cup_

**Monday 25****th**** August**

The day of the cup arrived bright and sunny. Harry rose early. He hadn't slept well since the dream and though he had tried his best to look forward to the World Cup, he found his fear for Sirius overshadowing it. The dream kept replaying throughout his mind, keeping him wide awake at night. The words that Voldemort and his followers had said, made Harry worry continually. He hated the fact that Sirius wasn't taking the threat on his life seriously.

_Nevertheless he did promise me that he wouldn't leave me…_

Harry climbed out of bed, throwing on his jeans and t-shirt, picking up the rucksack he had packed the night before. Walking down the stairs he found his Godfather waiting in the lounge.

"Hey kid. Have a good sleep?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "It was alright."

"The dream is still bothering you, isn't it?" guessed Sirius.

Harry knew he couldn't lie to his Godfather. "Yeah, it is." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm worried that I'm going to lose you. And something is going to happen…I can just feel it."

Sirius wrapped an arm around his Godson's shoulders. "Harry, Dumbledore has made sure that we will be under constant guard during our entire stay. The Aurors loyal to Dumbledore have agreed to keep a watch out for me. Nothing will happen, Harry. If it does, the Aurors will ensure that you and I can get away."

Harry blinked looking down. Finally he met Sirius' eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Harry, you're not going to lose me. I'm going to keep on saying that until you believe me."

Harry swallowed. "I do believe you: I'm just worried. I can't help it. I get a home and someone is already trying to tear us apart."

Sirius smiled sadly. "I know. I'm scared myself. Part of me doesn't want to go to the Cup, but then that means we are letting fear rule our lives. Whatever happens, Harry, someone will always be trying to kill me to get to you. But I'm not going to die, not today anyway. Not until I'm old and wrinkly."

Harry managed a small laugh.

* * *

Around eleven Sirius and Harry took a Portkey to the grounds of the World Cup, arriving in the middle of a moor. Helping Harry to his feet, Sirius turned to face the two Wizards who stood in front of them. One held a long roll of parchment. The two Wizards looked slightly nervous at the presence of Sirius Black and Harry Potter, but they dealt efficiently with them, instructing them to go to the first field and ask for Mr. Roberts.

They strode through the field side by side, towards a distant cottage. As they neared it, the two discovered that a field just to the back of the cottage was filled with hundreds of tents. Stopping in front of a man at the gate to the field, Sirius handed over some money and was directed to the tent he and Harry were to share. They had been placed by the edge of the wood at the top of the field next to the Weasley's.

As the two made their way through the field, Sirius was aware of Witches and Wizards staring at them, pulling their children to safety. He blocked them out of his mind, ignoring the whispers that were following him. They reached their tent which was situated next to the Weasley's. The red haired family were sitting outside – Mr. Weasley was trying to light a fire.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione called from where she sat.

Harry grinned and replied: "Hello Hermione!"

The tent had already been set up for them and Harry and Sirius ducked inside to see what it looked like. Sirius watched as Harry's mouth fell open. The tent was split into three separate mini-rooms. Two were situated to the side, but the one they stood in now consisted of a table with two chairs, a kitchen area, and a small living area. Sirius moved off to the left, flinging open the flap that led into the two small bedrooms to the side. The tents had been provided by the Ministry of Magic which did explain why the tents had already been set up on arrival. Sirius had figured he would have to do it himself, but it seemed the Ministry was still afraid of him and wished to keep him pleased in any way they could.

By all accounts he had the right to sue the Ministry, but he wasn't going to. Dumping his back pack on the small put-up bed, Sirius exited the tent and joined the Weasley's. Harry was already chatting to Hermione.

Sirius sat between Arthur and Charlie chatting quietly about the Ministry. Every-so-often witches and wizards passed their group, sending frightened glances at Sirius, though a few did greet him and wished him well. Sirius tried his best to ignore the tension that was surrounding the entire camp-site. He hated feeling like someone who was untrustworthy.

When the merchandise cart came round, Sirius decided to buy a gift for everyone, which constituted all of the Weasley children (save for Percy, who declined) plus Hermione and his god-son a pair of Omnioculars. Arthur hadn't wanted to accept charity but Sirius had refused to back-down.

As evening came, the atmosphere grew excited. Even Sirius couldn't help grinning - despite the amount of people _**still **_muttering about his presence. He found himself recalling the Quidditch World Cup in 1978 when he, James, Lily, Remus and Peter had all gone to the final. It had been the summer they had officially left school and become adults.

_Laughing, Sirius slapped James on the back, grinning madly. "I told you they'd win! You owe me some galleons mate!" _

_James scowled, but then smiled as he ruffled inside his pockets picking out one galleon and flinging it to Sirius, who caught it in his hand. _

_"Hey, the bet was if 'England lost but Brazil didn't get the snitch' you would pay me five galleons, not one!" _

_James chuckled. "And if you remember Padfoot, I don't have any more money. I spent it all on the food." _

_"Typical…you always have an excuse. That's so like you Potter." _

_"I resent that, you know!" James whacked him upside the head. _

_"What's Padsy done now?" Remus asked as he, Lily and Peter caught up with the duo. _

_"Acting like he has a brain the size of a pea," James replied. _

_Sirius scowled, but otherwise didn't react. It wasn't really worth it. Instead, he asked, "So when are we Apparating back to England?" _

_The Quidditch World Cup had been held in Brazil, so the five of them had Apparated over. It had taken a lot of work especially on Peter's part, but he had succeeded without splinching himself. Peter may not be as able at magic as the other four, but he had been one of the first to achieve Apparition during sixth year lessons, which had surprised everyone. Despite his latent magical abilities, Peter was proving himself to be capable in the world - he had after all gained a job in the Ministry of Magic that dealt with World Politics. _

_But then that achievement had been with the influence of Peter's father. _

_"There's one thing I am so not looking forward to when we get back to England," said Sirius, as they walked back along the path to the designated Apparition point._

_"Working?" guessed Lily._

_"Got it in one!" laughed Sirius. _

_"If you didn't want to work, why the heck did you choose to study to become an Auror?" Remus asked._

_Sirius shrugged. "Let's just say I want to piss off my family." _

_"And the fact that you want to prove you are not like them is not your motive?" asked James slyly. _

_"Well, could be…" Sirius grinned. _

_"You're an ass, Pads." Remus replied. _

_"Yep, I know." _

Shaking his head Sirius withdrew from the memory as a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at almost exactly the same time, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the pitch. Leaving the roaring fire going, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley clan walked with the rest of the camp towards the Quidditch stadium, excitement bustling throughout the crowd.

* * *

Shouts of jubilation echoed around them as they made their way back to their tents.

The match was over with Ireland winning one hundred and seventy to Bulgaria's one hundred and sixty. It had been an incredible match to witness, probably one of the best in years. Sirius had spent the majority of the summer practicing with Harry, and with enough practice he reckoned his Godson would be able to acquire a place in a national Quidditch Team.

Harry was definitely good enough, by far.

Grinning, he and Harry slipped into their tent as they arrived back at the camp. Harry was way too awake to be sleepy. "Want a cup of Hot Chocolate?"

"Yeah." Harry was busily staring into the Omnioculars replaying the action from the match. "I've definitely got to try this out at home, Sirius. There's so much I could do but never realised before!"

Sirius laughed, remembering how James used to experiment with the Quidditch manoeuvres. "Let's just hope you don't do what your father did."

"What did he do?" asked Harry curiously.

"He tried a complicated move and he ended up falling off his broom and nearly - very nearly - breaking his back in the progress."

"Ouch." Harry sounded a little down-hearted.

"I'm sure if I cast some charms on your broom that would enable you to not fall off, and then it would be alright for you to try," replied Sirius.

"Really?" grinned Harry.

"Though Lily wouldn't approve, James would certainly do it if he was still alive…" Sirius trailed off, biting his lip. Memories assaulted him. He swallowed, ignoring the sudden images that were roaming through his mind.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

_He's very observant. Just like Lily. _

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I am. Just memories, that's all." He smiled slightly. "Here's your drink." He handed his Godson a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "I'm just going for a stroll. I'll be back shortly."

Harry nodded. "Be careful."

As he departed from the tent, Sirius noticed the fear on his Godson's face. If someone was going to attempt to kill him, then Sirius preferred to deal with it on his own. It would be best to not involve Harry.

_Though he already is involved, no matter how much I don't like that._

_

* * *

_

Sirius sat on a log at the edge of the forest, amongst the sky. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to shake the feeling of dread that was gathering. Something was going to happen. He just knew it.

_Footsteps. The rustling of the wind. _

Sirius whirled around, his eyes focused on the darkness within the forest. Someone was there. _This is it. _

Whipping out his wand he pointed it at the darkness, breathing slowly, waiting patiently. But then something hit him in the back and he went flying, his wand falling off to the side. Scrambling round he climbed to his feet only to come face to face with the man Harry had described to him from his dream.

It was not Bartemius Crouch, the man who had been found murdered in his home, but _his son. _

"This is not possible," whispered Sirius. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Maybe…" the figure responded, "but my time has not come yet." A wand was pointing straight at Sirius's chest. "Unfortunately, your time is up, Sirius Black."

**To be continued...**


	10. The Dark Mark

**Chapter Ten: **_The Dark Mark_

Harry paced round the tent, his stomach constricting with fear. He knew his Godfather wouldn't want him to worry about him, but Harry couldn't help it. Sirius was the father he had never had. _And someone is trying to tear us apart. _

Harry swallowed. Retrieving his wand, he ran out into the camp, but as he stared round at his surroundings, he realised he had bigger problems then he had initially thought.

* * *

"Ron! Ginny! Fred! George! Hermione!"

Hermione glanced up from talking to Ginny as Arthur Weasley came rushing into the tent, his face red and his wand held at the ready. She could see fear in his eyes.

"Everyone out! Now! Quickly!"

"What's happened, dad?" Charlie asked, stepping forward, pulling out his own wand as he did so.

Arthur nodded at the closed tent opening. From beyond the fabric they could hear screams and chants. "We have to get out, as quickly as possible."

Without even waiting for another answer he yelled at them to move again. Grabbing Ginny's hand, Hermione pulled her out of the tent; her face fell as she saw the commotion outside. Tents were on fire. The Muggles that had been collecting tickets were floating up, down, side-to-side in the air, as figures, dressed in black with masks obscuring their faces, laughed gleefully. Hermione swallowed the sick feeling that had gathered in her stomach.

"RUN! Get to the Portkey!" Ron's father shouted again, as he, Charlie, Bill and Percy ran off to engage the masked figures.

Even as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George ran she spied Harry lunging out of his own tent, his eyes widening at what he saw. Catching his eye she tried to beckon to him, but instead he headed towards the forest yelling his Godfather's name.

Before she could pursue, Hermione felt George grabbing her. "Come on!"

She could only watch as Harry's silhouette vanished amongst the trees, yelling one name.

* * *

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Green light flashed, but Sirius flung himself to the side, rolling into a crouch as he did so. _I need my bloody wand! Where the fuck is it? _His hands scrambled around on the floor even as he kept his eyes on his attacker. _And he shouldn't even be here…let alone alive! _He had to get answers. And he had to survive.

"_CRUCIO_!"the man bellowed again, grinning against the darkness.

Sirius fell to the ground writhing in pain. He hadn't had enough time to move - he felt his body jerking crazily. And then it was gone. The man approached him, kneeling down placing his wand against Sirius' temple.

"It's a shame that your Godson won't be here to see your death."

Glaring at the man, Sirius tried to push himself up but failed to do so as a fist flew into his face, breaking his nose. His head slammed back onto the ground.

"Give up, Black!" the man taunted. "I'm going to kill you anyway."

"Then why don't you stop messing around and do it!" baited Sirius.

"Are you so willing to die?"

But before Sirius could reply someone leapt from the trees, pulling the man away from him. Cursing, the man shouted the killing curse, aiming for Sirius but the man's attacker pulled back his wand arm and the curse went wide. Sirius scrambled to his knees, his right hand coming into contact with his wand. Picking it up, he aimed a curse at the man, but missed.

Suddenly the man swept out an arm sending his own attacker into the trees. But it wasn't quiet. Staring at each other, Sirius realised he could hear people screaming from the campsite and the smell of burning filled his nostrils.

"I'll be back for you," the man hissed. "Mark my words."

Raising his wand high in the sky, the man screamed: "_MORSMORDE_!" And then he Apparated, leaving Sirius standing in the darkness, his eyes focused on the glaring symbol of Lord Voldemort above him.

* * *

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes. His head had smashed hard against the ground when the man he had attacked had sent him flying. He didn't know how long he had been under but by the looks of things it hadn't been long. High above him he could see the distinct outline of a symbol: a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth. He had never seen the symbol before, but even seeing it above him in the sky, Harry knew it was bad. He shivered slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

It was then he noticed his Godfather standing just to the side of him, his eyes focused upon the sky. Scrambling to his feet Harry ran forward and enveloped Sirius in a hug. "Sirius! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Sirius almost jumped out of his skin but regained control before he could do anything stupid. "Harry!" He grabbed his Godson's shoulders. "I didn't know you were there."

Harry grinned, despite the pain in his head. "You didn't know I was the one who pulled that man away from you?"

Sirius shook his head. "It was a bit dark. I should've realised you would do something rash like that."

Harry shrugged. "My dad wouldn't have wanted you to take a stupid risk like that and run off towards a danger you were forewarned about."

"True," smiled Sirius slightly. "I'm just a bit battered. Come on, we'd better get back to the camp, make sure everyone is safe."

* * *

When they emerged from the forest, Sirius noticed that Aurors were gathering witches and wizards around, ensuring that they were okay. His eyes ran over the burnt out shells of the tents. "What happened?"

"I don't know. When I came out of our tent I saw these figures marching along, chanting. They were dressed in black. They were hurting the Muggles, laughing as they did so, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Everyone was fleeing for their lives. I saw Ron and Hermione and the others, but I didn't stop. My main concern was you. I couldn't risk losing you," explained Harry.

"I know." Sirius wrapped an arm round his Godson. "And I can't lose you either which is why I didn't want you in the line of fire. I'm just glad you're safe."

"HARRY!"

Sirius focused his eyes on a bushy-haired girl running towards them. It was Hermione.

"You're okay."

Harry nodded. "You didn't think I would do anything stupid did you?"

Hermione laughed. "No, but I did see you running into the forest. I was worried."

"Good thing he did. He saved my life," interrupted Sirius. "If he hadn't done I would be dead now." It was true. If Harry hadn't intervened at that crucial moment he would be dead. And Harry would have lost the only thing he knew to a father. "Hermione, do you know where Mr. Weasley is?"

She nodded.

"Good. Harry, go with Hermione. I need to speak to the Aurors. Let them know who that man was," instructed Sirius. "I'll come and collect you from the Burrow, Harry."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I know, but no one will be trying to hurt me now, not with all these Aurors around. I promise Harry, nothing will happen."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Sirius gave Harry a hug and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later, alright?" He tilted Harry's head up by the chin.

Harry nodded and then walked away with Hermione; Sirius watched until his Godson had disappeared into the throng of people, before he, himself, started looking round for the right Auror to talk to.

* * *

Hidden high in the trees, obscured beneath an Invisibility Cloak, Barty Crouch Junior watched his prey move away. He had been so close to completing his goal, but no matter. He had tried. If Potter hadn't gotten in the way, Black would've been dead.

_Still, _he thought, _there will be other opportunities to carry out my task. _

And with that, he Disapparated back to his master, to report his mission failure.

_Tonight will be a painful one, _he mused.

**To be continued...**


	11. Offers and Requests

**Chapter Eleven: **_Offers and Requests_

_Ah! There you are! _Sirius headed towards Kingsley Shacklebolt who he had spotted clearing up some of the burnt out tents. He was working alone, his eyes continually scanning, searching for danger as he flicked his wand at the tents, vanishing them and erasing any marks that had been left behind by the devastation of the fire. He glanced up as Sirius approached and gave him a wry smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Sirius spoke in a whisper, careful to not allow anyone else hear what he had to say. "I think I know who murdered Crouch Senior, William Davids and enabled Pettigrew to escape from Azkaban."

Kingsley's eyes widened as he considered what he could do. Finally he nodded, and, taking Sirius by the arm led him into the shadows of the forest where they could talk alone. "Go on."

"This may seem totally impossible - it does to me - but I've seen him with my own eyes," said Sirius. "In fact he just tried to kill me," he shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not making any sense am I?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, you're not."

"I figured. Anyway, I believe the murderer to be Bartemius Crouch Junior." Ge held up a hand to stop Shacklebolt from speaking. "I saw him with my own eyes just now – in fact I dueled with him. He was the one who sent up the Dark Mark. I know he supposedly died in Azkaban - I was there, I saw him being buried - but it is him, I assure you. I don't know how he got away, but I've got a feeling that his father kept him hidden, and then he escaped, killing his father and William Davids."

Shacklebolt was frowning, considering the possibilities. "It is possible that something may have happened. Crouch's wife did die at almost exactly the same time, so maybe they switched taking on each other's appearance? It is possible…And you say he attacked you?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, and conjured the Mark."

"We need evidence to support your claim," Kingsley replied.

"Do you want me to give you my memories?"

Kingsley nodded. "It'll give me time to review them and hopefully make a statement confirming that he is alive and that he needs to be captured. Come by my office tomorrow."

"Okay." Sirius shook the Auror's hand. "Thanks for not doubting me."

"You are an innocent man, Black. It does us no good to doubt you, especially when Albus Dumbledore is standing by you."

Sirius allowed a small smile and then he moved into the forest, Apparating away once he was hidden from view. It was, without a doubt, that the darkness that had once encroached their world, was beginning once more.

* * *

**Tuesday 26****th**** August**

The following morning the Daily Prophet was filled with reports about the 'tragedy of the Quidditch World Cup' which Rita Skeeter had blamed Sirius for. She had no evidence to support her theory but Sirius knew she would not stop accusing him of anything. There were some people who could not let the former crimes he had been accused of go.

Early that morning Kingsley Shacklebolt had dropped by their cottage explaining that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Sirius to turn up at the Ministry, in case Ministry employees decided his intentions were not honourable in the slightest. Sirius had agreed with this, but only for the sake of his own safety.

A lot of the public were going to blame him for the Dark Mark despite the lack of evidence. Rita Skeeter had a way with words, and what she said was more believable then what an innocent man had to say.

_Besides, _Sirius thought miserably, _they think I'm insane anyway. _

Having given Kingsley his memories to review, Sirius waited patiently for Harry to rise from bed. His Godson had gone straight to sleep as soon as they had arrived home. Sirius on the other hand had been unable to stay still, let alone fall asleep.

Sighing, he turned the Daily Prophet over and ran his eyes over the crossword but found he could not bring himself to do it. Frustration coursed through him. He hated the fact that the world believed him a liar. Would this be what his life was like from now on? Always being accused of things? Always to be feared? Never to be left alone by the infuriating press?

Left to his thoughts he did not see the flash of light as a letter appeared from nowhere and land on the table. He didn't notice it until he rubbed his tired eyes and looked down. Picking up the letter, he slit it open pulling out an elegant piece of parchment.

_**Sirius,**_

_**Please come by my office today at 10am. **_

_**Albus**_

_Simple and to the point, _thought Sirius.

Glancing up at the mantle, Sirius read the clock noting that he had twenty minutes before he was due to meet Dumbledore. Retrieving a piece of parchment, he scribbled a note to Harry telling him that he would be back soon and not to worry, before Apparating from the cottage to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Sirius? Are you there?"

Looking worriedly around Harry cast his glance around the kitchen, his eyes falling upon a piece of parchment with his name written elegantly on the top. Picking it up, he read through it, his fear for Sirius evaporating like dust.

_**Harry,**_

_**Don't worry. I've gone to Hogwarts for a chat with Dumbledore. **_

_**Keep yourself busy, **_

_**Padfoot **_

Shaking his head in relief, Harry cooked himself bacons and egg, eagerly awaiting Sirius' return.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Disbelief spread across his face and even Sirius' mind was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore had gone loony.

The old man merely smiled, clasping his hands in front of him before replying: "I would like you to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

Sirius was still shaking his head. "As much as it would please me to be by Harry all year, I don't think many of the 'concerned' parents would appreciate me teaching their children. They'd be afraid I'd teach them dark magic."

"Yet it is not their position to question me. I have asked the school governors and - though they are wary - they have agreed. If you take this appointment, you would make a welcome addition to the teaching staff."

"There's an ulterior motive isn't there?" Sirius asked slowly. There was something more to this. Albus Dumbledore had many other applicants to choose from. Why him? He wasn't even qualified and he hadn't even applied! But he did have ample experience in the field…

"You know me too well Sirius," the headmaster replied. "Yes, other than your experience in the field of Dark Magic, there is another reason for me to offer this position to you."

"It's the recent attempt on my life," stated Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is. Barty Crouch Junior being alive and serving Voldemort has given me great worry. Harry's dreams are also deeply troubling. Voldemort will not stop until you are dead, just to hurt Harry. It would not be fair for him to lose you so soon after finding you. He has already lost so much in his young life and he does not deserve to lose another. Darkness is coming to our world Sirius, and these children need to be prepared to face what is out there. Whenever this war comes, it will be worse than what it was before. I trust you to teach the students everything they need to know. They need a Professor with experience and knowledge of the old war. And that person is you."

Sirius swallowed. "I don't know…I realise it's for my own safety as well…but the thought of teaching children with my history…" he stopped, wondering what he could say.

"Go and talk to Remus. He may be able to help you make a decision. I cannot force you to accept this position: it is in the end your choice."

* * *

"I think it's a smashing idea!" Remus replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Seriously? You really think me - _the famous convicted murderer turned innocent wizard - _could teach children?"

"Yeah," Remus responded, "you have the experience and the right attitude. You're not the stupid pranking idiot you were in our school days Sirius. You've grown up."

"Azkaban changes you," muttered Sirius. "I just don't think I could teach children. They might be afraid of me."

"Look at this way, Pads," said Remus as crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair, a grin forming on his face, "if they are afraid of you because of your history they won't do anything to upset you would they? It would be a piece of cake. Besides being with Harry is surely one of the advantages?"

Sirius ran a wry hand through his hair. "I suppose….I just wish it was an easier decision to make. If there is a war coming I want to fight in it – I don't want to be stuck behind a teacher's desk."

"The war is not here yet. Why not ask Harry about this?"

Sirius frowned. "He'd say yes in an instant."

"There you go. There's your answer. If Harry is willing to learn from you, then you should feel proud that at least one student would be listening to your lessons." Remus' eyes darkened. "If a war comes, Sirius, you'd have less time to see Harry, especially if you were fighting in it. Take the chance while you can because in the end, you might very well lose it."

"I suppose I should ask Harry, just in case he doesn't agree with your prediction of his reaction," replied Sirius. His lips twitched. "And you're right about what would happen if a war comes."

* * *

Harry was thrilled with the idea of Sirius teaching him Defence. Despite his own reservations on taking the job, Harry's smile alone had convinced him to accept. His Godson deserved happiness in these dark times and if being at Hogwarts was the only way for that, then he would do so. His own personal worry that everything would blow up in his face settled down when Sirius readily began to plan lessons with Remus' help – that is until the day he didn't turn up at all.

He had received a note from Dumbledore explaining Remus' absence was a matter of the 'Order of the Phoenix' and that, in Sirius' estimation, meant only one thing. The headmaster had requested that Remus infiltrate the werewolf underground, retrieving information and hopefully bringing the werewolf community onto the light side.

It was the only logical conclusion to his friend's absence, especially since a full moon wouldn't occur for another few weeks.

With darkness rising, Sirius knew that the headmaster needed all manner of information before it descended upon the world. Whatever happened in the future, Sirius would try his hardest to protect his Godson, but he couldn't protect Harry forever. His Godson's fate meant that he would always be on the front line.

And that scared him the most.

He would die before he allowed anyone to harm his Godson.

_Harry doesn't deserve this. No one does, but fate made it this way. All I can do is protect and hope that Harry doesn't lose himself along the way. _

Even that thought comforted him, however little it did.

**To be continued...**


	12. On the Hogwarts Express!

**Chapter Twelve: **_On the Hogwarts Express!_

**Monday 1****st**** September**

"George, Fred, hurry up!" Mrs Weasley shouted over her shoulder at her twin sons who were falling behind the rest of the crowd. Harry sniggered as he pushed the trolley containing his trunk and Hedwig's Owl cage through the station. Sirius had dropped him off at the Weasley's house around seven that morning before Apparating to Hogwarts School gates on his own.

Harry had diligently kept Sirius' appointment as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from Ron and Hermione. They had given him some odd looks as to why Sirius wasn't taking Harry to the station but he had a feeling that Hermione had guessed the main reason why he was not available. But he was not going to tell them even if they begged him to.

Walking through the crowded station at King's Cross, Harry hummed to himself, his mind roaming back to the past where he recalled - however distantly and long ago it was - his mother's voice. It was soft and sweet and he smiled lightly. Other then the nightmare where Voldemort had been plotting Sirius' murder, Harry had been having a few strange dreams of late. His dreams seemed to be focused on his parents, James and Lily before their deaths. When he had explained to Sirius that he had been hearing his mother's singing in his dreams Sirius had merely said that Lily _did _use to sing to him every night before he went to sleep.

But the thing that Harry could not understand was why he had not remembered that before. Having asked his Godfather why, the only reason that seemed sensible enough was the fact that Sirius' continued presence in Harry's life was causing old and buried fragments of memory to emerge in his dreams.

It was nice to hear his mother's voice. Even if he couldn't remember her, he still had some, if vague memories off her, even if it was just her voice.

"Harry?"

He jumped softly as Hermione laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Harry nodded. "Sure, I was just remembering something."

"You were humming," she noted. "I've never heard you hum before."

Harry felt himself go red. He shrugged his shoulders trying to dismiss it. "I know. It's nothing. I won't make a habit of it." He turned his gaze away from Hermione. Why did he suddenly feel so uncomfortable talking about his parents in front of her? He never had before….until Sirius had come along. Sirius had opened new ways for him to remember his parents and get to know them. Maybe it was because it was something personal. He shook his head trying to forget the conversation. Perhaps he was too protective of his memories now? Sirius had told him that no matter how little he remembered of James and Lily Potter, he should treasure the memories he did have of them inside him.

Yes, that had to be it.

He had so little memories of his parents that he wanted to keep them to himself. _I wish I could've known them._

_

* * *

_

Harry sat gazing out of the window as the Hogwarts Express sped along the track towards their destination. It was now midday and he, Ron and Hermione had already indulged in two games of cards, which Harry had both lost spectacularly, though he put that down to being distracted by the imminent arrival at Hogwarts that evening. Heavy rain splattered against the windows causing a sense of gloom to linger in the compartment, though Harry couldn't help by not feeling cheerful. He was going back to school and his Godfather was going to be there. What more could he want?

_A peaceful year is what I need_, Harry thought.

As they sat together on the train, familiar voices reached his ears and he traded a glance with Ron and Hermione as Draco Malfoy's voice seeped into their compartment as he walked past them, not even giving them a side-long glance.

"…Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line then Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do. Though, I'm certain there will be tons of owls coming to the Mudblood lover's office when the precious parents of those less pure then I learn that it is Sirius Black taking the position of Dark Arts teacher. Father says he won't last a week. I'm willing to bet he won't last a day."

Harry felt his blood boil and walking over to the slightly open compartment door slammed it shut. Growling profusely he turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"I wish Malfoy _had _gone to Durmstrang. At least then he wouldn't have to see me every day," said Harry before either of them could get a word in.

"Why didn't you tell us that Sirius was Dark Arts Professor?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his seat to gaze at Harry.

Harry shrugged, trying to ignore the anger that had possessed him a moment ago. Malfoy's words were cruel, but he knew that the Slytherin was just trying to provoke him into doing something that would get him expelled, but he wouldn't give Malfoy that satisfaction of seeing him sent home. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"If Malfoy keeps going on about it the whole train will know before we even get there," pointed out Hermione.

"And that's the best way to ruin Sirius' teaching career which is probably what Malfoy wants," accused Harry.

"Dumbledore is on his side. He'd stick up for him. He wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't right for the job," reassured Ron.

Harry nodded. "I know. I was looking forward to this year because of Sirius being there…but…" he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know…maybe I'm just slightly peeved that Malfoy will do anything to make me unhappy and discredit someone who doesn't deserve it."

Hermione smiled sadly. "That's just it Harry. That's what that Prophet reporter has been doing. No matter whether Sirius is innocent the world will always remember him as a convicted murderer regardless of the fact that he did not commit those crimes at all. It will take a lot more on Sirius' part to truly become a part of Wizarding society."

"And how long will that take?" questioned Harry, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Hermione shrugged. "It won't happen in a few months…but maybe in a few years."

Smiling sadly, Harry replied, "I just wish people could accept him now."

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express travelled further north, the rain became heavier and occasionally a flash of lighting occurred followed by a crack of thunder rumbling across the landscape. After lunch Harry was visited by Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"How was your summer Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry grinned. "Quite fun considering whom I've been living with."

"What's it like living with Sirius Black? "Seamus says there have been lots of protests about your placement with him…" Dean trailed off.

Nodding, Harry replied, "Yeah, that's true. But the thing is Sirius is innocent and we've had fun together. He's treated me like his own son and because he was my dad's best friend I'm learning more about my parents then I have ever known. The whole world won't give him a chance, and he's not evil either, despite what the papers may print."

"But how can you be so sure?" pressed Seamus. "My own mother doesn't want me to be in the same dormitory with you because of your living arrangements."

Harry scowled. "Well, she's just going to have to accept that. The authorities have pronounced him sane _and _innocent. Would she rather me live with my Muggle relatives who hate me?"

Seamus shrugged timidly. "I don't know…she wants me to stay away from you. She threatened to take me out of Hogwarts."

Harry shared a glance with Hermione. He would have to tell them. "You may as well not get off the train then Seamus."

"What do you mean by that?" the other demanded, his face going red. "I want to go to school!"

"Do you really think your mother would allow you to be taught by Sirius Black?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "He's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"You have to be joking," choked Neville.

Shaking his head Harry replied, "No, I'm not. Dumbledore offered it to him and he accepted. Besides, the headmaster does have a viable reason for offering it to Sirius in the first place."

"And what's that?" Dean questioned.

"Before he was unjustly imprisoned Sirius was an Auror. He fought Death Eaters every day…and during the World Cup this year he was attacked by a Death Eater. He was nearly killed. If he was a dark wizard Sirius would have participated in that attack, but he didn't."

"You can't prove that though," Seamus countered quietly.

"Yes I can. I was there. I helped him. Plus my godfather gave the Auror's his memories. If that isn't enough proof then what is?"

Harry knew he shouldn't have said about the investigation using Sirius' memories but how the hell was he meant to convince Seamus that his godfather was a nice person and not some dark wizard?

Shaking his head Harry fell back against the seat, closing his eyes as Seamus, Dean and Neville left their compartment. Things were not looking up at all.

* * *

"So, Potter, had a good summer with that irresponsible soon-to-be-fired Godfather of yours?" Draco Malfoy said as he wrenched open the carriage door into Harry's compartment.

_Great,_ he thought solemnly, _just what I need: Malfoy to provoke me._

"At least he's not stupid as your father," retorted Harry, "running amok at the Quidditch Cup was he and then he got frightened off because of Voldemort's sign?"

Malfoy turned red and he drew out his wand, pointing it straight at Harry. "Shut up. You know nothing Potter."

"If I knew nothing then wouldn't I be classed as dumb?"

"You're so thick Potter. I bet your godfather is just waiting for the right time to get rid of you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. First, Malfoy had said that Sirius would be fired and now he was claiming that Sirius was a Death Eater, just biding his time to get rid of him. "Are you sure you weren't hit by a Memory-Loss charm during the summer, Malfoy, cause' you've basically said that my godfather doesn't want me?" smirked Harry, knowing that the next thing he said would mean he had won the battle. "If he didn't want me why has he officially adopted me and I've taken on his last name?"

It seemed that Malfoy had no retort, but instead of trying to fight them he turned on his heel and dragged his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, out of the carriage, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone to talk.

* * *

The first staff meeting was over and Sirius was feeling quite pleased that the teachers had all accepted him, apart from Snape of course, but he had expected that of course. Snape, according to Minerva McGonagall, had been equally peeved that Sirius had been innocent and was very annoyed that his old nemesis had sabotaged his attempts at becoming the Defence Professor.

As he rounded the corner on the third floor, he stopped short as he saw Severus Snape leaning against the wall, sneering at him, with a look of utter loathing reflecting in his eyes.

"Well, what do we have here," began Sirius before Snape could speak a word. "Snivellus."

Snape glared at him, his beetle black eyes boring into him, as he stood outside Sirius' office. "I would've thought any childish insults would be behind you now, Black, but it seems that you have failed to grasp the necessary aspects of adulthood. I wonder if the headmaster knows he's hired an idiot."

Clenching his fists, Sirius ignored the urge to curse Snape into oblivion but instead stood his ground trying to respond in a more adult manner. Snape was right - Sirius had acted like a little child then, and he couldn't afford to have Snape taunt him throughout the year. Now that would definitely ruin his time at Hogwarts.

"And I would have thought you would have learned your lesson about angering me," responded Sirius. He stepped forward keeping his gaze on Snape. "And, by the way, if I hear you're giving Harry a hard time because of your hatred for James and me then you may find yourself out of a job."

Snape scoffed. "I doubt you have the ability to have me fired, Black."

"I don't but Dumbledore does," threatened Sirius. "Treat Harry normally and then you won't have to see me as often as you might if you continue your behaviour towards him."

"Why don't you tell that brat to stop thinking he owns the place then! He's just like his pathetic father. Strutting about the school like he owns the place!" snapped Snape. "He thinks he can get away with anything because he's the boy-who-lived!"

"So you'd rather Harry had died that night and our world not given the freedom it deserves?" Sirius asked calmly, struggling to not let his temper rise, though he knew his eyes were flashing dangerously.

Snape did not answer - could not say what he wanted to say - instead he made his meaning clear when he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Sirius standing alone outside his office, wondering if Snape would ever forgive Harry for being the son of James Potter.

**To be continued...**


	13. Teachings of a 'Deranged Wizard'

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Teachings of a 'Deranged Wizard' _

With the Sorting of new students completed, Harry watched as Dumbledore rose from his seat, spreading his hands wide. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! Before we indulge ourselves in our excellent feast, first I will introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor: Sirius Black"

Every eye in the Great Hall swivelled to the man sitting between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Harry swallowed waiting for the reaction that was bound to come: he could already hear whisperings beginning and he realised then that it would take more of Dumbledore's assurance that Sirius was actually harmless. It was understandable especially since last year the students had been told that he was a dangerous criminal _and _Sirius had attacked the Fat Lady and entered Gryffindor Tower with a knife during the year as well.

The silence was unnerving and Harry could see Sirius shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes sweeping across the hall as he tried to make himself feel welcome. No clap came, just silence as the students continued to stare. Harry realised the whispering were becoming louder and with an ounce of effort he blocked himself off from the words they were uttering. A few were looking at him, their eyes narrowed in suspicion, and to Harry's estimation, probably wondering if the Boy-Who-Lived was truly someone they could be safe with.

Finally Dumbledore broke the silence after sweeping his eyes around the hall. "I realise that for most of your young lives you have believed Sirius Black to be a murderer and a Death Eater, however due to recent events, he has been found innocent of all crimes against him. The Ministry of Magic may not feel happy with Sirius Black teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts, however I have found him to be quite apt in the subject. Before his unjust imprisonment, Sirius Black was a well-known Auror in the fight against Voldemort from the time he left Hogwarts in nineteen seventy-eight until the fateful night of October thirty-first nineteen eighty-one. He possesses much knowledge on defence and will surely be able to equip all students with the help they need to defend themselves when they leave Hogwarts. I do not want to hear of any student," here the headmaster's eyes swept throughout the hall, lingering on the Slytherin table for a few seconds more before continuing, "judging Sirius Black for his past. He will treat you with respect just as he deserves to be treated by all students currently attending Hogwarts."

The whisperings had stopped but the next moment a rounding chorus of clapping was heard as Fred and George Weasley led the procession. Within moments Harry, Ron and Hermione had joined in, followed by more than half of the Great Hall. The only table not obliging to Dumbledore's instructions was the Slytherin table. Harry felt hatred well up inside him but he ignored it, sending a smile in his godfather's direction and receiving one in return.

For now Sirius had been accepted, but Harry _**had **_to wonder if he would survive a week as a Professor. There was bound to be parents protesting against the appointment, but Harry could only hope that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

* * *

"The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts?"

"Can't believe it…"

"They must be mad! You have to be seventeen to enter!"

"Not fair!"

That was all they heard as Harry with Ron and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Once they had been dismissed from the Hall, Harry had witnessed Fred and George rushing ahead, clearly planning to get themselves involved in the Tournament, despite the age limit that Dumbledore had imposed.

"Do you think there is a way to get past Dumbledore's Age Line?" Ron leaned in close to Harry, whispering. However Hermione overheard and intervened.

"Ron, that is very unlikely. Dumbledore is awfully hard to fool and he is a powerful Wizard. I hardly doubt Fred and George could get past the Age Line, whatever they may try." Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair. "Why? You're not thinking of entering, are you?"

Ron scoffed. "Of course I would! Anything to win that amount of galleons!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Surely you would think that because there is an age limit the tasks would be too hard for someone our age? They would be designed to test only the able of students, the ones with the most knowledge of magic. We're barely half-way through our education, Ron. We haven't learnt enough to participate!"

Shrugging his shoulders Ron dismissed her reasoning. "So? That's not going to stop anybody. Anyone who wants fame and riches would go for it! What about you Harry? Are you going to enter?"

Smiling slightly, Harry said: "Why would I? I've got enough fame as it is being the Boy-Who-Lived _and_ being the heir of the Potter and Black families, plus the publicity that has been focused upon me since I moved in with Sirius, is enough for me. Sirius has inherited a fortune from his family estate and I've got my parent's money that I will receive when I leave school. I don't need any more fame and fortune."

"I'm glad that at least one of you has got your head screwed on," commented Hermione dryly.

Ron scowled, feeling slightly annoyed.

* * *

**Tuesday 2****nd**** September 1994**

**BLACK TRAINING STUDENTS IN DARK ARTS UNDER MINISTRY'S NOSE!**

_**By Rita Skeeter **_

**Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has surprised the Ministry of Magic by hiring the recently-freed-convict Sirius Black as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He claims that "Black possesses much knowledge on defence and will surely be able to equip all students with the knowledge they need to defend themselves when they leave Hogwarts." But can the Wizarding World truly believe that Albus Dumbledore has the right to hire dangerous criminals that could - and most likely will - teach the students things they shouldn't learn at their young ages? **

**It is known that Sirius Black hails from one of the darkest and most ancient Wizarding families: half of his family today remain inside Azkaban prison for hideous crimes committed during the reign of terror that You-Know-Who embarked upon during the late nineteen seventies, before his downfall by Harry Potter in 1981. **

**The **_Daily Prophet _**believes that Black is a danger to anyone he comes in contact with and this reporter demands his immediate removal from the position he currently holds before he can inflict dark knowledge upon the innocent minds at Hogwarts. It is only a matter of time before the Ministry realises their mistake in releasing Sirius Black without much proof.**

**

* * *

**

"Without much proof?" quoted Hermione as she slammed the newspaper down on the Gryffindor table, grumbling under her breath. "How can she say that? There was ample proof for Sirius' innocence! Pettigrew being alive and admitting to the crimes actually helped his case!"

The morning's front page had certainly irked Hermione and she pushed her breakfast away as she continued to read the paper.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron. "I hate this. Whenever I think Sirius is free from the public condemning him, that bloody reporter decides to write a cock-and-bull story to simply arouse suspicion! I swear Dumbledore said that he would deal with her if she made any attempt to harm my future with Sirius."

"Maybe he did," suggested Ron, "but she took no notice of it. If there are doubts in the Ministry…Dumbledore could lose his job and if that happened whoever took his place would have the authority to sack Sirius. Either way, Sirius has got to earn the public's support - there just hasn't been an opportune moment yet."

"No, there hasn't," admitted Harry. "I'm going to be saying this a lot this year, but Sirius doesn't deserve the doubt, not after what he suffered in Azkaban. I just wish that Skeeter would leave him alone to live his life. If anyone deserves it, he does."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

* * *

Harry had been looking forward to being taught by Sirius, unfortunately he didn't have a Defence lesson until Thursday, which made him feel disappointed, but it did at least give Sirius a chance to get used to being a Professor. By the time supper came on Tuesday evening the hall was abuzz about Sirius' lessons. Harry overheard a few of the older girls swooning over him and that only made him laugh. As he sat at the Gryffindor Table eating, Fred and George Weasley joined them, followed by their best friend Lee Jordan. Hermione had already left, having mysteriously gone to the school library though she didn't have any homework. Whatever it was, Harry and Ron were not interested.

"Harry," said Fred, leaning over the table so that only Harry and Ron could hear, "is Sirius Black 'Padfoot' by any chance?"

Harry did a double take. "How did you know about that?" he demanded, and then suddenly realised that he had just in fact revealed Fred's suspicions to be correct.

Fred grinned. "Sirius - or should I say Professor Black - received a note during class. George and I were sitting at the front and we both saw the word 'Padfoot' written on the front, and the only people who use those names would be the Marauders."

Before Harry could reply, Ron butted in, demanding: "How come you were sitting at the front of the class? You usually sit at the back!"

George shrugged as he leaned in beside his twin to answer Ron's question, a sparkle in his eyes. "We figured that Professor Black would be a brilliant teacher considering what he's been through. And well, we decided to see if he would be fun or not. And he was. Brilliant methods and he's certainly not a deranged maniac that Skeeter woman keeps saying."

Sighing in relief Harry sat back. "At least you have faith in him when others don't."

"But we had an advantage: we got the chance to get to know him over the summer. The others haven't," Fred explained. "Unlike you Harry – and to an extent us -, no one knows who he really is. This is their chance to form an opinion themselves _**without **_the interference of that meddling cow."

Ron sniggered.

"So, how did Sirius get the nickname 'Padfoot'?" George asked curiosity alight in his eyes.

Harry smiled. "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"We are the ones, after all, that gave you the map," Fred replied, folding his arms.

Harry nodded. "You sure you want to know the secret behind the Marauder's names?"

"Yes," the twins said in unison.

Grinning, Harry laid his hands out in front of him before speaking: "They were Animagi."

There was a stunned silence. For ten seconds the twins stared in shock wondering if Harry was joking.

"That can't be possible," George said, slowly. "They did it when they were at school?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "They did. Want to know the others?"

The twins inclined their heads.

"Moony is Remus Lupin because he is a werewolf; Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew since he can transform into a rat," here Harry felt his voice grate a bit with anger, "Sirius is Padfoot because he is a big, black, grim-looking dog, and my father, James was Prongs since he transformed into a stag."

"And they did that when they were in school?" Fred needed clarification again.

"In the fifth year, I think," confirmed Harry. Leaning in close he whispered: "Don't let anyone else know. I think Sirius is now registered but I'm not sure. He might be, but might not be officially placed on record, just in case. Please promise me you won't tell anyone."

"We promise Harry," said George. "If it is meant to stay a secret, we'll keep it."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "I don't think Sirius would want a secret as big as that out. Imagine what Skeeter would do if she found out?"

The consequences were not even worth thinking about.

* * *

**Thursday 4****th**** September **

Sirius paced nervously in his classroom as he awaited the arrival of the fourth years after lunch. Surprisingly his first lessons had gone well, though he did suspect most of the students were frightened of him; at least that meant they were going to do their work and listen to him. He was more worried about Harry's year than anything, especially with Draco Malfoy in his class. He was sure the ignorant little Death Eater wannabe was going to cause trouble for him.

The door to the room opened and Sirius almost jumped but managed to contain himself as he swivelled round. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting just outside and he beckoned them in. Choosing three seats at the front the trio sat down. It was the first time since the term had started that Sirius had seen Harry properly. He had realised Harry was giving him a chance to settle down into his new role as a Professor, was giving him space, and that had helped him a lot, though he had worried about the reception Harry might be getting in Gryffindor Tower for living with him during the summer.

Despite his worries over the impending lesson, Sirius couldn't help feeling relieved that Harry had arrived first. He had been worried that Malfoy and his cronies would turn up and attempt to wind him up, trying to get him fired. With Harry there at least he had a reason to control his temper. He couldn't disappoint him.

He just couldn't.

"How are you coping, Sirius?" asked Hermione.

Sirius shrugged, unsure what to say. Finally he said: "I've enjoyed it…I'm surprised that most of the students are well-behaved and don't question me… but that might be due to the fact that they are afraid of me."

Harry sniggered - he couldn't help it. "Sorry, it's just that I don't find you frightening at all."

"I'd be worried if you did," commented Sirius, smiling slightly.

Just as Harry was about to reply, the door opened once again and in waltzed Draco Malfoy, his nose sniffing the air as if he had detected something foul beneath it. Sirius' eyes narrowed but he forced himself to not feel disgusted with Malfoy's actions. The blond boy strolled over to a desk in the second row, with his two henchmen sitting on either side of him. Several minutes passed in silence before the remaining class walked in, walking close together in groups, their eyes giving Sirius a glance before looking down at their feet.

_This is going to be one hell of a lesson. _

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Sirius Black, your new Professor. I realise that a lot of you may be wary of me, considering my past, and if you wish to ask me anything, I am asking you do so." He fell silent, tracing his eyes over every member of the class, until, quite surprisingly, Neville Longbottom raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom?" Sirius asked.

Neville's voice was timid but his voice gained strength as he spoke: "Everyone has read loads of stuff in the papers about you lying to everyone. How can we be sure you mean us no harm when that reporter says that you're just biding your time?"

Sirius frowned, trying to form an answer. He was pleasantly surprised that Neville had come up with that question, but the way it had been asked gave him the opportunity to explain more about himself to the students. "If I had been biding my time waiting to strike, then I would have taken the opportunity at the World Cup when the camp was attacked. If I wanted to harm Harry - since that is what everyone believes I am going to do - I would have done so before the new school year had started, so that he was out of the way. If I did want to kill Harry then I would have taken him to the house I inherited from my parents but I didn't. Plus I spent most of last year hunting down the traitor who framed me and sentenced James and Lily Potter to death. All I ever wanted to do was protect my Godson, and I failed at that once, and I'm not going to make the same mistake again." He fell silent, wondering if he had said too much about how much he cared for Harry, but he realised that the only way to convince this particular group of students was to show the compassion he felt in words.

After a minute's silence, Sirius spoke again: "Any more questions?"

But there were none, and as he swept his gaze around the room, he found himself smiling slightly as he saw trust reflected in most student's eyes.

With that, and his confidence growing more by the minute, Sirius launched into the lesson he had planned for the fourth years.

* * *

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "I never thought Sirius would give us homework, what with the notes he made us take in class."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, the homework isn't that bad! It's just to collect five old newspaper clippings whenever an Unforgiveable was used. We can just use the archives in the library."

"Still, I didn't think he would actually give us _work_."

"You'd be surprised what Sirius does even if he seems like the type of person who wouldn't," Harry replied, trading a look with Hermione as they walked into the Great Hall to have dinner. "He may seem like a laugh and a fun guy, but Sirius isn't going to take things lightly, not while he's got to prove himself to the public. As long as he gets good reports - and Skeeter leaves him alone - the lessons should be more fun. Besides, I found it quite interesting myself."

"You did?" Ron asked incredulously. "I thought you hated writing?"

"Yeah, but the subject material was more fascinating then endless garble about Goblin rebellions," replied Harry. "We learnt about the Unforgiveable's. We didn't see the spells since they are illegal but he gave us enough background information for us to know why they are considered dark magic. Despite what others may believe, Sirius is just trying to prepare us for what to expect when we leave. The world is darkening: I don't know what will happen in the future, but whatever happens, I'm glad I will know enough to adequately defend myself."

"And that is all that matters," added Hermione.

**To be continued...**


	14. Wormtail's Task

**Chapter Fourteen:** _Wormtail's Task_

By the end of September Sirius had become an instant success. The only house that was not pleased by Sirius' popularity was the Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy, but then since Snape, as head of Slytherin house, hated Sirius, it wasn't surprising that he had turned his students against him. Whenever Harry had a lesson that included Malfoy he found himself having to defend his Godfather from the slurs that were thrown about. However, since Sirius had made his classes enjoyable and interesting most of the class fought back against the Slytherin taunts, telling them that maybe they should grow up a bit.

One thing that concerned Harry was the apparent disappearance of Rita Skeeter. There had been no news articles from her since her last one that had claimed that Sirius was teaching students dark magic. She was either being paid to stay quiet or out of a job. Harry hoped it was the second one but he couldn't hope too much. Still it was nice not to have the papers claiming Sirius was a 'mega-maniac' as the _Daily Prophet _had reported on one occasion by the wayward reporter.

By the time October arrived Harry had found himself knee-deep in school work, barely finding time to speak to his Godfather. The impending arrival of the students from the two other schools was causing excitement to rise within the student body, meaning that lessons were disrupted more often than before. Ironically the only two Professors who had no trouble controlling the students were Sirius and Snape. Sirius, because of his enjoyable lessons and Snape because he threatened to take away all house points if they so much as uttered a word about the impending tournament.

Despite the fact there was no Quidditch that year Harry had found his time relatively short. With the pending arrival of the students from the two schools the Professors had been loading them down with homework, as if they were afraid that once the students arrived, Hogwarts students would not be able to contain the excitement that was brewing. Harry noticed over the course of October, Fred and George Weasley talking amongst themselves scribbling down on a piece of parchment and whenever someone went over to talk to them, they hurriedly hid what they were writing.

Hermione, too, was also acting strange.

During the start-of-term feast Hermione had discovered that house elves were employed in the kitchens of the school and that they were not paid. Harry couldn't see the problem with this, especially if they lived to serve, however Hermione would not take no for an answer and began to ask for donations to start a charity towards them.

No one, however, listened to her.

Two days before the candidates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were due to arrive, Harry had a very strange dream that left him feeling confused and worried what his future might hold.

* * *

_He stood in the same darkened room as before watching the figure of Wormtail tend to the shapeless Voldemort, who sat within a chair that was turned towards the burning fire. The man, who had attempted to kill Sirius at the Quidditch World Cup stood in one corner, dressed in black robes. A discarded mask lay on a table in the far corner of the room. _

_Then, without warning, Harry felt himself shiver as Voldemort spoke in a cruel voice. _

_"Wormtail…I have a mission for you…" _

_Wormtail bowed low at the side of Voldemort's chair. "I live to serve you, my lord," he whispered, his body shaking erratically. _

_"Go to Hogwarts…and on the 30__th__ of this month place Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. Remain in the form that hides you well until the time you must complete this task. Return to me as quickly as possible. Do not fail me. If you do, you know what the consequences will be. If you succeed you will be rewarded well. If you succeed, my victory will be imminent. Harry Potter will be as good as mine!" _

Harry woke from his dream shaking and sweating. He threw off his bed cover, lying still in the darkness trying to stop his racing heart. Was it real? Was Wormtail really coming to Hogwarts? Sitting up in bed Harry breathed slowly. As he began to grow cold Harry picked up his wand and rummaged quietly in his trunk for his invisibility cloak before leaving his dormitory and making his way out of Gryffindor Tower and into the darkness of the school, shrouded in secrecy.

* * *

"Sirius!" a hushed whisper roused him from deep sleep.

Someone was shaking him gently, trying to get his attention.

"Wake up!" The voice was a little louder this time.

Finally, Sirius forced himself to wake, opening his eyes to see his godson's face reflected in a wand's light. "Harry? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I had another dream," Harry replied quietly.

Sirius sat up quickly and motioned for Harry to sit on the side of his bed. With a wave of his own wand Sirius had lit the bulbs in his room. "What happened?"

"Another one about Voldemort…he was giving Wormtail orders to come here and put my name in, I think, the Goblet of Fire. It's about the tournament isn't?"

Sirius nodded his head. "It is. The Goblet of Fire chooses the school champions of each participating school. The only way your name would come out of it is if you yourself didn't put your name in…and if Wormtail has been ordered to do that, we're just going to have to watch him carefully. Even if he gets your name in, I highly doubt it would choose you."

"Why not?" asked Harry. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived."

"There are better students who will be placing their names in for the tournament who know far more experienced magic then you do. The Goblet would recognise that. I don't know how, frankly, but," Sirius shrugged, "it's the only logical explanation I can think of."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"I'm going to tell him. I will inform him first thing tomorrow."

**To be continued...**


	15. The Triwizard Champions

**Chapter Fifteen: **_The Triwizard Champions_

"What can we do about this?" Sirius asked placing his hands upon the wooden desk as he leaned across to look at the Headmaster who was seated opposite him. "What do you propose to do about this threat?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He tugged at his beard, frowning slightly. "There are two possible ways we could deal with this: one of which I know you will not favour at all." He leaned forward clasping his hands together. "Please, sit down."

Sirius sighed heavily, preparing himself for the worst as he seated himself on the chair that sat in front of the desk. "What are the options?"

"The first is rather simple: we allow this event to occur - please hear me out." For Sirius had risen, but at Dumbledore's nod sat him back down and allowed him to continue: "We allow Harry to be entered into the Tournament, allowing us to track Pettigrew to Voldemort's current location, thereby giving us the chance we need to break this plot before it has hardly begun. The second option is to capture Pettigrew when he appears preventing Harry's name being put in, though the likely-hood of Harry being chosen as a champion is unlikely."

"I'd vote second any day," Sirius muttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "There is a third option as well which I have only just begun to consider."

"Is it any better than the other two?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"You'll have to hear it first to decide," answered the Headmaster.

Leaning back in his chair Sirius sighed, frustrated. "What is it?"

"It is inevitable that at some point during Harry's life Voldemort will return. Until Voldemort can be completely destroyed Harry will never have a proper life. They are linked together by the cursed scar Harry bears. He can never lead a normal life until the moment when Lord Voldemort is vanquished."

"He's just a child!" Sirius cried out. "He shouldn't have to do this!"

"I know," Dumbledore spoke quietly, "but because of Lily's sacrifice, Harry's fate is forever linked to Voldemort's demise. No matter how much you want to protect him, Sirius, at some point Harry will have to fight and destroy him. It cannot be avoided."

"So, basically," Sirius folded his arms, raising his eyebrows, "you're saying that it would be better for Harry to face Voldemort at this age now rather than later on?"

"Technically I'm not," replied Dumbledore. "However Voldemort is making the steps to ensure that he can destroy Harry before he comes into his own. Before he leaves Hogwarts, Harry will have to face him. Voldemort is looking for opportunities to kill Harry: better for him to try at this stage in Harry's life before he is able to use magic outside school, then wait for him to be a fully qualified wizard."

"But it's worse for Harry because he's the one who has this burden when he should be able to be a normal carefree teenager," argued Sirius.

"If Voldemort fails in his plan to get Harry then he will only keep trying. We know that Voldemort is currently not human - only spirit and that he wants to regain his body."

Sirius frowned. "Then where does Harry come into this? Why does he want him?"

"For a very simple reason, Sirius: Harry's blood."

Sirius looked puzzled, slightly confused as to how the blood of his godson could hold any importance. Fortunately Dumbledore answered his unasked question.

"Voldemort cannot touch Harry. If he does he would experience intense pain, however if he uses Harry's blood in a process in which he can regain his body, that would enable him to touch Harry and not cause himself any pain. I am only guessing this, but if Harry was picked as a champion and managed to get to the cup - I cannot guess how Voldemort intends to get hold of Harry by putting him in the Tournament -, then after that process was complete Voldemort would force Harry to duel him for a final time and to kill him. These are just educated guesses, Sirius," said Dumbledore quietly, sighing slightly, "however I am fairly certain that this is what Voldemort is aiming for."

"You're saying we should let Voldemort regain his body, at the expense of my Godson's life?" He was outraged. No way would Sirius allow his Godson to become part of the Tournament.

Dumbledore raised a wrinkled old hand. "Please let me finish. If we allowed Voldemort a chance to get his hands on Harry we can place a tracking charm on him. I can also cast a simple bonding spell upon you and Harry, therefore where he goes you would know where he went, allowing us the chance to save him before death claims him and before Voldemort is restored to his body. A highly complicated charm and rarely used but it is the perfect one to use in this situation."

"You really think we should play by that bastard's rules after what he did to James and Lily?" growled Sirius, his anger bubbling just above the surface.

"I think it is necessary to help Harry defeat Voldemort now rather than wait for him to come of age. Remember, Sirius, Harry faced Voldemort when he was eleven years old and again at twelve - we cannot delay fate. It would be impossible to attempt it otherwise."

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. "Damn you Dumbledore," he snarled. "I came here to see what we could do about this threat and you ramble on about how it would be best for fate to decide Harry's future! Allow a stinking murderer to get his hands on Harry!"

"I understand your anger Sirius, but Harry cannot stop his destiny - only delay it."

"You'll prevent me from doing what I want anyway," mumbled Sirius, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Sirius."

"Just promise me one thing."

Dumbledore asked: "And what's that?"

"You tell Harry the prophecy about him and Voldemort if this plot to get hold of my Godson comes to fruition and we get him back."

Dumbledore held Sirius' gaze firmly before replying: "I promise."

"Good." Sirius could only hope - that if Harry was forced to compete in the tournament and he survived - that Dumbledore would keep his promise. If not he would be very angry, indeed.

* * *

He did not tell Harry about what had been decided - he did not want to worry his Godson though he did believe that Harry was smart enough to read the signs that everything had not gone the way it should have done. Sirius hated the fact that he was potentially putting Harry's life in danger for the sake of his fate. If he could change it he would. But he couldn't. No matter how angry he was at the headmaster for even playing along with Voldemort's plan he could not deny the logic of it. If Harry was brought to Voldemort through his participation of the Tournament then at least Sirius would be able to lead the others to Harry's location due to the charm the headmaster had spoke about. They did have a chance to stop Voldemort before his plan was sprung in motion.

Sirius could only hope that Harry's dream was just that - an ordinary one. But he knew in his heart that it was not.

* * *

**Saturday 31****st**** October **

Sirius sat at the Professor's table waiting impatiently for the names of the champions to be announced from the Goblet of Fire. It had only been yesterday morning that he had been seated in Dumbledore's office discussing the content of Harry's dream. That afternoon the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had arrived, though Sirius had not been present at the time since he had been talking to Remus, who had returned from his little joint in the werewolf community. He had come to Hogwarts to deliver news to Dumbledore though he hadn't been able to inform Sirius of what he had discovered. However, Remus had departed again that night to continue his mission. And had once again, gone into the darkness.

Now was the time to unveil the Triwizard Tournament Champions. Sirius barely paid any attention to what was happening in the Great Hall until Dumbledore stepped forward to await the Goblet of Fire's decision on the champions. Flicking his eyes over the Gryffindor Table, Sirius met his Godson's face who was looking nervous.

As the first champion was called forward (Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons), followed by Victor Krum of Durmstrang and finally the Hogwarts's champion, Cedric Diggory, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. Harry had not been chosen. He could see from his seat that his godson was visibly relieved at the outcome.

Dumbledore turned to face the students in the Great Hall as the champions filed out. Before he began to speak a crackling noise was heard over the dwindling voices of the students. Glancing at the Goblet of Fire, Sirius could only stare in horror as another piece of parchment was ejected from the flames and landed in the headmaster's outstretched hand.

_This cannot be happening! _Sirius mind was whirling. There was only meant to be three champions... Dumbledore turned to face Sirius and he knew without doubt what was written on that piece of paper.

The silence in the hall was great and Dumbledore, his voice shaking, only a little spoke the name aloud.

"Harry Potter."

**To be continued...**


	16. Impossible Circumstances

**Chapter Sixteen: **_Impossible Circumstances_

Heads turned towards the Gryffindor Table focusing solely on Harry who looked shocked and was shaking slightly. _Sirius said he would sort this out…what's gone wrong? _His eyes zeroed on his godfather who was white with shock.

"Harry Potter, come up here!" Dumbledore called again.

Harry swallowed and noticed Hermione nodding to him to go. Fear coursed through him. Climbing out of his seat Harry walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Whisperings were beginning and some of the Hufflepuff's were sending him dirty looks. He shivered, wondering if this night would get worse than it already was. _Probably, _he thought.

As he approached the headmaster, he saw Dumbledore's head twitch to a door beside the staff table. Harry nodded numbly before pacing towards it and walking through the open door, ignoring the many looks of students and teachers alike.

_What had gone wrong? _He thought numbly, fear running through him.

* * *

Sirius followed the headmaster, McGonagall and Snape through the door beside the staff table, his mind whirling with the improbability of it all. How the heck was Harry a Triwizard champion? Surely the cup could only pick three champions…but as he considered it he realised that the Goblet of Fire could have picked a fourth champion because Harry's name had been put under a different school. Why hadn't he considered _**that**_ before? Why hadn't he used his brain? _James used to tell me I didn't think deep enough. _

As he walked into the smaller room, Sirius found his Godson who was standing off to the side from the three other champions with a bewildered look on his face. Right at that moment Sirius just wanted to rush over to Harry and give him a hug, but now was not the time. There were more important issues at stake.

"Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman, lady, may I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the _**fourth **_Triwizard champion!" Ludo Bagman, who had followed Sirius from the Great Hall, said aloud, his face beaming in happiness. Sirius groaned; there was no point in trying to get Harry out of the tournament now, especially since Bagman had just proclaimed he was participating in it.

Sirius trailed his gaze over the three elected champions watching as their expressions changed. Out of the three of them only Victor Krum looked angry by this statement, whereas Cedric looked as if he hardly believed it, however it was Fleur Delacour who made him snap in anger. She tossed her hair, smiling and laughing before boldly stating that it was a joke.

"You really think this is something we could joke about? My Godson has just been chosen to **RISK HIS LIFE IN THIS TOURNAMENT! AND YOU THINK THAT IS JOKE? DO YOU SEE US LAUGHING?**" Sirius yelled, but before he could continue McGonagall laid a hand on his shoulder and quietly told him to calm down otherwise he would be taken out of the room. His anger evaporated but was still brewing inside, however he kept calm and listened to what was said next.

"Harry's name did come out of the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore confirmed, fixing each champion with his intense gaze. "It may seem impossible but somehow, someone, submitted Harry's name into the Goblet. He has no choice but to compete."

The doors to the small chamber opened again and Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxine entered, followed swiftly by the Ministry's temporary head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, Carla Widdows. She had been swiftly put in place by Cornelius Fudge following Bartemius Crouch's sudden death during the summer.

"What is ze meaning of ziz, Dumbly-dorr?" Madam Maxine asked.

"I'd like to know myself," Karkaroff said, fixing his gaze on Harry before facing the headmaster fully. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me that the host school is allowed two champions. Or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" he sneered.

"This is most unjust!" Madam Maxine responded more fiercely.

"We were under the impression that the Age Line would keep out younger contestants," Karkaroff spoke again, his eyes full of malice. "Otherwise, we would have brought along a wider selection of candidates."

"It is no one's fault but Potters," Snape glided into the conversation easily enough. "Don't blame the Headmaster for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"SHUT UP SEVERUS!" Sirius shouted out. His face was contorted in anger and the one thing he wanted to do at that moment would surely be frowned upon. Hexing a fellow Professor would certainly not get him anywhere.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Snape from responding, but fixed Sirius with a glare. He turned towards Harry and asked: "Did you put your name in the Goblet?"

Sirius felt like responding that Harry couldn't possibly have done that but then he realised it was for the benefit of the others who didn't know about the threat on his Godson's life.

"No, I didn't," replied Harry.

"Did you ask an older student to put it in for you?"

"NO!" Harry said, feeling angrier this time.

"But of course e' is lying!" cried Madame Maxine.

Sirius shook his head. "He wouldn't have crossed the age line."

"Admitting that you are the one who placed your Godson's name into the Goblet then, Black?" Snape asked.

Sirius narrowed his gaze.

"Sirius did not under any circumstance place Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Not even he would be so stupid to do that!" replied Dumbledore, standing up for Sirius' defence.

Snape just glared, clearly unable to believe the simple truth.

"Then you must have made a mistake with the age line," suggested Karkaroff.

"It is possible, of course," Dumbledore replied, politely, considering it.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake! If Harry did not ask an older student to put his name in, and Sirius didn't do it, then someone else will have placed his name in! I'm sure that would be good enough for anyone to believe!" McGonagall replied, her cat-like eyes glaring at everyone in the room.

"Mr. Bagman and Miss. Widdows, you are our judges. Surely you must agree that this cannot be allowed?" pressed Karkaroff.

Bagman traded a glance with Widdows. An unnerving silence followed until finally the newly elected Widdows spoke to the waiting Professors: "The rules are clearly written. Any names that come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament. It is a binding magical contract - no one can breech that. Potter must compete." She looked mournfully at Sirius before she returned her gaze to the Headmaster. "I'm sorry I can't give you better news."

The matter was closed. Sirius ran a weary hand down his face. He couldn't believe that Widdows would allow a fourteen year old boy to compete in the most prestigious (and dangerous) Wizarding Tournament. The sounds of the doors closing made him look up. Bagman and Widdows were gone, leaving Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, McGonagall, Snape and the champions to face Dumbledore. Sirius walked right over to Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, kid," he muttered.

Harry nodded numbly.

Before either Karkaroff or Maxine could speak, Dumbledore spoke up. "Sirius, please take Harry to your quarters. I will meet you there shortly."

"Okay," his voice was devoid of emotion. Steering Harry out of the room he proceeded through the now empty Great Hall to his quarters on the third floor.

* * *

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry chewed his lip, sitting on the edge of his Godfather's bed watching as Sirius paced the room. "What went wrong? You said you would prevent this."

"I know," his Godfather replied. "I'm sorry, Harry. We…no, I thought we had it covered but I was stupid enough to think that you wouldn't get chosen, but the thing is, no one considered the possibility that your name might be placed under a different school. Dumbledore seems to believe this is fate."

"Fate?" The words confused him. What did Sirius mean? "Is it something to do with Voldemort?"

Sirius nodded in response. "Dumbledore will kill me for saying this…but it is not his place to decide when you are ready to learn certain things. It's my responsibility. The headmaster believes that Voldemort is regaining his strength. The one thing he wants most is you, alive, so that he can kill you, personally."

Despite his Godfather's words Harry did not feel fazed by the fact that Voldemort wanted to kill him. It made him more determined to fight for his life then allow that murderer to take it from him. He swallowed before he spoke: "And he thinks he can get hold of me through this Tournament?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how."

"Okay. If he does get hold of me, what are you going to do about it?"

Before his Godfather could answer, the door to Sirius' room opened and the Headmaster stepped in answering Harry's question.

"I will be placing a complicated charm upon you so that if you are taken out of the Hogwarts grounds Sirius will immediately know where you are. It's not a commonly used spell - in fact - it is hardly used. However it is not easily detectable either. If anything happens to you Harry, we will know in advance and be able to help you."

"Okay," Harry replied, nodding in acceptance of the plan. As long as Sirius was able to track him he wasn't as worried as he could be. He just had to perform well in the tasks and survive. "When would this charm be placed on me?"

"A week before the first task," explained Dumbledore. "If Voldemort wishes to get his hands on you his best chances are through the tasks. We will be keeping an eye upon you, Harry. Hogsmeade trips will be allowed but you will be supervised."

"I understand," said Harry. "What shall I tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Tell them the truth. I'm certain they will see reason," Dumbledore informed him. "I must leave you now. I have business to attend to." As he walked to the door and opened it, the headmaster turned his head and smiled at Harry. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Professor."

Once he was gone, Sirius sat beside Harry pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Harry. This shouldn't be happening to you. It's not right for you to have to face this at a young age."

"Sirius, if there is one thing I'm glad about and that is the fact that I've got to know you."

"I'm thankful I got a second chance to look after you. I promise you Harry I will not let you die. Not in a million years and especially not in this tournament."

**To be continued...**


	17. Irritating Reporters, Annoying Malfoys

**Chapter Seventeen: **_Irritating Reporters and Annoying Slytherins_

"Balderdash," said Harry glumly as the portrait swung open to admit him into Gryffindor Tower. There was a tremendous applause as he was pulled into the common room by a show of hands. He almost stumbled but prevented himself from falling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred: he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George. They had tried to enter their names into the tournament and had tried to age themselves by a few months but Dumbledore's age line had recognised their true ages and their names had been eliminated from the draw.

Before anyone else could say anything to him Harry wrenched himself away from the group that had surrounded him, casting his gaze over the crowd searching for Ron and Hermione. He couldn't see them anywhere and ignoring the pleas for him to stay and join them in their party, he made his way up the dormitory stairs till he came to the fourth year dorm room. He smiled in relief when he saw Ron lying on his bed, a strange sort of grin on his face.

"Oh, hello," Ron sounded very mellow. A moment later he added, "Congratulations."

Harry looked up startled. "Congratulations? What do you mean by that?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "No one got across the Age Line, not even Fred and George, how did you? What did you use…the Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry had a bad feeling about Ron's attitude towards him at the moment. "The Cloak wouldn't have got me over it."

"Oh, right, I thought you might've told me you'd used the cloak…because it would've covered the both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, didn't you?"

Harry stepped forward so that he was glaring down at Ron who had not bothered to sit up at all. "Listen to me, Ron. I didn't put my name in that Goblet. Someone else did. And if you are not going to listen to reason and understand that someone is trying to kill me, then there is no reason for me to trust you with the truth because your attitude at the moment is telling me that you think I did put my name in."

Ron seemed shocked by Harry's outburst. "You didn't put your name in then?"

"No, I didn't," replied Harry fiercely. "But it doesn't look like you're going to believe me so Dumbledore's idea that you would trust the truth rather than the lies that you think is not going to work."

"Who would benefit from putting your name in anyway?" Ron asked, the trace of bitterness still in his voice.

"Voldemort," stated Harry, glaring.

That one word was enough to turn Ron white but then colour returned to his cheeks and he replied: "You-Know-Who wouldn't be able to get in here, Harry! I bet Sirius put your name in," he fumbled.

"How dare you!" Harry yelled, angrily. "You are so full of jealousy that you are blind to the truth! If you were really my best friend then you wouldn't let your emotions gain control of you, instead you would've waited to find out the truth and you wouldn't blame Sirius for this either!"

Ron scoffed. "If you _**were**_ my best friend then you would've told me before that you had put your name in to the Goblet! And you wouldn't be lying now either!" With that Ron sat up and pulled his curtains closed.

Harry felt his mouth drop open. How could Ron believe that he had placed his name in the Goblet? And for that matter, how could he even accuse Sirius of it as well? He shook his head. Maybe he just needed time to cool off. He hoped that Ron would see sense by the morning and allow him to tell him the truth.

* * *

"The _Daily Prophet _had an interesting article on the front page this morning," said Hermione, holding out the newspaper to Harry. When he had woken that morning Ron hadn't been in the dormitory so the chances of his friend wanting to know the truth was unlikely to happen anytime soon. However Hermione had taken it all in her stride: she had known he wouldn't have been able to place his name in the Goblet and couldn't believe that Ron would suggest that Sirius had done it instead. She was quite angry with Ron, but he needed to settle down and work out the truth on his own if he wasn't going to listen to either of them. Taking the paper, Harry unfolded it and read the following article:

**THE BOY WHO LIVED: CHAMPION OF HOGWARTS!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Last night the Triwizard Champions were chosen. Only students over the age of seventeen could enter this prestigious tournament, but not all the champions chosen, were of age. **

**Harry Potter. **

**Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived, is the Hogwarts Champion in the Tournament and has the chance to compete. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, claims that the boy could not have crossed the age-line he imposed but this claim is a lie since Harry Potter, a mere twelve-year old, has crossed this line and is now the official champion for Hogwarts. However, there is a substantial amount of evidence suggesting that Sirius Black did the deed, but Albus Dumbledore refuses to believe that a member of his staff would wish to harm a student. **

**But then, we are talking about Sirius Black and we all know what his reputation is. **

"I hate her," Harry stated violently crumbling up the paper and throwing it to the ground. "Why can't she just stay out of my business for a change or at least not tell lies about Sirius!"

"That is her job. She's a reporter and not all of them tell the truth. They twist it to make it more sensational then it already is," Hermione added, trailing beside Harry. They were walking round the grounds wrapped in cloaks and scarves since the cold weather was beginning to settle in.

"Well they shouldn't!" Harry kicked out angrily against a tree and swore under his breath. He sighed, running a hand over his face as he breathed in calmly. "All I wanted this year was to have a normal school year, but that's never going to happen is it?"

Hermione chose not to answer this. All she could do was wrap Harry in a warm hug. She hated that Rita Skeeter twisted the truth to fit her own ends. That woman was a nightmare. Bit by bit she was slowly going to ruin Harry's future with Sirius.

And neither of them deserved that treatment at all.

* * *

The first lesson that morning was Herbology with Professor Sprout and that lesson was enough to demonstrate that the Hufflepuffs were not pleased that Harry was a champion. Hufflepuff rarely got any glory and he was certain that they felt that he had stolen their champion's glory. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who he usually got on well with, refused to talk to him, even though they were using the same tray to re-pot Bouncing Bulbs.

Ron did not acknowledge Harry's presence at all and instead spoke to Neville, Seamus and Dean, intent on believing the lies. Hermione had to sit between them trying to make conversation and though they answered her normally, they avoided talking to each other.

The next lesson after Herbology was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, however Harry was not pleased that he would be in close proximity with the Slytherins since becoming a champion. He dreaded hearing what Malfoy would say and he didn't know whether he would be able to keep his anger in check. It had annoyed him that Rita Skeeter had already assumed that Sirius had placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, but it was another for Ron to believe that to. He realised his friend was just feeling spiteful and jealous but that gave him no right to randomly throw out accusations that made no sense at all.

He and Hermione arrived at Hagrid's cabin with the other Gryffindors and Malfoy arrived a minute later with his band of Slytherins. Predictably, Malfoy had his familiar sneer across his face.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle, the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer! Did you know that half the Triwizard Champions have died? I wonder how long you'll last Potter. Ten minutes into the first task I bet. Your godfather will be glad that he longer has the burden to look after you." He, Crabbe and Goyle laughed, but then Malfoy was on the ground as Harry sent a fist right into his face, knocking him flat.

Harry did not care that Hermione was trying to pull him back and he wrenched his arm away from her.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Malfoy's remarks had been enough to set off the anger that had been brewing the previous night since Ron's outburst. All he wanted to do was hurt Malfoy, make him pay for even thinking of bringing Sirius into this. For daring to say that he was a burden to his godfather.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled again, and without thinking punched Malfoy in the nose, this time breaking it.

"HARRY!"

Strong arms wrapped round him lifting him from the ground as Hagrid pulled him away from Malfoy.

"LET ME GO! HE DESERVES IT!"

Hagrid spoke gruffly into his hair. "Would this be how Sirius would want you to behave?"

Harry stopped struggling as he realised, with guilt in his stomach, that Sirius _**would **_be ashamed of him for reacting like that; for letting his anger get the better of him. It reminded him that must've been what Sirius felt like when he discovered that Pettigrew had betrayed his trust and all he had thought about was revenge, which had then turned into the biggest mistake of his life.

Hagrid released him and Harry did not move towards Malfoy, instead he breathed slowly trying to calm himself down. He realised that everyone in the class was standing still with shock. He barely registered Hagrid's next words.

"Hermione, why don't yer take Harry back to the common room?"

Hermione gently led Harry away from the class. He did not notice Ron following behind them.

**To be continued...**


	18. Magical Achievements, Sort Of

**Chapter Eighteen: **_Magical Achievements_

Harry sat down in his favourite armchair by the fire. He barely registered Ron sitting down in the other one, followed by Hermione in another. He stared straight into the fire, his eyes blinking rapidly as his mind went over what he had just done. He had broken Draco Malfoy's nose. His rich daddy wasn't going to be pleased by that. Frankly, Harry didn't care. Malfoy deserved it.

"Harry?"

He looked up realising for the first time that Ron was there. He was a little red, as if he was embarrassed.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped. He didn't want to be angry at Ron, but his friend's behaviour yesterday had angered him. He sighed heavily before breathing more slowly, trying to abate his anger. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You don't need to apologise, Harry, it's me who has to," replied Ron.

Harry glanced up, his gaze meeting Ron's. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean what I said last night. I was jealous that you had once again got the fame; that you had the chance to prove yourself, whereas I would always be known as the friend of Harry Potter. I didn't expect your reaction last night either or this morning. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Harry smiled sadly. "That's alright. I shouldn't have shouted at you but you made me so mad. Look," he held out his hand, extending it towards Ron, "let's shake and forget it, alright?"

Ron did so, relieved. "So, who did put your name in the Goblet?"

"We think it was Wormtail," explained Harry. "I had a dream, another vision, which showed me that Voldemort was planning on getting hold of me through the Tournament. He gave Wormtail a mission to place my name in the Goblet. I told Sirius and I know he and Dumbledore discussed it, but things went wrong and my name came out anyway. I still have to compete, no matter how much I don't want to. I know it sounds far-fetched and totally unbelievable that Voldemort is even trying to get me, but it's the truth."

"Why can't Dumbledore find him then?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. All I know is that he's hiding in a house somewhere." He brushed a hand through his messy hair, feeling agitated. "I started this year with high hopes and now, once again, I'll be fighting to stay alive."

"You'll do it!" Ron said, smiling, sitting forward and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll support you. I know I was a jerk before but I hope you will let me."

Hermione chose at this time to add her own thoughts. "Both of us will. If you need anything, we'll be here for you."

All Harry could do was smile sadly and say 'thank you'.

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius stepped through the portrait hole glanced round the room for any sign of Harry. There wasn't any. He shook his head. He had gone to the Divination classroom to see if Harry had been there, but seeing Ron sitting with Neville confirmed his suspicions that his godson was not in the mood to see anyone. He hadn't even seen Harry at lunch, only Ron and Hermione sitting quietly at the end of the Gryffindor table. He had been informed by McGonagall at break of Harry's behaviour. Secretly, Sirius was pleased that someone had taught the stuck-up Malfoy heir a lesson but punching the boy was only going to make Lucius mad.

_And knowing Lucius Malfoy_….Sirius trailed off from that thought, not wishing to think what that slime ball would do. He took the stairs up to the fourth year dormitory and opened the door stepping into the room. He spotted Harry lying on his bed, his eyes staring hard at the ceiling, as if he wasn't really there: his mind occupied elsewhere.

"Hello Harry," said Sirius quietly. "I heard about what happened this morning."

Harry turned his head slowly towards him. "You did? I bet you're disappointed in me."

Sirius smiled lightly. "Partly I'm proud that you taught Malfoy a lesson but hitting him probably wasn't the best idea at the time, however I am disappointed in you because you let him get to you. And you shouldn't have done."

"He said that you would be glad that you wouldn't be burdened with me when I die in the Tournament," said Harry. "I couldn't stop myself. Ron didn't believe me either, until after that fiasco with Malfoy. Ron said last night that he bet you put my name in the Goblet. I was still angry from that and Malfoy just made it worse." Harry shook his head, sighing. "I'm probably going to be expelled."

"Don't think like that. Malfoy did deserve to be taught a lesson but not in the way you delivered it."

"I know," Harry sighed heavily. "I reacted because I want to protect you. Whenever someone says something horrible or places the blame on you, I want to defend you because you don't deserve it. Everyone thinks you are evil and plotting to get rid of me. I hate that they won't give you a chance to prove that you mean to do good."

"Some people can't let go of the past," Sirius replied quietly. "You don't know what it was like in those days, to grow up in the midst of a war. My family was dark - you know that - I nearly wasn't accepted into the Aurors because they figured I was a Death Eater, despite the fact that I lived with your grandparents and James' dad did a personal reference of recommendation for me as well. And I suppose my actions on November 1st proved them right. I was impulsive that day, filled with grief and did something stupid that got me sent to prison for life. The public are not going to accept me easily. I'm trying my best but that damn Rita Skeeter won't stop using that quill of hers. If James was here he'd have snapped it in half and placed a clever little charm on it to prevent her from using it again." He laid a hand on his godson's shoulder. "You don't need to protect me. If someone says something derogatory about me, just ignore them. I have to protect you Harry. I promised your parents I would, and I haven't done an able job of it for the last twelve years, but I have the opportunity to do so now. Let me worry about you, and not the other way around."

"Thanks." Harry sat up, enveloping Sirius in a hug. "I'll try not to lose my temper if anyone says anything about you."

"Good," said Sirius as he ruffled Harry's hair. "And one more thing, I've noticed that other then Lily's eyes, you have inherited her short temper. Unlike your mother, you choose to vent it loose on Malfoy, whereas she screamed at James for six years."

Harry laughed. It was good to know that he could always rely on Sirius. Still, there was a lingering feeling in the back of his head that something was going to happen to his godfather. And he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry worked hard at his lessons, knowing that he would need all his knowledge and skills to survive in the Triwizard Tasks. He was quite surprised that during Charms he managed to succeed with the Summoning Charm, after trying at least twenty times before the cushion flew accurately into his hand from the red circle on the floor. He was proud of this achievement. Professor Flitwick also congratulated him on mastering the charm quickly. He was second, after all, to that of a certain Hermione Granger.

Fortunately for Harry, nothing came of 'his punching Malfoy' episode, though he had been aware, by Sirius, that Lucius Malfoy had asked the school governors to expel Harry, and no matter how many bribes they had taken, the Minister of Magic had overruled him. Since Harry was a champion he had to stay in school, otherwise he wouldn't be able to perform well in the Tournament. Thankfully Rita Skeeter managed to not report the story and turn Harry into someone with a violent temper. Harry hoped someone high up in the Ministry had threatened her.

Despite the punch Malfoy had received he had not stopped taunting Harry about Sirius or his imminent death in the First Task. However, with Ron and Hermione's erstwhile help he managed to not get into any bust-ups with Malfoy, but it did not stop Ron from doing so. The ensuring event had caused Snape to award detentions to both Ron _**and **_Harry, though he had protested his innocence. Thankfully, Sirius and McGonagall had intervened on that one since Hermione had kindly told them the truth and if they couldn't trust her, who could they? Unfortunately, Hermione had been hit by Malfoy's jinx which had caused her teeth to grow enormously, and Goyle who had been hit with Ron's jink had received boils, which in Harry's mind made him look better then he already was.

In the next Potions lesson which had followed straight after the scuffle with Ron and Malfoy, Harry had been taken out of class by Colin Creevey, saying that all champions had to go for a photo shoot immediately. Thankful, Harry managed to get away from Snape's glare which he had kept trained on Harry throughout the minimal period of time he had been present in the dungeons.

Unfortunately the ensuring photograph session turned out to be one of the worst afternoons of Harry's life.

* * *

Harry stepped into the room which Colin had led him to. All three of the other champions were already there, conversing with each other quietly in one corner of the room. A row of five chairs were situated in the centre of the room. Ludo Bagman was sitting in the centre of the row and was talking to a witch he had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come. Nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony. The rest of the judges will be here in the moment."

"Wand-weighing?" questioned Harry, feeling a little nervous in his stomach.

"We have to check that you wands are functional and having no problems as they are the most important tools you will have with the tasks ahead. The expert is upstairs with Dumbledore. And there is also going to be a little photo-shoot." He indicated the Witch beside him. "This is Rita Skeeter."

Immediately Harry felt his blood boil to maximum heat and he felt anger settling in his gut. He narrowed his eyes at the witch who only smiled at him in return. He bit his lip trying not to shout out at her, to tell her how she was ruining his life.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start, you know, the youngest champion…to add a bit of colour?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"Certainly!" agreed Bagman, obviously pleased, but he quickly added: "That is - if Harry has no objections?"

"In fact, I do," Harry stated firmly, keeping his narrowed gaze on Skeeter. "I have no desire to be in the same room as _her_." He realised immediately that he shouldn't have said that, but he hadn't been able to stop himself before the words had tumbled out of his mouth. He watched as Rita made herself look stunned by his words.

"What have I done?" she asked, innocently.

The perfect bait to lure him in and though his brain told him to stop, Harry couldn't for his anger had increased to above the boiling point. That woman had caused too much trouble for him and Sirius. It was time she learnt how much she hurt people.

"You've spent the last few months ruining my chance to lead a happy life with my Godfather! Four articles you have written about him, saying he is guilty, that he deserves to be back in that horrid prison and you know what?"

"What?" she asked slyly. She was baiting him on.

"I'M SICK OF IT!" he yelled in frustration.

"Stop messing with my life and with Sirius'! Because I'm not going to have it anymore! You hear me! If you write one more horrid comment about me or Sirius I will personally make sure you will never write AGAIN!"

"HARRY! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was Sirius.

Upon seeing his Godfather, Harry immediately regretted his actions. He had effectively broken his word that he wouldn't lose his temper. And now he had made things worse.

He had just given the story that the sensationalist reporter had been looking for: actual proof that Sirius Black was certainly **not **the role model that Harry Potter deserved.

And with that thought running through his head, Harry realised that he had completely ruined his future with Sirius.

It was his fault.

He and his stupid temper had ruined everything.

**To be continued...**


	19. The Dragon Dilemma

**Chapter Nineteen: **_The Dragon Dilemma_

**Saturday 14****th**** November 1994**

**IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED TOO VIOLENT? **

_**By Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent**_

_**

* * *

**_

That was the headline of the morning's _Daily Prophet. _A painter had accurately captured Harry's expressions of delighted anger, with an evil-looking Sirius Black standing behind him, edging him on. The article was not as bad as it could have been, but it still made Sirius look bad in the eyes of the public. However, the article was enough for the school governors to begin to question Dumbledore's leadership skills and how sane he truly was if he had hired Sirius Black. Sirius, himself, was bombarded with Howlers from concerned parents, and Aurors had to be called in to sort out the problem.

One of the many good things that came out of the article was Kingsley Shacklebolt's public support of Sirius. This also sparked Alastor Moody to come out of his retirement and "speak" with the Minister of Magic. Accordingly, Arthur Weasley, urged by Dumbledore, made a statement about the time he and his family had celebrated Harry's birthday with Sirius. On Dumbledore's instructions Sirius exclusively allowed certain reporters and historians to enter his childhood home, which gave them access to his father's diary and the wills of his father and mother. Most of what Rita Skeeter had written in the article was deemed as lies, however, much to Sirius' and Harry's chagrin she was not fired.

She was, however, banned from reporting anything derogatory about both Sirius and Harry, which pleased them immensely. Still, in Sirius' opinion it would've been better if she had been booted off the _Daily Prophet's _writing team.

* * *

**Friday 20****th**** November 1994**

**SIRIUS BLACK: THE TRUTH REVEALED**

_**By Charles Palmer, Special Correspondent**_

**On November 1****st**** 1981, Bartemius Crouch wrongfully imprisoned Sirius Black in Azkaban Prison for the murder of twelve muggles and a Wizard, as well as betraying James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. What Crouch didn't bank on was the fact that Black was totally innocent of these charges. There was no investigation into Black's past; everyone just assumed that he had committed those crimes - and yes, one might argue that evidence was stacked against him - but it was wrong of the Ministry to assume the truth without investigating first. **

**For the past week and a half, my colleagues and I have been given unlimited access to the Black family home to discover nothing but the truth on Sirius Black. **

**And I am proud to report that many of the articles printed in the last few months were nothing but full of lies. Here, for you, is the truth of Sirius Black… **_**for the Full Article go to page 33...**_

The article was enough to convince the general public that Rita Skeeter had been fibbing and that Sirius Black truly was innocent. Details discovered at number 12 Grimmauld Place had been the family tree showing the burn marks of the traitors: the many family portraits that had been ruined: the fact that in Orion Black's diary he had specifically written that his son was no longer the heir and that the legacy had been passed to Regulus. Walburga Black, Sirius' mother's portrait, had also been a determining factor. When the reporters had entered the house guided by Sirius and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Walburga's portrait had screamed with rage at seeing the 'traitorous scum' return home.

No one could deny the facts that proved the truth. Though the public had yet to seen any _**visual **_proof of Sirius' love and care for Harry, they were willing to accept that their hero was in safe-hands and give him a chance of a proper life. There were still the feelings of not trusting Sirius Black, but many were willing to forget the past and allow him and Harry Potter a chance to enjoy life.

For the first time in months the general public celebrated the return of a wronged man to their society.

What they didn't realise was that everything would once again change.

* * *

**Sunday 22****nd**** November 1994, just after midnight**

"SIRIUS!"

Harry's voice woke him from the dreams that he had been having. Groggily, he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he turned to face his Godson's fearful face. "What is it?"

"Dragons," Harry stated.

"Eh?" Sirius shook his head, trying to clear it. "What?"

"The First Task is Dragons. I'm going to die, Sirius."

"How did you find out?" asked Sirius. The champions weren't even meant to find out until the day of the task.

"Hagrid showed me," Harry replied. "Madame Maxime was there as well."

"Ah, that explains it then."

Harry perched himself on the edge of Sirius' bed and stared at his godfather. "How can I survive that? Dragons! I need help."

Sirius ran a hand down his face, breathing softly. "I can't help you," he said sadly.

"What?"

"I had to sign a contract that forbids me from helping you. All the teachers had to sign one. No matter how much I wish I could aid you, I can't. It's against the rules."

"I'm going to die," Harry whispered.

"No you're not. Just because I can't help you, doesn't mean others can't," Sirius advised. He watched as Harry's face dawned in realisation.

"Hermione! She'll know what to do!"

"A word of advice: consider what you are best at." Technically he was helping Harry, but Dumbledore had hinted that he could do that. Harry had to survive and if he had to bend the rules, only a little, then he would, but he couldn't outright give him the answer to the problems his godson would be facing in the coming months.

He pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't worry kiddo. Everything's going to be fine."

Sirius could only hope that he was right.

* * *

"_Consider what you are best at." _Harry paced around the boys dormitory. He glanced at Hermione and Ron who both shrugged. "What am I best at? The only good thing I know is Quidditch. I'm not smart like you, Hermione."

Ron frowned. "But you're good at spells."

"You're a powerful wizard too," Hermione added.

"Yeah, but how's that going to help me? The Task is in two days time!"

"We know," Hermione reminded him. "You're good at Quidditch, we know that, but there has to be some way we can combine your power with Quidditch."

"Are you suggesting I throw a Bludger at the Dragon?" Harry asked. Ron laughed.

Hermione waved a hand impatiently. "Think Harry! What was that charm you succeeded at?"

"Eh, the Summoning Charm?" Harry looked dumbfounded. "How's that going to help?"

And then it clicked.

"My broom! I can summon my broom from the tower! We are only allowed wands but that doesn't mean we can't summon things!" He began to pace more. "I need practice, urgently. I'll have to make sure I place my broom on my bed before I leave for the task."

"Is this going to work?" Ron asked dubiously.

"It's logical," added Hermione. "And it might just work."

**To be continued...**


	20. The First Task

**Chapter Twenty: **_The First Task_

**Monday 23****rd**** November 1994**

In no time at all the day before the First Task had dawned. Excitement was in the air. All around the school students were taking bets, placing who they thought would come out on top. Harry tried to avoid most of the students, though it was difficult since he had to go to lessons. All through Sunday, he had practiced the Summoning Charm with Hermione and Ron's aid. When he had felt fairly comfortable that he could summon his Firebolt, Harry took his Invisibility Clock and went out into the grounds. Undercover of the cloak, Harry had raised his wand and summoned his broom. He hadn't failed. His practice all through the day had ensured his success.

Despite having lessons all through the day, Harry didn't feel worried about the upcoming task. He felt confident that he had the summoning charm mastered to an extent that he wouldn't fail in summoning it to his side.

After dinner Harry was just leaving the Gryffindor Table when Hedwig flew into the hall, settling a note into Harry's hand before flying off again. The writing was very neat, in an elegant script. The last time he had seen this was when he had been eleven and had been given the Invisibility Cloak for Christmas. Dumbledore had later explained that he'd been the one to send it since James Potter had left in his possession.

He read the note:

_**Harry, **_

_**Come to my office. Sirius will be there. We have much to discuss. **_

_**Dumbledore**_

He quickly whispered to Ron and Hermione that they weren't to wait up for him and quickly paced out of the Great Hall, took the stairs one at a time before coming to the second floor. Running along the corridor he skidded round the corner and stopped when he saw his Godfather leaning against the wall, waiting for him. The stone gargoyle concealed the entrance to the headmaster's office and as Harry approached, Sirius muttered the password, of which Harry didn't hear. The gargoyle began to move revealing a staircase behind it.

"After you," Sirius motioned with his hand.

Harry glanced at his Godfather, slightly confused by his sombre tone. Now he was worried. Sirius followed behind. Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry knocked lightly on the door and then pushed it open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He nodded at Harry and Sirius as they moved forward towards the two chairs that sat in front of the main desk.

Once they were seated comfortably Harry glanced nervously at the headmaster, a quizzical look on his face. Before he could phrase a question Dumbledore spoke.

"You may have forgotten what I said I would do nearer the time of the First Task." He inclined his head at Sirius. "But your godfather certainly remembers what I said, especially since he's been constantly bugging me to do it." The headmaster chuckled but no one else did.

"I'm still a bit confused, sir," replied Harry. What hadn't Dumbledore done?

"Your protection, Harry, during the tasks ahead of you is vitally important. If anything does happen to you we can act fast and save you. I was meant to cast the charm on you a week ago but I have had to deal with a few issues which were of vital importance. Tonight I will be placing a tracking and a bonding spell upon you and Sirius."

"And what do those do, sir?" Harry remembered Dumbledore mentioning those spells before but he didn't know the exact effect they would have on him.

The headmaster clasped his hands in front of him, looking directly at Harry through his half moon glasses. "They are very simple but highly effective charms. They are rarely used. Many wizards and witches have trouble mastering them despite the fact that they are simple spells. The complex wand movement is enough to frustrate anyone. Despite that, the spells are still listed as simple ones. However, Harry, your mother and father both were able to use the two spells effectively."

"What they are meant to do is to give you protection," Sirius continued. "The bonding spell will enable me to know, on intuition, where you are at all times. I won't be able to see where you are, but I will know what region you are in, so if something does happen to you, Dumbledore and I will be able to act. The tracking spell will also allow us to pinpoint your exact location, which the bonding one cannot."

Harry nodded, feeling at ease. At least if something did occur that somehow took him to Voldemort then he wouldn't have to feel much fear since he would know that his Godfather would be coming to help him.

"Could you please stand next to your Godfather?" Dumbledore instructed, rising from his own chair, striding round the desk so that he stood in front of the two. Harry's head was just at Sirius' shoulder.

Dumbledore spoke quietly under his breath and Harry could not hear the incantations for the spells he was performing. A moment later a red line of sparkles erupted from the headmaster's wand, entwining themselves round Harry and Sirius' forms. At the back of his mind he could discern Sirius' presence before it vanished. The magic disappeared into thin air and once more Dumbledore cast another which only entwined round Sirius, however he placed his palm on Harry's shoulder and he immediately felt a rush of magic run into his system. The strange feeling vanished as quickly as it had come.

"You may sit now," said Dumbledore quietly. They did so.

"Is it done?" Harry enquired.

"It is. You may have felt Sirius' presence briefly in your mind."

"I did, yeah."

"Only Sirius can do that, you cannot enter his mind. The small link he has to you allows him to get a rough idea of where you are, but the tracking charm will pinpoint your exact location through the aid of this link I have bestowed upon you two." The headmaster waved a hand at the entrance to his office. "You may leave now."

As Harry turned to leave, the headmaster spoke once more.

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Good luck for tomorrow."

* * *

**Tuesday 24****th**** November 1994**

Harry woke around six in the morning, feeling nervous. The day of the First Task had arrived. When he went for breakfast in the Great Hall, the students were chattering excitedly about the impending task. The Gryffindors cheered as Harry sat down at their table, but he bowed his head and managed to eat a bacon sandwich before he felt full. He had lessons until lunch and then afterwards the Task would begin. He could barely concentrate. He felt nervous, although he had checked that his broom was lying on his bed. When lunch finally came he could not eat anything, however as he left the table, Hermione and Ron both wished him good luck. Once more he checked to see if his Firebolt was still on his bed. It was.

With a sigh of relief he made his way downstairs where he collided with Professor McGonagall who looked flustered.

"There you are Potter! The champions have to come down onto the grounds now. You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay." Harry felt his stomach squirm. He swallowed.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and steered him into the grounds. She seemed to be shaking with nerves but it could've been the cold November weather. "Now don't panic. Just keep a cool head…We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. The main thing is to do your best, and nobody will think any worse of you." She looked at him. "Are you alright, Potter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry managed. He hadn't felt nervous before, so why was it hitting him so suddenly?

They reached the enclosure where the dragons were being kept. There was a tent in front of the stadium and the entrance was keeping the dragons from view. "You're to go in there with the other champions and await your turn. Mr Bagman is there…he'll be telling you the procedure. Good luck."

And then she strolled back up to the castle, leaving him to enter the tent alone.

* * *

Sirius sat in the Professors box, his stomach full of nerves as the time for the task to begin drew nearer. He was quiet, waiting for the damned thing to start. Professor McGonagall sat beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Do I look it?" he said in reply, wearily.

She smiled lightly. "No, you don't. Worried?"

"Definitely," sighed Sirius, running his hands through his hair. "How did it come to this: a fourteen year old participating in tasks that are meant for seventeen year olds?"

"He'll be okay. If he's anything like his father he'll know what to do."

"I hope so. I have no idea what he's doing in this task." He leaned forward. Frustration grew and he bellowed: "Why can't they start the bloody task?"

"Are you impatient, Black?" Severus Snape was gliding into the box.

"Shut up," snapped Sirius. He was in no mood to pick a fight. He did not see McGonagall motioning to Snape to not push his luck. She knew that her once pupil was on edge.

Within minutes the task had begun.

And the first of the champions took on their dragon.

* * *

With Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum having succeeded in their task to retrieve their golden egg, Sirius waited impatiently for Harry to emerge into the arena. "The Hungarian Horntail…just his luck to get that one!" he hung his head. He couldn't bear to watch, but he had to. Swallowing, he lifted his hand and gazed down at Harry's figure in the arena as he looked around. The Horntail was settled in the far corner of the arena, crouched low over her eggs, and he could see that her small beady eyes were focused on the lowly figure that had entered the compound. Then he watched as Harry lifted his wand. He could not tell what spell his Godson had cast.

After a few moments of anxious waiting he could hear a whooshing sound. And then over the top of the arena a broom soured. It headed straight for Harry, and his Godson mounted it and took off into the sky. Drawing in a deep breath, Sirius could hardly believe that Harry had managed that.

Still, the difficult bit was yet to come.

Sirius watched with baited breath, one of his hands clutched tightly on McGonagall's arm, as Harry dived towards the Horntail's eggs, but at the last minute he pulled upwards as a jet of fire sprouted from the mouth and nose of the dragon at the place he had just been. Harry soured higher, flying in a circle, the dragon's head following him. He plummeted as the Horntail opened his mouth again to let rip more fire, however his godson wasn't as lucky as before. He managed to duck below the flames, but the tail met him instead as he swerved left. Sirius let out a yell as he watched as one of the dragon's spikes grazed Harry's shoulder, ripping his robes.

A few moments later Harry had lured the dragon out of the protection she had been providing for her eggs, launching into the sky, as Harry dived downwards once more towards the ground.

Sirius held his breath and then cheered as Harry grabbed the golden egg and flew high into the air, away from the dragon and over the stands. "YES!" Sirius punched the air with his fist.

"Look at that!" Bagman was commentating. "Will you look at that? Our youngest champion is the quickest to get to his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mister Potter!"

All Sirius could do was laugh as relief flooded him. Harry had survived the First Task.

* * *

"You did it!" Harry was crushed by his Godfather as he walked out of the tent.

"Sirius!" Harry struggled from his grip. "Stop it!"

"That was absolutely amazing, Harry. I don't think James would've thought of summoning his own broom to take on a dragon!"

Harry smiled. "I'm just glared it worked. I thought it hadn't, but it did."

"James and Lily would be very proud of you, you know?" Sirius added quietly.

Harry nodded solemnly. He suddenly felt sad despite the fact that he had succeeded in retrieving the golden egg he had been required to collect. He sometimes wished that his parents were still alive. He had to wonder if they truly would be proud of him. But this was not the time to dwell on that. He was alive.

And he was tied in first place with Krum.

* * *

"I think I'd better tell you something."

It was a few days after the First Task. The euphoria had since died down, and Harry was once more hard at work, however he glanced up from where he was working in the library with Ron and Hermione to look at his godfather. "What is it?" he asked quietly, knowing full well that Madam Prince didn't like anyone to talk in her domain.

"It's something I'd rather not repeat here," replied Sirius as he bit his lip.

Pushing his chair out, Harry left his belongings behind and followed his godfather to an empty classroom. Sirius propped himself up on the desk and Harry sat in a chair.

"It's about Karkaroff. Something that I think you should know."

Looking slightly confused Harry decided to wait until he heard what Sirius had to say.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Karkaroff was once a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's supporters."

"Why isn't he in Azkaban then? Surely he would be?" asked Harry.

"He was," confessed Sirius, "until he made a deal with the Ministry and betrayed his fellow Death Eaters. He put a lot of them in Azkaban with his information, however he went onto become headmaster of Durmstrang which does have a reputation for teaching Dark Magic. My parents tried to send me there."

"They did?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled lightly. "But anyway, Dumbledore is unsure whether Karkaroff has turned over a new leaf. If Voldemort does regain power, Karkaroff will have to make a choice; rejoin the ranks or go into hiding. The fact that a Death Eater is currently residing in Hogwarts grounds displeases me."

"Do you think he might try to hurt me?"

"Not under Dumbledore's nose," said Sirius shaking his head. "But I wanted to warn you, just in case."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Reaching out a hand Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Get off!" Harry yelled, pushing Sirius' hand away.

"You're just like James. He hated it when his mother and I did that, however he didn't mind Lily messing his hair up," reminisced Sirius. "Go on you little scamp. Get back to work."

**To be continued...**


	21. Christmas Plans Disrupted

**Chapter Twenty-One**: _Christmas Plans Disrupted_

**Wednesday 25****th**** November 1994**

**CAN A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD TRULY PERFORM A SUMMONING CHARM? **

_**By Riana Skettles**_

_**

* * *

**_

That was the headline of the following morning's paper. The article was not written by Rita Skeeter but she had tutored the Witch who had written it. Rita and Riana were cousins and both had wicked tongues. Riana had touched upon the fact that a fourth year student would not be able to adequately perform a summoning charm, especially one that was powerful enough to summon a broom. Riana suggested that Sirius Black had secretly done the spell for Harry enabling his 'heir' to claim his egg the fastest. Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, did not take the article lightly. In fact he wrote a letter before his first class explaining that the fourth years had learnt the Summoning Charm in October, giving Harry plenty of time to master the charm.

The article did not stop Sirius from venting his anger upon everyone who was related to the vile woman known as Rita Skeeter. She had been banned from writing degrading articles about him and Harry, but her cousin was not. Fortunately, Riana had not pursued the path that Rita had done. She only placed her own thoughts on how Harry Potter had gained his broom, and did not place blame upon Sirius' shoulders.

She only suggested that he had cast the spell, but to Sirius that felt like condemnation.

* * *

"Hermione, can I speak to you?" Harry sat down next to his friend as she leaned over her homework.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said, but quickly looked down at her parchment. "Just hold on a sec."

"Sure." Harry shrugged and leaned back into the chair. Earlier that afternoon he had tried to open the Golden Egg, but all that had admitted from it had been wailing in a language that he had never heard of. It had pierced his ears, causing the drums to ring. He had succeeded in dropping the egg, and in order to close it, Harry had scrambled along the floor, snapping the egg shut as soon as he had reached it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Hermione, laying down her quill to focus her attention upon him.

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yes really! Now what do you want?"

Harry bit his lip. "The egg is incomprehensible, impossible to understand. How can I find out my task if I can't fathom out the language?"

Hermione frowned. "Hmmm, I don't know. There's no spell I can think of. Why not ask Sirius?"

"He can't help me and even if I tried to ask him, he would refuse."

"Ah," she nodded. "Teachers are not allowed to give help are they?"

"No, they're not. So, do you have any ideas?" Harry leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

"Can you get back to me on it? I'm a bit busy at the moment," she said, shuffling pieces of parchment on the table in front of her.

"When shall I get back to you?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," smiled Harry.

"No problem," added Hermione as she focused once more on the work she was doing.

* * *

**Thursday 10****th**** December**

"I can't dance."

"You're going to have to," Sirius replied quietly.

"Why?" Harry didn't mean to raise his voice. He had been looking forward to Christmas this year. Sirius had been planning it since July, but now everything had gone wrong since he had been selected as a Triwizard champion.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I asked Dumbledore if he could get you out of participation of the Ball, but the Ministry say it is within the rules. Every champion must partake in the Yule Ball, and with a girl."

Harry stood up, frustrated and annoyed. "That's the worst part! How am I going to ask a girl out? I don't even know who to ask!"

Sirius leaned in thoughtfully. "I have an idea: how about Ginny Weasley?"

Harry stopped pacing. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious," his godfather smiled.

"Stop that! That joke is so old."

"I'm not joking. Asking Ginny is a serious suggestion! She's your friend, someone you know and someone you can be comfortable with."

"But….but…." He was stammering. "She's Ron's sister!"

Sirius gave him an odd look. "And that's a problem, why?"

"It just is." Harry kicked a piece of parchment that was scrolled up on the floor.

"Trust me, Harry, asking someone you already know is the best thing you can do. That way you won't make a fool of yourself when you try to ask someone who you would be less comfortable with."

"Really?" he asked dubiously.

"Trust me," winked Sirius. "I have a lot of experience."

Harry shook his head. "I really didn't want to know that."

"You wanted proof."

Harry just laughed.

The question on his mind now was could he sum up the courage to ask Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball? And would she accept?

Now he felt worried.

**To be continued...**


	22. Yuletide

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Yuletide_

He found Ginny sitting on her own in the Gryffindor common room, biting the top of her quill as she glanced down at a blank piece of parchment and then focused her eyes upon the Potions textbook in front of her. She sighed irritably and slammed the book shut. Harry could just hear what she was muttering under her breath as he walked closer to her. "Stupid greasy-haired Snape setting impossible essay tasks…"

"I have to admit, I agree with you there," Harry said as he pulled a chair out from the table she sat at and sat beside her. "His essays are impossible."

"At least you have Hermione to help you." Ginny glared at him.

She did look agitated and Harry began to wonder if this was the best time to ask her to the Yule Ball.

"What do you want?" her voice sounded exasperated.

"Oh, um…" Harry stammered, unsure how to respond to her. Finally, a few words out flew out of his mouth. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" And then he added, "As friends?" He didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

Ginny finally met his eyes, considering his request. Harry waited, biting his lip.

_She's going to say no isn't she? Oh, why did I let Sirius talk me into this? _he wondered.

"So, if I said yes, we wouldn't be official would it?"

"No." Harry shook his head but then replied on impulse: "But we could be if you wanted to." Then he suddenly realised what he had said and slapped a hand to his mouth. He murmured, "Sorry, I didn't mean that. Sorry." He felt himself going red.

Ginny smiled, albeit it seemed a bit sad. "Alright, Harry. I'll take you up on your offer."

"You'll go with me then?" Harry had to ask to confirm.

"Yes," she responded, smiling more broadly, "but only as friends."

Harry got up from the table and walked round. He quickly gave her a hug. "Thanks Ginny."

"It's alright," Ginny replied, as she watched him walk away.

As Harry pushed open the portrait he couldn't resist looking back at Ginny, who was once more bending over her work. He had to wonder, did he like her?

* * *

**Friday 25****th**** December **

Harry woke around seven on Christmas Day. Ron was already knee deep in wrapping paper and was already munching away at some of his mother's home cooked cakes. Harry threw the covers off and leaned over his bed to his stocking, but it wasn't there. He looked concerned until Ron pointed to a letter that lay on his bedside table.

Picking it up Harry tore it open and read the message. It was from Sirius.

_**Harry, I thought it might be nice if you joined me this morning. I took the liberty of asking the house-elves to bring your presents to me. See you soon, Sirius.**_

"Ah, that explains it then," grinned Harry. "Sirius is quite cheeky."

"What's he done?" Dean asked from the other side of the room.

"He had the 'liberty of asking the house-elves to bring' my presents to him. I think he wants me to spend Christmas morning with him."

"That's nice," Neville replied as he un-wrapped a parcel.

"Yeah it is," Harry replied grinning. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then left Gryffindor Tower, making his way to Sirius' quarters.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" said Sirius, as his godson walked into his quarters.

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas to you to," he responded warmly.

"In case you are wondering," said Sirius, "your Christmas presents are stacked over there." He pointed to a huge pile of presents that were leaning against the wall. They were at least twenty neatly wrapped boxes. He watched as Harry's mouth dropped open.

"They're all for me?"

Sirius nodded. "What's wrong with indulging on my favourite godson?"

"I am your only godson," Harry retorted.

"Really?" replied Sirius, teasingly. Then he chuckled as he saw a hint of fear cross Harry's face. "Don't worry kid, you are my only godson. "Remus was too busy trying to get a job; Wormtail was too busy sneaking behind our backs to even settle down."

"I'm just glad you were cleared before that little rat escaped," Harry said.

"I'm glad too, you know." Sirius stood up. "Now go on and open your presents."

"Yes sir," Harry replied cheekily.

"Oy! There's no need for that!"

Pulling a chair up close to his presents, Harry sat down upon it and greedily reached for the biggest one of the pile.

"Wow, you certainly take after your mother."

Harry looked up quizzically. "Huh?"

"Lily used to go for the biggest first, whereas James worked up to it." Sirius stroked his chin. "James used to go for the biggest present first, until he was about sixteen and decided it was not cool to open the biggest first."

Harry laughed. "It is odd how so many people see me as a clone of my father when I'm probably more like my mother."

"Well, ability to do charms runs in your blood. If it didn't, you wouldn't have been able to summon your Firebolt to you."

"You do have a point," conceded Harry. "I'm just glad that not everyone thinks I'm my father's replica, like Snape does."

Sirius shrugged. "Ah, well, animosity between Snape and your dad began as soon as they laid eyes on each other. Despite James saving his life, Snape couldn't forgive him for that. He always hated him. He's never got over it. He does like to hold a grudge, doesn't he?"

"Yes!" replied Harry.

"Now get on with opening your presents. This is your first Christmas with me and I want to make it a special one for you."

* * *

Later that day, after a nice roast followed by Christmas pudding, Harry left his Godfather to go back to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Ron, sitting with his brothers. "Where's Hermione?"

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "She rushed up here after lunch. I haven't seen her since."

"You have got someone to go with tonight, haven't you?" Harry asked. After all the dancing lessons they had had he felt it would be a waste if Ron didn't use the skills he had attained.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't dance!" Ron looked frustrated.

Fred laughed. "He asked Hermione if she would go with him, but she said she was already going with someone. Ron doesn't believe her."

A slight grin spread across his face. "Ron, are you jealous?"

"No."

Harry smirked. "Sure you are not."

As he walked away, he heard Ron mutter: "Is it just me or is Harry acting like an idiot?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder.

The twins answered. "No. It's just you Ron."

Harry silently laughed as Ron slapped one of the twin's arms.

Why couldn't his friend see that he liked Hermione? Still, it was only one of the things that he had learnt this morning. Sirius had explained that it was obvious that the two liked each other, but they refused to see the truth of it. Sirius had thought they looked like a cute couple. Still, Harry had to agree, that once both of them realised this then their friendship could be turned to something more.

* * *

The Yule Ball was a fantastic success.

Harry had been surprised to see Remus Lupin turn up, but he hadn't had the chance to speak to him since he had been in the middle of a dance routine with Ginny. He didn't know why but it felt right with her. He had to wonder if he was falling for her. Ginny had looked absolutely gorgeous in a lovely light blue dress, her hair falling past her shoulders.

The only person who didn't seem to enjoy himself was Ron. He hadn't found a date and he spent most of the night glaring at Victor Krum who had somehow managed to woe Hermione into going with him to the ball. Harry had to admit that Hermione did look stunning.

When he had gone up to Gryffindor Tower at the end of the Ball he had kissed Ginny on the cheek. They both had blushed, and yet Harry had no idea what to do about it.

Spending the evening with Ginny had been wonderful. However, he didn't know how to go about it.

As he settled into bed Harry made a vow to speak to Sirius about it as soon as the Second Task was over with. He had to start working on cracking the egg, but he had no clue how to go about it. For now he would be friendly with Ginny, waiting for the right moment before he could ask his Godfather for advice.

His survival in the tasks was far more important than asking Ginny out.

* * *

Watching Harry and Ginny on the dance floor that night had made Sirius sad. Even as he let the scene replay in his mind, he felt himself looking back into the past to the time of his seventh year, when James and Lily had organised a Party for the end of term.

_"Don't they look great together?" said Remus, as he drank from a glass._

_"Yeah," smiled Sirius, "they do. It's a shame Lily only decided to like James this year." _

_"You do know that was down to James being more mature and not acting like a prat, right?" _

_Sirius shrugged."Still, I was surprised that Lily agreed to work with him when he was made Head-Boy. I thought that sparks would fly!" _

_Remus laughed. "I think everyone was nervous but James took the role seriously. He saw it as a chance to prove to Lily that he could be an adult. And look what it did. She agreed to go out with him, and here we are, eight months later, and they are still together and happy." _

_"Do you think they will get married and have kids?" _

_"I don't know, Padfoot. I do know that James wants to propose to her, but I think he's going to wait a while, when they've sorted out what they want to do. But they do seem right for each other." _

_Sirius nodded. "I just sometimes feel I could find the right girl for me." _

_"One day the girl of your dreams will appear," Remus joked. _

_"I doubt it. I won't have time to be a husband. Training to be an Auror will be a lot of hard work. I doubt I will have enough time to even look at a girl for one second! What about you?" _

_Remus sat back. "I'm happy with Claire and she knows the truth about me, but we haven't talked about the future yet. Let's see, Wormtail has got Yvonne and James has his Lily-flower. You'll find someone soon." _

_Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "For now let's forget about me wining about girls and instead look to the future." He raised his glass, clanging it against Remus'."I propose a toast to James Potter and Lily Evans!" _

_Drinking down the liquid, Sirius turned his attention back to his best friends as they danced. They did look happy and absolutely right for each other. _

Sirius blinked, coming out of his memory. _They were happy until that raving lunatic decided to go and kill them. _

In all the years he had spent in Azkaban, Sirius had never been able to forgive himself for his decision to suggest Wormtail to be their Secret Keeper. He had assumed Remus was the traitor, and he had been stupid to not consider that Peter had been the spy. He would always blame himself for their deaths. No one had deserved to die like James and Lily had. They'd had a bright future ahead of them, but they had never fulfilled it.

"And I'm not going to let Harry die either. I won't let James or Lily down," he vowed. "Not again."

**To be continued...**


	23. The Golden Egg

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_The Golden Egg_

It was after the New Year that Harry began to worry about the Egg. He had asked Hermione to help him ages ago, shortly after the First Task, and though she had promised to get back to him a day later, she hadn't. The teachers had begun setting demanding homework tasks for the fourth years, leaving Hermione loaded with essays and books to read, and Harry knew he wouldn't have liked it if someone had bothered him and he'd been trying to work.

When McGonagall had announced the Yule Ball most students had been too concerned about the dance, Christmas and homework to even think about the second task. Harry, himself, had also been bogged down in homework; however on Tuesday 12th January 1995 he decided to ask Hermione about it.

Finding her in the common room, Harry quickly made his way over to her.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she didn't look up, but instead kept scribbling on the parchment.

"Did you find out anything about a spell I could use to decipher this language?" The word 'decipher' had come from Sirius when Harry had talked to him about the Egg. Since then Harry had been thinking about deciphering the Egg, but hadn't found a good way to get around it.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. Too much work to do," she frowned. "Hang on. Tell you what, I'll go and check in the library in a minute, and I'll get back to you tomorrow. I really promise this time."

"Thanks," Harry smiled and then left Hermione, who had already started writing again.

* * *

True to her word Hermione came to find him after classes on Wednesday. They found a quiet corner in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione reached into her bag and produced a large, thick-bound book entitled: **CREATURES OF THE DEEP**. She gave it to Harry who looked at it quizzically.

"Eh, what is this for?"

"You told me there was some sort of language that you couldn't understand - and I hope you don't mind this, but during lunch today I came up here and listened to the Egg. It was horrible, screechy, and I can understand why you can't work it out. It's too…what's the word I'm looking for?" There was a frown on her face.

"Incomprehensible?" guessed Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "No." Then she clicked her fingers. "Murky!"

"Murky?" Now Harry was confused.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Like the lake outside."

"Right…"

"So I thought I'd look for creatures that may exist in the lake. So I found this book. And the one thing it mentions is Merpeople."

"Merpeople?"

"You know, like the Disney film, The Little Mermaid?"

"I've never seen it. The Dursley's didn't exactly let me watch what I wanted to when I lived with them," he elaborated.

"Oh. Well it is about a mermaid princess called Ariel who has the most beautiful voice and she wants to become human. By the end she has become human."

"And what's this got to do with the Egg?" Harry felt confused. Was Hermione going off on a tangent?

"This book mentions Merpeople that live in the deeps of lakes and seas. And in Hogwarts legends it says that they inhabit the Lake. Also," Hermione continued before Harry could get a word in, "they are known to have a beautiful singing voice that can only be heard underwater."

"And you think the language in the Egg is that?"

"Worth a try isn't?" Hermione suggested.

"I suppose," frowned Harry. "If it doesn't work then what do I do?"

"No idea, but I think that is your solution."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Thanks Hermione. I'll go and try this theory now."

"Good-luck!" she called after him.

* * *

The Gryffindor baths were not luxurious, but at least the one room the boys had was lockable. There were two baths, one for the boys and another for the girls in their own bathroom. Harry ran the taps, before settling down in the hot water. He paddled around for a bit before he reached for the Golden Egg, examining it.

Taking a deep breath, he ducked under water and opened the Egg at the same time. Hermione had been right. The sounds that had erupted above water were now comprehensible. Instead of a screeching sound there was a lovely, soft voice that trailed through the water, embracing Harry's ears.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you are searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour- the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

Resurfacing, he shut the egg, before floating on his back, considering the details. It definitely looked like Hermione had been right about the Merpeople. He frowned, thinking over each sentence. Getting out of the small bath, he retrieved his towel, quickly dried himself and put on his dressing gown. He paced around the bath, his mind working.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound_…. That has got to be the Lake. I think that's a definite, especially if that little song mentions that they cannot sing above the ground, which is exactly what Hermione said. Hmmm…" he rubbed his chin. "By the looks of things they've taken something I'll sorely miss, but what could that be? I've have an hour to retrieve it, but if I go past an hour I won't get it back."

"The big question is, how will I breathe underwater?" Harry wondered aloud.

* * *

Once again, Harry had spoken to Hermione. He had told her the song and she had agreed with what he had made of it. The only problem that Hermione had was with the breathing underwater part of the task. She consulted books in the library, with Harry and Ron helping, but neither of them could find anything. Throughout the rest of January and up to the day before the task all three looked, trying to discover anything that would aid Harry to survive underwater for an hour.

By dinner time all three had given up. The only solution Ron had was to ask the teachers, but not even Harry was willing to go to any of them. Not even Sirius had been able to hint to him this time either, for he had been official stumped.

Harry returned to the library in his Invisibility Cloak during the night, but all his efforts came to nothing. He could not find a thing. And he felt that without discovering a way to breathe underwater, he was going to lose something that was very dear to him.

**To be continued...**


	24. The Second Task

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_The Second Task_

"Harry Potter must wake up, sir!"

"Wha…?" Harry awoke with a start from his dream. He turned his head to stare right into a pair of round, wide eyes. "Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"I work here sir! But Harry Potter must hurry! You've got ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes to when?"

"The Second Task!" wheezed Dobby.

"What? You can't be serious?"

"I am, Harry Potter sir."

Horror struck in his eyes. He had been in the library all night, desperately trying to find something that would help, but he had failed.

"You must go join the other champions!"

Harry shook his head. "I can't. I have no way of breathing under water."

"I know sir!" Dobby was almost jumping.

"What is it?" Harry asked dubiously. Could he trust the house-elf?

"Gillyweed, sir!"

"What does that do?"

"Helps you breathe underwater, sir."

"It does?" Harry was feeling much more pleased with Dobby's presence now. He had given him a way of completing the task. Dobby stuffed a substance into Harry's hand, which suspiciously looked like a slimy, greyish-green rat tails. A sudden curiosity overcame him. "How'd you know about it? That task?"

"I heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Black talking about it in the staff room…Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his Godfather!"

A sudden coldness erupted in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed nervously. "They've got Sirius?"

The elf nodded. "You must go, Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry nodded, feeling numb inside. He took off at a run, the Gillyweed held firmly in his hand. He ran through the Entrance Hall, ignoring the staring eyes of the few stragglers. He leapt down the steps and into the chilly wind as he ran as fast as he could towards the lake. He didn't stop until he reached the judging table. He struggled to breathe as he stumbled over an excuse. "I'm…here…Sorry," he panted.

Harry's eyes caught Dumbledore's and the headmaster gave him a small smile, but Harry could not return it. He swept his gaze up where the teachers were sitting and could not find Sirius anywhere. Turning his eyes towards the lake he let out a slow breath as he considered his options.

Bagman was moving in front of each champion. "All right everyone? Know what you are going to do?"

Harry nodded, still panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and said: "Sonorus!" Immediately his voice echoed over the stadium, his voice reaching those students at the back of the stadium. "Well, all our champions are ready for the Second Task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them: on the count of three, then. One…Two…Three!" The whistle sounded.

Pulling his shoes and socks off, Harry held the Gillyweed up to his mouth. Then he stuffed it into his mouth as he waded out into the lake. Icy cold water reached his legs. His clothes held him down, and his feet slid and slipped over the flat stones. He was chewing as fast as he could. The taste was horrible, unpleasant and rubbery, like octopus tentacles.

He was waist deep in water once he had stopped swallowing and waited for something to happen. Behind him he could hear the jeers of the Slytherins. He began to shiver, the icy water causing his body temperature to lower.

Then his head erupted in pain. He tried to breathe but found he could not. His lungs were empty; pain on his neck. Reaching up he ran his fingers along his throat discovering two large slits just below his ears, desperately trying to draw in air. He had gills. He couldn't breathe above water. Diving forward, he swam into the lake, going completely underwater, taking deep breathes as cold, lake water passed into his gills, sending oxygen into his brain.

His hands and feet had changed too. They were webbed. He looked at them in wonder. Even as he considered the changes the Gillyweed had conflicted upon his body, he realised that he no longer was disturbed by the coldness of the lake. _My body temperature is adjusting itself to accommodate me. _

He pushed forward, swimming far with the aid of his gills. He could see the beauty of the lake and he discovered he could no longer blink. As he dived into the depths, heading towards what he hoped was the direction where Sirius was. Small fish darted by him, but as he swam he began to get concerned that he hadn't found a trace of the Merpeople or any of the other champions.

As he travelled through the gloom something reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down. He twisted his body round, his eyes widening as he realised that it was a Grindylow.

Its teeth were bared as it emerged from the weed. Harry pushed his hands into his robes and grabbed hold of his wand. Two more Grindylows had emerged from the weed, helping the first to haul him down. Pointing his wand at the three of them he shouted: "Relashio!" But no sound came out. Instead a large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the Grindylows, sent a steam of boiling water which caused red patches to rise on their green skin. In an instant he had pulled free from their grip and swam as fast as he could. Glancing back he sent one more jet of water at them before he was out of their hold.

Suddenly a ghostly shape of a girl appeared in front of him. He recognised her immediately: Moaning Myrtle. The ghost pointed to the left of Harry, and said: "You might want to try over there! I won't come with you…I don't like them very much, they always chase me when I get to close…"

Harry shook his head. Why was Myrtle here? How had she got there? There was no time to answer those questions now, as he swam to the left as fast as he could, further into the darkness. He didn't know how long he swam for, only that he was heading deeper into the lake. Then, after what seemed like ages, his ears caught the sound of singing:

_"An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took…"_

Swimming faster than he ever thought possible Harry sped onwards, soon passing a large rock that had carvings on the side showing Merpeople that carried spears and chasing something that looked like the legendary squid. The song continued as he neared.

_"…your time's half-gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot…" _

_Half an hour? _Harry's mind thought numbly. He didn't have long left. He had to find Sirius before it was too late otherwise he would lose him forever…and if that happened he would have to go back and live with the Dursleys. He shuddered at the thought. His determination was renewed however, and he pumped his legs as hard as he could, understanding that if he tarried he would lose his Godfather.

Around him dwellings began to appear, indicating to him that he was getting closer. He stared round at them, noting that they were made from stone, and little gardens were made from weed, and pet Grindylows were tied to a stake outside the doors. Merpeople moved forward, their eyes watching him. He could see them pointing their hands at his webbed feet and hands. Even in the gloom, he could hear their muttering amongst themselves. He rounded a corner and then stopped.

In front of him was the village square. A whole crowd of Merpeople floated at the side; a choir singing the mer-song from the Golden Egg was situated in the centre and behind them rose a statue. His eyes widened as he saw four people bound to the tail of the statue.

"Sirius," said Harry, but all he got was bubbles.

His Godfather was floating in the water, beside Hermione and the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no more than eight, and he was certain that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. He scrutinised them, realising that they must all be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders and fine bubbles issued from their mouths.

Harry sped towards the hostages without a second thought. He reached out to touch the bindings noting that they were thick, slimy and very strong. He ran his eyes over the mermen who were holding spears. He had read that they were not friendly with strangers, so he decided not to try and ask for the spear. Instead he swam to the bottom and retrieved a sharp looking rock. He began to hack at the bindings that held Sirius, and after a few minutes they broke apart. Sirius continued floating, still unconscious.

As he threw the stone to the lake bottom, he risked a glance round at the hostages. He then swept his gaze, looking for the other champions. No one was appearing. He chewed his lip, wondering what he should do. He wouldn't be able to breathe underwater once the Gillyweed affect had worn off. He had no choice in that matter. If he lost the ability to breathe, he would die.

Hoping that he was doing the right thing, Harry grabbed Sirius by the neck of his robes and made a break for the surface. He glanced back to see one of the other champions arriving. Smiling in relief, Harry began to pump his legs harder. He might just win this Task too…

Lightness began to emerge ahead. With one last kick of his legs he emerged onto the surface, but found that he couldn't breathe. The Gillyweed had not yet worn off. Fortunately Sirius had woken as soon as he had surfaced. Harry lifted his head from underwater and displayed his hands to indicate that he couldn't breathe yet.

Together they headed towards the bank, where the judges were waiting for him. As they swam back, Harry felt pain on the sides of his neck. He glanced back to see Cedric and Cho emerge, swiftly followed by Krum and Hermione a few minutes later. By the time they had reached the bank, the effect of the Gillyweed had worn off. He noticed with some alarm that Fleur Delacour was already on land, and his mind turned to horror as he remembered the girl. Had he left her to a terrible fate?

However as he climbed out of the lake, assisted by Sirius, he noticed that Merpeople were surfacing, and one of them had held of Fleur's sister, and helped her to swim to shore. He smiled in relief.

Then Madam Pomfrey appeared, leading him and Sirius away to the warmness of a tent. A hot potion was forced down his throat, but he didn't care. He had come in first place.

A good ten minutes passed before each of the champions were called back to receive their marks. Ludo Bagman cast the same charm as before to make his voice heard over the wild cheering of the crowd.

Harry stood beside his Godfather, waiting.

"We have decided to reward marks out of fifty! The marks are as follows! Fleur Delacour demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm however she was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

"Not bad," Sirius muttered beside him.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry felt his heart leap in his chest.

Bagman continued: "Used Gillyweed to great effect! He was the first to return with his hostage. He returned one minute before the time-limit was up. Therefore we award him the full fifty points!"

Almighty applause erupted from the Gryffindor stands. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Strong arms wrapped around him. "Good one, Harry!"

"Cedric Diggory was second to return with his hostage. He used the Bubble-Head Charm, but returned one minute outside the time limit. Therefore we award him forty-seven points! Victor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was third to return with his hostage. We award him forty points!"

Harry was in first place. He grinned. The Second Task was over: only the final one to go. He hoped he would survive it.

**To be continued...**


	25. MadEye Moody

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **_Mad-Eye Moody_

**Saturday 6****th**** March 1994**

"Good afternoon, Sirius."

Sirius smiled as he glanced up to see an old friend standing in front of his table where he sat in the pub. "Hello Remus. How'd your meeting go?"

Remus pulled out a chair from the table in which Sirius sat at the back of the Three Broomsticks. He shrugged. "It went alright. I was hoping to remain here for a while, but Dumbledore wants me to continue with my undercover mission."

Sirius scrunched up his face. He hated the fact his friend was risking his life. If the werewolf community discovered that he was working for Dumbledore…that thought didn't even bare thinking about. He couldn't think the worst of something. "What's been happening?"

Remus cast a glance around the pub, and shuffled closer to Sirius. He whispered quietly in case anyone was listening in on their conversation. "They've been approached by a Death Eater on behalf of Voldemort."

"Who was it?"

"Barty Crouch Junior."

Sirius' eyes darkened. "He attacked me at the Quidditch Cup in the summer. He had orders to kill me."

"I know," replied Remus. "He boasted about nearly doing you in to. The werewolf community is keen to join Voldemort. Crouch is insane, but he's one heck of a convincing diplomat. I had to cheer at what he said, but I felt sick inside. What's worse is that Dumbledore actually wants me to go back! I don't know how long I'm going to be away for…" Remus bit his lip. "But I'd like to return to normality soon."

"If they're planning to join Voldemort, would Dumbledore really keep you undercover?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. He might do. He needs someone on the inside to feed him information. If he doesn't, Voldemort's army will just get stronger. He needs spies." He sipped from the drink Sirius had bought for him before he had arrived. "There is another thing. Crouch also mentioned that Harry would be dead come the third task. He stated that 'my master is confident that Harry Potter will be dead on the night of the third task'. Suggests to me that whatever happens will be then."

Sirius growled in his throat. "I knew it. The question is how can we prevent that from happening?"

Remus shrugged, unsure of what to suggest.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm, pointing to a corner in the Three Broomsticks. "It's Professor Lupin!" she hissed.

"I wonder what he is doing here," said Harry thoughtfully. "Sirius mentioned that he's been doing something for Dumbledore."

Ron frowned. "Maybe he's reporting back?"

"He could be…" Harry didn't know what to do. "Shall I go and say hi? They look a bit busy."

"I'm sure they won't mind if you go over." Hermione pushed him in their direction.

Before he could take another step forward Harry noticed that his Godfather was waving at him, enticing him to come forward. Shrugging, he quickly walked to their table while Ron and Hermione went to buy drinks.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Remus asked. "Is this nutter educating you well?"

Sirius looked mightily offended by his friend's description of him. "Thanks, Moony. Please continue to lower my Godson's impression of me will you."

"My pleasure Sirius," Remus laughed heartily.

Harry chuckled and patted Sirius' arm. "You know I won't listen to him."

"At least someone believes that I am capable."

"Although…" Harry continued, grinning nastily, "I would say you can be a bit of a nutter at times."

"But not all the time..." Sirius sat back in his chair, grinning madly at Remus. "Ha, the kid doesn't see me the way you do."

"He didn't know you when you were his age and besides this is not a competition between us," muttered Remus, shaking his head. "Anyway, enough of this, how are your lessons going?"

Harry frowned. "All right, I suppose. Potions is the only subject that frustrates me. I seem to be doing better in Charms. Defence is just easy, but that's because Sirius is such a brilliant teacher."

"Wow," Remus looked impressed, "and here I was thinking that Sirius would be teaching you how to prank the Slytherins." For his comment he received a punch in the arm from Sirius.

"Now that is an unfair statement," the other growled.

Harry began to laugh. "You two are acting like a pair of bickering teenagers!"

"What's funny?" Ron asked. He and Hermione had just arrived at the table carrying drinks.

"Oh nothing," grinned Harry. "Just these two saying things that make me laugh. You know how fun they are!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and glared. "Hmmm, something tells me Harry's covering for you two."

"No, he's not," Sirius said carefully. He pulled up a chair for Hermione to sit on. "Here. Come and be with me."

Placing a drink beside Harry, she ventured over and sat down on the offered chair. Her eyes still showed her suspicions, however Harry was grateful she did not press the issue. Instead she turned her attention to Remus. "Professor Lupin, how is your mission going?"

He looked startled that Hermione would know of this.

"It was a guess," she confirmed.

"Ah." Looking slightly relieved the werewolf continued, "It is going alright. I can't really say. Risking my position by being here – and I had to report back anyway -, but I wanted to spend some quality time with a dear old friend of mine." He tapped Sirius on the back. "But, time is getting on. I should be making my way back."

"Do you have to go?" Harry asked. He felt disappointed that Remus was leaving so quickly. He'd barely spent ten minutes with him.

"Sorry," Remus shook his head, "I can't stay. If I'm not back by tonight, there could be trouble. I'll come this way again. I promise, Harry." They shook hands. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry whispered as he watched Remus depart.

* * *

"You're doing what?"

"I am asking Alastor Moody to watch over the Third Task."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Sirius couldn't believe he was hearing this. "How'd you get him out of retirement?"

Dumbledore smiled; his eyes sparkling. "Let's just say that a lure of Death Eaters was enough to change his mind. He's not unstable as you might think either."

_Was Mad-Eye stable before? _Sirius shook his head, his mind taking him back to the time when James had visited him during one of his Auror training sessions. James had, unfortunately, made Alastor Moody dislike James, mainly because he was such an annoying idiot. James had been an Auror, but it had taken him a year to decide to apply, whereas Sirius had gone from Hogwarts straight into training. That encounter with Alastor had changed James' mind. Having played Quidditch professionally, and having boasted to Sirius, unaware that Mad-Eye was watching, that at least he was doing something fun had caused sparks to fly. Moody had practically made it his mission to convince James that they needed him. It was only after a Death Eater attack that James had decided that his skills were more suited to helping defeat Voldemort then enjoying his favourite sport in the world. Unfortunately that career choice had made James and Lily a target, and had led to their eventual deaths but Sirius couldn't blame Moody for that. They had needed good people to stand up to the darkness that had slowly been covering their world.

"When is he arriving?" asked Sirius.

"Two days before the Third Task. Harry will have to meet him and you two will have to decide what the best way will be to rescue Harry if he is taken. Remus' information from the werewolves could be accurate, but it might not be, but I'm not taking any chances in risking Harry's life. As long as Mad-Eye is keeping an eye on him, Harry will be safe."

Sirius couldn't say a word. Things were happening too quickly. In the end it would be up to Harry to defeat Voldemort but he was just too young to take on that burden now. As Sirius left the headmaster's office, he vowed that once Harry was safe at Hogwarts after the Third Task, he would tell him everything.

Harry needed to know about the prophecy.

That was the most important thing of all. He had to know how his path in life had been placed before him, all because of a prophecy made shortly before his birth.

**To be continued...**


	26. The Third Task

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **_The Third Task_

In no time at all Harry found the Third Task fast approaching. For over one and a half months he had been practicing non-stop, honing his skills and learning difficult spells that were sure to help him. His marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts were impressive and he was even finding Potions a little easier - but that was only due to Hermione pressuring him into researching potions of all sorts - just in case one of the obstacles turned out to be something about Potions. Despite his progress in that subject, Snape still hated his guts. It had only been a month since he had learned of the actual Task, but starting practicing before he knew had helped him a lot.

June was fading fast, the days blurring past quickly, and soon he found himself looking at the date on his calendar. Two days to go before the final task would begin.

Thursday, the twenty-fourth of June, was coming ever closer.

* * *

_He was just waiting._

_Why was he standing in the dark, all alone? _

_Harry looked around cautiously, his right hand holding his wand, his mind whirling as he considered what he should do. He couldn't see anything. Pitch black. He wondered how he had got here, and why he was here. _

_Then he heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps approaching behind him. He whirled, intending to light up the area, but before he could do such a thing, the words "Avada Kedavra" reached his ears. Harry's eyes widened as a jet of green light headed towards his chest. _

_Just as it was about to hit - _

He woke up screaming, his bed covers on the floor. Everyone in his dormitory were looking at him, worry in their faces.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

_Or was it a premonition of the future? _

Harry shivered. "I'm fine. Go back to bed." He smiled at Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron, willing them to go back to sleep and ignore him. "I was just being chased by a rabbit and I fell down a hole," he lied. "There's nothing to worry about." He tried to laugh, but failed to do so. He could see that Ron wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, sure," Ron replied, darkly; however he drew the curtains round his bed and left Harry alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Harry had another dream last night, Albus." Sirius sat in the headmaster's office, watching Dumbledore finish off writing a letter.

Calmly laying the quill on the table, Dumbledore looked up and gazed at Sirius. "Harry told you, did he?"

Sirius nodded. "This morning: he saw himself dying." He folded his arms. "It's too dangerous for Harry to do the Third Task."

"He has to take part. I can't change the rules; if I could I would prevent him from taking part from the outset, but I am not the one who judges over who participates. Believe me Sirius, I would use everything in my power to stop this from happening, but I can't."

Sirius shook his head. He could feel anger bubbling beneath the surface. "If I lose him, then I will be holding you responsible, you know that?"

The headmaster nodded. "You would have every reason to do that." He clasped his hands together. "But we have other things to discuss now. You have been in contact with Alastor?"

"Yes," Sirius grated, "we've formed a plan. Alastor and I are going to remain near the entrance to the maze. I will keep an eye on Harry by the two spells you cast on me and Harry before the First Task. If anything that looks suspicious appears in the maze, and Alastor detects it, we will both run into the maze. We will find Harry before anything happens to him. Then, if we feel that he can continue, we will remain in the same place where we found him in case something else could threaten him. Hopefully, through that, Harry will remain safe."

"Are you arranging for Harry to meet with Alastor?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. We decided that it would be best if we didn't burden Harry with anything else. He is already suffering from the Tournament and the dreams - and it's not fair on him. Besides Alastor is a little bit frightening, and might give Harry the wrong impression. I'd rather he concentrated on surviving the Task, without having to worry about the people that will be watching his progress with every move. He doesn't have to know, and I refuse to tell him. If he is to survive Albus, he cannot afford to be distracted by knowing what we have planned."

Albus shook his head. "I do not like this decision, but I cannot force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Good. Besides Alastor didn't feel it was right either. If he had said yes, then I'd be suspicious. But, frankly, I'm not," concluded Sirius.

* * *

**Thursday 24****th**** June **

There was a lot of tension around the school as the morning of the day of the final task dawned. Students were excited, while those teachers who knew what was coming were worried constantly for Harry's well-being. Dumbledore had succeeded in persuading Fudge that he needed qualified Aurors to keep watch on the maze. As a precaution, the headmaster also lifted the apparition wards from the area of the maze, so that if anything went wrong, they could automatically jump into the maze.

That morning, Sirius and Moody went over their plan for the day. To ensure Harry's security they would post Aurors at every section of the maze, on the outside. With Moody's magical eye, the old Auror would be able to track Harry's progress throughout the maze. Though the apparition wards had been lifted for that particular area, Sirius knew that apparating in front of a whole crowd of students would not be a good idea. Therefore, he and Moody had come to the conclusion that if something happened to Harry, they would have to run into the maze, before apparating to the source of the trouble. Hopefully that way, they would not scare as many students as they could do if they suddenly vanished.

Everything was ready. The Aurors had been informed and were already spread out around the outside of the maze, away from the prying eyes of the students.

Within a few hours the Third Task would begin.

* * *

Harry found Sirius standing by one of the entrances to the maze. His godfather gave him a wistful smile.

"So, the last task," Sirius began, "your nightmare will soon be over." Even as he said it, Sirius realised that those were the last words he should've spoken. Something was bound to occur now. He cursed himself, before giving Harry a hug. "You better be careful. You've studied hard?"

"Yeah. I can perform a Patronus. If there is a Boggart in the maze then I may have to use that first before performing the counter-spell on the Boggart."

"Good thinking. And that is something I never even thought of teaching you…though only older students are taught that spell."

Harry shrugged. "Professor Lupin taught it to me last year to help me fight off the Dementors. It's just a mist…that's all. Hermione mentioned that maybe a stronger memory would make it powerful, would that work?"

"You know I can't give you help." Sirius twiddled his wand in his fingers. "I think you can work that out on your own anyway, without my help." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hey! I just combed it!" He slapped his godfather's arm away.

Sirius laughed. "So like Prongs. Mind you, the only person who could get away with that was your mother. If I did anything like that, I would be cursed. Your father was so besotted with your mother that he let her do what she wanted."

"Really?"

Sirius nodded, grinning. "I bet you will do just the same when you find the girl of your dreams."

"Doubt it!" Harry laughed.

"You are so like your father….I'd be amazed if you shouted at the girl you love to stop doing that. I highly doubt that you would do something like that."

Harry shuffled on his feet. "Yeah…you're probably right."

"I always am."

"You are so full of yourself," Harry stated.

"I know."

Sirius glanced up at the stairs that encircled the entrance to the maze. They were rapidly filling up. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**~The Maze~**

Harry gazed at the Triwizard Cup situated in front of him. He turned towards Cedric, who had arrived at the same time as he had. He held his wand in his right hand, scratches marring his right arm and face.

"What do we do?" Harry asked. "It's still a Hogwarts victory whoever takes it. I don't need the money, I've got my inheritance from both my parents and Sirius."

Cedric gave him a smile. "You're sure? You were here first; I was just behind you. You should take it."

Harry shook his head. "No. I want you to have it Cedric. It's time Hufflepuff earned some recognition. Go on." He pointed towards the cup. "I don't mind." Harry knew he was doing the right thing.

"I feel bad for taking the victory from you. You've got better marks then me throughout the tournament," Cedric continued. "How about we both take it?"

Harry frowned. "This may seem like a personal question, but are you rich?"

Cedric shook his head. "My dad has a good job at the Ministry and is well respected…I'd say we are actually."

"I'm not taking the cup. You deserve it more than me. I don't need the recognition. I get enough of it anyway. I was in the paper practically every day this last year due to Sirius adopting me."

Cedric's shoulders slumped. "There's no way that you'll change your mind?"

"No," replied Harry, giving Cedric a stern look.

He could see that Cedric hated what he was about to do, but to Harry it felt right. Cedric stepped towards the cup, stretching out his hand…and then he crumpled to the floor as a burst of light slammed into him.

Harry whirled round, hardly daring to breathe as his eyes met their attacker.

It was not Fleur Delacour.

It wasn't even Krum.

It was Wormtail.

A flash of red light engulfed him, and everything went black.

* * *

"We have a problem," Moody muttered into his Sirius' ear.

His heart sped up as images raced through his mind. "What is it?"

"There's a Death Eater in the maze. He was disguised as a rat."

"What?" Sirius nearly exploded. Before he could even think, he was already running into the maze, his wand gripped in his hand as he sped forwards. Behind him Moody followed. Reaching the crossroads, Sirius focused his will and apparated to the centre of the maze, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"What happened?" Hermione leaned from her seat, looking down at the place where Sirius and another man had been standing. They had just run into the maze. Not many students had taken notice, but the news was quickly spreading. She felt anxious as she wondered if something had happened to Harry. "Ron? What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Dunno…but I hope Harry's alright."

"Me too," Hermione rubbed her hands together, hoping for everyone's sake that nothing bad had happened to her friend.

* * *

"We're too late," said Sirius.

Having apparated to the centre of the maze, Sirius had hoped that Harry would still be there, but he wasn't. All that was left was the unconscious form of Cedric Diggory. What he had tried to prevent had turned into a complete failure. His Godson was all alone, taken by the enemy.

But there was still something he could do. Steeling his face, which made him seem more dangerous than ever, he turned to Moody. "Plan B. Now."

**To be continued...**


	27. The Nightmare Returns

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **_The Nightmare Returns_

"Uh…where am I? What happened?"

Those were the words that first left Cedric Diggory's mouth after Sirius had cast the revival spell upon him.

"You're in the maze of the Third Task," Sirius spoke quietly beside him. "It's important we know what happened here."

Cedric swallowed and slowly sat up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his head. "Harry told me to take the cup…he said he didn't want any more recognition this year…didn't want to be in the papers. I think he felt that it was time for someone else to get a reward. I didn't want to take the cup without him because we were both here at almost the same time. I stepped towards the cup, but then something slammed into me…I don't remember anything else."

Sirius bit his lip, worry filling the pit of his stomach. "Alright, thank you." He helped Cedric to his feet. "Hold onto me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm apparating the both of us out of the maze," Sirius explained, and focusing his will he sent himself and Cedric to the beginning of the maze. Dumbledore was waiting for them and he quickly took Sirius aside, while Madam Pomfrey dealt with Cedric.

"He's gone," Sirius burst out. "Harry's gone. It was Wormtail."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Then you know what you must do."

Closing his eyes, Sirius focused upon his Godson's mind. A door opened in his own mind, allowing him to step out of his body for only a second to assess the surroundings of where Harry was. He knew that something was stopping him from seeing where Harry was. Glancing around Sirius saw the edge of a graveyard that seemed to have an air of darkness about it. Beside him, a little arrow pointed to the right, leading down to Little Hangleton.

Withdrawing back into his mind, Sirius opened his eyes and gazed at Dumbledore. "I couldn't get through to Harry properly. There seemed to be dark magic in the air that was preventing me from knowing Harry's exact location. The Tracking Spell hasn't worked."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It does work. Dark magic is littered around the place where Harry is. Therefore you cannot exactly pinpoint Harry himself: however the spell reverts to the place nearest his location. What did you see?"

"The edge of a graveyard…but that seemed misted over."

"Then that is where Harry is."

"And Voldemort," Sirius growled.

* * *

His head was aching as consciousness slowly returned to him. He found that he couldn't move, for there were ropes tied at the bottom of his neck all the way down to his ankles, securing him so tightly that no muscle could be moved. His eyes blurred slightly as he struggled to discover where he was.

He was nowhere near Hogwarts; that was for certain. From what he could see, he determined that he was in a graveyard of some sort. He figured he was tied to a gravestone. Straight ahead was a cauldron, bubbling away in what looked like to be the centre of the graveyard. He could see two people walking around the cauldron, chanting away. Then one came up to him, their face obscured by the mask and using a dagger ripped his sleeve open, penetrating the skin. He felt a trickle of blood run down, and then the man was gone, holding a small bit of Harry's blood on the knife. He tipped it into the cauldron.

Harry realised that one of the men was crouching slightly, blood pouring from a stump, where his hand had been only moments before. He felt ill at the stomach. The cauldron bubbled ferociously and to Harry's horror something rose from it, encased in black robes. Hands were growing, its body expanding.

With a jolt of agony as pain ripped through his scar, Harry realised that the thing that had emerged from the cauldron, and was now standing in front of him, its red eyes glinting in triumph and from its mouth came laughter, was the reborn Lord Voldemort.

"Welcome, Harry Potter."

* * *

In order to allow Sirius, Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and a few other Aurors to apparate to just outside the graveyard, Dumbledore lifted the charm that didn't allow people to apparate inside the Castle or grounds. The students had been told to wait in their common rooms. None of them knew what had befallen Harry.

"Are we all ready?" Sirius asked as he glanced at the others. They nodded. He had given them a vivid description of the place he had seen and told them to focus on that. Closing his eyes, he thought, picturing the place in his mind, and imagining himself moving into that place. His breathing became constricted and then he could freely breathe once more.

He opened his eyes and saw to his relief that all of them had successfully made it to the edge of the graveyard. In the distance they could hear the sounds of, what, could only be described as apparition.

Sirius swallowed, gripping his wand tightly in his right hand. He stepped forward, but a rough hand caught his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Not a good idea," Moody whispered.

Sirius raised his eyebrows but he then saw that Alastor was using his magic eye to see all around. He seemed saner then he had been in years.

"I see Potter. He's alive." Here Sirius exhaled in relief. "And a few robed figures…one is definitely Crouch Junior. Wait," Moody raised a hand, "more figures are appearing. His old supporters are there too."

"And Voldemort?" asked Sirius.

"He's there, fully formed in body too."

Sirius saw several Aurors trade glances.

"What do we do?" a young woman asked. She had a distrustful look in her face, as if she didn't believe what was going on.

"We attack," stated Sirius. He didn't really care about planning; he needed to get his Godson away from there and fast.

"Not without careful thought," interjected Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We don't have any time to waste." Sirius was almost shouting, his fear for his godson overriding any common sense he still had.

Kingsley sighed, but looked Sirius right in the eye, speaking calmly as he laid out the foundations of a plan of attack.

**To be continued...**


	28. Battle

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **_Battle_

"Bow to death, Harry."

Harry felt his spine being forced down and grudgingly obeyed, clutching his wand tightly in his right hand, ready to battle. Jeers erupted around him from the Death Eaters that had returned to their master at the sign of his return. Voldemort wanted to kill him, but wanted him to die like Harry's own father had – fighting.

He swallowed, readying himself.

The pressure on his spine vanished and from Voldemort's lips came the curse of death.

Harry's instincts flared and he dived away, rolling into a crouch. "IMPEDIMENTA!" he yelled, rolling away as Voldemort conjured a simple shield that sent his own spell rebounding back to him. Harry covered his head with his hands. His rebounded spell passed overhead, hitting one of the Death Eaters.

He had rolled behind one of the gravestones; his breath coming in sharp takes. He hesitated for a split second before he pointed his wand over the head of the stone and yelled: "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Is that all you can do Harry? Childish spells? None of those would do me harm." Voldemort was goading him. Gritting his teeth he prepared to face death with honour. He briefly closed his eyes and brought Sirius to mind, and then Ron and Hermione, imagining them for the last time in his life.

Ignoring the pain in his leg Harry stood, standing tall and proud in the circle of Death Eaters. He smiled grimly. If this was where he would die he would go down fighting.

Then, once more he cast the disarming spell just at the precise moment Voldemort let loose the 'Avada Kedavra". The two spells impacted together and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating. From Harry's wand came red light and from his enemy's was green. The green came closer to his wand, but something in Harry's mind told him to push back – not to let the green colour spell hit the edge of his wand.

Focusing his mind, Harry forced the spell back yelling as his determination to survive sapped his strength. "Come on!"

And then he heard a voice he recognised.

"HARRY!"

Risking a glance Harry saw his Godfather and a pack of Aurors descend upon the Death Eaters. Harry heard Voldemort yell in anger and turning back to his opponent he forced his spell to impact upon Voldemort's wand and then a gold line of sparkling magic energy sparked between the two wands, causing both to vibrate harder and (despite the noises of spells around him) Harry could discern the unmistakable sounds of a phoenix song.

Shapes began to erupt from Voldemort's wand. A hand that vanished and then…

…a body began to appear, head and shoulders first. A man Harry did not know fell to the ground and began to pace round the circle, his unearthly voice echoing around. "Killed me, that one did."

Even the Death Eaters and Aurors had stopped fighting, mesmerised by what was happening. Only one pair was continuing to battle: Sirius and Barty Crouch Junior.

Harry swallowed, moisture falling down his throat.

Another shape emerged.

That of a woman, but Harry couldn't see her face, his attention upon his Godfather – part of him still focusing hard on maintaining the connection.

And then his attention was diverted to another figure rising from the wand. A woman with red hair and startling green eyes was emerging – Harry's mother, Lily Potter. He swallowed, feeling tears wallow in his eyes.

"Your father's coming. He wants to see you." The voice spoke in an ethereal chant, as if she was speaking from somewhere far away.

Harry could feel the wand vibrate harder making his grip loosen, but determination sank in, even as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Sirius dispatch Crouch Junior with a Full-Body-Bind Curse. His gaze returned to his mother, who was looking at him sadly.

Once more a burst of light erupted from the wand and the tall form of James Potter sprinkled to the ground, standing up straight, his black hair standing up on end and a sad smile on his face. Harry gazed transfixed, ignoring Voldemort's yelling.

And then his father spoke, the first time he had ever heard him speak properly. He had heard his father before when he had been practicing the Patronus charm in third year, but that had just been a sentence: now he could hear his father's voice coming from the figure in front of him. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he struggled to maintain his composure.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…but we will give you time…You must get away! Go with Sirius!" For the briefest of seconds James Potter's spectral eyes met those of his friend and then returned to his son. "He'll get you'll back to Hogwarts using the Portkey. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded, his arms shaking more than ever as the connection became stronger. "Yes, I do, dad."

Lily leaned in close and whispered into her son's ear. "Do it now…be ready to run…do it NOW!"

And Harry let go as chaos broke loose. The spirits of Voldemort's victims headed straight for him in dazzling bright light. Running with all his might Harry bounded to Sirius side. His godfather aimed his wand at another Death Eater who was raising his wand at Harry and dispatched him with a jinx.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sirius yelled to the Aurors. As they apparated to safety, Sirius pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup and bought it sailing towards him. Harry grabbed hold of the Cup at the same time as Sirius did and they were sent back…falling and twisting before they both landed with a thud outside of the maze.

Harry coughed as he sat up. "How did the cup get to the graveyard?" he asked Sirius.

"Wormtail stunned you and then turned the cup into a Portkey and made you hold it. That's how you got there."

Harry nodded numbly.

Fear crept in his belly, even as he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall rushing towards him. The Aurors that had apparated away from the graveyard were also running towards them.

"HARRY!"

He felt darkness closing in, and then everything went black as he fainted in his godfather's arms.

**To be continued...**


	29. The Prophecy

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **_The Prophecy_

"He's stirring, Sirius."

Sirius moved beside his godson's bedside, watching as Harry slowly woke. He picked up Harry's glasses and gently pressed them into Harry's hand. Tired and yawning, Harry placed them on his face, blinking rapidly as he tried to get used to the bright light of the hospital wing. Sirius gently ruffled Harry's hair.

"Stop it."

"Just like your father you are. He hated that too," answered Sirius, sitting down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been unconscious for ages," Harry replied, and then he stiffened as Sirius saw his godson remember the events of two days ago. "He's back, isn't he?"

Sirius nodded sadly. "He is. But you are safe from him and that is all that matters."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Sirius added, "I was worried about you. The shock of everything was enough for you to exhaust yourself completely."

Harry nodded, shifting himself to a more comfortable spot on the bed. "Is Cedric okay?"

Sirius nodded. "He is. He's safe and sound. He was only stunned."

Harry blew a sigh of relief. "I thought that maybe after I'd been knocked unconscious that something might have happened to him."

"No, nothing did," Sirius replied. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you today at three."

"Why?"

He could see the green eyes light up with curiosity. "You need to discuss what happened at the graveyard and how we are going to protect you for the summer." Before Harry could reply, Sirius continued, knowing that it was important Harry understood this. "Dumbledore needs to know what happened in the graveyard. There is also important information that you must be given about your future. Your safety is another matter as the _Daily Prophet _pointed out in this morning's edition." He picked up the days _Prophet _and gave it to his Godson.

Harry's eyes skimmed over the headline: **POTTER NEEDS BETTER PROTECTION FROM BLACK.**

"They're attacking you again, aren't they?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, and it is that Skeeter woman who is doing it. Rita."

"I thought that she had been banned writing anything about us?"

"The action they took against her has been lifted. She appealed and won her case. She can now write freely, even if it means making me out to be a Death Eater," Sirius replied sourly.

Growling fiercely under his breath, Harry read the offending article:

**Two days ago the Minister for Magic announced to the world that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. Evidence suggests that ten Aurors witnessed his return, as well as The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. This turn of events has led the Wizarding community to spiral into chaos. **

**It is on the word of Sirius Black and Harry Potter's word alone that You-Know-Who has returned, but is that enough evidence for the Minister to announce that he is a threat among our society? The Aurors that were supposedly involved in 'rescuing' Potter and Black from Death Eaters have not been allowed to officially comment on this turn of events, which suggests that they and the Minster have been confounded by Sirius Black, who, as the Community knows was once a Death Eater and now has custody of Harry Potter. **

"What?" Harry gasped. "How dare she say that!"

"Dumbledore can't believe it either. The Aurors who came with me to rescue you are currently working on other developments: trying to track Voldemort. They haven't had the time to speak to reporters. But, the good news about that article is that Rita Skeeter has just made some of the most powerful Aurors as enemies."

Harry laughed. "So she could be sacked again?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "The article does go onto say that more than 'fifty percent of the Wizarding Community wish to see Potter taken in by a proper family, someone like the Malfoys, and that Black should be sent back to Azkaban' blah blah blah."

"Ah," Harry nodded, "I can see why that would annoy you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "That woman is annoying. The last few stories she has written have been supervised, but this one she was given free reign as long as she told the truth. Still lying about me is her huge mistake. Since this morning Dumbledore, myself and the head writer of the _Daily Prophet_ have been bombarded with owls with letters from parents."

"About what?" Harry asked, as a cold feeling of uncertainness settled in the pit of his stomach.

Sirius shrugged, but then grinned. "Well, about me. How they say I have been helping their children prepare themselves for the outside world: how I have been found innocent of all crimes. They believe my story rather than Skeeter's because there is no actual proof. Also, one of Aurors will be talking to one of the Prophet's reporters about Voldemort in the coming days. Skeeter's days as a sensationalist seeking reporter are numbered," Sirius finished with relish.

Harry laughed. "So you're not mad at the article?"

"Nah," Sirius shook his head and stood up from the bed he had been sitting on, "it's hilarious because of what Skeeter has done to herself and her career."

"That won't stop her reporting though."

"It won't. But she'll have a heck of a time trying to get articles published."

* * *

"I realise that this will be a very difficult topic for you Harry, but I need to know what happened on the night you were taken from the maze." Dumbledore's eyes peered deeply into Harry's, and though he felt uncomfortable talking about it, he knew that it was the only way to get it off his conscience.

"I was knocked out sir. When I woke up I was tied to a gravestone: I could hardly move. I could see a cauldron in front of me bubbling away. Two people were walking round it, chanting away. One waved a wand in my direction and a bone from beneath the surface of the grave I stood upon came from the earth and descended into the cauldron. Then one cut his hand off…that was Wormtail. Another, which was Barty Crouch Junior, took a bit of my blood and put it into the cauldron. And…" he couldn't go on, but he knew he had to. "My scar blazed with agony; I could barely keep my eyes open but I knew what was happening. Voldemort was there."

"Can I see your arm?"

Harry nodded and pulled up his sleeve where the cut had been made against his skin. There was a faint scar there. "He said that my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's. He said the protection my – my mother left in me – he'd have it too. And he was right – he could touch me without hurting himself. He touched my face." He could remember the cold hand that had pressed against his scar – the pain that had spread through his body – could hear the laughs of Voldemort's supporters…

For a fleeting moment Harry thought he saw a gleam of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes, but the next second he was sure he had imagined it as his eyes had returned to the eyes full of wisdom that Harry knew so well.

"Very well, Lord Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Harry, continue please."

So he did so; not leaving a single detail out. He told Dumbledore the names of the Death Eaters that had gathered as well as most of Voldemort's speech to them. But as he recounted his battle with Voldemort, Sirius' and the Aurors sudden appearance and the connection of his and Voldemort's wands, Harry felt his eyes well with tears. Seeing his parents had affected him. "How did that happen?" he asked when he could find his voice again.

"Priori Incantatem," Dumbledore answered, "the reverse spell effect."

"You and Voldemort share the same core wands. Each of them carries a feather from the tail of the same phoenix, this phoenix in fact." Dumbledore smiled up at Fawkes.

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Harry asked. He was a little stunned with that news.

"Mr Ollivander wrote to me four years ago the moment you left his shop. Because your wands are effectively brothers, they will not work against one another. If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle…a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed – in reverse. The most recent spells first…then those that preceded it, which means that some sort of form appeared."

Harry nodded. "A man I didn't recognise appeared first…then a woman and then…" his throat constricted again.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah," Harry said sadness evident in his voice.

"The last murders the wand performed in reverse order. More would have appeared had you maintained the connection. Very well, Harry. What did these shadows do?"

He explained what his mother and father had told him to do.

When he was done telling his tale, Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Harry."

He remained silent, unsure of what to do.

"There is something else that I must discuss with you."

"What is it?" Harry didn't want to say or hear anything more. He wanted to see his Godfather…needed his comfort.

"There is a reason why Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child. I don't really want to tell you this now…however your godfather made me promise to tell you the truth if anything happened to you during the tournament and I shall keep my word to him." He waited till Harry looked him in the eyes, "You have gone through your four years here at Hogwarts struggling to survive, carried more burdens than any other student that has passed through these doors, and Sirius believes that you can handle the enormity of what your future holds for you. I disagree with him on this however you have demonstrated that you are capable of accepting responsibilities on your young shoulders."

Harry crinkled his eyebrows. "I don't understand, sir."

Clasping his hands together Dumbledore continued: "Voldemort tried to kill you when you were child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy, however he was mistaken."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingling. "What did this prophecy say?"

He watched as the headmaster drew out a cauldron beside his desk and prodded the top of the silvery substance. A figure rose to the surface, and Harry gasped, recognising the figure of Professor Trelawney. It was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in harsh tones. The figure rose rotating as words fell from her mouth.

The words of prophecy…

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry swallowed, unsure of what to say. Finally a question pierced his lips. "Does that mean me?"

Dumbledore nodded. The boy didn't need to know the full truth yet. Sirius had only asked him to tell Harry about the prophecy and not explain it to its full extent. "It does mean you. Sometime in your future you will face Lord Voldemort again, Harry. You are the one who has power to defeat Voldemort for good."

"Neither can live while the other survives," Harry recited, "does that mean I'm going to die?"

"Not necessarily Harry. The final meeting between you and Voldemort will not come for a long time."

_He's hiding something…_ "This prophecy changes everything," Harry explained. "Security around me has to tighten. Sirius told me as much."

"Yes. Voldemort did not hear the entire prophecy. It won't be long till Voldemort tries to seek out the Prophecy itself and it is necessary to protect you. Arrangements are being made to have you moved from Godric's Hollow. The village is not safe for you and Sirius to live now that Voldemort has returned. It is common knowledge that you moved there after the summer of your third year."

"Okay."

"If there is anything you wish to say to me Harry, please do. It is essential that you do not brood upon the Prophecy. Confide in Sirius about it. Your father told him years ago."

Again, Harry nodded. He did want to speak to his Godfather.

"I think it is best if you go back to the hospital wing and have a rest before you and Sirius talk."

"Yes Professor," said Harry, feeling numb inside.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him. Rising from his seat, Harry left the Headmaster's office and headed towards his Godfather's room. He had no intention of sleeping – talking to him was the most important thing on his mind right now.

**To be continued...**


	30. The House of Black

**Chapter Thirty: **_The House of Black_

"I know for a fact that you shouldn't be here Harry," Sirius said as his Godson walked right into his quarters (without bothering to knock) and sat down on the comfy sofa.

"Yeah, well, I need to speak to someone, preferably not Professor Dumbledore." Harry covered his face with his hands, groaning inwardly about what he had heard, as well as trying to keep out the images that kept flashing through his mind of Voldemort laughing at him. "I know about the Prophecy, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. He knew Harry would want to speak to him about it. "I didn't feel it was right for Dumbledore to dictate what you should or should not know. He hoped to protect you from it, but I disagree. If it concerns you then you need to know. There are, I believe, some other things he has neglected to tell you and me, but you know the most important thing and that is what matters."

Harry nodded, leaning forward so that his chin rested in the palm of his right hand, his left arm draped across his legs. "I'm going to have to become a murderer, Sirius. I'm fourteen years old what am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing," said Sirius placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling at him. "My job is to protect you, not to let you go off and fight crazed Dark Lord's who believes a mere fourteen-year-old could defeat him."

"But it's true!" Harry's voice raised and he stood up, anger erupting from him. He didn't know why he felt angry. Was it possibly because Dumbledore had kept this information from him for so long? "The prophecy said that neither can live while the other survives! I have to kill him, don't I?" His voice had lowered, but Harry still wanted the truth.

Sirius sighed. "You don't have to tread that path Harry. There are professional's out there who can kill Voldemort and that is exactly what they are trying to do! Fudge is trying to be a responsible leader to the Wizarding World and if the ten Aurors I had with me to come and rescue you hadn't said that Voldemort was back, Fudge would be making you out to be some kind of liar! Aurors are trained to fight people like Voldemort, not you. I'm not going to let that monster kill you like he did with James and Lily."

"And if I have to fight him?" Harry asked. There was a gut feeling in his stomach that told him he would have to. "The prophecy said as much."

"You won't." Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him. "I won't – can't - let it happen. I'll die before you have to face Voldemort again."

Harry pulled away. "I don't think I have a choice. The prophecy means me. Dumbledore said that it has to be me! You can't prevent this Sirius, and if you try to…" he trailed off, tears nearly leaking from his eyes. "I might lose you and I don't want to. You're the only family I have left."

"Harry, listen to me." Sirius gripped his shoulders. "It may mean you but not at the moment. Just because someone made a prophecy doesn't mean that it can come true. Do you really think that all the other prophecies in the world have been fulfilled?"

"There are more?"

Sirius nodded. He was stepping into dangerous territory. "Yes. Not all prophecies have occurred. Harry, there is a fifty percent chance that you won't have to fight. You can choose not to. Voldemort used the prophecy as an excuse to go after you when you were a baby. That's why your parents died, trying to protect you from a future that they didn't want you to have. And there is still a chance that it might not be your future."

Harry frowned, obviously not liking what he was hearing. "If Voldemort works to prophecy then surely I will have to face him because he wants me to?"

"Possibly," said Sirius. "But he doesn't know the whole thing."

"He doesn't?" A look of surprise spread across Harry's face. "I would've thought he would have if he came after me because of it?"

"He knew some of the Prophecy," admitted Sirius. "Not all of it, otherwise he might have waited till you had grown up before attacking you."

Harry bit his lip. "He acted without knowing the full thing, so that means he could be mistaken?"

"Possibly," Sirius shrugged. He didn't want Harry to worry about the contents of the prophecy now. He hadn't expected his godson to take it so seriously either. All he had wanted was for Harry to know the truth: the truth of what his future may hold. He ran a hand through his black hair, feeling uncomfortable and a little guilty at having forced the headmaster to burden Harry with this. Perhaps he should have waited? "All I know for sure is that Voldemort is making it his mission to kill you now before you come of age. That's why we have to move to a more secure place."

Harry blinked. "Where are we going to live? I thought Godric's Hollow was safe."

"It was but Dumbledore doesn't think so anymore." Sirius stood, his hands tucked into his pockets, sighing as he paced his quarters. "We're going to stay at my childhood home, which by the way, I'm not happy with."

The subject of the prophecy seemed to have disappeared from Harry's consciousness. "Where you grew up?"

Sirius nodded with a frown on his face. "It's not what you think it is going to be either. I've offered my parent's house to Dumbledore for the Order."

"The Order? What's the Order?"

_Oh shit. _

"Sirius?" asked Harry a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing," he hastily replied.

Harry glared at him. "You're keeping secrets from me, aren't you?"

Sirius sighed. "You're just like your mother. Always knew when I'm hiding something."

"It's quite obvious you know," Harry laughed.

"Well, I did give myself away, didn't I?"

Harry nodded, a smile pulling on his lips. "So, what is the Order?"

"It's a group of Witches and Wizards who fought against Voldemort before he fell. It was set up by Albus Dumbledore and, because Hogwarts is not a good place to base the Order, I've offered my parent's house that I have inherited from them. We'll be going straight there after term ends. It is not a nice place, believe me."

"Why not?" asked Harry, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Wait and see."

Harry rolled his eyes: "Typical adults."

"I'm not a typical adult."

"I think everyone knows that Padfoot."

Both Harry and Sirius whirled round as they stared at the door, in which Remus Lupin was standing in front of. A grin was pulling at his lips.

"How long have you been standing there?" said Sirius, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Oh…for about a minute or two," said Remus looked at his fingernails, a small laugh echoing across the room. "And telling Harry about the Order was the not the most sensible thing to do."

"It slipped out," defended Sirius.

Remus flopped himself down in a chair he had conjured with his wand.

"What brings you here?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, just a report I've made for Dumbledore. I'll be leaving again tonight. I'd stay if I could but I've got important things to do."

"With the Order?" Harry's voice was full of eagerness.

"Maybe," Remus replied. "Do you mind leaving us? I need to speak to Sirius."

Harry traded glances with Sirius, but at his Godfather's nod, said goodbye and left the room, leaving the two to talk alone.

* * *

"Sirius, please sit down." Dumbledore indicated a seat for which he could sit in. "What can I do for you?"

"First off, I think it might be prudent to hire a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," explained Sirius. "Secondly, I'm rejoining the Aurors. And finally, is it really necessary for Harry and me to move into Grimmauld Place?"

"You know it is Sirius," the headmaster replied gently. "It is for Harry's protection. I will be secret-keeper for the house. That way Voldemort will not be able to lay a hand upon Harry or you."

"And at Godric's Hollow, he can?" Sirius said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"He already knows that you and Harry live there during the holidays. According to reports from an Auror I had posted there, a few black-robed figures have been seen lurking around the place."

"You waited till now to tell me?" He was annoyed by the lack of information he had been given.

"I thought it would be quite obvious since Harry's escape from him that Voldemort would be looking into active ways to get hold of him during the summer," Dumbledore answered truthfully.

Sirius snorted, crossing his arms, "Wasn't that bloody obvious. So I've got to move back to my home in order to protect my Godson?" he clarified.

The headmaster nodded clasping his hands together. "Correct."

"I still think Godric's Hollow is a better and more secure place to live. Magical enchantments have been structured all around it. I made sure of that."

"Going to Grimmauld Place means that you will know exactly what is going on with Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Communicating with you at Godric's Hollow will be harder, especially with Death Eaters watching the place."

"Fine," conceded Sirius. "I see your point. I just…"

"Don't want to go back home?"

Sirius nodded, feeling ashamed. "Sorry, I've just got too many memories of that place. Whole point of running away was to never return."

"I know Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "But it will help Harry and the Order if we have a base in London."

"Alright, though I'm doing this against my better judgement."

* * *

The beginning of the summer holidays arrived quickly. Harry bade his fellow Gryffindors farewell before departing with Sirius from Hogwarts via Portkey which took him and his Godfather to a back alley. As they emerged into the sunlight Harry could see a bunch of houses cluttered together. There was an indefinite smell in the air causing Harry to cough.

"This is where you grew up?"

"Unfortunately," responded Sirius. "Not a nice place."

Harry followed his Godfather as they approached two houses: eleven and thirteen.

"Which ones yours?" asked Harry.

"Number Twelve."

"But it's not there," Harry said as he looked along the row of houses. Only number twelve seemed to be missing.

Sirius smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, thrusting it into Harry's hand. "The house is under the Fidelius Charm. Dumbledore is secret keeper and in order for you to know it, this is a note for you."

Harry read the words carefully, memorising them. The parchment then burst into flame. Looking at houses eleven and thirteen, Harry thought about number twelve and he saw to his astonishment a door beginning to form. The houses either side began to shake and within a minute a house had fully formed, but none of the occupants in eleven and thirteen had been disturbed. The house was old, dark and gloomy and gave off a sense of darkness that Harry had not expected, though he knew about his Godfather's _evil _family.

"Come on." Sirius led the way forward, up the stairs to stand just outside the door. He used his wand to unlock the door and stepped quietly inside. "Try to sneak past. Go up the stairs."

Harry thought this was a rather odd instruction but followed them and tiptoed up the stairs and stepped into the drawing room. He frowned as he looked round at the dark and black place. "You're definitely right about this place, Sirius."

"I never wanted to bring you here. It holds too many bad memories for me. Try not to make any noise as you come down the stairs and down to the basement. There's a portrait of my mother that you really don't want to meet."

"Okay."

"Right, I suppose I'd better take you to your room. You can have my old room."

He led Harry further up the stairs to the topmost floor of the house and opened a door that bore the name _Sirius _in gold letters. "I'll see if I can get my nameplate down and replace it with yours."

As Harry entered the room his eyes widened. "Very vivid," he grinned over his shoulder. The room was decorated in a silver-grey colour, but most of it was obscured by Wizarding photographs. There were several large Gryffindor banners that hung from the ceiling. To Harry's eyes they looked like they had once been faded in colour but had been restored to their original state.

"When did you do this?" Harry asked, as he continued to gaze round the spacious room.

"I took the liberty when I had any free time to come here and make this room more suitable for you. Like it?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry's eyes focused upon several Wizarding photographs, some of which he had never seen before.

"I had to take a few things down which were unsuitable for someone of your age," explained Sirius.

"Like what?"

"I thought it would be more convenient if you had photographs of your parents," avoided Sirius. "I couldn't bring your parents official wedding portrait though."

"That's alright," Harry responded. He moved up to look at the photographs. There was one which showed four boys laughing at the camera; another showed James and Lily dancing together on their wedding day. There were more but Harry chose to look at Sirius who was looking a bit uncomfortable. "Thanks for this. At least you've made this homely for me."

Sirius shrugged. "The rest of the house isn't so I do suggest you spend as much time up here as best you can. Oh, and watch out for Kreacher."

"Who's Kreacher?" asked Harry as Sirius made to leave the room.

"The house elf," Sirius replied. "He's a nasty piece of work. Trust me."

**To be continued...**


	31. The Order Reconvenes

**Chapter Thirty One: **_The Order Reconvenes_

**Monday 5****th**** July 1995**

"Well?" Sirius leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed, looking quite bored.

"You've passed," Kingsley Shacklebolt replied as he walked back into the practicing room within the Ministry for trainee Aurors.

"Good," said Sirius, nodding at Kingsley. "Will it be enough to convince our _esteemed _Minister of Magic to allow me to become an Auror? I know he renewed my licence a year ago... but considering what has happened lately I doubt he would accept me back with open arms."

Kingsley chuckled. "I do think he will try his hardest to prevent you entering the Aurors, therefore I will be assigning you to my team as a compromise. The Minister cannot disagree with that. Even Scrimgeour agrees that you'll be an asset to the Aurors. Cornelius really has no choice to agree with us, but he won't like it though. You have the power, the skills and the temperament to be an Auror."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah right. I do have a temper and have a tendency to do things before thinking them through. I highly doubt I've learnt to control that, especially when it concerns my friends or family." The raw memory of how he had blindly dashed off to kill Pettigrew still haunted him. He had acted without thinking of anyone else but himself. That rash decision had cost him twelve years of his life.

"That doesn't matter. You have the skill and the power. Everyone makes mistakes that they regret from time to time."

"Not in the magnitude which I did though," Sirius commented. "Got myself thrown in Azkaban didn't I? Not the smartest thing I've ever done mind you."

Kingsley shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry. My intention was not to remind you of that."

"That's alright," shrugged Sirius. "What's done is done. One man can't change the past: if I could I would but only for the right reasons." He clapped his hands together and stuffed his wand into his robe pocket. "Well then, shall we go and see dear old Cornelius?"

* * *

Since he was an ex-convict the Minister of Magic did not trust him, despite his relative innocence. Sirius watched as Kingsley and Fudge spoke quietly together discussing _**him**_. Despite the fact that Sirius had done a good job in leading the Aurors to Harry's whereabouts after the Third Task, Fudge did not believe that he was capable of being an Auror and had demanded that Sirius be tested for the right qualities. Each task he had been given he had performed admirably well in.

Even from afar Sirius could see Fudge trying to convince Kingsley that they didn't need him. It seemed like hours had passed since that conversation with Shacklebolt but had really only been fifteen minutes earlier.

_Why is he so stubborn? He's beginning to think that I've 'duped' the Aurors into believing that Voldemort has returned. He's such a fool .Fudge wouldn't be able to see the truth even if it stepped blindly in front of him. Regardless of that at least he made the announcement that Voldemort has returned. _

"Black," Fudge stated coldly.

"Minister," Sirius replied, trying to prevent anger from slipping through in his dulcet tone.

"According to Kingsley you have the acquired skills to re-join the Auror department. Despite my misgivings on this I am authorising you to join Kingsley's team, but if you take one step out of line I won't hesitate in sending you back to Azkaban."

"Now that would be a bit unfair considering I've done nothing wrong," noted Sirius, glaring at Fudge. "I'm sure you remember the day when Pettigrew was brought to you. Is his confession not enough for you to believe I'm innocent? Or is it to do with the fact that my whole family were involved in the Dark Arts and therefore you are prejudiced against me for that reason alone?"

"I know what you are Black," snarled Fudge.

Sirius raised his eye-brows but refused to take the bait. He had dealt with this issue for most of his life. Fudge was getting on his nerves but he reigned in his temper and stayed still, waiting.

"Here." Fudge thrust a card into Sirius' right hand. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Are you?" whispered Sirius so that the Minister did not hear.

"Come on." Kingsley led Sirius away from the Minister's office and back towards Auror Headquarters.

"Is it just me or does he have a problem with me?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Oh, the Minister believes what he wants to believe. Lack of evidence of Voldemort is highly convincing to him that you charmed the Aurors to believe that. I don't think he's ever got over the fact that you were innocent."

"What. An. Idiot," Sirius stated.

Kingsley chose to ignore this and proceeded talking, "You being innocent ruined his reputation to an extent. He doesn't want a repeat of the last war. If he can he will attempt to undermine you, Harry and Dumbledore. If Voldemort doesn't show himself soon then you may find that Cornelius may twist the truth."

"Can he really do that?" asked Sirius.

"He's the Minister. He can control what is printed in the press however there were a lot of witnesses to that. Whatever he may announce he will have a hard time convincing others. He can't deny the fact that there were witnesses but he can threaten them with their jobs."

"He'd be that ruthless?"

Kingsley nodded. "To avoid a war and to keep his job, yes he would."

"What we need," began Sirius as he scratched his chin, "is for that bastard to show himself. Trouble is he's gone into hiding. So, where is he?"

"Don't know – and that's what we need to focus on. Dumbledore has asked me to arrange small teams to look in desolate areas. Problem is Fudge may become suspicious of our activities, so we'll going to have to tread carefully until he is given more proof other than our word for it."

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "I know. Trouble is how do we obtain that proof stealthily without the dear Minister knowing? I'm certain that old hag known as Umbridge will be keeping an eye on us or to put it more accurately – me."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way," assured Kingsley, shaking Sirius' shoulder.

* * *

**Wednesday 7****th**** July 1995**

They hid amongst the bushes watching the surrounding area with interest. They had received a report from a suspicious Witch claiming that there were odd happenings in the house across from her. She had said that flashes of green light kept appearing and several screams had rent the air. Since the situation seemed bad the Minister had dispatched Kingsley Shacklebolt with his team to investigate the problem.

This was the first mission that Sirius had been assigned to.

He crouched beside Kingsley peering carefully through the bushes, clutching his wand in his right hand, ready to defend himself if need be.

Kingsley held up two fingers and pointed towards the house, while he cautiously moved forward as quickly as he possibly could without making much noise. Sirius followed, hiding himself behind a tree as his boss knelt once more to peer through the bushes. Other Aurors followed suit, hiding amongst the trees and watching the house with caution.

"This way," Kingsley spoke. Running beside Sirius they drew up right beside the house. All the curtains were closed allowing them to plan a surprise attack, though Sirius had the distinct impression whoever had been there was now gone. Since they had arrived no sound had emerged.

With a nod from Kingsley, Sirius bolted to the front door, his wand pointing right at the lock and muttered: "Alohomora!" He heard a click and waited for Kingsley to approach him. Other Aurors rushed round the side of the house to find the back door and easy windows they would be able to climb through.

Once everyone was in position Kingsley pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The house was completely silent.

"Looks like they may have vacated the premises," whispered Sirius.

Kingsley nodded as he proceeded through the house. Two Aurors who had gained access through the back door approached them, shaking their heads indicating that there was nothing there.

"Check up stairs Sirius," ordered Kingsley.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot, quietly padding up the stairs, sniffing for any signs of life. At the top of the landing he transformed back and shook his head, "Nothing."

Kingsley joined Sirius on the top floor and together they opened up each closed door. Nothing was found until they stepped into the last room.

On the floor lay a family of four: Muggles, killed by the Killing Curse.

A small boy clutched his teddy bear in his right hand lay beside his father, both their eyes open, with no soul reaching out of them. Sirius approached them and closed their eyes, doing the same to the mother and little girl, who looked to be only a month old.

All four bore the markings of torture. The Cruciatus curse had been used before death had been delivered. As Sirius turned away from the four bodies he noticed red writing on the wall and he felt his heart skip in his chest.

_**Give me the boy-who-lived or this will be the price the Wizarding World pays. **_

"Damn," Kingsley muttered. He motioned to the two other Aurors. "Get back to the Ministry and inform the Minister that there is something he needs to see."

As the two Aurors obeyed, Sirius turned to Kingsley, "Do you think this is enough to convince Fudge that Voldemort really is back?"

"We can only hope so."

* * *

Two days later the entire Order of the Phoenix reassembled at Grimmauld Place. Harry had been sent to the Burrow under the watchful eye of his cousin Andromeda Black and her husband Ted. Though they were not involved with the Order, Sirius didn't want Harry to know about what they were discussing and upon contacting Andromeda she had agreed to 'baby-sit' on the condition that the house was magically secured from penetration.

With Harry and the Weasley children safely away, the meeting could commence.

"Today we are reforming the Order of the Phoenix, a unique society that helped defeat Voldemort in the first war. We lost many members who dedicated their lives to preventing our world from falling into the grip of darkness. Please raise your glasses," instructed Dumbledore as he gripped a glass of Butterbear, "to those that lost their lives but are forever remembered through honour and love: Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjamin Fenwick, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Lily and James Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Every member of the Order drank the liquid, each remembering those that had lost their lives in a war that should not have been.

"Their memory is sacred to us. It is not only for their sake, but for the sake of every living witch and wizard, and their children that we, the survivors, must and will again take up the fight against evil that we had hoped to have defeated fourteen years ago. Voldemort has returned. But so have those who will never rest until he is destroyed forever. The Order of the Phoenix is reborn!"

* * *

"First things first," Sirius was the first to speak after the toast to those that had died or suffered a fate worse than death, "what is Voldemort after?"

Genuine chatter broke out as the members began to make suggestions to Dumbledore, however he raised his hand for silence and clasping his hands together spoke once more.

"As you are all aware Lord Voldemort captured Harry Potter through his participation in the Triwizard Tournament, it is my belief that Voldemort will do anything in his power to kill Harry and those closest to him." Dumbledore's eyes shifted to Sirius but then returned to sweeping the group at large. "There is an object in the Department of Mysteries that Voldemort may attempt to steal or send others to do so for him."

"What is this object?" A small witch leant forwards and Sirius recognised her as Hestia Jones.

"A prophecy that was made in June 1980 shortly before Harry's birth, Voldemort could believe that this prophecy holds the key to killing Harry and it is my intention to not allow him to have it. That is what we must keep safe."

"How are we meant to do that"? Elphias Doge asked, standing behind Alastor Moody's chair.

"Isn't that obvious?" Moody replied, looking annoyed. "We patrol the corridor to the Department of Mysteries using an Invisibility Cloak, day and night!"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling slightly. "That is the method to which we will use. This prophecy is important to us. Voldemort knows some of its content but not all of it. Harry does know what it contains for it is about him and him alone."

Sirius shot him a look. _Partially tell the truth but not all of it. _

Murmurs erupted around as the members discussed how guarding the prophecy would work. Kingsley promised to look through Ministry schedules (for those that worked at the Ministry) and he and Mad-Eye would create a time-table for when each person willing to perform the task could do their duty.

With no more else to say to the general audience, Dumbledore dismissed the meeting and stood up, receiving nods and smiles in return to those that filed out of the kitchen and out of Grimmauld Place, carefully so that they did not disturb the portrait of Walburga Black.

* * *

"Sirius, could I have a word with you?"

Sirius sipped his drink, placed the cup on the table and walked over to Dumbledore who stood waiting for him by the kitchen door. "I must warn you to be careful when you are out on missions and when you are guarding the prophecy. Voldemort knows that you are the closest thing to a father Harry has and he will not hesitate to use you to get at Harry."

"I know," he replied. "If you could I'd bet you would keep me under lock and key."

"If Pettigrew had escaped the night the truth was revealed and you were still on the run then I would order you to stay here, but you are a free-man and I cannot take your freedom away from you. I am just asking you to watch out for yourself. Voldemort will make you a target: either to kill you and leave the path to Harry open, or use you to ensure Harry comes to rescue you. Voldemort will not hesitate to take you alive if he can. Having Harry watch your death would be a victory for him, because in Harry's anger he would step blindly into it. We need both of you to fight. I am imploring for you to stay out of harm's way. Harry will need you in the end that I am sure of."

"So," Sirius leaned back against the wall, "it looks Harry and I just took the two spots on Voldemort's must-die-list."

"Do not even joke about that, Sirius."

With that the headmaster turned on his heel and left Grimmauld Place.

**To be continued...**


	32. The Messenger of the Dark Lord

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **_Messenger of the Dark Lord_

"So," Harry strolled casually into the kitchen, his hands tucked into his pockets, "what was the meeting about?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and asked, "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Grinning broadly Harry folded his arms, "Simple, really. You did, after all, promise me a basic summary…" he wiggled his fingers in the air demonstrating his eagerness of gaining information that was only privy to those select few.

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, you got me!" He had, before dropping Harry off at the Weasley's, promised to say what the meeting was vaguely about. "What would you like to know?"

Harry shuffled on his feet obviously knowing the boundaries of what information he could glean from his godfather. He chose to be careful with his words. "I understand that some things should strictly remain confidential and that I can't know about, but I'm guessing that the Prophecy was discussed?"

Sirius nodded, leaning back in the chair he occupied at the table. "That is correct. Dumbledore wants us to protect it. He feels that Voldemort will seek it out in order to obtain information on how to destroy you."

Harry frowned as his mind thought over the contents of the prophecy. "But it doesn't say how he can destroy me though…it just says that 'neither can live while the other survives'…oh," his eyes widened as understanding dawned. "It does say how to destroy me – Voldemort can't succeed if we both live…Sirius?"

He was aware of the fear in his voice and Sirius hurriedly knelt beside him, grasping his shoulders.

"Don't think about that – it is not going to happen, do you understand me? You **are** going to be the one to survive, Harry, not Voldemort – and I'm not going to let him live either even if the worst comes to be, but that is not going to happen." He didn't care that he was repeating himself, only that he was, in some way, comforting his godson. "Harry, love is the strongest emotion you've got, the one thing that Voldemort doesn't have. You have the ability to love, Voldemort does not. Listen to me: love will enable you to survive because that is something Voldemort cannot handle – it is your weapon against him. Belief in love is the only thing you can do right now until you have amassed the acquired skills to truly face him. I know I want to protect you from this fate but I realise, and I stress this point, that at some point you will have to face him again and I can't prevent that. Voldemort will die, not you Harry."

Harry nodded, but then another thought struck him. "He's after me, what if he realises that you are the closest thing I have?"

Sirius sighed, running a hand down his face. "He already knows Harry. You have to promise me something."

"If it means letting you die…" Harry began before Sirius cut him off.

"If I'm captured by Voldemort you must not come after me, alright? If you do you'll be risking your life for nothing." Harry was about to reply but Sirius cut him off, his eyes flashing angrily. "Harry, you must promise me! It's important! You are important. Whatever he does to me you must ignore it. Your survival is more important than mine – it is inevitable that Voldemort will target me to get to you and if I'm captured you cannot risk your life trying to save mine. I will die before he gets to you, Harry. You have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Please."

Harry swallowed; his green eyes – so like his mother's – bore into Sirius' grey ones. "I -,"

"Please Harry," Sirius begged.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to say 'I promise'.

He just couldn't say those words, but the slight action of his nod eased Sirius's fears - even if it was for only a little while.

* * *

Despite Dumbledore's protection on Grimmauld Place and the bonding spell that was still active upon Harry, Sirius wasn't taking any chances. On the morning after Harry had reluctantly promised to not come after him if he was captured, Sirius went around his childhood home adding his own blood protection to the house. In the event of his death he was 'programming' the house to recognise Harry as its new master. As his heir, Harry had the right to all of his stuff regardless.

After putting blood protection spells in place, Sirius flooed to the Ministry to report to Kingsley. He stepped into his superior's office and settled himself on a chair, leaning back comfortably. Kingsley nodded at him, settling down across from him.

"The Minister is still being a bit off," admitted Kingsley.

"You mean he's still being difficult about Voldemort?" asked Sirius, who shook his head. "That man is an idiot."

"I agree; Fudge is overlooking things. The good news is that Lucius Malfoy was caught talking to a mysterious figure. I had him tailed without his knowledge."

"Who was he talking to?"

Kingsley chuckled. "We don't actually know who, but they did perform an Imperious Curse upon an unwilling child – a Muggle that his acquaintance had brought along with them. We managed to intercept the child, and Malfoy is now under investigation. Fudge has been forced to admit that he has been taking advice from Malfoy for a while, which explains about his hesitation to admit that Voldemort is back."

"The truth comes out at last," whistled Sirius. "I can just see it now: headline – Minister caught dealing with Death Eater Malfoy." He aimed his fingers in photo mode, as if he was going to take a picture of a rather embarrassed Cornelius Fudge. "I wonder if dear Cornelius will be officially investigated or even put on trial for consorting with the enemy..."

Kingsley shook his head, choosing to ignore Sirius' comment about Fudge being put on trial. "I do know that Fudge supports Lucius' claim that he was under the curse himself…" He raised a hand to prevent Sirius from swearing angrily. "However Fudge's support of Lucius doesn't match up with our little investigations. He was arrested without warning when we came to his house and he had no choice but to allow us access to investigate. We did find a load of old dark objects hidden in the basement. We haven't told the Minister about that evidence just yet –."

Sirius laughed. "So basically you're going to let Fudge look like an idiot to the public?"

Kingsley shrugged nonchalantly. "It is likely. Now, I shouldn't be saying this, but if we are to fight against Voldemort, then we definitely need someone who recognises that he is a big threat to our community."

"Someone like Dumbledore?" suggested Sirius.

Kingsley nodded approvingly. "Yes. He's too attached to Hogwarts to want to become Minister. Besides the case with Lucius Malfoy is enough proof that Voldemort has returned and Cornelius cannot deny that now. He has been hesitant before but the evidence is unbelievable. Fudge's co-operation with Lucius Malfoy and believing him more than his own Aurors and Dumbledore has turned his political career downhill."

"So, effectively he's being kicked out of office?"

"Pretty much," Kingsley concluded. "Not that he knows that yet of course."

* * *

As Sirius and Kingsley made their way towards the Atrium they heard the unmistakeable sounds of yelling and the padding of feet upon floor. They both looked at each other anxiously before grabbing their wands and running towards the Fountain of Magical Brethren where a man was struggling against a couple of Aurors that had just come back from duty.

"What's going on here?" Kingsley asked, his deep voice booming around the Atrium. A small crowd was beginning to gather.

"Sir, this man was acting suspicious. We thought it would be best to detain him in case he means any harm," said one Auror, who had bright blonde hair to her shoulders.

Kingsley nodded and, with Sirius, stepped forward to address the man. "What is your name?"

"Matthew Petiers," he stated his blue eyes boring into Kingsley's. "I come with a message only."

"A message?" asked Sirius who stepped forward, concern in his voice. "Who from?"

"The Dark Lord," Petiers replied.

"Ah." Sirius twirled his wand in his fingers. "Then you are a Death Eater?"

"No, I'm only someone who holds his beliefs in high esteem," the man replied.

Sirius turned to Kingsley. "Is that enough to arrest him?"

"No, it is not."

"Damn," muttered Sirius. He turned his attention to the man being held. "What does this message say?"

"I will only say in the privacy of your office."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Really? The message is for me?"

"Yes."

"Then you can tell me here. Take it or leave it," demanded Sirius. He was not in the mood to negotiate with a follower of Voldemort.

The man glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "I have been ordered to speak to you alone."

"I'm not in the practice of trusting followers of Voldemort. I know for a fact that my life is threatened because Harry is my Godson. Voldemort wants to get rid of me to get to Harry. By risking myself in a room alone with you is technically signing my own death warrant. Followers of Voldemort always know how to use dark magic without their wands. I'm not a fool you know. You have one chance to tell me your 'message' or I will be forced to act." That was not a threat, but Sirius hoped it would entice the man to tell him whatever Voldemort wanted him to know.

Petiers continued to glare but then sighed. "I cannot win this battle therefore I must disobey my master."

"Your master?" asked Sirius. "I thought you said you didn't follow him?"

The man had slipped up. He _was_ a Death Eater.

"Tell me."

"If you do not turn over your Godson to my Lord then my master will be forced to begin action against the Wizarding World, starting with those who have turned traitor to the pure ways."

Sirius stood there, staring venomously at the Death Eater. "You can regretfully tell your 'master'," he spat, "that I decline handing over my Godson. If he so wishes to get Harry then he can come and kill me himself, because for as long as I live I will not let that bastard get hold of him. He will have to go through me first. Understand?"

"Then so be it," Petiers whispered. "You will die like the weakling you are, begging for mercy and the traitor that you are."

"I doubt it." With that Sirius pushed past the Aurors and marched off to the Apparition Point. When would Voldemort get it into his thick head that he would not give up Harry?

Sooner or later, though, Voldemort would come for him, and Sirius did not intend to go down without a fight. He would fight to his last breath.

**To be continued...**


	33. The War Begins

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **_The War Begins_

**Monday 11****th**** July**

Sarah Phillips, forty-two years of age, watched as her two children, Christopher and Jessica, rolled a ball back and forth to each other. They were only three years of age, twins and very attuned to each other. They had learnt quickly and could speak well. The ball rolled back towards Jessica and she pushed it towards her brother, but as she did so it began to spin hard and fast and then it shot suddenly towards Christopher.

Sarah watched in fascination as her son touched the ball with his fingertip and it stopped immediately and the ball rolled gently back to Jessica. What had happened? But she didn't have time to ponder that situation when three shapes appeared out of thin air in the middle of the garden. They wore long black cloaks that obscured their faces and in their hands they held sticks.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here! Now!" she yelled, running forward.

One of the cloaked figures turned to her and lowered its hood.

Sarah screamed. She managed a whisper: "What are you?"

The man laughed, turned swiftly on his heels and uttered: "Avada Kedavra!" twice. One after the other two jets of light erupted from the end of the stick, hitting both children. They fell limply onto the ground, completely dead.

"No, my babies…" Sarah was sobbing. She didn't understand…what was going on? Who were these people and why were they attacking her and her babies? "Why?"

"Mudbloods do not deserve life in our world," the man whispered, his snake-like face grinning mirthlessly as he turned his attention back to Sarah, raised the stick again and uttered the same two words.

Green light flashed.

The last thing Sarah ever saw was green light before her soul was ripped from her body forever.

* * *

**Tuesday 12****th**** July 1995**

**A DAY OF DEATH**

_**By Charles Palmer**_

**It has come to the time when the Wizarding World once again fears for its survival. Once again we are being subjected to death and destruction. The dark arts have risen again. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named walks upon us once more. **

**His demands are simple: surrender Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, or hostilities will begin, however Auror Sirius Black refuses to hand over the boy he has been charged to protect by Harry Potter's late parents. **

**His refusal comes at a price: war has now descended upon the magical and Muggle worlds. **

**Yesterday afternoon, six muggle-born children, all with the ability to do magic were mirthlessly murdered for having the simple ability to perform magic. A six-month old baby was the first victim, followed by twins Christopher and Jessica Philips, then David Jenkins (10) and his younger brother Daniel (6) and lastly Gypsy Kiels (7). Their parents suffered the same fate for daring to produce children that had magical blood in their veins. **

**Is this price we must continue to pay for simply refusing to hand over an innocent boy? **

**Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, refuses to comment, however Sirius Black left us with these comments: "We will fight to the end." **

**If that is what must be done, then so be it. **

**The-Boy-Who-Lived has never had a happy life until he was adopted by his Godfather; it is time for the Wizarding World to fight for him, even if it means death in all quarters of our world.**

**

* * *

**

"At least the _Daily Prophet _is behind us," commented Sirius as he leaned back in his chair, flicking to the crossword page.

"Hmmm, well Cornelius is thinking about diplomacy however at his latest conference meeting he was shushed by the crowd for daring to voice that opinion!" laughed Kingsley. "We'll be getting a new Minister soon, mark my words."

"I hope so," agreed Sirius. "We need someone who doesn't mind speaking the truth. At least Fudge has now admitted that Voldemort is back…and these deaths are only just the beginning."

Kingsley nodded sadly, putting down his quill, of which he had been using to write a letter. "Do you think we will win?"

Sirius looked at him as if he was mad. "Of course we will win! Good always triumphs over evil."

Kingsley raised his right eyebrow. "We're talking about a fifteen year old boy…"

"Fourteen. Harry is fifteen on the thirty-first of July," interrupted Sirius.

"Doesn't matter," his mentor dismissed. "The point is Harry can't fight Voldemort and hope to win, especially not at his age."

"That's the point. By the time Harry comes of age when he will have to fight, Voldemort will be dead," explained Sirius, his dark eyes glaring at Kingsley.

"You don't intend for him to fight at all even when everyone in our world is relying on him to?"

"No, I don't. Harry doesn't deserve to lose his childhood, though he already has in a way. War is not a place for children to fight – I don't intend for Harry to fight unless he absolutely must. We are trained to fight monsters like Voldemort, not little boys."

Sirius leaned forward, placing the _Prophet _on his desk and sighed, running a hand over his face. He was tired and worried about Harry. He knew that Harry would have to fight regardless – it was his destiny after all, but his godson was just a child – but his personality was more adult then his father's had been at his age.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that his godson would face Voldemort before the end of the school year – things were just looking that way – and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Just tired, is all," he responded.

"Go and get some rest. Heck, you need it. Spend time with Harry – it'll make you feel better." Kingsley tossed him a smile. "In fact take the next three days off, and come in for four hours on Saturday and Sunday, okay?"

"Is that an order?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"You could say that," chuckled Kingsley, as Sirius rose from his chair. "And I expect you to rest."

Sirius managed a smile. "I'll try."

"Good," Kingsley cracked a smile, watching as the former Azkaban escapee left his office.

* * *

"What are you doing back so early?" asked Harry seeing Sirius walk into the kitchen.

"I got sent home so I could spend some time with you," shrugged Sirius. "Also I need some rest, apparently."

"You do look tired," observed Harry.

"Not you too," muttered Sirius, hanging his head. "I'd rather be doing my bit against Voldemort rather than sitting here."

Harry frowned. "I thought you said you got sent home to spend time with me?"

Sirius shuffled on his feet. "I have…"

"Then let's do something," replied Harry, a grin plastering over his face. "Can't we play Quidditch?"

Sirius sighed. "You know we can't. It's too dangerous. We are in a Muggle neighbourhood. If we were back at Godric's Hollow then we could, but unfortunately we can't here."

"How about chess?" suggested Harry, sliding out of his chair.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, you know I'm not a good player. I get too impatient."

Harry laughed. "Then how did you manage to wait in Azkaban for twelve years then?"

The subject of Sirius' twelve-year imprisonment had rarely been discussed between the two and Harry immediately felt bad for bringing that line of conversation up. "Sorry."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "It's alright. I've got over that period of my life now. Besides I didn't know where Wormtail was so I stayed in Azkaban. It's my fault your parents are dead...if I hadn't suggested to use Peter... I deserved to be in there, just for that reason alone. I only escaped when I saw that photo of Ron and Wormtail was on his shoulder. I knew where he would be. It gave me a purpose and I had to protect you."

"Ah… that's understandable," replied Harry, running his right hand through his messy hair.

Sirius sat down in the chair Harry had vacated giving his godson a weary smile. "How about we discuss something more important?"

"Like what?" Harry's curiosity had risen.

"Like your birthday for instance..."

"My birthday is not for another nineteen days!"

Sirius shrugged. "I know. I want to do something special for you."

"Like last year with the party and the Weasley's?"

"Yeah, along those lines but something entirely different," probed Sirius.

"Like what?"

"What would you like to do most on your birthday?" asked Sirius.

"Play Quidditch," offered Harry, shrugging himself. "But I know that is not going to happen."

"Not if we go to Hogwarts," pointed out Sirius.

Harry's face spread into a grin. "Really? Is that possible?"

Sirius flexed his fingers. "Well…I'd have to talk Albus around but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Can Ron and Hermione come?"

"Should be able to," said Sirius. "I don't see a problem with this idea…but don't get your hopes up. I still need to speak to Albus about this. Knowing him he will say you are much safer here then at Hogwarts during the holidays."

"I'll try not to get too excited," grinned Harry, "but now you've mentioned it you have got my hopes up!"

"God…you're just like James." Sirius rolled his eyes but laughed all the same.

* * *

**Thursday 14****th**** July**

"A party?"

It was an understatement to say that Albus Dumbledore was completely surprised by Sirius' request to hold a party for Harry at Hogwarts – he had, after all, considered the idea himself.

Sirius shuffled on his feet. "I know Harry is restless in that house – believe me I can sympathise with him, having to have grown up there – and I just thought if he could come here for his birthday he could have the opportunity to play Quidditch with his friends, while at the same time getting out of Grimmauld Place," explained Sirius. _No one deserves to be locked up in that place…_he added silently.

"It's fine by me," the headmaster replied. "Harry does need time with his friends, however after his birthday the Weasley's and Hermione Granger will be staying in Grimmauld Place."

"Why?"

"I believe that since they are well known as Harry's friends they might be in danger. At the moment Voldemort is targeting Muggle-borns – young witches and wizards who have not yet reached the age to attend Hogwarts – however he does know who Harry is close to. You are at risk, as well as the Weasley's and Miss Granger."

"I understand." Sirius turned to leave the office but Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"The next meeting of the Order will take place in two days time on Saturday night. Harry will have to wait in his room I am afraid. We've got important news to discuss concerning the war."

Sirius nodded. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Just rest," instructed Dumbledore.

"Let me guess, you're the one who told Kingsley to send me home?"

"I might have been." Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs as he spoke. "You have been working too hard lately."

Sirius scowled but didn't say anything. It was nice spending time with Harry – and he had been working constantly within the Aurors and had felt tired. Still, he hated it when Dumbledore meddled in his professional life.

It did get rather annoying.

* * *

By the following morning, three more muggle families had been murdered; the message: _**THE PRICE YOU HAVE CHOSEN **_was burned into the walls of the houses. The statement was loud and clear: death and destruction would follow until his demands were met.

And so, the war that had ended on 31st October 1981 was resumed.

**To be continued...**


	34. Peaceful Resolutions?

**Chapter Thirty-Four: **_Peaceful Resolutions?_

**Saturday 16****th**** July**

"You're going to have to stay up here," said Sirius as Harry sat on his chair at his desk. "Dumbledore's instructions, otherwise I would allow you to come to the meeting."

"Right," smiled Harry. "You promise to tell me what you can?"

"Sure, but don't say a word to anyone."

Harry laughed. "If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"Remus," stated Sirius, grinning, despite the darkness of the situation. "We don't need any minors getting hold of information that needs to stay within the circle. You, of course, are the exception. As your legal guardian, Dumbledore cannot prevent me from keeping secrets from you, especially if things said in the meetings are about you."

Harry shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. "Why can't I go to the Weasley's like before?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's too much of a risk now. It was fine last time since Voldemort was concentrating on securing the Prophecy – now however he seems intent on getting hold of you. He either knows the Prophecy – and I know for a fact that a few select Order members have been told the contents – and we've been betrayed by one of those trusted few, or Voldemort has more important things to do such as threatening the community until they agree to hand you over."

"That might work," said Harry sullenly. "He's terrorising the Wizarding Community into handing me over and sooner or later they'll demand it for that sake of their children's futures."

Sirius shook his head, a little stunned that his godson appeared calm and collected. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that to happen and neither would I." He had to wonder who in their right mind would hand over a child to a murdering, raving lunatic. The answer came to him immediately: those that were threatened with the lives of their own family. Sirius knew he couldn't hold a grudge against those people – he understood their reasons, but unlike them, he would rather die than sacrifice the hope of the Wizarding World.

"I know you wouldn't," replied Harry, "but Voldemort aims to create fear and he's succeeding little by little. People are scared, Sirius, and someone will try to appease him. What if you are not there to protect me if someone from the Order gets fed up with the constant deaths?"

"This house is protected, no one can get inside it," said Sirius.

"Except those who have been told by Dumbledore," Harry mentioned as he folded his arms.

"But they cannot bring anyone else in here."

"So?" Harry met Sirius's eyes. "What if several members decide enough is enough? What will you do then?"

Sirius was slumped by his godson's questioning. Harry was right – anyone involved with the Order could betray them at anytime.

_Just like Wormtail did, _he remembered.

"If anything happened to you by betrayal of an Order member I can personally say that Voldemort wouldn't be happy for too long," stated Sirius.

Harry's eyebrows rose, a small smile crossing his lips.

"What?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Why wouldn't Voldemort be happy for long?" prompted Harry.

"As Dumbledore and I would get you out before that bastard has a chance to lift his wand against you." Sirius tapped his head with a finger. "You forget that bonding spell – it has its uses."

* * *

"Welcome to the meeting," said Dumbledore as he stood at the foot of the table, hands raised in the air.

Sirius sat next to Snape (much to his disgust) but the greasy-haired git had priority today as he had valuable information relating to Voldemort's war efforts. No matter what Dumbledore thought, Severus Snape was not a person that Sirius Black was willing to trust.

Albus Dumbledore clasped his hands together tightly, his shining, intelligent eyes bore round the table and Sirius was certain that just for a second that the old man could see into their souls and question their belief. He could never look the headmaster in the eye when he did this at each Order meeting – and Dumbledore knew why.

The only one who could meet Dumbledore's intent gaze was always Severus Snape.

"As you know the Wizarding World is now in a state of war. Lord Voldemort –" several people flinched – "has been launching many attacks on muggle-borns in attempt to scare the Minister into handing over Harry Potter. This cannot come to pass. I will admit that Harry will play an important part in this war –"

"He's just a boy, Albus!"

Sirius glanced over at Molly Weasley, her face in shock. "I don't like it much either, but Harry will have to fight, no matter what."

"I would have thought you would be against this!" muttered Molly, glaring at Sirius.

He raised his eyebrows. "I am against Harry fighting, but I can't stop him. Voldemort won't fight anyone but Harry. What does that say about Voldemort, Molly?"

She didn't answer, but Snape interjected: "That he views Potter as a threat that he must eliminate himself. Much as I_ sympathise _with you Mollythat Potter is just a child, I agree with Black. We cannot prevent Potter from fighting."

Severus was defending Harry?

Sirius shook his head. He sat back in his chair waiting for the headmaster to speak again.

"I have learnt by spies within Voldemort's inner circle that he is no longer concerned with learning the full contents of the prophecy however that doesn't mean we can stop guarding it. I intend to move it from the Department of Mysteries with Harry's help, providing I have your permission Sirius?"

He nodded. "That's fine. I don't why you didn't consider that in the first place considering that Harry already knows it."

"Where will it go?" Alastor Moody asked his one-eye swivelling in its socket.

"I will keep it safe," answered Dumbledore, "in a secure location." He leaned forward in his chair meeting each Order member's eyes. "We need to focus our attention on protecting Harry Potter. We know that Voldemort is adamant to get hold of him and his safety is paramount to us all. He is currently in residence here, however his safety at Hogwarts is another issue. Every day Voldemort is gathering strength, gaining more followers, and when he has enough, he will attack the school in an attempt to kill Harry. There are already counter plans in place. There are other concerns – particularly the Minister of Magic."

"Why does Cornelius concern you?" asked a blonde hair witch who Sirius knew as Avril Leverg. She was one of the only few Order members loyal to both Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.

"In tomorrow's Daily Prophet, Fudge will announce his plans about a peaceful resolution with Voldemort. The statement in the paper will reach him and I expect an answer from Voldemort within a few hours of the news leaking. Fudge believes that the war can be stopped if we invite Voldemort for peace talks – he is desperate enough to consider this. Fudge thinks he can win the war like this – Cornelius wants to believe that he alone can end the war, but that cannot be so. I do not know what Fudge is planning to announce, but whatever it is the public will not fall for it, not while we fight back against this policy."

"Peace cannot win wars when your opponent is someone like Voldemort," whispered Sirius.

Even Avril Leverg had to agree that Fudge's decision to attempt peace would not end well for the Minister.

**To be continued...**


	35. Rejection of Offers

**A/N) Every chapter has been edited up to here, and I hope to update again quite soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **_Rejection of Offers_

**Sunday 17****th**** July**

"It's official," said Sirius, as he laid the paper down on the table. "Cornelius Fudge is the worst Minister of Magic ever."

Harry looked up from reading _Quidditch Through The Ages _and caught his godfather's eye with his own. "What has he done now?"

"Ended his own career," smiled Sirius, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"Read today's _Daily Prophet _and you'll see why," urged Sirius, passing Harry the morning edition.

Picking up the paper, Harry unfolded it and found himself looking at a moving photograph of Cornelius Fudge making a speech he had made late the previous evening. The headline read: **Minister Calls for Peace Negotiations! **"You can't negotiate with Voldemort!" shouted Harry, shock radiating across his features.

"Cornelius seems to think that Voldemort would be very interested in his proposals," pointed out Sirius, watching as Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, laid the paper out in front of him and began to read the article, detailing the policies the Minister hoped to work out with Voldemort.

**MINISTER CALLS FOR PEACE NEGOTIATIONS **

**By Charles Palmer**

**Last night Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, called for a peace conference with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Minister believes that the way to end the war is to invite You-Know-Who to the Ministry to discuss favourable outcomes that have benefits for both sides. **

**It is common knowledge that You-Know-Who craves the death of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, who defeated him on Halloween 1981, the same night that his parents were brutally murdered. When quizzed about the issue of Harry Potter, Cornelius merely commented: "I'm sure that we could work something out that would appease You-Know-Who in his thirst for Potter's death." **

**Over the last few weeks the Wizarding World has heard of the mirthless and cruel murders of the following: Sarah Phillips, Christopher Phillips, Jessica Phillips, David Jenkins, Daniel Jenkins, Gary Jenkins, Leanne Jenkins, Gypsy Kiels, Ursula Kiels, Matthew Smith, Ingrid Smith, Joan Smith, Opra Lionals, Ben Lionals, and finally Nathan Turner, Kate Turner and Xeni Turner. **

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named claims he is "purifying the Wizarding World so that it will become a better place". How did the Minister tackle this agenda of the Dark Lord's? By sympathising that "our world will close acceptance on muggle-borns by the year 2001," and that our society can become one of 'puredom' as Cornelius puts it. He only asks that You-Know-Who allows the registered and known muggle-borns to be allowed to attend Hogwarts and take their place in the magical world. The last acceptance year for them would be 2001, therefore cutting off other potential magical users from that year onwards. **

**Minister Fudge also addressed the problematic issue of the numerous crimes that You-Know-Who and his followers have committed. "If we are to have peace before this war becomes any worse than it already is, I would have to respectively pardon them as long as they showed a willing attitude to work alongside the muggle-borns currently active within our world." **

**Cornelius Fudge admitted that he has other polices that he is considering putting into effect, however he does not mention what they entail. He has invited He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to attend a conference that is being held in Atrium of the Ministry of Magic on Wednesday 20****th**** July. **

**The question remains: has the Minister just set up his own downfall? Surely there are those who would rather see You-Know-Who dead then in a position of power? **

"So, idiot or what?" asked Sirius, grinning broadly.

"Idiot and a moron," agreed Harry, wholeheartedly. "I may not know much about the politics of the Wizarding World, but even a child can see that Fudge has made an ass of himself with that speech!"

Sirius nodded. "It's Dolores Umbridge. She's been feeding him lies about how peace is the best thing for our world. Kingsley is investigating her – we think she may be secretly working with Voldemort, but not in the usual way. She's definitely not a Death Eater, that's for sure."

"Then who is she working for? Her own gain?"

"The side that is most likely to win," explained Sirius, as he leaned back in his chair, "and at the moment, Voldemort has got an edge on this war that the Aurors haven't got."

Harry frowned, not liking the news one bit. "Can we win this war?"

"Yes we can," replied Sirius, without any hesitation.

"But how many innocent people will have to die before that can be achieved?"

Sirius's shoulders slumped. "I don't know, Harry. It depends on what Dumbledore's strategy is and he hasn't enlightened me about it yet." He caught Harry's green eyes with his own. "I do know that whatever he has in mind will have something to do with you."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. "I just wish he would hurry up and tell me what I've got to do."

* * *

Within hours of the article being published there was a mob of Witches and Wizards demanding that Cornelius Fudge step down from his position as Minister of Magic. Aurors were called in to prevent the mob from becoming aggressive and harming Ministry property.

Much to his chagrin, Sirius found that had been summoned by Kingsley to stand on guard outside Fudge's office so that they could prevent any members of the mob (who did make it past the Aurors) could not speak to the Minister while he conversed with the Head of Departments. There were, of course, several members of Fudge's cabinet that were known to be very unhappy with the peace proposals and the Minister had instructed Sirius and Kingsley to not provide them with access. Those not allowed in tried to bribe them. No matter how much Sirius wanted to relent, he knew he would face expulsion from the Aurors if he did such a thing.

And he realised that Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be very happy with him if it came to that.

Late afternoon saw events take a twist that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had predicted to happen the night before: Voldemort arrived at the Ministry, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy. Though the Aurors had arrested Malfoy a few days before, it seemed he had escaped from the cells he had been thrown in, but neither Sirius nor the other Aurors had time to ponder this development as calls were made to secure the Ministry from attack.

All Voldemort did was wait patiently while he waited for Cornelius Fudge to make his appearance so that he could make his terms clear on the peace proposals.

Chaos had erupted within the Ministry when the Dark Lord's arrival had been made public, but he made no move to harm anyone. All he did was watch as the Aurors moved into the Atrium, pulling the innocent protesters back to the side, and laughed as they pointed their wands at him. Albus Dumbledore arrived shortly after. He ordered Sirius to leave the Ministry but he refused to, claiming that he wouldn't let Voldemort scare him away.

While Voldemort waited for the Minister to make his appearance, Albus Dumbledore attempted to speak to his one-time pupil but Lucius Malfoy regretfully told the Headmaster that the Dark Lord only dealt with those who were not 'blood-traitors'. Lucius went onto say that the Minister of Magic was an exception, as his Lord could not refuse such a request to sort out a peaceful resolution to the war.

As the Minister had invited Voldemort to deal with him – albeit he had come days earlier then the date expected – the Aurors could not arrest the Dark Lord nor kill him – on the grounds that Fudge had given him immunity. It did not stop Voldemort glaring at all those that were considered unworthy to hold the esteemed title of Witch or Wizard.

After what seemed liked ages, Cornelius Fudge walked into the Atrium, flanked by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt and behind them came the few Department Heads that supported his cause. The Aurors stood to the side, wands in hands, just in case someone made an irrational move – they could not rule out any tricks that Voldemort might make.

The Minister of Magic stopped ten metres from Voldemort, with Sirius and Kingsley standing five metres behind him, their steely gazes burning into the Dark Lord's face.

"On behalf of the Ministry, I welcome you to the Atrium," stammered Fudge, trying to prevent his nervousness showing through. It didn't work. Lucius Malfoy smirked at the pitiful Wizard that had risen up the ranks of the Ministry to hold the place of leader of the Wizarding World.

"Cease with the pleasantries Cornelius, I am here with one thing to say," hissed Voldemort, his red eyes glinting malevolently. "Your polices, mean nothing to me. I will not consider peace terms with a weakling of a fool who does not have the courage to hand over a fourteen year old boy. Those are MY terms – if you can accept that condition then perhaps there is hope for a partnership. Harry Potter must die at my hand only or no peace can be brokered with me."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, lifting up the cane he carried and pointing it round the room. "Those are my Lord's terms. There is no room in our world for those who fail to see that one death will end this war."

Voldemort turned on his heel, walking swiftly away, the cloak he wore billowing out behind, Malfoy at his side.

Sirius stepped forward, anger in his features, wand raised, but before he could utter a single word, Voldemort said: "Do not tempt me to murder a pure-blood Wizard such as yourself in front of these many witnesses."

Kingsley grabbed Sirius's arm and shook his head. "Leave this battle for another day where we could have more chance of succeeding."

Sirius only scowled.

* * *

The last few hours of Sunday was packed with mayhem. Voldemort's refusal to consider peace-terms unless Harry Potter was handed over caused anger amongst the Wizarding World. Cornelius Fudge issued another statement claiming that "You-Know-Who would accept the peace terms when he saw reason as to why the terms he proposed were perfect."

Twenty minutes later an entire family of Wizards were murdered by Voldemort in cold blood in Diagon Alley, and he cited again that he "would not consider any sort of terms with those who continued to shelter the boy".

Everyone knew he spoke of Harry Potter, the boy currently residing under the care of Auror Sirius Black.

The murder of the family of Wizards caused the public to cry for Fudge's dismissal from office. Even the Department Heads loyal to Fudge called for his departure – and by six in the evening, a new Minister of Magic had been chosen.

Rufus Scrimgeour, resigned from his place as Head of the Aurors to take the position, promoting Kingsley Shacklebolt to the head of the department. Rufus' first act as Minister was to proclaim that he would not deal with murderers and that he would fight to the end, if the war came to that.

"I will not let our world be ruled by darkness and descend into a reign of terror. I will not yield or break our world by negotiating with the enemies of our government. We will fight, protecting the innocent from the mindless slaughter that comes from killers who believe they tread the path of righteousness. It is my job to protect you and I swear I'll do my utmost best to keep our world safe!"

His speech was met with thunderous applause and admiration for his courage. He was hailed as the man who would fight to his last breath and would do anything in his power to prevent the bloodshed of innocents.

* * *

"I was not expecting that to happen," admitted Dumbledore, as he stroked his beard. "Fudge's power-play failed and he lost the support of those who believed in him. His reputation will forever be tarnished by his actions today. History will remember him as the Wizard who thought he had the correct solution to the war but suffered due to his misguided approach to not believing in Voldemort's words."

Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Was there any reason why, other than he was head of the Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour was Fudge's replacement?"

"He is a capable leader, and has experience in dealing with Dark Wizards. I will keep an eye on him," said Dumbledore, clasping his hands together. "However, we do have more important things to discuss then our new head of state."

"Harry's birthday?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"No. The arrangements for the immediate arrival of the Weasley clan and Hermione Granger need to finalised."

"I can strengthen the wards and I have plenty of rooms available for them."

Dumbledore nodded. "I trust you know why this is coming into effect quicker then I had anticipated?"

"Anyone close to Harry is a target," answered Sirius, but then a thought struck him. "What about Hermione's parents?"

"I have instructed Minerva to take them into hiding in another country – there they will stay until the war is safely over. Hopefully, Voldemort will overlook them."

"Good. We don't need more families losing their lives, especially ones that cannot adequately defend themselves."

"I also wish to discuss with you your role…"

Sirius immediately stood up. "I am not sitting on my arse all day doing nothing just because I'm a target! I know Voldemort wants to kill me but I'm fighting in this damn war whether you like it or not! Nothing you say will change that!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed but gave in, realising that he wouldn't be able to change the Auror's mind. "If that is what you wish, then I cannot prevent you from risking your life."

"Good," said Sirius, folding his arms, "glad we've reached an acceptable understanding."

Before any other words could be spoken or formulated in the minds of those in the office, the door to the Headmaster's Office flew open and in walked Severus Snape.

"Headmaster," said Snape, completely ignoring Sirius's existence. "I bring urgent news. The werewolves have joined the Dark Lord."

"That is not good. What of Remus Lupin? I instructed him to keep watch, hopefully persuade them to not join the Dark Lord."

Sirius swallowed, feeling worried. He knew his friend was spying on the werewolves – there wasn't a day went by that he wondered if his friend would come back alive.

"I'm afraid that the werewolves that showed unwillingness to join the Dark Lord's cause have been rejected. I do not know if Lupin escaped the bloodshed that followed. His body hasn't been found yet."

Dumbledore stood up. "Alert the Order. We need to begin a search. Sirius, I want you to…"

"No! I'm looking for my friend, and I won't return until I know for sure that Remus is safe and sound!"

Dumbledore shook his head as Sirius stormed out of the Office. Not even Snape bothered to stop the hot-headed Auror.

**To be continued...**


	36. The Trap

**A/N) Yes, this really is an update after nearly three years! I think I had better explain myself. You see, Doctor Who came into my life, and took it over completely. I have grown away from that - due to David Tennant leaving then anything - HOWEVER ever since the release of the Deathly Hallows trailer I have been back in the world of Harry Potter. It has been three long years since I have been in this fandom and I am back. I am in the middle of re-reading the entire Harry Potter series too, so hopefully that will help as well! **

**The last few days I have spent editing this fic and have uploaded new versions of the chapters, with grammar mistakes changed, but the plot has stayed the same. Nothing has changed save for a general edit of all 35 chapters. **

**And today I wrote this chapter. I lost the notes to this story a long time ago so I really have no idea where I am going with this now, but this popped into my head and it seemed like a good continuation of where I left this fic off in 2007. So, I hope it is worth the wait - and if anyone is still reading - please let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: **_The Trap_

Sirius ran towards the school gates, pounding his legs as fast as possible. He skidded to a halt by the gates, wrenched open the door, stepped through and was about to Apparate away when Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You are not stopping me from going after Remus," he said.

"It is a trap, Sirius," replied the Headmaster calmly.

"Remus is my friend!"

"And Voldemort knows that."

Sirius glared, grasping his wand tightly in his hand. He was ready to leave. As an Auror he had access to the last known whereabouts of the werewolf community and he could slip in unnoticed. He was, after all, an animagus. Of course if the werewolves had truly joined Lord Voldemort there was the likelihood that Wormtail had already told his master of Sirius' ability to transform. It was not common knowledge he was one and though that fact had come up in his trial a year ago, Dumbledore had lobbied the Minister to keep him off the register and the information barred from being released. However, considering Wormtail's place at Voldemort's side, it was feasible to assume that he knew and would have already informed all his followers. He bit his lip, wavering in his decision, wondering if charging after Remus was the best idea.

"Sirius?" asked Dumbledore, lightly.

Slowly, he raised his gaze to the wizened old man. "I have to know."

"What about Harry? Would it be fair of him to lose you?"

Sirius faltered once more.

"Voldemort is after you, Sirius. He knows that capturing you – or even killing you – will hurt Harry. He has known for a long while that Remus has been part of the werewolf underground, trying to convince them not to join our side. He has been biding his time. If you go, you will walk right into a trap," reasoned Dumbledore.

"What about the Order members that you will be sending to search for him then? Are you concerned about their welfare too? Or is it just mine?" shouted Sirius. He couldn't just leave his friend, especially if he was hurt.

"They are not top targets of Voldemort's and you know this, Sirius." Dumbledore stepped aside. "But if you wish to risk your life then I simply cannot stop you. I can only ask that you reconsider and think of Harry before you go charging off."

Hesitating, Sirius didn't know what to do. He loved Harry and he owed it to James and Lily to keep their son safe. He had promised them that he would... but Remus was also a friend in need. Long ago the Marauders had made a promise to stick together through thick and thin, to help one another out when the other was in trouble. And though Wormtail had broken that pact... Sirius still valued it. James had been his only family from the moment he had been sorted into Gryffindor and effectively disowned by his own parents.

Harry was his family... _but so is Remus... _

"Sirius?" asked Dumbledore, quietly.

"If I don't go I will be betraying the only friend I have left. But if I do go I will not be protecting Harry if I get caught or die..."

"What is more important to you: friendship or family?"

"They are both my family," whispered Sirius.

"I see."

Sirius took a deep shuddering breath. "I have to go." Without looking at Dumbledore, Sirius twirled on the spot, focusing his mind and apparated away.

* * *

Remus hid in the undergrowth, his robes torn and blood pouring from his wounds. He and two other werewolves had managed to escape the massacre that had followed Greyback's announcement that they were to join the Dark Lord or die. He had lost a lot of blood in his ensuring escape, and he was too weak to apparate out. He huddled closer into the mud, trying to keep still and his breathing low as he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"I'm surprised he hasn't come, my Lord." It was Fenrir Greyback. "We allowed Lupin to escape. He is still here."

"Black will come for his friend, and then he will be mine," said the cold, calculating voice.

Remus shivered. Voldemort was metres away from him. _And they're after Sirius? _He wondered why but he didn't even have to consider the thought before the answer came to him. _Harry. _

He had to get out of there. He knew Sirius would arrive. Sirius certainly wasn't stupid, but he would always come to the aid of his friends and family, even if it meant risking his own death. He was walking into a trap. Voldemort must have known that the werewolves would join him and had already prepared his trap in advance.

He _had _to get out of here and attempt to intercept Sirius, but then he heard another voice and he stilled, fear running through his soul.

"He is here, my Lord."

_Lucius Malfoy,_ thought Remus darkly. The 'he' was clearly referring to Sirius.

"Black is on the edge of the forest. As Wormtail predicted, Master, he is disguised as that rangy mutt," continued Lucius.

_Damn! They know his form! _

"Good," muttered Voldemort. "That will make capturing him much easier."

Warning bells went off in Remus' head. He couldn't just lay here and do nothing, knowing full well what his best friend was walking into! He would have to risk apparition, even if it killed him, at least he would die trying to warn his friend. Grasping his own wand, and praying fervently that he wouldn't end up splinching himself if he survived this, Remus focused on his destination and with a resounding POP apparated.

* * *

He landed with a thump near the edge of the forest, still amongst the undergrowth. Knowing that as a dog, Sirius had advanced hearing, Remus risked a whispered word: "Padfoot?"

No response. Where-ever Sirius was he was out of range.

_And he could have already run into Voldemort by now..._

_

* * *

_

Padfoot sniffed amongst the undergrowth searching for the familiar scent of his friend. He had picked up his scent, he was sure of it and he continued along the path until it abruptly stopped amongst a clump of bushes. This was where it ended but there was no sign of Remus. His ears perked as he heard approaching footsteps. He lay low, waiting for them to pass, but they stopped just inches from his hiding place.

"Come out Black, we know you are there," drawled Lucius Malfoy. "Our Lord wants to see you."

He stayed where he was, close to the earth.

"We can, of course, just stun you..." continued Lucius. "Either way you will be meeting our Lord tonight."

Padfoot growled, but without any hesitation he transformed back into a man, remaining in his crouched position and pulled his wand from his pocket. He knew he was surrounded. A trap for him and he had stumbled right into it. But then, he had been ready for it. He could just Apparate away...

"You can't escape Black! Wards have been constructed to stop you from escaping so easily! The Dark Lord isn't foolish!" yelled Malfoy into the darkness of the wood.

_Damn... _

He had to fight, it was the only way.

Rising from his crouch he yelled in quick succession: "IMPEDIMENTA!" followed by "INCENDIO" pointing his wand at the nearest tree, setting it alight. He fired the same spell to other trees around him, setting the wood on fire. Screeches reached him and he ran through the circle of fire he had made.

He quickly transformed back into Padfoot after tucking his wand back inside his robes and ran further into the undergrowth, away from the commotion he had caused. Over the yells of fire-diminishing spells he could hear Voldemort's yells of frustration that he had escaped.

"FIND HIM!"

And Padfoot fled into the wood, knowing that he had to find Remus as quickly as possible.

* * *

Despite the pain he was in, Remus staggered to his feet. Not that far away he could hear yells of frustration and knew without a doubt that Sirius had successfully evaded the trap that had been set up for him. He could see several trees burning in the distance, but staged away from them. He had to get out of the Anti-Apparition Wards that had been set up around the forest. He fell to his knees as pain resounded through his body. He let out a yell of pain as he collapsed; his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

His wounds were severe, he knew that, and if he didn't get treatment soon he would die. Even as he attempted to get to his knees once more, his sharp hearing caught the sounds of padded feet heading in his direction.

"Padfoot?" he whispered.

The noise stopped and Remus listened.

"Remus, where are you?"

"Just over here," he replied.

A few seconds later, Sirius rounded the tree and found his friend laying in the dirt, covered in blood, his robes torn. "Moony. Thank god, you're alright."

"You shouldn't have come," replied Remus.

"I had to make sure you were safe. We stick together."

"Maybe but you are the most important thing to Harry now..." He faltered as Sirius raised his hand.

"I already had this lecture from Dumbledore; I don't need it from you as well," growled Sirius, as he reached down to help his friend to his feet. He wrapped one of Remus' arms around his own shoulder and lifted him; Remus attempting to walk with the little energy he had left. "It's not far to the Anti-Apparition Wards end. If we can reach them before they find us, we can get away."

Remus was about to reply when a cold voice echoed around them.

"I don't think so."

Laughter; cold, calculating laughter echoed all around them.

As their eyes adjusted, they became aware that they were surrounded by the few Death Eaters that had returned loyally to their master's side at his rebirth, barely a month before.

And Lord Voldemort was standing in front of them, his red eyes glinting malevolently in the darkness.

**To be continued... **

**Please, if anyone is still reading this after so long, please let me know what you think.**

** I really hope to get the next chapter up soon, as I have a vague idea of where the next few chapters are going - I will be working on where this story is going once more in the next few days. I do not intend to leave it another three years before I update again. **

**the-writer1988**


	37. Confrontation

**A/N) **Wow, I'm surprised people are still reading this! I actually didn't expect anyone to still be reading it, so I must extend my thanks to everyone who reviewed. I still haven't found the plan to this story so I must have not moved it from my old laptop when I bought a new one, so that's a shame. The good news is, is that I have the ending in my head (but that won't be for ages) and I know what will happen in the next chapter.

I should also say that I will be on holiday next week. I may or may not take my computer with me, but if I do there is no guarantee of an internet connection either, but either way, I will be hard at work on writing this story. I hope to get another chapter up before I go away though to make up for the lack of updates for so long :)

And now onto the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: **_Confrontation _

"So, we won't be getting away then," said Sirius, lamely. He held his wand aloft, his eyes watching every Death Eater in the circle around them. _You knew this was a trap and yet you still came..._he berated himself.

"Will you come quietly or will we have to stun you first?" asked Voldemort, twirling his own wand in his fingers.

"What do you think?" spat Sirius, his eyes glaring at the monster in front of him.

"Sirius, I don't think it is a good idea to bait him," whispered Remus, even as he tried to stand on his own two feet without his friend's aid.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You think?" He was angry at himself; annoyed that Voldemort had _thought_ of setting up Anti-Disapparation Wards and at his own stupidity for not attempting to break them down himself.

"Surrender and perhaps your death will not be as painful as it would be if you fight me," smiled Voldemort.

Sirius grimaced. "You told me just yesterday at the Ministry that you did not want to murder a pure-blood wizard like me. Still dealing in lies? Is that why barely half of your former followers have returned to you?"

Voldemort laughed softly. "You are the guardian of Harry Potter and I know he sees you as the father he never had –"

"And because of you he has no parents!" shouted Sirius, anger coursing through him. He didn't care he was facing the worst Dark Wizard of all time. He didn't care it was likely that he would die any minute... If he was to lose his life he would go down telling Voldemort exactly what he thought of him. Yes, he was scared, but that didn't mean he wouldn't shut up, despite Remus' continued prods of his elbow.

The Dark Lord chose to ignore his outburst, though his red eyes flashed. "To get to Harry Potter, I need you. He will come for you, just like you came for your friend here... exactly as I planned... By the end of the week Harry Potter will be dead, and so will you." Voldemort's eyes moved to Remus' bloodied face. "But your werewolf friend can be disposed of..." He raised his wand. "In fact, he is of no more use to me..."

"NO!"

Sirius pushed Remus to the forest floor even as a wash of green light flew over their heads, impacting against the tree they had been cornered against. He covered his friend's body with his own, but knew it was already a foolish thing to do because it would be so easy to get to Remus. He raised his own wand, determined to cast a shield charm but a masked Death Eater got there first.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Sirius' wand flew from his fingertips and into the darkness, even as he tried to keep a grasp on it.

"Give it up, Black. You are defenceless!"

"I will not move!" Still, Sirius did not move from shielding Remus' body with his own. All they had to do was stun him and move him away from his friend, but obviously they didn't want to do that – they wanted him to see Remus die.

"Very well, Black," said Voldemort, moving towards him, pointing his wand directly at Sirius. "_Crucio_!"

Sirius screamed, writhing on the ground. He became aware of rolling away from the protection he had been giving Remus and the torture curse was lifted. He raised his head from the ground and attempted to scramble to his feet but a booted foot belonging to Lucius Malfoy stepped onto his back, pushing him to the ground, keeping him trapped on the forest floor.

Voldemort slowly approached Remus. "I give you one chance to join me, and if you do, I will spare your life."

"I would rather die than fight alongside you!" spat Remus, glaring hatefully up at the Dark Lord, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Very well," said Voldemort smoothly. "You will die then." He raised his wand.

Sirius struggled violently but knew he would be too late –

POP!

POP!

POP!

Identical yells of 'STUPEFY' echoed all around him. The booted foot on Sirius' back fell away and he looked up.

Voldemort whirled as Albus Dumbledore strode into the clearing, his robes wrapped tight around his body and his wand held aloft, his wizened eyes locked upon the Dark Lord's own. Behind him stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks, each brandishing their own wands, keeping the Death Eaters that they had not stunned covered.

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore said quite calmly as if Voldemort was a little boy who needed telling off.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort was enraged.

"I suggest you leave while you still can, Tom," continued the Headmaster.

Sirius began to crawl towards Remus. The wards that the Death Eaters had constructed around the forest must have been broken down without them knowing allowing the Order of the Phoenix to give them a surprise attack. They shouldn't let themselves become complacent... a mistake of Voldemort's in the past and one that he had repeated this night.

He risked a glance back over his shoulder as he grasped Remus' arm. He saw Voldemort's calculating red eyes looking at him. He swallowed. He knew instantly that the Dark Lord would not let him go that easily; that he would keep hunting him in order to get to Harry. He had been saved for now, but the Dark Lord would not forget and would not stop until he got what he wanted.

"I will not forget this, Black!" With a resounding POP, Voldemort disappeared from the forest; his followers that had not been stunned followed him, with two of them moving swiftly towards their fallen comrades and Apparating them out.

"You let him go?" seethed Sirius. "You could have killed him!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You know full well that only Harry can destroy Voldemort." His gaze darkened. "But he will not let you go, Sirius. You need to be careful."

"I know that, Albus, but I think we have more important things at stake here," said Sirius. "Like Remus for one."

"Of course," said Dumbledore motioning for Kingsley and Hestia to come forward. "Please take Remus to St. Mungo's and stand guard. We cannot be sure that he will be safe if left on his own."

The two Aurors acknowledged the orders, walked over to Remus and lifted him by the arms before Dis-Apparating.

"Sirius, I need a word with you," said Dumbledore.

"I already know what you are going to say," he replied. "I shouldn't have come but I couldn't have left him here. Voldemort will be back for me but I'm an Auror, and it is my job to take risks. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back home." Sirius knew it was rude of him to just leave but the Headmaster had tried to stop him from finding Remus and that could have cost him another friend. He had already lost James to his own foolish choice all those years ago... he couldn't lose the only friend he had left.

Turning away and walking into the darkness, Sirius chose a carefully concealed spot and Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry jumped up from the table, concern written across his features. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a bit of a fight with a few Death Eaters and Voldemort," he said casually. His face was covered in dirt and grime from where he lain on the forest earth.

"WHAT?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing to really be concerned about. I got away didn't I?"

Harry shivered. "The thought of losing you..." He couldn't bring himself to finish so he started again. "You're the only family I have left..."

"I know and you won't lose me. I was there because werewolves have joined Voldemort." There was no harm in telling Harry this. He'd find out soon enough anyway. "Remus was undercover there... we heard that the werewolves that were against joining Voldemort were killed... I went to find Remus."

"Is he alive?" asked Harry fearfully.

Sirius nodded. "He is. He's at St. Mungo's... but what I should tell you is that it was a trap for me... and Voldemort very nearly got me if not for Dumbledore's intervention. I have to ask you this again, Harry, but please, do not come after me if I am captured... I'm not going to hide while there is a war to be fought. I have to take risks but you don't. It is imperative that you survive and go onto fight, whatever happens." He grasped Harry's shoulders tightly. "And this time, promise me, please?"

"I did promise last time," answered Harry, confused.

"Actually, you never said the words 'I promise'," grinned Sirius.

"Oh... I was hoping you missed that..."

"Nothing gets by me, Harry. James would kill me if I let it go. He took his promises very seriously, he did."

"What promises?"

Sirius sighed. "You're deviating, Harry."

Harry bit his lip. How could he promise his godfather such a thing? How could he promise to leave Sirius in Voldemort's hands or not avenge him if he was killed? He'd be alone again; hadn't Sirius after-all, gone out to get revenge when he had found that Wormtail had betrayed his best friend? _But then he got thrown in Azkaban for something he didn't do... _

"Harry." Sirius' voice was stern. He was not going to let this go.

"I promise."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "Good. And to answer your earlier question, your father made a promise when he was twelve to marry Lily. He never broke it. It took him several years of convincing to get her to even like him, but he managed it in the end. And I hope, like your father, you'll keep your promise and not break it."

Harry couldn't reply to that. He was certain Sirius knew that he would not keep the promise he had just made... He just only hoped that Sirius was careful _enough_ so that he wouldn't _have_ to break it.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Coming up next the war takes a turn for the worse...**

**the-writer1988**


	38. Birthday Celebrations

**A/N) **My sincere apologies for not updating sooner. This chapter was not finished by the time I went away on holiday and I couldn't post as I couldn't get an internet connection where I was based which was unfortunate. The next chapter is almost complete though. And I have planned so far up until Chapter 44, though I do know how this story ends, its just getting there and working out the rest of the details...

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** _Birthday Celebrations_

In the lead up to Harry's birthday, Professor Dumbledore took Harry to the Department of Mysteries where he successfully retrieved the Prophecy from the shelves. As a precaution, Sirius and Tonks went along as rear-guard, just in case any Death Eaters were prowling around and decided to attack. Dumbledore did not say where he was hiding the Prophecy, but he explained his reasons to Sirius, informing him that Voldemort could possibly access Harry's mind and get the location from him. The Headmaster was assuming that Harry did not know the contents of the Prophecy so would not go looking for that information if he chose to go for a rummage.

Hard at work with the Auror's Sirius spent his free time trying to arrange Harry's birthday for him. He was elated that Dumbledore had given them permission to use Hogwarts grounds to play Quidditch in the afternoon after Harry's birthday party which was being held at Grimmauld Place. Harry knew Sirius was up to something regarding his birthday: but the only thing he knew for definite was that on the 31st July, the Weasley family and Hermione would officially be moving into number 12 for their own protection.

As the morning of 31st July dawned, Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning, excited at the prospect at what Sirius had planned for him. Today he was fifteen years old and it would be the second birthday he shared with his godfather. When he emerged from his bedroom and trooped down the stairs towards the kitchen, Harry came across Kreacher, the resident house-elf that belonged to Sirius. He hadn't seen much of the elf since moving into Grimmauld Place, but from what he had seen of him had not endeavoured Harry to liking him. The elf seemed to disrespect Sirius and went out of his way to actively annoy him. Harry was certain that Sirius would have freed him if he could have done, however the headmaster had expressively forbidden Sirius to do so due to the fact that the elf would have overheard the Order of the Phoenix meetings and if dismissed, could end up spilling all their secrets to Voldemort or one of his many followers.

And that was something they didn't want to happen.

"Morning, Harry!" grinned Sirius. "Happy birthday!"

Laid out on the table in front of him was an exquisite feast – toast, cereal, bacon and eggs, pancakes – enough for him that he did not even know where to begin. Sirius was already tucking into a plateful of pancakes topped with scrambled egg and chopped pieces of bacon.

"You're going to get fat," teased Harry.

"Me, fat? I run around most of the day chasing Dark Wizards who are attempting to kill me. Doubt I'll get fat..." replied Sirius, good-humouredly. "Of course when I'm old, I might just get fat..."

"And I suppose I'll be paying for your retirement home?" laughed Harry.

Sirius looked at him quizzically. "What's a retirement home?"

"A place where some old Muggles go when their family can no longer look after them," explained Harry. "Do they not have those in the Wizarding World?"

"Not really..." said Sirius. "Most pure-blood families look after their own from the day they are born to the day they die. It's ingrained in us from birth to do that – well it was for me anyway. James, on the other-hand, wasn't. But then his parents were quite old when they had him. They died shortly after he left Hogwarts..." He fell silent, his mind wandering back into the past, remembering when James' parents had taken him as their own son when he had run away from home.

"Gran and Granddad were very special to you, weren't they Sirius?"

"Perceptive as usual," replied Sirius sadly. "They were the parents that I wanted to have... who didn't care what I chose to do in life as long as I was doing what I wanted to do... that I was happy. My mother wanted me to follow the Black family code... marry a Pure-blood and continue the family name. Being sorted into Gryffindor was a blessing... Your grandparents supported me when my own did not. It was either hate half-bloods and muggle-borns or be disowned. Thankfully, my dear old mother never managed to officially disinherit me. Your grandparents would have adopted me if I'd let them. They became my family from the age of eleven. Great people the Potters. They'd be proud to have a grandson like you, Harry."

Harry felt his lips twitching. He had never known his family, yet through Sirius he could learn so much about them. Despite it being his birthday, Harry felt sadness well up inside him and they finished their breakfast in silence.

* * *

That afternoon Sirius had taken Harry to Hogwarts where an elaborate feast had been lined out on the Gryffindor table. Joining him were the entire Weasley family (save for Arthur and Percy – both of whom had important work at the Ministry), Hermione Granger and Tonks. Remus would have attended if he had still not been an inpatient at St Mungo's, however he had sent Harry a full set of Defence books to make up for his lack of absence.

After the meal, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Bill, Charlie and Ginny went to the Quidditch Stadium to play three-aside Quidditch. They didn't use the Snitch, nor the Bludgers, but just used the Quaffle. The first side to reach two hundred points would win. Harry chose Ginny and Sirius for his team, leaving Ron, Fred and George as the opposing team. Bill and Charlie were the goal-keepers.

Molly Weasley and Tonks stayed in the stands, watching as they played, cheering them on.

But it was around mid-afternoon that everything began to change quite abruptly.

Harry passed the Quaffle to Sirius who caught it, and as he sped forward as his godfather threw it to Ginny, he felt a sudden coldness ripple up his skin. He looked around and saw to his horror black shapes flying towards them...

_Screaming... _

"_Lily! Take Harry and run!" _

Blackness was threatening to close in even as his father's final words echoed in his ears...

"HARRY!"

He pulled himself from the darkness pulling at his vision and concentrated hard on Sirius' voice. He was speeding towards the ground, shouting at him to follow suit. Harry urged his Firebolt downward trying to ignore the screaming in his head. He reached the earth and clambered off. Molly and Tonks had joined them, their own wands out, but neither of them looked confident.

High above them, Dementors swooped down upon them. Coldness descended once more and the memories continued to assault him. Harry pulled out his wand, remembering the incantation he had been taught by Professor Lupin in his third year. He had never mastered the charm... but maybe... just maybe...

He raised his wand, summoning up the happiest memory he would muster: the day he had moved into Godric's Hollow with Sirius, and he yelled: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A burst of silver light extended from his wand but it faltered as it reached the Dementors.

Strong hands wrapped around him and he felt his knees buckling beneath him. He blinked rapidly. He could see Sirius standing in a line with Bill and Charlie and Tonks, and then together they yelled the same incantation. A dog leapt from Sirius' wand, charging the Dementors, but he could not define the shapes of Tonk's, Bill or Charlie. Someone slumped beside him: it was Hermione. Ginny was already on the ground, her body curled up in a ball. His mother's voice was still screaming in her ears.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM HERE!" yelled Sirius, his wand still aloft, even as his Patronus faltered.

"But what about you?" returned Tonks.

"JUST DO IT! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" said Sirius, even as he summoned the happiest memory he could muster: the day he had been officially granted custody of Harry and cast another Patronus, directing the silver dog towards the army of Dementors. Bill and Charlie stood beside him, yet memories from his past welled up inside him...

_James and Lily's bodies in the ruins of Godric's Hallow..._

_Closing James' eyes... _

_Losing Harry to Hagrid... _

_The Dementors sucking his soul beside the Hogwart's Lake... _

And as the memories assaulted him, he slumped to the earth unconscious, his wand falling from his fingertips as darkness closed around him. His last cohesive thought was of Harry and how much he had failed in his duty to protect him.

* * *

Harry watched as his Godfather's body was levitated into the hospital wing, his gut twisted in fear. Hermione clutched his arm, knowing what price Harry would have to pay if Sirius' soul had been sucked out. Molly had sent a warning to Dumbledore who had quickly arrived on the school grounds and he had driven the Dementors away, but by the time he had succeeded, Bill, Charlie and Sirius had been out cold amongst the circle of enemies.

"He is alright, Potter," said Minerva McGonagall, who had accompanied the Headmaster to the school when she had heard of the Dementor attack. "He is just drained. The Dementors did not succeed in taking his soul."

"But they nearly did," he replied sadly, now sitting beside his godfather's bed. "They all seemed to converge upon him more than me..." He had noticed that though some had gone for him, the majority of the army of Dementors had descended upon Sirius' location. "It was an attack on him, wasn't it?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to waver, wondering whether she could – and should – say.

"I'm not a child, Professor. I've done more than any student in this school combined. Don't I deserve to know the truth?" he said quietly, eyes firmly held on his Transfiguration Professor.

"Of course you are, Potter, however I am not your legal guardian, nor can I say what you should or should not know. I'm sorry, Potter, but you'll have to wait for Professor Dumbledore. He is at the Ministry of Magic. It appears the Dementors are out of our control, judging by the attack. This was not an authorised action on the part of the Ministry. And now I must leave you, Potter. I am sure the Headmaster will be waiting to give me a report when he returns."

Swishing her robes around her, Professor McGonagall departed the hospital wing, leaving Harry sitting beside the prone form of his godfather. Further down the ward, the Weasley family were bustled around Bill and Charlie, both of whom had just woken.

And so Harry waited: his birthday having been ruined by Voldemort's timely attack. Oh, he didn't need to be told that _he _was behind it. It was that obvious. The question was, was that only a select few had known what was happening at Hogwarts today. Someone had betrayed them and that came down to a narrow few.

* * *

Harry was startled awake by the yells of 'James! Lily! Harry!' He blinked rapidly, adjusting his glasses as they had become dislodged during his brief sleep awkwardly on his chair. He reached out reassuringly towards Sirius who was thrashing wildly on the bed. "Sirius, it's me, it's Harry. You are safe."

His godfather stopped, his breathing slowing as reality came crashing back and his godfather turned his once-sunken face towards him, his eyes filled with fear. "I thought they had killed you."

"Who?" swallowed Harry, feeling worried.

"The Dementors," rasped Sirius.

Harry shook his head. "No, I got away. Tonks and Mrs Weasley had to literally drag me away... You were left with Bill and Charlie... They nearly got you though, but Dumbledore saved you..."

"I just crumbled..." whispered Sirius, "...all of those Dementors overwhelmed me... All the bad memories I had managed to press back in my Animagus form during my time in Azkaban came flooding back... I couldn't..."

"Do not feel bad for your weakness, Sirius."

Harry whirled round to find Professor Dumbledore standing behind him, a slight smile on his face. "Professor."

"Hello, Harry. I will not excuse you, what I am about to tell you will come out in the papers soon enough."

Sirius' face paled. "What's happened?"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "First I must stress Sirius that you did not fail in protecting Harry. He got away... but Dementors are your weakness. You've spent far too many years in their keeping for them not to be. They will affect you more than they would Harry here, which is why you have been unconscious longer then both Bill and Charlie and why chocolate did not rouse you. Voldemort knows this and will seek to get to you through them. You have to work hard on your Patronus as I am certain he will use them against you again."

"They've joined him, haven't they?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "The Dementors have joined Lord Voldemort. However that is not all that has happened. Ten high security prisoners have escaped Azkaban. The Aurors are on watch on Azkaban, trying to maintain order amongst the prisoners. The prisoners that have escaped are Voldemort's most loyal servants. The war that we fight has only just got worse."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So, not exactly one of Harry's best birthday's... and there is a lot more heartbreak and danger to come as Voldemort moves further out into the open, plots are made, and Harry's fifth year at Hogwart's rapidly approaches... **

**More soon, **

**the-writer1988**


	39. The Plot

**A/N) **Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I am still writing the next chapter. I think it is going to be quite a long one! I hope people are still enjoying reading this story. At present, I am currently re-reading the Deathly Hallows and thinking about how to fit that into the story. Hopefully, with what I'm planning, it will still be a surprise to people!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: **_The Plot_

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED BREAKS INTO AZKABAN**

**TEN HIGH-SECURITY PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED**

**MASS DEMENTOR REVOLT AS THEY ATTACK BLACK AND POTTER AT HOGWARTS!**

That was the headline of the 1st August 1995 edition of the following morning's Daily Prophet. Amongst those that had been rescued by Voldemort – as Sirius had put it – was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' rather deranged cousin who had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents into insanity. He had never known this before but the crimes to which the Death Eaters had been imprisoned for had been published in the paper making the knowledge public. Compared to what Frank and Alice Longbottom had gone through, James and Lily Potter had gotten off lightly.

It was a few days later, on Wednesday 4th August, that Remus was finally discharged from hospital and he returned to Grimmauld Place where he permanently set up home for the duration of the war. With the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus and regular members of the Order visiting the house, Harry never had a boring day, though Hermione was insistent on him and Ron getting his homework completed over any other fun plans they had as they were due to start their O.W.L year. They were forbidden from even going into the back garden at the house and were told expressively they could not leave the house unless they were accompanied by two adults.

Voldemort's return had sent the Ministry of Magic into further disarray and the government was determined to protect Harry at all cost, however they remained unaware of the Order's existence and their own efforts to protect the Wizarding Community.

Late on Thursday night, Harry and Ron were woken by the yelling of Mrs Black's Portrait which had proved impossible to move as she had placed a permanent sticking charm upon it. No matter how much Sirius had tried to remove her from his house, it had proved an impossible feat. She was there permanently however some Order members were prone to waking her up when they arrived at headquarters. Harry always felt sorry for Sirius when he had to yell at her himself to shut up while struggling to pull the curtains across her painting.

Creeping out of his bedroom, Harry met Ron in the landing down the following floor where they moved slowly down until they reached the first floor just above the kitchen entrance where it was evident another Order of the Phoenix meeting was going on. Although Sirius would tell him what was going on, it was far more fun to eavesdrop. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George joined them shortly – the twins holding an Extendable Ear, which they then shared between one another. As long as a charm had not been placed over the door, they would be able to overhear everything that was discussed within the meeting.

Thankfully, the charm had not been performed. Grinning to one another, one Potter, one Granger and four Weasley's settled into listen.

* * *

"The Dark Lord, if I am not mistaken, is angry at the Prophecy's removal from the Ministry. He was unconcerned with its contents up until a few weeks ago, but he has renewed his fixation upon it and wishes to learn the entire Prophecy. He now knows that Potter is aware of its contents. I would advise Headmaster, that he is taught Occlumency as he may attempt to read Potter's mind. Their connection to one another may make this an advisable strategy. The Dark Lord did not need to take the information from Potter's mind that Black is the most important thing to him. He deduced that himself. The Dark Lord also knows that Black knows the contents of the Prophecy too and is making more of an effort to acquire him." Here Snape levelled his gaze at Sirius who was sitting to the left of the Headmaster, who was at the head of the table. "I would therefore suggest you keep your head low, but of course... one as stubborn as yourself... one cannot expect that from you."

Sirius glared at the Potion's Master. "It is my job at catching Dark Wizards Snape; however that little _fact_ seems to have escaped your notice. Keeping my head down is not part of the job description."

"Enough," said Dumbledore, his eyes going between the two. "Sirius, you very well know that what Severus says is true. You have already defied Voldemort twice in the last month alone: first with the trap in the forest and secondly with the Dementor attack. He has two uses for you, we have discussed this. Out of anyone in this room, you are the one in the most danger."

Sirius ran his hands over his face. "I know and you keep on reminding me. The only way I won't keep on risking my neck will be if I'm dead."

"I think it is virtually impossible to be much of a threat or use to the Dark Lord if one is dead, Black," replied Snape sarcastically.

Dumbledore did not bother to reprimand them as Sirius managed to hold his tongue, instead he continued, his bright eyes focused entirely upon Sirius. "Voldemort has issued a directive to the Lestrange's. They will be on your trail Sirius, so, keep a look out. Wherever you go, undoubtedly they will turn up."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be extra careful on the job," he said, though he knew it would be practically impossible to achieve that.

"The Dementors have also taken to lurking the streets of major cities. Since they are now out of Ministry control, we cannot keep people posted everywhere trying to keep them back. The Auror's and the Magical Law Enforcement are doing everything in their power to drive them away whenever possible but it is proving a task that is practically impossible, especially whenever we get reports of Death Eater activity almost every hour of every day from concerned members of the Wizarding Community," reported Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Our liaisons in the Muggle Police Department are also passing suspicious activity onto us as well, which is making our jobs even more difficult. Not only do we have to contend with the Wizarding World, we also have to help the Muggle world."

"I understand that this is difficult for you," said Dumbledore, "however we must all come together during this difficult time. The Muggle Prime Minister is aware of the situation... and discussions are ongoing as to whether the magical community should become public knowledge among Muggles."

"Not a good idea," said Arthur Weasley immediately. "I deal with them and they are fearful of anything to do with magic. We do not want a repeat of the Witch burnings, the least they know about our world, the better... but more we know about their world would be more beneficial for us."

"Then that is settled," said Dumbledore. "I will pass on your words to the Minister."

"Headmaster..." began Severus, "the other thing?"

It was a prompt.

"Of course," nodded the Headmaster. "It is come to my attention that there is a plot to kill me. I will not divulge who has been given this momentous part however I feel that the Order should be warned that I am putting into place, pieces of a puzzle that will lead to my eventual death."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sirius, shock registering across his face. He was not the only one at the table but every Order member had raised objections: the thought of a world without Dumbledore while Voldemort was running amok was one that they did not want to consider.

"Unfortunately this is the case, Sirius," explained the Headmaster. "I do not want the person who has been given this task to be killed for their failure for they will be if they do."

"It is a student," answered Professor McGonagall. "He or she has been enlisted as a Death Eater."

"They have been given a time-limit of one year to kill me, otherwise they will die and obviously I would rather they did not tarnish their soul by killing me. Alternative plans are already in place but these will not become public knowledge. The attack on Sirius and Harry on his birthday reinforces my belief that there is a traitor within the Order. Only those in this room knew of the plans, therefore the identity of my confidante will not be divulged to anyone."

"If we lose you, we lose the war," said Mad-Eye Moody in his rather gruff voice.

"No, we don't," smiled Dumbledore. "You have Harry. He will be prepared for what he has to do in the coming months before the event of my death occurs. Everything will be in place, but you have to believe in him, otherwise he will fall and our world will be encroached by darkness."

Silence reigned around the table: Sirius fidgeting with his fingers, not liking the idea of Dumbledore attempting to mastermind his own death. If there was a traitor in this room all this information would get back to the Dark Lord... unless of course the information about Harry's birthday party had been accidently slipped and not passed intentionally...

After all, Hagrid had told Voldemort how to get past the giant three-headed dog that had been guarding the Philosopher's Stone while Harry had been in his first year at Hogwarts. That had been a mistake... and one could not rule out the possibility that the same thing had happened again. But he kept his eyes on Snape wondering, not for the first time, if the Potion's Master was a double-agent for Voldemort and not really working for Dumbledore... but if that was the case how did Dumbledore know about the plot to kill him? He was certainly the source of information that had given the Headmaster that little bit. Glancing around the table Sirius took in every member that had been available to attend tonight's meeting: every single one of them was a suspect.

But who was the traitor and why?

* * *

As the meeting disbanded Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny trooped quietly back up the stairs to Harry's room. They were all stunned and overly curious to hear about the Prophecy that concerned Harry and Voldemort. But he refused to say, explaining that if he could tell them he would but he had been told explicitly not to tell anyone. What was even more alarming for his friends was that Harry had a connection to Voldemort and ability to access his mind and vice-versa which worried them, but Hermione reasoned that by in attempting to kill Harry, Voldemort had forged that connection himself without meaning to. But she insisted it was important for him to learn Occlumency in order to protect his friends and family from the Dark Lord's wrath.

"But I can't protect Sirius," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "He's an Auror. It's his job. The only thing I can do is learn this Occlu-thing and hope that will do." He shivered. "But I don't want to be taught by Snape. He hates me."

"That doesn't matter," insisted Hermione. "If he is the best man for the job then you'll just have to stick with it, besides you never know, you might be taught by Dumbledore!"

Harry sighed.

"What is more frightening is knowing that Dumbledore is going to allow himself to be killed," said Ron, his voice wavering. "What can we do without him?"

"I dunno... but apparently I'm the one who has to finish it... You heard him..." replied Harry.

"But you're only fifteen," exclaimed Ginny, her face flushed red. "You're not even allowed to do magic outside school yet! You've got the trace on you and everything!"

"Trace?" Harry looked puzzled.

"You don't know?" said Fred, incredulously.

"I grew up with Muggles, remember?" said Harry.

"Every under-age wizard has a trace. It's so the Ministry can pin-point exactly who performs any underage magic in front of Muggles," explained George. "But if you are a Muggle-born and don't know anything about your abilities they just keep an eye on you, but if you perform magic once you start at Hogwarts during the summer in a vicinity full of Muggles and you are the only Wizard or Witch in your area then the Ministry can pin-point exactly who performed it and then punish you. It's a lot more difficult to discipline children of Wizarding families though so they rely on the parents to exert authority, especially if you live in a house of magic: they simply cannot tell who performed it. But once you are seventeen, you can do what you want as long as it is not obvious to Muggles and the Ministry cannot trace you as it wears off then. Fred and I no longer have our trace on us. We're seventeen so we can legally perform magic now. Technically, since this is a house full of magic, you could perform magic... it's full of old protective spells from the Black family. You'd probably get away with doing magic... but with mum around, it wouldn't be advisable."

"No, it wouldn't be!"

Neither of them had noticed Harry's bedroom door open. Standing in the threshold was Mrs. Weasley, her eyes burning with anger.

"Uh-oh..." said George.

And with a POP, Fred and George disappeared. Mrs Weasley continued to stare at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "If I catch any of you..." she trailed off, slamming the door on her way out.

"So, I guess Fred and George have passed their Apparition tests then?" said Harry.

"Yeah, a few days before your birthday," explained Ron. "Mum will catch up with them eventually. They'll probably keep popping in and out all over the place to avoid her. She won't be happy since they were encouraging us to perform magic while underage."

"But we're not stupid," incensed Ginny. "We know not to do it." She crossed her arms, looking exactly like her mother did when she was angry.

Hermione broke the silence that had fallen between them. "I suppose Ginny and I had better get off to bed. She'll come screaming for us if we don't. Good thing Sirius is your legal guardian Harry: he's the only one who can really tell you what to do."

Harry just grinned.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Coming up next: **_Fighting For One's Own Life_

**the-writer1988**


	40. Fighting For One's Own Life

**A/N) I hadn't meant to leave people hanging for so long (still at least it wasn't nearly three years!) and I do apologise for the delay in this chapter. I haven't been in the creative spirit for any fan-writing or reading for the last week or so. The next chapter has only three words written so far. There is a reason for this but its more related to real-life issues and problems that I am going through at the moment. I will keep fighting through. I cannot promise when the next chapter will be up, but I am hoping it won't be long. **

**Please, enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty: **_Fighting for One's Own Life_

**Monday 9****th**** August 1995**

Sirius sank into a chair at the kitchen table, his face weary. He had been called in to the Ministry of Magic hours earlier due to another attack made by Death Eaters on a poor Muggle family. The youngest child had been magical, but his ability had not been known about by his parents. The Death Eaters had still been at the scene when the Aurors had arrived but they had quickly left, not bothering to fight, leaving the devastated parents of the little boy. They had been transferred to St Mungo's for urgent treatment, but the Cruciatus Curse had been used upon them and unfortunately the mother had been tortured into insanity, with the father on the brink of it.

Once again, Voldemort had torn a family apart in his determination to rule both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. So far there hadn't been an attack on Sirius since Dumbledore had warned him that the Lestranges had been given the order to bring him in. He was being careful, only going out into the field if necessary, staying more in the office then he usually did. It would only be a matter of time before the Ministry of Magic became Voldemort's target, but for now, as long as he was within its walls, Sirius was safe from harm. Intelligence was reaching the Order of the Phoenix that plans were afoot to crumble the Ministry, but no firm date had been set, and in response to the information handed to them, the Aurors had increased the protection the Ministry had.

As Sirius sat at the table, numbly eating a few pieces of toast that Molly had set down in front of him, Remus came bustling into the kitchen, his hands holding six Hogwarts letters, one each for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"They're not going," said Sirius instantly.

Remus looked quizzically at him. "To Diagon Alley?"

Sirius nodded. "We know Voldemort is keeping a watch on the place. He will certainly attack if Harry turns up to collect his books. None of them can go."

"And that means you too, Sirius," said Molly Weasley sternly, over her cup of tea.

He scowled at her as he bit into his toast. "Really? I was under the impression that I could make up my own decisions."

She glared at him, her eyes flashing. "Professor Dumbledore –"

"I know what he said!" snapped Sirius, irritably. "Voldemort will still attack whoever is there! Even you, Molly, because you are close to Harry! In fact, we've been placing Aurors on duty who are not part of the Order so it doesn't give Voldemort a reason to attack! Whoever goes to the place will be attacked. Better for us to go in numbers, the less chance we'll be if we are outnumbered."

Molly had the foresight to know that arguing with him was not a good idea. She could not stop him from going.

So, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny appeared for breakfast, Molly dutifully handed them their letters and explained that they would not be going to Diagon Alley themselves due to security reasons but in their place Sirius, Remus and Bill would accompany her to pick up their books. Charlie Weasley had returned to Romania following Harry's birthday to drum up support from foreign Wizards for their cause. No other Order member had been immediately available for the trip but Mrs Weasley had decided that getting the school equipment should be done as quickly as possible. There was hope that whoever the assumed traitor was would not have enough time to pass on the information to their Master.

"Oh, I'm a prefect!" said Hermione as a badge fell into her hand from the parchment she had just unfolded. She held up the small badge which had the Gryffindor Lion engraved upon it, with the letter P emblazoned golden across it. She looked immediately to Harry, expecting to see a badge in his hand too, but she was surprised to see _Ron _staring at a badge he now held the palm of his hand.

"I'm... I'm a prefect?" stammered Ron. His eyes were bulging and his hand shook as he held the shiny badge in his hand. "Why... why me?" He looked to Harry, as if expecting him to take it and say it really was his. Ron glanced down at his letter and saw his own name proclaiming him a Prefect.

""WHAT?"

The sheet of parchment was ripped from Ron's hand by Fred who scanned the letter, his eyes opening wide in disbelief. "No way..."

"We thought it would be you, Harry!" said George. "Especially after everything you have done."

"Harry has enough on his plate to do this year and have prefect duties added to it as well," explained Sirius.

Harry knew what he meant. His godfather had not yet told him about the Occlumency lessons he would be receiving, but he was sure that Sirius knew he had been eves dropping on the meeting when Snape had suggested it.

Molly came bustling over, saw the shiny object in Ron's hands and let out a shriek. "Oh, you're a Prefect? Oh, that's everyone in the family!"

Sirius stole a glance at Fred and George's reactions.

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" asked George indignantly, as he watched his mum flung her arms around her youngest son.

"Oh, we'll have to get you a present for this! We gave Percy an owl..." Molly trailed off.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, the eyes of everyone in the room on him. "Mum, could I have a new broom?"

His mother's face fell slightly. Everyone in the room knew that broomsticks were expensive.

"I'll have an owl if that helps..." said Ron, his ears going red as he blushed.

Before Molly could answer, Sirius pitched in. "Tell you what, in return for Ron's help in freeing me a year ago, I'll fund the broomstick for him. A Firebolt sound good to you?" he asked.

"What?" Ron was quite shocked by Sirius' offer.

"No Sirius, you can't do that," said Molly. "We can't accept charity."

Sirius shrugged. "Ron helped clear my name. I owe him." He turned abruptly to Hermione, cutting off Molly's reply: "What would you like, Hermione?"

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink. "I don't know." She looked rather uncomfortable.

"It'll be a surprise then," smiled Sirius. He glanced back at Molly. "And if you still want to buy a present yourself for Ron, then obviously you can, but you won't stop me funding him the broomstick. I have enough gold to last me a dozen lifetimes. I need to spend it on something. At the moment, it's just sitting there, wasting away... not being used. And I _owe _Ron and Hermione for believing me when they helped prove my innocence. Without their willingness to know the truth, I would not be here and Harry would still be stuck with those horrible Muggle relatives of his."

It was clear by his tone that there would be no argument on the matter. It was a rare thing for someone to silence Molly Weasley, but Sirius Black could assert his authority if he wanted to. He was a powerful wizard and one who had established all sorts of connections with various Wizarding families since he had been reinstated as an Auror. He was one Wizard who could win arguments, after all James had been reluctant to let Peter be his Secret Keeper. It had only been at Sirius's insistence that Peter had been chosen...

With everything else decided, Sirius got up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, fully aware that his godson's eyes were following his every move.

* * *

Sirius, Molly, Remus and Bill left for Diagon Alley an hour later leaving Harry and the others in the care of Tonks who was off-duty from the Aurors. They were sitting quietly in Harry's bedroom (Hermione hard at work on an essay for Ancient Runes; Ron flipping through Which Broomstick magazine and Harry was looking through an old photo album that Sirius had found in an old cupboard in his father's study.) It showed the history of the Blacks and he found it quite enlightening, learning more about his godfather's family. When he reached the end of the book he found a photo of a young Sirius, evidently taken before he had gone to Hogwarts, looking very much like the pure-blood Wizard he had been brought up to be but had not filled his parents aspirations for when he had gone to school. Beside the photo was one of Regulus Black, but the following page showed an elder Regulus, presumably shortly before his death. On the left hand side of the book was a scorch mark. He reasoned that would have been where an elder Sirius would have been if he had been the son his family had wanted him to be.

"You know," said Harry, glancing up as he closed the book, "Sirius really blames himself for my mum and dad's death." He had been thinking this through ever since he had seen his godfather confront Molly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione.

"This book," he held it up, "the whole history of the Blacks. Sirius, no matter how much he denies it, he's so like them. The only difference is his views on pure-blood society and muggleborns. Blacks are loyal to what they believe in and that's what Sirius is. He believed in friendship and loyalty... but his beliefs got my parents killed... The Blacks don't consider friendship an aspect of the family... but certainly loyalty is a big part of it, which is why Sirius's different views were an insult to his parents. But if you believe in something so much, you're bound to feel guilty if that belief turns out to kill those you love." Harry swallowed. "Sirius believed that Wormtail wouldn't betray my parents... and he was wrong. And another thing, Blacks were good at winning arguments... Sirius demonstrated that earlier by winning against your mum. There are quite a few major arguments listed in this book between Blacks and other families... according to this history, Blacks always won."

"The Blacks are one of the oldest Wizarding lines left in our world," said Ron. "Mum told me. It's older then the Malfoy line. They'd take a lot of store in keeping the line as pure as possible and keeping the name running."

"Sirius is the last male Black left, isn't he?" asked Hermione, laying down her quill.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Sirius isn't married. Wouldn't it be an affront to the pure blood society if he died without an heir, especially if they put so much time and effort into preserving the family name?" questioned Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "I'm his heir. I took his last name, remember? I may not biologically be his son, but I've been researching my family tree through the old records I found at Godric's Hollow. My dad was a pure-blood and Potter is one of the old families. Somewhere along the line the Potter and Blacks married into one another but branched off. I've got a bit of Black blood in me so I can legitimately be his heir. Besides, I doubt Voldemort would be annoyed if the Black family died. The last pure heir is fighting against him." He shrugged. "Sirius officially adopted me. Any child of mine would bear both our names."

"And I suppose You-Know-Who wants to preserve the families that are loyal to him rather than those that are blood traitors," returned Hermione, her shoulders sagging.

"Yeah," said Harry. He fell silent, feeling at a loss. He opened the album again and turned to the beginning and began to read once more, seeing if he had missed anything about Potter in the book but if the Potter's had been unlike the Blacks, it would be unlikely they would be mentioned in the book as it seemed to only deal with those who had been of pure of mind and who had not contaminated themselves with other ideas and ideals.

* * *

They had got all the books they required, and Sirius had purchased a Firebolt for Ron and a big book of Ancient Runes stories for Hermione to decipher. He knew she loved that subject more than anything. Molly had bought her son a new owl, a brown tawny. They were on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would be able to safely floo back to the Ministry before using Sirius's own private floo connection in his Auror's office to get back to Grimmauld Place, when the first jet of red light shot over his head. He instinctively ducked, pushing Molly away from him and whipping out his wand as he shot a glance over his shoulder.

Five hooded Death Eaters stood in a row behind them; other shoppers now running for cover. Bellatrix Lestrange pulled her hood down and her dark eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "It's been a long time, cousin."

He didn't reply, instead he shot off a disarming spell but she smacked it away with a wave of her wand. Sirius didn't need to tell Molly to get away for Bill was already dragging her towards the exit, trying to keep her fingers entwined in the shopping she and Sirius had just bought. The Death Eaters paid no attention to her; instead they focused entirely on Sirius's face alone. Even Remus, standing at his side, with his own wand raised, did not warrant any such look.

"Give up now, Sirius!" Bellatrix shouted.

He raised his eyebrows. "So you can use me against Harry?" He laughed. "Unlikely!"

"If you want to make it difficult for yourself..." said Bellatrix, her voice low and menacing. "TAKE HIM!"

A stringent of curses flew towards him, with a killing curse thrown towards Remus who ducked aside. Sirius battled every curse away, but felt his shield crumble as a powerful spell shattered them. He fell to one knee as a _Diffindo _spell cut into his leg. Blood spurted from the wound, but it wasn't deep... hadn't caused too much damage.

"_IMPERIO!" _yelled one of the other Death Eaters.

A floating motion descended upon him and he swayed where he stood, fighting back against the command in his head that was telling him to surrender, to simply lay down his wand and walk away with him.

"SIRIUS! Fight it!"

He could dimly hear a voice he knew... and his heart blossomed as the faces of Harry and Remus surfaced in his head. The Unforgiveable curse was lifted and he felt himself being flown through the air as a Blasting curse hit him in the chest. He landed beside Remus, who hauled him into the cover of one of the shops: the Apothecary.

Remus grabbed his shoulders. "Stay here, Sirius."

"No," he wheezed, clutching his chest as he panted. The curse must have broken at least a rib. His head was swimming, and his fingers felt numb as he tried to keep a grasp on the thin piece of wood that was his wand.

"You're injured and if you go out there, they'll get you, and that is the last thing Dumbledore wants," said Remus firmly, his eyes glaring into Sirius's orbs.

"I won't lay down without a fight!" yelled Sirius.

"You've fought," his friend replied. Before Sirius could reply, Remus had turned and ran from the store, brandishing his wand in front of him, muttering curses as he ran out, flashes of light flying from his wand as he did so.

"Damn it," muttered Sirius, as he struggled to his feet once more. He moved towards the door, keeping himself hidden. They knew he was hiding from them... and he could see they were determined to kill Remus. Killing curses were flying everywhere, Remus barely managing to avoid them all in his dance around the crumbling street. He spied one of the Death Eaters concentrating so firmly on Remus that Sirius took a risk. He cast the stunning spell, and ducked back around the door frame after the Death Eater had fallen to the ground.

Grunting with pain that had flared up his ribs at his sudden movement, Sirius risked a glance back outside –

He threw himself to the floor as three jets of blue light flew over his head, impacting against the far wall. And then everything started to fall all around him as the entire building started to collapse. And he could not even get out before it all fell down upon him. The last thing he saw was the ceiling crashing down towards him, and everything went dark.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews do keep me working at this story, so please drop me a line or a word! **

**Next chapter will be soon, hopefully within the next week. **

**the-writer1988 **


	41. Searching For Sirius

**A/N) I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter. It was really hard to write. With that said, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The next chapter has already been written and the chapter of that, I am nearly finished with writing, so an update will be quite quick after this one. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-One: **_Searching for Sirius_

"SIRIUS!" yelled Remus. He ran towards the crumbling building, completely ignoring the fact that he had turned his back on five very dangerous Death Eaters, and skidded to a halt, as before him, the entire building fell. Dust was flown up, getting up his nostrils as he coughed. As it cleared, he risked a glance behind him. The Death Eaters had gone, and shoppers who had taken refuge in other shops during the battle were now starting to emerge, looking terrified.

Remus started scrabbling at the debris of the ruined shop, pulling away the wood and bricks as fast as possible. Somewhere, beneath all that, Sirius was buried. _Oh god, please don't be dead... don't be dead... _

He was shaking as he worked. No one was helping him, choosing to let him do it all by himself. Obviously they did not know who could be buried underneath... He could have yelled for help, but he knew it would be fruitless. He threw another brick over his shoulder. He could have done this work with his wand but it was more difficult to do. Most Wizards when confronted with a situation like this reverted to their basic instincts and used muscle rather than magic. There was always the threat of lifting the pile up, seeing something you didn't want to see, and in your shock dropping the whole pile down onto the victim which could kill them if they were still alive. He would not risk Sirius' life like that.

He didn't know how long he had been working, but he looked up when a shadow fell over him.

"Remus?" asked Bill, kneeling down beside him. "I've alerted Dumbledore. He is sending people to help you."

"How does he know?" breathed Remus.

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. He just knew that something had happened to Sirius and you needed help." He glanced at the pile of rubble Remus had been digging through. "Are you sure he couldn't have apparated out?"

Remus shook his head. "No. The Death Eaters put up Anti-Apparition Wards around the Alley. No one could get out unless you used the exit through the Leaky Cauldron. I'm presuming you got Molly there and away?"

Bill nodded. "Mum is safe at home. We haven't told Harry yet... we figured we'd tell him when we knew more. I think he suspects something though."

"He would do," said Remus ruefully. "He is James and Lily's son. And you and Arthur coming here are not going to help his suspicions either." He looked towards Arthur Weasley, who had taken his place with pulling out bits of the rubble while Remus spoke to Bill. "I'm not going to sit here while Sirius is buried underneath all this. Are you going to help me or not?"

Bill nodded. "That's why we've came. We'll be the first helpers, and I suspect others will join us shortly after Dumbledore has finished briefing them of the current situation."

Remus nodded and turned back to his task, not even caring that his muscles ached. _Please be alive..._

_

* * *

_

"Something's happened to Sirius, and they aren't telling me," growled Harry under his breath, as he kicked a small ball around Hermione's room.

"He'll be fine, Harry," she said, as way of placating him.

"Really? So where is he then? Why did Ron's mum come back looking all huffed and haggard? She was terrified! You saw it! And Bill went almost immediately, taking Mr Weasley with him! I'm telling you Hermione, Sirius is not alright! If he was, he'd be back now."

Hermione didn't know what to say to placate her friend. He was concerned. They all knew that You-Know-Who was after Sirius as a way to get to Harry. What if he had finally succeeded? Hermione Granger didn't even want to think what the consequences would be if Harry's worst nightmare ever came true. She hoped, for Harry's sake, that Sirius Black was fine and that nothing untoward had happened to him.

* * *

It was a few hours later that a breakthrough happened. Arthur had been scrabbling away at the rubble, his hands and robes covered in dust and grime, when he had uncovered a hand. A bloody one at that, but he knew instantly it was Sirius. A few other Aurors had joined them in their effort to free Sirius – and all bystanders had been removed from Diagon Alley – allowing them to work quickly and efficiently at removing the rubble.

Remus rushed over as Arthur called to him. Without even pausing to look at the uncovered hand, Remus flung himself onto the pile and started to pull bricks and wood away as quickly as possible. Sirius had been buried for a few hours... If he hadn't been killed on impact he could have suffocated...

_No, don't think of that... _

They worked quickly until they had uncovered Sirius's upper body and head. Carefully, Remus laid a hand against his friend's neck... "There's a pulse, but its weak..."

Arthur nodded and glanced towards his son and the other Aurors. "Can we risk lifting some of this rubble with magic just so we can get him out quickly?"

One of the Aurors gave a slight nod. "We can. Jenkins, help Lupin pull Black free."

A brown-haired Auror who gave Remus a careful look ran towards him and stood beside him. The two Wizards placed their hands underneath Sirius's arms and waited. With a flick of their wands the rubble that covered Sirius flew up into the air and Remus and Jenkins hauled the Auror free from the rubble, gently laying him down on the cobbled street.

Sirius's chest was moving up and down, but it was clear that he had injuries but the extent of them Remus couldn't even begin to guess. His face was bloody with cuts and bruises.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's," said Arthur.

Remus shook his head. "No. Voldemort would be expecting us to do that. If we take Sirius there we are putting the rest of the patients in danger. We take him to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey has more than adequate experience to deal with injuries such as this." His eyes flashed as one of the Auror's appeared to want to disagree with him, but seeing the dangerous look in the Werewolf's eye, the Auror thought better of challenging him.

Quickly they conjured a stretcher and levitated Sirius onto it and with Arthur and Bill escorting him out, Remus made his way to The Leaky Cauldron where he hoped he'd be able to Apparate with Sirius to outside of Hogwarts gates.

* * *

Harry had just fallen asleep when he found himself being shaken awake by Molly. He blinked his eyes rapidly before awareness fully returned to him. "Mrs Weasley?"

"Harry, dear, Sirius is at Hogwarts. He's alive and he's okay, but he has been hurt."

"Can I go and see him?" asked Harry immediately.

"Arthur and I do not think that would be wise..." she trailed off when she saw Harry's mouth fall open.

"He's my godfather! I have every right to see him!" he shouted angrily.

"I know," said Molly gently, "but he is injured and Madam Pomfrey was still working on him when Arthur left to tell us the news."

"Then I should go and see him!" replied Harry. "He could die!"

Molly bit her lip. "I am told his injuries are not as severe as that..."

"It doesn't matter to me," said Harry quietly. "I have to see him, Mrs Weasley, just for my own piece of mind."

* * *

Harry pushed open the doors to the hospital wing and stepped inside. Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office and glanced up as Harry entered but did not rise. Harry walked towards the middle bed on the left hand side of the hospital wing which was occupied by one figure. He swallowed as he ran his eyes over the bandaged form of his godfather.

Sirius's eyes flickered open as he sat down in the chair beside him. "Hey," he whispered.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "No one has told me anything..."

"Death Eaters attacked me in Diagon Alley. I fought but a building collapsed on top of me. Broke a few ribs and an arm but I'm fine, really."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I hate seeing you get hurt."

"Better me, then you kid."

"Will you be out soon?"

"I've got to stay the night. All my bones are healed but Madam Pomfrey has ordered me to stay in bed for twenty-four hours before I can return home. She has also signed me off sick from the Aurors for a few weeks, meaning that I can't go out on dangerous missions."

"Good," whispered Harry, softly. That was reassuring.

"But it doesn't mean I can't go in to the office though," continued Sirius.

"Can't you stay at home with me for the rest of the summer? You'll be able to get back to doing dangerous things when I've gone back to school..." said Harry. "It's the 9th August today, it's just over three weeks. While I'm at school I won't be able to see you. Who knows when I next will? You already missed the first thirteen years of my life..."

Harry had thrown the trump card and he knew it.

Sirius scowled. "No fair, Harry. I wish I could change that but I can't." With his right hand he brushed the hair out of his face. "Fine, you have my word. I won't go back to work until you're back at Hogwarts."

"Thanks."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **_Return to Hogwarts - in which Harry's fifth year finally begins! _

**Coming very soon, **

**the-writer1988**


	42. Return to Hogwarts

**A/N) 13 chapters after Harry left his fourth year, he finally returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year! It's been a long old road getting here! Still, made it now! You'll also be pleased to know that I have planned out to Chapter 50 now. The next chapter has also been written, and I have more of an idea of where this fic is going then I did. You may also recognise elements from _Order of the Phoenix _and _Half-Blood Prince _starting to appear in the next few chapters. Yes, events have accelerated by about a year in this fic due to Voldemort being out in the open more then he ever was in the original time-line. **

**Thank you for all the support so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Two: **_Return to Hogwarts_

**Wednesday 1****st**** September 1995**

Before he knew it Harry was waking up on the morning of 1st September. The last few weeks had flown by. As promised, Sirius had stayed at Grimmauld Place spending as much time as possible with Harry. He didn't even attend any Order of the Phoenix meetings that took place during those weeks, instead choosing to receive any information from Remus after Harry had returned to Hogwarts.

Gingerly Harry crawled out of bed, wishing that he wasn't returning to Hogwarts without Sirius. He had become used to his godfather being at the school during the year before and it seemed strange to be returning without him, however Harry had realised weeks ago that Sirius's duty as an Auror was important to him. He wanted to protect the public – he wanted to fight, and teaching at Hogwarts permanently would not suit Sirius Black.

Harry checked his trunk one last time before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen to find chaos everywhere. Mrs Weasley was yelling at Fred and George, while simultaneously pointing her wand at various kitchen utensils to make lunch for her children. Sirius was sitting at the table, arms folded across his chest, watching as the drama unfolded. Harry slid into a sit next to his godfather.

"We've got transport to King's Cross Station. The Minister has ordered us to escort you across town, although the house isn't that far from the station about a twenty-minute walk but Rufus is concerned that Voldemort will decide to attack you," explained Sirius. "There will also be Aurors on the train to protect any students if the Death Eaters decide to attack."

Harry perked up at this. "Will you be on there?"

Sirius shook his head. "No... Voldemort has spies within the Ministry and these arrangements will surely have got out. If he knew I was onboard the Hogwarts Express it would become an irresistible target for him. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"You and I," replied Harry, not even feeling an inch afraid for his own life. "I guess that makes sense. Can you be sure that he won't attack anyway? Wouldn't it be safer to just Floo there?"

"We have considered that. However the Hogwarts Express has been reinforced with extra protection too. There are ways for Voldemort to intercept you using Floo Powder too... he does have some control within the Ministry... so we can't risk him hijacking your route that way and you'd be on your own. Apparition is out of the question. Dumbledore informed us this morning that a group of Death Eaters have been hiding in the area so using side-along Apparition would not be a good idea. He can't do anything about removing the Death Eaters from outside the gates as they are not doing anything wrong. He did think of lowering the shields into the Great Hall, but it is a possibility that Voldemort could have considered that..."

Harry sighed. "Basically the Hogwarts Express is the safer option for everyone."

"Exactly," smiled Sirius.

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross station with fifteen minutes to spare. They made an odd bunch of people walking through the station. Muggles were casting them weary glances as they passed. Sirius kept his hand thrust in his pocket, his hand clenched tightly around his wand, his eyes darting everywhere, looking for any sign that an attack was about to happen.

He followed Harry first through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters where he quickly set about scanning the crowd of witches and wizards while guiding Harry towards an empty compartment. He deposited his godson's trunk in the compartment and went and joined the Weasley family that were now gathered on the platform.

"Sirius," said Hermione, stepping up to him. "I forget to say thank you for that book... That Ancient Runes one you got me..."

"It doesn't matter," he replied, waving away her thanks. "I did it because I wanted to, not because I was obliged to. I assume you've read the book?"

"Half of it. I've been translating it as I go along... takes a while to do so when I'm trying to take in the stories. It's a fascinating book."

"I thought you might like it," smiled Sirius. "There is an older copy of the book in the Black Family Library, however I thought an updated version would be more suitable for you."

"Sirius," whispered Alastor Moody. The old-timer was one of the Aurors that had been chosen to accompany Harry to the station. Like Sirius had been doing, Moody had also been ensuring the safety of everyone on the platform. "Lucius Malfoy is just over there..."

Sirius flickered his eyes over the crowd and saw the bright white hair that was the dominant gene in the Malfoy family. He growled low in his throat as he saw his cousin, Narcissa, standing proudly beside her husband. Their son, Draco, stood between them, talking in low tones to his father. "We can't take him in, you know that Alastor. He may be known as a Death Eater but he's a slippery fellow. If we try to take him here, it could cause untold problems for us and for all the innocents on this platform."

"There is one thing I hate, Black, and that is allowing a known Death Eater to walk free," growled Moody.

"Unfortunately we have no choice," replied Sirius wearily. However, for the rest of the time while he was on the platform, Sirius did not stray his eyes from Lucius Malfoy. Finally eleven o clock rolled around and the Hogwarts Express began to move away from the station. Parents waved from the platform yelling their goodbyes to their sons and daughters.

As the train moved slowly out, Sirius caught Harry watching him through the window. He raised a hand in farewell, watching until the train had rounded a corner and was out of sight. With a heavy heart Sirius Apparated straight to the Ministry of Magic to begin his first day back at work since his accident in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry sat with Neville, Fred, George and Ginny while Ron and Hermione went to visit the Prefect's carriage to get their instructions. Harry had already recognised Tonks onboard the train, along with Hestia Jones and – rather surprisingly – Sirius's boss, Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

They spent the time playing cards until Ron and Hermione returned to their compartment: Ron clearly in a furious mood.

"You will not believe who is a Prefect!" shouted Ron angrily as he slammed the compartment door behind him.

"Malfoy?" guessed Harry.

"No, Crabbe! How could he get to be a Prefect?" raged Ron.

"You have to be joking," said Harry, eyes widening in surprise. "How can it not be Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But that's not the only thing. The other prefect for Slytherin is Pansy Parkinson. How she got to be one I don't know! She's thicker than a concussed troll!"

"Hold on," whispered Harry. He hadn't even heard Hermione's rant instead he had been running over facts in his head. They had learnt that over the summer that there was a plot afoot that would lead to Dumbledore's death and that a _student _was involved... Could it possibly be Malfoy?

"What is it, Harry?" asked Neville.

Harry shook his head, catching Ron and Hermione's eyes, silently communicating to them that he did know something but couldn't say in present company. Instead, he turned to face Neville, plastering a fake grin on his face and said: "It's nothing."

* * *

To further his suspicions regarding Draco Malfoy, Harry was surprised that his enemy did not make one appearance during the whole journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy had always taken the time out to taunt Harry and it only furthered his belief that the student who had been given a task to do was none other than the slippery Slytherin himself.

After all, it was common knowledge that Malfoy's father was knee-deep in with Voldemort however his powerful influence kept him from being arrested or sent to prison, no matter how much evidence the Aurors gathered against him. Harry assumed it would be considered an honour for Malfoy to be given a task by the Dark Lord... but why would he choose a child – a student – to kill Dumbledore who would have no chance of succeeding?

But he was just guessing... everything pointed to Draco Malfoy being involved somehow and Harry intended on finding out what, even if Ron and Hermione chose not to believe his guesses.

Later that evening as the students settled down after the Sorting of the new First Years, Albus Dumbledore rose from the table. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the Headmaster's blackened and bruised hand. What had happened?

"What's happened to his hand?" asked Ron, stating the obvious.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno..."

"It looks dead..." whispered Hermione. "I think he's been cursed..." Her voice trailed off as Albus Dumbledore introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Avril Leverg, a Auror who had been loyal to both Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge when he had been in power.

"Can the Ministry spare one Auror?" asked Ron. "I heard Dad telling Bill that they are overstretched as it is..."

"And they have Aurors on guard here too," said Harry softly. "I don't think they can spare them... but they're going to have to." Was it because of him that the school needed this amount of protection? He laid his fork back on his plate – the sudden thought having caused him to not want to finish his meal. If the protectors of the Wizarding World were being stretched just for his safety, Harry didn't want the general public to suffer for him. Hogwarts was protected... Dumbledore wouldn't let the school fall, he was sure of that by far.

* * *

As Harry moved away from the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall approached him and beckoned him aside. She led him through a side door out of the Great Hall into a small room that he had never been in before.

Harry's face broke into a smile as he saw the man sitting in a plush, comfy chair that he had obviously conjured himself. "SIRIUS! What are you doing here?" He didn't even notice his Transfiguration Professor leave the room.

"I should have told you this before you left, but I didn't... plus forgetting gave me an excuse to come here tonight," his godfather smiled. "Hectic day at the Ministry, but I won't go into it, no matter how much you ask."

Harry scowled, hating to be left out of the circle, but he could understand why Sirius wanted to protect him. He didn't pursue the subject either, instead waited to hear what news his godfather had to impart.

"Considering I know for a fact that you were listening in on some of the meetings over the summer, I assume you are already aware about you having Occlumency lessons?" said Sirius.

Harry's face went red. "Yes..."

"Your father and I would have done the same if some secret meeting was going on in the place where we lived anyway, so I don't blame you," grinned Sirius, his eyes shining in delight. "But there is a snag to it... You'll be taught by Professor Snape."

"What?" Harry couldn't stop his explanation fall from his mouth. "Why?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it is wise for you to have that much contact... and Snape is a skilled Occlumens, so he knows what he is doing. I don't like it either, but I know why it has to be him rather than Dumbledore. On the other hand, you will also be having private lessons with the Headmaster but they will only begin after Snape feels you have mastered Occlumency enough so that Voldemort doesn't have a way into your mind. Your connection with him through your scar could allow him to do so." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'm sorry that you have to do this, but it is for your own safety. Try and master Occlumency as quickly as possible and then you won't have to see Snape often."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "If it is for the best..." Still, at least he had consolation with the fact that his godfather wasn't happy that Snape would be responsible for teaching Harry potions and Occlumency.

They talked for a further fifteen minutes before they bid their farewells. Harry took one glance back at his godfather as he stepped outside of the room and back into the Great Hall. With a heavy heart, Harry trooped out of the hall and up the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: **_Occlumency _- in which Harry begins his extra lessons with Snape... **Coming soon.**

**Until next time,**

**the-writer1988**


	43. Occlumency

**A/N) **Well, I've planned up to chapter 51 now, and the next chapter is already written, with 45 being worked on as soon as this chapter is posted. Hopefully this chapter isn't too repetitive as it does include some dialogue from _Order of the Phoenix_. Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: **_Occlumency_

**Monday 6****th**** September 1995**

The first few days of class flew by like lightening and before Harry knew it, it was Monday evening and he was walking down towards Snape's office, his heart heavy in his chest. He paused outside the door wishing that he was somewhere else, but instead he took a deep breath, he knocked and then entered the dark and shadowy office. The room was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which slimy bits of animals and plants were suspended in various coloured potions.

Standing behind his desk was Professor Snape, his arms held behind his back. On top of Snape's desk was a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter, and then sit down," ordered Snape. He did not sound pleased to see Harry. Snape's cold black eyes fixed upon Harry, dislike etched in every line of his face. "You know why you are here, Potter. The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions."

Harry did not reply, understanding that the Professor was baiting him.

"This is not an ordinary class, Potter, but I am still your teacher and you will thereforce call me'sir' or 'professor' at all times."

"Yes... sir," said Harry.

"Now, Occlumency is an obscure branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence. The Headmaster believes that you need to learn to shield your mind."

_Liar, _thought Harry, remembering the Order meeting that he had listened in on. It had been Snape that had suggested this. "Why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" he asked instead.

Snape scowled at Harry. "The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency –"

"What's that, sir?" He could see Snape's eyes flash in irritation. Obviously he thought Sirius would have explained all of this to him. He only knew the bare basics of it and that Voldemort had an easy access into his mind because of his scar.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind and, he can, if he wants to, plant false images into your head."

Harry swallowed, his fear rapidly rising. "But wouldn't you have to be looking at him to allow him to read my mind? The only time I'd be doing that would be if I faced him again."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "In most cases, yes, but you are unusual. The mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by an invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter – or at least, most minds are."

Harry scowled but he pushed his anger aside. He wanted to learn Occlumency quickly so that he could get out of Snape's way.

"Those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so can utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

"So he could know what I'm thinking right now, sir?" asked Harry, uncomfortably.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them. Eye contact is essential to Legilimency, however the usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. I was informed you had visions last year of the Dark Lord's plans?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yes sir."

"For someone who has not mastered the art of Legilimancy, you should be unable to do this, however evidence points to your scar being the source of the connection which allows you to see these things. The Dark Lord now knows of this connection and is seeking to exploit it against you and to acquire knowledge from you that he is unable to get himself at present. To prevent this, learning the art of Occlumency is essential. You need to learn to close your mind to the Dark Lord so that is unable to access your mind and you, his."

"But why does Professor Dumbledore want this to stop? Surely if I have advance warning against any plans, the Order and the Aurors can counteract them?" said Harry, reasonably.

"It is not as simple as that, Potter. Your unusual connection with the Dark Lord also means he can plant false images in your head."

"And why would he do that, sir?"

Snape's lips curled. "Tell me, Potter, what would you do if you saw your precious godfather being tortured by the Dark Lord in a place that you recognised?"

Harry swallowed. "I'd go and save him."

"And that is what we must avoid because he could plant a false image of that in your head and you would rush off to save him, when really you'd be walking into a trap."

"But I wouldn't rush off, sir, I'd go and check," explained Harry. Well, at least he thought he would.

"And if you couldn't find him and Black was distracted? You'd assume the vision would be true and rush off. It is essential that you do not do anything stupid this year. And the Dark Lord knows how much Black means to you and he _will _resort to that tactic. You also hold sensitive information in your head... so far the Dark Lord has not been able to extract this... but that doesn't mean to say he won't. Therefore it is imperative that you learn this skill as quickly and efficiently as possible." Snape fell silent and turned away from Harry, signalling the end of the discussion. From his robes he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his temple, placing the tip into the greasy roots of his hair.

Harry watched with fascination as a silvery substance came away, stretching from the Professor's temple to the wand, and then broke as it drew closer to the stone basin. It fell gracefully into it. Twice more, Snape raised the wand to his temple and deposited the silvery substance into the pot and then, without explaining what he had done, he picked up the basin carefully, removing it to shelf out of their way. He returned to face Harry, his wand held at the ready.

"Stand up and take out your wand, Potter."

Harry got to his feet, pulling his wand out of his pocket. The desk was between them, but Harry couldn't stop the ominous feeling that had risen in his stomach when he had stood.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," instructed Snape, coolly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry, eyeing Snape's wand with apprehension.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," the Potion's Master replied. "We are going to see how well you resist. Brace yourself, now. Legilimens!"

Harry hadn't had any time to prepare before he was struck. He felt his vision swim and the office vanished from his eyesight; instead image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film. He was five, watching Dudley ride a new red bicycle, and his heart was bursting with jealousy... he was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn... he was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin... Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair... Peter Pettigrew begging Harry for mercy in the Shrieking Shack... Arriving at Godric's Hollow for the first time... The portrait of his parent's wedding day that hung at Godric's Hollow...

_No, _thought Harry. _That's private! You can't see that! You can't! _

And he felt a sharp pain his knee. His vision whirled and the office came back into focus and Harry found himself lying on the floor of Snape's office. His right knee had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" asked Snape coolly.

"No," breathed Harry, as he got to his feet.

"I thought not," mused Snape, watching him closely. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?" asked Harry, dreading the answer.

"Flashes of it... To whom did the dog belong?"

"My Aunt Marge," muttered Harry, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Snape brushed his robes, raising his wand once more. "For a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been. You managed to stop me eventually, but you must remain focused, Potter! Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."

"But how do I do that, sir?" asked Harry angrily.

"Close your eyes, Potter," instructed Snape. He did not speak again until Harry had done so. "Clear your mind, let go of all emotion..."

Harry took a deep calming breath. If he didn't learn this he wouldn't be able to start his lessons with Dumbledore. He thought of nothing, keeping his mind calm and clear... to not think, or remember, or feel... He did not even think about thinking...

"Focus... On the count of three... one – two – three – Legilimens!" Snape's voice came from very far away.

And nothing happened. No memories washed to the surface. Startled by this, Harry lost concentration and memories stared to fly through his mind, but an inner voice yelled '_No! You're not seeing the truth!'_ Almost instantly the memories changed to images he had never seen...things that had never happened... it was as if his own mind was making up stuff that had never happened to him... He saw himself smiling and laughing with the Dursleys... He saw his Aunt Petunia give him a ten pound note to spend... And then the pressure abruptly ended.

"Very good, Potter," said Snape. "Tell me, were those memories true?"

"No sir," replied Harry. How had he managed to do that?

Snape was frowning. "That is interesting... Usually successfully employment of Occlumency allows the Legillimens to see what they want to be seen as truth depending on who they are reading. For example if the Dark Lord wanted to know whether one of his followers were loyal to him but suspected them of treason, as long as your mind was clear, he would see what he wanted to see... loyalty... but your mind crafts false images that come across as truth. It's your defence mechanism, Potter. Use it. To employ that in front of the Dark Lord – if he ever tries to use this on you in person – you must actively think about what he wants to see while keeping your mind clear and calm."

"How do I think while trying to keep it clear?" asked Harry, now feeling thoroughly confused. He ran a hand through his messy hair, his brain thumping inside his skull.

"That will be a lesson to learn next time. I want you back here, at the same time, on Wednesday. We will continue work then. You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep; empty it, make it blank and calm, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry, wondering why Snape could not answer his question. _Perhaps he doesn't know the answer yet... _

As Harry turned away from the Potion's Master, picking up his back as he did so, he heard the Professor say: "Be warned, Potter, I shall know if you have not practiced."

Harry did not look back as he left the office. As soon as he stepped out into the corridor he made a break for the Owlery where he intended to send a letter to Sirius explaining everything that he had just learnt. Perhaps his godfather could shed some light on how he could think while keeping his mind clear?

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**A/N) **I decided that Harry would be good at Occlumency, simply because I feel he isn't under so much pressure then he was in the original narrative. He is clued in and no one is keeping secrets from him. He doesn't really have anything to worry about. So, I hope that explanation makes sense.

**Next chapter: **Attacks and Answers - _coming soon._

**the-writer1988**


	44. Answers and Attacks

**A/N) Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I am currently writing chapter 47, so this story is coming along very well, which I am immensely pleased with! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Four: **_Answers and Attacks_

Two days later, Harry received a reply from Sirius. He had not been expecting a reply that quickly since he knew his godfather was very busy at the Ministry. Every other day there had been a new death, or someone else had gone missing. The Aurors had their hands full. In fact, Harry had been so surprised to see Hedwig land in front of him that he dropped his spoon in his cereal, splashing his milk everywhere. Ron scowled at him as he pulled the piece of parchment from Hedwig's leg. He unrolled it and began to read:

_Harry, _

_What Professor Snape means is that once you have mastered the basic art of Occlumency, you are capable of blocking out memories that you do not want an experienced Legillimens to see. To do that you have to think of a wall, a blank one but if you do not supply the Legillimens with a false memory then they will detect the wall. It is difficult to explain in a letter and I only have limited training myself, however a blank wall can be exactly what you need, so that you can continue to think._

_Sirius_

Harry frowned. He had to hold a blank wall in place of the information that Voldemort required while creating a fake memory that would fool his enemy? He had told Ron and Hermione about sending a letter to Sirius about this and he passed the letter to them both, allowing them to read it. Ron finished with a very confused look on his face; Hermione on the other hand was smiling broadly.

"I'm still slightly confused," began Harry.

"Oh, but it is so simple!" said Hermione.

"Is it?" interrupted Ron, earning a dirty look from Hermione.

"Harry told us that his mind created those happy memories without any conscious thought. He's got to train himself to do that all the time, depending on the circumstances. When we are at peace, at calm with the world our minds are blank. We think of nothing. Harry, you can do that, right?"

He nodded.

"Then try it," urged Hermione.

Harry looked around the Great Hall. "Here, Hermione?" He felt aware of all the people in the hall. What would they think if they saw him acting oddly in front of Hermione?

"It doesn't matter. Just trust me."

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, calming his mind and thought of nothing: his mind completely blank.

"Imagine a wall and place it at the forefront of your mind," instructed Hermione.

And he did, but as soon as the words were spoken, a steel wall clamped into place around his whole mind.

"And create," said Hermione softly.

It was as if it was an automatic reaction. Despite no spell being performed on him, his mind had already crafted a memory that had _not _happened. Instead of seeing Hermione helping him, he saw Hermione and Ron arguing over Sirius's letter. But the memory he had unconsciously created was outside the wall of steel.

"It's an unconscious reaction..." whispered Harry. "I put the pieces together, I make sure the wall is there but I don't consciously create what I see. My mind behind the wall is doing it all for me and thrusts the images out. The only thing I have to do is be calm and my mind clear. And that is what Snape means?"

"Not exactly," admitted Hermione. "Your mind is creating random images, but when you are under extreme pressure you wouldn't be able to do that, so you've got to train yourself to do it consciously without being noticed. Do you see what I mean? You have to limit that wall you create to shield what he wants to see, while making up an image that would fool him. Your defence mechanism wouldn't work while you are under pressure. Here at Hogwarts you aren't, so you have to learn to do that before you are in that position."

And Harry finally understood. At the moment the wall he had created, was blocking his entire mind from view. He had to calm a certain part of his mind and then 'wall' in the information, but his mind would still be free, so he would be able to then create an image – a memory – that would fool Voldemort. He had to keep the wall up and that part of his mind calm and clear while actively attempting to defend himself. It sounded difficult to him at that moment, but Harry had a feeling that once he stood in front of Snape that night, he would be able to employ what he had just discovered against his Potion's Professor.

* * *

Like Sirius before her, Avril Leverg was a very competent Auror, one that had been with the division for years but was a few years younger than Sirius. Her experience was invaluable to the students and she had quickly become a success among the student body. Enthused by the student's reaction to her, Avril had set up a Duelling and Defence club scheduled for every Friday night. The first meeting was on the 10th September, and she had asked students to put their names down. Harry, Ron and Hermione had quickly joined the list.

That night Harry walked down to Snape's office, feeling confident about his ability to fend off the Potion's Master. Before he knocked, he centred his mind and breathed calmly, consciously putting in place a wall around the most sensitive information he was partial too. As soon as he walked in, Snape bellowed the incantation and attacked his mind, but because he had been prepared, Harry was ready and succeeded in throwing up a defensive memory that threw the Professor off-guard.

Snape lowered his wand as Harry moved further into the room. "Well done, Potter. You have been practicing." He pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Harry did so, placing his school bag at his feet and waited.

"You have succeeded in the basic use of Occlumency, however you must now learn to work under pressure and how to think while keeping your mind clear. You cannot be under pressure here but once I see that I can no longer teach you anything, I will set you a test, but I will not tell you when. It will come when you least expect it. It is the best way to test your reactions when you are not expecting a Legillimens to prey through your mind."

"Yes sir," said Harry. He had figured that Snape wouldn't let him get away that easily without some test of some sort. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "How do I keep my mind clear while thinking Sir?"

"You must lock away the information that the Legillimens seeks. In this case the Dark Lord is after information concerning the Prophecy and the whereabouts of your irksome godfather. It is that, you must keep protected all the time. Through your link the Dark Lord can effortlessly see into your mind – which means the usual rules of Occlumency do not apply. He does not need to be looking you in the eye to do so... You have already worked out that a wall is needed to hold back information. I could see that wall. Now you must work out how to make it unnoticeable. You can continue to think once you have mastered the art of holding back information unconsciously."

"How do I do that, sir?" asked Harry, although he figured that Snape wouldn't give him a straight answer. He was right.

"Let's see if you can work it out, Potter," Snape sneered as he lifted his wand.

Harry stared defiantly up at his Professor, waiting. He _could _do this.

Snape cast the spell and Harry – on instinct – threw up a wall even as he felt scratching inside his head. He hadn't even thought of what to shield, he just had and to his surprise the wall he had crafted suddenly became visible to him. Gasping with shock and surprise, Harry lost his concentration and the wall dropped and Snape dove for the memories that Harry had been protecting.

Heart beating fast in his chest, Harry attempted to throw up the wall again but Snape was already inside the memories, and true images circled through his mind even as he fumbled to throw up the wall once more. He didn't know how long it lasted until Snape ended the spell. Harry bought his hands to his head and groaned loudly.

"Concentration, Potter, is essential to mastering this skill. You threw up a shield but you were surprised that it was invisible. It seems that you do not need to learn how to make it invisible, you just need to understand that making it visible is not the best idea," explained Snape.

"I didn't know I'd done that..." said Harry, slowly. His mouth was suddenly dry. "It was instinct... but I have to learn how I can make it invisible again if I slip..."

"Concentration," said Snape again.

"I know that, sir!" shouted Harry, feeling frustrated. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. With his mind he created a wall around memories that he did not want Snape to access, and imagined himself locking it away and throwing away the key. Instantly the wall vanished but he knew it was there... He couldn't help grinning at his new found discovery. Glancing back up at Snape, he steeled himself for another attack.

And this time, he was ready.

* * *

"SIRIUS! Look out!"

Sirius ducked as red light whooshed over his head. He flattened himself against the floor, hiding behind an overturned chair. When they had received a call from Augusta Longbottom about suspicious activity outside the ancestral home, the Aurors had been quick to gather a small force and investigate. As soon as they had Apparated into the area, they had found seven Death Eaters torturing the old woman, who was the grandmother of Neville, one of Harry's friends at school.

"You'll have to try better than that, Bella!" he laughed, summoning a shield as another stunner was directed towards him. Sirius had been given the task of being the distraction. Considering it was evident that Voldemort was after him, Sirius had volunteered to play as a distraction while the other members of his team concentrated on rescuing Augusta Longbottom. The ploy was working – obviously the Death Eaters had been given instructions to detain him if he arrived on the scene, but he was proving too difficult to capture. He was darting all over the place, throwing curse after curse after curse at the opposing side. Hestia Jones and Tonks fought beside him while Kinglsey Shacklebolt led the other five Aurors to the shaking body of Mrs Longbottom.

"You won't always be so careful, cousin!" sneered Bellatrix, as she fired a killing curse at Tonks who ducked and sent one in retaliation. No Auror liked killing but sometimes it was necessary, however Bellatrix was too fast and had already moved by the time the purple-haired Witch had returned her curse.

Sirius moved forward – only slightly out of their line – casting an Impediment Jiinx which careened into another of the masked Death Eaters. Bellatrix was the only one unmasked – she was the only one who dared to openly confront him. But then, she hated his guts and would probably enjoy bringing him before Voldemort and she knew how much he despised her. He was risking a lot by even fighting her, but he had to.

Spells flew over his head, and he ducked. He twisted his body as a killing curse came close to him.

"DON'T KILL HIM, YOU FOOL!" That was Bellatrix. Clearly she was in charge of this operation.

"Sirius, they've gone!" shouted Hestia Jones.

He risked a brief look and saw that the Aurors tending to Mrs Longbottom had gone. He sighed with relief. "Fall back!"

Together he, Tonks and Hestia moved back in a line towards the door of the living room which was hanging off its doorframe, practically shattered in two. The Death Eaters were advancing, and Sirius signalled for both Tonks and Hestia to get behind him. He knew if he was protecting them, the chances of a killing curse being cast were low. They reached the door: Hestia ducking around the corner, quickly followed by Tonks, and then Sirius.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Sirius raised his wand, spun on the spot and Dis-apparated, leaving behind the Death Eaters amongst the wreckage that was the home to one of the most purest Wizarding families left in the world. Within seconds, Sirius was back at Auror headquarters, sending a message to Hogwarts, explaining that Neville Longbottom needed to be told about his grandmother. He could only hope that Neville would not lose another member of his family to the torture curse.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Coming up next: **Family Tie_s - coming soon_

**Until next time,**

**the-writer1988**


	45. Family Ties

**A/N) Would anyone like longer chapters? The HBP storyline will be kicking in shortly, and as I still have the Deathly Hallows storyline to cover as well, I'd like to know whether people would have longer chapters rather then shorter ones as I could see this fic possibly going over 100 chapters if I continue with the short chapters? It might mean a bit longer in between updates though but I should still be able to update every week. It is up to you - the reader - so please to let me know what you would prefer. **

**And so I present, chapter 45:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Five: **_Family Ties_

**Thursday 9****th**** September 1995**

"Hey, where's Neville?" asked Ron, as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. "Did he ever come back after Professor McGonagall collected him last night?"

Harry shook his head, brushing his hair with a comb but as always his hair sprang back up and he gave up. "I don't know why I even bother trying to keep my hair neat. It's never going to lay flat." He turned towards Ron. "I didn't see Neville come back. His bed hasn't been slept in all night."

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Dean Thomas, closing and locking his trunk.

"Dunno," shrugged Ron.

As they walked down to the Great Hall, Hermione joined them. She had under her arms the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_. "Harry, Ron," she inclined her head towards the corner. "Over here."

"What is it?" asked Harry, his curiosity mounting when Hermione didn't answer but instead waited till they were crowded in the corner. She handed him the _Daily Prophet_. He took it and unrolled it. His eyes widened as he took in the headline. His stomach sank as he read the article. "Poor Neville."

"What is it?" asked Ron. Harry thrust the paper towards him. Ron's mouth fell open as he read, the colour leaving his face. "Man, do you think Neville will be alright?"

"Oh Ron! Do you really think he would be after what has just happened?" asked Hermione, crossly. "First he loses his parents and now he stands to lose the closest thing he has to a parent!"

"She's not insane yet, Hermione," said Ron. "She's still being looked at."

Hermione scowled and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh, you can be so insensitive at times!" She grabbed for the paper, tearing it from Ron's hands. "I just thought you'd want to know before Malfoy started to boast about it! You know he will make a big deal out of this!" She stomped off heading into the Great Hall, leaving Ron to stare dumbfounded at her retreating back.

"What did I say?"

Harry did not reply, choosing to stay out of the argument.

* * *

**Friday 10****th**** September 1995**

"Can you believe it?" grinned Ron, his face flushed red with cold. "I'm on the team, Harry. I'm actually on the team! Having a Firebolt probably helped though..."

"I told you," said Harry exasperatedly. "You got in on talent, not on what broomstick you have. Maybe if you had been in Slytherin then, yeah, you'd be right, but in Gryffindor we always pick the best talent."

Ron turned a deep shade of purple. Harry understood that Ron thought little of his talent on the Quidditch pitch but once he was trained up, he'd be a valuable asset to the Gryffindor team.

"Look, you'll be fine," said Harry. "Angelina believes in you. She really wouldn't have picked you if she thought you'd be a failure. Believe me when I say this Ron, but when I was picked to be Seeker I was terrified. I had my father's legacy to live up to. Everyone told me what a great player he was and that he'd be proud of me. I had that hanging over my head." Ron opened his mouth to interrupt but Harry carried on, talking over his protests. "I know you have your own brother's to live up to, but that's different. No one is going to compare you to them because you are your own person and you are different in more ways than one... but everyone has always compared me to my mum and dad. How do you think that makes me feel? I never got the chance to know them: how do I know that I am doing the right thing?"

Ron closed his mouth, relenting that Harry had more of a legacy to live up to then he did. At least he had his parents to tell him how proud they were of him, whereas Harry's parents were gone. The only connection he had left to them was Sirius, and even then, having him around was not the same as having your own flesh and blood saying the words: _'I am proud of you'. _

* * *

**Monday 13****th**** September 1995**

"Very good, Potter, you have been practising," drawled Snape as he lowered his wand. "You successfully rebutted my every attempt to gain entrance to your mind. I assume that once again the images I did see were false?" He raised one very pointed eyebrow.

"Yes," confirmed Harry.

"Yes, sir," countered Snape.

"Yes sir," reiterated Harry. He didn't feel frustrated as such but it was annoying that he could be spending this time at Quidditch Practice. When Angelina had found out he was unable to attend practice she had shouted herself hoarse. Still, hopefully he wouldn't have to miss too many practices once Snape had proclaimed him able and ready to deal with magical penetration on his own, which by all accounts he was successfully doing. He understood they had to be careful and didn't realise him too soon from lessons.

"For a third lesson you have made remarkable progress. It appears you may even be a natural at it..." said Snape. "It is a shame that this talent for Occlumency cannot be carried over into your Potion's work."

"If I had a more competent teacher who doesn't hate my guts..." muttered Harry, under his breath.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape's voice was sharp.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry stood quite still in the centre of the room, already knowing that Snape might try to pull the truth from him, but he could block that – he knew he could.

"A week's worth of detention I think, Potter," said Snape, turning away from Harry, his robes billowing behind him, "for insulting and lying to a teacher."

Harry's mouth fell open, dumbfounded. Cleary Snape was guessing as he had not employed Legilimency against him. He didn't even have the strength to argue. Logic told him he would just make his position even worse.

"Your week of detention will begin after I have passed you capable enough to use Occlumency. We cannot have detentions getting in the way of practice, can we?" smirked Snape. "You are dismissed for the evening, Potter."

Harry picked up his back and walked quickly out of Snape's office. Angelina would not be pleased.

* * *

"You've gone and done what?" yelled Angelina Johnson, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Harry bit his lip. "A week's worth of detention but I don't know when it is."

Angelina held her head in her hands. "Harry, we need you! You are the soul of this team! Our first match will be against Slytherin and you know Professor Snape will schedule them for then don't you so that we have a disadvantage?"

Harry had not thought of that possibility. "It'll be okay, Angelina," he said. "I'm a good Seeker...and yes I know, I messed up, but at least it's not Fred or George or any of the others. They are more the team then me; I'm just on the outskirts. We look out for each other, yeah, but the Seeker isn't integrated into that team meld that well. All things considered, I work on my own and you know I'm a natural." He grinned, hoping that his slightly flawed reasoning about the workings of a Quidditch team would be enough to placate Angelina.

She frowned at him, her unusually pretty face mellowing. "You make a valid point, but don't do whatever you did again. We can't have you missing practices! We have to win the cup!"

"I know. Quidditch is important to me too," explained Harry. "I just messed up. It won't happen again." He vowed and he meant every word.

* * *

Neville hadn't returned to the school or lessons until Tuesday afternoon. Harry found him in the boy's dormitories when he had to rush back up to get a book for his next lesson. Hesitantly he approached the round-faced boy. "Neville?"

The brown-haired boy glanced up and a slight smile flittered across his face. "Hey."

Harry felt uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" he asked tentatively. "I read what happened in the paper..."

Neville lowered his head. "Gran's fine. She'll be in St. Mungos for a few weeks yet."

"I'm glad she's ok," smiled Harry.

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad too."

Awkward silence fell between them. Harry moved towards his trunk, retrieved the textbook. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Neville nodded, and feeling like he could have handled the situation better, Harry left the dormitory, heading towards his next lesson, however his thoughts were on Neville and how sad it was for him to have to live through the agony of knowing he could have lost his Gran to the same ailment that had taken his parents from him.

* * *

A large brown tawny landed on his desk in the Auror office he shared with Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was nearly midnight and Sirius still had not gone home. He frowned at the owl. It was unusual for an owl to deliver post this late but it was not unheard of. His senses tingling, Sirius reached out and untied the note from the owl's leg and opened it, his eyes widening in recognition as he saw the exotic handwriting that he remembered so well from his childhood.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I'm going to be blunt: I need your help, Sirius. Out of anyone in our family we've always been close, but even then we drifted apart. I chose to stay neutral in this war but you chose to fight back. I have always admired your decision to become an Auror but I didn't want to place my family at risk: staying neutral was the only way I would be left alone. You said you respected my decision to do that and I believe you meant it. I was saddened when I heard what you had done... it had never crossed my mind that you could have been innocent – I should have known better – but I didn't and I thought that I had lost the only family member left who understood me. _

_I don't want to break my family up over this war but now my daughter is involved. You've seen Bella lately – she's trigger happy as always. But she's also my sister. Ever since Bella clicked that Nymphadora was her niece, I have been receiving threats from her. Bella wants to destroy all those that have 'dragged the Black name through the mud'. I do not want to lose my daughter, Sirius, I love her too much. _

_You of all people know what it is like to be a Black on the side of the light – I remember when you joined the Aurors, they didn't trust you because you were a Black, but you proved them wrong and are still doing it. Please, I need you to protect her. She doesn't deserve to die just because I 'polluted the Wizarding World with dirty blood'. _

_I have been given an ultimatum – to join the Dark Lord and fight for him and spare my husband and daughter's lives; if I don't they will die and I will be forced to watch it. _

_I need your help and protection. I dare not risk coming to see you. I know I am being watched. This was the only way I could think of to get a message to you. (I have charmed the paper so that only the intended recipient can read it.) Please do not think badly of me, Sirius, but I do not want to get involved in this war... I just want my family to be safe. _

_Love, _

_Andromeda Black_

Sirius scrolled up the letter, thinking hard. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that Bellatrix (and to an extent, the Dark Lord) was making threats towards those that had shown an inclination to not support him. One such as Andromeda had defied what he believed in and sired a child of dirty blood.

There was only one thing he could do. He would have to go to Dumbledore. The head of the Order of the Phoenix was placed in a better position to help his favourite cousin. He could at least offer her protection.

Scribbling down a quick note, (_Yes, I will help) _Sirius tied the small piece of parchment to the owl's leg and sent it on its way. He knew, without a doubt, that he would be seeing Andromeda soon. She was probably the only one left in his family that he would even consider seeing on a regular basis. After all, Black sheep do tend to stick together.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: **The Two-Way Mirror - _coming soon_

**Until next time!**

**the-writer1988**


	46. The TwoWay Mirror

**A/N) Thank you to everyone who let me know their thoughts on short or long chapters. I've already written another 4 short chapters after this one, and I will try to make the chapters longer then they are from now on, but I can't promise anything, as it all depends on what is happening in the chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed as well - your comments mean a lot to me. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Six: **_The Two-Way Mirror_

**Wednesday 15****th**** September 1995**

"The only way we can help your cousin, Sirius, is to extend an invitation into the Order of the Phoenix," said Professor Dumbledore, clasping his hands together after reading the letter that Andromeda had sent Sirius.

"She won't join," said Sirius immediately. "'Droma has already made that clear. She doesn't want to get involved with the war. I've seen 'Droma once since Azkaban and that was only briefly to ask her to look after Harry during one Order meeting. That was the only time she will ever come close to helping the Order in any form."

"Nymphadora joining the Order has already got Andromeda involved. It shows Voldemort what her loyalties are. They bought Nymphadora up not believing in the purity of blood but with honour and to respect all those who are different. It is too late for Andromeda to stay on the side-lines. She has to pick a side, Sirius, and if she wants our protection, she will have to join the Order. I cannot provide it unless she is. She doesn't have to work in our interests, just to join. You cannot be neutral in this war, Sirius. Voldemort will force her hand."

Sirius sat silently, his eyes glaring at Dumbledore. He had known all this when he had joined the Order when he had first left Hogwarts, but he hadn't joined for protection, he had joined to fight back against the darkness that had slowly been taking over their world. It seemed unfair that people who wanted protection had to join in order to receive it. The rules had changed since then. Voldemort, despite the recent attacks, was operating more in the shadows then he had done in the later 1970's, early 80's.

Sirius had no choice. He had promised to help her and he would. Now all he had to do was convince Andromeda to join the Order.

"You may wonder why I have to do this, Sirius, but we did have traitors to the Order last time round. An oath is required, one that magically binds them to the Order of the Phoenix. It is only then that the magical protection that I can provide will safely protect your cousin from Voldemort's wrath. If she does not take the oath, the magical protection will not be as effective as it could be," explained Dumbledore gently.

"Fine, but you are the one who will talk to her. She'll take it better coming from you," replied Sirius.

Dumbledore inclined his head, taking Sirius's demands better than he had been expecting.

"So then," Sirius folded his arms, "how is Harry coping with Occlumency?"

"Extremely well," reported Dumbledore. He smiled serenely. "Severus says he is almost ready. He'll have a few more lessons and then a test. He has done remarkably well in the short space of time he's had to learn the technique."

"Good," replied Sirius softly, a slight smile pulling at his lips. _Wouldn't want Severus torturing Harry too much would we?_

_

* * *

_

Harry felt Hermione nudge him in the arm as he dipped his quill into his ink. "What?" He looked up annoyed at her lack of thought for his homework (granted it was an essay for Potions) but she usually didn't nudge him. It was only then that he noticed that the Gryffindor Common Room had grown quiet. He had only just arrived back from his Occlumency lessons with Snape and had continued with his essay that he had started the night before. He glanced up and his mouth fell open in shock.

_Sirius _was standing there in the Gryffindor Common Room, a smile on his face. The remaining student body of the house that had yet to go to bed were whispering together, but Harry, with a grin on his face, got up from his table and walked right over to his godfather.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" he asked.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore. Figured I'd come to see you before I headed back home. Dumbledore gave me the password to the Tower." He shoved his hands in his pockets. He was still wearing his Auror robes. "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded and followed his godfather out of the portrait hole. They wandered down the corridor until they came to an empty classroom. Sirius locked the door and cast the privacy spell that would stop anyone listening in on their conversation. Harry sat on one of the desks, while Sirius leaned back against one.

"I have something to give you," began Sirius, "but I want you to promise me to use it when you absolutely have to. It's a way of communicating with me outside of regular channels."

He handed Harry a package wrapped in brown paper. Opening it he found a small, square mirror. It looked old and was rough around the edges. "What is it?"

"A two-way mirror," answered Sirius. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical one. "This is my one. If you say my name into it, you'll appear in my mirror and we can talk. James and I used to use them in separate detentions, but I want you to have your father's one. I found it amongst the possessions that had been salvageable at Godric's Hollow. If you ever need me, I will always have this on me, no matter where I am. I should warn you, we charmed the mirrors so that it would only answer to our names. If I have to call you, it will only recognise 'James' – only James would have been able to alter the spell to include you in it. It's a way for us to keep in contact without all the hassle of owl post."

Harry looked down at the mirror. To think that his father had once used this mirror... He felt a lump forming in his throat. He nodded. "Thanks." He slipped it into his pocket.

"Another thing, I want you to keep your invisibility cloak on you at all times. Dumbledore isn't always in the castle and if it is attacked, at least you'll be able to hide. Keeping you alive is my priority, so keep it with you, where ever you go."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Professor Dumbledore isn't always here?"

"Ah," Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "You are not supposed to know that. In fact no one in the school is meant to know that."

"I won't tell anyone," said Harry. "I know the Order is important." He ran a hand through his hair. "What about his hand? It looks _dead_..."

Sirius raised his hands, grimacing. "I really do not know what the story behind that is. He won't tell anyone. I suspect you'll find out soon enough as soon as your private lessons start with him, which, by the way, should be soon. I think you might have surprised Snape by how good you are at Occlumency."

Harry laughed. "I've got to be good at _something _he teaches..."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, James would love to have heard _that_ from his son." His smile trailed off. It was evident by the expression on his godfather's face that Sirius' mind was taking him back through memories: memories that included Harry's parents. Sirius shook his head. "I should probably get back home... shouldn't stop you from doing your homework."

Harry shrugged. "It's only Potions."

"You probably never knew this... but your mother was brilliant at Potion's. Snape was always in our classes and he always sat next to Lily, much to James' chagrin. Lily and Snape were friends..."

"WHAT?" Harry was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I don't know. They just were. He was probably hoping that your mother's skill at Potion-making had been passed onto you..."

"But it wasn't," finished Harry, sadly. "I never knew mum was good at Potion's. I guess that might be why he hates me so much..."

"And that you look too much like your father," added Sirius, quietly. He moved away from the desk. "I don't think he'll ever change. He hasn't changed since he was a kid. He's still a slimy, greasy-haired Slytherin."

Harry stifled a laugh, clamping his hands to his mouth. "Let's hope he wasn't passing and overheard you say that."

Sirius grinned. "Silencing charms, Harry, are very effective and dead useful. When you don't want anyone to listen in, use it."

* * *

By the time Sirius left Harry outside the Fat Lady, it was nearing eleven-o-clock. They'd been talking for nearly an hour before his godfather figured it would be better for him to leave. Harry had relayed everything to Ron and Hermione, trusting them to keep the secret that Dumbledore was not always in the Castle. Hermione had already noticed his absence but had chosen not to comment as she was sure the teachers didn't want the students to know.

The evening of Monday 20th September drew closer and Harry took the journey down into the castle dungeons where Snape was waiting for him for his fifth Occlumency lesson. By the end of the lesson Harry had hardly wasted any energy and rebuffed Snape's every attempt to get into his mind.

"Well, Potter, it looks like you may be ready to fend for yourself."

_Good_, thought Harry.

"However I will be testing you to make sure that you are keeping up with your studies. At some point in the near future I will appear unannounced and attempt to attack you... If you have been practicing every night and keeping your mind clear, you will be able to fend me off easily... however if you haven't been then I will be able to see all your deepest secrets and fears..." sneered Snape, looking at Harry over his hooked-shaped nose.

"Yes Professor," swallowed Harry. Snape still hadn't given him the dates for his week-long detention. He was sure that Snape was holding them back for the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match... Still, at least he had the satisfaction of no longer having to think about mastering Occlumency. At least he knew how to do it. He supposed Snape wasn't a bad teacher, especially since he had managed to master Occlumency: it was just Potion's he struggled with.

"You may leave, Potter," ordered Snape, pointing towards the door.

Harry turned swiftly, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and centred his mind, waiting until he was sure that he was calm and at peace. Once he was sure that his mind was securely defended against penetration, he made his way back towards Gryffindor Common Room, where he sank down in front of an arm-chair by the fire and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **_Suspicions - _in which Harry suspects someone, and Sirius finds himself charged with an important task... **Coming soon**

**the-writer1988**


	47. Suspicions

**A/N) Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I am currently writing Chapter 51, which I am hoping will be the first longer chapter for this fic... I am trying to write between 2000-5000 words for each chapter, whether I'll manage that or not remains to be seen. I do like to be a bit ahead of myself, so I am hoping I will remain at least 3 chapters ahead so that I do have something to post if I do get stuck. Though its Harry's fifth year, elements of sixth year are being introduced, which will start from Chapter 51. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: **_Suspicions_

**Thursday 24****th**** September 1995**

"I've only _just _found out that Slytherin have a new Seeker this year. Seems Malfoy has pulled out of the team this year. He's given no reason for it either. We've been training the last few weeks thinking that Harry will be playing opposite him. But he's not," explained Angelina, pacing around the Team Changing Rooms.

"Do we know who is replacing him?" asked Fred Weasley, holding his broom tightly in his right hand.

Angelina shook her head. "No. Whoever it is they are keeping hidden."

"Maybe they haven't replaced him yet?" said Harry. "We've started training rather early this year. The match isn't until November. I'm not complaining..." he added hastily when Angelina through him a dirty look.

"In case you hadn't noticed we have a new Keeper!" she yelled angrily.

Ron's cheeks went bright red.

"I know," replied Harry. "And it is a good thing we have started training, but Slytherin might not have, so they wouldn't have found Malfoy's replacement yet."

"He has a point," said George, folding his arms. "I am not begrudging us beginning training early either. Once they start training we will know who the Seeker is and whether they can match up to Harry's talent on the pitch."

Angelina sighed. "I still want all of you keeping an ear out for any word on their new Seeker. We cannot afford to get complacent!"

The team exchanged weary looks. They had encountered the same behaviour from Oliver Wood two years ago during his last year. He had been desperate to win the Quidditch Cup, but his hard working off the team had paid off. They had succeeded in winning the Cup and after seven years of losing constantly to Slytherin, Gryffindor House did not want to lose the Cup again after winning it.

"We won't get complacent," grinned Harry. "Quidditch is important to us."

"Just you wait," smiled Katie Bell, "we'll win the Cup again this year."

"And that's a promise!" chorused the Weasley twins.

Angelina couldn't help but smile over her team's enthusiasm.

However Harry's thoughts were elsewhere after they stepped onto the pitch, as he circled above looking for the Golden Snitch. Malfoy pulling out of the Quidditch team only enforced his thoughts that Draco Malfoy was up to something. He had, after-all, been acting very suspiciously the last few weeks. He had seemed distracted, and not his usual over-bearing self. And that was odd.

* * *

"We have received a tip-off from a source that Lucius Malfoy is planning an attack on the Ministry of Magic," said Kingsley Shacklebolt quietly. He and Sirius were alone in Kingsley's office. If anyone was trying to overhear their conversation they wouldn't be able to. A successful silencing charm prevented anyone from listening in.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Sirius, his mouth suddenly dry. If the Ministry fell, Voldemort would have control of the Wizarding World. Oh, he had spies in each department – the Aurors had tracked them all down, but had yet to haul them in for questioning (though they had yet to find the leak that was within the Aurors, but they were certain there _was one_) – and he could theoretically take the Ministry through blackmail, but sometimes a direct attack was all it took to shatter the Wizarding communities faith in their heroes and government. Voldemort was gaining power quickly, and if they didn't act accordingly, everything they stood for could be lost with one swift strike. Sirius understood what Kingsley was going to ask of him even before he requested it.

"I need you to prepare a trap _and _increase security so that it doesn't alert his spies that we know he is coming. This is a test for you – to see how well you work under pressure. Rufus has requested this task to be delegated to you. If you succeed, you are in line for a promotion – or at least no longer needing a shadow when you're out on field missions. Plus you won't be constrained to just my team alone as you are aware when Cornelius was Minister he did put that restriction on you. Rufus has more faith in your abilities, but he does have to make sure," explained Kingsley. "You will be on your own to prepare the trap and deciding what security to increase, however I have been told to keep an eye on you and report back."

Sirius shrugged. "As long as I'm not discriminated against for being a Black...?"

Kingsley laughed, folding his arms behind his back. "Unfortunately, I think there are still those out there judging you on your last name however public opinion is in your favour. They trust you more now than they did a year ago. Voldemort's constant attacks on you have helped in that respect."

"Great," supplied Sirius, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. "So, I guess I'd better make a start on these security arrangements and concocting a trap for the ever slippery Lucius Malfoy?"

"It _might _be a good idea," winked Kingsley.

Sirius rolled his eyes in his superior's direction, scowling.

* * *

**Sunday 27****th**** September 1995**

All was silent within the Ministry of Magic. Even the usual guards were certain that nothing was wrong as they strolled around, checking every floor and inch of the Ministry. They did not believe that they could for any instant be in danger. When they did discover to their horror that their security was compromised, it was already too late to raise the alarm as flashes of green light snuffed out their lives before either could take any action against the intruders.

Fortunately Sirius Black's improved security measures – though unable to save the lives of two of the guards on duty – had been tripped as soon as dark magic users were detected within the vicinity of the Ministry. Everyone assumed that an attack would come from the Floo network, but no one expected for them to use the visitor entrance. Sirius had been far smarter than that, having been the son of a very cunning and resourceful father who always looked at every possible method. Lucius Malfoy employed the same techniques. It had not escaped Sirius that they might use the visitor's entrance, especially after it was made common knowledge that any unauthorised personnel entering the Ministry during restricted hours would set the alarms off immediately and hovering stunning spells would automatically be set off.

The Visitor's entrance was the only way of getting in undetected and unauthorised during the night. All Sirius had done was charm the entrance to recognise dark magic users and if anyone stepped inside that phone booth, his wand would automatically shake.

As soon as that event had occurred, Sirius had gathered the Aurors and trusted members of the Order to the Ministry. He had already ensured that they had night-time passes so that the security system would not be set off by them arriving via Floo. Of course, no one had known he was planning this and had been equally surprised when he had contacted them to get to the Ministry, after handing them their pass bracelets.

All in all, Sirius had successfully been able to act quickly and efficiently in the event of an attack.

His quick thinking and successful planning enabled them to get to the Ministry in record time, before the Death Eaters had even left the Atrium. Voldemort had not been among them, nor had the Lestrange's. No damage had been done to the Fountain and the Ministry had acquired Lucius Malfoy during the ensuring fight, however most of the Death Eaters had escaped once the combined efforts of the Order and the Aurors had fallen down upon them.

Even their escape could not stop Sirius thinking that they had achieved something. They had captured one of Voldemort's prime Death Eaters. Finally they were having some element of success in the war that had only just begun.

* * *

Harry grimaced as he lowered the Monday edition of the _Daily Prophet _to the table. "Malfoy is not going to be pleased."

"He doesn't look it..." whispered Hermione as she cast her eyes over the Slytherin table.

Harry and Ron both turned their heads to look in Malfoy's direction. As soon as Malfoy's eyes locked with Harry his eyes flashed dangerously. "He's not happy..." swallowed Harry.

"In fact, I'd say he might be mad..." finished Ron, shoving the rest of his half-eaten sausage into his mouth.

"He's mad at _me,_" emphasised Harry, "all because Sirius was the one whose trap caught his father."

"It's not your fault," said Hermione gently. "If he thinks his father will get immunity because he's rich and used to be powerful then he's dead wrong. The world knows what Lucius Malfoy is. They're never going to trust a Malfoy again – at least, not in Draco's life."

"I still think Malfoy is up to something," said Harry quietly.

"Huh?" Hermione and Ron were looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Oh," blushed Harry. He had never told them of his suspicions regarding Draco Malfoy being the student they had overheard to have been given the task to kill Dumbledore. "I never said, did I?" He lowered his voice; Hermione leaning over the table so he did not have to speak louder. "I think Malfoy is the one who has been given that task we heard about over the summer..."

"Malfoy? A Death Eater? He's only fifteen!" spluttered Ron.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," began Harry, but Hermione cut him off: "It is ridiculous, Harry."

Harry sighed. "You don't know that, but I think he is involved. Why isn't he a Prefect? Why isn't he part of the Slytherin Quidditch team? Why isn't he his usual self? Surely you've noticed the change in him! You noticed Dumbledore being gone."

Biting her lip, Hermione nodded. "You could be right, but it doesn't make sense for it to be Malfoy when there are other budding Death Eaters in Slytherin. Malfoy isn't the only one who has a Death Eater for a father."

"Maybe so," said Harry, "but something is going on with him, I'm sure of it."

Both Ron and Hermione already knew that trying to talk Harry out of something once it was wedged firmly in his head was practically impossible. Exchanging significant looks, they returned to their meals, leaving Harry to ponder his thoughts alone.

* * *

His back pocket vibrated and Sirius jumped up. He scrambled for his pocket, extracting the mirror. "James Potter," he said, and immediately Harry's face appeared in his mirror. "Hey, Harry."

"It is so weird hearing you call me that," frowned Harry.

Sirius shrugged helplessly. "If I could change the spell that would allow the mirror to recognise your own name I would, but I can't."

"Only dad can," said Harry sadly.

Sirius felt a twinge of guilt. "It was a failsafe of ours. We didn't think that... anything bad would happen. We were naive in that respect, Harry." He sighed. He really did miss his best friend. "I gather you were calling me for a different reason?"

"I was." Harry bit his lip. "Sirius, we know that there is a plot about someone trying to kill Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius paled. "Ah. You really did learn a lot over the summer."

"We did," admitted Harry, lowering his gaze. "I think I know who has been tasked to kill him. It's Malfoy."

"You know I can't say anything," said Sirius. "And I'm not confirming or denying anything either!"

Harry frowned. "I hate not knowing anything."

"So did I when I was your age. I know how you feel, Harry, and it is not fair. You deserve to know."

"What's stopping you from telling me? You're my guardian!"

"To put it bluntly: Dumbledore. I could overrule him but he says, quite explicitly, that the more you know about the Order and what is going on, the more you become a member. You are too young to be a member. It's that simple. Quite frankly, Harry, I can tell you, but there are some details of the war that even a fifteen year old boy is too young to know."

Harry glared, his bright green eyes reflecting angrily in the mirror.

"And your parents would kill me if I didn't try to protect you from the darker aspects of the war," said Sirius. "In fact, I'm quite surprised James hasn't come back to haunt me for failing you."

"You've never failed me, Sirius," said Harry. "You just made a mistake."

"One that kept me away from you for years," added Sirius bitterly. "Harry, anything that I think you should know I will tell you, but this plot you know of has nothing to do with you. It's between Dumbledore and that specific student. Everything is in hand. He knows what he is doing _and _he will be training you to give you the best chance of success. He believes in you Harry; we all do!"

"You really know how to cheer me up over not being privy to sensitive information, don't you?" asked Harry, grinning slightly.

Sirius laughed. "Well, I did know James and Lily very well and you are like them."

"That means a lot to me, Sirius," smiled Harry. It was clear, that though he was unable to confirm his theories over Draco Malfoy, that at least he was feeling better that at least some information was being shared with him.

"I know it does."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Hogsmeade - _in which Sirius and Dumbledore have a talk; Snape tries something foolhardy, and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year occurs... _

**I am going to try to update at least twice a week. I aim to post on a Monday and a Thursday, so I'll will probably update Friday this week and start with this schedule from next Monday. **

**Thanks everyone! **

**the-writer1988 **


	48. Hogsmeade

**A/N) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am currently working on Chapter 52, and hope to finish it later today. I would also like to notify my readers that I will also begin posting a Doctor Who story within the next couple of days, however this story is mostly already written - I just need to finish it off - and doing so will NOT affect the writing or updating of this story. My main concern is this one. From chapter 51 onwards, the chapters will be longer, and as long as I stay a few chapters ahead of myself, I hope to stay with a usual updating schedule of a Monday and a Thursday.**

**Without further ado, I present chapter 48...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Forty-Eight: **_Hogsmeade_

"You do realise he is suspicious of Malfoy, don't you?" asked Sirius as he paced the Headmaster's office. He had come to Hogwarts to get 'permission' to tell Harry the truth, but he already knew that Albus would overrule him. "Malfoy is clearly not being careful enough."

Albus Dumbledore folded his arms across his chest. "I was unaware that he had noticed that... Tell me, Sirius, did he overhear some of the Order's meetings during the summer?"

Sirius scowled. "Of course he did! Or are you implicating something else?" he growled, aware that quite possibly that the Headmaster thought he might be irresponsible enough to tell Harry information he was not privy to.

"I mean nothing of the sort," replied Dumbledore, serenely. "Harry should not be worrying about Draco Malfoy. You know that the situation is in hand and that there are people working on it. If he becomes directly involved, only then can he be told, but at this moment, Harry is not _involved_. He is not Draco's target – I am."

Sirius sighed, aggravated by Dumbledore's insistence that Harry simply could not be told the truth. It would make things so much simpler if he could. "Can I at least tell him to not investigate Malfoy then? If he's anything like James, he would do."

"You must know by now that even you asking him to do that wouldn't stop him, especially if he felt he had to, for the safety of the school and students."

Sirius hung his head. "Fine, I won't say anything more to him on that subject." He stopped pacing and turned to face the Headmaster. "How are his lessons with Snape going?"

"Very well," smiled Albus. "Severus has told me he plans to hold a test in the coming days. If he passes – which judging by how fast Harry has advanced, he will – then my lessons with him will commence on Saturday 3rd October. I will want you there, Sirius, as I think it is prudent for you to know what I am teaching Harry. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will also be told, however what I am to show Harry cannot be written about outside these walls, otherwise I would not acquire your presence here. With you on active Auror duty, I must request that you be present at every lesson so that you can accompany us on our journey of discovery."

"Sounds intriguing," commented Sirius. "And this will help Harry survive?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It will give him the knowledge he requires to defeat Voldemort. I was hoping that he would not learn this so soon... fifteen is too young an age, however I do not have long before the curtain of death falls upon me. It is with my regret that Harry has to learn this now and not later on in his life which I had intended on doing so."

"If that _bastard _had stayed as a harmless spirit then we wouldn't be having this problem," spat Sirius, angrily.

"Lord Voldemort has never been harmless. He has always been dangerous, whatever form he has taken. In an ideal world, Harry should not have had to bear this burden. But he has you to help him through it and survive and that could be all the difference in the world," hinted the Headmaster, his eyes shining brightly behind his half-moon glasses.

"Providing I'm not killed in the process," replied Sirius glumly.

"You are a powerful Wizard, Sirius. I think you'll do just fine."

_He said that to James and Lily before they went into hiding, and look what happened to them! _Sirius reminded himself. Still, he did not make that remark to the Headmaster, thinking that he would be somewhat foolish to do so.

* * *

**Thursday 1****st**** October 1995**

He had not expected Snape to try something so foolhardy in lessons. But he had.

Harry had been chatting quietly with Ron and Hermione while he cut up some roots, not realising that Snape kept casting looks his way. It was only when Hermione pointed this fact out to him that he wondered if Snape had been employing Occlumency against him, but he had checked and all his barriers were in place: specifically the knowledge of the Prophecy was locked tightly away.

As Snape started his rounds again, Harry kept an eye on the Potion's Professor, nearly tipping over his cauldron in his haste to concentrate on his work at the same time. Hermione growled under her breath, probably thinking him irresponsible in thinking about other things. Still, she did not know.

Snape reached their table and Harry stirred frantically at his potion; the smell coming from it was awful. He had clearly made a wrong turn somewhere. He grimaced, picking up a glass of juice and pouring it into the solution. Surprisingly the horrible smell disappeared and the colour of the liquid turned to a shade of pink. He cast a glance at Hermione's whose potion was shimmering away in a light blue colour.

"Are you trying to create a love potion, Potter?" said Snape, his lips curling.

Harry didn't reply, but he could hear the laughter of the Slytherins echoing from the other side of the dungeon.

"Look at me, Potter," said Snape.

Harry did so and immediately felt something scurrying around in his head. His barriers were all in place and he knew anything that he didn't want Snape to see was well protected. The only thing Snape would see were false memories of what he was searching for.

"Very good," said Snape softly, so quiet that no one could hear what they were saying. "You have passed, Potter." He raised his voice. "It seems you have failed another assignment in this class, Potter. What a pity."

Harry didn't even bother to glare; he had known that was coming. Still, he had succeeded with the Occlumency test that Snape had sprung on him. At least the lesson wasn't a total waste.

* * *

**Saturday 3****rd**** October 1995**

The first of the Hogsmeade trips for students in third year or above arrived two days later after Harry's success at Occlumency. At the end of the lesson, Snape had ordered him to stay behind and had told him that he was no longer required for any lessons. The Potions Professor gave him a bit of advice and to practice every night before he went to sleep – all advice that Harry had heard before. Snape had dismissed him shortly after that.

"So," said Ron, stretching his arms above his head. "Where are we going first?" Angelina had grudgingly given the Quidditch team time off, providing they spent all day Sunday, practicing on the pitch. Ron was improving with each passing practice, however he did struggle with nerves, but once he got into the flow of things he was unstoppable.

"How about Honeydukes?" asked Harry, thinking of the many sweets that awaited him there; he had a big bag of Galleons to spend and he figured he deserved to treat himself to snacks.

Honeydukes was packed by the time they reached the shop, and while Hermione waited outside, Harry and Ron attempted to squash into the shop. After about ten minutes both boys came out with their pockets full of sweets. Ron was already stuffing his face with them by the time they had walked down the crowded street to The Three Broomsticks.

As they entered, Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye and a grin spread across his face.

Sirius and Remus were sitting at a table in the corner, sipping a butterbeer each. Asking Hermione to get him a butterbeer, Harry moved his way towards them. Sirius glanced up as Harry approached, placing a stray bit of hair behind his ear.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Aren't you meant to be on duty or something?"

Sirius shook his head. "Day off, so Remus decided it would be a good idea for us to visit."

"I had to drag him here, before he says otherwise," interjected Remus, grinning wolfishly. "He figured you wouldn't want to see him."

"Liar," breathed Sirius.

"It's always good to see you," said Harry. "I don't mind. You're the closest thing I have to a parent. You've got twelve years to make up for first! You'd better be here as often as you can!"

Remus prodded Sirius in the arm. "Told you so, didn't I?"

Sirius scowled. "It's always best to be sure."

Harry laughed.

"By the way," began Sirius, "well done on becoming a master of Occlumency." He patted Harry on the back.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

Sirius grinned. "It was brought up."

Harry didn't need Sirius to finish; he could guess what his godfather meant.

"Hi Sirius," said Hermione, slipping into another seat at the table with Ron beside her. "Professor Lupin."

"Please, Hermione, call me Remus," he replied warmly. "Odd really, you call me Professor and yet Padfoot was one too."

"Which is still slightly unbelievable," mused Sirius, taking a sip from his drink. "James wouldn't be able to believe it..."

"He'd call you Professor Paddy," laughed Remus. He turned to Harry. "James used to say I'd become a Professor one day, but with Sirius he said 'No one would trust Sirius with their children's education'."

"Oh," Sirius clicked his fingers together, "that reminds me! Since we're on the subject of teaching, I should remind you that Professor Dumbledore is holding lessons with you this year. You've accomplished Occlumency, so your first lesson will be next Saturday at eight o clock."

Harry nodded, assimilating the information. "Do you know what he's going to be teaching me?"

"I genuinely don't know, other then it will help you," shrugged Sirius.

"Okay," said Harry.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Sirius and Remus, both of the Marauders remembering the good times, sharing stories with Harry about their time at Hogwarts. It was getting late when Hermione interjected with the time.

"I guess we'd better get going," said Harry. "We'll probably miss the evening meal if we stay here any longer."

Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets. "See, we'd stay out and sneak back in later, but then we didn't have a Hermione in our group."

"Hey!" said Hermione indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Actually, Sirius, I think you'll find that I was the one who objected and was always overruled because Wormtail always sided with you and James," said Remus painfully. Mentioning Wormtail was hard. He had betrayed everything they had stood for, and for what: to survive and not to die. He felt sad.

"Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "You go on. I'll be out in a minute."

Sirius threw him a look, but escorted Harry, Ron and Hermione outside.

Remus cast a glance around him. The Three Broomsticks hadn't changed since he had been a lad: Madam Rosmerta was still in charge, and the drinks were still as good as they had been when he, James, Sirius and Peter had slipped out of school to come here.

_Why did you betray us, Peter? Why did you ruin everything we ever had? _

Sighing, Remus understood that it was an answer to a question he would never get an answer to. Picking up his coat, he slipped it on, and walked out the door, only to walk into complete silence. He saw Sirius standing with his wand out; Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind him with their own wands out.

"Sirius?" he asked, grasping his wand and running forward. The sun was just setting and the lights of Hogsmeade were turning on. "What is it?"

Sirius turned intense grey eyes upon him. He didn't even need to say anything for Remus to understand.

Remus swivelled, looking upwards. His mouth fell open in shock: the Dark Mark was hovering in the sky. He swallowed. The students that had not yet returned to the school were in terrible danger. They had to get them out of there.

Laughter echoed around them, and Remus raised his wand, thrusting his free arm out to protect Harry and his friends.

Voldemort was here.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **No chapter title preview, I'm afraid, but I can say that things are going to get worse for Harry and Sirius... **Will be posted Monday. **

**Until next time folks! **

**the-writer1988**


	49. Taken

**A/N) **I have finished writing chapter 53 and have planned the majority of this fic out. At a best guess, the story will run at 85 chapters. I am hoping to finish this story before Christmas. If I keep at the pace I am going then I should do. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far; I greatly appreciate the feedback!

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to thank _Robin4 _for giving me permission to use her spells she created for her own stories. Two are used in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: **_Taken_

"Stay behind me!" ordered Sirius, his wand held aloft in his hand, as he swept his eyes around the street, searching for the Death Eaters that would inevitably show themselves in time. He had already sent out a Patronus to the school to warn the Headmaster that the village was under attack. "Whatever you do, your first priority is to get back to the school, no matter what happens, alright?"

Harry swallowed, his hand gripping his wand tightly. He wouldn't even dignify Sirius with an answer. He already knew what he would do: he wasn't going to run off when people fought for him. He was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?

"Harry! Promise me you will not fight!" yelled Sirius, even as the laughter increased in volume.

"I have to! I could end this right here!" he replied in return, keeping his voice calm and controlled.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, you're just fifteen! You can't fight him!"

But Harry could: he was destined to defeat Voldemort or die trying... surely he should try at every opportunity, shouldn't he? "I have to!"

Sirius turned dark eyes on him, his expression calm. "Harry, you have to learn things about Voldemort: knowledge on how to defeat him. He isn't an ordinary wizard and right now you do not have that knowledge, so if you go out there and fight you will die!" He hated being blunt with Harry, but he had to understand that today was not his fight.

Harry chewed his bottom lip. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered.

"You won't," said Sirius, throwing him a grin. "I'm trained for this, you're not. Get Ron and Hermione," he waved his left arm out towards the other panicking students, "and the rest of the students out!" He grasped Harry's shoulder firmly. "Now go, and don't come back!" he yelled as he shoved Harry away and running forward towards the group of darkly-clad figures that were now striding from their hiding places towards them, Remus at his side.

* * *

Despite the terror she felt, Hermione was keeping a cool head. "Come on!" She spotted Ginny Weasley stumbling around a bend, flashes of light flying over her head. Not knowing enough curses to fight the enemy was frustrating: but Hermione adapted herself well, casting _'Stupefy' _and '_Impedimenta'_ one after the other. Two Death Eaters went down, but not for long as their comrades quickly revived them, however Hermione's quick action had saved Ginny's life and now the youngest Weasley was running towards Harry and Ron who were half-way up the street already with a large group of students at their heels.

Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange emerge from the shadows, an insane grin plastering across her face. She was laughing, her wand rising even as she spotted Hermione running away.

The curse came to her lips and Hermione braced herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape from the other Death Eaters, and praying fervently that none of them decided to use the killing curse.

And then all she knew was blinding pain.

* * *

"HERMIONE!"

Harry had seen Hermione fall; had seen as she had been struck by the torture curse. He had already sent Ron further away with the other students, only a few now remained. He figured that he could easily be the last student in Hogsmeade, save for Hermione who was writhing, screaming in agony on the cobbled road. He knew all about Bellatrix, having heard about her from his godfather, and he understood that she was mad and dangerous.

He couldn't leave Hermione to her; he just couldn't.

_Sorry Sirius, _he thought, and ran back towards the centre of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Sirius kicked out, sending Remus crashing to his knees as a killing curse swept over his friend's head. If he had still been standing, Remus would have been dead. They were surrounded by at least ten Death Eaters, one of whom Sirius knew was Narcissa Malfoy – his cousin and wife to the now imprisoned Lucius Malfoy.

"_Everbero!"_ A strike spell hit him in chest, sending him flying, his back impacting against the side of the building. He wasn't going to get caught beneath a collapsing building again.

Scrambling to his feet, Sirius yelled: "_Extundo!" _The spell impacted against a shield and rocketed back towards him as it was deflected. He tried to throw up a shield but wasn't fast enough as his own spell _and a Cruciatus Curse _hit him full in the chest and stomach. He screamed in pain, collapsing to his knees. Dimly he saw Remus stagger forwards, still fighting, but whoever was holding the torture curse on him wasn't letting go. Sirius struggled against the pain, trying to push it off, but not succeeding in summoning the necessary strength to do so. He rolled away, but the spell-caster had anticipated him, adapting their aim so that the curse followed him.

His fingers shook, struggling to hold onto his wand. _Come on, you can fight this off! _"_PROTEGO!" _he bellowed, finally managing to shake off the curse. Scrambling to his feet, spitting blood from his mouth, Sirius became aware of Remus' unconscious form beside him and the tight circle of Death Eaters that had enclosed around them both.

In the centre of the circle stood Voldemort, a malevolent grin plastered across his face, his red eyes gleaming as he pointed his wand directly at Sirius' heart.

* * *

Ron shoved the last of the students that Harry had sent his way up the lane and out of Hogsmeade. So far, no Death Eaters had followed them. _They must be here for something else. _He wished he hadn't even thought about that as the answer came to him immediately. _Harry, you idiot! _"Why are you not coming?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Once again, the answer came: "Because Sirius is still there." _And Hermione_, he added mentally. Frustrated, Ron ran back towards Hogsmeade, not knowing that as soon as he had left his post, members of the Order of the Phoenix had appeared, Apparating just outside the village. It had not gone unnoticed by Professor McGonagall that Harry Potter had failed to return.

* * *

"_STUPEFY!" _

It was not his best choice of spells, but Harry had no choice. He simply couldn't think as his eyes saw Hermione's writhing form on the ground. The Death Eaters around her were laughing, not even noticing his approach, but now they twisted on their feet, bringing their wands up towards him.

Bellatrix Lestrange had finally lifted her wand, an insane grin stretching across her face. "It's little-bitty baby Potter!"

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. "It's me you want!"

Hermione was shaking on the ground, her body completely limp.

"Are you so sure that you are what we want?" asked Bellatrix, her voice course and rough.

Harry swallowed. "I know what Voldemort is after: knowledge."

"Our Lord knows everything," hissed Bellatrix. "What could a filthy Half-blood possibly know that the Dark Lord does not?" Her wand was now pointing towards Harry with the other Death Eaters.

Standing quite calmly despite the danger he was in, Harry allowed a grin to spread. "Something that you do not know he is after. Clearly he doesn't trust you." He was playing a dangerous game, but if it kept Bellatrix's attention on him, maybe he would figure out a way to get Hermione to safety?

"HOW DARE YOU? The Dark Lord TRUSTS me with everything! You are a filthy LIAR!" snarled Bellatrix, stepping forward.

Harry grinned. He felt reckless. "Am I? Perhaps you should take it up with him before you think you are special to him, Lestrange?"

"_CRUCIO!" _

Pain erupted through Harry's body, but he _laughed_. He crumpled, his wand falling from his fingers. And then through his closed eyelids he saw a flash of light. There was a loud shriek and the curse was lifted. His body ached but Harry managed to get to his knees.

"Harry!"

He turned his head; that was Ron kneeling beside him.

"I thought I told you to get back to Hogwarts?" he asked, dazed.

"No, that's what Sirius told you to do but you disobeyed him. Besides, mate, I couldn't leave you alone to fight this lot, could I?" Ron held up a hand and hauled his friend to his feet; Harry's knees wobbling, but he kept his balance.

It was only then that he realised that he wasn't alone; the Death Eaters were fighting Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. But there were two people missing.

Bellatrix and Hermione were gone.

* * *

"What do you want?" growled Sirius, spitting at Voldemort's feet, not caring if his words meant instant death.

"You have something that I want," was the reply. "Unfortunately you have been rather difficult to obtain... that has now changed."

"Got fed up of your minions failing to bring me to you? Had to come out and do it yourself?"

"_Crucio." _Soft words, but the curse was still as painful as it had been before.

The curse was only lifted when Sirius collapsed once more to the ground, a scream being strangled from his throat.

"We could do this all day until you tell me what I want to know."

Sirius snorted. "As if I'm going to help you kill my godson." He knew Voldemort was after the Prophecy. The Dark Lord would know that Harry had succeeded in Occlumency: Sirius was the only other person who would know what he wanted and his job as an Auror meant that he was more out in the open and easier to catch.

"Do you want to die?" asked Voldemort, calmly.

"Not particularly. You're not really giving me any other choice." It was surreal talking to Voldemort like this. This _bastard _had killed James and Lily, and wanted Harry. He wouldn't let him get to him.

"There is always a choice," was the dark reply. He strolled away from Sirius, turning his back on him.

Sirius' eyes fell on his wand, lying feet away from him. He lunged towards it, the curse already on his lips as his hand grasped the wood, but a booted foot came crashing down on his wrist, breaking the bone in two. He yelled, his fingers opening; his wand dropping from his palm.

"I told you that you had a choice," whispered Voldemort.

Sirius didn't meet his gaze, only gritted his teeth.

"Bring him."

* * *

Remus groaned, his eyes adjusting to the bright light shining above him. _Wonderful, back in the hospital wing again._ He tried to sit up but a gentle arm pushed him back down. It was Dumbledore.

"What happened?" he asked, his tongue struggling to work as his head spun from the thumping headache he had. He had hit his head pretty hard as he had fallen.

"Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade," the Headmaster replied, "however, no one was injured."

"What about Sirius?" he asked. He saw briefly Dumbledore's eyes flicker.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean?" His chest constricted. _No, no, please no... _

"We found you lying outside The Three Broomsticks. You had suffered a nasty head wound but Madam Pomfrey has fixed you up. Sirius was nowhere to be found."

Remus' face paled. "They took him didn't they?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid so. Miss Tonks found his wand close to where you were discovered. The Order and the Aurors got to Hogsmeade shortly after Sirius sent word, however we were too late to reach Voldemort. He had already issued the retreat order by the time we had fought through the first group of Death Eaters. By the time we reached you, Sirius was gone."

"Does Harry know?" asked Remus.

"Not yet... the Aurors are briefing him on other events that happened."

Remus felt like he didn't want to know. What else could possibly have occurred?

"Miss Hermione Granger is also missing. We have reason to believe that she was taken as well, but for what purpose, we can only guess at."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Remember, if you kill me, you won't find out what has/will happen to Sirius and Hermione! **

**Next chapter: **_Harry and Ron talk to Dumbledore and Sirius and Hermione find themselves in the hands of the enemy. _

**Will be posted on Thursday. **

**the-writer1988**


	50. Explanations

**A/N) So, here we are with another update! I know its a rather boring chapter title... but I couldn't think of a better one... I think I'm running out of ideas, especially considering for chapter 55 I am unable to come up with a proper title for it! This is the last short chapter, the chapters following this one will all be between 3000-5000 words. Enjoy! **

**And I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty: **_Explanations_

They had been questioned and briefed by Kingsley Shacklebolt for hours but now they had been released having given enough information about the attack. As the only students who had stayed and fought, it was obligatory for the Aurors to question them, just in case they could help them with their investigation. When asked whether he could see Sirius, Kinglsey shook his bald head, telling Harry that the Headmaster wanted a word with him.

"Do you think the others know about Hermione yet?" asked Harry as he and Ron walked towards the Headmasters office, armed with the password.

Ron shrugged. His eyes were red and he had been very quiet since Kingsley had released them. "I don't know."

Harry bit his lip. "They'll get her back." He certainly thought they could.

"Harry, do you have any idea what Bellatrix Lestrange will do to her just because she is Muggle-born?" retorted Ron angrily, his eyes flashing and his face going red. "To people like her, Hermione is a disease that needs to be wiped out!"

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry reached out to Ron. "Don't think like that; there is always hope."

Ron puffed. "If she gets out of this, Hermione won't be the same!"

Awkward silence fell between them and by the time they reached the statue guarding the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron was walking behind Harry, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Do you want to come up?" asked Harry, tentatively. He said the password and the stairs began to rotate upwards, Harry (followed by Ron a moment later) stepped upwards, waiting for the stairs to stop rotating before taking the last few stairs and knocking on the wooden door in front of him.

The door opened and Harry was greeted by Professor McGonagall, whose sympathetic expression surprised him. "Potter, Weasley, please sit down."

Harry and Ron took the two chairs in front of the desk; their Transfiguration Professor standing behind them, her hands clutched in front of her.

"Before I continue, I must ask Harry, are you employing Occlumency?" asked Professor Dumbledore, his eyes sweeping all around the office, but avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry mentally checked his shields and found to his surprise that he wasn't. _That shouldn't have happened. _

"Please protect your mind. Stress and worry can cause the shields to fall without one knowing. You may find that in the coming days you will find it hard to keep the shields up; I must ask you to pay close attention to them. We cannot risk Voldemort getting into your mind, especially in light of what has happened today." Obviously Harry's surprise at finding his barriers down had not come as a surprise to Dumbledore.

Quickly, Harry inserted the shields, and sat back in his chair, waiting for the Professor to look at him. "Professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes focused upon Harry's and then moved away. "Did you feel any urge to attack me just now when I looked at you?"

"No sir," replied Harry, feeling confused.

"Good." The Headmaster's eyes focused on him once more and stayed put. "I thought it prudent that you heard this from me, Harry, rather than the Aurors. Miss Granger was not the only one taken by the Death Eaters this evening."

Harry felt his heart grow cold. Even before the words were uttered, he knew where his godfather now was: it explained his absence and why Kingsley had bypassed his question. "No..."

"I'm afraid to tell you that Sirius was captured as well. We are doing everything we can to find both Miss Granger and Sirius. We do have leads however any attempt at a rescue mission must be carefully planned. Neither of you will be permitted to participate –" here Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Harry shot him a warning glare, - "if a rescue becomes possible. It is my duty, Harry, to warn you that you cannot – under any circumstances – fall for any tricks. It is essential that you keep working on your Occlumency, if you do not, you will endanger yourself and others. You may have mastered the technique but you have lost two people you care for – you may find your barriers shattering without you knowing. Check them regularly and keep busy."

Harry nodded, not liking what the Headmaster wanted him to do. Did he really expect him to sit still while Sirius and Hermione were in the hands of Voldemort? _Sirius would want me to stay out of trouble. _

"If Voldemort gets into your mind he can send you false images that you may believe are real due to the circumstances... and could even be real... he will attempt this. Do not let him lure you into a trap."

"I won't," muttered Harry.

"Why did they take Hermione?" demanded Ron, when no one spoke for a few minutes.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, I was just getting to that," replied Dumbledore calmly. "Honestly, I do not know. Bait to lure Harry into a trap could be one of the reasons."

"It couldn't be because she's a Muggle-born and they hate people like her, is it?" snapped Ron.

"Mr Weasley!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore waved a hand in his colleague's direction. "It is alright, Minerva, it is understandable for Mr Weasley's outburst. He is worried about his friend; I would be too if I were in his position. The Order of the Phoenix, at this very moment, are working on locating Miss Granger. You know about the Order, having stayed at Headquarters during the summer, you know what we are capable of doing. Faith goes a long way in making what we want, happen. We have people working on this even now and we won't stop until we can retrieve both Mr Black and Miss Granger from enemy hands."

Ron didn't reply, but his face was burning brightly. Harry reached out to touch his friend's arm, his head whirling with the fact that two people he loved were in the hands of the enemy. _I have to keep a cool head. If I don't... _he shivered, not wanting to think about the consequences.

"Come along, boys," said Professor McGonagall. "I need to speak to Gryffindor House, I will escort you back as well."

"Oh, and Harry, your godfather might have informed you of our lessons. In light of recent events I request your presence in my office, tomorrow evening. Better to start as soon as possible rather than wait another week," added Professor Dumbledore as Harry and Ron followed McGonagall out of the office.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry.

* * *

They didn't even give anyone a chance to talk to them when they clambered through the portrait hole; Professor McGonagall behind them. Before she was through, Harry and Ron were halfway through the common room towards the stairs which would lead up to the boy's dormitory. They were at the door to the fifth year dorm rooms when they heard their head of house begin talking to the ensemble students. Her voice drowned out when they shut the door behind them.

Neither of them said a word: instead both sat down on their beds and laid there, unsure of what to do and wondering whether they would see Hermione or Sirius again.

They hadn't even drifted off to sleep by the time the rest of their dorm mates came to bed a few hours later, but none of them disturbed them, choosing to leave the two friends alone.

Harry lay on his back, mentally checking his barriers. _I'll end this one day, _he vowed.

* * *

When she awoke, Hermione found herself in a cold and dreary cell. She blinked rapidly trying to adjust her eyesight to the darkness. _Where am I? _The last thing she could recall was the sound of Bellatrix's laughter as she had tortured her. The force of Side-Along Apparition had knocked her fully unconscious. _What do the Death Eaters want with me? _

As she cast her eyes around the small, dank and dark cell she spotted another shape propped up against the wall on the far side of the cell. Her heart beating in her chest hard, Hermione crawled forward on her hands and knees. She took a sharp intake of breath as she recognised the other prisoner. Grey eyes flickered open as she approached. "Sirius?" she breathed.

"Hello Hermione," he said. He tried to move his arms but discovered to his chagrin that he could not. "Ah, hands tied behind back, that's a problem. Guess I'm more of a flight risk then you." He was also aware that the wrist that had been broken in Hogsmeade had been healed. _Odd, they don't usually do that... _It wasn't something he was going to concern himself with right now though.

Hermione swallowed, hardly daring to believe he was here. _He must have woken before me. He's not surprised to see me._ "Why are you here?"

She could see him raise his right eye eyebrow in the dim light. "Information that Voldemort wants. He's been after me for a while, surely you knew that?"

She nodded. "I did, but..."

"You want to know why they took you too, don't you?" he asked, guessing the reason for her hesitation.

Hermione crawled forwards and sat beside him, leaning her head back against the stone wall. "It's because of Harry, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," whispered Sirius quietly, "for me yes, but not for you."

"Then why?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking with just a little bit of fear.

Sirius sighed. "I don't want to say this because I hope I'm wrong..."

"I'm not afraid," she stated. "I want to know."

A small grin spread across Sirius' face. "Lily said that to me once, just before Harry was born that she wasn't afraid when she really was. I know you are, Hermione, and that's why I can't tell you."

"Would it better for me not to know because you want to protect me? Surely, it would be better for me to be prepared, even if you are wrong?"

Sirius groaned. "Please don't use that logic on me."

"I'm thinking that always works, right?" she teased. Despite their situation, it felt good to joke; it was the best way to deal with things.

"I swear you are Lily Evans re-incarnated," he mused. "She could always get me to talk when James could not. Got me into trouble a few times with James, she did."

Hermione grinned, but she didn't know what to say. She sat back; legs curled up to her chest, and laid her head on her knees, staring at the cell door that locked them in their prison. On the door was engraved a large M on a crest. It looked like it had been carved in. "Sirius, what does that M stand for?"

"Malfoy," he said bitterly.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" she gasped, shock running over her features.

"Unfortunately..." he replied. "We are in the cells of the manor house that belongs to the Malfoy family. With Lucius in prison, it seems this house has become Voldemort's headquarters. The Riddle House is too obvious a place to hold us – it would be the first place the Order will look. I'm sure Voldemort doesn't want me escaping so quickly." He tugged at the chains that held his hands behind his back. "Though this cell has only slightly changed since the last time I was last in here: the chains weren't here then."

"You were here before? Why?" demanded Hermione. When had Sirius ever visited the Malfoy residence?

"Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, is my cousin. When I was a kid I had to come here for socialising events." He rolled his eyes and would have crossed his arms if he had been able to. "When I started Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, going to those events which were filled with Slytherins was not the best place for me. My parents took no notice and my aunt felt that I needed to be taught a lesson for betraying my family's honour, so a lot of the time I spent trying to hide from Lucius Malfoy and my cousins: inevitably they caught up with me and as punishment they locked me in here, usually for a few days without food or water, I might add."

"But – but – but that's abuse!" Hermione was flabbergasted.

Sirius tried his best to shrug. "My parents approved of their actions. That was just one of many contributing factors that was the reason for why I ran away from home. Once I was sixteen, my parents could no longer drag me home from the Potter's. My family was not a nice one to be a part of, Hermione, that's why I fight back against them."

"Sirius..." began Hermione, but she didn't know what to say to him. What could she, who knew so little about the Wizarding World, say to a man that had been abused by his family just because he had not lived up to the dark and evil ways they supported?

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! I couldn't resist putting in that little bit of history for Sirius... I'd imagine that once it became clear he wasn't going to follow his family's path, he would not have been treated very nicely at all...**

**Next chapter: **_The House of Gaunt _in which Harry's lessons with Dumbledore finally start! **Will be posted on Monday. **

**the-writer1988**


	51. The House of Gaunt

**A/N) Thank you to everyone who reviewed. First, I'd like to mention about whether Sirius will live or die: I simply don't know. I haven't decided what will happen, however I do have ideas of what could happen and where to take this fic in the end. There are several scenarios I could choose from. However, it might be some comfort to you all that Sirius is my favourite character, however it doesn't mean I won't kill him off; but at the moment his fate in the grand scheme of this fic has yet to be decided, whereas with other characters prominent in this fic I have decided what will happen to them. Sirius' fate still hangs in limbo at the moment. **

**Secondly, I realise that there might be a lot of anticipation regarding this chapter, to see how I make it differ from Half-blood Prince, however, due to how my planning worked out, it was impossible to make much of a difference, however I feel that these memories need to be shown. _The Secret Riddle _- Chapter 56 in this fic - does differ because of who accompanies Harry in his lessons with Dumbledore from then onwards, which allowed me to strike up conversations throughout the memory itself, but with _The House of Gaunt _the lack of that character prevented me from doing much with it, however I have tried my best to explain, rather then show this memory to hopefully make it less painful to read. **

**In compensation for lack of originality in this chapter, I have provided a preview of the next chapter at the end of this one. **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **This chapter borrows dialogue and situations from _Chapter Ten: The House of Gaunt _from _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince._ I do not own these passages.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: **_The House of Gaunt_

**Sunday 4****th**** October 1995**

Both Harry and Ron avoided the majority of the school body the next day, declining to speak to anyone save for Neville, Dean or Seamus. They didn't even go to meals, asking for their dorm mates to get them something to eat, even though they didn't feel like eating. They understood they had to, especially since Fred and George had entered their dormitory and ordered them to eat and to not neglect themselves as neither Sirius nor Hermione would want them to do that to themselves on their account.

They had already been told that Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school once more. Sirius' and Hermione's capture had quickly spread and he had openly boasted that 'Potter could not show his face now that his godfather and the Mudblood were dead'. When he had heard this, Harry had had to fight the urge to throw on his invisibility cloak and infiltrate the Slytherin Common Rooms and hexing Malfoy for what he had said. Malfoy clearly thought that Sirius was getting his just dessert for capturing his father in the first place.

"Harry?"

"Remus?" Harry sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Ron had briefly left the dormitory on the insistence of Fred and George Weasley; Harry now suspected that Remus had asked them to distract their brother. It was easier for Remus to go to Harry, rather than Harry leave the dormitory, especially since he didn't want to face the school at this time. He would have to tomorrow, but until then he would avoid that for as long as he possibly could. He figured that the Weasley brothers had gone to the seventh year dormitories: it would be the most sensible thing to do considering Ron was distraught over Hermione. Harry was too, but he felt guilty over worrying more about Sirius then his best friend. Sirius was the only family he had left – he didn't want to lose him. He fixed his green eyes upon Remus Lupin, who had sat down opposite Harry on Ron's bed. "What are you doing here?"

A small smile crossed his ex-Defence Professor's face. "I figured you might need someone to talk to. I'd be out helping with the search if I hadn't hit my head rather hard. I need to take it easy for a few days." He grimaced. "Harry, the Order and the Aurors are doing everything they can to locate Sirius and Hermione, you know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded, tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. _I will not cry. I just can't! _"I can't lose him," he eventually said, "or Hermione."

"You won't," urged Remus, grabbing Harry's hand. "If anyone can survive in Voldemort's hands and protect another prisoner, Sirius can. He's an Auror and has been trained to fight back all the time. I know you want to help –"

"But I know I can't," interrupted Harry, raising a hand to stop Remus from replying. "If I show myself it will give Voldemort an incentive to attack and kill me. If I stay put and try to carry on with my life, the worst he can do is kill Sirius and Hermione."

Remus hesitated and Harry wondered what he was debating whether he should say something or not.

"Whatever you are thinking, tell me," said Harry. "I think I deserve to know."

Sighing, Remus flipped a hand through his greying hair. "We are certain that Sirius was Voldemort's target during the Hogsmeade attack, regardless of whether you were there or not. He knew in advance that Sirius was going to be there, and planned it that way. None of the Death Eaters actually attacked students –"

"Save for Hermione," stated Harry, crossing his arms and glaring at Remus.

"I was just getting to that," he admitted, feeling a little awkward. "We've always known that Bellatrix Lestrange has had a fascination with Muggle-borns; if one came into her sight and she knew they were one, she would attack. Hermione was unfortunate. Professor Dumbledore believes that Mr Weasley may be right in Hermione's fate... If she's just sport for Bellatrix, then Sirius will do everything in his power to protect her, regardless of what happens to him. We do not believe that the Dark Lord has any use for Hermione, but with Sirius he does. He _was _the target; Hermione wasn't, but got caught because of some sick woman's desires to hurt anyone who isn't of a pure blood descent." His intelligent blue eyes bore into Harry's green ones. "I know it is not what you want to hear but..." he hesitated, blinking slowly, as if he was trying to come to a difficult conclusion, "I think its best that you are prepared for the worst."

Harry nodded, dropping his chin to his chest. He didn't want to lose either of them, but if he was to lose one, Hermione would be the most likely. Voldemort needed Sirius alive, Hermione he did not. He shivered as coldness sprung up his body. _Don't think about it, Harry. They'll be fine. They'll both survive. I just have to believe it._

_

* * *

_

"Good evening, Harry," smiled Professor Dumbledore, serenely. His hands were clasped in front of him. The circular office looked just as it had always done: delicate instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring. Portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Fawkes the phoenix, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Harry with bright interest.

"Hello, sir," said Harry, sitting down on the offered chair. He didn't feel like he could do this tonight; he had been asked to attend – he understood that the lessons were important, but wasn't finding Sirius and Hermione more so then what he had to learn?

"I know what you are thinking, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore quietly, "you feel that we shouldn't be here, that I should be concentrating on finding your godfather and friend. I have people working on that, Harry. What you need to learn will help you. These lessons are required so that I can give you certain information, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fourteen years ago. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, I may be wrong."

"But you think you are right?" said Harry, still feeling awkward, sitting in the office. He really did feel like he should be doing something else.

"Naturally, I do," inclined the headmaster.

"Sir, does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me survive? Sirius didn't elaborate when I last spoke to him..." A spark of pain tugged in his chest. He mentally pushed it down, knowing that he couldn't afford to become distracted. _Sirius would want you to concentrate and to learn..._

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy, and I certainly hope that it will enable you to survive," said Dumbledore casually. He got to his feet and walked around his desk towards a cabinet that sat beside his office door. Harry tried to peer around the wizard's form, but could not discern what he was seeing. As Dumbledore turned back, Harry saw that he was holding a shallow, stone basin that was etched with odd markings around its rim. He recognised it from when the headmaster had told him about the prophecy. He had used it to show him Professor Trelawney making the prophecy that was now dictating his life.

"This, Harry, is a Pensieve," as he hauled it onto the desk in front of Harry. "It allows me to store all my innermost thoughts and memories, where I can then view them at any time I desire. We will be entering the Pensieve together."

Harry swallowed, his throat was suddenly dry. "Where are we going, sir?"

Dumbledore pulled a crystal bottle, containing a swirling silvery-white substance, from his robe pockets. "For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane. He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you could please stand..." Pointing his wand at the bottle, the cork flew out, and Dumbledore tipped the substance into the Pensieve, where it swirled and shimmered, becoming neither liquid nor gas. "After you." Gesturing toward the bowl, Dumbledore motioned for Harry to go first.

"What do I do, sir?" asked Harry, feeling nervous. What was he supposed to do?

"Lean forward, touch the substance. It will take you as soon as you make contact, do not be scared."

Harry nodded, bending forward, taking a deep breath and plunged his face into the silvery substance. He felt his feet leave the floor; he was falling through whirling darkness and then he was blinking in dazzling sunlight. Before his eyes had even adjusted, Dumbledore landed beside him.

They were standing in a country lane bordered by high hedgerows beneath a summer sky. Ten feet in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormous, thick glasses that reduced his eyes to tiny specks within the frames. It was clear by his clothing that he was attempting to look like a Muggle, but failing miserably by the odd assortment of clothes he had jumbled together. The man had to be Bob Ogden.

Ogden had set off at a brisk walk down the lane; the spectres of Dumbledore and Harry following behind. A wooden sign was embedded on the side of the road; Ogden heading towards Little Hangleton. The lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a view of a whole valley that lay out in front of them. Harry hurried to catch up as Ogden put on a trot, following Dumbledore's lengthening strides. The lane curved again to the right, and when they rounded the corner, they saw the tail end of the frock coat Ogden wore, vanishing through a gap in the hedge.

Headmaster and student followed the narrow dirt track that was bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows. The path sloped and was crooked, rocky and there were holes in the road; it seemed to head for a patch of dark trees. Eventually Ogden came to a halt, drew his wand, and amongst the trees, Harry could see a house amongst the dark trees, hidden from view by the odd tangle of trunks that wound their way up the side of the house. It looked dilapidated, as if no one lived there, but as soon as Harry considered that thought, one of the dirty windows was thrown open and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued out from it. It was inhabited. A dead snake had been nailed to the front door.

As Harry stepped forward to follow Ogden's progress along the path to the front door, there was a loud crack from above, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing in front of Ogden.

"_You are not welcome!" _

Harry watched, confused as Ogden said that he couldn't understand him. The man brandished a wand in one hand and a short and bloody knife in the other. His thick hair was matted with dirt; his eyes were small and dark, staring in opposite directions.

"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Of course, sir," replied Harry. "Why can't Ogden -?" And then his eyes fell on the dead snake nailed to the door and realisation kicked in. "He's speaking Parseltongue!"

"Very good," nodded Dumbledore, returning his attention to the unfolding scene in front of them.

Harry swallowed and focused his gaze once more. What followed was something he would never contemplate doing to a Ministry official. The man in rags _attacked _Ogden, causing nasty yellowish goo to cascade out of his nostrils. It was then that an elderly man came running out of the cottage. He was shorter than the first; his shoulders were broad and his arms overlong. He had bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair and a wrinkled face. He didn't seem to care that his son had attacked Ogden – he seemed to have expected his son to defend himself. No help was forthcoming from the elder man about the goo running down Ogden's face, so he pointed his wand at his nose and the flow stopped at once. The older man spoke in Parseltongue, instructing the younger man to get into the house. Intrigued, Harry listened as he learnt that Morfin Gaunt, the son, was the one Ogden had come to see, but the older man seemed more interested in discovering whether Ogden was a pure-blood.

After much deliberation between the two, Mr Gaunt finally allowed Ogden into his house. Following them, Harry found himself in one of the smallest houses he had ever seen. Three rooms, that was it: a main living area which served as a kitchen as well, and two other rooms branched off, to which Harry assumed must be a bedroom and a bathroom. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside a fire, playing with a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue. In the corner of the small room was a young girl, wearing a ragged gray dress that corresponded directly with the colour of the stone wall she leant against. She stood beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf above it. Her hair was lank and her face was plain and pale. She looked defeated.

Harry returned his attention towards the conversation now passing between Ogden and the Gaunt men. It seemed that Morfin had performed magic in front of a Muggle the night before (here, the woman in the corner – Merope – dropped one of the pots she had been trying to reach on the shelf above the stove, and her father verbally a_bused her _because of it, even more so when she couldn't mend the shattered pot); the words Harry heard made his blood boil with anger. How could people treat their own flesh and blood the way Mr Gaunt was treating his daughter? Harry had, had his fair share of verbal abuse from the Dursleys, but never to _the _extent he was seeing now in Bob Ogden's memory. _Was this how Sirius was treated for being a blood-traitor, for not following the code of the Blacks? _

Nor Mr Gaunt or Morfin seemed interested in what Ogden was there to say; they showed no remorse for the Muggle that Morfin had quite clearly assaulted. They scoffed at the summons that Ogden had bought with him, summoning Morfin to a hearing at the Ministry. Harry could not contain his shock when Gaunt yelled at Ogden calling him a 'filthy little Mudblood', and he was mightily impressed when Ogden stood his ground against such _racists_. It was only when Ogden dared to reply that he had been under the impression of speaking to Mr Gaunt that Gaunt shoved his hand before Ogden's eyes, showing him a black-stoned ring he was wearing on his middle finger.

And the situation only got worse.

Incensed that Ogden didn't seem to understand who the Gaunt's really were, the elder Gaunt rushed towards his daughter, grasping her by the throat, dragging her forwards to show a gold chain around her neck. As Merope spluttered and gasped for breath, Mr Gaunt puffed out his chest in pride and proclaimed:

"_Slytherin's! Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?" _

He spat at Ogden's feet, and yet he still stood his ground. He carried on with his job, not caring that he was in a potentially dangerous situation. And still Mr Gaunt continued to throw insults about the Muggle attack, ignoring the fact that Ogden was issuing Morfin with a notice for a hearing that was due to take place on the 14th September to answer the charges that had been made against him.

And then the atmosphere changed, and Harry took a sharp breath, as the sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices drifted through the open window. Everything went silent, and Harry could not help but notice that Merope had gone starkly white, her upper body shaking. The voices outside were _talking about the Gaunt's_. It was clear that Morfin took this as an insult, as he made to get up, but his father warned him to stay down.

"Listen carefully, Harry," said Dumbledore, patting him on the shoulder.

Poor Merope must have known what was coming, for Morfin began to taunt her. He _knew _who had been passing. The Muggle that had been passing, Merope liked to watch whenever he passed. Morfin's expression turned vicious as his sister's got steadily more terrified. Harry did not like where this was going. It was clear by the tinge of hissing to their speech that Ogden did not understand a word the Gaunt's were saying. Morfin seemed delighted that he had hexed this Muggle. And that was when Mr Gaunt lost control and flung himself at his daughter once more, hands outstretched and closing around her throat, even as he screamed in her face for being a _'disgusting little Squib, and a filthy little blood traitor'_.

"NO!" yelled Harry, at the same as Ogden, who had whipped out his wand and cried: "_Relashio_!"

Gaunt went flying away from his daughter; incensed with rage at his attack on his father, Morfin leapt for Ogden brandishing the bloody knife he had been holding earlier. Ogden ran for his life.

Dumbledore pulled at Harry's arm, motioning for them to follow the retreating form of Ogden. Harry obeyed, Merope's screams echoing in his ears.

They followed hastily, catching up to Ogden just as he hurtled out onto the main lane and collided with a glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both rider and the girl sitting beside him roared with laughter as Ogden scrambled to his feet and fled from sight.

"I think that will do, Harry," said Dumbledore, grasping his student's elbow and tugging gently. Within a few seconds they were both standing once more in the headmaster's office.

Their feet had barely touched the ground before Harry was asking questions. "What happened to the girl in the cottage? Merope?"

"She survived," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk. "Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convinced by the Wizenfamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkabn. Marvolo, who had injured several Minsitry employees in addition to Ogden, received six months."

"Marvolo? I've heard that name before..." repeated Harry wonderingly. "Hold on... Tom Marvolo Riddle! That old man was Voldemort's grandfather!"

Dumbledore smiled in approval. "That's right, I am glad to see you are keeping up. Marvolo, his son Morfin, and his daughter, Merope, were the last of the Gaunts, a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins. Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Marvolo was born. He, as you saw, was left in squalor and poverty, with a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."

Harry leaned forward in his chair. "So, Merope was Voldemort's mother?"

"It does, and it so happens that we also had a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed?"

Harry nodded. "The Muggle Morfin attacked? The man on the horse?" It was all clicking into place.

"Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion for."

"And they ended up married?" asked Harry, disbelief evident in his voice. How could they have ended up married?

"You are forgetting that Merope was a witch," said Dumbledore. "I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorised by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then I am sure she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from her desperate life she had led for eighteen years. Can you think of a measure that Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead?"

Harry mused, running through solutions in his head. "A love potion?"

"I, too, am inclined to think she used a love potion. It would not have been difficult, some hot day when Riddle was riding alone, to persuade him to take a drink of water. Within a few months of the scene we just witnessed, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope. The villagers' shock was nothing compared to Marvolo's. He returned from Azkaban, expecting to find his daughter dutifully awaiting his return with a hot meal ready on his table. Instead, he found a note of farewell, explaining what she had done."

"What happened to Marvolo, sir?" asked Harry.

"From all that I have been able to discover, he never mentioned her name or existence from that time forth. The shock of her desertion may have contributed to his early death — or perhaps he had simply never learned to feed himself. Azkaban had greatly weakened Marvolo, and he did not live to see Morfin return to the cottage."

"And Merope? She… she died, didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?" remembered Harry. He had learnt this back in his second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and he had been dragged into a memory of the young Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, he was brought up in an orphanage," said Dumbledore, clasping his hands together and leaning forward. "From here we must guess. Within a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumour flew around the neighbourhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted. When they heard what he was saying, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for this reason."

"But she did have his baby," pointed out Harry.

"But not until a year after they were married. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant."

"What went wrong?" asked Harry. "Why did the love potion stop working?"

"I believe that Merope could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means, who loved him very much. I think that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son," said Dumbledore sadly. "Perhaps if he had done, the Lord Voldemort we know of today, could have been saved from the dark route he has tread upon for so many years."

Harry was silent, unsure of what he could say.

"I think that will do for tonight, Harry," said Dumbledore after a moment or two.

"Yes, sir," said Harry as he got to his feet.

"Harry, I must ask you to not share what you have learnt with anybody. I would have suggested Mr Weasley and Miss Granger but considering the circumstances, I do not think that it would be wise at the present time."

Harry nodded, trying to ignore the pain that had suddenly gripped his heart at the mention of Hermione. _She'll be fine, she has Sirius with her. _As he reached door, his eyes flickered over one of the little tables that supported so many of Dumbledore's strange silver instruments, to find a gold ring set with a large, cracked, black stone, embedded within it. "Sir, that ring, on this table, isn't it the same ring Marvolo Gaunt showed Ogden?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "The very same."

Now he was thoroughly confused. "But how come you have it, sir?"

"I acquired it very recently," explained Dumbledore, "shortly after your birthday, in fact."

"Sir, does the ring have anything to do with the condition of your hand?" It was a question that Harry fully expected to be rebuffed, and he was not wrong.

Dumbledore hid his hand behind his back, smiling at his young charge. "Not tonight, Harry. Goodnight!"

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Broken - _in which Sirius and Hermione's situation gets worse; Harry has a brainwave and Voldemort is vindictive. _**Will be posted on Thursday. **

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988**

**

* * *

Preview of Chapter 52: **Broken (Can you guess who is saying what to who or who the sentences are referring to?)

"Hey, Potter! I bet your blood-traitor of a godfather is dead by now, Potter! I'm surprised you didn't run off to save him! I thought you _loved him! _I guess you feel Black isn't worth your bother! Not a very good substitute for a parent was he, especially since he missed the first twelve years of your life? And what about that filthy little Mudblood too -"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ATTACKING MR MALFOY LIKE THAT?"

* * *

And that was when the screaming began.

* * *

_Of all the places to put the thing, why did I put it in my back pocket?_

_

* * *

_"You know what type of Wizards my family were and what they thought of Muggle-borns. Some of them would take their hatred to the extreme."

* * *

"You are here for one reason only. Do you know why that is?"

* * *

"That's what I was told. The Dark Lord is now very happy."

* * *

**That's it folks. Not much of a preview, but the next chapter is rather difficult to pick and choose a specific scene to post a preview of, so I decided to pick and choose sentences from various scenes instead. I hope its worth while. Remember, next update will be Thursday. :)**


	52. Broken

**A/N) Here we go, the next chapter. I am currently working hard on chapter 58, so updates will continue to be twice weekly, as long as I stay this far ahead of myself. I think, those who attempted to guess where the sentences were from in the last chapter, no one got them all right, however you did get some of the guesses right. So, congratulations to those who succeeded in guessing what was right! **

**Without further ado, I present chapter 52. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: **_Broken_

**Monday 5****th**** October 1995**

**HOGSMEADE ATTACKED! **

That was the headline of the morning's _Daily Prophet. _Full details had been released by the Ministry of Magic concerning the attack and the capture of both Sirius and Hermione. Evidently, they had to mention that Harry had been in the thick of things and that he had been trying to save his godfather and friend from being taken; what they didn't realise was that Harry had not known that Sirius had been in any trouble when he had rushed back to save Hermione.

He could not help but feel exposed as he ate his breakfast in the Great Hall; eyes focused on him and Ron, and he shivered subconsciously as he heard someone claim that he had not tried to prevent their kidnap at all, especially since he had not shown his face since the attack. Anger boiled away inside him but he couldn't afford for comments to hurt him like that; he had to remain calm and _hope _that that Order was working to the best of their ability to save both Sirius and Hermione.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry sighed. Malfoy again, full of arrogance that he had lost when Sirius had captured his father. He refused to look over his shoulder; refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction that he was after. _Ignore him, he is just trying to bait you into rising and losing your temper... _Hermione's words echoed in his head. She had said that before on many other occasions when Malfoy had taunted him or Ron. He grabbed his bag from underneath his seat, swung his legs over the bench, muttered a quick sorry to Ron for leaving him, and began to move up the Great Hall, aware of the many eyes that were upon him as he hastily made his way towards the exit.

Laughter echoed behind him; blood pounded in his ears. And then –

"I bet your blood-traitor of a godfather is dead by now, Potter! I'm surprised you didn't run off to save him! I thought you _loved him! _I guess you feel Black isn't worth your bother! Not a very good substitute for a parent was he, especially since he missed the first twelve years of your life? And what about that filthy little Mudblood too -"

Harry whirled, his right hand already fumbling for his wand, but he was too late as a flash of red light impacted against Malfoy's chest and he went flying back from his own seat and impacting against an unfortunate student that had been passing behind him as Ron had sent the jinx.

"MR WEASLEY!"

Glancing towards the staff entrance, Harry saw Professor McGonagall striding through it; her face red with anger and her eyes flashing. Her hat was lopsided on her head, and she strode towards Ron, a look of utter disbelief on her face. Quickly tucking his wand away, Harry began to move slowly away, backing further up the hall. He didn't need something else to be angry about.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ATTACKING MR MALFOY LIKE THAT?" yelled Professor McGonagall, standing in front of Ron, arms folded across her chest.

Harry bit his lip and slipped through the door.

"I SEE YOU, MR POTTER!"

Harry gulped and slipped back inside the hall. "I didn't do anything, Professor. I would have done if I hadn't been slow." There was no point in holding back his feelings on the matter; he'd be in line for a detention anyway. Everyone in the hall was staring at him and Ron, wondering what Professor McGonagall would do next.

Across the hall, beside the Slytherin table, Malfoy was clambering to his feet, his cheeks flamed in embarrassment. The look he was giving Harry was mutinous.

"Weasley, you will receive a detention for your attack on Mr Malfoy; Mr Malfoy, you will also receive a detention for deliberately baiting Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to even think about attacking you." Her eyes sought Harry's and he swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous, wondering what his Head of House was going to give to him as punishment. "Potter, you will receive ten house points to Gryffindor for demonstrating the ability to walk away, although you did admit you would have attacked Malfoy if Mr Weasley had not got there first, however I appreciate your honesty in this circumstance."

To say he was not astounded was an understatement; Harry was quite simply shocked. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry turned away and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron to collect his detention details from McGonagall before their first class.

* * *

They had been separated sometime in the night; Hermione taken from his cell and placed somewhere he did not know. He was sure if Bellatrix was having his way with her, they would have made sure he could hear it. He remembered when his insane cousin had entered their little domain, how she had laughed gleefully at what the future held for the 'Mudblood'...

It had been shortly after that, maybe a few hours at least (it was difficult to predict how much time was passing since they had been captured) that Wormtail had unlocked their cell and ordered Hermione to move, threatening to hurt her if she did not do as he instructed. Hermione had obeyed, urged on by Sirius who had not wanted her to suffer anymore than necessary. Since then it had been deathly quiet.

_Please, please let her be alright. _

It was his duty as an Auror to protect her, yet he was stuck here, chained to the brick wall, unable to protect or save her. He growled in frustration, tucking at the binds that held them, willing them to break, but to no avail; they did not.

And that was when the screaming began.

* * *

The school day had not gone smoothly. Harry had, had to bear the constant stares of the students. It got so much that he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and used it to get to lessons unnoticed. Due to the mishap that had happened earlier in the day, Harry sat in his four-poster bed that evening, eating a plate of food that Neville had kindly bought to him.

Sitting there alone and with his thoughts to himself, it was only then that an idea crossed his mind as he sat staring across the room at the mirror beside Dean's bed. It twinkled, only slightly when he blinked and then he remembered. Ignoring the food beside him, Harry dived for his bag and extracted the small mirror Sirius had given him. Could this be the key? Could this help them locate Sirius and Hermione, if Sirius was able to answer?

His heart thudding quickly in his chest, Harry spoke his godfather's name aloud and waited, not daring to hope for a miracle, but wondering if they might have a chance...

* * *

He felt the slight vibration beside his thigh and Sirius' eyes widened in surprise as he recognised it for what it was. He had no way of reaching it! _Damn hands! _They had charmed the mirrors to respond to names only... maybe it would work without him needing to be looking directly at it?

"_James Potter!" _he said, waiting to see if the risk he had taken, worked.

A muffled voice came from below. "Sirius?"

"Harry, is that you?" he said as loud as he dared.

"Yeah," replied Harry, his voice somewhat distant, but understandable nonetheless, despite the obstacle between them.

_Of all the places to put the thing, why did I put it in my back pocket?_

"Erm, why is it all dark?" asked Harry.

Sirius sighed. "Because the mirror is in my back pocket and I can't reach it. I'm a little tied-up at the moment. I didn't know whether the mirror would respond if I said the name aloud or not. I took the risk. I don't think we have long... I'm sure the cell I'm in is guarded day and night..." He had not been able to confirm that theory since his capture, but he was certain that Voldemort probably had a way of monitoring him. He wouldn't just leave Sirius alone: the Dark Lord understood what Black's could do when left to do what they wanted; Bellatrix was a perfect example of that and Hermione was paying the price.

The screams had since stopped in the minutes leading up to Harry's call, and he had no idea how much time had passed since they had started.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice pulled him from the thoughts that he was being dragged down to.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to lower his head as far as he was able so that he was closer to the mirror in his pocket.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Malfoy Manor," he stated immediately, "in the cells. I believe this may be Voldemort's official headquarters for now, unless he decides to move elsewhere."

"Is Hermione with you?"

Sirius bit his lip. How truthful should he be? Could he tell his godson the truth about what was _really _happening to her? A shrill shriek echoed above him, and he heard cackling, mad laughter and he winced. That should be him not Hermione suffering that.

"What was that?" Evidently Harry had heard the sound. "Sirius, was that Hermione? What are they doing to her?" A sense of urgency had entered his godson's voice. "You have to tell me!"

Aggravated by the situation he was in, Sirius tugged once more at the chains around his wrists. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not pull free. Sighing, he leant back against the wall. "Harry, I would never lie to you, and I know you are a smart lad. You know what type of Wizards my family were and what they thought of Muggle-borns. Some of them would take their hatred to the extreme." How could he not tell Harry? After all, if there was a chance of a rescue, what was happening to Hermione now was not something one could easily recover from, especially if his _cousin _went as far as she had done with Frank and Alice Longbottom and had attempted to do so on Augusta Longbottom only the month before.

"They're hurting her." It wasn't a question, more a statement, but one that Sirius felt deserved confirmation of.

"Yes," he whispered, "they are."

Silence reigned for a long while and Sirius began to suspect that Harry had ended the conversation without telling him, but he was proven wrong when his godson's voice came over the connection once more.

"I have to go, Sirius. Professor Dumbledore needs to know where you are. Maybe the Order can get you and Hermione out before any permanent damage is done."

"Maybe." He didn't like how his godson calmly described what had happened to the Longbottom's, but considering the situation, he could not fault him for keeping a cool head. "I'll see you soon, Harry."

Harry did not reply, so Sirius waited in the darkness on his own, hoping that Bellatrix would not go too far with Hermione before she could be rescued.

* * *

**Tuesday 6****th**** October 1995**

Hogwarts Castle was not usually bustling with activity in the early hours of the morning, but the Order of the Phoenix was assembling for an urgent meeting in the Great Hall. The House entrances had all been sealed to prevent any students from wandering about after hours and hearing sensitive information that could find its way into the wrong hands.

The house tables had all been moved together to form one big one. Every member, including the Auror division, which had been inducted into the Order in the last few hours since Harry Potter had informed Albus Dumbledore of the whereabouts and location of Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, were seated around the table. No one had been forgotten. This operation was simply too important to not have everyone helping in any way they could. Despite the knowledge that there was a traitor within the Order, Dumbledore felt that summoning everyone together was the best bet, even if it meant that Voldemort was informed in advance of any action they took: at least they were doing something.

With everyone seated, Albus Dumbledore raised his arms for silence and the chatter that had been building between members fell and every eye in the hall turned towards the wizened Wizard that headed the Order.

"I have called all of you here today at short notice to discuss a plan that will allow us to rescue both Hermione Granger and Sirius Black from Voldemort's hands. I was told, from a reliable source, that they are being held at Malfoy Manor and not at the Riddle House as we originally suspected. We cannot leave them to die; it is imperative we rescue them." The eyes of Albus Dumbledore studied the face of every witch and wizard that sat in the hall. "Doing nothing is not an option. Tonight, we need to decide on a plan of action, if we are to recover them. A rescue attempt must be made within three days at the latest otherwise I fear that Miss Granger will no longer be with us." He disliked having to talk about a student like that but it was necessary to get his point across.

"We can have a plan of action and authorisation from the Minister by midday today," said Alastor Moody, his eye swivelling in its socket, as he looked around at the assembled Aurors before firmly focusing on Kingsley. "Shacklebolt, it is doable?"

As they would be assaulting a Wizarding household that – despite Lucius Malfoy's incarceration on Azkaban – was still considered respectable, they simply could not attack without authorisation.

"If we do not dawdle in making an acceptable plan, then yes," answered the black wizard. He was already pulling out a piece of parchment when the hall erupted in chatter as varying members of the Order of the Phoenix threw suggestions at him and what exactly could be done.

It would be a long night while they planned for what would be an impossible task to achieve, unless it was planned out to precision.

* * *

For Ron's sake, Harry had quietly decided to not tell him that he knew where Sirius and Hermione were or what was happening to their friend. He had only risked speaking to Sirius once more since their initial conversation in which he had informed him that the Order was working on a plan of action but he didn't know exactly what, as Dumbledore was keeping Harry away from it all. Much as he wanted to help, Harry understood that he simply could not. He knew that if he faced Voldemort again, before he was ready, he would be killed. He wanted to help Hermione and Sirius: the only thing stopping him was his heart. His head was telling him to go and do something rash; attempt to storm Malfoy Manor without knowing where it was, or listen to his heart that informed him the Order would get them back. He had to learn and acquire the knowledge that Dumbledore was giving him in their private lessons before fighting Voldemort. Before that task was complete, facing him would not be worth the effort as Harry had a feeling that Voldemort could not simply be killed in the logical sense.

As Tuesday dawned, three days had passed since Sirius and Hermione had been taken. Three days of worry had gone by. He couldn't help but wonder if today would be the day a rescue attempt was made?

* * *

Ever since his capture, Sirius had been left alone; he hadn't even seen or heard of Voldemort being in the place. It had always been Hermione who had been the victim, taken from their small cell every few hours, and tortured. She was holding up, despite what his insane cousin was putting her through. Unusually for Bellatrix she was taking her time over destroying Hermione's life, making her suffer more than one would usually, but then she had all the time in the world and no one to stop her.

He _knew _he had been the target of the Hogsmeade attack so why wasn't he being hurt? What other motive did they have other than to force him to hear Hermione screech in pain? He hadn't been fed either nor had he been given the luxury of a drink of water; he was severely dehydrated and that wasn't good.

_What is the point of taking the trouble to acquire me if you're not going to do anything with me? _He yelled internally at himself, his frustration nearly reaching boiling point.

As if in answer to his question, his door opened and light pooled in. Standing in the door frame was Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, and in a heap on the floor beside him, was Hermione. Her body was shaking erratically and whimpers came from her.

Sirius met Voldemort's fiery gaze and glared back at his captor.

"You are here for one reason only," began Voldemort, quite calmly, his wand not even in his hand, as he stepped further into the cell. "Do you know why that is?"

Sirius didn't even bother to answer; just kept his gaze unwavering upon the Dark Lord.

A simple nod was all it took and Hermione was screaming again, but this time Sirius could see it. As the poor girl flipped over, he saw tears falling down her cheeks... she wasn't insane yet. He understood now why they had left him alone. He had always tried to protect the innocent and he was failing in that promise by letting this happen. "Stop it!"

"Only if you say please, c_ousin_!" giggled Bellatrix, not lifting her wand away from Hermione.

He knew he would hate himself for what he had to do, but he couldn't bear to watch Hermione being hurt. She didn't deserve it. Bitter and angry with himself, Sirius locked his eyes onto his cousin's and said the three words that forced Bellatrix to lift her wand away from Hermione's convulsing form."Stop it, _please_!"

"Will you answer my question?" asked Voldemort quietly.

"You want to know the Prophecy," replied Sirius, miserably, dropping his head. How had he not guessed that this was what they would do to ensure he complied with their demands? They had been hurting Hermione for a few days, practically non-stop since their capture; how could he let that continue?

Voldemort began to smile. He knew. He always knew.

"Do you want the Mudblood to suffer more?"

"Don't call her that!" he yelled in anger, but clamped his mouth shut as Rodolphus Lestrange cast the Crucio curse upon Hermione once more.

He almost yelled in frustration at the horrible predicament he was in. What could he do? Voldemort couldn't find out the rest of the Prophecy... But Hermione... his eyes strayed to where she was lying on the floor, her cries getting weaker by the minute; the torture curse still upon her. They would keep her under it until he complied; he knew enough to know they wouldn't hesitate to kill her but he had the power in his hands to save her life... In telling Voldemort the Prophecy, Sirius would be betraying the very Order he had sworn to fight for and betray the person he loved most: Harry.

But he was an Auror... and he did have some training, but not as much as Snape and Harry had... Just maybe his half-formed, crazy idea could possibly work?

"Well, Black? She might not have long left... She's still _sane _for now... but how much are you willing to let her suffer? Will you protect your godson or will you protect a filthy Mudblood?"

Sirius swallowed, already hating himself for what he was about to do, but he had a chance to save Hermione and protect Harry, if he played his cards right. He started to speak: "The Prophecy..." His words stuck in his throat, but to his relief, the torture curse was lifted from Hermione. "The Prophecy says..."

And as Sirius recited word-for-word what the Prophecy said, Voldemort's red eyes gleamed in triumph.

* * *

**Wednesday 7****th**** October 1995**

"Headmaster, I have just returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord."

Albus Dumbledore lifted his head from the paperwork he had been reading through. A plan of action had been drafted up by the Aurors and approved by Rufus Scrimgeour; due to the importance of the mission they had not decided on a day or time to carry it out. That decision would be made within a few hours of the intended time. Only Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody knew when the assault was tentatively planned for. "What is it Severus?"

"The Dark Lord wishes me to tell you this – I would have informed you anyway – but this makes things easier since I was ordered too," began Snape, declining Albus' offer of the chair in front of his desk, "but he knows of the Prophecy. All of it. Black broke."

If Albus' face could have gone a shade whiter than it had already been, it would have. "Are you sure?"

Snape nodded. "That's what I was told. The Dark Lord is very happy; I do not think he would be if Black had not broken."

"And that's why they took Miss Granger," muttered Albus, "to convince him to tell them. I know Sirius far too well. If Miss Granger has been tortured -" Severus gave a stiff nod. "– then I can see why he would, especially if he was given an ultimatum. I cannot blame him for giving in to Voldemort's demands. It is still imperative that they are both rescued."

"There may be a window of opportunity to do just that," replied Snape carefully.

Albus Dumbledore met his spy's dark and calculating eyes. "When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"Why...did...you...do...it?"

Sirius looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, his hands wrapped around his knees. They had finally deemed to release him once he had done what they wanted; they had even been fed! But Sirius had let Hermione eat his portion of the small meal Voldemort had allowed them to eat. Hermione was shaking, lying on the floor, her face stark white. "Why did I tell Voldemort what he wanted?"

A small nod from Hermione prompted him to continue.

"Because I should be protecting you; if I hadn't answered they'd have continued until you'd died and possibly would have kept you alive until I did tell. I couldn't let that happen... You'd already suffered just because you are a Muggle-born. No one deserves to be tortured for their birth..." he replied. "Besides, I do know how to employ Occlumency... "

She lifted her head only slightly from the cold floor. "What... do... you... mean?" There was an odd, but inquisitive expression on her face.

"I think you know..." he whispered, a slight smile on his face.

"You... lied?" choked Hermione.

"Maybe..."

"But... but... how?" she stammered.

He shrugged. "By being able to employ Occlumency against Voldemort, I could stop him from reading my mind and discovering whether I was lying or not. He wouldn't know whether I was telling the truth or not, and he was using it when I told him the Prophecy... There is something that Voldemort might not know about the Black family. The heirs were always taught from a young age how to secure their thoughts from penetration... The only way Voldemort will know I'm lying is if I slip up or he's somehow monitoring what I say in here or one of the few Order members that know the full contents betray us..."

"If he finds out you've lied...?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking a little.

Sirius sagged. "I hope he doesn't because I don't think I'll be able to protect you if he does," he said quietly, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

"Oh."

* * *

They were ready.

Remus, fully healed from the head wound he had sustained during the Hogsmeade attack, stood at the front of the group of Aurors and the few Order members that were going on the rescue mission, in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The wards had temporarily been taken down, allowing them to Apparate in and out of the house.

The Ministry of Magic had authorised the use of the Unforgiveable Curses on any Death Eater that afternoon: the war had gotten to the point where they simply couldn't just capture the enemy – they would have to do unforgiveable things if they were to even have a chance of winning this war.

They were leaving in three groups: the first group would Apparate to the front gates of Malfoy Manor; the second to the back door of the Manor; the third (which Remus was a part of) would not leave until they got the signal that both groups were inside the house, in which they would then Apparate to the front gates and then rush to where group one would be and attempt, from there, to reach the cells. Everything depended on this mission: it was essential they did not fail.

Swallowing, Remus looked around at the people that had volunteered for this mission. Tonks stood within group one, her hair brown, rather than the usual bubble-gum pink she usually wore. Her face was set for battle. Despite her clumsiness, she was a competent Auror, and would, with further experience, rise to the top of her field. Remus couldn't help but admire her for her determination to fight back against the darkness, especially since the majority of her relatives fought for the side of the Dark Lord.

It was only when Kingsley Shacklebolt was about to take the stand to go over the debriefing one more time that a flash of light appeared in the room and a piece of paper fell onto the waiting table in front of the wizard.

Reaching toward it, Remus watched as Kingsley read the slip of parchment; saw his eyes widen in shock and horror. Hurrying over to him, Remus peered down at the parchment. Dumbledore's handwriting was clear, but what he saw gave him a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_They have been moved to The Riddle House. They know you are coming._

Someone, who had known that this mission was going ahead tonight, had betrayed them. The mission had been compromised. What could they do now?

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**First, I hummed and arred over whether Sirius should know Occlumency or not... and I figured that it might be something he would know, so I decided to give him that skill. As its a rare form of magic I thought it might be something that the old Wizarding Families would know, and considering Sirius is a part of one, I don't think its unreasonable to assume he might be able to employ Occlumency. Secondly, the issue with the prophecy, and Sirius giving in so easily. If he knew of a way that could possibly save her and still prevent Voldemort from finding the truth, I think he would do it - I don't think he would let Hermione continue to suffer if he thought he could save her. **

**The issue regarding Harry sitting still and doing nothing: firstly he is employing Occlumency, so Voldemort is not able to send him visions otherwise he would know where they were. Even though, in this chapter, he finds out where they are, he doesn't know exactly where Malfoy Manor is, so again, he can't do anything. I also think my Harry trusts the Order a lot more as he has not been kept in the dark, unlike in the original time-line; he also understands that if he does run off, he will be killed. But Harry's time will come so please bear with me. **

**Did people like the small snippets I gave of this chapter at the end of the last one? I didn't know whether people liked that or not and would like me to continue doing that if I am able to? I've looked over Chapter 53, and at the moment, I cannot find anything that I could include as a single snippet, so I've left them out for this chapter. **

**Next chapter: **Rescue? - _in which Remus has a brilliant idea and Sirius has an encounter with his rather insane cousin... _Will be posted on Monday.

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	53. Rescue?

**A/N) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am currently working on writing chapter 60, I hope to remain at this pace of writing and if all goes to plan, I should have this story finished by the end of November. At the moment I am managing to write 4-5 chapters per week all over 3000 words each, I could increase updates to three times a week, but I'm not going to do that until I completely finishing writing this fic, which considering the pace I am going, shouldn't be too long. **

**Without further ado, I present chapter 53: Rescue? **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the spells used in this chapter. They either belong to the creative mind of Robin4 or J. herself. I am just using them to play with.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: **_Rescue?_

"What are we going to do?" hissed Remus, as he read the note once more, taking in the delicate handwriting and parchment. Fawkes had bought the message that much was clear. It was the quickest and easiest way to send messages, especially if something came up. This was one of those times.

"If we don't go Voldemort will know there is someone of his followers is betraying him," said Kingsley, frowning in indecision. "We could lose whoever that is if they are discovered."

"Maybe we split?" suggested Remus. "We still go, but not all to Malfoy Manor. Undoubtedly, Sirius and Hermione will have guards at the Riddle House... I don't think we can leave them in Voldemort's hands any longer then they have been." He ran a hand through his brown hair, flicking it out of his eyes. "The first two groups Apparate as planned to Malfoy Manor, but the third group goes to the Riddle House. Group three is meant to wait for the signal; there is no rough time for us to arrive. We could get to the Riddle House, rescue Hermione and Sirius and then a few members of group three Apparate to Malfoy Manor and send off a signal to let you know that we've succeeded and you can withdraw. If you don't get that signal within thirty minutes, you leave on your own accord."

Kingsley studied Remus' face expectantly. "You've thought about that plan, Lupin. Ever thought of becoming an Auror?"

Remus looked taken back, and raised his hands in defence, slightly shocked by the question. "No, never," he said, quite hastily.

"Quick reaction time to think of an alternative plan, that is a good quality to have for an Auror," continued Kingsley. "With the amount of Aurors we are losing to guard Azkaban ever since the Dementors deserted us, we could use someone like you."

Remus' face hardened. "I fight for the Order. And the Ministry wouldn't employ me anyway."

"I'd fight for you."

"No, and that is my final answer," replied Remus. He looked at his watch. "We haven't got long to change the plan. Groups one and two will need to leave soon. If we don't show on time..."

"...he'll suspect something is wrong," finished Kingsley, grimly. Grasping his wand, Kingsley pointed it at his throat, muttering "_Sonorus", _before speaking aloud. "If everyone could please quieten down, we need to go over the mission details one last time..."

Everyone's attention turned towards Kingsley; silence fell, save for the sounds of feet rustling in nervousness or eagerness to get on with it. His dark eyes met everyone's gazes. A slight smile pulled at his lips. _If the traitor is in this room they'll get a surprise now. They won't have time to warn Voldemort about our change in plans. Thank god time is on our side. _A niggling thought at the back of his head. _For now. _

* * *

"Sirius, are you there?" Hermione's voice shook in the cold, damp cell they had been moved to. It was gloomier and dirtier than the one they had been in.

"I'm here," he replied. "We're not at Malfoy Manor anymore."

If he could see Hermione's face in the brief light they had, he would have been sure that it would have gone a shade whiter than it already was. "Where are we then?" she whispered, her voice almost broken with fear.

"I don't know. I know all of Malfoy Manor... unless of course he has added to it since I was last there but the decor does not strike me as something Malfoy would do. I've been wrong before, misjudged people..." he frowned. "Something's going on or something will be happening that has made them move us to a different location."

"A rescue attempt?" asked Hermione, tentatively. She didn't want to hope, but it was the only thing she could cling onto in this dark world she was currently in. "But... but... if that's the case, how do they know?"

Sirius sighed. "We've known for a while there is a traitor among the Order but we don't know who. If there is a rescue afoot, they're walking into a trap at the Manor."

Hermione hugged her knees, a small sob erupting from her chest. "Do you think...?"

"That we could still be rescued?" he asked, surprise written across his features. "Yes, I do." He moved towards Hermione, sitting beside her. He knew she needed someone to comfort her; understood that what she had suffered would haunt her. One could not easily recover mentally from what she had gone through, but she was holding up well, but the scars would not show themselves until they got out of there. He was under no delusions that there was a possibility that they could die in Voldemort's hands, however he also believed in his friends and the Order. "Just believe in friendship, in an unbroken one," he advised. "It helped me in Azkaban. I remembered James and everything he had done for me... his memory kept me alive... as well as knowing I was innocent."

"You shouldn't place your hope in friends, _cousin_; it will do you no good."

That was Bellatrix standing in the now-open doorway. Neither of them had noticed it opening. Her wand was out and pointing directly at Sirius. There seemed to be a manic glint in her eyes as she stepped into the cell, as if she had been given permission to do whatever she was about to do. Her eyes were only for Sirius; he could not suppress the shudder that ran up his spine.

"You should be very afraid, cousin," she purred sweetly.

_This is bad... _he thought.

* * *

"On three we will Apparate to our destinations," said Kingsley, his eyes sweeping around the dark room. "This is it, people. Be prepared for the unexpected." He clutched his wand in one hand. "One... two... three!" With a POP, groups one and two vanished, leaving Remus Lupin in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, amongst group three which was led by Alastor Moody and Hestia Jones. Group three consisted more of Order members rather than Aurors, however both Alastor and Hestia had been reassigned to group three in light of the new information. It was certain that there would be Death Eaters on guard so they needed experienced Aurors to help them in case the situation got too sticky for them to handle.

Remus glanced at his watch. One minute to go. In total there were twelve witches and wizards in the third group with fifteen in each of the other groups. Beside him stood Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher (he had been roped into the mission on Dumbledore's orders), Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Charadoc Doarbeor, Leanne Tomkinson, and finally Minerva McGonagall who was serving as the conduct that would get Hermione back to headquarters or Hogwarts, depending on her condition. The Headmaster had – unknowingly to most of the participants of the mission – lifted the Apparition wards from the Hospital Wing. Minerva and Remus were responsible for getting Sirius and Hermione to safety; they would not fight if a battle broke out, but if they had to, they would, but their individual tasks were to retrieve the captives.

"One." Alastor began the countdown.

Remus steeled himself for what was to come.

"Two." Focusing on the destination... "Three."

Group three Disapparated.

* * *

Sirius was screaming; Hermione pressed up against the wall, her eyes wide at the sight of him writhing on the ground. Bellatrix was the only one in the cell, and she was laughing. The wand moved away and Sirius stopped shaking, struggling to breathe through the pain his body was in.

"I'd be doing this to _her_," snarled Bellatrix, her eyes flashing over at Hermione's trembling form, "but my Lord ordered me not to. He will know if I disobey him..." Her eyes were alight with hunger. "But _you, blood-traitor, _I can have. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He flinched as her voice rose suddenly. "I...did...nothing!" he choked out.

"Then explain how your _precious _Order knew where to find you!" She kicked out at him, her booted foot connecting with his rib cage.

He gritted his teeth, biting down on the scream that rose in his throat. So there was a rescue mission afoot and they had been tipped off... hence the reason why they had been moved.

"No one was trusted with your location save for those most loyal to the Dark Lord!" she screeched. _"Crucio!" _

He writhed once more, this time unable to hold back the scream that was torn from him. _At least it's not Hermione... _

"STOP IT!" That was Hermione, her eyes alight with tears.

"Do not speak to me, you disgusting Mudblood!" Just because she could – and probably incensed at Hermione for yelling at her – Bellatrix withdraw the Cruciatus curse and then cast a far older torture curse that had once been used widely within the Wizarding Community before the Cruciatus Curse had been discovered. The word was pronounced softly – so unlike Bellatrix, who liked to emphasise what she did, rather loudly too. _"Carnificius!" _

Sirius felt his bones grind together painfully: this curse hurt a lot more then the Cruciatus. Unlike the Cruciatus, the victim of the curse would not suffer insanity if continually subjected to it. Still writhing on the ground, trying his best to throw it off, he found he could not summon the inner strength to do so.

And still Bellatrix laughed.

* * *

They appeared on the outskirts of the Riddle House estate to complete and utter silence. Remus tentatively looked around, his sharp eyes taking in his surroundings. Mad-Eye Moody and Hestia Jones were already moving forward towards the front door, their wands out and muttering spells under their breath, making sure that this wasn't a trap as well.

_Please, please let them be here... _thought Remus as he ran beside his former Transfiguration Professor towards the Riddle House. He had never seen McGonagall involved directly in any Order missions before, but the circumstances surrounding this one meant that she had to come along.

Quickly and quietly they made it through the entrance to the Riddle House; now standing on the dust covered wooden floor of the Manor, they could discern screams coming from below.

Remus' face paled as he realised that it was _Sirius_. He risked a glance at his companions and saw that he was not the only one looking white, and maybe a little bit ill. _If Hermione is down there too... _He didn't even want to contemplate what they could be doing to her as well...

"Alright, move quietly towards the kitchen," hissed Moody, lighting his wand. "Be on the lookout for _any _movement."

They moved silently through the hallway, the sounds of Sirius' screams getting louder by the second. Remus and McGonagall brought up the rear as they stepped into the kitchen; a door leading to the basement stood slightly ajar. Moody distinguished the light from the end of his wand, motioning for Remus and McGonagall to stay back. They didn't know how many Death Eaters were below in the basement; better for the two Aurors to go first.

Moody and Hestia Jones edged forward, quietly pulling the door open as slowly as possible but –

"What was that?" A harsh male voice said from below.

Everyone froze. The screams had stopped; they could hear hushed voices below them but could not hear the words, even with Remus' excellent hearing. Moody waved them back, holding his wand high, and then he lunged through the door, running down the stairs; Hestia Jones right behind him, curses flying from their lips as they attacked the group below. The other Order members descended and Remus and McGonagall followed.

Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Barty Crouch Junior were all engaged in a fight with the two Aurors and Order members. The Death Eaters were severely outnumbered, but that didn't stop Narcissa from taking down two Order members with a well placed stunning spell for one and a bone breaker curse on another member. Remus didn't even need to look at the body to know that Charadoc Doarbeor would not be getting up again.

It was too chaotic for either Remus or McGonagall to slip by and anyway, the cell that Sirius and Hermione inevitably were in had been closed. The basement had once been a traditional one, a storage area for the Riddle family, but Voldemort, upon 'acquiring' the house had converted the basement into a dungeon. Small cells lined the walls, heavy padlocked doors preventing anyone inside them from getting out.

The Death Eaters were putting up a hard fight, ducking back into one of the free cells for cover, preventing the Order members from taking any of them down.

"We have to get past them... Trust Voldemort to send his most psychotic followers to stand guard," growled Remus, his fingers tightening on his wand as he prepared to do battle. They had no option: they couldn't stay hidden waiting for a breakthrough. If they wanted it, they'd have to make it for themselves. He met his old Transfiguration teachers gaze. "Are you ready?"

A brief nod; they sprung out, joining the fight.

* * *

Hermione inched forward in the darkness towards Sirius' prone body. She could hear the sounds of battle beyond the closed cell door, but she didn't care about that now; her brown eyes were focused entirely upon the still form of her companion. There was a pool of blood collecting on the floor beside her, and she shifted around it to avoid getting her clothing dirty.

"Sirius?"

There was no answer.

She swallowed. She had seen first-hand what Bellatrix had done to him to get him to talk. Many of them had been spells she had not even heard of. _Those are the type of spells you won't even learn at school... _

Carefully, she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him, but he did not stir. Bellatrix had been attempting to revive him before the battle had broken out. Not content with not getting any answers from him, she had vowed to carry on until he told her how the Order knew that they had been at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had no idea herself; she was just grateful that Sirius 'giving' into Voldemort's demands had spared her _this _pain, but she was willing to bet, that if the Order failed outside, the Dark Lord would reverse that command: she knew Sirius wouldn't be willing to let her suffer anymore then she had already done so.

A high screech from Bellatrix echoed from outside the door, and a look of fear crossed Hermione's face; the unfamiliar spell made her wonder what exactly it had done to her opponents.

"_Iugulra!" _

Moody's gruff voice came next, casting another two unfamiliar spells. _"Extundo!" _A loud thump against their cell door, a Death Eater had fallen. _"Venderum!" _

_Please, please, don't let them lose, _begged Hermione. She could only sit in the darkness beside Sirius' unconscious form and wait for the battle outside to end.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was down. And Barty Crouch Junior had suffered a potentially life threatening wound to the stomach; blood was pouring from it, but despite that he was still fighting back against the two Aurors and remaining Order members.

"_Stupefy!" _shouted Remus, pointing his wand at Barty. The stunning spell hit him full on and the curse that was about to fly from his lips never came. Two Death Eaters left and three Order members were down, but they were still _winning_.

"To the left!" yelled Moody, and everyone moved as a killing curse whooshed overhead. If Remus had stayed where he had been, he could have been killed.

He tracked Bellatrix with his wand as he watched her dart back and forth from the cover the Death Eaters had made for themselves. She was the most dangerous one of all; her husband was being a lot more careful. Her actions, however, were stopping Remus and McGonagall from completing their part of the mission. Bellatrix may be insane, but she was still smart. Every time she leapt out a shield charm protected her. They had to work together to get it down.

"Hestia! Together!"

Hestia nodded, crouching behind a barrel.

Bellatrix sprung out once more, laughing madly, curses flying in all directions from her lips, and then a well timed _Everbero _curse from both Remus and Hestia broke through, shattering the shield she had conjured to protect herself. A follow up attack from Moody brought her down.

Only one enemy left. And Rodulphus was hiding in the confines of the other cell. Eight against one were good odds in their favour, unless Rodulphus did something stupid. And he did. He leapt out, for just a second, a killing curse on his lips and Charlie Weasley's curse caught him in the chest before he could finish it. He slumped to the floor, his wand falling from his fingers as he did so.

"Well, there you go," said Moody. "Job done."

"Not yet, Alastor," said McGonnagall sternly, her sharp eyes meeting his. She moved forward towards one of the other cells, Remus walking behind her. She waved her wand once and the door opened.

* * *

Bright light fell onto her face and Hermione blinked in the harsh light, shielding her face with her arm.

"Hermione?"

"Professor Lupin?"

Suddenly someone was kneeling down next to her, gripping her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, all the tension she had been keeping inside of her, suddenly releasing in one great big sob. She let the tears fall; strong arms wrapping tight around her.

"You're okay now, you're safe," soothed Lupin.

"I'll take her from here," said Professor McGonagall, kneeling down beside her, gently pulling Hermione to her feet. "You need to tend to your friend. I'll alert Madam Pomfrey that he's coming."

Hermione was shaking and someone wrapped a cloak around her. It seemed so unbelievable that they were here...

"Miss Granger, I'm going to buddy-Apparate you to Hogwarts. Hold tight."

Hermione nodded, her legs shaking. "I can't leave him," she sobbed, pointing towards Sirius' form.

"He'll be fine," was the reply, and the grasp on her arms tightened. Sudden darkness and she felt her chest constricting and her feet landed on the floor of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

Hermione felt a wave of dizziness engulf her and then her knees buckled and she crashed to the floor; the shock of being rescued sending her into darkness.

* * *

Remus remained behind while Bill and Charlie Weasley Apparated Sirius' unconscious form back to Hogwarts. He had told them in an undertone where to take him; he would join them later, once other things were sorted out. He walked out of the gloomy cell to find Alastor and Hestia binding the Lestrange's together, leaving both Narcissa Malfoy and Barty Crouch Junior unattended since they were both unconscious and from the looks of things seriously injured.

"Are we taking them in?" asked Remus, eyeing the bound forms of the Lestranges.

Moody nodded. "Of course; it means two more Death Eaters out of the way. Those two," he indicated Narcissa and Barty Crouch Junior, "we'll leave behind. They'll be out of action for a while, if they both survive. Now, Lupin, I'm sure Potter would like to know his godfather and friend is safe; I suggest you get going."

"Someone needs to alert groups one and two that they can pull-out," said Remus.

"Already sent Vance and Podmore. By the time we get back to Headquarters, they will be back," said Moody, his magical eye swirling in its eye socket. "Off you get, Remus. Jones and I can handle the Lestranges from here."

Remus rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He Disapparated.

* * *

**Thursday 8****th**** October 1995**

It was just after two in the morning when Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall entered Gryffindor Tower. Remus waited in the Common Room while Professor McGonagall ascended the stairs. Within minutes the groggy forms of Harry and Ron appeared, still clad in their pyjamas; Harry's hair sticking up on end.

_So like James... _mused Remus, grinning broadly. He leaned back on one of the puffer chairs, a wide smile on his face as he contemplated the two.

"What's goin' on?" asked Ron. He looked very tired; it was known that Ron hadn't been coping well with Hermione's disappearance, especially since he had been dozing off in classes. Harry had fared much better, but he still looked exhausted from a lack of sleep.

"We raided the Riddle House a few hours ago," began Remus. He could see a grin beginning to broaden on Harry's face. "I am pleased to tell you that both Sirius and Hermione are in the Hospital Wing, recovering."

Ron's tiredness seemed to vanish with one blink. "Can we go and see and see her?"

Remus exchanged a glance with Professor McGonagall. "I believe they are both resting at the moment however I don't think there will be a problem if you go and see them."

Professor McGonagall walked in front of them. "Come along, Potter, Weasley, I'll take you to them, but you can't stay the night, however you'll be welcome to return at first light."

Remus followed the boys out of the Common Room. He couldn't suppress his happiness at seeing Harry's face when he had learned that both Sirius and Hermione had safely been rescued. _Let's just hope Hermione isn't too damaged from what was done to her..._

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **_Plans Afoot - _a not very thrilling chapter title, I must say, but below are some dialogue teasers from the chapter...

* * *

"She probably couldn't resist the temptation and it worked to their advantage."

* * *

"So instead of Snape teaching me, _you could have_?"

* * *

"You had to trust him, didn't you?"

* * *

"Weren't you on the news a few years ago?"

* * *

"We love you and we don't want to lose you."

* * *

**Again, probably not very exciting... but its something. As always, the next chapter will be posted on Thursday.**

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	54. Plans Afoot

**A/N) Is it Thursday already? The days are just blurring by fast! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last scene. **

**I also believe I should address the question why the Order/Aurors didn't take Narcissa and Barty Crouch Junior into custody. They were seriously injured, but because Voldemort knew they were planning on attacking Malfoy Manor, the knew he would grow suspicious when the third group didn't turn up as scheduled. So they had to choose between getting out there quick or faffing around and wait for Voldemort to find them because the injuries Narcissa and Barty Crouch Junior sustained meant they would would not be able to Apparate with them as it could have killed them, and I believe that the Order wouldn't kill unless they really had to. Same for the Aurors. :)**

**Onto the chapter...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Fifty-Four: **_Plans Afoot_

**Thursday 8****th**** October 1995**

"Hello Sirius," grinned Harry.

It was lunchtime and Harry and Ron had gone to the Hospital Wing to see if either Sirius or Hermione were awake yet. When they had visited in the middle of the night both had been asleep, put under by a Dreamless Sleep Potion, allowing their bodies and minds to rest, and since they wouldn't wake for a while, both boys had gone back to bed, though neither had barely slept.

His godfather gave him a small smile. He looked weary and exhausted but any wounds he may have sustained had been healed before they had been allowed in to see him. Hermione was still unconscious. Her parents had been informed of her condition and were being escorted to the school to stay by their daughter's side to aid her in any recovery; undoubtedly she would need her parents there. With Hermione still asleep, Ron had left the Hospital Wing to allow Harry some time with his godfather.

Sirius bit into a piece of toast that Harry had brought him from the Gryffindor table, swallowing it before speaking. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," his godfather replied wearily. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Good." He felt awkward, unsure of what to say. He didn't even know what had happened to Sirius during the time he had been in Voldemort's hands, though he knew that Hermione had been tortured. How could he ask him about that?

It was as if Sirius knew what he was thinking. "Hermione will heal, Harry. She's a strong person. You don't need to worry about her." He sighed. "I saved her from more permanent damage but she was unlucky that she became Bellatrix's victim in the first place." He sounded bitter. "It was me they came for... but Bella has always been able to tell when a pureblood is not around, rather it's the kind she finds unworthy to be a part of our world. Seeing Hermione there... she probably couldn't resist the temptation and it worked to their advantage."

"Sirius," began Harry, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "what did you do?"

He caught Harry's eye, assessing him. Finally, he said: "You'll find out soon enough, there's no point in keeping it from you now... I told Voldemort the Prophecy."

"_WHAT?_" yelled Harry, his mouth falling open in abject horror.

"It's not what you think," continued Sirius. "I only told him what he already knew..."

"And then what?" Harry felt very afraid.

"And then I made the rest up." A small grin covered his godfather's face. "You're not the only one with Occlumency training. I told Hermione this. Being able to use Occlumency is not something I advertise I can do. I was taught it growing up."

"So instead of Snape teaching me, _you could have_?" Harry's tone was almost accusatory.

Sirius gave him an apologetic smile, leaning back into his puffed up pillows as he did so. "It's not something I wanted people to know. Could've easily got back to Voldemort and even then I wouldn't have been able to save Hermione if he knew I was capable of using it. He would have found some other way to force the proper truth from me."

"Oh." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I should be glad then that you have fooled him for now then, huh?"

"Yup." Sirius reached forward and took a sip of water. "I have the week off to recover and I'll be staying here, so if you want to talk, just come and find me."

Harry crooked his head to the side. "It sounds like you're dismissing me."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's a school day and it's your O.W.L year, and if memory is serving me correctly, don't you have a Charms lesson to get to?"

Harry bit his lip. "Erm, yes..."

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow. "Your mother would kill me if she knew I was _encouraging _you to skip lessons. It's my job as your parental guardian to ensure that you get a proper education."

"Sirius!" groaned Harry, leaning back in his chair. "All right, I'll go, but I'm coming back a_fter _dinner!"

Sirius just grinned. It was good to laugh.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sirius."

Sirius opened his eyes and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair beside his bed; his hands were clasped together in his lap, a sombre expression on his face. "First, let me say I understand why you told Voldemort the prophecy, I do not blame you. When faced with such a choice, especially when a child is involved, one would do everything in their power to protect them. And, Harry does need Hermione. She will be a great asset to him."

Sirius blinked. _How did the Professor know? _But the answer came to him almost immediately. They all knew that Snape was spying on the Dark Lord – or they all assumed he was and it wasn't the other way around, since the Headmaster had not explained his reasoning for Snape's own betrayal of the Dark Lord in the first place.

"I didn't tell him the Prophecy. I told him what he already knew..." he hesitated, "and then lied about the rest of it, sort of."

For a brief second Sirius was sure that shock had flickered across the Headmaster's face, and then a warm smile spread across it. "You're an Occlumens."

Sirius nodded once. "Not a skill that I advertise upon having," he said dryly. "Up until now no one knew I could, but now Harry, Hermione and you know." He lowered his head. "I hadn't used Occlumency in years. I took the risk and it paid off, thankfully. It's probably the only useful skill my father ever managed to teach me. And before you ask, I was only taught this since I was the male heir of the Black family name. I doubt my Uncle Cygnus taught any of his daughters... I think it was just my father who knew the technique. He might have instructed Regulus once I was disowned though."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I never ever considered that you might be able to employ Occlumency," mused Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, "but what you did was very risky, especially since, on your own admission, you haven't used Occlumency in years."

"I know," sighed Sirius, pulling a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. "I couldn't let Hermione be hurt any further – they wouldn't have let her die either... It was either tell him the real thing or take a big risk. As long as Voldemort is misled, that's the main thing, right?"

"What exactly did you tell him?"

Sirius glanced around the Hospital Wing, his eyes briefly hovering on Hermione's unconscious form, before swinging back to Dumbledore. "He only acted on the first part all those years ago, the part which said: _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months died..._'"

"That is what the spy overheard before they were caught," confirmed Dumbledore. "Go on."

"I repeated that to Voldemort and then I left out the rest of the prophecy, choosing to only tell him that _'and he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'_ which is the end of the prophecy. I hid the fact about the marking and the part about either must die at the hands of the other... I figured that telling him the _'he will have power' _bit was okay to do because Voldemort already suspects that. He thinks he knows all of it – now he will be preoccupied trying to figure out what power Harry has that he does not, hopefully giving us time to make other arrangements that gives Harry the advantage in this war."

"I am very relieved that you kept it from him. The most important part of the prophecy remains out of his grasp. We can only hope that he does not learn that you lied," said Dumbledore, peering at Sirius over his half-moon glasses. "The prophecy is hidden in a secure location so unless he finds it, he should remain in the dark."

Sirius was frowning. "Why not just smash it? Stops him from finding it altogether and then learning the truth? If we need to keep Voldemort in the dark, surely that is the best option? Other than me, you and Harry, who else knows the full prophecy?"

"Severus does."

Sirius groaned. "You had to trust him, didn't you? I suppose it is a good thing that Snape is an excellent Occlumens then. He wouldn't suspect Snape of knowing the full thing."

"No, he wouldn't." Dumbledore was smiling, his eyes alight. "And that is where we continue to have the advantage. Severus will not betray me or the Order. We are very fortunate that your father saw fit to train you as an Occlumens."

Sirius couldn't but recognise the irony. He had spent years trying to ignore and forget all his parents had taught him, which had been one of the reasons why he had never used Occlumency in the past because he had wanted to forget. It had only been because they were being held in Malfoy Manor that his past had come running up to him and he had _remembered_. "If he hadn't..." He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he had really _informed _Voldemort of the full contents on the prophecy.

* * *

The Lestranges, despite being brought in and sentenced to Azkaban, had managed to escape on route to Azkaban prison. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody were furious. They knew by then that there was definitely a traitor in the Auror department at the Ministry; it was just trying to find that leak and exposing them for the Death Eater they really were.

An internal investigation was underway, but both senior Aurors doubted they would find anything. The traitorous Auror had managed to stay hidden for a long time; it wouldn't surprise them if they continued to do so, especially if they were also a long-standing member of the Order of the Phoenix and had been the one passing information on the whereabouts of both Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

Only time would tell if the traitor was caught; for now, the Aurors had managed to acquire the Lestranges, only to lose them once more.

* * *

The curtains around Hermione's bed had been drawn. Harry and Ron walked towards the curtain, not knowing what they would find behind it. How would Hermione react? Ron, in an effort to cheer Hermione up, had brought her the homework she needed to do. Surely she'd appreciate that little gesture? Harry glanced over at Sirius' bed; his godfather had gone for a walk when they had entered the Hospital Wing, choosing to give them the privacy they deserved.

Harry pushed the curtain aside and stepped towards Hermione, who had awoken from her potion-induced sleep only an hour ago. "Hello, Hermione." He and Ron took chairs beside her bed and waited for her to respond.

Hermione raised her head; her eyes were deadened and she had a slight shake on. She didn't say a word.

_She's in shock, _thought Harry. He nudged Ron with his elbow.

"Err... I... err bought your homework for you," said Ron, carefully placing the work on Hermione's beside table. "You don't have to do it, of course... I'm sure even Professor Snape would understand..." His face reddened.

"I'll do it," she said. There was sharpness to her tone, as if she was afraid of being hurt more then she had already been.

Before they had visited her, Professor McGonagall had taken them aside and explained that Hermione had been tortured and that she was in shock, but love and friendship could go a long way to healing the wounds physically and emotionally. But neither of them knew what to say to her. They made small talk, trying to tell her what she had missed in the lessons they shared, but a glazed look had come over her face as if she was lost in memories.

In the end Madam Pomfrey had told them to leave, explaining that they should come back tomorrow. Healing would take time; it was best not to push Hermione. She would speak when she wanted to.

* * *

"I have already informed Kingsley that I will be requiring your presence at Hogwarts at random intervals. He has promised to let you go off without any question. I do not intend on seeing Harry again until later on this month. For now you are excused from Auror duties until after Harry's next lesson."

Sirius was about to object but Dumbledore raised a hand, silencing him with a stern look.

"You need to recover and, yes, I am aware your physical injuries have been healed, however it is Miss Granger I am more concerned about. You were there and are best placed to help her through her ordeal. She will need someone familiar to talk to. She may not turn to her parents as they are Muggles; you can help them understand too... I think considering the circumstances that they be brought up to date with affairs in the Wizarding World, that's if Miss Granger has not already been doing that," explained Dumbledore.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You think her parents should know that there is a war going on? The history of Voldemort and what he wants to do to people like Hermione? You really believe her parents should know about that?"

"I do," replied Dumbledore, "they deserve to know what their daughter faces. As long as Hermione stands by Harry, she will always be in danger. Her parents should be aware of this. Sirius, I am asking you to make them understand. But they should know the truth of what our world faces, what there only daughter faces."

Sirius sighed. "But –"

"You wanted Harry to be prepared. You asked me to tell him the prophecy," continued Dumbledore, "and I did, against my better judgement, but I must concede that you were probably right. He deserved to know why Voldemort had tried to kill him as baby; just as Hermione Granger's parents have a right to know why their daughter will be hunted down."

He had to concede that Dumbledore had a point. He had lobbied for Harry to know the truth; he would have been angry if someone in authority had been keeping important information from him. Was it really fair that the Grangers were kept from the truth? "You have a point, but just so you know it's against my better judgement to tell them without Hermione's backing."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "If she has not kept them up-to-date, and you can get her to talk, then try to get her co-operation. It is best her parents knew. Also, Sirius before you go, -" for the younger wizard had risen to leave the office "- the reason I am including you in Harry's lessons with me is because I know you won't let him go it alone and for that I am grateful. The task that he needs to do will be a long and difficult road. Events are accelerating faster than they should have done, it is imperative for Harry to have a wizard who can perform magic without the Ministry detecting it by his side."

"What must he do?" asked Sirius. He r_eally wished _that his godson didn't have to deal with the prophecy but Voldemort had acted with incomplete knowledge. Still, at least if he could accompany him it would be make things easier for Harry to handle.

"I cannot say what Harry must do yet. That information will become known in time."

Sirius scowled. "Typical."

"It is all part of his lessons with me. He will learn exactly what he needs to do to defeat Voldemort but he has to understand his enemy first. I find that is essential when defeating a Dark Lord."

Sirius looked at the elder wizard quizzically, wondering what he meant. Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald in the year 1945, was he, the Headmaster, saying that he knew and understand Grindelwald's entire history?

But Dumbledore did not elaborate and merely dismissed Sirius from his office leaving him with more questions than answers.

* * *

**Friday 9****th**** October 1995**

Mr and Mrs Granger arrived Friday morning; the Muggle-repelling charms had been taken down to allow the Grangers into the school, but had swiftly been put back up to stop any other unwitting Muggle, who might be in the area, to stumble across the school of magic. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall met them in the Headmaster's office where they briefly explained what had happened to their daughter. To say that they were confused was an understatement; however Dumbledore promised them that they would learn the full reason as to why their daughter had been taken when they saw her.

After their initial meeting, Professor McGonagall escorted the Grangers to the Hospital Wing where Sirius was waiting outside. He would be the one overseeing the reunion between parents and child. He had been the only one that Hermione had been willing to talk to; even with Ron and Harry she was still a bit off, but that was understandable. She didn't expect them to understand what had happened to her, however in time she would share with them what had fully occurred but she needed time. She was slowly coming out the stupor she had been sucked into upon her rescue.

"Paul and Marie Granger, I'd like you to meet Sirius Black," introduced Minerva McGonagall. "He was with your daughter during her ordeal."

Sirius held out his hand and shook first Marie's and then Paul's hand. Marie had bushy brown hair just like her daughter but Hermione's eyes came from her father. As he pulled his hand away from Paul Granger, his noticed the man scrutinise him. He suddenly felt weary.

"Weren't you on the news a few years ago?"

"Erm..." Sirius' eyes flickered to McGonagall's, wondering what he should say. He had known that the Muggle Prime Minister had been asked to put out a warning when he had escaped Azkaban, but he didn't know if the Muggle public had ever been told he was innocent or had been recaptured.

Marie was now looking at him oddly. "Yes... I seem to recall that too... You killed a lot of people...You're a wizard?" A look of horror washed across her face and she stepped back away from him, grabbing hold of her husband's arm.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, this might never have got to the Muggle world, but we discovered that Sirius was innocent of all the crimes against him. He spent twelve years in prison for something he didn't do, while the real culprit remained free. Your daughter was instrumental in saving Sirius' life and proving his innocence. You have nothing to fear from Sirius; he is a good man and saved your daughter's life."

"I'm sure you'd rather go see your daughter," interrupted Sirius. "You are here to see her and help her." He opened the door to the Hospital Wing and stepped inside. He pointed to the bed down at the end of the ward with curtains around it. "She's down there. If you need anything let me know. I'll be waiting outside." He was about to step out again when Hermione's voice came from behind the curtains.

"I want you to stay, Sirius."

He hesitated, glancing at her parents.

"Hermione wants you to stay..." Paul hesitated, "I think we should respect her choice."

Sirius nodded and walked behind the Grangers. It was not his place to be here, but Hermione had requested his presence.

Marie reached the curtain shielding Hermione and pulled it back.

"Hello mum," said Hermione, quietly. She was dishevelled; her bushy brown hair unusually limp around her shoulders and her face was pale, and a slight shake still availed her. "Dad."

"Hermione!" Marie pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. Hermione seemed to flinch but then settled into the warm, familiar embrace. Only Sirius seemed to notice her reaction. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm okay," swallowed Hermione, her voice devoid of emotion.

Small talk began between daughter and parents while Sirius watched who remained uncomfortable being privy to such a private moment. It soon became clear that Hermione could not stave off what she had to say to her parents.

"Sirius, I need your help, explaining a few things to mum and dad," she said quietly.

Dutifully, Sirius pulled up a chair beside Hermione's bed and sat down upon it, facing Paul and Marie.

"What is it?" her father asked; a hint of weariness in his voice.

Hermione bit her lip. "I haven't told you everything about the Wizarding World. You know about my friend Harry, Harry Potter, well, Sirius here, is his godfather. You know that when Harry was a baby, there was a bad wizard who murdered his parents and tried to kill him and it backfired and Harry defeated him?" Her voice began to shake and Sirius grabbed her hand, calming her.

Her parents nodded.

"He's back. Voldemort is back." Any fear Hermione had, had of saying the name had been burned out of her during her captivity. "And the Wizarding World is at war. People like me are being targeted because I am unworthy."

"What does that mean? How can you be unworthy?" asked Marie, confusion evident in her face.

Hermione glanced to Sirius. This was where he came in.

"The Wizarding World is split. There are those who care about the purity of blood and lineage and there are those who simply do not care. Hermione is classified as a Muggle-born witch, which means she is the first in your family to have magic, but to some people, specifically the old pure-blood families, they find that Hermione's parentage makes her not worthy to study magic or join our world. Voldemort, in short, is a racist who believes that anyone of Hermione's parentage should be killed; he also wants to rule over the Muggle world. He started this when I was still at school and I fought against him." He glanced at Hermione and she gave him a small nod, urging him to continue. "I come from a family that is riddled with the Dark Arts, the type of magic that is outlawed in our society. My family also believed that Muggle-born witches and wizards as well as half-bloods were unworthy and should be eliminated. I didn't buy into that philosophy. Those that do think that believe Hermione and any others like her are polluting our world. They wish to end this. The majority of the pure-blood families buy into this way of thinking; there are only a few pure-blood families that do not think that. Harry's father, my best friend, James Potter was a pure-blood, but his family didn't care about the purity of blood. James married a Muggle-born witch which makes Harry a half-blood. This is a war about controlling the Wizarding World and subjecting the Muggle world too. Hermione and any one born of her blood are in danger."

Sirius took a deep breath, wondering how far he could go. Once again he sought Hermione's approval.

"Tell them about what happened and why it did," she instructed.

"My godson, Harry, is a target of Voldemort's. He has been ever since he defeated him when he was a baby. Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade in an attempt to capture me, he succeeded, but my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, caught Hermione. I do not think they intended on taking anyone else at the time but Bella has it in for those of Muggle parentage." He bit his lip. "Your daughter was unfortunately subjected to torture –"

Marie's face went white as a sheet, and she grabbed for her husband's hand.

"I was given an ultimatum: tell them what they wanted to know or watch Hermione be tortured. I told them what they wanted to save her life. They turned on me after that. We were rescued not long after but we were held for nearly five days. Before I was given the choice to save Hermione or betray an organisation I am a part of, she was subjected to pain. I couldn't stop that," he explained. "The war is ongoing and inevitably because Hermione is a friend of Harry's, she will remain a target."

"So, this could happen again?" whispered Paul. "Our daughter could still become a casualty of _war_?"

Sirius nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Mr Granger, there are people working to stop Voldemort. I'm an Auror and my job is to protect people, people like your daughter. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep Hermione safe, but no matter what I do - because of her being a Muggle-born - she will always be a target."

"If our daughter can't be kept safe," began Marie.

"- then we must pull her out of school," finished Paul, crossing his arms.

"NO!" yelled Hermione. "Dad, I have to stay! I have to fight! And –" she faltered. "And, Harry needs me. I have to fight back, to prove that I am worthy of being a part of this world. If I come home, I won't be safe. They'll still track me down, just to get at Harry. Harry's my friend and he'll play an important part in this war, even Sirius can't stop that! The least I can do is support him! If I don't then I'm not much of a friend, am I?"

Her parents exchanged glances, the decision to their daughter's safety a hard one to make.

"Hogwarts is safe from Voldemort," said Sirius. "While Dumbledore is Headmaster, he won't be able to take the school, nor will he be able to touch Hermione. We were unfortunate that the village that students are permitted to visit was attacked. On any other day, Hogwarts is the safest place your daughter can be. Going back to the Muggle world won't help her, because when the Death Eaters learn that, they will come and find her and they won't hesitate to kill her." He felt that they deserved the blunt truth, no matter how much he hated saying it.

"Mum, dad, please, I know I have to stay. But I need you to help me through this. I can't deal with what happened to me while knowing that you don't want me to stay... I need to fight back otherwise I'll just be proving them right about Muggle-borns not being worthy to be a part of the magical world. I have to fight back to prove them _wrong_." Hermione's face was glistening with tears. "Please?"

Marie reached forward and grasped her daughter's hand, slowly stroking the top of it. A quick glance at Paul confirmed that he was thinking the same thoughts as her. "Hermione, we love you and we don't want to lose you ... but if you feel you have to stay and fight, then we'll support you."

Tears slid down Hermione's face, a small smile began to form on her face; the first one that Sirius had seen since their capture. She took hold of her mother's hand in hers and her father's in the other. "Thanks mum, thanks dad."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Coming next: **Acceptance - _in which Harry discusses his options, and Sirius and Hermione have a talk. _Preview below...

* * *

"Friends are your greatest ally."

* * *

"Do you think I stand a chance, Professor?"

* * *

"But you don't want to involve us?"

* * *

"I want to fight back."

* * *

"You've done nothing wrong..."

* * *

"I did wonder why Mr Weasley was looking at me like I was mad."

* * *

**Pretty ambiguous I think... Will be posted on Monday. **

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	55. Acceptance

**A/N) **This chapter, I'm afraid, is a bit shorter then the ones I have been posting lately, there may be a few shorter chapters from here onwards, but the majority should be long chapters. I do apologise for that. I have finally finished writing chapter 61, which I had immense difficulty in writing. I am hoping to catch up with my writing in the next few days as I've fallen behind having been stuck with chapter 61. I just finished writing that chapter before posting this one. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: **_Acceptance_

**Saturday 10****th**** October 1995**

"Please, sit down, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, waving his one good hand towards the empty chair in front of his desk. "I have summoned you here, not for another lesson, but to discuss your options."

"Options?" Harry wrinkled his nose, feeling confused. What options did he have?

"In the end this is your decision, but I believe that Mr Weasley and e_specially _Miss Granger deserve to know the full contents of the prophecy. Miss Granger already knows some of it due to what Sirius told Voldemort; her more than anyone deserves the truth – and Harry, you will need both Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in the challenging months ahead. They need to be kept informed so that they too can be prepared for what is to come."

Harry swallowed; he didn't want to drag his friends into this! Sirius had been involved too much as it was and Hermione... he didn't want to think about what his best friend had endured just for information. "Is it really necessary, sir?"

Dumbledore inclined his head, his intelligent eyes boring into Harry's green orbs. "I think it is wise that you trust your friends with this. Sirius may not always be there for you, but your friends will be. Miss Granger may have unfortunately suffered, but she will recover, and she will want to fight back. Being by your side and understanding what you have to do _will _help them. Trust them; friends are your greatest ally."

"But also my greatest weakness," said Harry bitterly. It had taken all his strength to not rush out and attempt to save Sirius and Hermione when he had learned of where they had been hidden and that had been hell for him; to just sit there and wait for news from the Order.

"Love is not a weakness, Harry. It makes you human," advised Dumbledore. "And for someone who has suffered as much as you in your short life, it is remarkable that you still hold the ability to love."

He didn't know what to say, but deep down something was telling him that his headmaster was _right_. Love wasn't a weakness; in fact it was a very great strength. "I'll tell them the prophecy," he said, but he didn't know _when _he would.

"Good," smiled Dumbledore. "I suggest you tell them sooner rather than later, as we can then begin to prepare all three of you for what you may face in the months ahead."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"You are already being tutored by me in Voldemort's past, however – and I have yet to put this to Sirius – I believe that it is prudent you are taught self-defence. Events are moving too quickly. Ideally you wouldn't have had to learn what I am teaching you this year, however it is a must. I cannot guess when the end may come, but it is coming quicker then I would have liked and you will not be ready unless we take fate into our own hands. There are a lot of spells one is not taught until NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts – and a lot of wizards and witches go through life with just the simplest of spells. People like Sirius know the entire range; therefore I feel it is prudent you know everything about magic as you possibly can." Dumbledore's gaze had not wavered from Harry's during the entire time he had been speaking. "I will be asking Sirius if he will tutor you, Ron and Hermione in the Auror way. It is highly illegal for someone who is not a qualified wizard or witch and not signed up to the Auror programme to learn these techniques, however I believe these may help you survive. Apparition is something you will need to learn as well, therefore Remus Lupin will also be instructing the three of you. It is imperative that you know all of this, Harry, because once Voldemort is on the move, the Wizarding World will quickly become his puppet to play with whenever he wants. You'll need these skills to stay one step ahead of him at all times."

"Do you think I stand a chance, Professor?" asked Harry. He had to know whether Dumbledore believed he could end the threat that Voldemort posed to the Wizarding Community. "Kill Voldemort, I mean?"

"I would not be teaching you what I am if I thought you were not capable. You can succeed, Harry, I do believe that you have a chance." Dumbledore clasped his hands together, leaning forward; his half-moon glasses slipping down his nose to rest at the tip of it. "It is also prudent for Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to be brought up to speed concerning our own lessons regarding Lord Voldemort's past. Sirius will also be joining us for our lessons from the next one."

Harry hesitated, biting his lip. "And when is the next lesson, Professor?"

"It is next Saturday; the 17th October at eight o clock," answered Dumbledore. "Sirius will be remaining at Hogwarts until after our next lesson. You have time to bring him up to speed regarding the circumstances surrounding Marvolo, Morfin and Merope Gaunt. He is permitted to join us because I know he will play an important role in this war; that is unavoidable. Sirius deserves to know the full truth and he just might be able to give us a different insight into what we learn on our journey of discovery. Considering he is from a dark family, he might be able to help both of us understand the choices a young Voldemort made to make him like he is today."

Harry nodded; it would be good to have Sirius with him, at least he'd have someone to confide in with, someone he could trust other then Ron and Hermione. In the dark road that lay in front of him, there was at least a speck of light on it. He wouldn't be alone to deal with the prophecy, and Harry couldn't help but feel grateful for that.

* * *

**Sunday 11****th**** October 1995**

Since Hermione's parents had arrived at the school, she had become a lot more open with Harry and Ron, though there was still darkness to her eyes that told them that she was still suffering from what she had been subjected to. They didn't expect that to go away quickly. It was as if talking to her family had taken a weight off her shoulders. She had even started on catching up on the work she had missed.

However, today they were playing Exploding Snap, which Ron had brought along with him; even though Hermione wasn't a fan of the game, she obligingly played; winning quite a few hands in a row before realising that Ron was letting her win. After that, she had stubbornly refused to play.

Harry felt it was as good time as any to mention the Prophecy to them. He took a quick glance around and found Madam Pomfrey in her rooms, the door closed. "I have something to tell you two," he began, his voice wavering in hesitation. "It's... about the prophecy..."

Hermione's eyes found his. "You're going to tell us, aren't you?" she asked wearily.

"Professor Dumbledore believes I should," explained Harry, lowering his gaze. "He told me that I will need you both by my side; that you will need to be prepared for what I have to face..." He locked gazes with Hermione. "But..."

"But you don't want to involve us," replied Hermione, her expression sad. "I want to fight back, Harry, and if I have to stand by your side to do that, then I will. I would never abandon you."

"Same here, mate," said Ron quietly, grasping Harry by the shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry sighed, sitting back in his chair; hands limp on his lap in front of him. He told them exactly what the prophecy said. By the time he had finished, both their faces were white with shock.

"Harry..." Hermione reached forward, words struggling to tumble from her mouth. "It's... it's..."

"It's ok, Hermione," he said slowly, "I know it is a shock to hear that your best friend must become a murderer."

"Aren't you scared?" Her voice was trembling.

Harry shrugged. "A little. I don't really know what the prophecy really means other than that one of us has to kill the other ... there are some parts of it that even I don't understand."

"You don't want to know?" asked Ron, his voice high.

Shaking his head, Harry replied: "Not yet. I don't have a choice in fighting him; he'll always seek me out because of this prophecy, but I'm not ready yet, to know _everything_. I didn't tell Sirius this, but I knew Professor Dumbledore was keeping something from me when he told me the prophecy. He knows more, but he isn't saying, and at the moment, I don't want to know. He'll tell me when he has to."

Hermione and Ron exchanged silent looks; this was not a burden they wanted their friend to have. At the moment it made Hermione realise that her own problems were minuscule compared to Harry's. She was not the one who had to fight the most evil wizard of all time and _defeat him_.

"You know we will be there for you, right?" said Ron gently.

Hermione nodded fervently, adding: "Both of us, no matter what."

A small smile crossed Harry's face. _I don't want to involve them. Hermione has already been hurt just because she's my friend... She doesn't deserve anymore pain and staying with me will mean she will. _But he didn't have the heart to tell them that.

* * *

"I feel like I should apologise to you," said Sirius.

Hermione glanced up at him. Unlike her, he had just been checked out of the hospital wing: she would be staying in until next week at least before rejoining lessons. "Why would you need to apologise? You've done nothing wrong."

"My _family _has," he replied, bitterness in his voice, "and I am still a part of it, no matter how much I deny that fact."

Realisation dawned to her. He felt bad about what his cousin had done to her; had forced her to go through. Sirius, somehow, felt responsible for what had happened to her. "It wasn't your fault," she began. "You can't help what members of your family choose to do. I accept that. Besides, I'm glad you are on our side."

"I could have stopped them from hurting you in the first place... you shouldn't have had to go through that!"

Hermione levelled her gaze at him, daring him to disagree with what she was about to say. "But I did, and they chose to do that to get to you. I may be hurt, and may never be the same again, but it's made me want to fight back, even more then I did before. If there is one thing I am going to do in this war – and this is a promise, Sirius, - I am going to bring Bellatrix Lestrange down for what she did to me. I won't let her think she's beaten me, made me fear her. All she's done is increased my belief to prove that I _do _have the right to live in the magical world. And if she won't accept that everyone like me is not a _disease_, then people like her don't deserve to be in _this _society." There was hardness to her voice as she had spoken.

Sirius was glad that she had not pronounced a desire to kill Bellatrix, but he wouldn't have blamed her if she had. His cousin was not someone who should even be allowed in a civil society; she hadn't been suitable for one before she had been sentenced Azkaban either. Constant exposure to Dementors over the years had just made her worse. He sighed, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Just promise me you won't do anything rash when it comes to Bellatrix? I don't want her to hurt you more then she already has done."

"I know," she replied softly. "I will fight her, but I won't be rash." A small grin crossed Hermione's face. "I can promise you that, Sirius."

He returned her smile. "Good."

* * *

"So, your illustrious Headmaster tells me that he'd like me to teach you two in the 'Auror' way as he so delicately put it," said Sirius, leaning back against the Gryffindor Common Room portrait hole that he had just clambered through. It was just after midnight and he had been lucky enough to find both Harry and Ron still up, attempting to finish a rather dastardly essay that Snape had set them for Potions.

Harry laid his quill down on his piece of parchment. "Yeah, he did," he glanced at Ron, "but I forgot to tell Ron."

"I did wonder why Mr Weasley was looking at me like I was mad," grinned Sirius, walking over to the red plush chair in front of the fire and plonking himself down upon it.

"What do you mean teach us in the 'Auror' way?" asked Ron, swinging round in his chair to stare at Sirius, who had his legs now spread across two of the armchairs.

"He says that it will help you to survive the coming battles. I do agree with him on this point; you do need to be prepared and since you won't abandon Harry, then you and Hermione will also need to be taught. The techniques that I will be teaching pertain to Auror candidates and a lot of the spells you will be taught are not even taught at this school, not at N.E.W.T level either. Most of these spells a lot of witches and wizards don't need, but Professor Dumbledore believes that you might find use of them."

"I'm guessing that mum won't know, will she?" Ron traded a look with Harry. One thing was certain: Molly Weasley would not want her underage teenage son to be fighting in a war and she would do everything in her power to stop them.

"Considering your mother would object then I'd advise to keep it from her, unless the Headmaster feels it is wise to inform her," suggested Sirius. "Believe me, when she hears it's me teaching you two this stuff, she'll be coming to find me and even then I won't be able to defend myself against her." He said this so seriously that both Ron and Harry burst out laughing, having to stifle their laughs with the back of their hands.

"So, what exactly are we going to learn?" asked Harry, curious as to what one did learn in Auror training.

"Oh, basic survival skills in battle, and a variety of spells and curses that are very useful," explained Sirius, "however we will need a test dummy so you can practice on someone – and no, that won't be me! I'm trying to get Moony to come and help, though he probably won't take kindly to being cursed. But I haven't thought up a detailed plan yet, so you'll have to ask me when the first lesson is."

"And when is the first lesson?" prompted Ron.

"The day after Harry's next lesson with Dumbledore," beamed Sirius, "so the 18th October."

"I've just thought of something," said Harry slowly, "how are Ron and I supposed to be practicing for Quidditch on top of these lessons? We also have homework; I have two sets of lessons –"

"Three actually," interrupted Sirius. "Remus will be teaching you on the sly how to Apparate. Dumbledore's instructions, so that's three set of lessons you have, though two for Ron and Hermione."

Harry groaned, leaning back in his chair. "This is going to be one hard year."

"You're telling me, mate," growled Ron.

Sirius, however, merely grinned.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **The Secret Riddle - _in which Sirius joins Harry for his lessons with Dumbledore. _This chapter will be slightly different, but it will use a lot of text from Half-Blood Prince. However with Sirius there, I have managed to include comments from him, which I hope will make the chapter less of a chore to read that way as it is written from his perspective rather then Harry's, as the previous memory was.

Because of the nature of the next chapter, I am unable to do a preview of it, HOWEVER, to wet your appetites for what is coming up in chapters 57 and 58, here are a few extracts from them - they are in no particular order. Remember, these previews are NOT from the next chapter. :)

* * *

"The wards are failing," muttered Molly, glancing around at her children. They had to leave!

* * *

"This is just a hunch, but I think we might have just found our traitor," whispered Remus into Sirius' ear, removing his hand from his friend's mouth.

* * *

Remus had laughed. "I was the good boy, who would suspect me of any wrong doing?"

* * *

Remus shook his head. "No, Kingsley did it for me. He told me to keep an eye on that mangy mutt over there."

* * *

"You are close to Black through the Aurors. You can make an excuse to talk to him. No one suspects your true allegiance; getting to him won't be a problem for you. You are an expert torturer; you know how to break a man. He already caved in before, he'll do so again."

* * *

"What about Sirius?" asked Harry, fear embedding itself in his gut.

"I don't know," said Molly gently. "I think they were all still fighting when the Lestranges broke into the house."

* * *

"Surely you haven't forgotten what happens when you let a werewolf go hungry?"

* * *

"Why did you join Voldemort's ranks?"

"Because of _you_!"

* * *

Andromeda laughed. "Because I know you, Sirius. You are loyal; you would never give anything away to anyone. You would never betray your friends or your family, and by family, I mean your godson."

* * *

"We were told that..." whispered Paul, "we won't be able to see Hermione?"

* * *

**That's all folks! **

**Some tantalising hints there for chapters 57 and 58. :) **

**Chapter 56 will be updated on Thursday. **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	56. The Secret Riddle

**A/N) **I feel that I should explain why I am including the memory chapters in a lot of detail. There is a reason for it, at least in my view, which will become clear in Chapter 64, which I finished writing yesterday. Obviously I can't say what it is, but I'm sure you'll be able to guess why it is important. I could gloss over them, but I personally don't think that is right to do so, considering I do know what is coming up... I hope people can understand that and bare with me for these type of chapters. :)

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: **_The Secret Riddle_

**Saturday 17****th**** October 1995**

The week passed quickly: Harry and Ron fervently trained for the upcoming Quidditch match, while attempting to stay on top of their homework; Hermione was discharged from the Hospital Wing on the Friday and was due to return to lessons the following Monday; the Grangers had since left the school, however as a special arrangement, they were allowed fortnightly visits to their daughter. Sirius, on the other-hand, had been knee deep in paperwork for the Auror department for the majority of the week. He hadn't want to sit still and do nothing so he had _begged _Kingsley to give him something, and the crafty Auror had decided to give Sirius a back log of paperwork for him to sort through: he had not been pleased.

Still, when he hadn't been working – often muttering under his breath about how unfair the paperwork was – Sirius was seen down on the Quidditch Pitch watching the Gryffindor team practice. He had even taken the place of Fred Weasley for one training session when he had managed to get a detention, just so that the team could train.

However as Saturday evening drew closer, Harry gathered Sirius, Ron and Hermione together in an empty classroom to bring them up to speed on the lessons he had been receiving with Dumbledore. Sirius had known about the Gaunts but not the fact that Voldemort was related to them. Clearly, the fact that Marvolo Gaunt's daughter had run off with a Muggle, had not been something he had been proud of, or something he had wanted to broadcast around. Sirius had believed that line to have died out. Still, at least they knew where Voldemort came from – and considering that particular part of his ancestry had been mad raving lunatics due to all the inbreeding, Sirius could certainly understand why he was as insane as he was.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry, nervously.

Sirius nodded. "Sure." He raised his fist to knock on the Headmaster's door. "Let's see what he's got to show us tonight."

* * *

"Are you caught up to speed, Sirius," asked Dumbledore, his voice quite quaint, "regarding the Gaunts and that we had a brief glimpse of Lord Voldemort's father?"

Sirius glanced at Harry. "He didn't mention that part..."

"Sorry..." Harry blushed. "As we left we saw a man in a carriage, who was the man Merope had fallen in love with and then bewitched to fall in love with her."

Sirius nodded. "Right, what happened then after Tom Riddle Senior returned home, leaving Merope expecting?"

"Merope was left alone in London, abandoned by the man she had loved, who did not love her in return... I know she was in London due to the evidence of one Caractacus Burke, the then owner of Borgin and Burkes." Dumbledore reached forward and swirled the contents of the Pensieve that sat beside his desk with his wand.

Out of the swirling, silvery mass raised a little old man revolving slowly in the Pensieve, silver as a ghost but much more solid, with a thatch of hair that completely covered his eyes. His voice was eager with anticipation. "Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along... Going to have a baby, see. She said the lockets had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it, she was! Best bargain we ever made!" The old man descended back into the swirling mass of memory.

"He only gave her ten Galleons?" Harry was flabbergasted.

Sirius snorted. "A lot of pure-bloods, Harry, are egotistical gits who think they can take advantage of the easy and then swindle them for their own gain. Your father, thankfully, was not one of those. Back in the time that Merope lived, it was common... even my forefathers made scrupulous deals like that, just to increase our family's wealth. If easy prey came along you were taught to take it. Pure-blood society is not a nice place to grow up in."

"Sirius is right; the Burkes, especially Caractacus was not famed for his generosity," said Dumbledore evenly. "So, we know that neat the end of her pregnancy, Merope was along in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one and only valuable possession, the locket that was one of Marvolo's treasured family heirlooms."

"But she could do magic!" said Harry impatiently. "She could have got food and everything for herself by magic, couldn't she?"

"Unrequited love can do a lot of damage to a person," said Sirius quietly. "Sometimes, when you are heartbroken, witches and wizards can lose their powers or just stop using magic as they think that is the reason why their spouses' leave them. It happened to one of my ancestors."

"Exactly, but in any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life."

"She wouldn't even stay alive for her son?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?"

"No!" said Harry quickly, "but she had a choice to live or die, didn't she, not like my mother –"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Harry. Your mother had a choice too: to live or die, she chose death to _protect _you," explained Dumbledore, clasping his hands together. "Merope Riddle chose death in spite of a son who needed her, but do not judge her harshly. She was greatly weakened by long suffering and she never had your mother's courage. And now, if you will both stand..."

Sirius and Harry both did, exchanging looks but both knowing that the Headmaster would explain in his own time.

"Unlike last time where Harry and I entered the memory of Ogden, we will be visiting my memory. I think you find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Harry..."

Harry bent over the Pensieve; his face broke the cool surface of the memory and then he was falling down... Seconds later, his feet hit firm ground. He opened his eyes and found that he was standing in a bustling, old-fashioned London street. Sirius landed beside him, shaking his head.

"That was an odd sensation. I've never been in anyone's memory before," he said, as he studied his surroundings. His eyes focused upon a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart. "I think that might be Dumbledore..."

"Where?" asked Harry.

Sirius pointed towards where he was looking. The younger Albus Dumbledore's long hair and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.

"Nice suit," said Harry, before he could stop himself; Sirius suppressed a snicker.

"Why thank you, Harry." The real Albus Dumbledore had now joined them in the Pensieve memory. "If you'll just follow my younger self..."

They followed the younger Dumbledore a short distance before they passed through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. They stood behind the younger Dumbledore waiting for the front door to open, for he had knocked upon it. A moment passed before it was opened and a scruffy girl wearing an apron opened the door.

They listened as the younger Dumbledore explained that he had an appointment with a Mrs Cole to the girl, who then promptly bellowed over her shoulder and then indicated for Dumbledore to step through. They found themselves in a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. A skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another helper as she walked briskly towards Dumbledore. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell upon the wizard. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Not your best clothing choice for this particular meeting was it?" said Sirius, albeit a bit cheekily.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Harry.

"I have a fair idea," responded Sirius, placing his hands behind his back as they followed Mrs Cole to her office.

Harry was intrigued but didn't ask further questions. He was sure he would find out soon enough.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said the younger Dumbledore.

"Knew it," smiled Sirius.

And Harry understood. Lord Voldemort had been orphaned, brought up in an orphanage: this was the place his mother had left him. "I guess this must be where Tom Riddle discovers he's a wizard."

They listened as the younger Dumbledore explained to Mrs Cole that he had come to offer Tom a place at his school, trying to tell her that Tom had the qualities they were looking for. Mrs Cole continued to question why one of her orphans had a place at a school that she had never heard of; Dumbledore counteracted that with saying that his name had been down since he had been born.

"Who registered him? His parents?" Mrs Cole's voice was sharp.

Harry noticed Dumbledore pull out his wand from the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time as picking up a piece of blank paper from Mrs Cole's desktop. A wave of his wand and he passed her the piece of paper. "I think this will explain everything."

Mrs Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment. "That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back.

"You confounded her, didn't you?" accused Sirius.

"To avoid unnecessary questions, yes," the older man replied.

"That was rather Slytherin of you," Sirius replied, winking at Harry. By the time Sirius returned his attention back to the memory Mrs Cole was drinking a glass of gin, draining it in one gulp, while Dumbledore asked whether she could tell him of anything regarding the history of Tom Riddle, noting that he thought he had been born here in the orphanage.

"That's right!" confirmed Mrs Cole. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older that I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour and she was dead in another."

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked the younger Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs Cole, who had poured herself another glass of gin and swigging it down freely. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty – and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father – yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus – and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since." Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. "He's funny boy."

"Yes," said the younger Dumbledore, "I thought he might be."

"Why do I have a feeling that Tom Riddle is not your average young wizard?" said Sirius. "And I mean not accidental magic which I'm sure you did plenty of when you were younger, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"You'll find out," smiled the older Dumbledore, "if you listen."

They heard how, as a baby, the young Lord Voldemort had hardly cried and that when he had got a little older, he had been odd. This had prompted the younger Dumbledore to ask how he was odd, which had raised Mrs Cole's suspicions, and wonder whether the young orphan really did have a place at Dumbledore's school and that no matter what she said, he would still go, regardless. Once Dumbledore had assured her of that, she answered in quite a sudden rush:

"He scares the other children."

"A bully then," said Sirius, just as the younger Dumbledore asked, "You mean he is a bully?"

"I think he must be," said Mrs Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents... Nasty things..."

"Slytherin tactics, showing that he was capable of slipping out of trouble..." whispered Sirius to Harry.

They heard as Mrs Cole explained about how Billy Stubb's rabbit had been hung from the rafters, but they couldn't see how Tom Riddle could get up there, but they knew he and Billy had argued the day before... On a summer outing to the countryside, two children had never been the same again after they had gone into a cave with Tom Riddle, but he had sworn all they had done was go exploring, but they were sure something had happened in that cave... "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him," she finished with a hic-cup.

The younger Dumbledore then went onto explain that they would not be keeping Tom Riddle permanently, and that he would have to return, at least, every summer. Mrs Cole then suggested that Dumbledore would like to meet him, in which the Professor rose from his chair and followed the now tipsy woman out of her office, up some stone stairs until they turned off at the second floor landing and stopped outside the first door in the long corridor. She raised a pudgy hand and knocked twice before entering.

Harry, the older Dumbledore and Sirius followed the younger Professor and the Matron into the room. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on the top of the gray blankets; his legs stretched out in front him, holding a book.

"Merope got her dying wish then," mused Sirius. "No sign of the Gaunts at all... unless you count the psychopathic tendencies to harm others..."

The young Tom Riddle was his handsome father in miniature: tall for eleven years old, dark-haired and pale.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

For a second Sirius thought the young Voldemort was not going to take the offered hand, but after a slight hesitation he took it.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" Riddle's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?" He was very demanding, authority already filling his voice, pointing towards the door where Mrs Cole had just left through.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," hissed Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

Sirius was shocked by the tone of the young boy. It reminded him rather eerily of his mother. "That wasn't a question... that was a command... as if he's used to getting his own way and in an orphanage that shouldn't be happening."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because orphans don't get their own way, Harry, you of all people should know that."

Harry realised his godfather was right. Until Sirius had come along, nothing had gone right in his life, and though he had grown up in a family, he hadn't been loved, he hadn't been able to do what he wanted: Tom Riddle, on the other hand oozed authority, as if he was used to being in control and getting his own way in life without anyone standing up to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tom Riddle's outburst.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it?" 'Professor,' yes, of course – well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum! I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

"Demanding little bastard," whispered Sirius, out of hearing of Dumbledore. He wasn't liking the child one bit, but then considering the boy grew up to be the man who murdered his best friends, how could he sympathise with him?

"Hogwarts," the younger Dumbledore continued, "is a school for people with special abilities –"

"I'm not mad!" Riddle shouted.

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

"So that's how you introduce magic to Muggle-borns?" asked Sirius, curiously. "You try to explain and if they do a 'Riddle' you spring it on them?"

The older Dumbledore turned to acknowledge Sirius. "Usually, yes. There are always some people who react the way Riddle does, some worse than him, in fact. Sometimes it is best to spring it on them, rather than to let them get even angrier if they think they are going to the wrong type of special school."

"In the Muggle world," explained Harry, "special schools are for people with learning difficulties or physical difficulties. If you've grown up in the Muggle world, it's easy to assume you mean that type of school."

"Oh," said Sirius, "in our world, usually those with difficulties don't end up attending magical education, as far as I am aware..."

"They don't," confirmed Dumbledore. "They are usually left at home and looked after by their mother or other members of their family. Magic can be dangerous to those who would be unable to control it, so the magical community shelter them, to keep everyone else around them safe."

There seemed to be a sad, reminiscent glint in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke of that, as if he had some personal experience, but Sirius couldn't place his finger on it and instead returned his attention to the scene playing out in front of him.

The older Dumbledore was asking the young Riddle what he could do; clearly during their discussion, Riddle had come to except that whatever he could do, could be the influence of his magical abilities coming to the fore.

A flush of excitement was rising up the young boy's neck and into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered, as if he was hardly daring to believe. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." He leaned forward, legs trembling, staring into his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer. "I knew I was different, always knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

Sirius clamped his mouth shut, resisting the urge to comment knowing that if he did, Dumbledore would probably be angry with him.

The younger Dumbledore agreed with the young Riddle's assessment that he was special and went onto explain that he was a wizard, which then caused Riddle to ask whether Dumbledore himself was a wizard and when the then Transfiguration teacher answered, Riddle used the same commanding tone he had used before to get Dumbledore to prove it. Dumbledore did not oblige straight away, which Sirius was glad about, but only because he didn't want the Headmaster obeying the future Voldemort. Instead Dumbledore took that command as a sigh that Riddle was accepting his place at Hogwarts and went onto admonish him for his rudeness and to address him as 'Professor' or 'sir', causing Riddle's face to harden for only the fleetingness of moments before he said in a rather unrecognisably polite voice: "I'm sorry, sir. I meant – please, Professor, could you show me - ?"

They watched as Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it towards the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave his wand a casual flick. Immediately, the wardrobe burst into flames.

Riddle jumped to his feet, howling in shock and rage, but even as the eleven year old boy rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged. Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.

"He's a thief," said Sirius.

Harry glanced at his godfather quizzically. "There is a spell one can use to detect whether people have something they shouldn't have... I guess Professor Dumbledore used that spell within the fire one he conjured."

Riddle opened his wardrobe and lifted down a small cardboard box that was shaking and rattling.

"What's in there?" breathed Harry. What could possibly be inside the box that was making the young boy look unnerved?

Riddle admitted that there were things in the box that he should have had, though he said it rather reluctantly. At Dumbledore's instruction Riddle opened it and tipped the contents onto his bed. There was a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

Dumbledore told him to return the objects to their owners with apologies and that he would know if Riddle had not done as asked. He warned that thieving was not tolerated at Hogwarts. He continued to explain that Hogwarts taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. It was clear that Riddle had been using his powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at Hogwarts, and that Tom was not the first, nor the last, to allow his magic to run away with him. He warned the boy that Hogwarts can expel students, and that the Ministry of Magic would punish lawbreakers still more severely, and that by entering their world, all new wizards and witches agreed to abide by their laws.

After his reprimand, Riddle placed the objects back in the cardboard box before explaining that he hadn't got any money. Dumbledore produced a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and robes from second hand, but –"

"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley. I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything –"

"He's not going to like that..." mused Sirius and was proven right when Riddle said he didn't need 'you'.

"I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley – sir?" he added quickly, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Dumbledore handed the young boy the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you – non-magical people that is – will not. Ask for Tom the barman – easy enough to remember, as he shares your name –"

Riddle gave a twitch.

"Doesn't like his name... Considering he is descended from Slytherin it doesn't surprise me, though he doesn't know it yet..." said Sirius.

"How can you tell that he hates his name?" asked Harry.

"Simple. It is a rare phenomenon but if a witch or wizard is brought up in conditions unfamiliar to their ancestors and bought up among people they despised, sometimes that can be transferred within your own blood, and become a part of you." He pointed to the boy. "He has a clear hatred of his name, whether that is down to an irrational hatred of Muggles or the circumstances of his upbringing, I do not know. And the fact that he shed the name to become Lord Voldemort tells me a lot," explained Sirius, just as Riddle claimed that there were a lot of Toms and asked whether his father was a wizard.

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle in response.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself. "It must've been him."

Sirius scoffed. "How little he knows."

The older Dumbledore shot him a warning look.

The scene continued, with the younger Dumbledore explaining that Tom would leave for Hogwarts on the first of September from King's Cross Station and that there was a train ticket within the envelope too. Dumbledore stood up and held out his hand again; Tom Riddle taking it, said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips – they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of." His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken, and Dumbledore was at the door to the boy's room. "Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"I think that will do," said the white-haired Dumbledore and within seconds they were soaring weightlessly through darkness once more, before landing squarely in the present-day office.

Both Harry and Sirius sat down, while Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"He believed it much quicker than I did – I mean, when you told him he was a wizard," said Harry. "I didn't believe Hagrid at first, when he told me."

"Yes, Riddle, was perfectly read to believe that he was – to use his word – 'special'," said Dumbledore.

"Yet he was special, in the conventional sense," said Sirius. "He could do thinks no other witch or wizard could do. Speaking to snakes was a Salazar Slytherin ability which was only passed down through the direct line... well, that's what I was taught. He was right about that, but to normal witches and wizards, he wasn't special as he thought he was."

"Did you know then, Professor?" asked Harry.

"That I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time?" finished Dumbledore. "No, I had no idea that he was going to grow up to be what he is. However, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I felt I ought to do for others' sake as much as his. His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard – most interestingly and ominously of all – he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously -"

"Which he never stopped doing," interjected Sirius. He knew that certain members of his own family had attended Hogwarts at the same time as the young Tom Riddle, and when he had rose to power they used to talk about what he was like. The majority of them didn't seem to know his ancestry though. "What he did were not the random experiments typical of young wizards. Youngsters don't go around using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish or control."

"The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive," conceded Dumbledore.

"And he was a Parselmouth, like me," interjected Harry.

"Yes, indeed; a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too. In fact, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination."

"All notable aspects that were associated at some point or another with Salazar Slytherin over the course of his own life," noted Sirius. "One of the things I hate about being a Black is that I was forced to learn this stuff. It's difficult to not make comparisons between the two."

Dumbledore nodded, taking a brief glance out of the windows at the darkening sky. It was getting late. "Before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we have just witnessed for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings. You noticed Riddle's reaction when I mentioned that another shared his first name, 'Tom'. There he showed contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him ordinary. Even then, he wished to be different, separate, notorious. He shed his name within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long. I trust that you both noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive and apparently, friendless? He not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand hi. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one."

Sirius smirked. "Poor Bella. She always came home boasting about how she was his most trusted servant. Oh, if she could hear you say that now..."

"She'd probably strike me down with the killing curse," finished Dumbledore, smiling lightly. "Your cousin was never the sanest Black."

"You can say that again," muttered Sirius, enjoying the fact that the Dark Lord to Bella, was not what she wanted to be to him.

"And lastly, the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behaviour, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later." Dumbledore leant back in his chair, smiling wearily. "And now, for Harry, at least, it is time for bed."

Harry nodded and he and Sirius got to their feet; as they crossed the room, his eyes fell upon the little table on which Marvolo Gaunt's ring had rested, but the ring was no longer there. "The ring's gone," said Harry, looking around. "But I thought you might have the mouth organ or something."

Dumbledore beamed at him, peering over the top of his half moon spectacles. "Very astute, Harry, but the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ."

Harry peered curiously at the Headmaster before shrugging his shoulders and leaving the office with his godfather. Once they had descended the stairs, Harry turned to Sirius and asked: "What did he mean by that the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ?"

Sirius bit his lip, running a hand through his dark hair. "I have a hunch and I do not like it one bit, especially if it's going to have to be something you'll have to do."

Harry swallowed; fear settling in his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to say, not until we have more proof. I need to check on something in the Black family home, but if I'm right I think the Headmaster might have figured out the _real _reason why Voldemort survived that night he attempted to kill you. In theory, he should have died himself, but he didn't, which backs up my own thought." He placed his hands on his godson's shoulders. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore at the moment, but I need to do some research first."

Harry nodded. "I understand. But you'll tell me when you're sure, right? Even if Professor Dumbledore doesn't?"

"I promise," said Sirius. "Now, I'll escort you back to the Tower, its past curfew, and I don't want you getting into trouble. You've still got that week's worth of detention with Professor Snape still to do and we don't want that added on top of what you've already got."

"I'd completely forgotten about that..." whispered Harry, wondering exactly how he was supposed to survive the year with so much work and lessons to do.

"You'd best start hoping he has forgotten," mused Sirius.

"He'll set them the week of the Quidditch match, I know he will," replied Harry.

Sirius laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me; anything to give Slytherin the chance of winning the cup once more."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I thought it was important to include Sirius in these memories as he does have a very important role to play and Dumbledore does know that he won't let Harry out of his sight and wouldn't approve of him teaching what he is to Harry without him there.**

**Next chapter**: _Andromeda Black _- Sirius visits his favourite cousin and a traitor is discovered... _There are hints below... _

_

* * *

_

The spell hit Sirius in the chest and he went flying, his back impacting hard against the wall. He slid to the floor, but he was already moving, rolling to the side and then coming up into a duelling crouch, his wand pointing directly at Harry.

* * *

They were passing the stone circle when Remus grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and hauled him behind the nearest stone, pressing his friend's back against it, hand on his mouth. Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn't struggle, realising that there probably was a very good reason for Remus to have done that. A frown was across his friend's face, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure walking briskly past the stone circle, bypassing the path, but attempting to blend in with the surroundings. The figure was heading towards Hagrid's Hut, but Sirius was certain their true destination was the main gates of Hogwarts.

"This is just a hunch, but I think we might have just found our traitor," whispered Remus into Sirius' ear, removing his hand from his friend's mouth.

* * *

**So, what is going on in the first hint? And who exactly _is _the traitor? Can anyone guess? All will be revealed in the next chapter... To be posted on Monday.**

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	57. Andromeda Black

**A/N) **I have, unfortunately, slowed down in my writing of this story, however I am 8 chapters ahead at the moment. Though I have planned out the majority of this story, I am not exactly following it, especially with Chapter 65, which is the chapter I am currently struggling with writing. I don't know how this will effect the rest of the plan, but I hope I can steer myself back on track. And now onto the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: **_Andromeda Black_

**Sunday 18****th**** October 1995**

"What exactly is this place?" asked Harry, staring around in wonder at the hall (which he had not even known existed) where their secret defence lessons were going to take place. Along the wall there were shelves of defensive books, as well as a few on curses and duelling. There was a duelling platform raised in the centre of the room, but larger duelling mats placed strategically around the room.

Sirius grinned at his godson. "I'm surprised you haven't found this place yet, Harry. It's very useful. It's the Room of Requirement. It becomes anything you want it to – the only thing it can't do is give you food. Your father and I stumbled across it in our first year after we had dropped a couple of dung bombs just down the corridor. We were looking for somewhere to hide and, well, this place suddenly appeared, though it was more of a small cupboard then. This was also the place where we learnt all about Animagi and how we achieved the transformation. The Room of Requirement became a home to us. It was here, at the end of our seventh year that James proposed to Lily. I never got to see what he made the room like then..."

"It becomes anything you want it to?" questioned Hermione. She was still pale and a bit peaky but had insisted on coming to the first defensive lesson Sirius was holding. That morning had been the first time she had gone down the Great Hall for breakfast; people had stared at her, even though word had leaked around the school that she had been safely returned - staying in the Hospital Wing had stopped a lot of people from seeing the truth for themselves. Though she had politely made conversation with those that had spoken to her, her demeanour showed that she was still far from healed, but in order to do so, she had to return to a normal routine. Despite Sirius telling her that he didn't want to pressure her, she had been determined to join Harry and Ron that day.

Sirius nodded. "It does. Say you wanted a place to rest. You walk outside the patch of wall three times thinking about what you want; after the third pass the room appears. If you are in the room, and you want a bed, you just think it and then it appears." He closed his eyes just for the briefest of seconds and then Harry gasped as a bed suddenly grew out of the far wall. "See. But since we don't need a bed for these lessons, I'll just get rid of it."

"Can anyone find us?" asked Ron. "I mean, doesn't the door we come through show up?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not if you word your request correctly. I asked for a place where we can hide our defensive lessons from everybody in the castle. Even people who are tracking your movements wouldn't be able to find this place, no matter how much they ask the room to reveal it to them."

"Awesome." Ron sounded amazed by the intricate workings of the room.

"Isn't Remus supposed to be helping out?" asked Harry. "You said you needed a test dummy."

Sirius shifted on his feet. "Unfortunately he can't make it tonight, and I don't plan on testing out any spells tonight. I could ask the room to create dummies for us however some of the spells that need to be practised need to be tested upon a living person so that you can understand the full effects. It is how Auror training works. He'll be able to come for the next lesson, which will be next Wednesday, where he will also begin your Apparition lessons as well. Because lessons will be running late to encompass all of this, you will need to have your cloak and the map on hand as inevitably we will be practicing pass midnight. Authorising the three of you to wonder the castle after hours would be too much trouble, and could leak out among the student body. That would make things difficult for the Professors. And this is how Dumbledore prefers it: on the low-key and on the quiet." He clapped his hands together. "Right, shall we get started?" He gave them a dazzling grin, lifting his wand as he did so.

"What are we starting with?" asked Hermione, eagerness in her voice, her right hand clutched on her wand. She was glad to be working towards fighting back. She needed to.

Sirius frowned as Harry and Ron pulled out their wands. "First things first, I think we need to work on a duelling stance. You won't remain in that stance as you fight, especially if you are facing Voldemort. He will make you move, so you need to adapt a stance for various positions you may find yourself in. What I am about to show you are stances that are learnt within the Aurors. It is the first thing you are required to master before you can continue with your training, however you are not in Auror training, so I will not be waiting for you to master any duelling stances; I just want to show them to you so you have the basic idea. Whether you find yourself in a situation where you need them or not remain to be seen, but considering this is a war we fight in, undoubtedly you will." He pointed towards the first mat to his right. "Harry, you go there, Ron to his left and Hermione on his right."

He stood in the centre of the room, right foot in front of his left and his wand outstretched in front of him. "This is the classic duelling stance – it is the one most witches and wizards use, especially if you are not trained Aurors. You are all taught to duel in this manner, but it is not realistic. So, you have to adapt, you have to be fast, you have to be thinking while acting. If you are hit by a curse, you have to train yourself to ignore the pain, otherwise you will lose focus and you will _die_. I don't want that to happen to any of you. The first duelling stance you need to learn is how to get into one quickly and efficiently as possible after you have been thrown to the ground. My technique is simple however contraire to what I said earlier, I need one of you to curse me so I can show you what I mean."

"What would be the best one for us to use?" asked Harry. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sirius frowned, his mind running through the variety of spells, charms and curses he knew of, however the majority of them his three students wouldn't know about. "I think to be safe, use the Banishing Charm on me. It should cause me to fly across the room. Even though it's meant to work on objects, the charm can be used to send people away." He raised his eyebrows at the three of them. "I'm assuming you know that spell?"

Hermione nodded. "We learnt it in fourth year Charms."

"Good," he smiled softly. "I also presume you have mastered it?"

Harry raised his wand. "Yeah, I did."

"Considering Lily was brilliant at Charms, it doesn't surprise me her son is excellent at the subject," smiled Sirius. Harry's cheeks reddened and Sirius chuckled. "Okay then, Harry, are you ready to hit me?"

His godson nodded; a determined expression on his face. Sirius held his wand loosely in his right hand, letting it hang at his side. He waited, mentally running over in his head what he had to do as soon as Harry cast the spell.

"_Depulso!" _

The spell hit Sirius in the chest and he went flying, his back impacting hard against the wall. He slid to the floor, but he was already moving, rolling to the side and then coming up into a duelling crouch, his wand pointing directly at Harry. Carefully, he got to his feet. "That's what your reaction should be. As soon as you reach that mark you should be fighting back and then moving again. But you have to be fast. Do not stay in the place where you have fallen, move and that is where the roll comes in." With a flourish, he pocketed his wand. "So, this is what you are going to do. Each of you have your own mats – so, first of all, without wands, please –" he watched as they each placed them beside their individual mats, "I want you to do a roll and then come up in crouch stance. It doesn't have to be exactly like mine; everyone is an individual, but the goal has to be the same. We will practice that first, and once I think you've handled it, we'll try with you holding wands. Are you ready?"

All three of them nodded.

"Okay then, go."

* * *

"What did you think of that, Hermione?" asked Harry softly, once they had returned to Gryffindor Tower and Sirius had left for Grimmauld Place.

"It was enlightening," she replied. "Knowing different stances is essential to survival, that way we can easily adapt in battle when thrust into a difficult situation. What about you?"

Harry chuckled. "It was fun, especially when Ron accidently hit Sirius in the stomach when he came out of his roll."

"Hey!" Ron was indignant. "He shouldn't have been standing behind me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "And how are you meant to learn to fight and defend yourself adequately, _Ronald_, if he isn't standing by to evaluate your performance?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, not really knowing what to say. Hermione smirked, knowing that she had won that particular battle for now.

Harry watched his friend carefully; he was glad that Hermione was putting effort into the lessons, but he was concerned that she wasn't having _fun_. Considering what she had gone through they hadn't been expecting miracles, but Hermione snapping at Ron was one of the traits of their friendship: it signalled a recovery on her part.

Still it was good to see laughter in Hermione's eyes as she had jokingly snapped at Ron.

* * *

As the weeks passed Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to work hard; the two boys managing to juggle their schedules accordingly to Quidditch Practice while at the same time taking lessons from Sirius and Remus. Apparition lessons were not going as well as Sirius' lessons were; Remus was an excellent teacher, however the complexity of the task was difficult for them all to achieve. Professor McGonagall had given up her Transfiguration room in order for them to practice as it was impossible for them to Apparate in the Room of Requirement, so Professor Dumbledore had temporarily lifted the enchantment on McGonagall's classroom every Wednesday evening.

Soon Halloween was upon them; the weather getting steadily colder as winter began to approach. Sirius had managed to book time off from the Aurors. Surprisingly, since his and Hermione's rescue from the Riddle House, Voldemort had been rather quiet. There had been no deaths; no disappearances and no threats. That was suspicious in itself, until an Order of the Phoenix meeting cleared everything up.

Voldemort was wary, biding his time to see if Harry showed power that the Dark Lord himself did not have. There had been whisperings that the Dark Lord had been planning on attacking Hogwarts, but this had been before Sirius had given him a part of the Prophecy, but now Snape was reporting that those plans were on hold, and that it was all down to Voldemort being _fearful _of Harry and the power he wielded. He would not face Harry until he knew what power he had: in short, Sirius' confession had brought the Order and the Wizarding World a reprieve.

But as soon as the Dark Lord realised that he did not know the entirety of the Prophecy or figured out that the power Harry had was in fact _love_, he would persecute the war to its end. Privately, Dumbledore had warned Sirius that he would not be safe, especially once it became clear that Voldemort had been fooled by a _blood-traitor_. Voldemort would want revenge; when that day came Sirius knew for his own safety that he would have to go into hiding, until then, he could remain actively within the Aurors. He was already a target but Voldemort was not known for his forgiving attitude towards traitors or deceivers.

And Sirius _had _deceived him.

He could only hope that Voldemort would not discover the entirety of the prophecy. He didn't relish the thought of going into hiding.

* * *

**Saturday 31****st**** October 1995**

They had decided to go to Hogwarts for Halloween night, choosing to sit at the Gryffindor Table with Harry so that they could catch up. As it was a special feast, the lesson scheduled for that night had been cancelled, but would occur the next day instead. It was during that Halloween Feast where Sirius recounted tales of past feasts (alongside Remus Lupin) at the Gryffindor Table, getting laughter from the majority of the hall when he explained about the prank he and James had pulled on the Slytherins during their third year. They had charmed all the Slytherin's clothing to transfigure into Muggle Halloween costumes. During the main feast, James and Sirius had snuck down to the kitchens and succeeded in charming the table where the Slytherin food was set, so that when a student of the serpent house took a bite out of pumpkin cake, the effect would be immediate. Needless to say the Slytherin's hadn't noticed that it was pumpkin cake doing that to them; it was only when the majority of the table had fallen for it, had a Ravenclaw finally worked it out. It had been a complicated prank to achieve, but in the end it had been worth their effort, even if it had earned them a week's detention.

"But how did they know it was you?" pressed Fred Weasley, impressed by the pranks that both Sirius and Remus had pulled during their days as students.

"Simple," Sirius had smiled, "James and I were missing from the Halloween Feast but then suddenly appeared before deserts arrived. McGonagall had noticed that we hadn't been there one minute and the next we had been. We had slipped in under James' Invisibility Cloak and 'appeared' when no one was looking, but McGonagall doesn't miss a trick, especially when it was known that James and I were usually behind any mischief." He had thrown a glance at Remus then. "But she had never suspected you."

Remus had laughed. "I was the good boy, who would suspect me of any wrong doing?"

However the fun and laughter were now over and both Sirius and Remus had volunteered to patrol the school grounds. Officially Hogwarts Professor's and a small team of Aurors patrolled the grounds and corridors every night, but for this evening, especially since they were there, Sirius and Remus had joined the second shift that had started at midnight, afterwards in which they had planned to return to Grimmauld Place.

They were passing the stone circle when Remus grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and hauled him behind the nearest stone, pressing his friend's back against it, hand on his mouth. Sirius raised his eyebrows but didn't struggle, realising that there probably was a very good reason for Remus to have done that. A frown was across his friend's face, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure walking briskly past the stone circle, bypassing the path, but attempting to blend in with the surroundings. The figure was heading towards Hagrid's Hut, but Sirius was certain their true destination was the main gates of Hogwarts.

"This is just a hunch, but I think we might have just found our traitor," whispered Remus into Sirius' ear, removing his hand from his friend's mouth. "Miss Leverg is not on patrol tonight..."

"Avril Leverg?" hissed Sirius. "The Defence teacher and an Auror?"

Remus nodded. "Almost positive that was her. Looks to me like she didn't want to be seen, wearing black like that... I could be wrong, but why take the trouble to hide oneself and why leave the castle at this time?"

"All good points," murmured Sirius. He grabbed his friend's arm. "Stay here. I'll follow."

"I'm not useless, Padfoot," replied Remus.

Sirius threw him a roguish grin in the dim light. "I know, but you can't do this." Immediately he transformed into the large black dog that Remus knew so well. He was already bounding away on foot when his sensitive ears picked up Remus groaning to himself: "I should have known he was going to do that."

* * *

Padfoot followed the figure quickly and silently through the grounds, past Hagrid's Hut and towards the school gates. He hid amongst the undergrowth as the figure disabled the wards on the school gates and slipped outside them. That was another clue that the mysterious figure was indeed distinguished Auror, Avril Leverg. Only five people in the Castle could disable all the wards on the gates, and Avril was one of them.

The figure walked a little way into the darkness, leaving the gates _open_, but Padfoot slipped outside with ease. He padded into another bush, his eyes watching the figure that was now pacing in circles just to the side of him. So far, so good.

Minutes passed and nothing happened and then - just as he was beginning to wonder if something was going to happen – two people emerged, walking up the hill. Sirius recognised them for who they were: Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior.

_Clearly the injuries that Barty Crouch Junior sustained during the rescue attempt have been expertly healed... Typical. _

"You're late," Avril Leverg's husky voice came out of the darkness.

Padfoot edged closer, pricking his ears, listening in.

"We do not keep to _your _schedule!" hissed Bellatrix Lestrange, fingering her wand, her eyes darting back and forth between Avril and the open gates of the school.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. Hogwarts is not for your taking this night!" Avril jabbed Bellatrix in the chest with a finger, and Padfoot was surprised when his insane cousin didn't screech or react at her.

_They are on good terms then..._

"Have you got the information for our Lord?" asked Bellatrix, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"No, I am afraid not. Potter has not shown any power that the Dark Lord does not have. He is mediocre at best, sloppy and the Mudblood helps him out, a lot," replied Avril.

"You know you will be punished for this," said Barty Crouch Junior. "You were tasked to find out this information; you teach the brat, and still you failed."

Avril seemed unfazed by the threat being made. "The Dark Lord understands that I am unable to push Potter. He, himself, might not know what power he has. If I am to succeed in this task I need more time to get to know the brat. He increasingly disappears every Wednesday and Saturday nights: consequently enough, Bella, that is when your blood-traitor swine of a _cousin _is present. I believe Black is teaching the boy things. Whatever it is, he knows what the power is and is training the boy to control it properly."

_But the power Harry has is not what you think it is! _thought Padfoot, smugly.

"Unfortunately, Avril," hissed Bellatrix, her voice dangerously soft, "my dear _cousin _is unattainable at present! My Lord does not wish to strike until he knows what power the Potter brat HAS! You had better find out what it is."

Avril was about to speak when Barty Crouch got in first. "You are close to Black through the Aurors. You can make an excuse to talk to him. No one suspects your true allegiance; getting to him won't be a problem for you. You are an expert torturer; you know how to break a man. He already caved in before, he'll do so again."

_Not bloody likely! _

"And blow my cover?" Avril nearly yelled. "The Dark Lord will lose his spy within the Ministry, the Aurors, the Order and Hogwarts if I do that! I will no longer be of any use to him! Destroy eighteen years of hard work? Not likely!"

_Eighteen years? _Padfoot was shocked by that reveal.

"Not if you are careful," whispered Barty, "especially if you kill Black after you are finished with him and erase any evidence that would point to you."

_Great, another plot to kill me, just fantastic, _mused Padfoot. Still, at least he knew who had been betraying the Order. Everything made sense now. Avril Leverg had been one of the few Aurors he had trusted with information on his own whereabouts. He had never have guessed that she was a traitor. She had been an Auror during the first war, and had shown nothing but loyalty to the Order, the Ministry and the Aurors. She had gained people's trust, enough so that when she asked questions she was given the answers, especially if she already had authorisation for said information. Certainly, Avril had known that Sirius and Harry were spending Harry's birthday at Hogwarts; she had known Sirius had planned to meet Harry in Hogsmeade, and she certainly had been partial to when the Lestranges had been scheduled to go to Azkaban prison, meaning that she had leaked all of that to the Dark Lord resulting in the subsequent attacks on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and the escape of the Lestranges before they reached Azkaban prison following their capture at the Riddle House.

She was their leak! It all made sense, but this was not the time to expose her. For a start they needed evidence before they could arrest her, and considering she was one of the most well respected Aurors in the profession, there would be an outcry among the division if they were forced to arrest one of their own without the proper proof. They would have to plan this carefully, and Dumbledore would have to be informed. For now, he had to wait, wait for the Bellatrix and Crouch Junior to leave so that he could return to the castle and warn the Headmaster.

Staying crouched in the bushes, Padfoot continued to listen, wondering why Avril Leverg had decided to betray them all.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore seemed almost shocked to hear the news that Sirius had brought him.

A stiff nod. "I'm sure. Avril Leverg is the leak. It makes sense." He bit his lip. "She told Voldemort about the original rescue plan, resulting in Hermione and I being moved to the Riddle House." Remus had informed him that someone must have betrayed the mission. "My question is what made Avril turn? Has she always been working for Voldemort?"

"Isn't Miss Leverg from one of the old Wizarding families?" questioned Dumbledore, his blue eyes shining behind his glasses.

Sirius frowned and glanced to Remus. "I don't know. I don't recognise her name... If she was I would have thought the Blacks would have attempted an arranged marriage or something...Or she would be on the Family Tree, not that I've studied it in detail in years though."

"She's French," said Remus automatically. "Leverg is an old Wizarding family in Europe, a very old and powerful family, but that is all I know. The French keep the allegiances to the light and dark closed tight. Is there anyone you know who might be able to tell us whether Avril is a one off or if her whole family support Voldemort?"

"Andromeda would know," replied Sirius quietly, his mind still whirling with the idea that one of the most trusted Aurors in the Ministry of Magic was a traitor.

"I will deal with Miss Leverg at the appropriate time," explained Dumbledore, "but for now she will stay in her post. Sooner or later she will slip up and leave evidence behind so that we can arrest her. I will notify Kingsley Shacklebolt, however I will instruct him to continue to provide information to her, because she may come to suspect that she has been discovered and we do not want her to run off. She will stay where she is, until the right moment comes to expose her for what she is."

* * *

Armed with the knowledge that Leverg was from a French Wizarding family, Sirius took it upon himself to see if he could learn anything more about her, without needing to confront her. Dumbledore had advised him to stay away from her, especially if she was going to try to extract what Harry's power was from him. The Headmaster had also told Sirius where his cousin Andromeda was now living. She had joined the Order and was now living in one of the few safe houses that Dumbledore had set up. He had made a quick trip back to Grimmauld Place where he had studied the Black family tapestry where he had found a Leverg on the tree who had married into the family in the late 1700's, confirming that Avril Leverg was, indeed, one of pure blood. _But why not any other marriages with my family?_

The following morning Sirius had Apparated to the outskirts of Andromeda's home. Having been given the ward key by Dumbledore, he could easily walk up to the door, however he had sent a note ahead to inform his favourite cousin that he was coming for a visit. He figured if he turned up unannounced, Andromeda wouldn't hesitate to curse him, especially if they had been told that no one could enter their property without knowing the ward key.

He walked up the garden path, noting the pond to the side of it, and approached the blue door. There was no number on it; there was no need for one to be – after all, if one was under the protection of the Order who would need a proper address, especially if it was in a secluded part of the country?

He rapped his knuckles on the door and stepped back, waiting.

The door opened and a woman with long, light brown hair, with kind caring eyes stood there. She resembled her sister Bellatrix, but unlike his Death Eater cousin, Andromeda Black was kinder and loving and it showed on her face as a grin broke out on it, shattering any illusions that she was her older sister.

"Hello Andromeda," he smiled. He didn't know whether she would prefer to be called 'Dromeda' or 'Andie', which had been one of two names she had usually gone by. Sirius had been one of the few who had been allowed to use both pet names. She was older then he had last seen her, but she hadn't aged much, but there was worry in her eyes: the fear of war had brought that there, he was sure of it.

"Sirius, I've told you before to call me 'Dromeda' or 'Andie'. I don't mind which." She stepped away from the front door and Sirius stepped inside the hallway, his eyes running over the photos on the wall, most of which showed Nymphadora Tonks growing up. But there was one that caught his eye and he moved towards it.

The photo he now looked at showed himself as a ten year old boy, looking bored out of his mind; the photo having been taken just after his father had proclaimed him his official heir of the Black family. Beside the young Sirius stood Regulus Black, his younger brother, the one who had died in the Dark Lord's service. The hand that rested upon Regulus' shoulder belonged to a then 19 year old Bellatrix Black, beside her stood Andromeda at 17 years of age, with Narcissa Black to the right of Andromeda. Both Andromeda and Narcissa had still been in the throes of their Hogwarts education when the photo had been taken; Sirius just a year away from starting.

"I remember when that was taken," he mused, his voice low. "Bella was on about Voldemort. Reg was excited to hear all the stories of how wonderful he was... I was expected to join him, I'm glad I didn't." He turned to face his cousin. "It's good to see you."

Andromeda smiled warmly. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. October 1981, right?"

He nodded. "Just before James and Lily died... I came to say goodbye before I was planning on going into hiding. That went well, that did. That crazy idea of mine." He was still bitter, still blaming himself.

"It's not your fault," said Andromeda. She led him into the living room area, where he promptly sat down on the sofa. "No one expected it could have been Peter."

"But everyone expected it to be me." He shook his head, wiping away the memories that had been dragged to the surface. "Sorry. I came here for a reason and I hope you can help me."

Andromeda sat beside her cousin, her hands in her lap. "It depends on what it is."

"You were always interested in the family history and other Wizarding lines..." he took an deep, steadying breath, "do you know anything about the Leverg family? I know they are French and that one of our great-great something grandfather married the daughter of a Leverg..."

Andromeda was frowning, and Sirius' hopes began to fall. If anyone would know anything about the Leverg family, his cousin would, but the expression on her face showed that she wasn't sure. "I don't know, Sirius. I've heard the name before and it is an old Wizarding family, a very pure one. I think the Lestrange's are related to them..."

"Do you know anything else?" he prodded. "For instance to whom they have shown loyalty to in the past?"

"By blood you mean?" she cocked her head at her younger cousin.

"Yeah... I know this is a lot to ask of you – and I can't tell you why, at least not yet."

"I understand that it is Order of the Phoenix information that I am not privy to."

"How'd you guess?" A lopsided smile spread across his face.

Andromeda laughed. "Because I know you, Sirius. You are loyal; you would never give anything away to anyone. You would never betray your friends or your family, and by family, I mean your godson."

_But I did betray him, _thought Sirius. _I told Voldemort part of the prophecy. _

"Sirius?" She had noticed the frown on his face.

"Nothing."

Andromeda scrutinised him for a few minutes more before leaning back against the comfy cushions of the sofa. "I can recall mother telling me years ago that Leverg was one of the most ancient and pure European families. The Leverg family had always rebuffed our ancestors' attempts to marry into it. You know how the Blacks are power-hungry? Well, if we'd have succeeded in marrying into the family, the Blacks would more powerful than they are now. I do not know why they rebuffed our attempts, but I am sure our ancestors wouldn't have chased them continuously if they did not hold to the pure manic way that our family did."

"So you think that if they were a British Wizarding family they would have supported Voldemort?" asked Sirius, curiously.

Andromeda nodded. "I think so."

"Then it all makes sense," he said to himself. "'Dromeda, have you ever heard of an Avril Leverg?"

"Wait," she raised her hand, "I think I have... father mentioned about how Uncle Orion was trying to-" she gasped.

"What is it?" He sat up straighter, watching his cousin with his intelligent eyes.

"Do you remember what the catalyst was for you running away from your family?"

"My father had succeeded in negotiating an arranged marriage for me which I did not agree with," he stated. And then his eyes widened in realisation. "You're not saying that... that... Avril Leverg was meant to be the bride?"

"I think so... Uncle raged at father for hours after you left home, how you had managed to destroy the union of two powerful Wizarding families. I believe Avril was the only girl left to be married; her elder brothers had already settled down and her family were looking for a suitable suitor for their daughter. Their power in the French Wizarding world was waning so they came to us, knowing that if you and Avril married, their reputations would be restored."

Sirius was shocked to say the least. He had not been expecting _that _revelation. "Blimey, no wonder mother sent me that screeching howler at the Potters. I never knew who it was..."

"If you had known, would you have stayed?"

"Nope." He didn't even need to think about it; already knew that was his answer. "I will only marry for love, not for power." He swallowed, his mind working through the cultivation of information that had just been dumped on him. "Avril Leverg? But...but!" He was speechless.

"She's a Death Eater, isn't she?" Andromeda seemed to have guessed his purpose in coming to her. "And she is also an Auror for the Ministry, isn't she? I just remembered that Nymphadora used to talk about her when she was training."

Sirius could only nod in confirmation. He had the information he had come for: he knew why Avril Leverg was working for Voldemort. Old family, old values, it was that simple. "But why would she be an Auror, fighting for the light? She's been in the division since I was. We went through training together!" And then he realised. "It was me. She was after _me_."

"What makes you say that?" asked Andromeda. "She's never hurt you, has she?"

"Not directly, but she has sent Dementors and Voldemort after me and the second time, he succeeded in getting me. My family never gave up trying to recruit me to Voldemort, what if they planted her within the Aurors as a way to try to recruit me or deliver me to their hands? And all this time, because she was never discovered, she stayed in a comfortable job, hunting down her colleagues when Voldemort fell... and since he returned, she has been serving him."

Andromeda considered his words. "And you believe her being arranged as your future wife has everything to do with this?"

He nodded, frantically. "Of course! Why not? I prevented – no, I _stopped _– her family from retaining their power on the Wizarding world by running away from home. She must hate me..." he swallowed. "All the attacks on me, even before James and Lily died, were all of her doing!" He held his head in his hands.

"Sirius, what do you mean by attacks?" Andromeda's hand was on his arm.

"Before Azkaban... I was regularly attacked by Death Eaters, all of whom were trying to get me to join Voldemort... I didn't know how they knew where I was. Alastor Moody told me that I was being watched because I was defying Black tradition. I always had the feeling someone was watching me, but I never thought it could have been a colleague of mine."

"You have no proof that she was behind those attacks," said Andromeda, carefully. "You're just assuming because it makes sense with events happening now. Have you thought they could have just recruited her?"

He shook his head, adamant that he was right. "I don't think so. I overheard her say to Bellatrix that she couldn't throw away eighteen years of hard work. She's been Voldemort's ever since 1977, just as I was starting my seventh year," he explained further, "I bought my own place during the summer of sixth and seventh year, and I did get visitors even then. She's been tracking me all this time. She _hates _me because I ruined what should have been a blissful future for her. I know you don't necessarily agree with me, and you think I'm jumping to conclusions here, but it all fits. She's always been the leak, always the betrayer, but she's played it so well that no one would suspect her." _Just like Snape; Dumbledore believes he is on our side, but Voldemort thinks Snape is his. _"I need to talk to Dumbledore." He stood up abruptly. "Thanks Andie, for everything."

"I didn't even do anything," she said lightly.

"You did, you helped me figure out what has been going on. Now I've just got to stay out of trouble long enough to expose Leverg for who she really is, and not get killed or captured again in the process."

A small smile crossed Andromeda Black's face. She pushed her brown fringe out of her eyes and pulled her younger cousin into a hug. "You be safe, okay? I don't want to wait another fourteen years before I see you again."

"I'll come by often, I promise," he replied, before walking into the hallway, opening the front door, and walking away from the house that protected his cousin and her family from the worst of the war, for now.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**The arranged marriage between Sirius and Avril Leverg was an idea that came to me in the midst of writing this chapter, certainly I believe the old pure-blood families did do that but I don't know how feasible it is in the context of the world JKR created, so I'd appreciate comments on that. **

**Coming soon** - _Christmas 1995 - _in which Christmas doesn't go as smoothly as our heroes want it to.

Apologies that there isn't a preview, I am finding it a bit difficult to select a preview from the text. I can promise that it will be action-packed though!

**Until Thursday, **

**the-writer1988 **


	58. Christmas 1995

**A/N) Thank you for all the reviews, especially with the comments about the arranged marriage between Sirius and Avril. I was really unsure when I wrote that in, so I'm glad it has worked! I am currently writing Chapter 66. The chapters are getting longer and longer now so may take me more time to complete, however I am still quite a way ahead of myself so I hope to stay updating twice a week. **

**Onto the chapter in which Christmas is not what our heroes expect it to be... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: **_Christmas 1995_

With the traitor uncovered, Sirius spent the majority of his time trying to build a case against Avril Leverg however she was slippery and hid her trail well. Only Kingsley knew of her true allegiance; they had decided to limit the amount of information she received, but not enough so as to rouse her suspicions. They also couldn't exclude her from meetings of the Order of the Phoenix otherwise her suspicions would be aroused, so Dumbledore ensured only minor information was reported in the meetings. As Avril Leverg had been a member of the Order in the first war, she was an old-timer and expected to be kept in the loop, so trusted was she. It was important she didn't figure out that she was suspected as a traitor. Sirius eavesdropping on her conversation between Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior wasn't enough proof to question her, at least according to Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. It probably hadn't helped that Rufus, when he had been an Auror, had worked alongside her as her partner. He required more proof before he would authorise Kingsley to haul her into questioning, just in case Sirius had been mistaken.

As the weeks passed, heading quicker and quicker towards Christmas, Harry, Ron and Hermione progressed quickly with their Defence lessons with Sirius. They had even begun with mastering the Patronus Charm, the spell in which Harry had started to learn back in his third year when the Dementors had been guarding the school. He had never succeeded in creating a full Patronus before, but within four lessons of starting, he managed to create a corporal Patronus. It had been a stag, his father's Animagus form. Seeing the stag before him, Sirius had sunk to the floor, memories washing over him. The rest of the lesson had been spent with Sirius and Remus talking wistfully about the days they had run the Hogwarts grounds during nights of the full moon. Though they should have been practicing, the appearance of Prongs had brought back the past. Neither of the Marauders had ever expected to see their friend's Animagus form again. And they had rediscovered it in Harry.

Their Apparition lessons had started to become more successful. Though Harry had yet to achieve full Apparition, he was still feeling something at work whenever he concentrated. Ron, on the other hand, had splinched himself once, however both Sirius and Remus had managed to put him back together without needed to call in the proper officials. If they hadn't been able to fix him, they would have been in a lot of trouble with the Ministry for teaching them how to Apparate before they were of age. After all, they shouldn't be taught Apparition until their sixth year. What Sirius and Remus were doing was highly illegal.

As Harry had predicted more than a month before, the week of detentions he still needed to serve fell in the week preceding the Gryffindor verses Slytherin Quidditch match. Thankfully, his week of no practice didn't harm the team one bit and Gryffindor won 370-160.

The weather was getting colder but still their lessons continued and Voldemort remained silent, biding his time. The Wizarding world was uneasy, unsure of what to think of the quiet that had been surrounded them. Sooner or later Voldemort would strike, and Harry knew he had to be ready.

* * *

Before they knew it, Christmas was upon them and the school term was ending. Students who were staying for the holidays eagerly signed up while those that were leaving spent the last few days looking for any possessions they may have lost during the course of the first part of the year. Harry was returning to Grimmauld Place with Ron, while Hermione was to return to her parents for the first three days before she and her parents were brought to the Burrow where they would celebrate Christmas. After what had happened to their daughter earlier that year no one could fault them for wanting to spend time with her, but Hermione also had to be protected, due to her status as one of Harry's best friends.

They would have brought Hermione's parents to Grimmauld Place, however the protective charms upon the house meant that no Muggle could enter it (and even Sirius couldn't break down the Muggle Repelling Charm that his parents had put in place, without putting at risk his family's home), so with Dumbledore's permission, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt had warded up The Burrow, adding on four layers of security, keying them all to Sirius and Remus. If any of the wards fell, they would know. Kingsley had also pulled in a few favours so that The Burrow, for the duration of their stay, would be connected to Hogwarts via Floo, just in case the Death Eaters did attack them.

They had kept a watch on Avril Leverg and any communication she was receiving ever since Sirius' discovery, however even Dumbledore wasn't naive to think that she wouldn't work out where Harry and Sirius were staying. He was expecting an attack; Lord Voldemort had stayed too quiet for the silence to continue any longer.

Christmas morning arrived and Harry woke to the sound of a dog panting near his ear. He groaned, pushing the dog's nose away from his ear, already knowing what his godfather was about to do next. Fortunately, Harry's hand was the only part of him that got slobbered as he pushed the dog off the bed and scrambled out the other side, preventing Padfoot from jumping back on him.

"Sirius, its seven-thirty in the morning!" he said, wiping his sleepy eyes with the backs of his hands. "Did you have to get me _up _this early?"

The dog barked an affirmative and then transformed back into Sirius Black. He stood there, holding his stomach, chuckling madly. "I always did this to James, but then your father lived for presents. You should have seen him on your first Christmas." He sagged, his face suddenly saddening. A sad smile crossed his face.

"Sirius?" asked Harry, tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Sirius stepped back towards the door of Harry's bedroom. They would be Apparating to the Weasley's at midday. "I'll go and cook breakfast... come down when you want to." He left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Harry watched him leave, a thoughtful look on his face. He knelt down and felt around underneath the bed, his fingers grasping hold of the plastic bag that he had hidden Sirius' present in. He lifted it up and placed it on the bed, scrambling onto the covers and gently pulled out the photograph album he had prepared as a gift for Sirius. On the leather bound cover was etched the words in gold, eloquent lettering: **PADFOOT & PRONGS**.

It had taken months to prepare and it had only been completed with Remus' unending help. He knew Sirius still missed his best friend deeply, still carried the guilt that it was his fault that James and Lily had died; Harry figured that Sirius would never get over it, but he could help him along, couldn't he? He didn't know whether he had done the right thing in organising this present for his godfather but he figured he would appreciate the effort he had put into it.

Running his hand over the cover, Harry carefully placed it back in the paper bag. _He'll like it_, he reassured himself.

* * *

"Good morning, Harry!" Remus beamed as Harry walked into the kitchen, his arms clutched around the present he undoubtedly had just wrapped up.

"I thought you were at the Burrow this morning?" asked Harry, placing the present on the surface of the table. "Checking on security?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Kingsley did it for me. He told me to keep an eye on that mangy mutt over there." He pointed towards Sirius who was at the stove frying bacon and eggs, while simultaneously attempting to toast some bread. "Here, sit down. He'll join us in a minute and then you can give him your present."

Harry leaned in closer to Remus. "You're looking forward to Sirius getting this, aren't you?"

Remus grinned wolfishly. "Of course."

"Are you talking about me again?" Sirius raised his voice, having clearly overheard their conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, Padfoot, it's all bad!" chuckled Remus.

"Hey!"

"Now where's my breakfast?"

"If you think after that cheek, Mr Moony, that you are getting breakfast, you've another thing coming!"

"Surely you haven't forgotten what happens when you let a werewolf go hungry?" asked Remus, tears of laughter almost running down his face.

Sirius approached the table and placed a plate of food each in front of Remus and Harry. "Just shut up and eat or I might change my mind at feeding _you_."

Harry couldn't help but notice the humour reflected in his godfather's eyes as he turned away from the table, collected his own plate and returned, sitting opposite Harry and began to eat.

"So, Harry, what's the parcel?" asked Sirius, swallowing a piece of crusty bacon.

"You'll find out," grinned Harry. "But you'll like it."

"As long as its better then receiving maggots from Kreacher," muttered Sirius.

* * *

After breakfast they relocated to the living room where a green Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, decorated with golden snitches balls and red and gold chains. There was a small pile of presents under the tree which Sirius informed Harry were all his; he and Remus had already exchanged gifts before Harry had come down. In total there were twelve presents, all of whom, save for one from Remus, Sirius had brought for Harry.

Once Harry had opened his presents, he slid his own one to Sirius. "This is for you..." He sounded nervous and Remus gripped his shoulder, reassuring him.

Sirius picked up the parcel, placing it on his legs and started to carefully tear the paper away. His eyes widened when they fell on the emblazoned words on the front cover. He met Harry's green eyes. "You didn't have to do this..."

"Yes I did. Look inside it."

Sirius opened the album. Inside were all the pictures of James and Sirius that Harry could get his hands on. Remus had been instrumental in finding the majority of them – he had taken risky jaunts back to the house in Godric's Hollow to find them and had then copied the original photos before giving them to Harry to put in the photo album. He had also gone out of his way to contact old school friends – and unlike Hagrid before him – had asked for photos, not of James and Lily, but of James and Sirius, ranging from their first year at Hogwarts to just a few months before that fateful night had occurred.

"Why did you do this?" asked Sirius, his voice cracking.

"Because you and my dad were the best of friends: brothers. This book is meant to celebrate that friendship and it keeps my dad's memory alive," explained Harry. "Remus helped with it... I couldn't have done it without him."

Sirius didn't know what to say so instead he stood up and pulled Harry into a hug. "It means a lot you did that for me," he said.

Harry smiled. "I know, but I'm glad I did."

* * *

They were sitting down in the Weasley's cramped kitchen when Sirius leapt to his feet, his wand instantly in hand. Remus, too, had shown signs of discomfort. They traded glances with one another before hastily excusing themselves from the table and running out of the kitchen. Everyone around the table stared in shock at their abrupt departure.

"Mum?" asked Ginny. "Where have they gone?"

Mrs Weasley grabbed her daughter's hand. "Don't worry, Ginny dear, I'm sure everything is alright."

"You don't think that...?" Ron leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear.

"It's Voldemort?" sniffed Harry, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach suddenly rising. "Yeah, I do. If it's something bad to worry about they would want us to –"

He was cut off as Remus came rushing back into the room, his face flushed, the bottom of his robes singed. "Everyone get out, now!"

Harry leapt to his feet, grabbing his wand as he did so. "I can help!"

"No, you can't," Remus grabbed his shoulders, "trust me, Harry, you do not want to go out there!"

"But Sirius –"

"Sirius can handle himself! The wards are not yet down; he's trying to hold them up so all of you can get to safety! Arthur, get the Floo going! Bill, Charlie, Percy, with me!" Remus ran out of the kitchen once more, quickly followed by Bill, Charlie and Percy at his heels.

Arthur Weasley leapt to his feet, his thin face stark white. His wand was in his hand. "Everyone get out of here now! Molly, Floo Powder!" He crossed to the fire place and grabbed a pot sitting on top of it and handed it to his wife.

"But we can help!" yelled Fred, jumping to his feet.

Arthur shook his head. "I need you two to help your mother get the Grangers out! They don't know Floo powder! There are more than enough of us to hold them back while you make your escape!" He was already running towards the kitchen back door, wrenching it open. Through the opening they could already hear the sounds of a battle and could see the flickering of what was a fire spreading across the ground. They heard Remus yell Sirius' name and Harry almost leapt out of his chair before reasoning and logic caught up with him.

He knew that he wasn't ready to fight back, despite the training he had, now was not the time. He had to be patient; his time would come, but getting himself killed before then would not help him or the others.

Arthur met his wife's eyes. "I'm going to help the others. We'll join you when we can." And he was gone, slamming the door behind him; the noise of the battle outside muffled by the closed entrance.

For such an urgent situation the atmosphere was surprisingly calm; the remains of the turkey cooled in the middle of the table, their half eaten dinner forgotten by the abrupt departures of Sirius and Remus. No one dare moved, frozen to the spot. But Harry was the first one to react from the sudden stillness; leaping from his chair, he ran to Molly Weasley's side.

"Mrs Weasley, we need to leave."

She nodded, shaking her head. "Paul, Marie, you two and Hermione need to leave first." She pushed a bit of Floo powder into Paul's hands, motioning him towards the fireplace. "Take it and get to Hogwarts."

"Mum, they've never travelled by Floo powder before!" shouted George, rushing forward to take his own sample of Floo powder. "Watch me," he instructed, and threw the Floo powder into the burning fire. The orange flames flickered and changed to a brilliant, bright green. George stepped into the flames, yelling: "Hogwarts!" They saw his body twist away and then he was gone.

"What was that?" Marie asked, clutching her daughter by the arms.

"Travelling by fireplace," replied Hermione. "It's our only escape route. Mum, dad, you have to trust them. It'll feel uncomfortable... but you'll be safe."

BOOM!

Something rocked the side of the house, causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"The wards are failing," muttered Molly, glancing around at her children. They had to leave!

Paul was already stepping forward, his arm shaking, fearful of the unexpected, but he threw the powder in his palm into the now-bright orange flames, and then stepped into them as they turned green, shouting 'Hogwarts' as he did so.

"Marie, Hermione, you're next," said Molly, thrusting the jar out to them. "Hurry!"

Within seconds they were gone too.

"Ginny, Harry, you're next! Quickly now!" Molly waved them forward, even as something else rocked the ceiling above, more dust falling down upon them; the ceiling creaking ominously. Fred exchanged a nervous look with Ron. The whole house could come down at any minute!

Harry grasped the Floo powder in his hand, stood back so that Ginny could leave first. Another shake to the house, even as Ginny spun away. He threw his own powder in the fireplace, hating himself for leaving Sirius behind, but he understood why he had to. _Today is not my fight_, he thought that over and over in his mind, even as he stepped into the green flames, yelled his destination and felt his body begin to spin.

He fell, sliding out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. A strong arm hauled him to his feet and he looked up into the eyes of George Weasley.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded, rubbing the soot off his trousers as he moved away from the fireplace. He saw Hermione and her parents sitting on spare chairs in the office, rather shaken by the effects of the Floo powder. Ron came tumbling out next quickly followed by Fred.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Ron, standing up, wincing slightly at the ache in his back. He had unfortunately managed to knock his shoulder while spinning through the grates.

"He's sent for help," answered George. "He wasn't surprised to see me tumbling out of the fireplace though. I think he expected something like this to happen."

There was a thud and Molly tumbled out of the fireplace, panting. "I only just got away!"

"What happened?" Harry was the first to react, his heart pumping in his chest. _Please not Sirius..._

"The wards fell, they broke through them. I was just about to escape when Bellatrix and that husband of hers got into the house. If I had waited a second longer..." She didn't finish her sentence but everyone in that room knew how close they had come to losing Molly Weasley.

"What about Sirius?" asked Harry, fear embedding itself in his gut.

"I don't know," said Molly gently. "I think they were all still fighting when the Lestranges broke into the house."

Silence fell in the room. No one could do anything, apart from wait for Professor Dumbledore to return from wherever he had gone. He was not the only one who could lose a loved one. Mrs Weasley's husband and three eldest children were still out there, unaware that they had escaped.

The waiting game began.

* * *

"_Everbero!"_Sirius yelled, pointing his wand in any and every direction, and firing off every spell he could think of. The wards had just shattered; The Burrow now vulnerable. He had felt them collapse, had known they had broken through..._"Extundo! Suffocoum! Rumperis!" _

A Death Eater fell as the bone breaker curse slammed into his back, probably shattering his spine. Sirius didn't have time to wonder if his opponent had died, he only had seconds to spare. The tracking and bonding spell that Dumbledore had placed on himself and Harry more than a year ago was still active; it had never been removed. He could still discern his godson's location, if he risked trying to connect his own mind to Harry's. He didn't even know whether he would still be able to do so since Harry was successfully employing Occlumency to keep Voldemort out.

"Remus! Cover me!" Sirius dived back behind the line that Remus, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur had formed, all of them battling bravely against the Death Eaters rushing towards them. They were briefly shielded by the stalls where the chickens were kept, but The Burrow itself was now a flaming building, everything inside it destroyed by the anger of the Lestranges. He figured that meant Harry and the others had successfully escaped to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to risk leaving without knowing the truth that everyone was safe. He didn't even bother to explain himself; he just dropped to his knees behind Remus and Bill and sent his mind whirling outwards, connecting with his godson's. He saw a flash of a familiar office in his mind's eye and pulled away, relief rushing through his body. Occlumency hadn't stopped the spell from continuing to work and the most important thing was that they were safe, all of them were.

"Arthur!" he yelled, over the noise of continuing curses hitting against the building. "They're at Hogwarts! Get out of here!" He leapt out of the cover, firing off curse after curse after curse. A well timed strike curse impacted against a female Death Eater's chest and she went flying, her back impacting against a tree, slumping to the earth, unmoving.

Sirius risked a glance over his shoulder seeing first Percy Dis-Apparate and then Arthur. But then, even as Charlie Weasley made a move, more figures suddenly Apparated in front of Sirius, clad in Auror robes and normal wizard dress; at the head of the group was Kingsley Shacklebolt. They leapt into action quickly, casting shield charms to protect themselves. A killing curse shot out from the end of Mulciber's wand, striking an Auror in the chest.

"_Protego!" _Sirius cast the shield charm just as a curse sailed toward him. It rebounded off his shield and into the dark night. "_Venderum!_" he retorted, the spell sending Bellatrix Lestrange flying off. She landed with a thud, snarling as she got to her feet, aiming right towards him, but Sirius ducked as a killing curse flashed where he had been standing. His eyes searched the field of battle; Voldemort had not joined the melee, trusting his servants to do his dirty work for him. He grinned nastily as the Death Eaters were now vastly outnumbered by the combined efforts of the Aurors and Order members that would undoubtedly have responded to Dumbledore's call.

The next spell died on his lips as everything went quiet. The Death Eaters were gone. Standing from his crouch, Sirius glanced around, his eyes briefly flashing over the burning building that was the remains of The Burrow. He noticed Bill and Charlie, who had not left, run towards their childhood home, casting the water-spray charm, coating the flames in cold freezing water, but it would be too late. He glanced around and saw Kingsley walking towards him, a prone, tightly bound body, floating behind him.

"We've got her," said Kingsley, a glint of triumphant in his dark eyes.

Sirius moved to look at the body: it was Avril Leverg, clothed in Death Eater robes and on her arm, now exposed, was the gleaming mark of Lord Voldemort's. He could already see the shock radiating across the Order and Auror's faces as they took in the form of their friend and colleague; the person who, in the end, had betrayed them all.

* * *

Sirius, Bill and Charlie Apparated to Hogsmeade in the early hours of Boxing Day, where they quickly jogged to the gates of Hogwarts and then walked from the gates up to the Entrance Hall where they found Arthur Weasley waiting for them.

"They're in the Great Hall," he nodded towards the doors that were slightly ajar behind him. "Is anything salvageable?"

Sirius bit his lip. "Unfortunately, your home was destroyed in the fire. The Lestranges did a thorough job." He shifted on his feet. "You and your family are welcome to come and live at Grimmauld Place, if you have nowhere else to go." The Weasley's had moved there during the previous summer, however once the children had gone back to school, Molly and Arthur had returned to The Burrow. They had overlooked the danger they were in just be their son associating with Harry Potter; Sirius couldn't blame them for that. Voldemort had been too quiet and this had been his first attack in months but he had not been personally involved; a false sense of security had fallen over the Wizarding world, one that made them all think that there would be no harm in returning to their home and spending Christmas dinner with friends and family.

The Weasley's had paid for that mistake; their home, all their possessions gone and destroyed.

"We would appreciate that, Sirius," said Arthur Weasley.

"Least I can do since it is my fault the wards fell and allowed them to get past me to do that damage," said Sirius bitterly. "One of these days I'll get them."

"You kept the wards up long enough for my family to escape. You saved them," replied Arthur. "I am grateful for that and I owe you for what you did."

Sirius immediately shook his head. "No, you don't owe me. This is a war, Arthur. Favours are not accumulated in war; people do what they can to save others, no matter the consequences. That is one of the first things an Auror learns. You don't owe anybody."

Shuffling on his feet, Arthur clearly uncomfortable with Sirius' claiming that he didn't owe him, but he understood that Sirius would never let him intentionally repay it. "Okay. Harry's with Molly and the others if you want to see him."

"Thanks." Sirius walked briskly passed Arthur, pushing open the doors to the Great Hall and stepped inside. The Weasley family were crowded around the edge of the Gryffindor table; Hermione and her parents a part of the group.

"Sirius!" Harry leapt towards him. "You're ok!"

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" asked Sirius.

"'Course he did," grinned Harry, "but I had to see you to be sure. We overheard him mentioning something about a traitor being caught during the attack?"

"HARRY!" That was Mrs Weasley, her eyes flashing darkly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm his official guardian, and this will come out in the papers eventually, and you'll be able to guess when you get a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher when you return, anyway; they may as well know, Molly. It's not exactly an Order secret."

She frowned, but continued to glare at Sirius.

"He is right, Molly," said Arthur, stepping up behind Sirius.

"Are you saying that Professor Leverg is a Death Eater?" questioned Hermione. "But she's an Auror!"

Sirius shrugged. "Unfortunately she's also been working with Voldemort since the first war. She's the one responsible for passing information to Voldemort on my movements. She joined the Aurors back when I did just to keep track of me. No one suspected her. Remus and I caught her leaving Hogwarts suspiciously and I followed. She was talking to Bellatrix outside the gates. We've known since Halloween that she's the traitor, but we couldn't act on it as we didn't have any hard proof to arrest her until tonight. She was there at The Burrow, and we captured her. She was one of the Ministry's top senior Aurors as well."

Percy groaned. "The _Prophet _will have a field day with this!" He had been working for the Ministry for the last year and a half and was slowly climbing the ladder.

"The Minister believes that the public had a right to know that one of their 'protectors' has been betraying us all. Considering Avril and Rufus were partners in the Aurors, I can imagine he is quite hurt by the news that she has always been a Death Eater," said Sirius, pulling a hand through his hair. "However, I only came by to make sure that everyone is alright. I need to return to the Ministry."

Harry's face fell. "Will you be back soon?"

"I hope so." His lips twitched in a smile. "If I'm not back by morning, Remus will be escorting all of you back to Grimmauld Place." His eyes moved to Hermione and the Grangers. "Unfortunately, my house has been warded against Muggles, and I cannot lift the charms without endangering the rest of the protections. I believe Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore will be attending to your situation and providing the best place for you to go that will keep you out of danger?"

"We were told that..." whispered Paul, "we won't be able to see Hermione?"

Sirius composed himself, knowing that this would be the hardest thing he would have to do. "Our world is in a state of war as you know; you have a daughter that will be in line for death because of her birth, it would be best if Hermione remained in the safety of the Order. You two will be cared for and we would do our best to arrange times for you to see her, but until Voldemort is killed, the only option we can offer you, is sanctuary. It would be safer in the short term if you broke contact with Hermione; it could save your and hers life if you remained apart. I hate to tell you this, but it's an option you have to consider. Dumbledore and McGonagall will explain it better, I am just passing on the message I received."

Paul and Marie exchanged a significant look, seeming to understand the tense situation that was going on. He could see that they didn't like it one bit, but as long as they were willing to consider it, a compromise that would please both parents and daughter would be found.

He met Harry's gaze. "I have to go. I'll return as soon as I can, okay Harry?"

His godson gave a nod and sat back down at the table. He hated leaving Harry like this, but Kingsley Shacklebolt had asked him to interrogate Avril Leverg; he had only been given leave of an hour to get to Hogwarts, ensure that everyone was safe and sound and then get back to the Ministry. With a brief wave to everyone else, Sirius Black turned from the table and strode from the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Avril Leverg had been placed in the securest Ministry cell available on the premises. Layer upon layer of shields and wards had been cast on the cell to prevent her from even attempting to escape. The chair she sat in had chains that wrapped around her wrists, ankles and upper chest. In that position, no one should be able to escape, but it had been none to happen once or twice. Sirius sat opposite her, his hands laying on the top of the wooden desk placed within her cell for this interrogation. He didn't intend to use any methods on her; he hoped she would talk.

"You know why you are here, Avril," he began, hoping that using her first name would inspire politeness on her part, "so I won't go into the crimes you have committed. Instead, we will move past that. Will you tell me why you betrayed the Ministry and the Order?"

Her ice blue eyes stared deep into his and he felt a shiver run up his spine. She _hated _him.

"I have betrayed no one!" she spat, her voice hoarse. "I have kept to my values, unlike you, you filthy blood-traitor!"

Sirius raised his right eyebrow contemplating the women in front of him. Now that she had been caught out, she was not bothering to hide herself. The Dark Mark on her arm was enough to convict her; she may as well go all the way, now that there was no hope of freedom for her.

"My values have always been the same," Sirius answered, "and they will never change."

"You were brought up as a pure-blood Wizard! You shouldn't be with the disgusting half-bloods and Mudbloods that populate our world! You should be fighting against them!" she spat.

"Not all pure-blood wizards are racist," he stated calmly. "How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"I don't think you need me to tell you _that!_" she retorted, angrily.

"No, I don't, but for the record I need to hear it from you." He crossed his arms, daring her to defy him.

"Since 1977."

He knew Avril was at least a year older than him. "Why did you join Voldemort's ranks?"

"Because of _you_!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows even further.

"Me?"

"Yes! YOU! Our families were negotiating a marriage that would make the Blacks and Leverg's the strongest families in the European Wizarding World! Your rebellious attitude prevented that from happening! Do you know how much power you could be wielding now, Black?" she asked, her voice softening, only slightly.

"I have never cared about power," he shrugged, "and besides you could have always married my younger brother."

"You were the legitimate heir! No matter how much your parents despised you, they still tried to save you! They didn't want to officially disinherit you just in case you came around and joined the Dark Lord's cause!" snapped Avril. "But you didn't! Marrying your younger brother would not have brought my family status! You were the only acceptable one!"

He chose to ignore this and continued with the questioning. "What was your purpose in joining the Aurors?"

"You know the answer to that!"

He nodded. "I do, but I need to hear it from you."

"The Dark Lord wanted you on his side; it was my job to deliver you. I figured that he could turn you and then the marriage would take place! But no, you were just too damn good! I had to get close to you, but you were forever going off with that Potter and his Mudblood wife making that impossible to achieve!" Avril's voice had risen as she had spoken, so that she was nearly shouting by the time she had finished.

Sirius narrowed his gaze. "Don't you dare insult my best friends in front of me!" he said, very quietly, his voice low and menacing, and for a few seconds Avril shrunk back in her chair, fear reflecting in her eyes, but then her lips quirked upwards and her eyes flashed in triumphant.

"So you do have a dark side. Pity you would use it to defend _that scum_!"

Sirius sighed. "Cease with the insults, it would make my job a lot easier if you did, but then, since you hate my guts, I doubt you would want to do that."

"You've got that right," she replied, darkly.

"Then there is no point in continuing with this interrogation is there?" he asked calmly.

"No, there isn't."

He stood up from his chair. "I would have been the best person to talk to, you know, but I won't stand for insults. Understand this, _Avril_, you will be sentenced to Azkaban; there is no way out of that. You'll next interrogator will be a lot less kind to you then I have been." And with that he walked from the cell, not looking back once at the woman who had done everything she could to turn him over to Voldemort.

* * *

"It appears I will be requiring a new Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor," said Dumbledore, looking Sirius straight in the eye. He was about to continue when Sirius cut him off.

"I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is no. I have to stay with the Aurors. They need me more than ever now that Avril has been uncovered. Much as I would love to be near Harry for the rest of the year, I'll still be seeing him twice weekly for our lessons regardless... I am presuming they are still continuing?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, they are. From what you have told me previously, Harry and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are progressing rather well. They will be well up to succeeding in the task that will be given to them in the coming months."

"Are you going to tell me what that task is yet, or will you leave me in the dark still?"

"I think I will wait. It will become relevant, Sirius, and you will know everything then." The Headmaster folded his hands in front of him. "Since you have declined the offer, I have no choice but to give the position to Severus."

Sirius knew there would be no point in arguing in that appointment. He would have picked Remus but the Wizarding community would revolt if that happened, especially considering the majority of the werewolves were on Voldemort's side. Defence teachers were notoriously hard to come by and Snape was, by far, the easier choice. "What about a Potions Master? Aren't they harder to find then a Defence teacher?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Oh, I think I know the right fellow for the post, however I may need the assistance of Harry. I know he won't return unless he has something worth _collecting_."

"Oh no," muttered Sirius, putting his head in his hands. He knew exactly who Dumbledore was talking about. "You mean Horace Slughorn, don't you?"

"I do indeed, Sirius, I do indeed."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **_Horace Slughorn -_ Harry meets an old Hogwarts Professor. This chapter does rely on the chapter in the book, there will only be a few more chapters like that, so please bear with me. There is a preview below...

* * *

"Sirius has been teaching you how to interpret things from an Auror's eye, hasn't he?"

* * *

"Your father, on the other hand, wasn't as _brilliant _as her though."

* * *

"Perfectly understandable, Harry, but if you want an answer to your question, perhaps asking Sirius would be the best way for you to go. I am sure he can explain it much better than I ever could."

* * *

**Will be posted on Monday. **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	59. Horace Slughorn

**Thank you to everyone who left a comment for the last chapter. I am still stuck on writing chapter 66, it is giving me a lot of bother at the moment and it is quite an important chapter. I hope to get it done soon.**

**I'd also like to apologise for this chapter as I did use the sixth book 'Horace Slughorn' chapter for this chapter. I can promise there are only two more chapters like this to come (chapters 61 and 64 respectively) and then I won't be using any more of JKR's work directly. I do apologise for that as I know a few people are frustrated with chapters more or less taken from the book. **

**There will be a preview at the end of the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: **_Horace Slughorn_

**Sunday 27****th**** December 1995**

Since the attack on the Burrow, the Weasley's had moved permanently into Grimmauld Place, as had Hermione, whose parents had agreed to going into hiding. They had said their farewells that morning. Only Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall knew where they were staying, and for their safety, Hermione would not be able to communicate with them via owl post, however an arrangement had been made, if it was deemed safe enough for her parents to be brought out of hiding for a day at least once a month so that Hermione could see them. It didn't seem fair that she had to cut them out completely, and considering what had happened to Hermione only two months previously, it wouldn't be right for her parents to not know their daughter was safe.

However, Harry was not with his family and friends, instead he had just Apparated (with Dumbledore) to a small suburban street, in the outskirts of a small town. The houses were all semi-detached and looked identical, but were probably completely different on the inside.

"Professor? What do you need me for?" asked Harry, curiously. "Sirius didn't exactly tell me what you wanted..." They walked down the road, the road lights lighting their way. They turned to the left when they reached a corner which led them into a small roundel close. The houses, here, were detached, but were small.

"This, Harry, is the town of Chatham. The reason I require your help is that once again, we are one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"How can I help with that, sir?" asked Harry. He couldn't see why the headmaster would need his help with something such as asking an old worker to return to the school he had once worked at. He shivered; a cold mist had descended over the road. "Professor, there aren't any Dementors around, are there?"

"No, there isn't, Harry, however the combination of winter and the presence of them being loosed upon the world has combined to make it a rather cold evening, more so then usual on a winter's night. You do not need to worry; we won't be away from safety for too long."

Harry swallowed, and pulled his coat further around his body. He had noticed that Dumbledore hadn't answered his original question, however he assumed it wouldn't be too long before they found out, especially since the only place they could go from here was into a house. The only exit from the roundel that they were walking down was from where they had come from.

"Just here, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, halting in front of one of the small houses, however, upon inspection of the outside of it, Harry got the instinct feeling that something was wrong. It probably didn't help that the front door was hanging off its hinges and there – he swallowed – blood splattered across it.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." muttered Dumbledore as he walked closer to the door, wand now in hand.

Harry dug into his pockets and grasped hold of his. He pulled it out and followed his Professor to the front door, heart beating fast in his chest. Dumbledore reached out and stepped into the house, lighting his wand as he did so, so that they could see inside the house. The stairs was right in front of them, but to the right was another door: this one was open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the living room, with Harry cautiously following behind.

Harry gasped in shock. The room was a total mess; a grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, a piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor; the wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions from the settee lay deflated, their fathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Harry took a small intake of breath: he thought the stuff on the front door had been blood but now he was certain it wasn't.

"Not pretty, is it?" Dumbledore said. "Yes, something horrible has happened here." He caught Harry's eye.

Harry was frowning. Something didn't seem right, something didn't add up. "Professor, if Death Eaters attacked this place, why is there no Dark Mark in the sky? It doesn't feel right... it feels rushed, like a set-up to make us leave..."

"Very astute, Harry," smiled Dumbledore. "Sirius has been teaching you how to interpret things from an Auror's eye, hasn't he?"

Harry shuffled on his feet. "Yeah, he has. Telling me to hone our senses; standing here, it doesn't feel like anyone has attacked this place."

"Sirius will be pleased his methods are being used effectively here." Dumbledore cast his wand around, looking at everything in the room, but stopped, peering at an overstuffed armchair that was lying on its side. "I think who we are looking for, is still here." He walked right over to the overstuffed armchair and poked his wand right into it.

"Ouch!"

"Ah, good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore, straightening up again.

Harry's jaw dropped. As soon as Professor Dumbledore had poked the armchair with his wand, it had immediately transformed into an enormous fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at the Headmaster with an aggrieved and watery eye – clearly Dumbledore had managed to poke the man in the eye. He had prominent eyes and a sliver, walrus-like moustache. He wore a maroon velvet jacket however it was draped over a pair of lilac silk pyjamas.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard, it hurt!" the man exclaimed, clambering to his feet. He sighed. "What gave it away?"

"As I am sure you overheard my young student here worked it out. The Dark Mark would have been above your horse," said Dumbledore, looking quite amused.

"Oh, the Dark Mark! I knew there was something vital I had forgotten!" He clapped his hand to his forehead. "Wouldn't have had time anyway, I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when my alarms went off to say that you were in the house. I'd noticed that someone was coming before that! I was just closing my curtains upstairs when I saw you coming. I rushed down here, hoping to fool you."

Dumbledore chuckled, seemingly un-offended by the wizard's attempt to fool him. "Would you like my assistance clearing up?"

The man nodded. They stood back to back, the man barely reaching the middle of Dumbledore's chest, waving their wands in one identical sweeping motion. Instantly the furniture flew back to its original place; ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions...until everything in the room was spotlessly clean and where they should be.

"I am wondering, what kind of blood was that?" asked Dumbledore.

"On the walls and the front door, you mean? Dragon! My last bottle and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable." The short man stumped over to a small crystal bottle standing on one of the bookshelves that Dumbledore had recently repaired, and held the bottle up to the light, scrutinising the liquid with it. "A bit dusty but it is still useable." He set the bottle back down and then his gaze fell upon Harry, who had stood silently behind Professor Dumbledore. "Oh! Oho!"

"This," said Dumbledore "is Harry Potter. Harry, this is a friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Horace Slughorn's expression was shrewd as he focused on the Headmaster. "So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? The answer is still no!"

Harry watched, his green eyes taking in Slughorn's hesitation. Finally, he gave in and nodded his approval for one drink, although Harry noticed he did so reluctantly. On Dumbledore's smile and wave of his hand, Harry sat down in a chair, feeling as if he was in the spot-light; he figured that if his Professor needed his help, he needed to be somewhere, where he would be the centre of attention. Though he couldn't figure out how he could persuade Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts, especially after he had just said no. When Slughorn turned around, back towards Harry, his eyes fell upon him and he looked away quickly. He thrust a glass at Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, and then gave the tray containing the remaining drink to Harry. Slughorn sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and an uncomfortable silence fell in the room.

Harry listened as Dumbledore questioned his old colleague about how he was keeping, noting that Slughorn said that he wasn't keep so well and listed his symptoms, though Harry found it ironic that the man had managed to create such upholstery with little warning, suggesting that he wasn't as ill or old as he was making himself out to be. Harry nearly snorted when Slughorn claimed that he was a tired old man who had earned the right to quiet retirement and a few creature comforts; certainly, if anyone deserved that Professor Dumbledore did.

The conversation turned to Dumbledore's blackened hand, which over the months, Harry had got used to seeing, however upon Slughorn's enquiry about it, the Headmaster merely claimed that he was slower than he had been. He was certain that the condition of Dumbledore's hand would become relevant in their lessons, but he would have to wait for that.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace, are they for the Death Eaters' benefit or mine?" asked Dumbledore, lightly.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.

Harry watched, his eyes flickering between Slughorn and Dumbledore, as he listened to their conversation. It turned out that Horace Slughorn hadn't even given the Death Eaters a chance to recruit him (and it was well known that those considered of worthy blood were getting regular offers from the Death Eaters) and that Slughorn had been on the move for nearly six months already, never staying in the same place for more than a year. He moved from Muggle house to Muggle house, staying one step ahead of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore claimed that it seemed a rather tiring existence for an aging man on the search for a quiet life, and had just mentioned about returning to Hogwarts, when Slughorn interrupted him.

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but I know that you had a Death Eater as your previous Defence teacher! And she was an Auror to boot! How do you know that you don't have any other hidden Death Eaters on your staff, aye?" demanded Slughorn.

The news of Avril Leverg being a Death Eater had been released by the _Daily Prophet _the previous day; clearly Slughorn wasn't completely out of the loop to know about that so quickly.

"Ah, well you see Horace she has deceived us all for years. It is only through pure luck we learnt of her true nature," explained Dumbledore, quite calmly. "I understand from the students that she wasn't a very good teacher, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry look stunned, shocked even. He had never heard of any bad talk about Professor Leverg; in fact she had been quite good, though she had been a bit overzealous in actually showing them the Unforgiveable Curses which Sirius had taught them about but not shown them. She had even gone so far as to test the Imperius Curse upon the students, which was something Harry had never even told Sirius about. Slughorn was watching him expectantly. He swallowed, moving his jaw to say something. "She wasn't as good as our other Professors," he said, "she was rather tough and she did keep picking on me to use as a demonstration for various defences she taught us." That much was true.

"Well, all teachers have their own methods of getting knowledge across," replied Slughorn.

"I guess so," said Harry, uncertainly.

Dumbledore stood up rather quickly, casting his eyes around as he did so. "I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?"

Slughorn had clearly thought they were about to leave as his hopeful expression turned to one of disappointment. "Up the stairs, second door on the right."

Dumbledore strode from the room leaving Harry to sit uncomfortably in silence with Slughorn. Clearly the Headmaster expected Harry to do something that would make the man return to Hogwarts. Slughorn got to his own feet but seemed unsure of what to do, casting a furtive look at Harry, he crossed to the radiator against the wall and leant against it.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he abruptly. His eyes lingered over Harry's face, resting for a few seconds on his scar. "You look very like your father."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. Was this how he was supposed to change Slughorn's mind?

"Except for your eyes, you've got your –"

"My mother's eyes, yeah," replied Harry. He bit his lip wondering whether he should take the risk and ask the question that was on his mind or not? "Did you teach them?"

"Yes, I did," said Slughorn. "You shouldn't have favourites as a teacher, of course, but your mother was one of mine. Your father, on the other hand, wasn't as _brilliant _as her at Potions though."

"You're a Potions Master?" asked Harry.

"Didn't you know?" Slughorn looked wary.

"I just assumed that you'd be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor..." trailed off Harry, his mind whirling as he wondered who that position was going to, but the answer floated before him immediately. _It has to be Snape. Why else would Professor Dumbledore require a new Potions Master?_ He didn't like that one bit, but chose to ignore it for now, knowing that Dumbledore was counting on him to convince Slughorn to come out of retirement. "What was my mum like, in your classes?" He heard so much about his father from Sirius and Remus that he never really heard much about his mother.

A glazed look came over Slughorn's face. "Ah, Lily Evans, one of the brightest witches I ever taught. Vivacious, you know, a very charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"What was your House?" asked Harry.

"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn, but seeing the expression on Harry's face with that pronouncement, wagged a stubby finger at him and continued: "Oh, now, don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose? Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Your legal guardian, your godfather, I understand, Sirius Black should have been in Slytherin. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame – he was a very talented boy, and I'm sure a very talented and powerful Auror now. Still, I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set."

Harry raised his eyebrows. _He sounds like an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. I'm sure Sirius will be thrilled to hear that an old Professor of his wanted to add him to his collection._

"Your mother was Muggle-born of course. I couldn't believe it when I found out! Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good," continued Slughorn, without a care in the world.

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born," said Harry, "and she's the best in our year."

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" said Slughorn.

Harry's eyes darkened and his reply came out cold. "Not really."

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" answered Slughorn in surprise. "No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time favourite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too – now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, or course – another Muggle-born, a very gifted student, and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!" He bounced up and down a little, smiling, and then pointed to glittering photographs that stood on the various bookcases scattered around the room. "All ex-students all signed. You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the _Daily Prophet_; he is always interested to hear my take on the day's news. And, look, Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes who sends me a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkis who gave him his first job! And of course, Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies... People are always astonished to hear I'm on first name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!"

"And all these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?" asked Harry.

The beaming smile on Slughorn's face fell. "Not anymore. I have been out of touch with everybody for the last four months. It's strange not hearing from them... Still, if I want to stay safe, keeping my head down is the best thing to do. All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate-"

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them has ever been killed – well, unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved seeing as he was working with Voldemort."

Slughorn gave a squeak and a shudder and the use of the name.

"Besides, apart from Death Eater spies at Hogwarts, the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster; he's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?" Harry pressed.

"Well, yes, it is it true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore," admitted Slughorn, rather grudgingly. "I suppose I can hardly be counted as a friend of his since I am rebuffing his attempts to track me down... in which case, I might as well be safer a little closer to Albus..." It appeared to Harry that he was coming around to the idea, but then Dumbledore strode back into the room and Slughorn jumped. He calmed himself quickly. "Oh, there you are, Albus! You've been a very long time!"

"I was reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Harry got to his feet, noting that Slughorn seemed taken back. It looked like he was surprised they were leaving.

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one," said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry you don't want that job, Horace, Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

Slughorn was moving from one foot to the other, as if he was at a crossroads, trying to decide what path he should go down. Harry and Dumbledore were just turning away when Slughorn shouted: "All right, all right, I'll do it!"

Dumbledore seemed delighted. "You will come out of retirement?"

Slughorn nodded impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes!"

"Wonderful!" beamed Dumbledore. "Then we shall see you on the tenth of January when the new term begins."

"Yes, yes, I daresay you will," grunted Slughorn. "And I want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled and led Harry out of the living room, out of the front door and back out of the close to the main road. "Well done, Harry."

"All I did was mention my mother..."

"Horace always had a fondness for your mother when she was at school. You also showed him how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. May I enquire as to whether you liked him?"

"Er..." Harry wasn't exactly sure. "He seemed like someone who collects people, so he can pull in favours later on in life..." He felt bad saying that. He assumed his mother would have been one of those people if she had still been alive today. "He seemed disappointed that Sirius wasn't in Slytherin."

"Ah, yes," nodded Dumbledore, "I remember when Horace learnt that the 'Black heir', as he called him then, was coming to Hogwarts, however he was disappointed that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. He couldn't quite believe that and I'm sure Sirius has some interesting stories that he can share with you regarding his time at Hogwarts."

"Did Slughorn pursue him then, sir, like he did my mother?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he did," smiled Dumbledore. "You must understand that Horace likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat — more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favourites with himself at the centre, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favourite crystallized pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin liaison Office."

"Why are you telling me this, Professor?" questioned Harry, curiously as to why Dumbledore was telling him all this.

"You need to be on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you. You would be the jewel of his collection; 'the Boy Who Lived'..."

Harry couldn't help but think that there was more to Slughorn's appointment then met the eye, he was sure of it. But his thoughts turned onto Snape as he considered the implications of what it meant that Slughorn was taking his position. "Sir, if Professor Slughorn is a Potions Master, what is happening with Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Harry," reminded Dumbledore, "is to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I thought he would be," groaned Harry, but he hastily added, "not that there is anything wrong with that of course..."

Dumbledore chuckled, probably already knowing about the animosity between Snape and himself. "I did offer the post to Sirius but he declined before I could even officially offer it to him."

"What? Why?" demanded Harry, but then he felt himself going red and continued: "Sorry, it's just that he was one of the best teachers I've ever had."

"Perfectly understandable, Harry, but if you want an answer to your question, perhaps asking Sirius would be the best way for you to go. I am sure he can explain it much better than I ever could."

"I intend to, Professor," said Harry. But he knew he wouldn't be able to change Sirius' mind. _He probably has a very good reason for declining it... Still, they say the Defence position is cursed, maybe at the end of this year Snape will be gone for good? _

Despite Snape's hatred for him, and his own for Snape, Harry did feel bad about thinking that, especially since Snape had successfully managed to teach him Occlumency after all.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Coming next: **The Slug Club - Sirius has an interesting encounter with one of his former Professors.

* * *

"I'm sure Voldemort trying to kill me every lesson would be rather entertaining for the other students."

* * *

"No... It is my fault," he moaned, the effects of the Dementors seem to lessen for just a few seconds, but then it worsened.

* * *

"Do you want me to hex you off this train because I will!"

* * *

"You're not my brother! Not any more!"

* * *

**So, what is going on here, then? Find out on Thursday! **

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988**


	60. The Slug Club

**A/N) Thank you to everyone who left a comment. I'm afraid to say that I am still stuck on Chapter 66. I have made some progress with it, but not much. If this continues, then I'm afraid I will have to go to weekly updates. If I haven't completed the chapter by Monday, then I will begin updating weekly. I really do not want to do that, however as I am quickly running out of chapters to post, I have to, otherwise we might find ourselves in a situation where I don't update for three years. So, in the best interests of the fic, if I haven't finished chapter 66 by Monday, weekly updates will occur which will hopefully give me more time to get ahead of myself once again. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: **_The Slug Club_

"I understand you met Professor Slughorn today," said Sirius. He was leaning against the wardrobe in Harry's room, when his godson walked in and flopped down on the bed, not even noticing his godfather's presence.

Harry jumped, leaping off the bed, hand already reaching into his pocket for his wand. He swivelled, wand now in hand, but he breathed a sigh of relief when his green eyes clamped down on Sirius. "Sirius! You scared me!"

He raised his hand in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you kid, but I figured you'd notice that I wasn't anywhere else in the house."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't look or speak to anyone else. I just came up here."

Sirius noticed his godson's monotone voice. "Something is bothering you, what is it?" he asked, walking across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Professor Snape is going to make Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons hell," said Harry moodily. "Why couldn't you have said yes, Sirius? Professor Dumbledore said you declined it."

Sirius sighed. "I knew you'd find out. Harry, I'm an Auror, we just found out that one of our senior Aurors has been betraying us for years. They can't afford to lose another Auror. Yes, Avril was teaching but she was still heavily involved with the Aurors. I am already taking time out training you, Ron and Hermione and helping Moony with the Apparition lessons. If I took the post I would have to go on leave with the Aurors, I would not be able to help them in any way. Instead of losing one Auror, they would lose two and the Ministry cannot afford that. You understand that, don't you?"

Glancing up, Harry caught Sirius' gaze. He swallowed; his eyes were wide. Of course he understood that, how could Sirius think he wouldn't? "Yeah, I do. The Aurors need you."

"You just wish that it wasn't Snape," guessed Sirius, smiling slightly.

"I'd rather it was Voldemort then Snape," said Harry, his lips lopsided. "I'm sure Voldemort trying to kill me every lesson would be rather entertaining for the other students."

"Now _that _is a rather interesting scenario..." grinned Sirius. "Of course, I doubt Dumbledore would _ever _employ him though, so it's very unlikely to happen."

Harry laughed. "It's unlikely to happen anyway!"

Sirius reached out to ruffle Harry's hair. "I know that."

"Sirius!" protested Harry, battling away Sirius' hand from his head. "Stop it!"

* * *

**Wednesday 30****th**** December 1995**

He hadn't wanted to do this, but there had been no one else to escort Avril Leverg to Azkaban prison. The Ministry had finished questioning her; her trial had been held yesterday afternoon in which she had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Beside him was John Dawlish, one of the old-timers within the department. He was tough-looking with very short wiry hair, and watery eyes, however that didn't prevent him from giving others the death glare (as they had come to calling it) when you did things wrong. Sirius had been on the receiving end of it several times. They had decided to keep Avril Leverg out-cold however it was still necessary to have two Aurors as an escort, just for precautionary reasons.

They were at the docks to the island. Due to Azkaban's location and the defences surrounding it, they were unable to Apparate directly to the island so they had to take a boat in. This was how the Lestrange's had escaped when they had been en-route to the island; of course it had helped that Avril had leaked the time they would be leaving mainland to travel to the island, allowing Voldemort to rescue his two most staunchest (and insane) supporters. Sirius levitated the unconscious form of Leverg, positioning her in front of him and began to walk towards the prison doors.

He shivered. Despite the lack of presence of Dementors he could still remember waking up in Azkaban for the first time...

_Cold, it was so very cold. _

_In front of him were bars, keeping him locked in, trapped forever in this place; two Dementors were floating just outside. Memories began to surface... his worst memory ever... the day he had suggested for Peter to be Secret Keeper. It kept replaying over and over in his head. _

"_No... It is my fault," he moaned, the effects of the Dementors seem to lessen for just a few seconds, but then it worsened. _

_With effort he curled up in ball, hands on his head, trying to shield himself from the memories... But he was soon lost in them once again... _

_I hadn't thought to transform then, _thought Sirius as he shook himself free of the memory.

"Sirius?" It was Dawlish. "Are you alright, son?"

Sirius swallowed, his throat was dry. "I'm fine..." It wasn't convincing but anyone who knew of his past (and really, who didn't know of it?) would be able to understand this reaction to his place. _At least I hope so... _"Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible."

Dawlish nodded and together they stepped through the prison doorway. Someone was already waiting for them, an Auror that Sirius did not know.

"Aurors Black and Dawlish, welcome to Azkaban." The female Auror eyed the figure floating between them. "Out of anyone, I would have never thought that Avril would be the one..." she trailed off, motioning for them to follow her through another door which led to the first row of cells.

These cells, Sirius remembered, were the ones where minor criminals served their sentences. The Dementors had barely roamed that area. They followed the Auror up twelve flights of steps before coming to the most secure part of the prison; the floor and cells were Sirius had spent the majority of his adult life. He shivered, his eyes focused on the door four ones ahead of him to his left. _My old cell. _He swallowed, ignoring the memories as he continued to move forward, noticing Dawlish watching him out of the corner of his eye. _He knows I don't like being back here. _

"She goes here," said the female Auror, unlocking one of the unoccupied cells.

As Sirius looked around he noticed that there was only one other cell that was occupied on this level. Lucius Malfoy sat leaning against the bars, watching them with intense cold grey eyes. He did not expect him to start talking, let alone to _him_...

"I see you finally discovered our spy, Black. What's it like to know that you were the cause of her turning to the Dark Lord?" The drawl was soft and pronounced but it still sent shivers up Sirius' spine. "What? Not talking to me, Black?"

"I have nothing to say to you," answered Sirius as he let Dawlish take over levitating Avril into the cell. They laid her on the small bed at the back of the cell. They would not wake her up; they'd leave her to regain consciousness on her own. Sirius stepped back away from the cell; the door closed and clicked into place, locking the traitor away. The female Auror waved her wand, muttering under her breath, casting all the charms that would prevent her from escaping.

"There, all done," said the female Auror. "All the spells are in place. The on-duty Auror is off on break for the moment but will be back within a few minutes. If any of these prisoners get out of the cells, the alarms go off."

"Alarms, you didn't have those when I was in here. You had Dementors instead. Still... that was a good thing in the end. If my cell had been alarmed I wouldn't have got away would I? Instead I'd still be stuck here, rotting away."

The woman's eyes widened. "I'm sorry..."

Sirius shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad security is tighter then it was." He nodded towards Lucius Malfoy. "I know he's looking for the right moment to escape. He's a slippery fellow; he's been doing it for years. I wouldn't put it past him to try at some point." He began to walk away out of the cell block that had been his home for years when Lucius Malfoy spoke again, but his voice was cold and calculating.

"The Dark Lord will kill you, Black. He's been planning it for years. It's only a matter of time before he succeeds. You'd better watch out that _I'm _not the one to do it."

"Bit difficult to make threats while you are behind bars and unarmed, whereas I am armed and at full strength," replied Sirius, walking out into the corridor and heading straight for the stairs. He did not want to get into this conversation with Malfoy; it was bad enough that he had to see him, let alone for him to start making threats. Still, their job was done, they could go home now.

But there was no mistaking the animosity and hope (when he had said Voldemort's title) that he would soon be a free man. Whether he liked the idea or not, Voldemort would soon come to free the rest of his Death Eaters in Azkaban, and could possibly even claim the prison as his own. Without the Dementors to guard the prison, it seemed likely that the small band of Aurors that protected it would fall in any offensive.

_I have to talk to Dumbledore about this. _

* * *

**Sunday 10****th**** January 1996**

Before Sirius knew it the Christmas holidays were over and Harry was returning to Hogwarts once again. The attack on The Burrow had been the first open assault made by Voldemort in months however it was the only attack that had been made. Once again everything had fallen quiet since that day and Sirius had contemplated why the attack had even happened in the first place. The only explanation he could think of was that Voldemort was trying to see if Harry would show 'the power he did not have' however Harry escaping had not been at the front of his mind when he had issued that attack. Once again, Voldemort had gone into hiding.

As a precaution, like back in September, the Hogwarts Express had been reinforced with Aurors and extra wards to prevent anyone attacking the train. Unlike before, Sirius had managed to convince Dumbledore to allow him to be part of the guard on the train.

"Hey, Sirius, are you okay?" Nymphadora Tonks' voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head and grinned at his second cousin, leaning back against the window of the train carriage they were stationed in. "Hey, Nymphie," he grinned, which earned him a hard glare from his co-worker.

"Don't call me Nymphie!" she said irritably, her purple hair turning red.

"Aww, but you used to love me calling you that when you were a little girl..." He waggled his eyebrows at her, but his smile fell from his face when he saw the expression on hers.

"I am not that little girl anymore," she grated out through gritted teeth.

"I was just checking..."

"Do you want me to hex you off this train because I will!" shouted Tonks, earning her odd glances from various students who had been passing them.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and began to back away from her. "I think I'll go and check on Harry..."

Tonks continued to glare at him as he left the carriage, hurrying into the next one, his eyes searching for Harry amongst the sea of students. He eventually found Ron and Hermione with another girl who Sirius remembered as Luna Lovegood from his days as Defence teacher. He wouldn't have thought they'd be sitting with her, but he shrugged it off and opened their compartment door, sticking his head through. "Hey, where's Harry? I can't find him. And I didn't see Ginny either... or Neville come to think of it."

"They were invited to have lunch with Professor Slughorn," said Hermione nonchalantly, her face buried within the pages of a book.

"Oh no," Sirius nearly whacked himself on the head. "I should have known he'd try to collect Harry."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Collect him?" She looked wary, possibly the word 'collect' had unnerved her. During their time as prisoners of Voldemort, Hermione had told Sirius that Bellatrix had said that she 'wanted to collect a Mudblood's blood to prove how filthy it was'. However his deranged cousin hadn't managed to accomplish that because he had given in before she had been allowed to do so.

"Oh, Professor Slughorn used to be at Hogwarts when I was a student. He had this club for the powerful and influential... no doubt he will try to collect Harry. Lily was one of his favourites. He kept trying to come after me too... and James, but we both refused. I think he finally gave up after sixth year," shrugged Sirius. "Still, I'd rather he didn't suck Harry into his little club. Do you know what compartment he is in? I wasn't actually aware he was on the train..."

"Compartment C," answered Ron.

"Thanks," replied Sirius. "Knowing my luck Slughorn will drag me right into his 'lunch'..."

Ron smirked. "You don't sound too pleased about that!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You wait till you meet Slughorn, then you'll know what I mean." He leaned back through the door frame. "Of course, that is if you become one of his favourites..." Quickly walking down the corridor, he passed into the next carriage and then stopped outside a door that had the sign 'reserved' upon it. Without even bothering to knock (because Sirius was obnoxious like that) he pulled the handle down and opened the door, stepping into the compartment.

He tore his gaze around the room noting that Harry was sitting beside Ginny Weasley with Neville on his right. He recognised Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin boy who had constantly cheeked him during his lessons; two other students were sixth year Gryffindor's, Cormac McLaggan and Marcus Belby, while the final boy in the room was Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Triwizard champion, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sirius Black!"

Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes and plastered a wide grin on his face as he took in Horace Slughorn's older face. "Professor Slughorn," he said.

Slughorn waved a podgy fist his way. "There is no need for you to call me 'Professor'; you are no longer a student!" He conjured a chair with his wand, gesturing for Sirius sit down. "Come and join us! We were just getting to know one another, weren't we, Harry?"

"Actually I only came to..." Sirius was cut off by Horace Slughorn interrupting him.

"You can tell me all about what you've been doing these last few years!" said Horace, sounding delighted.

"Harry told me you knew I was an Auror," answered Sirius carefully. He eased himself down into the chair knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape unscathed. _I should have stayed away... This is not going to be pleasant. _

"Of course I did! It's been all over the papers in recent months! Why would I not know that? And considering how much power you have I am not surprised you chose that career path!" Slughorn was positively beaming. Everyone in the room was looking at Sirius; the only one who seemed bored with the attention on him was Cormac McLaggan, who Sirius knew was a big-headed prat anyway.

He sighed. _Guess I'll have to stay then, it's not far to the station anyway. _A dry smile pulled at his lips. "I'm sure you know Horace that I spent twelve years in Azkaban for something that I didn't do, escaped, and caught the rat that really did commit those crimes. Other than that exciting and_ fun _part of my life," his tone was very sarcastic, "I've spent the last year and a bit looking after my godson."

Slughorn had noticed the tone to Sirius' voice and his happy expression had faded only a little, his cheeks colouring slightly. "Yes, well, I was sorry to hear about your unfortunate incarceration in that terrible place..."

Sirius didn't deign to answer; instead he watched Slughorn's voice, wondering what he would ask next. As silence had fallen in the carriage he could have taken advantage and got Harry out of there but didn't.

"I haven't heard from your brother in years, Sirius, I hope he is living up to his potential!" said Slughorn. "Little Regulus was one of my favourites as you very well know!"

"Of course I do," replied Sirius, "you used to pursue James and me as well, though I don't know why especially since we took great delight in pranking _your _students."

"The magic you two performed at the ages you were was astounding! Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less from the heirs of the Black and Potter families. I am sure Harry has picked up his father's talent for mischief-making and his mother's talent at Potions as well," Slughorn was positively beaming.

Sirius saw Harry's eyes bulge right out and stifled a laugh. He knew his godson wasn't that good at Potions so it was likely that his former Professor would be disappointed in that department, however Harry did indulge in mischief-making but not in the way he and James had done. Harry's mischief was more about foiling Voldemort then anything. "Well..." grinned Sirius.

"So, then, what is Regulus up to these days?" asked Slughorn, leaning forward, hands clasped in front of him. "You'll have to put me in contact with –"

"Regulus died," interrupted Sirius.

Horace's face paled. "What? Little Regulus? He _died_?"

"You didn't know?" Sirius was surprised about that, but then it was understandable; the only people who would have known about his brother's death would have been close family members. His little brother's death had never been announced to the general public: Regulus Black had just disappeared.

Slughorn's face had fallen. "I had thought he might have done, but I dared to hope he was still alive... He was a wonderful lad."

"I don't know how he died," explained Sirius in a soft voice, "all I know is the year he died." He swallowed, bracing himself for his old Professor's reaction to the words he was about to say next: "Regulus was a Death Eater. I think he died because he realised he was wrong and tried to get out..."

"Oh dear... he was always a quiet lad, you know, always inquisitive though, but wanted people to be proud of him. He missed you, Sirius, did you know that?"

Sirius swallowed. He did not want to be having this conversation in a carriage-full of students, especially those that belonged to Slytherin. "I know he did; we never got on after I went to Hogwarts. It was left to Regulus to bring honour to the Black family name since I had dishonoured it so badly by being a Gryffindor. Of course, being a Black and not being in Slytherin, automatically means something is severely wrong with you. Being the heir and that happening was a major embarrassment for my parents, a_pparently_," he snorted. "I like to believe Regulus tried to live up to our parent's expectations...but he realised that their ideology was wrong, tried to back out and was killed for it."

Slughorn heaved a great sigh. "That shouldn't have happened to such a nice young man. Too many good people were killed by You-Know-Who. None of them deserved to die..."

Sirius knew then that Slughorn was thinking of Lily. He had always been fond of her. He took a swift glance out of the window and realised with a jolt that the sky was darkening. He stood abruptly from the chair. "We'll soon be arriving at the station; I'd better go and do one last check around the train before we get there." He met Harry's gaze. "And I'm sure Ron and Hermione are missing you. Let's get you back to them, shall we? And you too, Neville, Ginny, Cedric." _I may as well get them all away from Slughorn. No doubt he will try to collect them, providing they passed his test today to see if they were worthy of a place as part of the 'slug club'. _

"Yes, yes, Blaise, Cormac and Marcus, I think it is time we parted ways," he smiled warmly at Cormac and Blaise but his smile didn't hold for Marcus, not that he seemed to mind.

Sirius walked behind Harry, Neville and Ginny; as soon as they were out of the compartment Sirius asked: "I can understand why you and Neville were asked to lunch, and of course you too Cedric, especially since you were one of our Triwizard Champions last year," his eyes lingered on Ginny, "but you Miss Weasley are a mystery."

Ginny blushed. "It was Zacharias Smith. He kept asking about the attack on our home... He wouldn't let up, so I hexed him. Professor Slughorn was passing and saw me," she hesitated. "I thought I was going to be in trouble, I was surprised when I was invited to lunch..."

"Weren't we all?" asked Cedric. "I guess he's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Harry and Sirius exchanged looks. Harry had not even told Ron or Hermione that Snape was no longer going to be teaching them Potions, though he felt that he should have done. Still it would be interesting to see what the reaction would be like to the most hated Professor taking possession of a job he had undoubtedly been after for years.

Cedric parted ways with them at the next carriage pausing long enough to thank Sirius for rescuing him from Slughorn, before Harry, Ginny and Neville carried on through the train to the compartment that Ron and Hermione were sharing. Luna Lovegood was still there, her head bent down low reading an edition of _The Quibbler._

"There you are!" said Ron, as Sirius opened the door. "We were beginning to worry!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We did wonder what was taking you so long."

Harry chuckled. "Sirius got dragged into the conversation, didn't you?" He elbowed his godfather gently in the stomach.

"Ow," glared Sirius, "that was a bit uncomfortable, talking about Regulus like that, though." He felt sad. He could still remember the last time he had seen his baby brother. Their last words had been ones of anger; ever since Regulus Black's death, he had forever regretted those words. _"You're not my brother! Not anymore!" _He shivered as his own words came back to haunt him. _I really wish I had never said that to you, Reg... You realised you were wrong in the end and I'm proud of him for trying to get away from it, even if it meant he died, he still tried. _

"Sirius?" Hermione's voice was gentle. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. Look, I'll be around, okay Harry?"

His godson nodded. "Sure."

They had already discussed earlier that the first lesson of the New Year would be held on Wednesday night. Until then, Sirius would not see them. As soon as the students were safely back at the school he and Tonks would be Apparating straight back to Grimmauld Place.

He left Harry in the compartment and went to find Tonks, who was patrolling the corridors at the other end of the train. Her hair was back to her bubblegum pink and she turned to face him as he approached her, her expression one of sourness. _Oh dear, she's still mad at me. _

"No 'Nymphie' calling, you got that?" she said, her voice low and hard.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling a tiny bit fearful. "Yes."

She threw him a wide grin. "Good!"

"You were pulling my leg earlier, weren't you?" he groaned, slapping himself on the forehead.

"No, I wasn't. I don't like being called that now, but it is not as bad as being called 'Nymphadora', so I don't stay mad at you as long as I would do with someone who uses my first name in full."

Sirius blinked. "You are a very puzzling person."

"It took you this long to figure it out?" she laughed. "I suppose I can let you off after all..."

He knew by then that he had truly been forgiven for his little joke earlier. Tonks wouldn't joke around unless she really had. Following her up the corridor, he began his patrol of the Hogwarts Express, only stopping once more to say a farewell to Harry and his friends before departing from the train at the station and Apparating back to London.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I'd completely forgotten I'd had Cedric survive the Triwizard Tournament, so I thought it would be a good idea to place him within Slughorn's private club. Other characters that are significant in the books, may not be significant in this fic, for example, Luna Lovegood, who is briefly mentioned in this chapter. At the moment I have no plans for her, however that could still change. **

**The next chapter is another memory chapter (the second to last one!) so there won't be a preview for it. **

**Until Monday (where hopefully I will bring you good news about chapter 66!), **

**the-writer1988 **


	61. A Sluggish Memory

**A/N) **I am sorry to say that I still haven't finished chapter 66, BUT, I have finished the difficult part of the chapter that I have been struggling with. Two more scenes to write and then that chapter will be done. I am not following my plan any more as the chapters seem to have a mind of their own. They are also going to get longer and longer so they will take me longer to write. I will try to keep to my schedule of updating twice weekly, but I cannot promise to keep it all the time. At the moment, I fully intend on updating on Thursday. If I do not, look for an update next Monday. I'd rather be ahead of myself by a few chapters, so that if I do get stuck, I do have a back-log to post. It's been good that while deadlocked with chapter 66, I have been able to keep on posting. I hope this can continue, but in the course of my writing I am now getting into Deathly Hallows territory, and I do not know that book very well, so it is difficult to write the chapters I am now, without having a good knowledge of it.

Please bear with me. I do not intend on disappearing for three years like I did before. I want to finish this fic by the end of the year. I think I can do it.

Without further ado, I present chapter 61...

**

* * *

****Chapter Sixty-One: **_A Sluggish Memory_

**Monday 18****th**** January 1996**

The first week of the new term had passed quickly, yet Harry, Ron and Hermione found them-selves elbow-deep in school work. Their O. were coming up in May and all the teachers were piling on the work for the fifth years, however Harry, Ron and Hermione had more work to contend with than anyone else in the school, what with Quidditch practice and the various lessons from Sirius and Remus continuing.

The whole school (apart from the Slytherins) had been shocked about Professor Snape's appointment as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; they had also been the only house table to clap. Harry, who had been expecting Snape's appointment, hadn't reacted at all, just bowed his head. Slughorn's appointment was met with polite applause. Fortunately, Snape's Defence Against the Dark Art's lessons were not as bad as they had been expecting. The trio's training with Sirius was paying off well and they applied their knowledge to practical and theory work in all their classes, but more so in Snape's lessons. The former Potions Master could not find anything critical to say about their work, which Harry was sure he was angry about. He was certain that Snape had no idea that Sirius was training them; considering Snape's closeness with the Dark Lord, it would be unwise for him to learn what Harry was being taught. It might bring Voldemort out of hiding quicker then they wanted to.

Potions, on the other hand, Harry found he enjoyed. It helped that Snape wasn't breathing down his neck and constantly criticising his work. He also realised that he did have a talent for Potions once he understood the basic workings of the ingredients and what each potion was for. He wasn't as good as Hermione, but his work had improved. He wasn't a natural, like his mother had obviously been, but he was much better at the subject when his least favourite Professor was no longer teaching. Horace Slughorn had taken an immediate fondness to him but Harry had met his expectations, so far. His homework for Potions had also improved, albeit it had been only one week back, he had already received his first Outstanding for a Potion he had brewed and also for the accompanied essay describing the effects of the concoction.

"Snape has been holding you back, Harry, that's obvious," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry looked down at the essay that he had received that mark on. "I guess so..."

"Still," continued Hermione, "at least your Defence Against the Dark Arts marks aren't falling because of Snape. Now, _that _would be bad."

Harry grimaced. "I know. Especially since I will be the one to end up fighting him..." he shrugged, "I just hope what I'm learning now will help me survive." He looked at his watch. "I suppose I'd better get going. Sirius said he would meet me in Dumbledore's office."

"Good luck," whispered Hermione.

"I'll tell you what I learn when I get back," said Harry as he walked towards the Portrait entrance, wondering what he would be shown tonight regarding the past of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Sirius had been waiting outside the stone gargoyle for five minutes when Harry came rushing up, panting for breath. His hair was tousled and sticking up at the back, even messier then it usually was. He grinned. James had always made sure his hair had been like that.

"Sorry! I ran into Filch, quite literally," explained Harry, placing his palms on his knees and bending over, trying to catch his breath.

Sirius chuckled. "At least you didn't purposefully do _that_."

Harry glanced up at him, his right eyebrow raised. "You didn't?"

"Oh we did!"

"Let me guess, it was a dare, right?"

Sirius grinned. "Your father always dared me to do that. He thought it would be fun. Of course, I always got back at him when he least expected it. We were quite immature at your age, very irresponsible. Certainly, if throwing a dung bomb at Filch and then making sure James got the blame classes as revenge..." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I bet dad tried to contest that," said Harry.

"He tried but always failed; he always got back at me in one way or another." He glanced towards the statue, trying to ignore the pressing surge of memories that had welled up beneath the surface. Every now and again they would hit him; he had to fight the sadness he felt at failing his best friend, his brother. "I guess we had better go up, we are here for a reason after all."

Harry nodded and followed Sirius up the winding staircase once his godfather had said the password. Dumbledore was waiting for them, sitting behind his desk, as always.

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry, "I got delayed."

"That is alright, Harry," said Dumbledore, standing from his chair and walking around the desk. "Tonight, I have two memories to show you this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, I think, the most important I have collected."

Harry and Sirius shared significant looks. _Are we going to learn what Harry's task is tonight? _

"We meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley, and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived at school. Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quite boy in his second hand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head," continued Dumbledore, indication with his blackened and ruined hand towards the Sorting Hat upon the shelf above his head, where it sat unmoving. "How soon Riddle learned that the famous founder of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know – perhaps that very evening. The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-important."

Sirius snorted. "At a guess, I'd say he learnt that very day. Most of the old families knew of Salazar's skill. Even though I wasn't a Slytherin, I distinctly remember being told by my parents on the day I left for Hogwarts that I would hear the 'Great Speech' that all new Slytherin students were subjected to. If that speech was around when Riddle attended Hogwarts, then I wouldn't put it past him hearing it that day and learning that Slytherin was a Parselmouth."

"Thank you, Sirius," said Dumbledore, "I was unaware of this tradition."

Sirius shrugged. "I may not have heard it myself but Regulus talked about it at Christmas after his first term at Hogwarts. He was full of praise for it."

"If your parents were aware of it and your brother knew of it, then I expect that young Tom Riddle did hear this," mused Dumbledore, "however, back to our story, shall we? If Riddle was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment of his arrival. He seemed polite, quiet, and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favourably impressed by him."

"Didn't you tell them, sir, what he'd been like when you saw him at the orphanage?" asked Harry.

"No, I did not. Though he had shown no hint of remorse, it was possible that he felt sorry for how he had behaved before and was resolved to turn over a fresh lead. I chose to give him that chance."

Sirius glanced at his godson as he saw his mouth open to speak.

"But you didn't really trust him, sir, did you? He told me... the Riddle who came out that diary said, 'Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did,'" he quoted from memory.

"When did you learn this?" asked Sirius.

"End of my second year," said Harry. "The Chamber of Secrets was opened and it was Voldemort operating from a diary he wrote when he was sixteen."

"Ah." A nasty thought ran through Sirius' mind. _He hasn't done what I think he has done, has he? A Horcrux? Maybe that explains why he survived Godric's Hollow..._He had been researching this theory for a while now, though not having had much time, he hadn't found a lot of information, but this was the first piece of evidence that Sirius' theory could possibly be correct. _If I'm right, Voldemort has to have more... otherwise there would be no point to these lessons. That has to be Harry's task. _And that frightened him. He caught the older man's eyes and Sirius suspected that the Headmaster thought as he did, and _knew _that Sirius had guessed what he had as well. A small shake of the head told Sirius all he needed to know; Harry couldn't know yet. Dumbledore didn't know for sure either.

"I did not take for granted that Riddle was trustworthy," said Dumbledore. "I had resolved to keep a close eye upon him, and so I did. I cannot pretend that I gleaned a great deal from my observations at first. He was very guarded with me; he felt, I am sure, that in the thrill of discovering his true identity he had told me a little too much. He was careful never to reveal as much again, but he could not take back what he had let slip in his excitement, nor what Mrs Cole had confided in me. However, he had the sense never to try and charm me as he charmed so many of my colleagues. As he moved up the school, he father about him a group of dedicated friends; I call them that, for want of a better term, although as I have already indicated, Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle. They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, they were the forerunners of the Death Eaters, and indeed some of them became the first Death Eaters after leaving Hogwarts."

Sirius sniffed. "The Lestrange family for a start, and let's not forget the Dolohov's and Avery's either. They were forever lecturing Regulus and I whenever they visited for formal dinners. I was, I must say, bored out of my mind. That led to some interesting arguments that," he mused, though realising that now was the time to be thinking about that.

"Thank you, Sirius," said Dumbledore. He didn't know whether the Headmaster appreciated his comments but he hadn't told him to stop, he figured he would be alright to continue if other things came up. "Controlled by Riddle, they were never detected in open wrongdoing, although their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by a number of nasty incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked, the most serious of which was, of course, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, as you mentioned about earlier, Harry; that resulted in the death of a girl. As you know, Harry, Hagrid was wrongly accused of that crime."

"Ah, something I have in common with him then," grated Sirius, low enough so that the Headmaster didn't hear him.

"I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts," continued Dumbledore. "Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified. What I know, I found out after he had left Hogwarts, after much painstaking effort, after tracing those few who could be tricked into speaking, after searching old records and questioning Muggle and wizard witnesses alike. Those whom I could persuade to talk told me that riddle was obsessed with his parentage. This is understandable, of course; he had grown up in an orphanage and naturally wished to know how he came to be there. It seems that he searched in vain for some trace of Tom Riddle senior on the shields in the trophy room, on the lists of prefects in the old school records, even in the books of Wizarding history. Finally he was forced to accept that his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. I believe that it was then that he dropped the name forever, assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his previously despised mother's family – the woman whom he had thought could not be witch if she had succumbed to the shameful human weakness of death. All he had to go upon was the single name 'Marvolo', which he knew had been his mother's father's name. After painstaking research, through old books of Wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. In the summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage to which he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, Harry, Sirius, if you will both stand..."

They both stood up and walked towards the Pensieve that Dumbledore was now leaning over. He held in his hand one of the small crystal bottles. "I was very lucky to collect this, as you will understand when we have experienced it. Shall we?"

Sirius nodded and pushed Harry in front. As soon as his godson had fallen through into the Pensieve, Sirius followed, landing in the middle of the Gaunt's house, the one memory that Sirius had not seen, whereas Harry had visited it before.

"I would not like to live here, that's for sure," muttered Sirius, as his eyes took in the ceiling that was thick with cobwebs, the floor coated in grime; food rotting upon the table amidst a mass of crusted pots. The only light came from a single guttering candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard so overgrown Sirius could see neither eyes nor mouth. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire. There came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked aware, raising a wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left.

The door creaked open and on the threshold of the house stood the teenage Voldemort, tall, pale, dark-haired and handsome. They watched as Voldemort's eyes moved slowly around the hovel and found the man in the armchair. The two scrutinised one another and then the man staggered upright bellowing: "YOU! YOU!" And the man hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft.

"_Stop."_

"Parseltongue," whispered Sirius. He could not understand a word of the following conversation but he knew Harry could. It wasn't until that he saw the ring on the man's finger that he realised who the man was. _Morfin Gaunt._ And then the conversation turned to English as Morfin broke into a tirade about his sister, Merope Gaunt, determined to know what she had done with Slytherin's locket.

The man, Morfin was working himself into a rage, brandishing his knife and yelled: "Dishonoured us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit... It's over..."

And then an unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing everything they could see. Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder and he souring upwards until he landed in Dumbledore's office once more.

"Is that all?" asked Harry at once. "Why did it go dark, what happened?"

"Because Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward," said Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded. "Correct. When Morfin awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone. Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton –"

Sirius shivered, remembering what had happened at the graveyard to Harry a year and a half ago. Now he knew why Voldemort had chosen to rebirth himself there.

"-there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father. The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far asI am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the Avada Kedavra curse does not usually leave any sign of damage... The exception sits before me," added Dumbledore, indicating Harry's scar. "The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley from the Riddle house, a Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people. So the Ministry called upon Morfin. They did not need to question him, or to use Veritaserum of Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot, giving details only the murderer could know. He was proud, he said to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles, and he permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight. All that disturbed him was the fact that his father's ring had disappeared. 'He'll kill me for losing it,' he told his captors over and over again. 'He'll kill me for losing his ring. And that, apparently, was all he ever said again. He lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prison, alongside the other poor souls who have expired within its walls."

Sirius shivered. _That could have been me. And very nearly was. _

"So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?" said Harry.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

The Headmaster was about to speak again when Sirius said: "May I take a guess?" At Dumbledore's smile, Sirius turned to Harry.

"I'm guessing Voldemort stunned his uncle, took his wand, where he then went to the big manor house and murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother and because they were there, his Muggle grandparents, thereby killing the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. He then returned to the hovel and implanted a false memory into Morfin's mind, laid the wand beside its unconscious owner, and stole the ring before leaving." Sirius glanced at Dumbledore, feeling relieved that the Headmaster was still smiling. _I theorised correctly then. _

"And Morfin never realised he hadn't done it?"

"Never," said Dumbledore sadly. "He gave a full and boastful confession."

"But he had this real memory in him all the time?"

"Yes, but it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him and why should, one wonder, anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime? However, I was able to secure a visit to Morfin in the last weeks of his life, by which time I was attempting to discover as much as I could about Voldemort's past. I extracted this memory with difficulty. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to use it to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died."

"But how come the Ministry didn't realise that Voldemort had done all that to Morfin?" asked Harry angrily. "He was underage at the time, wasn't he? I thought they could detect underage magic!"

"They can," said Sirius, "but not the identity of the wizard."

"You will remember that you were blamed by the Ministry for the Hover Charm that was, in fact, cast by –"

"Dobby."

"Who?" asked Sirius, sounding confused.

"A house-elf," answered Harry.

"A house-elf came to your aunt and uncle's house?" Sirius looked and sounded incredulous.

"Yes. I'll tell you about it later," said Harry. And then he remembered a conversation he had, had during the summer with his friends regarding under-age magic. "Morfin was the only Wizard who lived in that area. George told me that the Ministry relies on parents of Wizarding families to enforce the no magic rule before you are seventeen, don't they?"

"They do," Sirius said, "and my parents did not enforce it. James' parents on the other-hand did."

"That's just rubbish!" snapped Harry. "Look what happened here, look what happened to Morfin!"

"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Whatever Morfin was, he did not deserve to die as he did; blamed for murders he had not committed. You were lucky, Sirius, that we did discover the truth about you..."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He was grateful about that too. He hadn't wanted to die in Azkaban but he had thought he had deserved it after being the cause of James and Lily's death. He would have escaped sooner if he had known where Pettigrew had run off to. _I was very lucky that day that he was in that paper I asked Fudge for. If I hadn't asked for it, I'd still be there and not here with Harry. _

"It is getting late, and I would like both of you to see this other memory before we part," said Dumbledore, pulling out another crystal phial from his pocket. He poured it in the Pensieve, indicating for the two of them to join him beside it. "This will not take long; we shall be back before you know it."

Sirius went first, falling into an office he had rarely visited during his time at Hogwarts: Professor Horace Slughorn's. Harry joined him, quickly followed by Dumbledore. The Slughorn that sat before them was younger then Sirius had ever seen him. He had thick, shiny, straw-coloured hair, though there was already a bald patch on his crown. His moustache was less massive then it was these days, was gingery-blond. Not as large as he was now, his little feet resting upon a velvet pouffee, he was sitting in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystallised pineapple. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens, one of them Voldemort. His right hand lay upon the arm of his chair.

"The ring," breathed Harry, noticing the ring that had once belonged to Marvolo Gaunt now adorned the finger of his grandson, Tom Riddle.

"Well spotted, Harry," praised Dumbledore.

They listened as the young Voldemort enquired about a Professor who was retiring, Slughorn going on to praise Riddle, and as several of the boys laughed, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, so that Sirius could see nothing but the faces of Dumbledore and his godson. Then, through the fog, echoed out Slughorn's voice. "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words!"

_He's altered his memory..._ was Sirius's first thought as the fog cleared and the chiming of a small golden clock began.

Slughorn told the boys that it was getting late, asking two of them for essays tomorrow, otherwise they would get detention. As the boys filed out, Voldemort stayed behind, waiting until they were gone before shutting the door behind him.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," began Voldemort.

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..." encouraged the younger Slughorn.

"Sir, I wondered what you know about... about Horcruxes."

_And the bomb drops... _thought Sirius.

And it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room so that Sirius could not see Slughorn or Voldemort at all; only Harry and Dumbledore who was smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Sirius. "It's time to go."

Sirius' feet left the floor and seconds later, he was back on the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"That's all there is?" asked Harry blankly.

"You said that memory was the most important one..." swallowed Sirius, "but it has been tampered with."

"You can tamper with a memory?" asked Harry, turning to face his godfather.

Sirius nodded. "It's complicated magic but if you don't want people to find out the truth you can obliterate various parts of a memory or alter it enough to hide the real memory. Professor Slughorn, by my own estimation, hasn't done a good job of it, as it was crudely done and it tells me that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations."

"I believe he is ashamed of what he remembers," explained Dumbledore. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. However, the true memory is very important, and so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

"If he didn't give you the full memory, why would he give it to Harry?" asked Sirius, not convinced. He had faith in Harry's abilities, but it seemed a bit much to ask that of him.

"Because I believe Harry can convince him of the urgency of it all," said Dumbledore.

"You can't use other methods?" continued Sirius, referring to Veritaserum.

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, I cannot. Professor Slughorn is an extremely able wizard who will be expecting both. He is much more accomplished at Occlumency than poor Morfin Gaunt, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me this travesty of a recollection. No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us, and I believe that Harry is the one person who might be able to penetrate his defences. It is most important that we secure the true memory… How important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing."

"It is okay, Sirius," said Harry, raising a hand to stop his godfather from replying. "I'll do it. If Professor Dumbledore believes I can, then I can get this memory from him, right?"

"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore. "And now, it is late. I think it is best if we part ways for this evening."

Sirius wanted to stay to talk to the Headmaster however he also wanted to talk to Harry before he reached Gryffindor Tower so he followed his godson from the office. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius reached forward and grasped Harry by the shoulders. "Little piece of advice for you, much as I hate to say this, but you'll have to let Slughorn collect you... and add you to his little club."

Harry did not look happy about that.

"Also... as you know, he was very fond of your mother... she might be what you need to coerce him into giving you the true memory," said Sirius. "It is as I suspected though... he's made a Horcrux."

Harry's eyebrows crinkled. "What is a Horcrux?"

"Very old and dark magic and I shouldn't have even mentioned that to you... I don't want to say more, in case I'm wrong... but you mentioning that diary earlier has got me thinking. I'm sure the true memory will reveal more of my suspicions... but I do need to talk to Dumbledore first."

"I trust you if you say you can't tell me yet," said Harry.

"Thanks. I'm glad you do but I'll tell you one thing. If I'm right about my suspicions, then I don't like where this is going, not at all," said Sirius, sighing. _And if I am right, how many Horcruxes did Voldemort make? Is that why Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to know what they are yet, just in case the diary was the only one? _

Whether he was right or not, something bugged Sirius, telling him that no matter what, Harry would have to hunt down Horcruxes. _And I'll be there every step of the way, _he vowed.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Comfort - in which Harry talks to Slughorn, and Ron and Hermione have a heart-to-heart.

Very small preview below...

* * *

"I think this is a very bad idea."

* * *

"The sheer cheek of it all!"

* * *

"You can fight for us, for our future..."

* * *

**Hopefully will be posted Thursday. **

**the-writer1988**


	62. Comfort

**A/N) **Apologies that this chapter is shorter then what I've been posting lately, but it was a good place to end it. Secondly, I have finally finished chapter 66 and am currently writing chapter 67. Due to the fact that I am no longer following my plan, I am finding the story more difficult to write, however I do like where I am going. My problem at the moment is how much of the Deathly Hallows plot do I include? I'm sure I'll work it out. The good news is that I do know how this story will end. It's just getting there. :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: **_Comfort_

**Thursday 21****st**** January 1996**

The next Potions lesson rolled around quickly. Harry had been contemplating Sirius' advice and had decided against talking about his mother to Professor Slughorn; it would be too difficult for him to do so as he didn't really know her. He figured that as Voldemort must have been a favourite of Slughorn's and had easily gained an answer from Slughorn, that it would be easy for him to do so as well.

"I think this is a bad idea," whispered Hermione into his ear as it neared the end of the Potions lesson. He had dutifully told both Ron and Hermione about the fragmented memory he had seen and what he had been asked to do. Ron had been all for him just asking Slughorn, however Hermione had told him he needed to plan the moment carefully, but he disagreed.

Slughorn was walking between the tables, inspecting each potion, making notes on a small clipboard and as he neared Harry's table, Harry steeled himself. He had made sure to do the best he possibly could with the potion they were brewing today, so he had concentrated, more so then he had ever done before, in order to get the best mark possible.

"Well, what have my two star pupils done for me today?" asked Slughorn as he bent over Hermione's stewing pot. He wrinkled his nose, only slightly. "Very good Miss Granger, an O to you." He turned towards Harry's cauldron, lifted up the ladle and gently stirred it around, causing colours to shimmer on the surface. "Oh, oh, oh my, that is magnificent! You truly are talented dear boy! That is an O for you, and may I add, probably the best brewed potion in the class today?"

Harry's eyes widened. He was surprised, that despite all his hard work, that he had beat Hermione. Usually it was her whose work was deemed the best in the class. "Really?" he gasped.

"Yes, yes, your mother would be very proud of you, my boy!" Slughorn beamed.

"Thank you, sir," replied Harry. _He was really fond of my mother_. _Maybe I am approaching this the wrong way? _He trusted Sirius' advice. _But how can I talk to Professor Slughorn about my mother without knowing her? _He swallowed; indecisions.

"Come on, mate," said Ron, "are you coming for lunch?"

"Err, yeah, sure," nodded Harry. He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Go on without me. It's worth trying, right?"

"Go for it," urged Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a frown on her face. "It's not going to work."

"Honestly, Hermione," began Ron, "if he doesn't try, he'll never know!"

"I still think Sirius is right," she said, moving towards the door.

Ron glanced back at Harry, shrugged his shoulders and followed his bushy-haired friend out of the classroom, leaving Harry alone with Professor Slughorn, who was riffling through some papers that were stacked upon his desk.

Cautiously, Harry approached the desk, his stomach dropping below his knees. Why did it feel his current approach was wrong? _Breathe in, Harry. It's just a question. He's not going to snap at me for asking. _"Professor, I wanted to ask you something," he said, slowly.

Slughorn looked up from the paper he was reading and searched Harry's green eyes. "Ask away, my dear boy, ask away."

_So far, so good. _"Sir, I was wondering what you know about Horcruxes?"

Slughorn's face instantly paled and Harry knew the simple ask and answer question would not work. "What did you say?" whispered Slughorn.

Harry swallowed, determined to carry on; maybe he could convey how important he was, though how could he do that when he didn't know why the memory was so important. "I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes. You see –"

But before he could continue, he was caught off as Slughorn vehemently demanded: "Dumbledore put you up to this, did he?" he accused. "He's shown you that memory, hasn't he?"

"Yes," replied Harry, deciding to not lie. What would be the point of it?

Slughorn was dabbing his face with a white handkerchief. "Yes, well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, you'll know that I don't know anything – _anything –_" he stressed, "- about Horcruxes."

"Sir," Harry tried again, "I just thought there might be a bit more to the memory –"

"Did you?" shouted Slughorn. "Then you were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!" He was shaking his head, grasped his briefcase and marched from the classroom, muttering under his breath, "I knew if I came back here, Dumbledore would attempt that. The sheer cheek of it all! I thought I'd heard the last of _that _memory nearly three years ago!" And then he was gone, his words drowned out by the distance between them.

Harry stood in the empty classroom, bewildered. "Three years? That was roughly at the end of my second year..." _Dumbledore suspected and tried to get the true memory but couldn't. But what made him go and see Slughorn three years ago? _

* * *

"Our sources indicates that Voldemort has gone to ground and is staying there... for now. He also continues to believe that he knows the entirety of the Prophecy, when he does not. " Dumbledore's eyes trailed around the table, meeting each and everyone who sat at the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. Among them were Sirius, Remus, Snape, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill and Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones. "We can only prepare for when he will emerge again because he will do so when he learns, inevitably, that he doesn't have all the answers concerning the lost Prophecy. He has lost his most valuable asset to Azkaban prison. Severus, have you any news?"

The former Potions Master shook his greasy head. "No. I have heard nothing regarding his future plans. Leverg's mission was to watch Potter and report back on any unusual spurts of magic... As far as I am aware, she heard nothing. I believe he is planning something, other then what we already know, but what it is, I cannot find out without putting myself at risk."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I accept that you have limitations. I expect he is waiting for the bomb to fall meaning until the student tasked to kill me fails, he will remain hidden."

"What do you want the Aurors to do?" asked Kingsley. "We are training candidates to boost our numbers. We could start raiding known sympathiser's homes for any signs of Voldemort. We would have authorisation as we are in a state of war."

"No, I do not think that is a good idea," replied Dumbledore. "Concentrating on training the candidates must take first priority. We need as many Aurors as possible ready to fight because the end is coming. They cannot be unprepared." He met everyone's eyes around the table, his kind, intelligent eyes burning the knowledge into them that they must all be prepared for what was to come. The world was darkening; they could not risk fooling around searching properties when they needed to train the brave young men and woman who had been accepted into the Aurors. Their survival and ability to fight was more important for the moment.

* * *

"I told you it wouldn't work," said Hermione, as Harry climbed through the portrait hole.

"I kind of had a feeling that it wouldn't..." said Harry, and then recited what had occurred between him and Slughorn. He sighed when he finished recounting. "I guess I just don't want to talk about my mum to him. I don't see how that would help."

"Neither can I," agreed Ron.

"It's simple," explained Hermione. "You mother was a favourite of his, he probably didn't like that she was killed in such a horrible way. Maybe what he knows can contribute to Voldemort's defeat but he doesn't know it... instead it sounds like he is ashamed of what he told him about Horcruxes and wants to hide it so that knowledge doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"But why keep it from Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Maybe he's afraid Dumbledore will use that knowledge in the same way?" theorised Ron.

"Possibly," conceded Harry, flopping himself down into one of the Gryffindor arm chairs. It was still lunch hour, however Neville had explained to him in the Great Hall that Ron and Hermione had gone up to the dormitory for lunch, after grabbing a plate of what was on the table. Harry had done the same, and now sipped at the soup he had selected. "I think I'm going to have to talk to him about my mother..."

"I think you should wait a while," suggested Hermione. "At least a week before you try again. Professor Slughorn reacted like that for a reason and whatever it is he is going to be on the lookout for you to try again."

"Great," groaned Harry, closing his eyes in exasperation.

* * *

**Saturday 23****rd**** January 1996**

She had escaped to the bathroom to be alone, but she hadn't expected Ron Weasley to track her down. She had expected Harry to do so, but not the boy, if she was honest with herself, had a crush on. "Go away." She didn't want to talk to anyone; it was one of the reasons why she had chosen Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to hide away in, no one used it anymore since it was her favourite haunting place. But of course, someone must have seen her go in and told Harry or Ron.

"Hermione... we're worried about you. We haven't seen you all day," said Ron, stopping outside the locked cubicle Hermione had barricaded herself in.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," she said again, trying to reinforce her words, but failing miserably. Truth be told, she liked that Ron had come to find her.

"If you tell me what the matter is, maybe I can help you?" continued Ron.

She let him wait for her answer, her mind running through the possibilities that could happen if she told him why she was in here, crying her eyes out. Would Ron understand? Would he laugh at her? Gingerly, she stood up from the toilet that she had been sitting on and unlocked the door, stepping out of the cubicle to see Ron standing there, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, his Quidditch robes slightly muddy from the practice he and Harry had been participating in all day. She wiped her red eyes with the back of her hand. This was going to be difficult but the choice had been made and she would tell him what was bothering her, what had set her off on today of all days.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Ron, tentatively, and then reddened as he realised that in the girls bathroom, there really wasn't a suitable place to sit.

A smile tugged at her lips. He did ask some of the stupidest questions and she loved him for it. Much as he got on her nerves, she couldn't help but like him. "My parents are in hiding for their own protection. I'm not allowed to see them. I've already been told that it is too dangerous to see them next week, so they've got to stay in hiding." She sniffed, her eyes welling up once more. "Today is my mum's birthday. Every year I send her a present by owl post, now I can't even do that." She reached into her robes and pulled out a wrapped up present and a card. "When I was captured, I thought I would never see them again. It feels like that now, Ron. You're lucky you still have your parents, protected by the Order. Mine are out there somewhere, at least you can see yours; I can't. I hate the fact that Voldemort has driven them into hiding. When they were here, for those days after Sirius and I were rescued, they helped me and they understood why I had to stay here." She shuddered, her shoulders shaking. "I don't think I can live without them there to keep me stable... I'm fighting for them... for their survival... If they die, what do I have to fight for?" Tears were threatening again, but this time she did not wipe them away, she let them fall.

"You have us to fight for," whispered Ron.

She looked at him, a single tear stain trailing down her cheek. "Wh... what are you saying?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his face reddening once more. "I thought I'd lose you when you were caught... I didn't want that, and it's not because you're my friend... it's because I like you, Hermione, a lot." He was silent for a few moments, but then spoke again. "You can fight for us, for our future..." He trailed off.

Hermione stood there, in shock. Had Ronald Weasley just admitted that he liked her too?

"Hermione?" he sounded worried.

"Ron... I... I don't know what to say..." she whispered. "I'm in a weird place at the moment...but..." her eyes met his, "I like you too."

A slight smile and he stepped forward and took both of her hands in his. "Hermione, I want you to know, I'll fight for you, for us, if that is what you want. Even if you don't, I still will."

"Thank you," she said softly, appreciating him being there with her. She stood on her toes and leaned in, catching his lips with hers and kissing him gently, before she pulled away again. "Thank you for being here for me, for comforting me."

Ron smiled. "I'm glad I am too," he replied and then lowered his head to catch his lips with hers. They broke apart seconds later, but from that moment onwards, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were a couple.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**It may seem a bit abrupt and sudden for Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings for each other, but I'm one of those people who feel they have liked each other for ages, which accounts to all their jealousy problems in the series, and that the circumstances Hermione found herself in earlier in the story, it has led her (and Ron) to evaluate how they feel about one another and admit it. There won't be much in the way of romance in this story, but there are pairings but it isn't prominent or really part of the main storyline. **

**Coming up: **The Cursed Necklace, _in which Sirius confides in Harry and a student is desperate to succeed in their mission... _

_

* * *

_"The Order is doing everything they can to save him."

* * *

"Something's happened to her!"

* * *

"They were accidents that went wrong."

* * *

"You've scared him, Harry."

* * *

**Will be posted on Monday! **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	63. The Cursed Necklace

**A/N) **I'm still having a bit of trouble writing the end of Chapter 67. I seem to have a habit of having something difficult to write in each chapter. It is getting slightly frustrating that it is taking longer to complete chapters. We are coming into Deathly Hallows territory soon, though I still don't know whether to include the Deathly Hallows themselves in it or not... that is something I've still got to consider and work out. I may have to go down to weekly updates, I am trying to avoid that but I am running out of chapters to post... if I can stay a little way ahead I may just be able to keep up with twice-weekly updates. :)

**Also, I just want to point out that Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their fifth year at Hogwarts, not sixth. Yes, I am using elements of book 6 but in this story they are in their fifth year. So, Harry is 15, Hermione 16, Ron 15/16. Things have accelerated by one year in this AU. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: **_The Cursed Necklace_

**Sunday 14****th**** February 1996**

Despite the attack on Hogsmeade the previous October, Dumbledore had decided to allow a second visit to go ahead, providing, of course, that the Aurors patrolled the village. Voldemort was still remaining quiet and the Headmaster had judged no risk in allowing the students to visit Hogsmeade, though he had warned them all to be on their toes and if they saw anything suspicious they had to report it immediately.

Harry had asked Ginny to Hogsmeade as Ron and Hermione were going together. Harry thought that was very reasonable; they barely got enough time to spend together without him around and besides, he liked Ginny anyway, so they all won in the end. He and Ginny were sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, discussing Quidditch, when a shadow fell over them. Expecting Ron and Hermione to be standing there, the last person he had thought would be was Sirius, smiling broadly down at his godson.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. He hadn't known his godfather was coming today.

"I got lucky and got assigned the Hogsmeade shift," replied Sirius. "I figured you'd be here since you weren't with Ron and Hermione when I ran into them in the street outside."

"Are they okay?" Harry had seen how happy Hermione had been lately. He had always known that Ron and Hermione had had feelings for one another but neither had acted upon them. Hermione's imprisonment and then recovery had slowly brought them together. It had been on Harry's urging that Ron go and see Hermione in that bathroom without him.

"They looked fine," said Sirius. "And what about you two?" he indicated Ginny, "Anything going on here?"

"What? No!" Harry answered too quickly, his face going completely red, even as Ginny shook her head, her cheeks turning the colour of her hair.

Sirius laughed. "You say that now..." he trailed off.

Harry frowned, trying not to feel angry at his godfather. _I do like Ginny_, he admitted. _If this was to lead to something more then I wouldn't mind. _He glanced quickly at her sitting beside him. Her hair had fallen about her shoulders and she was leaning forwards on one hand. She was beautiful. He had only asked her to Hogsmeade because neither of them had anyone else to go with and it had seemed right. Still, in the hours they had spent wandering the shops Harry had found himself enjoying her company more and more. Oh, he liked her alright; there was no doubt about that. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you meant to be on patrol?"

"Ah, yes, there is that..." responded Sirius, "however I also need to talk to you, and I don't know how to put this without hurting your pride."

"You need to speak to Harry alone," stated Ginny, catching Sirius' gaze.

Sirius bit his lip. "That's about right, yes."

Ginny sighed. "I'll go and get some more drinks." She picked up her and Harry's empty glasses and walked to the counter leaving Harry alone at the table with his godfather.

"Ok, so what do you need to tell me that is important enough that Ginny can't hear it?"

"It's about Malfoy," said Sirius quietly, leaning in close. "Last year you told me of your suspicions regarding Draco Malfoy. You believe he is part of the plot to kill Dumbledore, correct?"

Harry nodded, choosing to remain silent. Where was this going?

"I said that I couldn't tell you as you were not a member of the Order and that Dumbledore had told me not to either... however I have chosen, as your legal guardian to overrule him now. I think you need to be prepared for what may happen in the coming months. Dumbledore is already dying... the injury on his hand will eventually kill him, however a plan has been made that Dumbledore dies the way he wants to. I don't know who else is involved in this – I am not privy to that information. I do know that Snape is helping Malfoy, keeping a look out on him, we have to trust Snape that Draco won't succeed and that Dumbledore's own plans go ahead. The Order is trying to preserve Draco Malfoy's soul. We also know that his father's recent failures which led him to be incarcerated in Azkaban are one of the main reasons as to why Draco was chosen with this task. It is revenge on Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort intends for Draco to fail."

"What?"

Sirius nodded in confirmation. "Yes, he does. If someone fails him, Voldemort does tend to punish the younger generation. Lucius Malfoy failed him too many times in recent months for Draco to not be a target of his wrath. I am telling you this because I think you deserve to know that Draco has been threatened and understands that he will die if he fails. He is getting desperate because he doesn't want to die and the Order, and especially Snape, is doing everything we possibly can to save him."

"There must be a reason why you are telling me this now," said Harry slowly.

Sirius sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "It's because Draco might target you to get to Dumbledore. It's not known why you see Dumbledore every so often but anyone can see you are close to him. I am telling you this because I want to warn you that you may be in danger. Draco is desperate; he will try anything he can to not lose his life. Anyone in his shoes would."

"Just like Wormtail wanted to do... he tried to save his own life by betraying my parents," whispered Harry.

Sirius blanched. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"When it happens to someone close to you, I don't think you would."

Sirius didn't reply to Harry's statement, his mind clearly working through what Harry had just said. He looked down at the table, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks for the warning," said Harry. "I appreciate it."

Sirius glanced up catching his gaze. "Just let it play out how it is supposed to. Whether we like it or not, Dumbledore will die. There is nothing we can do to change that, no matter how much we hate it."

"I know," said Harry mournfully, but he looked up and plastered a smile on his face as Ginny approached the table.

"Are you two done yet?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, we are," said Sirius, standing up from Ginny's chair that he had sat in when she had vacated it. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yeah, sure," replied Harry watching his godfather leave The Three Broomsticks.

"Am I allowed to know what that was about?" inquired Ginny, folding her arms and leaning on the table, staring at Harry with one eyebrow raised. "Or is it Order stuff that Sirius trusts you with when you shouldn't really know about it?"

Harry blushed. "It's the second one."

"Ah. Well, I guess when you can tell us you will, right?" she prodded gently.

"Of course," he answered immediately.

"Good," she whispered, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

They were walking along the lane that ran through Hogsmeade, heading back to Hogwarts when it happened. A terrible scream echoed through the air; exchanging a glance with Ginny, Harry broke into a run, wand clasped in his right fist. They rounded a corner in the lane and stopped abruptly as the sight that befell them was something Harry had not been expected.

Floating in the air, her arms outstretched, her hair whipping out behind her, her eyes wide open, was Katie Bell, her mouth open in a horrible, screeching scream. Her friend, Leanne, leapt up trying to seize Katie's ankles trying to tug her back to the ground, but then she fell with a thud to the ground, her body writhing, her arms and legs thrashing, still screaming that horrible sound.

"What's happened?" asked Ginny, grasping Harry by the arm.

"I don't know," he replied, even as he ran forward towards Katie's body and her sobbing friend.

"STAY BACK!" yelled a voice that Harry recognised.

It was Sirius. He skidded to a halt and knelt down on the concrete beside Katie's body, pushing away her friend.

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what –"

"I do," said Sirius. He whipped his head around, searching. "TONKS!"

The purple-haired witch was running towards them, her wand clutched in her hand. "You called?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Tonks, take Katie back to the castle! Alert Dumbledore and get Snape! Hurry!"

Tonks obeyed and quickly levitated Katie's body into the air before rushing off, the body of the screaming student floating behind her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?" asked Sirius gently, approaching the other girl. "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or -?"

Leanne sobbed, pointing towards a brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. "It was when that package tore."

Sirius' eyes fell upon it. "Don't touch it, any of you."

"I wasn't going to," said Harry. He watched as Sirius approached the package, ripped a part of his robes from the bottom and picked up the ornate opal necklace that was poking out of the paper. "Hey, I've seen that before!"

"You have?" Sirius looked at Harry in shock. "What were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?"

"You know where it is from?"

"'Course I do," shrugged Sirius. "It was one of my frequent haunts when I was out on trips with my parents to Knockturn Alley. It was always on display there. There was a label that said it was cursed." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Since when did you visit Borgin and Burkes?"

Harry shuffled on his feet. "When I used Floo powder for the first time, I mispronounced Diagon Alley and ended up coming out of the grate in Borgin and Burkes. I saw the necklace then."

"At least you didn't go to that shop willingly," said Sirius. He glanced towards Leanne. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"That's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it..."

"She was Imperiused," said Sirius darkly. It was obvious conclusion to make. "She didn't say who'd given it to her, did she, Leanne?"

Leanne shook her head, her sobs wracking her body. "No she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and – and –" She let out a wail of despair.

Sirius nodded. "Ok. Ginny, I hate to ask you of this, but can you take Leanne back to the school?"

Ginny nodded, not arguing and immediately went to Leanne's side and coaxed her to stand and began to lead her back to the school. Harry and Sirius followed behind them, keeping their distance.

"This is what you warned me about, isn't it? You thought something like this might happen."

"I did but I didn't think something would happen right away..." Sirius mused. "What else aren't you saying about your little trip to Borgin and Burkes?"

Swallowing, Harry met his godfather's gaze. "Malfoy knows about this necklace," he indicated it with his right hand. "I hid in a cupboard when he and his father came into the shop. He was having a good look at it. Malfoy must have remembered it and went back for it!"

"I think you are right," said Sirius. "We had a report that young Malfoy visited the shop during the Christmas Holidays. He went home for the duration of the holiday."

"He must have bought it then!" jumped Harry. "But... Leanne said that Katie got it in the girls' bathroom." And then it clicked. "Malfoy was there! He used the Imperius Curse on her and told her to give it to Dumbledore!"

"You can't tell Dumbledore about your suspicions, you know that, right?" said Sirius urgently. "He thinks this matter with Malfoy and you is closed. He doesn't know that I've told you all this and he'll probably be livid if he did find out."

"You can trust me and I won't tell Ron or Hermione either, if that makes you feel any better. I won't compromise you, Sirius," said Harry.

A slight smile tugged at his godfather's lips. "Thanks kid."

* * *

True to his word, Harry did not mention anything to Ron or Hermione about his guesses relating to Malfoy. He knew he was right, but he did inform them that he had witnessed at least part of Katie's accident. The news had quickly spread that a student had been cursed and by the next day she had been moved to St Mungo's. All future Hogsmeade visits had been cancelled; the only thing that linked Malfoy to Katie's accident was his bizarre behaviour for a few days after the accident. He was twitchy and distant in his lessons, not seeming to take a care in the world at what he was learning. He had also taken to disappearing after the Marauder's Map and ditching his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

No one could guess when Katie would return from hospital however it became a necessity to select a new Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They couldn't play with just two Chasers. The position went to Ginny Weasley who performed exceedingly well at the trials. Harry figured that once Angelina left Hogwarts at the end of the year, Ginny could take her place permanently, providing that Katie Bell returned, of course.

The days passed and Katie did not return.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued with their lessons with Sirius and Remus; all three of them succeeding in Apparating completely in late February and by the end of the month, Dumbledore had deemed them capable of full Apparition, meaning that they no longer required those lessons however their Defence ones were still ongoing. They were now onto advanced Auror curses, the darker aspects of the training that Aurors were required to learn. Most of the magic learnt at that level of training was near impossible for students to learn at the age of fifteen, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had a good teacher in Sirius. He knew their strengths and weaknesses and he understood what they could and could not do.

And so they grew in strength, preparing for the tasks that would be set before them in the coming months, not knowing that their whole world would be thrown upside down.

March came rushing towards them with a fierce wind and cloudy nights. It was on the 1st March that another incident occurred to a student of Hogwarts, though more worryingly, it happened inside the castle itself. And that student just happened to be Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Monday 1****st**** March 1996**

It just so happened that today of all days was Ron's sixteenth birthday. Two things occurred that made it a birthday that Ron would rather forget. First he was put under a love potion and secondly he was poisoned. The love potion had been intended for Harry, but Ron had eaten the cakes that contained it instead. Harry had found himself a hero among the student body since Voldemort had returned, especially since he had fought him during the Triwizard Tournament. He was a magnet for girls everywhere. He had always ignored them though as he wasn't interested – and far too busy – to start courting girls. The majority of the girls that had tried to charm him had quickly realised that he was not interested and wouldn't fall for a simple trick, so had left him alone.

Save one.

Romilda Vane – she simply had not got that message.

On Valentine's Day she had sent him a box of Chocolate Cauldrons loaded with love potion, which Harry had stuffed into his trunk and promptly forgotten about. He had been retrieving Ron's present from his trunk when he threw the box onto the floor beside him. Ron had assumed they were for him, picked the box up, opened it and eaten nearly half before he succumbed to the love potion secreted inside them.

Not knowing what to do, Harry took Ron to the Potions Classroom where Slughorn was preparing for his first lesson of that day. Since he had asked Slughorn about Horcruxes, Harry had been avoiding him and the Potions Professor was more than happy about that arrangement. Their classes together had been slightly awkward, especially since Slughorn, though impressed with Harry's work, was trying his best to not entice him to ask that same question again. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn had not been awkward at all when Harry had arrived outside his classroom with an influenced Ron and had whipped up a remedy for the Love Potion.

To celebrate Ron's birthday, Slughorn pulled out of his bag a bottle of oak-matured mead and offered it to Ron and Harry. Considering it was a school day, he shouldn't have really done that, and neither should they be drinking it, especially when they were not of age to do so. However, Ron had gratefully taken a gulp of the liquid before Harry could stop him and within seconds Ron had fallen to the floor, foam spilling out the corner of his mouth, his eyes bulging from their sockets and his body convulsing.

If Harry had waited a bit longer, Ron wouldn't have survived.

Something Snape had said in their very first Potions class snapped back into his memory: _a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. _It was the most unlikely thing for him to remember but the knowledge flowed back to him and he rushed into action, opened the Potions store door and rummaged around inside until his hand grabbed the kidney-shaped bean. Running back to Ron and the stuttering Slughorn, he shoved the bezoar into Ron's mouth.

That action had saved his life.

Now Ron lay in the hospital wing with Harry and Hermione sitting at his side. Hermione clutched Ron's pale hand in hers; their relationship had blossomed since their kiss in the bathroom. They had kept it low-key, only Harry and Ginny really knew about their true relationship. Fred and George, on the other hand, were oblivious to it, but that was only because they were too busy with something secret to pay any attention to what their younger brother was up to with Hermione Granger.

"But who was that poisoned mead for?" asked Hermione, her eyes still red from crying when she had learned what had happened to Ron. Too much had happened to her in recent months for her to lose Ron to poison. "I can't understand why anyone would try to kill Professor Slughorn."

"He wasn't the target," said Harry. He had been thinking about this. The timing of the attacks only proved to Harry that it was another attempt by Malfoy to get to Dumbledore. Since Malfoy had visited Borgin and Burkes, was it so unreasonable that he acquired mead and poisoned it, in the hope that Slughorn would give it to Dumbledore? Ron had, unfortunately, been the receiver of that mead, all because of Malfoy's carelessness in attempting to complete his task. _But how is he intending to kill Dumbledore? _That was a question that he wanted answering, but knew he would not get.

"You think the target was Dumbledore, don't you? And you also believe that it's Malfoy behind the attacks on Katie and Ron, right?" Hermione pointed out reasonably. "Ginny mentioned that Sirius came to talk to you in Hogsmeade. He told you the truth, didn't he?"

Harry bit his lip. "I promised I wouldn't say." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides we already know that someone was tasked to kill Dumbledore. That meeting we overheard during the summer told us as much."

"Hmph," Hermione narrowed her gaze.

"He trusts me not to. I shouldn't really know anyway, he only told me because he thinks that I may be a target myself."

"Is that because people believe you are close to Dumbledore?" whispered Hermione, her eyes wide.

"Maybe," Harry shuffled his feet, feeling uncomfortable. "I think that Katie and Ron were accidents that went wrong."

"And they are all connected to this plot that we know about."

Harry nodded. "It makes sense for it all to slip together. But I can't say because I am simply guessing." _I know its Malfoy anyway without needing to resort to guessing. But I know Hermione doesn't believe that a fifteen year old could become a Death Eater. _

"Well," said Hermione, stroking the back of Ron's hand, "I guess you might be right. I just hate to think about that I nearly lost Ron too."

"You didn't though," replied Harry.

Hermione smiled slightly. "And for that, Harry, I am truly grateful for you for saving his life."

* * *

Sirius was leaning by the Gryffindor Common Room entrance when Harry arrived back, having left Hermione in the hospital wing with Ron.

"I'm guessing you're here for a reason," stated Harry, eyeing his godfather wearily.

Sirius grinned. "Quite possibly. I heard what happened to Ron, I thought I'd drop by and see how he was."

"He's fine, just resting at the moment."

"Good." Sirius pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded them across his chest instead.

"You weren't really here to check up on Ron were you?"

"You got me!" Sirius held his hands up in mock surrender. "I am enquiring as to whether you have made any progress on acquiring that memory for Dumbledore yet?"

Harry went red. "I did ask..."

"You directly asked him when I advised you not to," asked Sirius, his right eyebrow rose towards his hairline.

"Yes..." Harry was embarrassed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd try that despite what I said. I would have done the same thing. I'm assuming you haven't tried since?"

Harry shook his head. "No... He didn't seem happy that I asked him about Horcruxes. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to try for a while."

"When did you ask him this?" enquired Sirius, head cocking to the side.

"Err, January..." Harry was now going redder and redder.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius slapped himself on the forehead. "You've left it that long to try again? He's not trying to collect you or anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think he's held any parties like the one on the train since he started here."

"That's not normal," observed Sirius. "He used to have one at least every month and bi-weekly meetings with his special club when I was here. You've scared him, Harry, by asking him outright."

"You really think that talking about my mother would work?" asked Harry.

"Yes." The answer was instant. "Slughorn adored your mother. Everyone could see it. Her memory and her death will help you, no matter how much you may hate talking about it, it has to be done. It is the only way you'll be able to get that memory. And it is important. Without it, I doubt Dumbledore can continue to educate in the mysterious ways of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry couldn't help laughing. It was a serious matter what they were learning about, but the way Sirius had worded what he had said, had sounded funny to his ears. "I'll get the memory," he said. "I don't know how I can get him to talk about my mother, but if you say I can do it, then I can."

"Good," said Sirius softly, smiling at his godson. "Oh, and by the way, Dumbledore wishes me to tell you that he'd like to see you in his office next Monday. I'm guessing he's got more to show us, but it might be helpful if you could acquire that memory before then."

Harry swallowed, knowing that he didn't have much time left to accomplish the task that Dumbledore had asked of him. _But when is the right time to talk about my mother to Professor Slughorn? _That was something he did not yet know the answer to. He was hoping that the answer to that question would reveal itself in the next week before his next lesson with Dumbledore. He hated the thought that he was disappointing him. _I won't fail. I won't._

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Apologies for the rehash of canon... I felt it was important to show, though I understand that some of my readers may not be pleased with that. In a few chapters time the story will be diverging more so from the novels. **

**Next chapter: **Lord Voldemort's Request_ - _in which Sirius and Harry view two more memories and Sirius comes to a startling conclusion about a Horcrux!

No preview for this chapter, unfortunately. I couldn't pin-point anything suitable to use. Will be posted on Thursday.

**the-writer1988**


	64. Lord Voldemort's Request

**A/N) **Thank you for all the reviews so far! This chapter is the last proper memory chapter, there are no more after this one. So those that have been less then thrilled about them can breathe a sigh of relief!

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four: **_Lord Voldemort's Request_

**Monday 8****th**** March 1996**

Unfortunately for Harry he had been unable to acquire the memory from Slughorn in time for the next lesson. He had been talking to Hermione about the best way to bring his mother up in conversation however she was as stumped as he was about how to go about it. The only thing they could even think up of doing was Harry going directly to Slughorn and asking if he could talk to her about him, but both agreed that would look suspicious and figured that would not be the best route to take. Caught up in Quidditch practice, lessons with Sirius and trying to juggle the pile of homework he was getting every night was causing Harry a headache. The OWLs were coming up and the teachers were adamant that all their students would pass. Harry barely had the chance to do anything about the Horcruxes memory he had to collect.

Harry was not surprised when Dumbledore said he was disappointed in his failure to procure the memory for him and he promised harder to extract it from him. Dumbledore took him at his word, but Harry still felt bad that he had failed in what had been requested of him.

"Now then," began Dumbledore, hands clasped in front of him as always, "can you recall where we left off at the end of our last lesson?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry quickly. He recited what he and Sirius had learnt, ending with Riddle asking Professor Slughorn what he knew about Horcruxes.

"I hope you will remember what I told you at the very outset of these meetings of ours that we would be entering the realms of guesswork and speculation?"

"I do, sir," confirmed Harry.

"I am sure you will agree that I have shown you both reasonably firm sources of face for my deductions as to what Voldemort did until the age of seventeen?" Both Harry and Sirius nodded. How could they dispute that after all they had seen? "But now, things become murkier and stranger. If it was difficult to find evidence about the boy Riddle, it has been almost impossible to find anyone prepared to reminisce about the man Voldemort. In fact, I doubt whether there is a soul alive, apart from himself, who could give us a full account of his life since he left Hogwarts. However, I have two last memories that I would like to share with the two of you." Dumbledore indicated two little crystal bottles that stood gleaming beside the Pensieve. "I shall then be glad of your opinion to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely."

Sirius and Harry exchanged a look. Whatever these two memories contained it had to be important for the headmaster to seek their opinion on them.

Dumbledore explained that Voldemort left Hogwarts with the top grades a student could obtain at Hogwarts, how all his teachers expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle; how Slughorn, himself, had offered to set up appointments at the Ministry of Magic for him and how he had refused them all, and how Voldemort had wound up working for Borgin and Burkes, which had been the last thing the Professors of Hogwarts at expected of such a talented boy. Dumbledore told them that they would see the attractions the place held for Voldemort when they had seen the first memory that had come from the mind of a house-elf named Hokey. Borgin and Burkes was not his first choice of job; Harry and Sirius were stunned to hear that he had approached the then Headmaster, Professor Dippet, and asked whether he could remain at Hogwarts as a teacher. Dumbledore believed he had several reasons for wanting to stay at the school, the first of which he felt was important was that Voldemort was more attached to the school then he had ever been to a person. Hogwarts had been where he was happiest, the first and only place Lord Voldemort had felt at home. The second reason, Dumbledore explained, was that the castle was a stronghold of ancient magic, and undoubtedly Voldemort had penetrated many more of its secrets then most of the students who passed through, and that he may have figured that there were still mysteries that needed to be solved, stores of magic to tap.

"The third reason is that as a teacher, he would have had great power and influence over young witches and wizards. Perhaps he had gained the idea from Professor Slughorn, the teacher with whom he was on best terms, who had demonstrated how influential a role a teacher can play. I do not imagine for an instant that Voldemort envisaged spending the rest of his life at Hogwarts, but I do think that he saw it as a useful recruiting ground, and a place where he might begin to build himself an army."

"Why didn't he get the job, sir?" asked Harry.

"He was too young," said Sirius. "Remus tried to apply when he left but was told to reapply when he was a bit older and had a few years of life experience. Eighteen is too young; you've only just come out of education yourself. You need that life experience to teach at least. That is my opinion."

"You are correct, Sirius, Professor Dippet did indeed tell him that. I advised Armando against the appointment of Tom Riddle – I did not give the reasons I gave you two, for Professor Dippet was very fond of Voldemort and convinced of his honesty. I did not want Lord Voldemort back at this school, and especially not in a position of power."

"Which job did he want, sir? What subject did he want to teach?" questioned Harry, though he knew the answer before the Headmaster had answered. He was proven right when the answer was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore continued informing Harry and Sirius about Voldemort's work at Borgin and Burkes. He was no mere assistant as his former Professors had assumed, he was given particular jobs; sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing that.

"And now, it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith." Dumbledore stood his chair and took hold of one of the bottles, pouring the fragment of memory into the Pensieve. Sirius went in first, followed by Harry, landing in a sitting room where a fat old lady was busy powdering her cheeks. Beside her was the tiniest and oldest house-elf that Sirius had ever seen.

A doorbell rang in the distance and the elf scurried out of the cramped room. Sirius ran his eyes over the cabinets which were full of little boxes, there were cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by a tall young man that both Sirius and Harry knew immediately was Voldemort. He was plainly dressed in a black suit; his hair was a little longer than it had been at school and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him. The way he picked his way through the room, proved to Sirius that he had undoubtedly visited many times before. He bent low before Hepzibah and kissed her fat little hand, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"That must be a common thing for Voldemort to do, for her at least," said Sirius, almost to himself. "She already has a vase waiting on one of her tables." He pointed towards one of the tables where an empty vase stood.

Hepzibah Smith quickly got down to business, enquiring why Voldemort was there. It became clear that Mr Burke had sent him to offer money on something Hepzibah owned that he desired, but the old lady shushed him down and quickly asked whether he could keep a secret and not to tell Mr Burke. She explained that what she wanted to show him, he would appreciate it for its history, not for how many Galleons one could get for it on the market. She ordered Hokey to bring two treasures to her; the trinkets were held in two leather boxes, which the house-elf placed on the lap of her mistress.

The first object was a small golden cup with two finally wrought handles. On the cup was an engraving of a badger, which both Sirius and Harry noticed, as did Voldemort when he lifted it up out of its box.

"It can't be..." breathed Sirius.

"What is it?" asked Harry but before his godfather could answer the question, Hepzibah answered it for him.

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know! Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here..." She hooked the cup back off Voldemort's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box. A shadow crossed Voldemort's face as the cup was hidden from view.

"He doesn't like that..." murmured Sirius.

Hepzibah then ordered Hokey to take that particular box away and then turned her attention to the other box that was still her lap. Lifting up the clasp that locked the box, Hepzibah lifted the cover, explaining that she had purchased it from Burke years ago and that he would dearly love to have it back one day, and inside the box was a heavy golden locket. The light played upon an ornate, serpentine S.

Sirius gasped. "I've seen that before..."

Dumbledore gave him a sharp look, query in his eyes, but Sirius continued to stare at the locket that Voldemort now held.

"I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value –"

"Merope Gaunt," whispered Sirius, "Slytherin's locket," explaining to Harry what it was.

"- I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are... Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe..." Hepzibah reached to take the locket back and for a moment it looked like Voldemort would not relinquish it, but then it slid through his fingers and back onto its red velvet cushion. Once the locket was safely locked back in its box, she passed it to Hokey, ordering her to lock it away again.

Suddenly, Sirius felt his feet rise from the ground, they were leaving the memory. As soon as they were back in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster sat down at the desk, indicating for the two of them to sit down. "Hepzibah Smith died two days after that little scene. Hokey the house-elf was convicted by the Ministry of poisoning her mistress's evening cocoa by accident."

"No way!" said Harry angrily.

"I see we are of one mind," said Dumbledore. "Certainly, there are many similarities between this death and that of the Riddles. In both cases, somebody else took the blame, someone who had a clear memory of having caused the death -"

"Hokey confessed?" asked Sirius. The injustice of it all. _Just like what happened to me. _

"She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison. It was concluded that she had no meant to do it, but being old and confused –"

"Voldemort modified her memory just like he did with Morfin!" interrupted Harry angrily.

"Yes, that is my conclusion too," responded Dumbledore. "And, just as with Morfin, the Ministry was predisposed to suspect Hokey because she was a house-elf. She was old, she admitted to have tampered with the drink, and nobody at the Ministry bothered to inquire further. As in the case of Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was almost over – but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket." He continued to explain that by the time Hokey was convicted, Hepzibah's family had realised that two of her greatest treasures were missing. By the time they learnt this, Voldemort had resigned from his post and vanished, his superiors had no idea where he had gone, and that was the last that was seen or heard of Tom Riddle for a very long time. He carried on with his explanation, informing them that he believed that was Voldemort's first murder since he had killed the Riddle's.

"But," said Harry, frowning, "it seems mad... Risking everything, throwing away his job, just for those..."

"The locket was rightfully his," replied Sirius. "That doesn't excuse him from what he did though."

"But why take the cup as well?"

"It had belonged to another of Hogwart's founders," explained Dumbledore. "I think he still felt a great pull toward the school and that he could not resist an object so steeped in Hogwarts history. There were other reasons, I think... I hope to be able to demonstrate them to you in due course." He stood once more from his chair behind his desk. "And now for the very last recollection I have to show you, at least until you manage to procure that memory from Professor Slughorn. Ten years separates Hokey's memory and this one, ten years during which we can only guess at what Lord Voldemort was doing..."

The memory they were shown last of all belonged to Dumbledore, and it was set in the office they had just left. The only difference to the office they had just left and the one they were in now was that outside it was snowing, whereas in the present the sun was just beginning to set. A few minutes passed and Voldemort entered the room. He was no longer the handsome Tom Riddle he had been in the previous memory, but he was not yet the person he had been when he had emerged from the cauldron in the graveyard nearly a year ago. He was wearing a long black cloak, and his face was as pale as the snow glistening on his shoulders.

The following conversation was quite civil, at least to a point, with Dumbledore offering Voldemort a drink and accepting. It seemed, to Sirius at least, that Dumbledore agitated Voldemort by referring to him with his birth name, but his usage of that name was also a refusal to allow Voldemort to dictate the terms of their meeting. Dumbledore answered Voldemort's question as to why he was still at the school, explaining that there couldn't be anything more important than passing on ancient skills to young witches and wizards. It quickly became clear that Voldemort was at the school for a purpose: to ask for a position at the school. Dumbledore told Voldemort that the rumours of what he had been doing had reached his old school and that he would be sorry to believe half of them, but Voldemort counteracted that pronouncement by claiming that what he had done had inspired greatness and that he had experimented and pushed the boundaries of magic further than they had ever been pushed before.

Voldemort grew livid when Dumbledore told him that he was still woefully ignorant of some forms of magic; this Voldemort scoffed at, claiming that he had seen nothing that supported his belief that love was more powerful than his own kind of magic. Dumbledore suggested that he had been looking in the wrong places. Stunning Sirius with his next words, Voldemort asked his old Headmaster if he could return to Hogwarts to teach, let him share his knowledge with the students and that he placed himself and his talents at his disposal.

Dumbledore's expression was all Sirius needed to know that, that Voldemort would never get a job at the school. He politely enquired about those that Voldemort commanded himself, the Death Eaters. It was clear Voldemort had not expected Dumbledore to know that name.

"My friends," he hissed, "will carry on without me, I am sure."

"He called them friends?" said Sirius, eyebrows raised.

"He did indeed," said the present-day Dumbledore, "but I do not believe that he meant that. It was to placate me, as you can see by my response, I do not believe him." Sure enough, the younger Dumbledore had just said that he had been under the impression they were more his servants' then friends.

Voldemort told him he was mistaken about that however the Headmaster casually said that if he were to go to the Hog's Head, he would not find a group of them then, awaiting his return. He even listed the names of those Voldemort had been travelling with and it unnerved him that his former head teacher knew that. Dumbledore then asked his former student to be open with him and to tell him why he had really requested a job he knew that Voldemort did not really want.

The younger Dumbledore basically explained that he didn't intend on giving Voldemort a job and asked once more what his purpose was in wanting to return to Hogwarts, but the other would not elaborate. And then Voldemort left the office, and the older Dumbledore's hand grasped Harry's shoulder and Sirius's before taking them out of the memory completely.

"Why?" asked Harry at once, "Why did he come back? Did you ever find out?"

"I have ideas," said Dumbledore, "but no more than that."

"What ideas, sir?" continued Harry.

"I shall tell you when you have retrieved that memory from Professor Slughorn," said Dumbledore. "When you have that last piece of the jigsaw, everything will, I hope, be clear... to both of us."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore walked to the door and held it open for him. "Sirius, I require a word with you, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he replied, sitting back down in the chair he had vacated earlier.

Harry glanced back, but Sirius waved him onward.

"I'll see you later, Harry."

Once Harry was gone, Dumbledore shut the door and proceeded towards his desk, rounded it and then sat down in his chair. "Now, Sirius, you said you have seen Slytherin's locket before. May I enquire as to where you could possibly have seen it?"

"Grimmauld Place. I am sure of it," said Sirius. "We've sort of been cleaning out from Grimmauld Place, getting rid of all the dark objects that my family kept... I remember seeing Kreacher try to take a locket from the pile of rubbish last year... but I took it from him. It looked exactly like the one we've just seen and there can't be many lockets out there that look like that... He might have stolen it back again... but if Voldemort made a Horcrux, which it is obvious he did and he had the locket, why is the locket in my house? And is it a Horcrux itself?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not know Sirius... but if it is the same locket, we cannot assume it is a Horcrux without seeing it firsthand. The fact that Voldemort survived that night at Godric's Hollow proves that he had at least one Horcrux, but we do not know what object contains the part of his soul... we cannot blindly assume that the Horcrux is the locket, which I know is what you are thinking. We also cannot assume that he only has one Horcrux. That is what I am hoping Horace's true memory can tell us. I should also not be surprised that you even know what a Horcrux is and yet I am..."

Sirius shrugged. "My family library held a lot of books on dark magic. When I was a kid I had to read all of them and memorise them word for word. It was in one book only, but I recall reading about Horcruxes. I've suspected for a while that Voldemort might have one... I don't like the idea of him having more. But," he bit his lip, "I find it suspicious that the locket – and one that is exactly like the one that belonged to Slytherin and got into Voldemort's possession – is quite possibly in my house."

"If it is Horcrux we will be able to confirm that in time, however, Sirius, I must ask a favour of you. You do need to find out if the locket is still in your house. If it is, instruct Kreacher to guard it with his life. I do not wish to investigate it just yet until I know for sure; keeping it under safe guard is the best thing to do now."

"Fine," said Sirius, though he had no intention of obeying Dumbledore's words and leaving the locket if it was still within his reach. If it was a Horcrux, it needed to be destroyed, most urgently.

* * *

"You always disappear off at odd times," said Ginny, as Harry clambered through the Portrait hole, "and for hours on end. I never noticed it before, until Ron and Hermione hooked up, than I did. I guess hanging around with you, one would notice those things."

He and Ginny had been spending more time together since their little Hogsmeade 'date'; he made a point every morning to wait for Ginny to go down to breakfast with her and to sit with her at lunch and dinner, and though Ron and Hermione were with him most of the time, they were more preoccupied with each other. Harry didn't mind, at least Hermione was happy, that was the main thing to come out of all of this.

He grimaced as he approached her. "I guess I'm not careful enough."

"Well it's true. You, Ron and Hermione seem to disappear every Saturday and Wednesday nights and that really annoys Angelina because she'd rather be doing Quidditch practice but can't because you're off with Sirius. Oh, don't look so surprised," she snapped, "I've seen Sirius mostly on those days. Why wouldn't I make a connection about that?"

"I had hoped we wouldn't be noticed," said Harry lamely.

Ginny laughed. "Everyone notices you, Harry. You're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I know," he grated. "Look, the reason we're not around on those days is because Sirius is teaching us stuff, things beyond seventh year, skills that I need and will need in the coming months. You've heard all the rumours about me, Ginny; surely you can see that they are true. I have to prepare for the inevitable, and so does Ron and Hermione; Sirius is merely helping with that."

Ginny was stunned. "You're really destined to kill You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I shouldn't have told you that but at least you know why we disappear. Ron and Hermione are going to be there every step of the way, its only right they learn what I am as well. If it helps all three of us survive, then that is the best thing we can hope for." He sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair, causing it to stick up even more. "Look, Ginny, I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself... no one is supposed to know that Sirius is teaching me stuff."

Ginny blinked. "You can rely on me, Harry. I won't tell anyone. I am capable of keeping a secret when I need to."

"Good," his lips twitched up in a smile, "because I really shouldn't have told you that, but I trust you, Ginny Weasley." Harry beamed.

"I'm glad you do," she whispered softly, watching him walk up the stairs to his dormitory. Once Harry was gone, she gathered up her quill and parchment from the table she had been doing her History of Magic essay on and went to bed, her head whirling with the idea that a fifteen year old boy had to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. _How will he be able to do it? _She wondered that before sleep overtook her.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **The Cost of Success - _in which Voldemort strikes. _

Previews below:

* * *

"But what are they waiting for?"

* * *

"I think this counts as an emergency, don't you?"

* * *

"Why would Voldemort wait?"

* * *

"You can stop this you know."

* * *

"I don't know if I managed to stop them from completing the Kiss."

* * *

**Will be posted on Monday! **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	65. The Cost of Success

**A/N) First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews! Over 800 now! The good news is that I am now writing chapter 68 and I think I'm on a good role at the moment. As for this chapter, I did not intend for this chapter to turn out the way it did... it sort of all flowed out of me before I could stop it! So, I hope, that everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: **_The Cost of Success_

The Wizarding World was beginning to wonder if Voldemort had simply decided to leave them alone; no one had seen or heard of him since the attack on the Burrow at Christmas (and even then, he hadn't been personally involved either). Of course, the Order of the Phoenix knew differently and was advising everyone to remain on guard, but no one listened, choosing to believe the disgraced former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He had disappeared for a while himself but had suddenly started making speeches proclaiming that the war was over and that Voldemort had decided to leave the country alone.

Some were foolish enough to believe because they wanted an end to the war, others knew differently, especially since it became clear that Dolores Umbridge, a friend of Fudge's from his days as Minister, had been seen liaising with Narcissa Malfoy. The Aurors had been in the process of investigating her when Fudge had been dismissed from office. When he had left, Dolores had gone with him, and they had lost sight of her for a long while. Now, however, both had suddenly popped back into view, so it seemed likely that Dolores was working for Voldemort and helping Cornelius get back to the top of his game. A power play was occurring right under their very noses, but none of the Auror's or Orders spies had been aware of that.

No one had known what the whole point of Fudge coming out and speaking had been about, until it all happened and everything became clear of course.

* * *

**Tuesday 9****th**** March 1996**

Sirius had been in the Auror department with Kingsley Shacklebolt when everything turned to hell. He hadn't even had a chance to return to Grimmauld Place since leaving Hogwarts, especially since Kingsley had called him in urgently. He Apparated into the Ministry just after midnight and had been there since, working with Kingsley after receiving a report on a horde of Dementors that were beginning to gather on the other side of London.

They were just waiting.

"But what are they waiting for?" asked Sirius, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. He was frustrated.

Ministry guidelines permitted Aurors to engage Dementors only when they were an immediate threat to the public, and where they were now, they were not a threat. They were actively avoiding contact with wizard or Muggle. They were just there, for no reason at all. It was after nine in the morning now and Sirius had been awake for over twenty-four hours, but he was used to doing odd hours. Even though Kingsley had tried to send him home, Sirius had point-blank refused him. He was not going until they knew _why _a herd of Dementors were milling on the outskirts of London.

"If they would just do _something_," he whined, "then we could go and blast them away. Damn guidelines. This is a war! We know they are on Voldemort's side and still we are constrained by these rules!" He felt like kicking something, but the only thing in reach was Kingsley's legs and Sirius was sure his superior would not appreciate becoming a kick-bag for Sirius' pent up anger.

"You really should have gone home when I asked you to," said Kingsley quietly. "You're tired, and when you are like that it is not a good idea to remain on duty."

"I know," replied Sirius softly. "And I would, but I can't because I am too damn curious for my own good."

"And if I ordered you to leave, threaten you with dismissal, you'd still stay, wouldn't you?"

"Is there any question over that?" grinned Sirius, tiredly, stifling a yawn.

But before his colleague could respond, a cool female voice echoed throughout their office. "The Ministry is under attack. Please make your way to the nearest exit and leave as quickly as possible."

Sirius traded a glance with Kingsley. "Shit."

* * *

The Atrium was in mayhem by the time Sirius, Kingsley and Hestia Jones battled their way through the fleeing witches and wizards to arrive there. The wards protecting the Ministry were quickly crumbling and Dementors were already floating about the Atrium, not caring about who they attacked, only that they fed. How they had got within the Ministry from where they had been only fifteen minutes before surprised Sirius, but it wasn't something he should worry about now. He had to concentrate on getting rid of them.

"Thirty-seven Dementors," he counted. "How many were congressing at the point we were watching?"

"Nearly a hundred," answered Kingsley, raising his own wand, preparing to run forward.

They were cold, their breath misty, but they were just outside the Dementors range, but as soon as they moved forward they would be in the thick of it. Sirius took a deep breath, focused on a memory of Harry, and walked forward. Memories assaulted him but he stayed calm, heart beating slowly in his chest, his wand raised to his chest and then he roared: "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

A silver dog erupted from his wand, flying towards the mass of black-robed figures. Behind him he heard the dulcet tones of Kingsley and Hestia, and two more white forms burst past him, assaulting the Dementors, but three wizards against that many was doomed to failure, but they had to try.

The Dementors surged forward, one dropping a wizard to the floor, his soul completely sucked out. His was not the only soul to be taken from them that day; more bodies already littered the Atrium, the Dementors having no more use for them. Then the unmistakable sounds of Apparition echoed throughout the Atrium. Sirius stumbled back as a Dementor drifted closer, his Patronus flickering as his concentration wavered, his eyes sweeping the floor, seeing Death Eaters marching towards them, Voldemort in their midst.

Screams echoed in his ears, the dark memories he held grabbed hold of him, dragging him down. Sirius' knees buckled as the Dementors converged towards him. He tried desperately to conjure another Patronus, but he was cold, so cold...

Then a lynx bounded past him, attacking the four Dementors that had turned their attention towards Sirius. Someone grabbed him by the arm, hauling him away and his mind began to clear. He swatted the arm away, annoyed that he needed the help and scrambled to his feet. Kingsley backed away, still holding the Patronus, keeping the Dementors at bay.

"We can't win," panted Sirius, his fingers convulsively clutching his wand. He hated to leave, but they had no choice. Voldemort, Death Eaters and Dementors were there, and if they didn't leave soon they would be trapped. He was still shivering, his body shaking erratically.

"They've put Anti-Apparition wards up," said Hestia, her eyes hard. "We have to fight, but we can't get out this way."

"But they just Apparated in!" howled Sirius. _Voldemort must have instructed the Death Eaters to put wards up and if they are keyed to Voldemort, we have no way of bringing them down! _He grabbed Hestia by the wrist. "We have no time to play and get them down now!" He ducked, pulling Hestia with him, as green light flashed over his head. "Help get those that can out of here! There are other ways out of the Ministry, you know that!"

Hestia nodded. Sirius whirled to face Kingsley. "We have to get to the Minister!"

The cold was getting worse once more and Sirius grabbed Kingsley's hand dragging him further away, back towards the lifts. "There is a way out of the Ministry on every floor, correct?"

"Always has been, but can only be used in emergencies," muttered Kingsley.

"I think this counts as an emergency, don't you?" asked Sirius wryly as they ran full pelt towards the stair-case. He didn't like leaving behind those that were trapped with the Dementors, but it was already too late for them. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were amongst them, laughing and torturing as they went. If they stayed they would become casualties of the war itself.

In an emergency the Head Auror was given the task of ensuring the Minister of Magic's safety, but Kingsley had decided to check on the situation first before doing his duty. Rufus, as a fellow Auror, would have done the same, and hopefully he would have had the sense to escape on his own, but they had to check his office, just to make sure. Witches and Wizards were pouring down the stairs, making an uphill struggle a difficulty. They didn't know the Atrium had been taken, and though they tried to warn them of their impending danger, no one listened.

Shouts grew louder and flashes of light started to flicker below him. Leaning over a barrister, Sirius glanced down and quickly pulled away as a stunning spell shot towards him.

"Bellatrix," he growled. Much as he would have loved to go and fight her, that is what she wanted and probably what Voldemort planned. He was not stupid enough to fall for that, but Sirius pushed harder against the mass of Ministry workers, fighting his way through, aware that Death Eaters were now following them up the stairs, ignoring the ones that were attempting to flee.

"They have to be after the Minister!" gasped Sirius as he reached level four.

"Then we have to hurry," said Kingsley, his voice cool and concentrated. "The lifts are automatically placed out of action once an alert has been issued." He raised his wand behind him and shot a throat-cutting spell at one of the pursuing Death Eaters, but the spell impacted against the wall, narrowly missing a Ministry worker.

Coldness suddenly engulfed them and Sirius felt memories welling up inside him. The Dementors had breached the staircase, ascending towards him.

Sirius fought harder against the crowd.

* * *

Remus Apparated into Muggle London, just above where the Ministry of Magic was situated. It was eerily quiet. He swallowed, clutching his wand tightly, his intense eyes looking around, searching for any signs of trouble. There was a mist hanging in the air, a sign that signalled the presence of Dementors. They were close, but not so close that they were a threat to him. _They're underground, inside the Ministry itself! _

"Lupin!" It was Alastor Moody, limping up behind him, his replacement eye swivelling crazily in its socket. "Voldemort himself is down there as well as over a hundred Dementors!"

"You can see into the Ministry from here?" asked Remus, surprised.

"Yes," the former Auror stated. "It's muddled but I can make some details out."

"Do you know how we can get in and help?" asked Remus. He tried to keep his voice calm, but his best friend was done there, in that mess! They had only had warning of this attack because Kingsley had sent a message with his Patronus, and only then they were the only two who had responded because most Order members were already in the Ministry.

"There are routes into the Ministry that a select few would know. In emergencies, department heads are told to escort their fellow wizards and witches to safety through concealed escape routes on every floor. That's how the Dementors got in and the rest of the Death Eaters," growled Moody. "Now, if you'll excuse me, if I can find the chute we'll be able to get in and help!"

Remus sighed. He could only wait. There was no way into the Ministry save for the exits that Moody had known about. Of course, with his magical eye, he would know everything without being told. They just had to get in.

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum!_" yelled Kingsley.

They had made it to the floor where the Minister of Magic's office was located; however Rufus Scrimgeour had done exactly what he had to do: left. They didn't blame him as his safety was a top priority. But now Sirius and Kingsley were stuck on the first floor of the Ministry with no way out. They crouched behind a desk, Dementors swarming towards them, their individual Patronus' flickering and dying as the weight of them pushed back.

Memories were flying through his brain, his limbs shaking but still Sirius fought to keep control.

They didn't know how the rest of the Ministry was faring but Voldemort had followed _them_. _Or me, specifically_.

The Dark Lord was just waiting, his red eyes burning towards where Sirius and Kingsley were hidden. The Death Eaters were not advancing; the few that stood there, just laughed.

He felt weak but the Dementors were not moving forward either, they were just there. Sirius swallowed, his back pressed hard against the desk he was taking refuge behind. He glanced towards Kingsley, who too, was shaking. They were trapped, they could do nothing...

And still Voldemort waited.

For what, Sirius didn't understand why.

* * *

Moody had found the chute, or rather the stairs and ladder that led to the Minister of Magic's office. Remus was surprised he had known about the entrance to the secret escape route for the Minister in the event of an attack. They were now clambering down a ladder in the dark, their feet scrambling for footholds.

"Voldemort has Black and Kingsley cornered," said Moody, conversationally. "He's doing nothing at the moment, just waiting."

"Why would Voldemort wait?" asked Remus. There was no sense in that!

"They are surrounded by Dementors," replied Moody gruffly. "The rest of the Ministry is a blur, but I'd hazard a guess that most of them have escaped through the other exits. Anyone who has remained behind is either dead or had their soul sucked out. As of this moment, Black and Kingsley appear to be -"

Moody stopped and Remus heard the unmistakeable sound of a shark intake of breath.

"What is it? What can you see?" pressed the werewolf.

"We need to hurry," was the response.

"Will you just tell me? That's my best friend down there!" shouted Remus, forgetting that it was possible that they would be able to hear him. He had no idea how far they were from the entrance into the Ministry. He could have just given away their position, without meaning to of course. Voldemort had a grudge against Sirius, that was obvious, but his friend had never been hunted like this before. _It's because of Harry. Sirius is the one thing that Harry cannot bear to lose and Voldemort knows that. _He added softly, "Can you please just tell me?"

The answer was abrupt, but it made Remus speed on faster, his heart beating hard in his chest, his face pale, but he refused to let Moody's words cause him to panic.

"Kingsley is out-cold and Voldemort is choking Black. Good enough for you, Lupin?"

* * *

It had happened so suddenly that neither Auror had had a chance to react. There was a sudden crackling of power and they both went flying, smacking into the wall with a hard thud. Kingsley collided head first and he fell unconscious onto the carpeted floor. Sirius was dizzy from the impact but felt himself being levitated into the air. His wand had flown out of his fingers and now lay on the floor, out of his reach.

He was thrown against the wall once more and pinned there by a curse. He tried to move but found it impossible. He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the Death Eaters. The Dementors were drawing closer to him and memories were brought to the surface; seeing James and Lily's bodies...the first time he had been taken to Azkaban... He blinked, trying to stop the memories from getting to him, but a Dementor reached out and slowly stroked his cheek.

He was screaming from the touch, wanting the creature to go away. Never before in Azkaban had a Dementor been this close to him, only just outside his cell door; this was much worse. It retreated somewhat, but he was still feeling the effects of it. Voldemort was controlling _them_.

The Dark Lord strode forward, his red eyes burning.

Sirius was still held against the wall and his eyes sought the Death Eater responsible for holding him in place. _Of course it has to be Bella_, he thought as he found his cousin grinning insanely at him. Her wand was pointed directly at him; the Dark Lord's was not. _At least not yet. _He would not be able to break free without a wand; this was dark magic that one needed a wand to fight back against.

"You lied to me, Black."

Sirius swallowed. _Oh crap. _Somehow the Dark Lord knew he had lied about the Prophecy. "I don't know what you mean, Voldemort," he dared.

"_Crucio!_" thundered Voldemort and Sirius screamed as the torture curse hit him. Laughter echoed all around him.

He panted for breath when the curse was lifted and he tasted blood in his mouth. He glared at Voldemort. "You won't get it from me, no matter how hard you try," spat Sirius, his eyes flashing dangerously. There was no point in denying once more what Voldemort clearly knew.

"I didn't come here for you," said Voldemort casually, "I came here to kill the Minister of Magic," his red eyes glinted, "but when I saw you, I figured why not take my revenge upon you now? Lying to me was the worst thing you could have done, Black."

"Really?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I could never have guessed that."

"_Suffocoum!_"

His throat tightened immediately and he started to choke, breathing becoming impossible. He gagged for air, his head getting dizzy, and then the Dementors moved in again, reaching for him. Four of them in total (there had been more earlier, but they must have left), but this time, the Dementor slightly in front of the others, reached out and grasped his chin and with the other hand pulled down the hood of its cloak.

_Oh god! _He knew what was going to happen, what the Dementor was gearing up to do! Over the fear that had quickly built inside his chest, over the memories in his head and his own screams, he could just make out Voldemort's next words.

"You can stop this you know." There was always a catch. "Just tell me the true Prophecy."

How did Voldemort know he had lied? Or had he guessed?

Sirius' eyes slid shut of their own accord; he did not want to see the grotesque creature in front of him. He couldn't speak but the choking curse had been withdrawn, but the Dementor's harsh grip on his chin stopped him from speaking properly. It hadn't been ordered to administer the kiss yet... His mind foggy with memories, he fought for control, to break through, so that he could respond, even if it would be the last thing he ever said. At least he would go down defying the Dark Lord once more.

"No," he managed.

"Very well," Voldemort's voice was soft and cruel. "Pity that young Mr Potter will be losing another parent then..."

Sirius flinched, not daring to open his eyes to see the sight before him. He wanted his last thoughts to be of Harry and Remus, of James and Lily in happier times...

Something clammy made contact with his mouth, slimy and horrible and felt his soul being pulled from its depths within him. He tried to writhe free, but could not find the strength to do so. The charm holding him in place had been removed as well, but there was no breaking free... not with the tight grip the Dementor now had on his throat, lifting him up and away from the wall.

He was paying the price for protecting Harry Potter and for lying to Lord Voldemort.

The last thing he could remember before darkness took him was a white light flashing brightly outside his eyelids.

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum!_" roared Remus, leaping through the office door behind Moody into the swarm of Dementors. They had emerged from a panel in the roof of the Minister's office, dropping to the floor stealthily. Carefully and quietly, he and Moody had stood on one side of the door each, wands at the ready, aware of what awaited them on the other side. They had already been feeling the cold and faint reaches of memory washing through them when they had dropped into the office itself, now they would be leaping into the thick of it. On three they had barged through the door, the Patronus Charm on their lips.

Remus directed his wolf-like Patronus at the Dementor holding Sirius, aware of his friend's pale and clammy face, but he did not let the fear he had for his friend overwhelm him. The strength he used came from his heart. The Dementors fled, pushed back by the two Patronus's.

Slowly, Remus lowered his wand. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had retreated which surprised him as they vastly outnumbered him and Moody. _Maybe they didn't want to take the chance of us having back-up behind us. _

"They're leaving. All the anti-Apparation wards are down, Voldemort and his Death Eaters have gone," said Moody, his magical eye swirling in its socket. "The Dementors are making their way out individually." He turned to face Lupin, who was now kneeling on the floor beside Sirius' body. His hands were shaking as he turned him over, searching for any signs of life. "Anything, Lupin?"

Remus swallowed. "I don't know," he whispered. He gently pressed his fingers against his best friend's throat. There was a pulse. "The Dementor was administering the kiss. I don't know if they... got him."

"The Minister's office is connected to Hogwarts, it is the only place in the Ministry that is. Use the Floo and get Black there. If his soul is still his own, you'll know in a few hours. Reviving him won't work either, before you try that; his body would need to reacquaint itself with his soul if it was nearly ripped out of him."

Remus swallowed and raised his wand, levitating Sirius' body in front of him, heading through the door they had just come through.

Moody was already reviving Kingsley when Remus stepped into the burning green flames, holding tight to Sirius' limp form. He spun quickly, the position uncomfortable due to Sirius' added weight, and then tumbled from the fireplace, landing in Dumbledore's office with a thud.

He blinked rapidly, his head swaying on his shoulders. His eyes blurred and he saw McGonagall crouching down to his level.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ministry attacked..." he breathed. He pointed towards Sirius. "Dementors, I don't know if I managed to stop them from completing the Kiss."

Minerva McGonagall straightened, her face pale from the news, allowing Remus to move closer to Sirius' prone body.

_Please don't let them have taken his soul, please let me have gotten there on time, please!_

"Alastor's message reached us. Albus left the school to attend to the matter personally."

"He's too late," replied Remus, climbing to his feet and waving his wand to levitate Sirius. "Voldemort left when Moody and I burst through. I don't think they got the Minister though."

Minerva bit her lip.

Seeing the action, Remus' eyes widened. "No, don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. Arthur sent a message to me less than five minutes before you turned up. He found his body in the Atrium. The Minister was arriving late and got caught in the initial attack. According to a witness Arthur managed to speak to, You-Know-Who killed him personally. The witness also explained that You-Know-Who was preparing to leave when he spotted Sirius and issued orders to go after him."

Remus' shoulders slumped. "Voldemort wanted revenge," he whispered. "This wouldn't have happened if Sirius had not gone to help, and now I don't know if my best friend has lost his soul or not!" He headed towards the office door. "Are the students in lessons?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, they're not. As soon as we heard of the attack, we thought it best to place the students in the Great Hall. Unless there are students sneaking about, you should be able to get Sirius to the Hospital Wing."

"Don't tell Harry," implored Remus, "only when we know whether Sirius lives or not, I don't want him to worry that he could still lose him." His face was white, but he could do nothing for his friend at present. Nodding to his old Professor, Remus took Sirius to the Hospital Wing, preying fervently that his childhood friend would be alright.

* * *

Remus sat beside Sirius' bedside, leaning forward, watching and waiting for any sign that Sirius' soul remained his own. How could he explain to Harry that he had lost the one thing he loved most of all? How long had it been since he had brought Sirius to Madam Pomfrey? He didn't even know that bit of information. He sat back in his chair, his eyes forever on his friend's prone form.

After what seemed like hours, but was surely only a few minutes, his eyes saw the faintest of movements. One of Sirius' fingers was moving!

"That is a good sign."

Remus whirled around. He hadn't even noticed the door to the Hospital Wing opening. Professor Dumbledore stood behind him, watching the movement Sirius' hand was now making.

"I don't want to hope..." said Remus softly, "just in case."

Dumbledore's good hand tapped him on his right shoulder. "He'll be okay, Remus."

Remus glanced up at Dumbledore and saw twinkling in the other's eyes. He looked back towards Sirius' form and saw his friend moving more, and then his eyes opened, and his pupils moved frantically. If the Dementors had taken the soul, his eyes would not have had the emotion in them now. Sirius was frightened.

"Sirius?" he whispered.

Sirius was shaking, his eyes moving all about in their sockets, finally landing on Remus' face. "Moony?" His voice was low and scratchy. "You can't be here... I must be dreaming. I was _kissed_."

Remus shook his head, taking his friend's hand in his own. "No, you weren't. We got to you, just in time, before it finished."

Sirius blinked, as if he was trying to convince himself that what Remus said was true. "Really?"

"You're talking to me, Padfoot, surely that counts as something? Dementor victims don't do that after they've been kissed."

"No, they don't," said Sirius quietly, lowering his gaze.

"I think you'll need this," explained Dumbledore. He lifted out of his pocket a block of chocolate which he handed to Sirius. "Eat it. You'll feel better."

Sirius took it and under the watchful eye of Remus, took a bite out of it. Remus was relieved when colour returned to his friend's cheeks.

"Voldemort said that he came to kill the Minister," swallowed Sirius, his voice softer than normal, slightly shaking. "I assumed he was safe when Kingsley and I couldn't find him in his office, but it didn't look like it had been used that day?"

"I'm afraid that Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. He arrived later then he had planned to, and fell right into Voldemort's hands. The Ministry is in chaos at the moment and I'm afraid to say that it is undoubtedly his plan to staff the Ministry with his supporters. Already Cornelius Fudge is making a comeback, even though it has been less than ten hours since the attack. Cornelius, it seems, may have been promised the post of Minister if he helped Voldemort, and the chance to reclaim power would be an opportunity he would not pass up. Cornelius is being manipulated. If he is not Minister of Magic once more in the coming days then I would be very surprised indeed."

Sirius sighed. "This is bad."

"Indeed. And Sirius, considering that you have angered Lord Voldemort enough, I would suggest you remain in hiding. When he finds out that you still live, he will not hesitate to try again. He doesn't like being lied to and will continue to seek you out for what you did."

"I figured," said Sirius. He frowned as his mind whirled over what he had learnt. "How did he find out anyway and more importantly," his eyes narrowed, "how did you know that he knows?"

"I do have spies, Sirius," explained Dumbledore. "Severus was summoned at the end of the school day. He reported back just under an hour ago. Somehow, Voldemort has discovered that you lied to him about the contents of the Prophecy, but he does not yet know it all. His knowledge of it remains incomplete, which is something we can all be grateful for."

"Good," whispered Sirius softly. "I suppose as soon as I'm released from here, I'd better go and hand in my resignation to the Aurors. If Voldemort is taking over the Ministry, then working there isn't safe."

"No, it isn't. I am hopeful that some of our Order members can remain in their jobs, however, due to the circumstances now, it would be unwise for you to remain or to return to hand in your resignation either."

Sirius groaned. "Please don't keep me inside my mother's house. That's what I liked about having a job. I didn't have to be there all the time."

"Sirius," began Remus, "if it saves your life then isn't it for the best?"

"Thanks for the support, Moony," growled Sirius, his eyebrows lowering. "I thought you were my friend."

Remus snorted. "I'm sure you won't have to be stuck there all the time."

"No, you won't," smiled Dumbledore. "You will still get to come here, Sirius, and I may be requiring your assistance in the near future. For the time being, I implore you to stay safe. Harry needs you, just as the Wizarding World does. You very nearly paid the price of the cost of success today, Sirius. Defying Voldemort the knowledge he sought and identifying the traitor has only made it worse for you."

"Fine," Sirius relented, folding his arms across his chest. "Now, do I get to see Harry now? I'm sure he'd like to know I'm safe, especially if the students are aware of the attack on the Ministry. I know he'll be worrying about me if he doesn't hear something soon."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I will ask Minerva to inform him of the situation and bring him here. I must return to the Ministry and see what I can do to rectify the situation." He started to move towards the Hospital Wing door and then glanced back over his shoulder at the two wizards. "And Sirius, be careful."

"When am I not careful?" asked Sirius.

"You're never careful, that's the problem," replied Remus, rolling his eyes and then rubbing his arm as Sirius hit him with his fist. "Ow!"

* * *

"I nearly lost him today," said Harry, as he left the Hospital Wing after visiting Sirius. When Professor McGonagall had led him from the Great Hall, he had feared the worst. If Remus had been just a few seconds later, the Dementors would have taken Sirius' soul and he would just be a shell; Harry would have lost him forever. Sirius was still suffering from the horrors in his mind that the Dementors had forced him to remember, but Madam Pomfrey assured them that a good sleep and chocolate would do the trick. She had sent them away when it became clear that Sirius could no longer keep his eyes open.

Classes had been cancelled for the remainder of the day and word had quickly spread that the Minister of Magic was dead and that Sirius Black was in Hogwart's Hospital Wing. Most students were remaining in their Common Rooms, all waiting to hear about their own respective families who would have been at the Ministry. So far they had learnt that Percy Weasley had, unfortunately, been killed by falling rubble, and that Amelia Bones had suffered the Dementor's Kiss. All the Weasley children had been pulled out of Hogwarts shortly after Minerva had taken Harry away.

"They will be coming back, won't they? Ron and the others?" asked Harry, glancing up at Remus.

"They will. Molly and Arthur both know this is the safest place for their children to be. Dumbledore believes it is only fair that they should spend some time with their family before returning. I expect they will return tomorrow at the earliest," explained Remus as he walked alongside Harry, escorting him to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. "I hate this. People dying and I have the power to stop it, but not yet. I'm not ready, but how many more people have to die before I can beat him, Remus?"

Remus bit his lip. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know. Don't dwell on it though. You are not to blame for the terror our world is going through. Sooner or later, Voldemort will pay for his crimes. It's better to be prepared then not to be at all."

"I know," said Harry sullenly.

One thing that had come out of this was Harry's resolve to get that memory from Slughorn. He knew exactly how he was going to go about it too, he just had to get to him without arousing suspicion.

* * *

Once everyone had gone to bed, Harry slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and left Gryffindor Tower, padding his way lightly along the darkly lit corridors, towards the rooms that Professor Slughorn had requested as a condition of his return to the school. Pulling the Cloak off, Harry knocked on Slughorn's door. It was a few minutes before the Potions Master answered – _he probably wasn't expecting visitors, _mused Harry. He was right as well. His Professor had clearly been sleeping and had hastily thrown on a robe over his pyjamas.

"Harry? My dear boy, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Harry swallowed, preparing himself for the hardest talk he knew he would ever have to face. "I was wondering, Professor, if I could talk to you ... about my mother."

Slughorn's eyes widened in astonishment, and his mouth fell slightly open. "Your mother? My boy, I am not the best person to talk to. Isn't your godfather here?"

"He is," replied Harry, "but I wanted to get to know her through different people. I have no memories of her, and I was just wondering if you could talk to me about her from a teacher's point of view." He waited, seeing hesitation flick through Slughorn's eyes.

"Well... I guess so, but does it have to be now? You shouldn't be up at this time."

"I know, Professor," said Harry meekly, "but I'd prefer to do it now."

Slughorn sighed and then opened the door further, allowing Harry to step inside. "Then come in, come in."

Harry walked in and sat down in one of the armchairs of Slughorn's quarters. His Professor followed and gingerly sat across from him, concern on his face as his mind sought to work out whether Harry was there for another reason entirely. He bit his lip, wondering how he should start. "I've been told that my mother was a kind and caring witch, always there for people when they needed it most."

The expression on Slughorn's face was wistful. "Oh, she was. She never judged anyone for their background and she sought to make a difference, to help others no matter who they were. I offered to help her in whatever career path she chose, but she declined, telling me that she wanted to make her own way in the world."

"What did my mum do?" He had never asked Sirius or Remus this.

"Charms. She worked as a freelance Charms maker. By that I mean she helped invent spells. Your mother was half way through her course when you were born. She planned to take it up again when you were old enough. I thought she might do something with Potions but..." he hesitated, "the war didn't require Potions experts. Your mother's talents in the field of Charms were sorely needed. If she was still alive today, she would have done wonders for our world, I am sure of it. It is a shame she had to die." His tone was wistful and sad.

"My mother died to save me," said Harry sadly. "She protected me from death. She loved me enough to die for me. She didn't need to die; Voldemort only wanted me. He told her to get out the way, told me that she needn't have died, my mum could have run."

"Charms at its strongest," whispered the Professor, his eyes were brimming with tears. "Love is more powerful then magic alone. Your mother was a truly exceptional witch. You-Know-Who took a wonderful and talented woman from the world." He sniffed, whipping his nose with a handkerchief. It hadn't occurred to him to tell Harry to stop.

"It's sad, isn't it?" continued Harry. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "but he just laughed."

"That's enough!" said Slughorn, his face chalk white. "Really my dear boy, that's enough. I'm just an old man... I don't need to hear ... I don't want to hear..."

"You liked her, didn't you?" pressed Harry.

"Liked her?" A single tear dropped from Slughorn's eyes. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her ... very brave ... very funny ... it was the most horrible thing to happen to her."

Harry took a deep breath and ploughed on. "But you won't help her son. She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory." Slughorn looked sharply at him and he hurried on. "My mother gave me time, time to grow into my powers but I have to fight Voldemort. You have information that will help me survive. In the end, I have to be the one to kill Voldemort. Without that memory, everything you love and live for is doomed." Harry fell silent; his lips clamped together, his eyes set with determination.

"No purpose can be served from that memory..." whispered Slughorn.

"Yes it can," nodded Harry.

"You are asking a great deal from me, in fact, you are asking me to help you destroy –"

Harry cocked his head to the side, wonderment on his features. "You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?"

"Of course I do," stuttered Slughorn; he was terrified, even Harry could see that by the shaking of his hand.

"You said my mother was brave. She was brave enough to die for me, to help me live. Be brave like her, Professor, and help me," finished Harry, his startling green eyes boring deep into the Potions Master's eyes.

"I am not proud of what that memory shows. I think I may have done great damage that day."

"That doesn't matter," replied Harry, serenely. "By helping me you'd cancel that out. Please, Professor?"

Silence reigned between them and Harry began to fear the worst as Slughorn began to scrutinise him. And then, just when he thought it was all over, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He turned away and retrieved a small bottle from his briefcase before placing his wand to the side of his head, and then withdrew it away slowly. A long, silver thread of memory stretched from the tip of his wand, and when it broke from his head, he place the tip of the wand on the open bottle, where the memory then collected at the bottom, spreading around its small prison as it was corked inside.

Shakily, Slughorn handed the bottle to Harry and then stumbled away from him, retreating further away; his eyes still wide. "Just... just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it," he whispered.

"I won't," promised Harry. With a brief nod, Harry turned and left Slughorn's quarters, the bottle containing the true memory clutched in his hand. Looking back over his shoulder to see his Professor close the room he slept in, Harry sped through the corridors, heading straight to Professor Dumbledore's office, where he hoped everything would soon make sense regarding what exactly he had to do to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So, erm, yes, Sirius nearly had his soul ripped out, the Minister of Magic is dead and on top of that Percy Weasley died too (the creative reason for that was, was that Percy doesn't really seem to fit into the story, but his death will motivate his family more so whether that is a good justification or not, I don't know... :/). Still, out of that Harry has managed to get the memory from Slughorn! **

**Next chapter: **Horcruxes - _in which Harry learns of Horcruxes_ (this is not a memory chapter) _and Sirius learns more about his brother's death... _Preview follows below:

* * *

"What I want to know, Kreacher, is how did you get a hold of this locket?"

* * *

"Do you even know what the last words I said to him were?"

* * *

"Your brother hates you, wants you dead... Such a disappointment to your mother you were. Caring more for yourself then your sister..."

* * *

**To be posted on Thursday...**

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	66. Horcruxes

**A/N) I understand that a few people were not happy with Percy Weasley's sudden and brief mention of his death in the last chapter, however I am considering writing 'missing scenes' to this story. I have two scenes in mind to write, however these won't be written until after this story has finished, so if you'd like to see certain scenes that haven't appeared in this story, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. :) **

**I am afraid to say that I am still writing chapter 68, so unless I can write three chapters over the weekend, I will not be updating on Monday. If I manage to get to Chapter 71 then I will update, if not, then updates will only be on Thursday's. I hope I will succeed in writing these chapters over the weekend. **

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: **_Horcruxes_

"He's got _how many _Horcruxes?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Six, apparently," said Harry. He really should have gone to bed when he had left Dumbledore's office after seeing the correct memory and learning all about Horcruxes, however Harry had felt that his godfather deserved to know the truth and had made his way to the Hospital Wing instead. He knew that if he was caught he would be in trouble, but at the moment, what he had to discuss with Sirius was far more important.

"Six Horcruxes?" repeated Sirius. "And two have been destroyed already?"

"Yeah, the diary that I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets and Marvolo's ring which Dumbledore destroyed. It cursed his hand."

"So that's what happened to him," mused Sirius. He shook his head. "But six Horcruxes? That's just diabolical. The seventh part of his soul resides in his body, and that is the last piece we have to attack, right?"

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said," explained Harry. "He believes that the locket and the cup belonging to Hufflepuff are Horcruxes too, and that he must have something of either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw's in his possession, but that object is a mystery to me. Voldemort has a snake as well... it is possible that completes the six Horcruxes that he succeeded in making."

"So, that is your task," said Sirius. "I thought as much." He locked eyes with Harry. "I had suspected for a while that Voldemort had a Horcrux, more than one as well, but six?" He chewed at his bottom lip. "I probably shouldn't say this, but I believe I know where a Horcrux is."

Harry leaned forward, knocking his chair over in his excitement; thankfully Sirius had used a Silencing Charm on the door to Pomfrey's office so that she wouldn't hear anything. "Where is it? What object is it?"

"At Grimmauld Place," he replied softly. "It's the locket." He watched with amusement as Harry's mouth dropped open. "I know it seems unlikely, but I've seen that locket before. We've been cleaning out Grimmauld Place and I've been helping when I'm not on duty. Kreacher –" he rolled his eyes, "- has been trying to save some of the old family treasures. You didn't really get to meet him much while you stayed at Headquarters as I ordered him to stay away from you however I'm sure I found and handled a locket that looked exactly like the one that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore knows this. I was supposed to go back and order Kreacher to keep an eye on it, unless it really has been thrown out, in which case we'd be very stuck. I haven't had the chance to do that yet as Kingsley needed me at the Ministry."

"Do you think it could still be there?" said Harry quietly. "It would be great if it was, but if you've been throwing stuff out..."

Sirius sighed. "I hope so. That would mean we would be halfway through the job of eliminating all of his Horcruxes, though if the snake is one, it would be the hardest to get to, especially if it never leaves its master's side."

Harry's mouth twitched. "I guess that would be the last one we'd go for. Kill two birds with one stone." His shoulders slumped. "Professor Dumbledore told me that I can accompany him when he finds out the location of the next Horcrux. I think he feels it is important that I do so, so I know what to do to destroy one or what defences it may have when it comes to finding the others, that's if I'm on my own."

"Which you won't be," stated Sirius evenly, his eyes glinting. "I'm going to stay with you and help you. I'm confined to the house now since Voldemort is undoubtedly taking control of the Ministry; Dumbledore can't stop that from happening, unfortunately. Hunting for pieces of Voldemort's soul would be a welcome distraction."

"I don't want you to get hurt," whispered Harry. "If I could have my way you wouldn't be coming at all. Professor Dumbledore already told me that you would follow me wherever I go."

"That's right! James would never forgive me if I stayed behind. I do not want to be stuck in Grimmauld Place. And if you think you can get away from me, I can track you. Remember, that spell Dumbledore placed on you and I back before the Triwizard Tournament? It is still there. I can trace you wherever you are."

Harry slapped his forehead, leaning back in his chair. "I'd forgotten about that!"

Sirius grinned. "I hadn't. It's a useful spell, but very complicated. Not many people use it. In fact, we are the first to have it performed on them in over a century I believe. So," he waved his fingers out in front of him, "if you try to get away from me, all I need to do is access the link and I'll be able to trace you. Just make sure you are not doing anything embarrassing if I decide to pop in un-expectantly." He laughed as he saw the shock on his godson's face. He crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes glinting with humour. "Now why don't you tell me what else Dumbledore explained to you? Did he tell you where he found Marvolo's ring? And how did you get your hands on Voldemort's diary anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "He found the ring in the ruin of the Gaunt's house. He said it had been protected by many powerful enchantments and a curse. I think Professor Dumbledore went there on the off-chance that a Horcrux might be hidden there as he didn't know for sure, but he paid a price trying to destroy it."

_That must be why he's plotting his own death. Whatever cursed his hand will eventually kill him. _"And the diary?" prompted Sirius. "How did you get hold of it?"

"Malfoy's father," said Harry. Sirius did not react to that news which surprised him however he motioned for his godson to continue. "Voldemort gave the diary to Lucius Malfoy to protect, not telling him that it contained a piece of his soul, but he also wanted to use the diary to unleash Slytherin's monster. Dumbledore said that Lucius carried out the old plan that Voldemort had been intending on doing himself at some point, and he planted the diary on Ginny, hoping to discredit Mr Weasley and get rid of the diary in one stroke, as it could incriminate him. Ginny started to write in the diary in her first year, eventually threw it away and I found it. At the time there had been attacks and students had been petrified. We had seen messages that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. In the end, Ron and I figured out where the entrance was and went down into the Chamber." Sirius' eyes widened at this, but Harry held up his hand, hoping that his godfather wouldn't interrupt while he finished the story. "We went down because Ginny had been taken by the monster. I knew the monster attacking students was a Basilisk because I could hear it within the walls. I found Ginny nearly dead in the Chamber and confronted Voldemort; I didn't know at the time that he was a teenage Voldemort. He was draining Ginny's life and becoming more real... I killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary with one of its fangs. I didn't know at the time that I was destroying a piece of Voldemort's soul... but that's what happened."

Sirius sat back, stunned, his mouth slightly ajar. "You really do know how to find trouble, don't you?"

"I don't find it, trouble usually finds me!" he argued.

"So you say," said Sirius, one eyebrow raised and then grinned when he saw his godson's face at the thought that he did not believe him. "Don't worry I know it's not your fault. Because of who you are, trouble does find you, and I suspect it will continue do so, at least until Voldemort is dead."

"Great." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen years old and there is a megalomaniac after me."

Sirius chuckled. "You were one, actually."

"SIRIUS!"

"Laugh or it kills you," he replied solemnly. "I believe you said that Dumbledore thinks he is close to finding another one, in addition to the one I am guessing exists?"

"I think so, unless he was referencing the Horcrux you mentioned. I think it's a different one," said Harry.

"Trouble is we'll have to deal with the locket that is at Grimmauld first. Dumbledore could be trying to trace a Horcrux, however he could end up tracing the original location of the locket." Sirius ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "As soon as I get out of here, I'll be investigating that locket."

"You'll involve me, won't you?" asked Harry.

"I don't like it, but I understand that this is the task that you have to do, so you'll have to, won't you?" relented Sirius. "Besides if Dumbledore has already approved it, I can't really say no, despite being your guardian."

Harry's lips twitched upwards. "Professor Dumbledore also said that Voldemort doesn't feel when a Horcrux is destroyed which gives an advantage ... providing of course he doesn't work out what I – we," he corrected, "- will be doing. He might be aware at the point of death though... As of this moment, Dumbledore believes that Voldemort thinks all his Horcruxes are intact."

"It's probably a good thing that Lucius Malfoy is holed up in Azkaban. If Voldemort found out, I'd doubt Lucius would live for long." He frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him. _Considering what we know about the plot against Dumbledore, it's feasible that Voldemort does know that one of his Horcruxes has been destroyed and Lucius's son is paying the price for his mistakes... but Snape has not been given this information or was not present at the discovery of this... _

"He also said," continued Harry, pulling Sirius out of his own mind, "that the power I have is love. I find that..." he hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Impossible that love is the power the prophecy refers to?"

Harry nodded. "It just seems so unlikely. But I understand now that despite everything that has happened, I can still love... and Voldemort can't." He sighed, locking his green orbs with Sirius' grey ones. "Voldemort made the prophecy significant. He made me the person who would be most dangerous to him. I don't have to follow the prophecy, but Voldemort does, yet everything that's happened to me because of him has made me want to hunt him down and end it all. That's how I would feel anyway, even if the prophecy didn't exist. I'd still want to do it. By attacking mum and dad, he created his own worst enemy in me." He grinned slightly. "Voldemort gave me the tools to finish him off. I know his mind, but we are both employing Occlumency against each other, so I'm not getting his thoughts or feelings."

"A good thing too," mused Sirius. "He can't lure you away from this Castle. He certainly would have done so when Hermione and I were prisoners of his. In fact, I bet he tried but because you were prepared and kept your mind blocked, he was unable to send you any visions, and I know you, Harry, you would have rushed off to save us. Regardless of that, we're preparing you well enough and with any luck you'll survive in the end."

"I hope so," whispered Harry. "We've just got to find and destroy the Horcruxes first."

* * *

**Saturday 13****th**** March 1996**

Sirius didn't get the chance to return to Grimmauld Place until the weekend. Because he had nearly had his soul sucked out, Madam Pomfrey was adamant to keep him under her care for another day, so he wasn't discharged until the Thursday, and that was only after he had promised not to go charging off and getting himself into even more trouble. Every student knew not to argue with the school nurse, and Sirius had, had plenty of experience with that when he had been a student himself. If she told him he had to stay, he would have to stay, otherwise he would liable to have Pomfrey marching after him and dragging him back by the ear until she had officially released him.

In the end, Sirius had elected to stay at Hogwarts until the Saturday morning when he, Dumbledore and Harry would leave the school and travel to Headquarters where they hoped to find one of the Horcruxes. Sirius was aware that Mundungus Fletcher was taking some of the objects he had been throwing out sporadically and selling them, but he hadn't been fussed until now. Certainly, if Kreacher had been stealing the treasures back, there was hope that the locket remained intact. He had, on Dumbledore's instructions, sent a note to the house-elf to inform him to keep the locket safe. Much as he despised the house elf and what he stood for in his past, Sirius understood that Kreacher was the only one capable of protecting the family treasures.

Harry should have been at Quidditch practice and attending to his homework, however the possibility of a Horcrux existing inside Grimmauld Place was more important, or so Sirius felt anyway. It had taken the help of Professor McGonagall for Angelina Johnson to accept that her star Seeker would be unavailable for that day, which meant that Snape had quickly booked the pitch for the Slytherin team to practice on. They couldn't very well tell Angelina the truth about why Harry could not practice, but he was sure that when he returned to Hogwarts, Angelina would make it known that she considered Quidditch more important than Harry's meeting with Dumbledore.

If Harry had been younger, he would have agreed with her, but now he knew the truth, he disagreed. The Horcruxes were important; even if it meant missing school, he would find them all.

No matter what.

* * *

Molly, along with Bill and Charlie were in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore arrived. Arthur was at the Ministry, trying to remain in his post while Voldemort took control. The Headmaster and the Order were working to keeping a grip on the government but it was proving difficult, especially since it became clear that the Death Eaters had been threatening families and employees, preventing the Order from assembling some sort of order within the Ministry. There were more people willing to side with Voldemort out of fear then to fight him.

People were afraid to stand up to Voldemort; scared of losing their loved ones. No one could blame them, they just thought them foolhardy.

"Molly, could you please excuse us? We've got business to attend to that is of the utmost importance," explained Dumbledore gently.

Molly exchanged a glance with her two eldest children, looking at Harry as if she was about to demand why he was here when he should be at school, but seeing Sirius' glare, she decided against that and left the kitchen. Bill and Charlie followed suit, nodding hellos to Sirius before closing the door behind them.

They all pulled out chairs from the table and sat down.

"It will be easier for all of us if you summoned Kreacher, Sirius," urged Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded, cleared his throat and shouted: "KREACHER!" Since he was master of the elf, Sirius would be the one dealing with him throughout the ensuring conversation. He didn't like Kreacher, the elf bought home too many dark memories he wanted to forget from his childhood. However, it was necessary to involve the elf. It would be pointless for them to go searching the house for the locket, especially since some treasures had been thrown out and Sirius had sworn he had seen it. He knew the house elf kept taking treasures back; he just hoped the locket would be one of them.

There was a load crack and Kreacher appeared out of nowhere in front of the burning fireplace: tiny, half-human-sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting from his ears. He wore a filthy rag, the same one that he had been wearing when Sirius had opened the house for the Order nearly a year ago.

"Master," muttered Kreacher, as he bowed before Sirius. He continued to talk, assuming that Sirius couldn't hear the insults directed at him, but the Black heir ignored it.

"First off," started Sirius, "we've got some really important business that we need your help with." It grated him to be asking the house elf, that had helped make his childhood miserable, for help, but it was necessary. "Secondly, I forbid you from calling anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood' or any other insulting term. I forbid you from repeating anything you learn from us today to anyone that is not Harry, Dumbledore or I. Now, as you know we are clearing out the Black family home. I order you to answer this question truthfully. A few months ago there was a big gold locket that I threw away. It was in the drawing room upstairs. Did you steal it back?" He said this softly, though he hated to speak like that to the elf that had helped make his childhood miserable.

There was a moment's silence. Kreacher straightened and stared at Sirius. Then his lips moved and he said, "Yes."

Sirius swallowed, heart pumping hard in his chest. Dare he hope that the Horcrux remained in his house? "Where is it?"

Kreacher pointed towards his little cupboard door, opposite the pantry, where he slept. "In there, master."

Sirius exchanged a look with Dumbledore, who nodded at him to continue. "I'd like to see it, Kreacher," he stated calmly. "Now."

"Sirius," warned Dumbledore. "Treat him with respect. He'll be more willing to help us if we do so."

Sirius gritted his teeth. He didn't have a problem with house elves in general. In fact, the house elf that James' parents had once owned had been a favourite of his. It was just Kreacher that he couldn't stand. He waited as the house elf trooped over to the cupboard and emerged holding a golden locket which was engraved with a large ornate S, inlaid with many small green stones. He held out his hand as the elf approach, and reluctantly – Sirius could see this by the way Kreacher acted around it – handed it to him. It felt heavy in his hand, and after a moment, as he examined it, he was sure he could feel something pumping away inside the locket.

"There's something inside it..." said Sirius, slowly, "it is like there is something alive in it..."

"So there is a bit of Voldemort's soul in there?" asked Harry.

"I think so," confirmed Sirius, as he handed the locket to the Headmaster. "What I want to know, Kreacher, is how did you get a hold of this locket?"

"Master Regulus gave the locket to me and ordered me to destroy it," the elf's lips began to wobble, "but... but... I have failed! No matter what I do, I cannot break it!" Kreacher fell forward and started to bang his head hard against the floor, punishing himself for what he had failed to accomplish.

"STOP KREACHER!" shouted Sirius. He glanced towards Dumbledore. "Is it a Horcrux?"

The old man nodded solemnly. "As far as I can tell..."

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "Oh god, my brother... how did Regulus get a hold of it? Was he that far into Voldemort's circle that he was privileged with this information?"

"Perhaps Kreacher knows," answered Harry. He looked towards his godfather who was pale as a ghost. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Yeah," whispered Sirius, "it is." Much as he disliked what he was about to do, he knew he had to know how his brother had come by a Horcrux. "Kreacher, where did the locket come from? What did my brother have to do with it?" He took a deep breath. "Sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket and everything that my brother had to do with it."

The elf sat up, curling into a ball, placing his wet face between his knees and began to rock backward and forwards. When the creature spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen. "Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood."

Sirius resisted the urge to say something, keeping his thoughts to himself. He would not let Kreacher bait him. He was not here for that.

"For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns ... and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve..."

Sirius swallowed. "He was sixteen? He was still at school when he joined him..." He had never even considered that his brother would join that young, even though he knew that Draco Malfoy was fifteen and already inducted as a Death Eater. He was an unusual case, apparently.

Kreacher continued talking, rocking back and forwards faster than before. "And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said ... he said ... that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"What?" asked Harry; shocked by that revelation. "Why would Voldemort need an elf?"

"Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honour, said Master Regulus, an honour for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do ... and then to c-come home." The elf's breath's was coming in sobs and Sirius was becoming an uneasy about what he was hearing. Whatever had happened to Kreacher had clearly traumatised him. He may have hated the elf, but he wasn't beyond compassion for him.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea –"

Dumbledore sat up-straight when the elf said this, and Harry wondered if the cave he had heard about in the Pensieve had been the same one that a young Tom Riddle had taken two orphaned children to, all those years ago.

" – and beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake ... There was a boat... and a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it..." The elf was quaking from head to foot, shaking uncontrollably. "Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible things ... Kreacher's insides burned ... Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed ..."

Sirius was feeling sick. He had always been kind to house-elves, but Kreacher had always been a different story. "Did he make you drink all of it?" he asked.

The elf nodded; his voice quivering as he answered. "Yes. He made Kreacher drink the entire potion... At the end of it, he dropped a locket into the empty basin and filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island ... Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake ... and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface."

"Inferi," breathed Sirius. "He filled the lake with Inferi, as a defence to protect his treasure."

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back so Kreacher came home ..."

"But," stumbled Harry, "wouldn't Voldemort have set up defences to stop Disapparation?"

"He would," answered Dumbledore.

"But then, how did Kreacher return home when he was dragged beneath the lake?" asked Harry, a look of confusion on his face. He couldn't see how the elf could have escaped.

"Kreacher, answer Harry," instructed Sirius, gently; probably the first time in his whole life that he had used that tone of voice with him.

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding. We have magic that Wizards do not. Kreacher came home to his rightful Master."

"What happened when you got back?" asked Sirius, swallowing bile that had come up his throat. "What did my brother say when you told him what happened? I'm presuming my brother asked to know what happened to you."

The elf nodded once, croaking as he continued. "He did, Master. Master Regulus was very worried, very worried. Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then ... it was a little while later ... Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell ... and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord ... Kreacher took Master Regulus to the cave and, and..." Tears were pouring down either side of his snout-like nose. It was a struggle for him to continue. "Master Regulus sailed across the lake and took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had, and he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets ... And he ordered Kreacher to leave without him. He told Kreacher - to go home – and never to tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched ... as Master Regulus ... was dragged beneath the water ... and ..."

"And you left," said Sirius quietly, "and Regulus drowned in that lake..."

The elf nodded. Kreacher was clearly upset over what had happened. Kreacher had always loved Regulus and his younger brother had treated the elf accordingly, whereas Sirius had not.

"And the locket you tried to destroy, but you couldn't? So you kept it safe here?" continued Sirius, struggling to find the right words. His mind was whirling around the fate of his brother. Regulus body had never been found. No one knew how he had died; just that he had been in the Dark Lord's service at the time. No one had known that Regulus had tried to save them all. He had realised how wrong he had been and sought to stop Voldemort.

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work ... So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open ... Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders! Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave..."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kreacher." He figured that the elf wouldn't be able to help them much more so he sent the elf away, although the elf stayed on the kitchen floor, still sobbing from the memory that he had just told them about.

"My brother saw the error of his ways... He tried to bring Voldemort down." His shoulders sagged as he considered his brother's fate. "He got a Horcrux for us... I just, just can't believe it."

"It's a good thing to," said Dumbledore, gently, laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "However, considering we have a bit of Voldemort's soul, it is best to destroy it while we can and finish what Regulus started."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He glanced towards Kreacher. "I want to retrieve my brother's body from that lake."

"That would be very dangerous for you to do, Sirius," warned Dumbledore. "Do not diminish Regulus' sacrifice by losing your own in the process of finishing his work."

Sirius glared at the wizened old wizard. "I'm not going to run off and do it now. I was going to wait until after Voldemort is dead. Regulus deserves to be buried somewhere better then where he is now..." he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Do you even know what the last words I said to him were?"

Both Harry and Dumbledore shook their heads.

"I said that he wasn't my brother, not anymore," said Sirius, his head dropping down to his chest. "You don't know how much I regret that now. Knowing the truth of how he died pains me to think that he knew I was disappointed in him, and never got to know how proud I am of him..."

"We cannot change the past, but we can use lessons learnt from it to our advantage. You, of all people, Sirius, understand this. You've made mistakes in your past but you've more than made up for them. You said that to Regulus to distance yourself from him. That is understandable, but know this, your brother realised he was wrong and tried to save us all," explained Dumbledore. "But come, we have to destroy this Horcrux once and for all."

Sirius glanced back at the house-elf on the floor. "Kreacher..." he hesitated. "I want you to know that I am going to destroy that locket for you _and _to finish what Regulus started." Before the elf could reply, Sirius swiftly turned away and followed his godson and the Headmaster out of Grimmauld Place, where they then Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore placed the golden locket on his desk, putting his hands on either side of it. He glanced up at Sirius and Harry who stood on the other side of the desk. "There are very few ways to destroy a Horcrux. They are powerfully protected by dark, magical enchantments, however a Basilisk fang will do the job, as will Fiendfyre – which is too dangerous to use here," he flicked his eyes towards the wall, where the sword of Godric Gryffindor resided in its glass case, "or a powerful magical sword, so rare that it has properties capable of destroying a Horcrux. Sirius, could you please retrieve the sword from its casing?"

Sirius walked towards the wall, reaching up, he flicked back the caches that were holding the glass case closed. As the door swung open, he grasped the handle of the sword which was covered with gleaming rubies the size of eggs, and with the other hand, slid it underneath the blade, carefully hoisting it down from its place of safety. He approached the desk with it held in hand, and gently rested it on the table so that the hilt was facing Dumbledore. "I didn't realise that this sword could destroy a Horcrux."

"Normally it wouldn't be able to, however when Harry stabbed the Basilisk with the sword in the Chamber of Secrets the venom melded with blade, therefore creating a weapon that is capable of destroying Horcruxes. I must thank you for that, Harry, because the only alternative would be a Basilisk fang, and, naturally, that would be difficult to get hold of."

Sirius's eyebrows crinkled together. "Isn't the body of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets still? If so can't we just take some of its fangs?"

"You know Sirius, I hadn't even considered that. However, the sword is coated in Basilisk venom so for now, it will do, but it might be a good idea to have a stash of Basilisk fangs just in case. The sword may not always be available to you," explained Dumbledore as he grasped the hilt of the sword in his hands.

"Why not?" asked Harry, his eyes were filled with curiosity.

Dumbledore met the young boy's gaze. "Circumstances, Harry. It is always best to be prepared for the unexpected. If Sirius is going to retrieve Basilisk fangs you will need to take him to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes sir," answered Harry, uneasily.

"You do not have to do that now though," continued Dumbledore. He hefted the heavy sword with his good hand. "Now, we must destroy this Horcrux once and for all. Harry, I will need your assistance for this."

"How, Professor?"

"I need you to open the locket for me. Parseltongue will do. Be very wary, you may have to urge me on to destroy the Horcrux," warned Dumbledore. He placed the tip of the sword right by the top of the locket, waiting for Harry to issue a command.

Glancing at his godfather, Harry moved forward, looking directly at the locket. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and knew that Sirius was supporting him. Taking a deep breath he counted upwards to three and then hissed in the language of the snakes: "_Open._"

The golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye. They were dark, just like Tom Riddle's had been before he had turned them scarlet and slit-like.

"Professor," urged Harry, as he moved his hands away from the locket so that the Headmaster could have easy access to it. He watched as Dumbledore raised the sword to just above the eye inside the locket. Just one movement and the Horcrux would be destroyed. But before he could so, a voice hissed out from the Horcrux, menacingly.

"I know what you fear... And what you desire, but all that you dread is also possible..."

"Professor! You have to stab it!" yelled Harry. "Don't let it get to you!" He had the ominous feeling that if he let the voice continue to speak it would pray at Dumbledore's fears, and much as Harry hated the thought, everyone had a weakness.

"_You killed her by going for power. Everyone hates you for what you did. For the role you played in her death." _

Harry glanced towards Sirius, whose face was white as a sheet. He could see Dumbledore's body shaking as he tried to fight back at the accusations being thrown at him.

"_Your brother hates you, wants you dead... Such a disappointment to your mother you were. Caring more for yourself then your sister..." _

_He had a sister? _thought Harry, considering the information that he was gleaning about his Headmaster from the Horcrux, but as his mind realised what it was, he knew that it could be lying. _But if its lying why isn't he destroying it? Something happened... _He swallowed. "Professor!"

"Albus! Ignore what it says! It lies! Get rid of it now!" yelled Sirius at the top of his voice, causing Harry to cover his ears at his dulcet tones.

The eye in the locket slowly turned towards Sirius, focusing on him, but the distraction caused by the sound of his voice, wrenched Dumbledore from the spell he had been put under and he brought the sword down _hard_. There was a flash of bright light, a high-pitched wailing and then silence. Harry, who had closed his eyes tightly with the bright light, opened them once more; his green orbs focused on the shattered remains of the locket on Dumbledore's desk.

The sword hung loosely in Dumbledore's hand, shock written across his face. His eyes slowly moved to focus on the two wizards in front of him. He seemed to slump sideways and Sirius rushed forward to balance him, gently taking the sword from the slackened hand and laying it beside the crumpled remains of the locket. Quickly, he helped Dumbledore to sit in his chair and stepped back, concern written across his features. "Albus?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "I am fine, Sirius. It was just a shock to hear that." His voice was soft. He met the Auror's intense, burning gaze. "Three down, three more to go."

Dumbledore did not say anything after that, so Sirius guided Harry from the office, informing him that he would call on him soon.

* * *

"What he's done is outrageous!" raged Hermione, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "He's butchered his soul! It's barbaric!"

"Voldemort has always done things that are barbaric," said Harry, dully. "He's just made sure that he is practically invincible. As long as he's got his Horcruxes he can't be killed. It's how he survived that night..." he trailed off, as images of his mother and father flashed into his mind.

"But you've got rid of three of them, haven't you?" urged Ron, gently sliding one of his hands into Hermione's. "You said that the diary, the ring and the locket are all gone, right?"

Harry nodded. "We have only three more to find and destroy before we can go after Voldemort properly. Sirius and Dumbledore are working on it. They'll let me know if they have a breakthrough."

Hermione frowned. "Do they have any idea where the others might be or what they are?"

"The cup that once belonged to Hufflepuff, the snake, and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, but both objects known to the Wizarding World that were once Gryffindor's are accounted for, unless there is something else of his that no one knew about and Voldemort does."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I would say that is pretty unlikely. There would be a record of it. Does either Professor Dumbledore or Sirius know anything about an object of Ravenclaw house?"

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his messy jet-black hair. "They never said. Why?"

"It might be worth it to do a bit of investigation of our own. It wouldn't hurt to ask some Ravenclaw students if they know of anything. Each founder has legends surrounding them. If you are meant to track down the Horcruxes, you may as well start by figuring out what of Ravenclaw's Voldemort managed to get."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "This is on top of everything else we've already got going, Hermione? OWLs are coming up..."

"OWLs are not important with what needs to be done, Harry!" replied Hermione, shocking both of her friends. Out of any of them, Hermione had always taken the exams seriously. It was a change in tone for her to be more interested in the Horcrux hunt then their impending exams. "You can always take your OWLs at a later date. I think destroying Voldemort is your priority."

Ron and Harry exchanged amused glances.

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" teased Ron.

Hermione shot him a reproachful look. "I just want this war to end as quickly as possible before anyone else loses their lives needlessly."

"Don't we all," whispered Harry.

* * *

He had not visited his brother's room in years, not since he had run away from home at age sixteen. When the Order had originally moved into Grimmauld Place, Sirius had made sure that his old room was fit for Harry's use, but he had avoided Regulus's room. He knew Molly Weasley had cleaned out the room when she had gone round cleaning the house after the Weasley's had permanently moved in after Christmas. She was still trying to clean the house if truth be told, however Sirius had more time now, especially since he could no longer be an Auror. Though Dumbledore was actively trying to stop Voldemort's take-over of the Ministry, it was too dangerous for him to even go into work. For now he was confined to the house, save for when he had to go to Hogwarts.

He had left Harry outside Gryffindor tower. He had decided not to return to Dumbledore, understanding that the Headmaster would call on him if he needed to. Whatever the Horcrux Riddle had said had shocked him, and though it had caused Sirius to have questions of his own, he respected Dumbledore's right to privacy.

But thinking about the Horcrux made him think of Regulus. His hand still rested on the door knob to his brother's room. Taking a deep breath, he twisted the handle and stepped inside, into the past. He moved over the threshold, gazing around at the bedroom that had had not seen in years. It was exactly how he remembered it.

The Slytherin colours of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping across the bed, the walls, and the windows. The Black family crest was painted over the bed, along with its motto, TOUJOURS PUR. Beneath the engraving was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage.

"You were always a fan of Voldemort, Reg," said Sirius, quietly. He sat down upon his brother's bed, his eyes focused upon the single photograph that decorated the room. It was of the Slytherin Quidditch team, of which Regulus had been a seeker. _Just like Harry is. _

He opened the top draw to the bedside cabinet. Inside was Regulus' ten year journal, the diary that he had kept ever since he had been nine years old. He hadn't even managed to succeed in finishing the complete ten years. Flicking it open, Sirius turned to the date that read 2nd September 1971.

_What has Siri done? Does he really want to bring that much shame on our family? Mum raged for hours about how he was no son of mine ... Why would Siri do that to us, to me? Doesn't he love us? Why can't he see that mum and dad are right? He'll be polluted by the Mudbloods and filth in Gryffindor House. I don't want to lose him, but he's made it difficult for me to love him. _

Sirius swallowed. "It wasn't my fault, Reg. I didn't ask to be sorted into Gryffindor. I asked not to be sorted into Slytherin." He was speaking to thin air, but he didn't care. "The hat told me that I didn't have the right qualities to be a Slytherin. It was never an option for me. No matter what mum and dad did I was always pure of heart and not a blackened soul."

He turned the pages reading through entry after entry. He read Regulus' continuing fears that he was losing his older brother; how Regulus wanted to protect him from those that polluted his mind and then he came to the entry that gave him pause for the thought: his brother's words the night he had run away from home.

_He actually did it. Sirius ran away, to the Potter's of all people. I've really lost him now. I always thought I'd be able to save him, bring him back from the brink. Mum has blasted him off the tree and now it's up to me. I'm dad's heir. I've got to make them proud. Proud that they have a son they can rely on. And yet Sirius seems so happy... He never was happy when he was here, even from when we were kids. He was never satisfied with the explanations mum and dad drilled into us. But what made Sirius different? We were both brought up the same way, taught the same things; surely he should be like me? But lately, I wonder... Maybe Sirius is right after all? _

Sirius checked the date at the top of the entry. _21__st__ December 1975. _The very day he had run away from home, a few days after he had learnt of the arranged marriage his father had been setting up for him. _I was sixteen, Fifth year. I left Regulus at a time when he needed me the most, when he was beginning to question his beliefs... If only I'd known, maybe I could have prevented his death after all? _

Turning the pages once again, Sirius continued to read, taking in every word that the hand of Regulus Black had written. As the entries continued he learnt how Regulus had become a Death Eater. By the time he had entered the Dark Lord's service, Regulus had been unsure of what was right, but was too scared to talk to his older brother for fear of being rejected by him. He took a deep breath as he read how his parents had been thrilled that their youngest son's choice and for a while Regulus' journal seemed to take the path that his younger brother truly was satisfied, that he had done the right thing and that Voldemort was ultimately right. And then his brother graduated Hogwarts in July 1979, a year after Sirius had left. 1979 was the year Regulus Black had died.

_I don't know what to think anymore, _read Sirius, _I've found out something that I has made me question everything. I know I have done in the past, but what the Dark Lord has done to himself is...is just wrong. He's made a Horcrux and I know where it is. It scares me that he's done that, and how he treated Kreacher to test its defences... And now the Dark Lord has ordered my brother's death, and that is not fair. Sirius being an Auror automatically means he is marked for death, but it's worse because of where he has come from. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to Sirius rejecting his offers of joining him. Even though Sirius betrayed us, he was right all along. The Dark Lord is wrong. Everything that I've been brought up to believe in is a lie. There is nothing wrong with half-bloods and Muggleborns. Sirius was right and I've been blinded. The Potters are in the right. I'm wrong. But I can still change it, make things better. And that is what I'm going to do. I want to make Sirius proud of me. I know that what I'm embarking out to do will mean my death so that is why no one will know the truth. I want to protect my family. They are safer if they keep to the old Pure blood line. This may be my last entry, but I'm not afraid to die, especially if it means I can protect my family and my brother. _

A tear slid down Sirius' cheek and he closed the journal. Regulus had known at the end that he was wrong; had known that he was going to die. It made his last ever words to his younger brother hurt even more.

The words '_You're not my brother! Not anymore' _echoed throughout his head as he sat mourning the lost relationship he'd once had with his brother. It was a miracle that Regulus had still tried to save him, to protect him after he had said those words. _It just goes to show he never gave up on me... but I gave up on him. _

"I wish you knew how much I regret that now, Reg," he whispered, and then his head dropped into this hands and the tears flowed freely as he remembered the little brother that would go onto help bring down the Dark Lord.

He didn't know how long he sat on the edge of the bed, but by the time he was ready to leave the room, Sirius Black had made a promise to honour his brother. _And when Voldemort is defeated, I'll make sure that the world knows what my brother did to bring him down. He doesn't deserve anything less than recognition for what he has done._ _I promise you that. _

And he fully intended on carrying that particular promise out.

Regulus Black would be honoured; there was no question about it.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! I quite enjoyed writing the last scene, but it was also a challenge as well. **

**Coming next: **The Diadem - _in which Harry investigates about Ravenclaw artefacts. _Preview below.

* * *

"I fear I may have led him to it."

* * *

"You'll need your sleep if you're going to go Horcrux hunting."

* * *

"Would my dad be pleased that you are urging me on?"

* * *

"I don't know how long I will have..."

* * *

**To be posted - hopefully - Monday, if not it will be Thursday :) **

**the-writer1988**


	67. The Diadem

**A/N) Okay, I didn't exactly reach my goal of writing to chapter 71, however I am simultaneously writing chapters 69 and 70 and I hope to get both finished tonight, which is the principle reason why I am updating today. My plan for this story has also now completely changed, but the ending does remain the same. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: **_The Diadem _

**Monday 15****th**** March 1996**

Though Albus Dumbledore had predicted that Cornelius Fudge would once more be Minister of Magic in the coming days, he was proven wrong by the following Monday. Pius Thicknesse had taken the post of Minister, however the Aurors had quickly realised he was under the Imperius Curse. Cornelius Fudge was the Deputy Minister of Magic but he was the one truly in charge, working through Voldemort to push through his policies, though none at present, had been made known. Fortunately, Dumbledore understood that the Dark Lord was waiting for his death before pushing any further, but he had his puppets within the Ministry and at his control. There was nothing they could do. The wrong people were at the top and despite Dumbledore's power, he was weakening.

Rumours were already flying around the Wizarding World pertaining to that, no doubt started by Voldemort himself. Snape's position as a spy meant that he had to give the Dark Lord that information, however since Dumbledore had refused to explain how he had come by his hand injury, Voldemort was none the wiser that he was tracking down his Horcruxes. With any luck they'd be able to track them all down before he uncovered the truth.

But one thing nagged at the Headmaster. He knew that both Sirius and Harry had heard what the Horcrux Voldemort had said to him; he understood that their curiosity had been piqued by its words. How could it not have been with what it had taunted him with? It was out of respect for him that they did not ask, yet he knew that when he died the truth would be brought out. People like Rita Skeeter would dig out the past: surely it would be better for them to know, instead of finding out in the worst possible way?

* * *

The voice reverberated out of his pocket loudly causing Sirius to jump out of his chair, sending it crashing to the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the one of the two-way mirrors. "Harry?" he asked, tiredly. He had just been dropping off to sleep in the uncomfortable chair in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when his godson's voice had echoed loudly from below.

"Sirius?" Harry's face looked out at him from mirror. "Did I wake you or something?"

"Erm, you might have done," he replied. "It is quite late." He glanced over his shoulder at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's nearly two in the morning. You should be asleep."

Harry bit his lip, looking nervous. "I should have been, yeah, but I was doing homework and when I came to bed I wasn't tired so I decided to look at the Map. Sirius, Malfoy isn't appearing on the map. He's missing. You never told me to not investigate but I've been checking the Map sporadically, just in case. He keeps disappearing off it. It's getting more and more frequent now. And his behaviour in class isn't what it usually is... he doesn't seem to care! You told me that Malfoy is trying to kill Dumbledore. I think he's leaving the castle."

"He isn't leaving the castle, Harry," said Sirius quietly.

"But he's not on the map!" Harry was indignant.

"Yes he is," continued Sirius. "There is one room in the castle that does not appear on the Marauders Map. No matter how many times your father and I tried, we could not get the Room of Requirement to appear on it."

"But how did Malfoy find out about that?" questioned Harry, curiosity piquing in his voice now.

Sirius ran a hand through his bag-raddled hair. "Technically it is my fault. I fear that I may have led him to it."

A quizzical expression appeared over his godsons face, and Sirius sighed. "I think he saw me the first night I created our training room from the Room of Requirement. I looked up and saw him peering round the corner but he was gone in a flash. I ran to the corner where he had been watching from but he was nowhere to be seen. I'd hoped I'd imagined him being there, but I guess he's been using the room. It also explains why that on some nights the room has been closed to me. I forgot that I thought he had seen me when you, Ron and Hermione arrived for your first lesson. Stupid of me really, but I wasn't thinking properly."

"When he's not in the room would we be able to ask the room to reveal what Malfoy has been doing in there?"

Sirius shook his head. "The room doesn't work like that, Harry. If Draco has asked the room to keep it a secret then it will. No matter how much you ask it, it won't reveal it." He bit his lip. "If he's spending so much time in the Room of Requirement then I think he's getting scared. He's worried that he will fail and he will die. That will be the price he will pay if he fails."

"Why can't the Order just offer to protect him?" said Harry. "Wouldn't that be the most logical thing to do? You'd be saving him from himself."

"If we did that, we would risk exposing Snape. Voldemort cannot know that he is really working for Dumbledore and that he has been for years. He must think Snape remains loyal to him, no matter what. If we offer Draco protection, it means that Snape will lose his life and the unique position he holds within the Inner Circle. Voldemort will suspect him, as he is the only Death Eater who knew of the plot against Dumbledore who is in constant access of him. He knows that Snape is keeping an eye on him, but he doesn't know that Dumbledore has been forewarned of the plot against him," explained Sirius, urgency in his voice. "It is important that you understand this, Harry. Snape risks his life on a daily basis. If Voldemort were to realise that Dumbledore knows then Snape would die and we can't lose him. No matter how much I hate the slimy, greasy git, he has a valuable purpose to the Order. It's up to Snape to save Draco; we can do nothing."

Harry sounded exasperated. "But what could he be doing in there?"

"I don't know."

His godson was silent.

"Sorry I can't be of more help, Harry, but I have my orders. Draco is Snape's responsibility. Dumbledore knows what he is doing."

"He intends to let himself be killed, Sirius!" snarled Harry, angrily. "We need him!"

"You've forgotten that he already is dying. His blackened hand is cursed but it is a slow acting one, but one that cannot be lifted. In the end the curse will kill him; better for Dumbledore to plan his own way of going rather than to sit and wait for death to find you. Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry hesitated. "That kind of reminds me of Nicolas Flamel. When the Philosophers Stone was destroyed, he and his wife planned how they would die. It's not the same, I know, but they knew they would die at some point." He pulled a face as he considered Sirius' original question. "If I was dying, I'd rather end it on my own terms rather than wait for it. I guess what Professor Dumbledore is doing isn't so bad." He chewed at his bottom lip. "Sirius, if he wasn't dying, would he be planning his own means of dying?"

Sirius shook his head with no hesitation. "No, I don't think he would be. I could be wrong as I'm positive he wouldn't want Malfoy to die for his failure. Draco isn't all bad." Harry was about to contest this but Sirius moved swiftly on. "He can be a jerk and his views on pure-blood superiority won't change, but he isn't cut out to be a Death Eater or a killer. He's been frightened into service. I think if dying meant saving Draco Malfoy's soul, Dumbledore would do it, but he'd make sure we were prepared for it. And that is what he is doing, Harry, he is preparing you for when he won't be here. Without him, we would never know about the Horcruxes."

"I know," said Harry wistfully. "Do you know if we could be close to finding another one?"

Sirius frowned. "I doubt it. Dumbledore was concentrating on tracing that cave. Now that we have destroyed the Horcrux held within, we're back to square one. I'm guessing you have an idea?"

"Hermione did," admitted Harry, "but I think it's worth it."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What did she suggest?"

"That we ask a Ravenclaw student about any artefacts Rowena Ravenclaw might have had. If she had any, her students might be able to help. They don't need to know why, but if we could narrow down what type of object it could be, it would help us a lot, right?" replied Harry, smiling lightly.

"It would help. Can you think of a good student to ask?"

Harry frowned. "That's the hard part, choosing a student we can trust. We're making a list of potential people we can question. I don't know when Hermione is planning on 'hauling' them in." He shrugged, the movement obscured by the mirror. He fell silent, unsure of what to say. "I guess I'd better get to bed."

A quirky smile lit up Sirius' face. "You'll need your sleep if you're going to go Horcrux hunting," he teased. "Oh, and Harry," he added in a serious tone, "I'll be dropping by tomorrow. I think it's for the best if we collect those Basilisk fangs as quickly as possible. We cannot predict when things might go from bad to worse. We will need to have something of Horcrux destroying potential with us at all times. There is no telling when we might stumble across one."

"We wouldn't just find one like that, would we?" asked Harry.

Sirius laughed lightly. "No, I doubt it. Voldemort has probably hidden them in places important to him. The ring and the locket Horcruxes were hidden in significant places that are part of his history; it is likely that the other two are protected in some way like that. We've just got to figure out where they might be, forming our answers from what we have learnt so far."

"Considering that I've got enough on my plate with my O. coming up, I think I'll leave that part to you," replied Harry cheekily.

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

**Thursday 18****th**** March 1996**

Hermione, holding a quill in her right hand, passed a slip of parchment to Harry, who took it and scanned the names on the list. He frowned as he ran his eyes over the Ravenclaw students Hermione had picked out for them to talk to. "There are a lot of students in our year in Ravenclaw," he commented.

Hermione shrugged, unfazed. "I've already picked out the student we can ask for information anyway."

"So why did you give me the list then?" laughed Harry as he handed it back to her.

"I guess I thought it might be informative for you if you knew of every Ravenclaw student in our year we may need to ask if Terry doesn't know."

Ron peered up from the essay he was currently trying to finish. "You're going to ask _Terry Boot_? He's a Muggle-born, Hermione! What would he know about Ravenclaw?" He flinched as Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Because, _Ron_, anyone other than a Muggle-born might question our motives," stated Hermione, her eyes narrowing. "We can't have that happening. A pure-blood or even a half-blood might ask awkward questions, but a Muggle-born witch asking another Muggle-born wizard for information isn't likely to raise Terry's suspicions. And, if he's anything like me, he will have found out all he can about Rowena Ravenclaw. I don't know Terry very well, but I _do _know he thirsts for knowledge. He simply loves to learn. It is likely he researched everything to do with Ravenclaw, just for his own amusement."

Ron and Harry traded amused glances.

"Look," continued Hermione, exasperated, "just trust me, okay?"

* * *

**Saturday 20****th**** March 1996**

"You like her, don't you?" Sirius pointed out as he escorted the trio back to the Common Room after their Defence lesson training. Due to the up-coming O.W.L examinations, Sirius had decided to take pity on them and limit their lessons to once a week. They were already far ahead and he felt that they were as ready as one could be. Ron still had trouble with some spells but overall Hermione and Harry were truly well advanced for their age-group. Sirius couldn't be more proud of his godson. He had decided to keep the Saturday lessons as that ensured he could spend the day with Harry. Shut up inside Grimmauld Place was not proving to be fun.

"I don't know what you mean," said Harry, glancing towards Sirius. Ron and Hermione were a little way in front, allowing godfather and godson to share a quiet moment, something that they probably wouldn't really get in person for another week as Sirius would be leaving the school to return to Headquarters. Though they had the mirrors to communicate, it really wasn't the same.

"Ginny Weasley," stated Sirius, conversationally. He threw a grin towards his godson. "I saw you looking at her when we just passed her. Plus, isn't she currently filling in for Katie Bell in the Quidditch team? I've seen you watching her, Harry. I saw it back when you took her to the Yule Ball. Also you've been spending a lot more time with her lately, especially since Ron and Hermione started dating. I would have thought you'd have gone around with Neville, Dean or Seamus considering they are in your year... But it has been Ginny. Just Ginny Weasley."

Harry was going red, his cheeks were flushed. Sirius was right. He did like Ginny. He had done for a while now, probably ever since he had escorted her as a date to the Yule Ball. He enjoyed spending time with her; he would be kidding himself if he denied the feelings he had for her. It just seemed natural to spend time with her when Hermione and Ron had started dating. He knew her better than the other boys in his dormitory.

"You should talk to her," advised Sirius. "She feels the same way. Why deny yourselves when you both feel alike?"

"Would my dad be pleased that you are urging me on?" asked Harry slyly.

Sirius chuckled. "Your father was chasing after your mother ever since he was thirteen. You're a bit of a late developer in the Potter line in regards to girls..."

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, hitting his godfather on the arm with his left hand.

His bark-like laugh echoed down the hall-way. "Oh, Harry, if you only you knew..."

Harry scowled, walking faster so that Sirius had to hurry to catch up. "Know what?" he said over his shoulder.

"Your grandparents were together ever since they were twelve years old. It was fate, really."

"And what has that got to do with me being a late developer with girls? Plenty of boys my age haven't dated," said Harry, trying to keep his voice level. He didn't know why this conversation was angering him, but it was. Maybe the reason for that was that he really did like Ginny and didn't know how to about it?

Sirius shrugged. "It's just that your father and by extension your grandfather started quite early. I know you haven't exactly had a normal life... and, well, I was really just joking by that comment. What you've been through, I don't expect you to do what James did, but I think you should tell Ginny that you like her." He laid a hand on his godson's shoulder and was relieved when he didn't shake it off. "You deserve all the happiness you can get. You never know when it can be taken away from you."

* * *

"Ginny?"

The red-headed Weasley girl looked up at Harry as he approached her. He sat down beside her on the Common Room floor, legs stretched out in front of him. It was still busy when he had arrived back with Sirius, but he figured at least he could talk to her without anyone overhearing her. Her twin brothers were entertaining the younger years with some joke products that they had been creating for their joke shop that they hoped to open when they finished school at the end of the year.

"I need to talk to you," he said, running a hand through his already unkempt hair. He felt nervous, but Sirius' words had rung true. He did deserve happiness and he should take it while he still could. He couldn't have a normal life at the moment, but he could try to make it as normal as possible.

A quirky smile pulled at her lips. "What about? Do you want to go elsewhere or here just fine?"

"Just here," swallowed Harry, tugging at his collar. "I don't think anyone can overhear us. Everyone is focusing on Fred and George, rather than two teenagers sitting in a corner."

"You hope," smiled Ginny, a bit slyly.

Harry rested his head back against the wall behind him, turning to look at Ginny with his bright green eyes that shone behind his glasses. "You know how we've been spending more time together then we usually do?"

Ginny nodded. "It's been noticeable..."

"I know, and, well, I don't know how to do this, but I don't know how long I will have." He shifted uncomfortably, his face growing red as he spoke. "I don't know if you feel the same way but I'd rather know that there was something to come back to if I survived..." He met Ginny's bright brown eyes. He didn't understand why he did it, but he took Ginny's hand in his own. She didn't swipe it away. It felt comfortable.

"There will be, Harry. I've liked you for a long while now. I know that there is something you've got to do and I respect that, and I can wait for you. But if you have time now?" She left the question hanging, waiting for an answer.

A small smile crossed his face. "I do."

"Good," she grinned, squeezing his hand intimately.

They broke apart, not wanting for their classmates to find out, but both knowing that if they left together this late at night, it would arouse suspicion and rumour and neither Ginny nor Harry wished that to happen. So they stayed in the Common Room, just talking and laughing together when one of Fred and George's tricks went wrong, causing George's ear lobes to grow downwards.

As the Common Room emptied, and Ron and Hermione trooped off to bed, Harry and Ginny said farewell, gently kissing one another on the cheek. Something had changed between them that night with their words; their feelings for one another were no longer hidden from each other, and before long the entire school would soon know that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley.

For now, it was their little secret.

* * *

**Sunday 21****st**** March 1996**

They found Terry Boot in the library trying to work on a Defence essay for Snape. Ever since he had taken over their lessons, Snape's essays had just got harder and harder. He was pushing them as much as possible, claiming that they still had a lot to learn if they were to pass their O.. According to Snape, no one in the class was capable of passing the Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L with an 'Outstanding' though Harry, Ron and Hermione begged to differ. The lessons they had been receiving from Sirius was a help to them and their school marks in Defence were better than anyone in the class.

Harry approached Terry, quickly glancing over his shoulder to see that Madam Prince wasn't around and leant down close to the table. Terry lifted his blonde head of hair to stare at Harry.

"Erm, do you need anything?" he asked, curiously, holding the quill in his right hand, poised to add something to his essay.

"Well, we do require help with something," whispered Harry, "and we thought you might be able to help us."

"Your friend Granger couldn't help?" replied Terry, suspiciously. He moved his head to the right and swiftly glanced at the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Everyone knew that Hermione was the brains of the trio – there was nothing she didn't know.

Harry shuffled on his feet. "You see, what we want to know is something that only Ravenclaw students would. Hermione wouldn't know this." He could see that Terry was frowning over this news and he hurriedly continued. "It's important."

"Why?" questioned Terry, his blue eyes meeting Harry's green ones.

"I can't say."

"Terry," began Hermione, standing beside Harry and beseeching the Ravenclaw with her eyes, "it is important that we find out about any artefacts that Rowena Ravenclaw left behind and if so, of any known history surrounding it and where it last was."

"I suppose it can't hurt to tell you..." mused Terry, "it's not like you are going to find it anyway."

"Why not?" Ron butted in, eyes narrowing, as if he suspected Terry of harbouring the real thing.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Because the diadem of Ravenclaw is _lost_. Disappeared centuries ago... but Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked for it, but no one has ever found a trace of it."

Ron was looking completely confused. "What is a diadem?"

"It looks like a crown, sort of. Legend says that Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties and enhance the wisdom of the wearer," explained Terry. "I, personally, believe that is a load of old tosh."

Harry frowned. "You said it was a lost... do you know what happened to it?"

Terry shook his head. "No, all I know is that it was lost centuries ago. I don't think anyone knows what happened to it. There is a copy of the diadem on Ravenclaw's statue in our common room. It's the only symbol that is associated with her."

"Can we see it?" asked Hermione lightly.

"No, but if you're familiar with Hogwarts: A History, there is a rough sketch of what it looks like in there," said Terry.

Hermione whacked herself on the forehead. "Oh, why didn't I think of that? Of course any magical objects associated with the Founders would be recorded in there!" She shook her head in amusement. She had the very book in her dormitory!

Ron tugged at the back of Harry's sleeve, indicating with his eyes over his shoulder. Madam Prince stood there, eyes narrowing as she watch them converse with Terry.

"Look, thanks for the help, Terry, it's really helped," said Harry quickly, "but we need to leave now."

Terry shrugged, glancing back down at the piece of parchment he had been writing on. "If you need to know anything else, just tell me... I don't know if I can be much use though. I've told you pretty much what is known about the diadem anyway."

Harry smiled softly and then turned away, ignoring the pointed _and _scowling look that the Hogwarts librarian threw his way. They had a lead, not one that was of much use at the moment, but at least it was something.

* * *

"So young Harry has told you a possible Horcrux could be the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw herself?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. It is also the only object linked to her, but the fact it's been missing for many years means that it would be impossible to find. Could Voldemort have found it?"

"It is possible," inclined Dumbledore. "He was highly skilled at finding things that were once thought lost. The Chamber of Secrets springs to mind..."

"If he did find it, where would he put it? And if so, how did he find it?" questioned Sirius.

"That, Sirius, is something we are going to have to work on. For now, our priority is to locate the cup – which at least we know exists. Once that is achieved, we can then turn our attention towards the diadem; whether it is a Horcrux remains to be seen."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Truths - in which Sirius and Harry learn some truths about a very close friend.

**No preview, unfortunately. Should hopefully be up on Thursday, if not it will be next Monday :)**

**the-writer1988**


	68. Truths

**A/N) **I would like to apologise for not updating last Thursday. Chapter 69 still wasn't finished (and still isn't in fact, but I'm getting there now). I'm updating today because it is nearly finished, however I'll be updating once a week now, providing I finish the chapters in time. I think I owe people an explanation why my writing has slowed down. I am, currently, suffering from anxiety problems and when I'm like this, it takes a lot of effort to even get myself out of the state I'm in to write. I think I am getting there, but it might take a while so I do apologise if I don't update every week. I don't want to go back to short chapters so I will stick with long chapters. I hope I will be able to keep updating every week. The updates will either be on a Monday or a Thursday. I will not abandon this story - I will keep going. Today I have already written a lot of chapter 69 which is a marked improvement then what I've been able to do the last few weeks, so its progress :)

I will try my best to get back into a more regular updating schedule soon. With any luck I should be able to build on a back-log of chapters, but for now updates will be once a week :)

I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: **Truths

**Saturday 20****th**** March 1996**

"Tonight we will discuss possible locations of the remaining Horcruxes," began Albus, looking across the table at Sirius and Harry who sat opposite him. "Thanks to your own investigations, Harry, we now know a possible identity of the final Horcrux however we have no way of confirming that the diadem is one unless we stumble across it. It is vital we track down the cup. Unfortunately we have no more leads." Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses, catching the eyes of his two companions. "It is imperative that we consider hiding places that would be of some connection to Voldemort's past. There is a snag that lies within following that path, all of the places that have been important to him have all been searched and Horcruxes found."

"What about Borgin and Burkes?" asked Sirius. "Voldemort worked there?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not think he would trust the owner to not sell it onward if he saw an opportunity for profit. This does leave us with very little options to consider. Gringotts is a candidate however Voldemort has never had a vault of his own which makes it an unlikely hiding place. It is something that might have appealed to him and to this day there is no vault in his name. If he hid a Horcrux within the bank it would be in one of the vaults of his most loyal followers. But I do not believe he would be so foolish to leave something of so great importance inside a public building. I will, of course, not rule it out, but I do not think it is the best place to start our investigations."

Harry fidgeted in his seat. "I was wondering, what about here, at Hogwarts?"

Sirius shook his head instantly. "I don't think so. Why would you think that?"

Harry shrugged. "Hogwarts was a home to Voldemort, wasn't it? It was the one place where he felt he was accepted, where he knew who he really was. It was here he found out his heritage. I remember from when I visited his memory in that diary of his, he didn't want to go back to the orphanage, he wanted to stay here. He's like me..." he shuddered, just even considering that made him feel a little queasy, "I never wanted to go back to the Dursley's, I always wanted to stay here, until Sirius came along, but Voldemort never wanted to return to the Muggle world as it was beneath him as he was the Heir of Slytherin. Hogwarts was the first place he truly felt he belonged. He hid a Horcrux in that cave – he used that place to scare young children, the ring was in the Gaunt's shack – a place of his ancestry, and the diary was given to one of his loyal followers to look after. Why not, based on that, can a Horcrux not be hidden in the school?"

Dumbledore leaned forward, his eyes brightening at Harry's logic. "That is very astute reasoning, Harry. It is a strong possibility that Voldemort did hide a Horcrux here." He glanced at Sirius who was raising his eyebrow in disagreement. "I believe Harry is right, Sirius, because Voldemort wanted to return to the school for a reason. Remember he did return to this school for a brief interview, it is possible he hid something in the school then because he had my free permission to wander around without being stopped by anyone. After he left my office, I have reason to believe he did go for a quick stroll, but I do not have proof of that, only mutterings. Highly feasible he took the chance to hide a Horcrux here. I wouldn't be surprised if he took that opportunity to do so then."

Sirius sighed audibly. "Ok, fine, that does make sense. That still leaves the question, where in Hogwarts would he hide a Horcrux? Slytherin Common Room? His old four-poster bed? The Chamber of Secrets? There are any number of places it could be!"

"Of which, I believe none of those places would hide a Horcrux," answered Dumbledore serenely.

"Not even the Chamber?" asked Harry incredulously. "I'd have thought that would have been one of the prime places to have looked?"

"The Chamber was already linked to another Horcrux," explained Dumbledore. "I do not believe that Voldemort would have linked or even hidden a second Horcrux within the Chamber itself. Voldemort isn't obvious, no matter how much we would like him to be, he simply isn't; he is cunning and upholds many of the qualities of Slytherin house. We can rule the Chamber of Secrets out because the diary was already a part of its mystery. If there is another Horcrux truly hidden within the castle, it would have been some place that only Voldemort himself believed he would know about."

"What are you implying?" Sirius was curious.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glances, a smile pulling at his face. "There are many places within Hogwarts that Voldemort discovered that countless students before and after him have found as well. He would believe that only he would have been able to find them. It is just picking and choosing the right place to start searching." He glanced at Sirius. "Considering Harry has his O.W.L examinations to prepare for, I suggest that Sirius deals with this, but if we do succeed in finding a Horcrux we will both let you know."

Harry nodded. This seemed fair. He was happier leaving the Horcrux hunt up to Sirius and Dumbledore. The longer he had to learn skills to survive against Voldemort, the better chance he had of surviving.

"I had always wondered why he had wanted to return to Hogwarts," mused Dumbledore, "but now I believe that his reasoning was to place a Horcrux here. Today, we begin."

* * *

**Saturday 18****th**** April 1996**

Easter holidays had arrived, finding the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione within the confines of Grimmauld Place. Molly Weasley had ordered all her children home. After Percy's death she was determined to keep all of her children close to her whenever she could. She was, however, making sure that Fred and George studied for their NEWTs, while keeping a sharp eye on the studies of Harry, Ron and Hermione, even though she didn't have any legal jurisdiction over what Harry and Hermione did. Unbeknown to Molly, Sirius was still conducting his lessons with the trio, even though he had nothing more he could teach them, just to practice the spells he had already taught them. Technically he was breaking the law with allowing them to use magic outside school, however Grimmauld Place was protected, so the Ministry couldn't track underage magic there, especially since it was known a Wizard family had lived there. The Ministry had known that Sirius and Harry were no longer living at Godric's Hollow and had probably assumed that they had moved back to the Black family home, but since the house was heavily protected, they couldn't exactly send anyone to check up on them.

They would be returning to Hogwarts on the 21st April, just after Easter, having already had a two week break. Now, however, they were enclosed in the Black family library, searching through books of study, though a lot of the books on the shelf were not for their eyes, so Sirius had helped pick out ones which were suitable for them to read. Much as Harry and Ron hated to study, both boys understood that if they kept their studies up, they would be well prepared for whenever an attack against them came. Plus, it did also help them with their studies for their OWLs which would be commencing in less than six weeks.

"Harry?"

Glancing up from the battered book he was flicking through, Harry met the eyes of his godfather.

"Can I have a word?"

Exchanging a significant look with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione trooped out the library, allowing Sirius to join Harry in relative privacy. "_Silentium_," hissed Sirius, casting the silencing charm against the doorway. It prevented anyone from listening in on their conversation and acquiring information they were not in a position to know.

"What is it?" Harry was weary, wondering what bad news his godfather was bringing him now.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," began Sirius, "but I think it is important that you know this."

"Right..."

"As you know Draco Malfoy remained at Hogwarts over the holidays, which is unusual since he does tend to go home. We know he is working on something, something that involves Borgin and Burkes, but we cannot identify what. We also believe he is close to succeeding with what he is working on."

"You can't stop him?" asked Harry incredulously. "Professor Dumbledore can't allow himself to be killed!"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore already is dying as you know, Harry. He hasn't got that much longer to live. He weakens day by day and his time is rapidly running out. I don't know the full details – and I suspect I never will – but the Headmaster has planned his own death and there is a reason for it. As long as it saves Draco Malfoy's soul, then it will be worth it for Dumbledore. Harry, I don't like this at all, but he's prepared you in the event of his death. We are doing all we can do destroy as many Horcruxes as possible before this event happens." Sirius swallowed, biting his lip, his grey eyes fixed upon his godson's. "I don't think it will be long before Dumbledore dies. I want to stop it, Harry, but you've got to understand, that I can't. Either way, Albus Dumbledore is going to die."

"And what then?" said Harry sullenly.

"We'll be alone to deal with whatever Voldemort throws at us," answered Sirius truthfully.

And that frank truth frightened Harry Potter more then he cared to admit.

* * *

**Tuesday 21****st**** April 1996**

The last thing Harry had expected on his return to Hogwarts was to be called to the Headmaster's office that night. As far as he had been aware his private lessons with Dumbledore were over, unless they had discovered another Horcrux. But he was pretty certain either Sirius or Dumbledore had been able to track another one.

He stepped into the office, feeling a bit wary, wondering if he had done anything wrong. He caught Sirius' eye and the smile that was on his godfather's face relaxed him, knowing that whatever it was Dumbledore had to say was not something that he should worry about.

"I have called you both here because I believe you deserve an explanation..." Dumbledore trailed off, his eyes seeking their own, "...due to what happened with the locket. You overheard accusations told to me by the Riddle Horcrux. I have never told anyone what I am about to tell you but considering the circumstances you deserve to know the truth, because ultimately, when I die, versions of the truth will appear. It is not fair on either of you to wonder what the truth is and doubt me. It is only fitting that you know the truth before it is too late."

Harry recalled the Horcrux mentioning that his Headmaster had, had a sister and a mother that had been disappointed in him and a brother that hated him and desired him dead, how much of that was true? Harry swallowed, bracing himself mentally for the truth.

"You know the tale of the Three Brothers?" asked Dumbledore.

"The tale of what?"

"Ah, of course, you wouldn't know, would you, Harry? Brought up by Muggles, of course."

"Forgive me for asking," interrupted Sirius, "but what has this got to do with what we heard?"

"Everything," answered Dumbledore. He recited to Harry the tale of the Three Brothers, explaining about the three objects that 'Death himself' had carved for them when they had evaded death by creating a bridge to cross a river. The two elder brothers who were more arrogant then the younger suffered early deaths for the 'gifts' given to them by Death had not protected them, whereas the third and youngest brother had asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. The tale explained how Death had – unwillingly – handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. It was at the end of his life that the third brother took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son and greeted Death like an old friend and went gladly with him.

"That's a fairy-tale?" questioned Harry.

Sirius nodded. "I remember hearing it for the first time and dismissing it as something as not true... now I know differently." Dumbledore gave him a sharp, surprised look, even as Harry whirled to face him.

"It's true?"

"The tale isn't, but the objects themselves are real enough," explained Sirius. "Well, I know one is real, and if one exists, then theoretically the others do as well."

"What one is real then and how do you know?" questioned Harry.

Sirius smiled at Harry. "You have one, Harry."

"I – what?" Then Harry slapped himself on the forehead. "The Cloak of Invisibility! My invisibility cloak!"

Sirius nodded. "It's been passed down from father to son, daughter to mother for years. It came to your father through his dad. You're descended from the third brother of that story. The Peverall brothers were talented wizards, who, if you don't mind me saying, were very lucky in creating these objects: the elder wand, the resurrection ring and the cloak. I don't believe for one second that they met Death, it was just a story that spun from their creations to give it more of a legend." He turned to Dumbledore. "But I don't see how these objects fit in with what you need to tell us?"

A gentle smile on Dumbledore's face. "If you allow me to explain, the pieces will all fall together in due course."

"Ah, sorry, Professor," replied Sirius, shrinking back a little in his chair.

Dumbledore raised his good hand. "There is no need to apologise," he smiled gently. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "The collective term for these three objects is Hallows; many wizards and witches have gone looking for them, hoping to reunite them and become worthy to possess all three. I was one of them. But first, I must explain about my sister – oh, yes, I had a sister, called Ariana, and a brother, Aberforth; both of whom were younger then me."

"I knew you had a brother..." said Sirius, "but had never heard of a sister being associated with you."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "There is a reason for that, of which I shall now explain." He folded his arms in front of him, clearing his throat before locking gazes with two much younger wizards. "I lived with my mother, father and two younger siblings in a small village called Mould-on-the-Wold. When my sister was six years old, she was attacked by three Muggle boys. They had seen her doing magic, but at that young age, witches and wizards are unable to control it, as you both very well know, having had incidents in your own childhoods were accidental magic is performed. The three Muggle boys attacked her," his eyes grew sad and solemn, "what they did, destroyed my sister. Ariana refused to use magic but she couldn't get rid of it; and because she never learned to harness it, the power she had exploded out of her, and at times she was dangerous, but mostly she was sweet, scared and harmless." He swallowed a lump in his throat that had formed. "My father went after the boys that attacked her, and what he did, caused him to be sent to Azkaban. He never explained why he did what he did, because if he had of done the Ministry would have taken Ariana and locked her up in St. Mungos. We had to keep her safe, so for our and her own safety, we moved house, and my mother looked after her."

Dumbledore took a deep breath, as if the effort of retelling this story was a horrible strain on him. Harry suspected that recalling these events were painful for him, especially if he had never told anyone about this before. "I regret not paying attention to my little sister's plight; I was more concerned with education, making a name for myself, keeping up correspondences with very notable people of the Wizarding world. My brother, Aberforth, was the one who could calm her down... but one day he wasn't there. My sister was fourteen, had never attended Hogwarts due to her condition, and she had one of her rages, and, it was quite by accident, but my mother was killed. At the time I had been planning a little excursion with my friend Doge around the world, but I came home for my mother's funeral and I stayed to settle down as head of the family."

"With my mother dead, my brother wanted to look after Ariana but I stopped him from doing so, ordering him to finish his education. So I stepped up and helped my sister, until he came..."

"Who, Professor?" asked Harry.

Sirius had a wary feeling of what the Headmaster was about to admit.

"Gellert Grindelwald arrived and I, finally, had someone to talk to. Ariana wasn't important to me; Grindelwald and I were hatching plans, and having heard of the Deathly Hallows, had decided to track them down. My brother was due to go back to Hogwarts when he told us that we couldn't move Ariana around, and... Gellert did not like that. He said horrible things to my brother; we hoped that in succeeding in our quest that Ariana would no longer need to be hidden because _we were going to change the world._" He did not elaborate, but anyone who knew what Grindelwald had been trying to do back when he was running across the world, understood what the old Headmaster was hinting at.

"There was an argument," Albus Dumbledore visibly swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "and, and Grindelwald tortured my brother – I tried to stop him, and then all three of us fought, and the..." his voice wobbled.

"She died, didn't she?" said Sirius gently. "Your sister and you don't know which one out of the three of you caused her death, do you?"

Albus Dumbledore shook his magnificent mane of white hair. "No, we don't. For that I blame myself. And that is what the Horcrux Riddle was talking about. My brother hates me for forgetting about my sister when I needed her the most. I have spent my life atoning for my mistakes. I do not know whether I was truly a disappointment to my mother... I went for power, I was young, easily misled by the ideas of ambition and eternal glory that came with power and my sister paid the price for my mistakes. My desire for the Hallows overlooked everything."

"I despise myself for everything that happened," continued Dumbledore quietly. "I was gifted, exceptionally so, I was brilliant and I wanted to escape from the dreary life my mother and brother lived in protecting Ariana. I wanted to shine above them, with glory, to be respected. I loved them, but I was selfish. When my mother died and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, Grindelwald came... We became fixated on the legend of the Deathly Hallows, so fixated that everything was so small in comparison. And that is what I blame myself for. And why it was important for you to understand the story behind the legend." He bowed his head in shame. "Both of you deserve to know this because of what you overheard, but in the end, undoubtedly, with my death, the truth will be dug up and the world will discover my secret. I do not wish for either of you to be concerned over the rumours that may be printed or spread about me. You have a right to know the truth behind those accusations you heard."

Both Harry and Sirius were silent, unsure of what to say to the Headmaster. Dumbledore had just revealed to them a secret that had been kept for so long. If Sirius had been the Black he had been raised to be he would have jeered at the Headmaster, but instead he was sad _and _sorry of his old Professor. He had never been under the impression that Dumbledore held no secrets – and he was sure that the old man was keeping more from them – but the crux of the point was, was that Albus Dumbledore had done so, to prepare them, to instruct them in what may come out as a consequence of his death. There was nothing Sirius could do but respect the wizard for that.

"It takes courage to admit what you are ashamed of doing," whispered Sirius. "I can understand that and can't – won't – hold it against you. Everyone has their secrets."

Dumbledore turned his soft gaze towards his younger student.

Harry bit his lip. "It's better to know the truth then not. It's something Uncle Vernon used to say before I found out I was a wizard. He kept drilling into me that I was 'no one special' and that I should know the truth then. I think, if they could have done, they would have stopped me from getting my letters entirely. I never understood myself until I learnt the truth... never knew why I was so different, in the end, Uncle Vernon was right, even if he tried to twist the truth so that I would never find out," he sighed. "I don't think of you any differently, Professor."

A kind, gentle smile pulled at Dumbledore's lips. "Why, thank you, Harry."

Harry just shrugged. "Why would I think differently of you anyway, Professor? You're just the same as you always were but I can just understand you a bit more. You made a mistake, people do, just like Sirius did in rushing after Pettigrew and he paid the price for it. Life is about making mistakes, isn't it? We don't learn otherwise."

Sirius looked at him crookedly. "When did you become so philosophical?"

"Since I started paying more attention to Hermione I guess."

A light smile played on the tip of his lips. "I thought as much."

Harry simply hit Sirius across the arm.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Murder - in which murder happens and things go to hell. Still being written so no preview available. Hopefully will be updated next Monday.

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	69. Murder

**A/N) Good news! I've done a lot of writing and got ahead of myself again! Currently writing chapter 72 which I aim to finish today. I estimate that in total there will be 80 chapters (I've planned up to chapter 75) and would like to finish this before the New Year. Providing I stay a few chapters ahead of myself I will now be resuming twice-weekly updates so expect chapter 70 on Thursday! Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Onto the chapter...**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Thank you to Robin4 for giving me permission to use the spells she invented for her own fics!

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: **_Murder _

**Wednesday 27****th**** May 1996**

"For someone who is supposed to be in hiding, you are spending a lot of time away from Grimmauld Place," commented Remus Lupin as he sat down at the kitchen table, holding a sandwich in his right hand.

Sirius glanced up at his friend, raising one eyebrow. "I've been busy."

"And you can't tell me what?" prompted Remus gently.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. The less people that know the better for those involved."

Remus frowned. He hated being kept out of the loop. But he could understand why. Back in the old days the Marauders had never hidden anything from one another, now distrustfulness was the norm. No one really knew who was on what side or what, but he also realised that Sirius had been visiting Dumbledore a lot. He figured his friend simply couldn't say because he had been instructed not to, but it was hard to accept that because they had shared everything for so long. James was gone and Peter – well, Peter was a traitor – other than Sirius, Remus had no one to talk to. "I know you've been going to Hogwarts on a regular basis though."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's about the only place I can go. Voldemort has me cornered. At least when I could be on active duty I didn't have to be here all the time." He sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his face. "I just wish I didn't have to stay in hiding."

"If it saves your life..." said Remus.

"I know, I know!" Black snapped back. "Sorry. I'm getting frustrated – not with being here, though I am – but with what I'm supposed to be doing."

Remus leaned forward, biting into his sandwich. "You don't have to tell me what you are up to but perhaps I can help as an outsider?"

Sirius was silent, his mind running over all the possibilities that enlisting his friend could give him. Finally, he grinned. "Okay then. I've been tasked to find something that could possibly be located in Hogwarts. The trouble is I don't know exactly where. I've been combing the castle since middle of April, trying to find this object but have been unsuccessful. I'm probably looking in the wrong places but I've searched everywhere that I can think of: old passageways, every classroom, checked for anything hidden in the grounds, everywhere and I've found nothing."

Remus was smiling as if he already knew the answer. "Have you tried the Room of Requirement?"

"No..."

"You know full well what the room does, Padfoot. It becomes what you want it to. If you wanted to hide something in there, chances are you'd use that place. James used to use it all the time whenever he needed to hide a banned object. You did to," pointed out Remus.

Sirius slapped himself on the forehead. "How could I forget that?"

Remus folded his arms and grinned evilly at his friend. "You're getting old."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Remus laughed, jumping out of his chair and ducking under a table as Sirius retrieved his wand and fired off a curse at him.

* * *

After a small skirmish in the kitchen between Remus and Sirius (in which Monsieur Padfoot proved his mettle as a Marauder, thereby earning Molly Weasley's ire for ruining the kitchen), Sirius Apparated to Hogwarts gates where he fully intended on checking out the Room of Requirement. He figured that since it was early morning, students would be in bed and no one in their right mind would be up and about, however that hadn't stopped the Marauders during their days as care-free students from being up at all hours.

Dumbledore had set the wards to admit him so that he wouldn't have to rely on a Professor coming out the Castle to physically lower the shielding and allow him entrance. Considering he was a regular visitor to Hogwarts the arrangement came in handy.

He made his way up the Grand Staircase, heading towards the seventh floor. He knew exactly what to ask the room to do for him. It was fairly obvious now that Remus had mentioned it. Coming to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Sirius stood opposite the wall, closed his eyes and began to pace in front of it thinking: _I need a place to hide my book. I need a place to hide my book. I need a place to hide my book. _Just in case, he had brought a book with him, just in case the Room suspected he had an ulterior motive; thankfully when he opened his eyes, the door to the Room was there.

Grinning broadly, he reached out and pushed the door open, slipping inside, coming face to face with over a thousand objects all littered around the room. "This is a lot." He strolled forward, his eyes sweeping over every object that was there. How on earth was he supposed to find a Horcrux (if there was one here) in this lot? He'd be here hours searching through the room for it. The cup or the diadem could possibly be in this room. It was a massive labyrinth and he began to walk between the aisles of stuff that was piled high.

He paused, his Auror instincts yelling at him. He wasn't alone and he had stupidly failed to put up any safe-guards to prevent anyone else from entering the room. Quickly, he pulled his wand from his robes and held it clutched tightly in his right hand, taking quiet steps forward. He could hear a muttering around the corner, and it was a voice he recognised.

Draco Malfoy.

He stiffened. They knew the Slytherin student had been using the room but hadn't found out why. Moving forward he pressed his back against an old wooden cupboard and peered around the corner, focusing on the boy's back, watching what he was up to. Malfoy stood in front of a cabinet, his hands shaking erratically, and then to Sirius' horror, the doors to the cabinet opened. Ten Death Eaters strolled out of it.

_It's a Vanishing Cabinet!_ Sirius thought, his mind screamed at him. He recalled there was a cabinet exactly like that in Borgin and Burkes! _But the Cabinet didn't used to be in this room, it was elsewhere in the Castle. How did Malfoy learn of it? But if there are two – and considering there are now Death Eaters here – they must link together and form a passage! And why am I not confronting them? _He almost slapped himself for forgetting that tiny little detail.

His eyes narrowed when he saw his cousin Bellatrix tap Draco on the shoulder and order him to go and carry out his appointed task. _Dumbledore! _Sirius' heart thumped hard in his chest. He understood that Albus was going to die but now that it appeared tonight was the night he couldn't just stand there and let it happen!

It was foolish what he was about to do but someone had to.

Grasping his wand tightly, he stepped around the corner, a look of contempt on his face. "Not so fast, Bellatrix," he growled, raising his wand and pointing it straight at her. "_Stupefy!_"

His cousin ducked the red jet of light, pushing Draco out of the way, ordering him to go, while the other Death Eaters joined in the battle. Sirius fled behind the corner, conjuring a shield up as Bellatrix Lestrange hurried around the corner, curses flying from her mouth as he fought to batter them away.

"_Crucio!_"

The torture curse battered through his failing shield as a Blasting Curse tore it apart, hitting him directly in the chest. He flew to the floor, writhing in agony, biting his lip as Bellatrix kept the curse trained on him.

Sirius grasped his wand tightly in his hand, fighting the impulse to release it. "_Extundo!_" he bellowed; the Hammer Curse hit his cousin directly and she soared into the air, the Cruciatus Curse no longer upon him.

Springing to his feet Sirius raised a shield even as several stunners were sent his way by the other Death Eaters. _Why no killing curses? _It was probably a good thing they weren't intending to kill him; Voldemort probably wanted to finish him himself anyway due to his continued defiance.

"_Capitiscindis!_" The Decapitation spell shot towards Thorfinn Rowle. It was nasty but this was no time for niceties. The curse shot through, killing the Death Eater instantly.

_One down, nine more to go! _Even Sirius wasn't foolish enough to think he could win against this many Death Eaters. He was a powerful wizard but he was on the defence, and when one was on the defence against nine Death Eaters, the odds were against him, no matter how much he looked at it. If he could stay one step ahead of them, he might be able to outthink them long enough to get out of the room and rouse the castle to the presence of the enemy within its walls.

"_Ingulra! Offenvox! Rumperis! Evanescorpus! Repellum!_" The last spell was a more powerful shield then the standard spell that students learnt at Hogwarts. The first four curses failed to reach their intended targets as the four Death Eaters he had aimed at, leapt out of the way.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, having clearly run off at the first sign of trouble. _Bugger! _Sirius cursed and fled around a corner, breaking into a sprint, knowing that he couldn't win and that his only chance was to run. He shielded himself even as the Death Eaters followed; Bellatrix yelling at him for being too weak to face her. He couldn't let himself be drawn into her taunts – he could pay the ultimate price if he did.

He fired off another strike spell, quickly followed up by a choking curse and then a throat cutting one; the choking curse briefly struck Alecto Carrow but he was unable to maintain the curse, and had to release her even as he bounced around another corner. His eyes widened in realisation as he recognised the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He put on a burst of speed, but stumbled as a curse hit him in the back; his shoulder snapped and he cried out in agony. _Bone breaker! _His wand arm useless, he transferred his wand to his left, feeling clumsy, but he couldn't allow his injury to get the best of him. Throwing caution to the wind – and no matter how much he hated to do it (but at least they had authorisation to do so) – he released a killing curse, felling Amycus Carrow who failed to move out of the way in time. The four Death Eaters running behind that particular Death Eater all tripped over him, taking Sirius' pursuers down to four in total, for now.

"LEAVE HIM!" he heard his insane cousin yell. Clearly Bellatrix Lestrange didn't care that he had succeeded in taking out two Death Eaters in a matter of minutes. She was trying to round up the other three Death Eaters who still remained sprawled on the floor; Sirius couldn't help but laugh that he had succeeded in tripping up his own cousin.

"_Contegorum!_" Another shield spell, which he raised to protect himself as he reached the door to the Room of Requirement. He pulled it open, and dashed outside, pushing the door shut as he did so, bolting down the corridor as fast he could, muttering a healing spell at his broken shoulder that would allow him to use it, despite the fact that if he did use it, he'd damage it even more. But he couldn't fight with his left arm, he had to do so.

_I just hope Madam Pomfrey doesn't kill me for using that particular spell on my shoulder. _

The spell he had used hadn't healed it; just made his mind think it wasn't broken so that he could use it without feeling any pain. The spell would last up to an hour and then the effects would worsen, leaving him in a lot more pain than he had been when he had first received the injury. But that didn't matter. He had no time to get to a proper healer.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He cast his Patronus, casting a message for it to carry to the other Order members in the castle, as well as sending it to the Aurors at the Ministry, knowing that they wouldn't be able to help since they were technically in Voldemort's employ, but Kingsley would appreciate being kept up-to-date of what was going on at the school. He would, at least, attempt to get some help to them if he was able to.

He rushed around the corner, ducking through another door and locking it, panting against it as he sought to regain his breath. Fiddling in his pocket, Sirius pulled out the two-way mirror he always carried with him. "_James Potter!_"

Harry's face immediately appeared. "Sirius?"

He had to warn his godson. "Where are you?" he demanded.

"In my bed, in my dormitory," answered Harry, sounding a little confused by the urgency in his godfather's voice.

"Good." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Do not leave the dormitory at all. Death Eaters are in the castle! I do not want you getting involved!"

"Okay, I won't," replied Harry, almost too quickly for Sirius' liking.

He wouldn't have contacted Harry, but he had, had the strangest feeling that his godson had not really been asleep, as if he had known that something was up. Even if Harry did attempt to join the fray, at least he would have done his duty as godfather and warned him and _asked _him not to interfere. Harry was too much like James to sit still and wait, though he was fully capable of doing so.

"What about the rest of the teachers? Do they know?"

"Yes, I've already alerted them. Stay where you are. I'll come and find you when it's over." Sirius shoved the mirror back inside his pocket, wrenched open the door, and made a beeline for the Grand Staircase, where he hoped he would still be able to stop the Death Eaters – with, hopefully, a little more back-up this time.

* * *

When Sirius had called, Harry had not been in bed as he had informed Sirius; instead he was sitting in the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower by the roaring fire watching the Marauder's Map that was spread out on a table in front of him. He hadn't been able to sleep and with a lack of other things to do, he had decided to take the map out. He could have done some revision but he had been revising all day for his upcoming exams, he may as well do something that wasn't considered educational.

Harry hadn't expected to see anything of interest on the map, but then he hadn't thought he would have seen his godfather's name appear on the edge of the map. He had watched, following with his eyes Sirius' route to the seventh floor where he then disappeared into the Room of Requirement. He had contemplated getting his Invisibility Cloak and going up there to see if he could find out exactly what Sirius was doing there at this time of night.

But seeing Draco Malfoy's name walk along the seventh floor corridor minutes later stopped him. His name, too, vanished from the map. Biting his lip, Harry had considered the dangers in his mind, figuring that if Malfoy was up to something within the Room, Sirius had the better chance of finding out what since he was in there too.

Minutes passed and Malfoy reappeared hurrying away from the seventh floor corridor as quickly as possible. His green eyes focused on the dot, following Malfoy's progress, but then, out of the corner of his eye, another dot reappeared on the map, labelled: SIRIUS BLACK. Sirius' dot seemed to move quickly, rushing around the corner, and then to Harry's horror, the names of eight well-known Death Eaters suddenly appeared, rushing after Sirius in the direction he had fled.

He had no time to wonder how they had gotten there when Sirius had contacted him via the mirror. Now that he knew Death Eaters were inside the Castle, both from what his godfather had told him, and what he had seen on the map, Harry made his decision.

He had no intention of sitting still and letting Sirius fight against a bunch of Death Eaters, even if he had alerted the rest of the Castle; it wasn't right. He had been trained to fight back, why shouldn't he defend the school that he considered home? Surely Sirius could understand that?

Glancing back at the map again his eyes found Draco Malfoy's dot once more. _What is Malfoy doing at the Astronomy Tower? _It was then his eyes focused upon another name that was there: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

He pulled out the mirror once more and said Sirius' name, his godfather's face appearing instantly.

"I'm a little busy right now, Harry!" he hissed.

"I know, sorry," said Harry, "but Malfoy is at the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore!"

Sirius nodded curtly and disappeared from the mirror. Harry couldn't help but overhear – just as the connection cut – the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry grabbed the map and searched fervently for Sirius' name. He found it and he appeared to be in the middle of a battle on the Grand Staircase with at least five Death Eaters, the other three were already rushing off further down the staircase, heading towards the door that led to the stairs that would take them to where Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore were.

Harry swallowed, his mind caught in indecision. Straining his hearing he could just hear the sounds of battle and then he became aware of sounds above him. Students in the dormitories knew something was up as well. He quickly wiped the map and stuffed it into his pocket and ran for the staircase, skidding to a halt as Ron, followed by Neville, Dean and Seamus emerged. Behind them were a few other younger students as well as Fred and George along with their friend Lee.

"Harry!" Ron was surprised. "What's going on? Neville woke me saying you weren't in your bed ... and that he could hear screams and shouts..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious what's going on? The school is under attack!"

"Who is it?" stammered Neville. The round-faced boy suddenly looked very afraid.

"Death Eaters," answered Harry truthfully. "Bellatrix Lestrange for one."

"How'd you know anyway?" asked Seamus, haughtily.

Harry pulled the blank piece of parchment that hid the Marauders Map from his pocket, waving it in front of the students. "This." He received blank looks from the majority of the students but he knew Ron, Fred, George and Lee Jordan would understand.

"Is it Voldemort too?" asked Hermione, emerging from the girl's dormitory staircase, flanked by the other girls in her dorm.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't see his name, but I don't think so."

"_James Potter!" _

Harry started as his pocket vibrated once more. The mirror was supposed to stay a secret! Reluctantly he pulled it from his pocket, aware of everyone's eye in the room upon him. He spoke to the glass, saying Sirius' name aloud.

Sirius' voice instantly came over the mirror, but Harry couldn't see his godfather's face. He could, however, see the ceiling of the Grand Staircase, and as he listened, the mirror changed direction so that it was pointing downwards. Sirius was clearly holding it in one hand while fighting with the other. "Harry! Get to Dumbledore now! I can't get there!"

Grasping his wand, Harry shoved the mirror back into his robes and rushed to the portrait hole, pushing it open, looking over his shoulder at the other students who had all moved forward. "Stay here!" he ordered.

"No way!" said Ron instantly. "We know the same as you!"

Harry growled, gritting his teeth. "Those are Death Eaters out there! Someone has got to stop the students from leaving this house!"

"And that's not us, Harry," said Hermione, gently. "We can help. From what we just heard it's just Sirius out there! And god knows how many Death Eaters! Not all of us know as much as you do, but we can still fight, still hold our own against them!"

Harry growled in frustration. He didn't have time for this! Sirius had given him instructions and he had to carry them out! "Fine! Just be careful!" He knew that whatever he asked them to do they would still fight, he could at least hope that Ron and Hermione (and to an extent Fred and George) would stop the much younger students from engaging in a battle they couldn't possibly win.

Without waiting to see whether the others were following him or not, Harry heaved open the portrait hole and clambered through, emerging into a battle that he had considered wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

He had caught up with the Death Eaters on the Grand Staircase. Unfortunately for him, that was the one place a battle wasn't the best place to occur. He hadn't wanted to enlist Harry's aid in getting to Dumbledore but seeing two of the eight remaining Death Eaters rush through the door to the Astronomy Tower had made his decision for him. He couldn't get there but Harry could, providing of course he used his invisibility cloak.

The members of the Order had yet to arrive, and only McGonagall and Flitwick had been able to answer his summons, but the Death Eaters being smart had barricaded the main doors leading to the Grand Staircase, preventing anyone from confronting them. Sirius knew that McGonagall was trying to break through the charms placed on the first floor doors and that Flitwick was hard at work on the second, so he was still on his own. What other defences that the Death Eaters had been put place was probably preventing the Order from arriving as well.

Sirius clutched his wand and ducked as a red jet of light shot his way, impacting against the wall. He growled under his breath and shot of a shocking spell in the general direction of the curses. Bellatrix was springing around the staircase, propelling herself with magic, making herself completely unpredictable.

Another thing Sirius had noticed was that Fenrir Greyback was amongst the Death Eaters, prowling around the back of the Death Eaters, his eyes fixed on Sirius like a hawk. He knew that Fenrir had been the werewolf that had infected Remus as a child... And he had done that purposefully.

"_Glacialium!" _

The freezing spell caught him unawares. His body froze and he couldn't move. The spells and curses that had been reigning towards him abruptly stopped. He could hear Bellatrix laughing gleefully. He was up on the fourth floor, with his opponents on the third and second and fifth floors, having realised that he would probably ambush them if given the chance when they had run past him in the seventh floor corridor.

He fought through the curse trying to shatter the coldness that gripped him but he couldn't. Ice covered his face, hands, clothes... Suddenly Bellatrix was there, his wand plucked from his fingers and she threw it over the staircase so that it clattered to the floor below. Her hand touched his cold, frozen cheek.

"Awww, poor little Siri..." she cooed in a sickly voice.

If he could have responded, he would have but the freezing charm had done its work. He was helpless.

"_Extundo_!"

Bellatrix went flying.

Sirius didn't even have a chance to register the voice as someone unfroze him and he ducked as a curse sailed his way. He had no wand, but he was capable of wandless magic... Scrambling back up the stairs, trying to find shelter from the curses that were reigning above him, Sirius found Ron and Hermione, with Fred and George and a few other fifth, sixth and seventh years Gryffindors standing, spread out on the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, he was relieved, nowhere to be seen, and he figured that the boy had done the smart thing and grabbed his cloak to get through the fight.

The Death Eaters turned their attention towards the students, even as both Transfiguration and Charms Professors broke through the respective barriers that had sealed them in their respective corridors and burst through, joining the battle that was now heavily erupting in the Grand Staircase.

_I need my wand! _

Transforming into Padfoot, Sirius bounded down the stairs, leaping over the second floor railing and landing on the tiled floor below. Quickly he returned to human form and grabbed his wand, twisting around to notice that he wasn't alone.

Fenrir Greyback stood there, his lips pulled up in a nasty grin.

* * *

Hermione was angry, more so then usual. She had tied her back to prevent it getting in the way. All the spells that Sirius had taught her came flying back into her head; the torture she had been put through while a prisoner of Voldemort's was at the forefront of her mind, but she wasn't going to let it affect her.

_This is what you took from me! _

She focused her eyes upon the bounding form of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been revived by another Death Eater, and was shooting spells all over the place, not caring what she hit. Portraits lay shattered on the staircase, and the banister was burned with the heat of spells impacting against it.

Hermione snarled in anger as her stunning spell missed Bellatrix by inches. She threw up a shield spell as a Cruciatus curse sailed her way and then ducked behind the banister as a green flash of light zoomed over her head.

They had followed Harry out of the portrait hole but he had already disappeared, clearly having gone undercover in his cloak.

"RON! LOOK OUT!"

That was Neville yelling, and Hermione whirled, her eyes widened in horror as Ron was hit by a bone-breaker curse, one of the spells Sirius had taught them to use but had advised them not to use in battle unless they absolutely had to. Ron collapsed, clutching his broken arm against his chest.

She dived forwards, casting a shield to protect her as she ran towards his position. She reached his side, and with the help of Neville, dragged Ron back behind the line of students. There were already a few other students lying slumped against the wall, who had clearly been injured and retreated away.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked desperately.

He nodded, though it was clear with the expression on his face he was in pain. "I think I'd better sit this one out, yeah?"

"I'll stay with you," she said, warmly.

Ron shook his head. "No. You need to help. You know this stuff, Hermione. Without Harry here..."

Hermione bit her lip. "I know..." She leant forward and gently kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back, okay?"

Ron gave her a small smile, and grasped his wand clumsily in his left hand, setting to work on bandaging his right arm, while Hermione ran off to join in the ensuring battle.

* * *

Kingsley had alerted them to what was going on at Hogwarts. He had been on night duty at the time when Sirius' Patronus message had arrived, and acting quickly, Kingsley had alerted Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, who had both been at Grimmauld Place when he had managed to make contact. After a brief chat, Remus, along with Bill Weasley, Tonks, Moody and Hestia Jones had all Apparated to Hogwarts. They had found, to their surprise the wards on the castle gates were down, however the rest of the wards were intact around the school.

"Dumbledore knew that Black would contact us," said Moody gruffly. "It's got his work all over this."

"You don't think that the Death Eaters got in through the gates then?" asked Remus as they ran, hard, up the hill towards the main school doors.

"No. I don't. They would have taken all the wards down if that was the case. Believe me, Lupin, I know what the enemy thinks like. I've been doing that for years."

Remus shook his head but didn't try to contest it.

"The main doors are unlocked as well. And not open. Further suggests that they did not enter this way. Attackers do not close doors once entering a place they are trying to invade," continued Moody.

"This is all Auror logic, Remus," laughed Tonks, her purple hair tied back in a ponytail. "Surely Sirius has told you all this?"

"Not yet, he hasn't. Remind me to bug him about it, will you?" he responded good-naturally.

"Sure!"

"No talking! Focus! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" yelled Moody.

They reached the front doors to the school and pushed then open, sprinting into the entrance hall, and running for the stairs and the doors that would lead them to the Grand Staircase. Moody shoved the door with his shoulder, slipping through the gap he had made, already bellowing curses as he squeezed through.

It was clear that the battle was taking place on the Grand Staircase. Above them there were students of Gryffindor Tower firing off curses at the Death Eaters, though Remus' keen eyes could see that a few were sporting injuries. He knew instantly that Harry was not among the students fighting which surprised him, but then he couldn't find Sirius either.

Running forward, Tonks at his side, Remus leapt into the fray, firing off a stunner, followed by a disarming spell, which hit its target of a mass-robed Death Eater he knew was Crabbe, one of Voldemort's thicker supporters.

It was then, as he continued to throw out spells in the general direction of the Death Eaters, he heard a howl of agony come from below him – and his heart chilled as he realised he _knew _that voice. He bounded forward; ignoring the danger he was throwing himself into and peered over the edge of the stairway. "_No!_"

He saw Sirius being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, who, although was not in werewolf form, was still capable of harming a fellow human being. The werewolf's clawed hands had latched onto Sirius' robes, tearing them open, trying to get at the skin underneath, to contaminate Sirius in any way he could.

Behind Sirius was Barty Crouch Junior, wand trained on him, laughing madly. Sirius' own wand was off to the side, and he was desperately trying to shake free of the curse that Barty had on him, while avoiding the sharpened fingers of the werewolf. Suddenly out of nowhere, bounded Bill Weasley who knocked into Fenrir Greyback, sending him crashing to the floor even as he had made another lash towards Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus! Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew from Remus' wand, wrapping around Barty Crouch Junior, binding him securely. He had given the Aurors particular problems for way over a year now, but Remus was not happy about using the killing curse on somebody. He preferred that they'd pay for their crimes through imprisonment – death was an easy way out. Sirius was a reluctant killer too, as were most Aurors, though a few were known to be bloodthirsty enough to actually enjoy taking out those that liked killing. Still, it was not Remus' place to kill.

He sprang down the rest of the steps to the floor and hauled Sirius to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Sirius nodded, panting slightly. "That bastard nearly got me." He grabbed Remus by the shoulders and turned him round. "Quickly!"

"_Impedimenta!" _cast Remus, hitting Fenrir Greyback with the slow-reaction curse, causing him to slow down, giving Sirius enough time to retrieve his own wand and then stun him in the back, before he turned his own wand on Barty Crouch Junior, who was yelling obscenities at Remus for daring to pollute him with his use of spells against a pure-blood wizard, silencing him too.

"Look at Bill! Make sure he is alright!" ordered Sirius, for he could see blood pouring from wounds on Bill's face, scratches made by the werewolf in the violent attack he had been preparing to use against Sirius.

Remus gave him a stiff nod and ran towards the fallen Weasley, not bothering to ask where Sirius was off to. He could trust his friend, and someone needed to keep an eye on Fenrir Greyback, plus Remus had experience in dealing with werewolf injuries. Just by looking at the blood seeping from the face of Bill Weasley, he realised instantly that the young man would lead a cursed life, but would never lead a full werewolf life. Remus crouched down beside him, taking note of Bill's ragged bleeding and, lifting his wand, set to work.

* * *

In the minutes he had been occupied with the joint attack made on him by Barty Crouch Junior and Fenrir Greyback, the battle between the Death Eaters, Order members and a few brave students had moved into the Entrance Hall.

The commotion was starting to rouse the other students in the school, though Sirius noted that the Slytherins remained well away, hidden in their dungeon common room below. A few of the older Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students had come to investigate, unaware of what had truly been going on and had been forced into battle to protect themselves from the multitude of curses that were flying around.

Walls were cracked around them; the doors to the Great Hall were hanging off their hinges, while the candles floating above them exploded in fireballs of light, as Bellatrix Lestrange continued to go crazy. Gritting his teeth, Sirius made a beeline for her, intent on taking her down, but suddenly he was flying through the air, hit by a curse from behind, his forehead smashing down, hard, on the marble floor.

He groaned; his head thumping as a headache blossomed. _One hit too hard, Padfoot. _His wand had flung from his fingers once more and he tried to hoist himself up by his elbows, scrambling to his knees, his vision spinning before him. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head, but he could tell that the Death Eaters were fleeing.

Sirius stumbled to his feet, hand on his head, only to find someone grab him from behind. He tried to struggle but Remus' voice broke through, telling him that he needed to let the dizziness leave before he tried to do anything. Sirius stilled, taking deep, calming breaths.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were hit quite heavily from behind by Snape. It was a silent curse, sent you flying."

"Snape?" questioned Sirius, dizzily. "Why would Snape curse me?"

Remus shrugged as he steadied his friend. "I don't know. I just saw him descending from the Astronomy Tower with Draco Malfoy behind him. He saw you, waved his wand and then you went flying. I came through the doors just as you went for Lestrange. I think," he bit his lip, as if afraid to speak the words that were on his mind, "Snape has betrayed us."

"Where's Harry? I asked him to go help Dumbledore..." swallowed Sirius, feeling a bit better as his head stopped swimming. Remus handed him his wand and he tucked it safely into his pocket. It was then an ominous feeling hit him. "No, please no."

"Sirius?" Remus was weary.

But Sirius was gone, running for the open doors to the school, where the Death Eaters had fled just moments ago. He could hear Remus yelling his name, asking him to stop, but he didn't, he just ran onwards, following the sounds of gleeful laughter and the yells of anger. He was sure that the anger was from Harry. Something had happened.

And he had an ominous feeling he knew what had occurred.

_Please don't let Dumbledore be dead! Please don't let Malfoy have succeeded! _But the more reasonable side of his brain informed him that his hopes were worthless. There was no reason why the Death Eaters would be retreating or celebrating unless they had succeeded at what they had come to do.

Sirius sped on forward over the bridge, connecting the castle to the grounds, pumping his legs as fast as he was able to. He had to catch them, to find out what had happened. Harry must have slipped past them, hidden by his invisibility cloak, following the retreat of the Death Eaters. Even now he could hear his godson's voice even clearer than ever before. There was anger in his voice and such hatred...

And then he heard Snape's, ordering Draco to run.

Sirius burst through the trees near to Hagrid's Hut, wand already in hand to see Harry facing Snape, a look of such anger on his face that he was almost unrecognisable. In all his life, Sirius had only seen that expression on James Potter's face twice: first when Sirius had nearly killed Snape when playing that trick on him that had resulted in him discovering Remus' secret, and secondly when James' elderly grandparents had been murdered.

"_Crucio!_" That was Bellatrix.

Sirius collapsed, for she had seen him coming, and so focused upon Harry he had been, he had failed to notice her presence. A roar leapt from his throat and Sirius writhed on the ground, hand convulsing around his wand. Why did she _always _target him? Wasn't it enough for her that her master clearly wanted his head? Or did she just want to punish him for not being the loyal heir to the perfect pure-blood family? _But then she never did like me anyway. _

"Leave him, Bellatrix," snarled Snape.

The curse was removed and Sirius curled into a ball trying to protect his body from any further ones that were to come.

"Sirius!" That was Harry, suddenly kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine," grunted Sirius, clambering to a sitting position, glaring hatefully towards his cousin. "You sure do like torturing me, don't you, Bella?" he baited. _Give me a reason and I swear I'll do it. _

He saw her lips curl. "Why you filthy little blood traitor! How dare you talk to me like that? You deserve it after the dishonour you have bestowed upon the Noble House of Black!" She raised her wand, pointing it straight at him. "TRAITOR!"

"And they called me insane," muttered Sirius, but loud enough for his outraged cousin to hear.

She screeched angrily and suddenly green light flashed from her wand, directly towards Harry.

"NO!" yelled Snape, grabbing Bellatrix by the wrist and pushing her back. "Get out of here! Potter is the Dark Lord's! Black is as well!"

For, on instinct, Sirius had grasped Harry by his robes and pushed him down, flattening his godson's head against the grass, as the killing curse shot over his head. He had known that would have been her reaction and that was what he had been waiting for. Smiling grimly, Sirius pointed his wand towards Bellatrix Lestrange's lithe form. He was calm, but content with what he was about to do. He had authorisation to do it after all, and if anyone deserved to die, it was his maniac of a cousin.

But he faltered; he wasn't a part of the Ministry anymore. Voldemort was effectively in control, he'd become even more wanted if he killed her. He'd be a fugitive, for inevitably, Bellatrix Lestrange was now on the government's side.

She was giggling, clearly having guessed what he was about to do. "Aww, little Sirius can't _kill_! Is his Gryffindor courage failing him _again_? Just like it did when he _turned down _the opportunity to save James Potter?"

Anger erupted through him and Sirius scrambled to his feet, wand thrusting forward. Green light flashed but Bellatrix danced out of the way. She was already running away, giggling madly. He made to stop her but found his way blocked by Snape; the former Potion's Professor's wand pointed directly at his eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you anymore then I already have had to, Black," spat Snape, his dark eyes flashing in the moonlight.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "I expect I have no reason to not let you go? Clearly you have shown your true colours at last, Severus! Allowing Bella to leave?"

"No," smiled Snape grimly, "I'm just trying to stop you or her from doing something stupid. The Dark Lord wants you alive, Black. Who am I to deny him what he wants?" He began to step back, sneering at him.

"How could you?" answered Harry quietly, but his voice rose with every word until he was shouting. "How could you? After everything Dumbledore has done for you!"

"You know nothing, Potter!" spat Snape.

"You killed him," stated Sirius, the dragon that had slowly been diminishing inside his chest, roared back up and he had to stop himself from not killing Snape then and there. "Didn't you? Albus is dead, by your hand." And then something clicked in his head. Dumbledore had mentioned that he had planned his death with someone... what if that someone had been Snape? "You're his confidante, aren't you?"

Snape did not answer, but merely turned away, his black robes swishing behind him.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" yelled Harry. "He killed Dumbledore! I saw it happen!"

Sirius made to grab Harry by the wrist. "No!" He was watching his old childhood enemy walk away. "He's on our side, Harry."

"No, he's not!" shouted Harry vehemently. "Didn't you hear? He _killed _–"

"I know! I know! But it was planned between them, Harry! I was there, at the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix when Dumbledore told us that he was planning his death with someone, but he wouldn't say who! I'm positive it was Snape. It only makes sense! We have no choice but to trust him!" He looked at Harry, imploring him to see sense in his logic. He had to be right, had to be. "He may appear to be on Voldemort's side, but he really isn't. Trust me on this, please!"

Harry's eyes flew over towards Snape's rapidly retreating form, his chest taking in deep breaths. He lowered his gaze and tucked his wand back inside his robes. "I guess I do have to trust you, Sirius, don't I?"

Sirius didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

They found Dumbledore's body at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, shattered and broken, in a crumpled heap. By the time they had made it back up the hill, the majority of the school had been woken by the commotion in the castle and had come to investigate, only to witness the Death Eaters fleeing.

The two Death Eaters captured had been placed within magically sealed cells within the dungeons of the castle, where two Order members stood guard. The Aurors had not been able to make it to Hogwarts, for their Voldemort-controlled Ministry had prevented them from going. Undoubtedly that had been Voldemort's plan.

Those that had been injured in the attack had been taken to the hospital wing to receive treatment for their wounds.

It had been Neville Longbottom who had discovered Dumbledore's body, nearly tripping over it in the darkness, but catching himself on time. Horrified at what he had stumbled across, Neville had gone running, informing those still inside the Castle of his demise.

Now, the entire student body, stood crowded around the body of the fallen Headmaster, tears sliding down their cheeks. The man that had been charged to protect them was dead.

Slowly, Professor McGonagall raised her wand to the heavens, gently lighting the tip of it. Sirius followed suit, with Remus at his side and Tonks. Harry was next until the whole school had their wands raised in silent respect for what Albus Dumbledore had stood and fallen for.

The world had darkened.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **A Final Goodbye - in which explanations are given and Harry and Sirius go Horcrux hunting. **To be posted on Thursday!**

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	70. A Final Goodbye

**A/N) **I bring more good news! I am currently writing chapter 73 and I can officially announce that this story will be 80 chapters in total, plus an Epilogue. It is now all planned out, I just hope I can tie everything up! Hopefully I'll do a good job of it and won't disappoint.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: **_A Final Goodbye_

**Thursday 29****th**** May 1996 – early hours of the morning**

Harry sat in front of Professor McGonagall, his face covered in muck and dirt. His Transfiguration Professor sat in Dumbledore's chair, in his former office, acting Deputy Headmistress, though Sirius had privately voiced to his godson that he thought the Ministry would quickly replace her once term ended – that's if the school governor's allowed the school to remain open; as it stood, it was unlikely to happen and the students would be sent home early.

All part of Voldemort's plan of course.

"Mr Potter," began Professor McGonagall, albeit hesitantly, as if she didn't know what to say in light of the circumstances they had found themselves in, "I need to know what happened tonight, on the tower, if you were there?"

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He could hardly believe that Dumbledore was dead. How could the greatest wizard in the world be dead? His work wasn't finished yet! There were still Horcruxes to find! "I was in Gryffindor Tower when I got a message from Sirius. He warned me not to leave the dormitory because there were Death Eaters in the Castle. He told me that he had warned the rest of the Professor's of what was happening." He was hesitant to explain how he had known where Dumbledore had been when he had died. "I have something that allows me to know where certain people are at Hogwarts. I looked at it and learnt that Professor Dumbledore was at the Astronomy Tower with Draco Malfoy." He bit his lip. "I knew that Malfoy was up-to-something, so I alerted Sirius, but it sounded like he was in the middle of a battle when I spoke to him. The Tower was waking up since the battle was right outside our Portrait Hole, I gave them the warning. Then Sirius contacted me again as he was unable to get to Professor Dumbledore, so I grabbed a cloak that I have and used it to sneak through the battle to get to the Tower.

"It was very difficult to slip through and not try to fight but other things were at stake and Sirius had asked me to. Ron, Hermione and other students in the Tower came out to help defend the school, and I managed to slip into the Tower and get up the stairs." Here Harry faltered, his own mind, for the first time since the incident only a few hours ago, turned over the event analysing exactly what had occurred up on the Tower.

"Mr Potter? Harry?" probed Professor McGonagall. "I need to know what happened tonight."

"I know," sighed Harry, practically whispering his response. He lowered his head so that his chin rested against his chest. "It's just hard... I knew it was coming! I knew Dumbledore was going to die at some point! I just didn't expect it to happen right now!"

McGonagall's face had gone a pearly white. "How did you know that? That is classified information restricted to Order members only." But then her eyes widened in alarm as her thoughts processed how Harry could have known. "Sirius –"

Harry shook his head instantly, his black hair slopping all over his forehead. "No. It wasn't him. Well, it was, but it wasn't. I overheard a meeting at Grimmauld Place, Sirius found out and well, because I was so persistent, he eventually told me for my own peace of mind. Professor Dumbledore then told me personally that he had to prepare me for something that I've got to do when he's not here – and I can't tell you what it is, Professor, but Sirius knows."

"That is one good thing that has come from this then," sighed McGonagall wearily. "I would have insisted on being told, Potter, if your guardian was not aware of what I assume, is a unique situation for you."

"Thank you, Professor," he answered.

"Now, what happened after you got to the Tower?" continued McGonagall.

"Malfoy was there and Professor Dumbledore. I was sure that he knew I was there and then the next thing I knew I was frozen to the spot. I don't know what had happened or why..."

"Wandless magic," answered his Transfiguration Professor. "Professor Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard and fully capable of performing magic without the use of a wand. It was not a skill he readily advertised but I assume, in the end, it saved your life."

"It did," Harry bit his lip. "Malfoy was desperate, he kept saying that he had to do it, that he had to kill Dumbledore, but he didn't... I think Malfoy disarmed him so that he couldn't fight back. I don't even know why Professor Dumbledore was up there for...but I heard that Malfoy had overheard Dumbledore telling you and other staff members that he was leaving the castle for a while and wanted you to patrol the corridors. Malfoy explained that he went to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor and used the Vanishing Cabinets to create a portal from Borgin and Burkes to Hogwarts so that the Death Eaters could just walk into the school. He admitted that he had used the Imperius on Madam Rosmerta and ordered her to give that cursed necklace to the next student that went into the female lavatory, and that he had given Slughorn that poisoned mead in the hope that he would give it to Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy had made so many mistakes in his bid to save his own life; it was lucky that no student had been killed, though Katie was reportedly still recovering in St Mungo's.

"Dumbledore tried to convince Malfoy to let him help him, and it looked like he was lowering his wand, but then two Death Eaters arrived. I don't know who they were, but they kept urging Malfoy to do it, and then Snape arrived. Dumbledore seemed to beg for help and then Snape just raised his wand and killed him. They fled from the Tower; the curse on me failed and I followed. That's what happened. I can't explain it in anymore detail than that."

McGonagall gave him a curt nod. "Sirius told me that you tried to stop Snape from leaving the grounds and that Sirius let him go. He wouldn't say why, can you explain for me why Sirius let the man who had killed Dumbledore go?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it is my place to say ... If he had a reason why he never really explained it to me."

He had lied to protect Sirius; whatever logic that his godfather had been operating from, he couldn't deny that Snape had stopped the other Death Eaters from hurting them. Was Snape really playing the field? Was he still loyal to the Order while staying on Voldemort's side?

"I guess," started McGonagall, "that at some point we must hope that Sirius reveals why he did so. Letting Snape go after what he did..."

Harry was silent, fiddling with his feet. "Professor, do you know why Professor Dumbledore was up on the Astronomy Tower?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, placing her hands together in the same way that Albus Dumbledore had done in the same chair so many times before. "The Headmaster informed us that he was briefly leaving the premises, only for a little while and that he would return at the point of the highest tower in the school. He asked us to patrol the corridors, I assume he knew that an attack was imminent, or possibly, planned for young Malfoy to overhear what he was up to. All of us were patrolling the various hallways; as you know we were locked in those corridors, which I must admit, was very powerful magic to break through." She held herself stiffly as if affronted that magic had beaten her for once. "Now, Potter, it is likely the school will be closed – it is not safe for you anymore. Our world has fallen; I would have you leave these premises if you were not adamant to stay for Dumbledore's funeral. I can only hope that your continued presence here will not endanger the school."

Harry shook his head, his mouth set in a determined look. "It won't. I'll leave as soon as it is over."

Because he did want to say goodbye to Dumbledore; he had left him much to do, but he felt that the Headmaster deserved his respect. And he would give it, no matter what.

* * *

It had been announced that the school would be closing the day of Dumbledore's funeral. All lessons were suspended as well as examinations – students who were to take OWLs and NEWTs would take them in a few weeks under controlled conditions at the Ministry of Magic. With the Headmaster's murder, it wasn't politically correct for the school to remain open.

Ron's arm, that had been broken during the battle, had been expertly healed by Madam Pomfrey. Bill Weasley, on the other hand, had suffered werewolf scratches to his face. Fortunately, Remus had predicted that Bill would not become a true werewolf, only display certain characteristics of a werewolf. Since Greyback had been in human form at the time, his attempted contamination of Bill had been unsuccessful, though the physical scars would never disappear, and would continue to remind the oldest Weasley child of the scars of war.

Sirius had flitted back to Grimmauld Place, but with the Fidelius Charm placed on Grimmauld Place, and its Secret Keeper now dead, everyone that had known the secret had automatically become the new keeper, which stretched the security of the charm. His childhood home was compromised and since Snape had been in on the secret, he could lead Death Eaters to the hideout, so the Order had to regroup at a more secure location, but that had yet to be set up. All the research Sirius had been working on in regards to the Horcrux hunt, he had personally collected from the house, picking up various books along the way and a map of Britain. He had not forgotten about the Horcrux that he thought was hidden in the Room of Requirement, but he had not had the time to go back there. He and Harry planned to return there after the funeral where they hoped they would find it.

They had also snuck into the former Headmaster's Office and retrieved the sword of Gryffindor. Though they had a supply of Basilisk fangs, Sirius figured that having another object capable of destroying Horcruxes would be an excellent idea. They had enough fangs, but one could never be too over-prepared, especially for the task that had been bequeathed to them. Sirius would be responsible for the fangs while Harry would carry the sword. He had earned it after all, especially after what he had done in the Chamber of Secrets three years ago, though Sirius would keep it on him at all times until Harry was able to leave Hogwarts.

The two Death Eaters captured during the battle had been sent to Azkaban, with Fenrir getting a life sentence for mauling someone of 'noble and pure-blood', however since Voldemort was in charge of the Ministry, it would only be a matter of time before all imprisoned followers would be released. Bit by bit everything was falling into place.

On the 5th June, the sun rose above the mountains, baking the school grounds with an intense heat ray. People from the Ministry had arrived overnight – including the Death Eater controlled Minister of Magic – as well as the Aurors. This caused complications for Sirius as just a few days after Dumbledore's death, an arrest warrant had gone out for him, thereby causing him problems in being able to pay his last respects to Albus Dumbledore.

He had considered pulling Harry out of Hogwarts since his own position was tenuous, but Kingsley – on the order of the Minister – had already questioned Harry and been told that he did not know where his godfather was. Harry would be safe for a few more days, but that didn't stop Sirius from worrying about his godson's safety at the funeral, especially since more than half of the attendees were on Voldemort's side.

Thankfully, Harry had lent him his Invisibility Cloak so that Sirius could be there to pay his final respects. Being wanted by the Ministry on a trumped-up charge was not fun, especially since it reminded him of the year on the run he'd had a few years ago, just after he had escaped from Azkaban.

The students would be returning home an hour after the funeral, though Harry would be staying. For the sake for their plan to work they had enlisted the help of one of the members of the Order to masquerade as Harry on the Hogwart's Express, using Polyjuice Potion. It was risky but a necessary one, especially if it allowed Harry to escape from any waiting ambush that might await him once he was away from the safety of the school.

Just after breakfast, Sirius stood outside the tomb that was to be the final resting place for Albus Dumbledore, waiting for the rest of the school to arrive. Hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, he had situated himself far enough away from the proceedings that no one should stumble across him.

Gryffindor students were some of the first to arrive, headed by Professor McGonagall. Sirius noticed Harry was holding hands with Ginny and that Ron and Hermione were also doing the same. Once the remaining students were seated, honourable members of the Wizarding Community were seated, followed by acquaintances of the former Headmaster: the Weasley family notably among them.

To Sirius' surprise, his cousin Andromeda turned up by the side of her daughter, Tonks. Ted was nowhere to be seen. Everyone knew what Voldemort's plans were likely to be: it was probably better that Ted stay in the safe house that Dumbledore had set up for them. _People like Hermione and Ted are in danger now, more so then they ever were before. How long will it be before Voldemort – or his lackeys at the Ministry – have it declared that Muggle-borns are the scum of the earth? _He didn't think it would be that long before an announcement of that type was made. Voldemort was consolidating his control quite quickly – he was just waiting for the opportune moment to grab Harry, and while he stayed within Hogwarts, he would not be able to do so. By putting out for Sirius' arrest, Sirius was certain that Voldemort hoped that he would play into his hands and Harry would come running.

Fortunately, Sirius Black was a lot smarter then he looked – or acted – and he would not allow himself to fall into the Dark Lord's hands again.

In the shadows of the forest, Sirius saw, stood the centaurs, watching with interest the proceedings. They dared not go any closer. The merpeople, close to the surface of the lake, were singing, though to many there, they would not be able to discern the words.

And then the funeral started as Hagrid carried the body of Albus Dumbledore, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars. It was as if everyone in the vicinity was crying, though Sirius was sure that some of the guests were putting it on, just for show. Hagrid placed the body of Dumbledore on the table that stood in the centre of the lawn.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes now stood in front of Dumbledore's body. Sirius shuffled forward, being careful to keep the cloak draped about him, but everyone's eyes were upon the little man, speaking about the life of Albus Dumbledore; of his achievements and some of his more publicly-known failures, but always returning to the fact that the Headmaster had always retaining his 'nobility of spirit'.

The man droned on for at least fifteen minutes, bowed and then returned to the only unoccupied seat in the grounds. Sirius waited – for he had been to a Wizarding funeral before and knew what to expect – but that didn't mean it didn't surprise one when it happened.

Bright, white flames erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. A few people jumped out of their seats, clearly not expecting that. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, which now encased the body of Albus Dumbledore.

A shower of arrows flew into the air from the Centaurs, their tribute to a man that had helped fight for their rights. Sirius watched them sink back into the shadows from whence they had come; the merpeople who had briefly risen above the water to listen to the funeral director, sank back below the surface of the green lake, lost from view.

Sirius saw Harry glance at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry had already told him that he and Ginny wouldn't be able to remain together, not while he still had Horcruxes to find. He had already decided to tell her, but Sirius had advised him to wait, for undoubtedly, they would be living with the Weasley family for a few weeks before they made their move. They may as well use the time they could to be together, just in case it was the last they would ever have with one another.

Watching from his place underneath the cloak, Sirius waited till everyone had left and returned to the castle. Searching round to ensure that no one was keeping an eye out for him, Sirius threw off the Invisibility Cloak, tugged it inside his robes and transformed into Padfoot, skirting the school grounds and heading quickly back up to the main entrance where he hoped Harry would be waiting for him in the relative safety of the Headmistress's office.

* * *

"So, is that what you were doing that night?" questioned Harry. "Looking for the Horcrux in the Room of Requirement?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup, and instead I stumbled across Malfoy and his box of hidden Death Eaters. Any thought of finding the Horcrux fled from my mind at that point." He leaned back against the desk, arms folded across his chest. "I could have gone and looked this past week, but keeping a low profile has prevented me from doing that. With everyone leaving we have the run of the school and – with any luck – should stumble across the cup or the diadem. I've already sneaked into the Ravenclaw Common Room to look at what the diadem is rumoured to look like, so I have a rough idea of what I'm looking for."

"But there is still the chance that a Horcrux isn't hidden in the room?" continued Harry.

"There is that, but I don't think we have anything to worry about. If Voldemort has hidden something here, it's likely it is located in the Room of Requirement. Only possible place it could be and I've combed this school from head to foot over the last few months, of course, completely overlooking the one place that it could possibly be. If I hadn't been distracted by Malfoy and Bellatrix the other night, I probably would have found it."

They waited another thirty minutes before they sneaked out of the office; McGonagall having promised Sirius that she would keep any Professors away from the seventh floor corridor. Harry clutched his Invisibility Cloak to his chest, ready to unravel it at the smallest hint of trouble. He disliked the thought that there was a fake him on the train, but Kingsley had warned them – at his own personal risk – that an attack at Kings Cross Station was likely. Better for Harry to not be on the train and be at the one place where they didn't expect him to stay longer than necessary.

Quietly, but quickly as possible, Sirius and Harry made their way to the seventh room corridor, stopping in front of the slab of wall where the Room of Requirement was located. They had already rehearsed what they were both to think when outside the room: _I need the place where everything is hidden. _They repeated that three times and when they stopped pacing and had opened their eyes, a door stood in front of them.

Sharing grins, Sirius moved forward and pushed open the door, stepping into the same room he had been in one week ago.

Harry's mouth fell open in astonishment. "How are we supposed to find a Horcrux in this?"

"Split up and look at every object, that's all we can do." He pulled from his robes a piece of ripped parchment. "This is what you are looking for, for the diadem." On the parchment Sirius had drawn a rough sketch of what the diadem looked like. It looked old, and a note in Sirius' handwriting described it as probably being discoloured, with the words: WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE. "It should be easy to find, but since we don't know which Horcrux is here, look for both."

"Right," nodded Harry, taking the parchment and started to walk up on aisle, his eyes running over all the objects in the room. He could remember what the cup looked like; he didn't need a visual aid for that.

He walked down aisle after aisle, searching. He was starting to fill with hopelessness when he started up another aisle where his eyes fell on the Vanishing Cabinet that Malfoy had utilised in getting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He took to the left and then abruptly stopped, his heart pumping hard in his chest. On the floor – of all places – next to dusty crate that held a chipped bust was a tiara, thoroughly discoloured but he could just make out the words etched onto it. He sprinted towards it, sliding to his knees when he reached it, taking in deep, unbelievable breaths.

Was this it? Was it really the Horcrux?

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" he yelled. "I THINK I'VE FOUND IT!"

Thirty seconds later Sirius came running, stopping beside his godson, his own eyes staring at the dusty tiara on the chequered floor.

"I don't believe it," whispered Sirius.

"Is it what we're looking for?" asked Harry, reaching forward one hand to grasp the tiara and lifted it up. He turned it over in his hands: he could just hear the sounds of a hoarse voice whispering and he slammed it down onto the floor, scrambling away from it. Something had pulled at his mind, started to whisper doubts into his mind, just like what had happened with Dumbledore and the locket.

"Harry, get the sword," instructed Sirius.

Harry slipped off the backpack he wore, which Sirius had cast an Extension Charm on. He unzipped it and put his hand in to it, all the way to his shoulder and then pulled out from its depths the sword of Gryffindor. They had placed it in the bag that morning. Clutching it by its hilt, Harry stared down at the diadem that lay on the floor, silent, but deadly; Harry was all too aware that the tiara held a piece of Voldemort's fragile and cracked soul.

"Okay, Harry," said Sirius gruffly. "Get this over with."

Harry swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, getting to his feet and raising the sword, past his shoulders. He could hear faint words echoing in his head, but he gritted his teeth, ignoring the words that whispered and would torment him if he allowed them to get to him. With enormous effort, and with Sirius taking a step back, Harry brought the sword down, hard, shattering the diadem in half.

Smoke erupted from the two halves, vibrating madly, cracking along the two pieces and then crumbled into more pieces. He was sure that he heard a faint scream coming from the shattered remains of the diadem.

Taking a deep breath, Harry fell to the ground, the sword clattering from his fingers. They had done it; another Horcrux down with only two more to go.

"Just two more, Harry, two more and then you can finish this," Sirius seemed to echo Harry's own words.

It was a long while before both Harry and Sirius left Hogwarts grounds and headed towards the safe-haven they had selected to stay in. As he left the school, Harry had the ominous feeling that this would be the last time he would see Hogwarts in all its majesty. He wondered, with the war getting to new heights, whether the ancient school would survive, preserved like it had been for centuries. He hoped it would, for Harry Potter wanted to return to the school, but for now he was on the run, in a Voldemort-controlled world.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **A Safe Haven - _Harry and Sirius make plans to continue with their Horcrux hunt, Voldemort takes complete control and Neville finds that he can be useful to Harry Potter. _**To be posted Monday. **

Apologies there won't be a preview for the next chapter. I'd rather not spoil much of it, we've probably got to the point where previews might be difficult to post as we come closer to the end of this fic. :)

Until next time,

the-writer1988


	71. A Safe Haven

**A/N) I'm still writing! Oh yes! Writing chapter 74 as I type! And things are heating up! Hopefully will be writing chapter 76 by the time I post the next one. I am really excited about finishing this story. This chapter is more about setting up the last act, putting things into place that need to be there for later on. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One: **_A Safe Haven _

Within a week Voldemort's control of the Wizarding World was obsolete. The Ministry had been rebuilt with the majority of Voldemort's Death Eaters in positions of power, however a few Order members had managed to retain their jobs – Arthur Weasley for one, though his job had significantly changed. He hated it because he was now ordered to inform his superior whenever he was going on a house call to a Muggle neighbourhood where he would sort out the disturbance, only for then for Death Eaters to turn up and proceed to torture the Muggle before finally wiping their memories of the incidents. Sick and twisted the practice was but since the shattered Order of the Phoenix needed as many spies within the Ministry, Arthur put up with it, hoping against hope that the new practice wouldn't become customary for years.

Since the destruction of the Burrow at Christmas, Dumbledore had advised the Weasley's not to rebuild and they had lived out of Grimmauld Place, however with its security compromised – and being the only one who knew the ward keys – Sirius had succeeded in convincing his cousin Andromeda Tonks to take in the Weasley family. Sirius and Arthur remained the only two wizards in the household to know the ward key, everyone else were not entitled to it and were kept inside for their safety.

It was here that Harry, Sirius and Hermione had come for the summer holidays, though at some point, Harry and Sirius were planning on leaving to carry on with their search for the Horcruxes. Harry was well aware that Ron and Hermione were making plans to accompany him. He didn't like that one bit; he hated the thought that he was putting his friends in danger, and he found himself beginning to wonder how he could convince his two best friends to stay behind.

It became apparent, a week after Dumbledore's funeral, that all the Muggle-borns in the Wizarding world were no longer safe. A nation-wide call was put out for them, requiring them to present themselves to the Ministry of Magic: the aim was to discriminate against them and have them imprisoned in Azkaban for the crime of stealing another person's magic. It was all rubbish of course, but that didn't stop Voldemort's Ministers from implanting the policy.

Sirius remained the most wanted wizard by the Ministry while Kingsley kept them informed that if Harry did not return to Hogwarts, he would become hunted, for now, they were leaving him alone, perhaps to allow him to get complacent.

Voldemort was still hoping that Sirius would fall into a trap, but he kept to the house as much as possible, not matter how much he hated it. When they eventually went properly on the run, Sirius would be the only one able to do magic, as any underage magic performed by either Harry, Ron or Hermione would be traceable by the Ministry. Hermione would be seventeen in September – meaning that once she turned that age, she too, would be able to perform magic outside of school. Sirius had already explained this to Harry and Ron but had given his permission to use magic if they absolutely had to, and that only applied when they were attacked. They all hoped that they could avoid this as much as possible.

As promised by the Ministry all students that had been unable to take their OWL exams due to the schools early closure were required to attend the Ministry of Magic to take them. Ron was the only one of the trio who could go – Sirius would not risk Harry's safety by letting him step inside it. Fred and George, on the insistence of their mother, ordered them to take their NEWTs, so in the middle of June, the three Weasley boys spent a lot of time studying and going to the Ministry with Mr Weasley to escort them.

Ron didn't see the point considering he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, but since his mother was not to know that, he had to. She knew enough to guess that Harry would not be returning or Hermione due to her being a Muggle-born and since she hadn't presented herself to be questioned by the Ministry she too was now sought by the Ministry.

It was too dangerous for Hermione to go and she itched to take the exams. Kingsley, who was still in risky contact with Sirius, promised Hermione that she would be able to take her exams when this was all over.

As predicted, all Death Eaters imprisoned within Azkaban were freed, fully-pardoned from their crimes. This now meant that Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Barty Crouch Junior and Avril Leverg were all able to return to Voldemort's side.

The Wizarding World was slowly falling into a darkened abyss, the light fighting desperately to keep it afloat.

* * *

**Monday 30****th**** June 1996**

He had been putting this off for weeks and on the advice of Arthur, but Sirius felt that he could not keep it from Molly any longer. Arthur already understood that his youngest son would be accompanying Sirius and Harry on whatever they needed to, and he had made it plain he didn't like it, but he also knew that whatever it was, Dumbledore had wanted Hermione and Ron involved. He was far more reasonable then this wife which was why he kept it secret from Molly, but the days were ticking downwards to the time when they would soon have to depart from the save haven that Andromeda Black had so graciously allowed them to share.

She had to know that Ron was not intending on going back to school. Sirius made sure that Harry and the others were safe upstairs and had used a charm to stop any sound from leaking up to them; he was certain Molly would let rip at him once he told her.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius stepped into the living room where Andromeda, her husband Ted and Molly were sitting. "'Dromeda, I need a word with Molly, would you mind?"

Andromeda gave him a small smile. "What are you up to, Sirius?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

"I know that look, you're up to something," she insisted, grasping him by the shoulders. "I presume that what you need to say, Molly won't be pleased?" she whispered this in his ear.

A guilty look fleetingly spread across his face. "Unfortunately."

Andromeda gently chuckled. "I'll get the ear-muffs ready," she winked.

He waited till he was sure that his cousin and her husband were safely in the kitchen, raised his wand and cast a silencing charm against the door, hoping that Molly's yells would be rebuffed by the strength of the charm he had placed.

Molly was looking at him wearily, putting down the knitting she had been doing, on her lap. "What is it?"

"You may have noticed that Harry and I – and to an extent Ron and Hermione – are up to something. It's hard not to notice that we are being very secretive." They had been planning their next step, trying to figure out where the Hufflepuff Cup could possibly be, and working out the best place to Apparate too when they eventually left. Sirius had spent time performing reconnaissance at the places they had selected to travel to in the wild, just to make sure they remained barren and isolated.

"I had noticed," Molly's voice hardened instantly. She knew where this was going judging by the tone in her voice. "I absolutely forbid it. Ron is not going with you. He will return to Hogwarts. If we could pass Hermione off as a half-blood she would be as well. Harry is your responsibility but you do not have the moral right to pull my child out of school. Ron is not even of age!"

"It is not my choice, Molly. If I could I would send Harry far away from here, but he is too important to our world to do that. Voldemort is moving; you know as well as I do of what role Harry has to play. Dumbledore told us things that would help us, and Harry shared it with your son and Hermione." He kept his voice level, trying not to let the brick wall that Molly had instantly put up, put him off. Ron would follow Harry whether his mother liked it or not; she would just make it very difficult for him to pull it off. "Dumbledore asked me to train Harry, Ron and Hermione. For nearly a year I have been training them to fight, they are all adequately prepared to stand their own. They may not be of age but they all know what they are getting themselves into and have displayed sufficient skill that proves that they can survive out there. I know you want your family to be safe, especially after what happened to Percy at the Ministry, but Harry needs Ron and Hermione, and the Wizarding World needs Harry."

Molly pursed her lips together into a thin line, her eyebrows falling into a menacing glare that she shot towards Sirius, making him feel like that she was physically stabbing him with a knife. "I said no. Harry, I have no responsibility over, but Ron is my son. I will not allow him to become a pawn in this game of whatever you are playing. Hermione is as well. I will protect them both. I will not stop you from taking Harry, but I'm telling you now, Sirius, that I will not let you take my son _or _Hermione on some foolhardy quest!"

Sirius bowed his head, keeping his temper in check. "It is not a foolhardy quest." He ran his hands through his long, dark hair that he had allowed to grow just past his shoulders, - _it needs to be cut soon –_ and leant forward, elbows on his knees and stared beseechingly at Mrs Weasley. "We are nearly there in this quest. Dumbledore was helping us. It is just the matter of finding something and then we'll be back."

Strictly that was a lie because Sirius had no idea what he was planning on doing after they had located and destroyed the cup. They would still have the snake to get to but the only way they'd be able to do that was to get to Voldemort. Molly didn't need to know that though. He could at least attempt to waylay her fears.

Her lips were continuing to thin. Molly was just like him: stubborn. Neither of them would budge. He didn't like the idea of Harry going on this quest either and he disliked it even more that Ron and Hermione were involved but they required all the help they could. He could recognise that he had lost the battle for now.

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Molly, her voice lighter but no less friendly.

Sirius frowned. "It could be a spur of the moment thing. I like to believe that we would be here until August, but from what Arthur has informed us the Ministry is stepping up its search for me and they will soon come to the conclusion that you know me well: their attention could still turn towards you. I will not endanger your family even more by protecting Harry and me; if Arthur brings word that they suspect him of harbouring me then Harry and I will leave."

Molly stood from her chair, staring down at Sirius. "Then I'll just have to make sure that you are adequately fed until that day, won't I?"

Sirius didn't bother to argue. No matter what happened, Ron and Hermione would leave with them; he just had to figure out how he could slip them out under Molly's nose.

_Arthur understands. _For the elder Weasley did. He had told him that he knew that they had something important to do and that his son was involved. He had already given his permission, yet that was something Molly Weasley would never find out. He watched as Molly left the front room and Sirius sat back, resting his head back against the chair.

_What am I going to do? She'll be watching for me now. _He had to have a plan, and if there was one thing that Sirius Black was good at, was creating dastardly plans that fooled anyone. It seemed that his days as a prankster could still come in useful.

* * *

"Well, that went well," said Sirius as he walked into the bedroom that Harry was sharing with Ron and Hermione. He caught Ron's eye. "I intimated to your mother that you and Hermione would be leaving with Harry and I – she didn't take it well. I know she'll keen an eye on me, so we need a plan –"

"Or," Harry interrupted, "they stay here and it is just Sirius and I that goes out and finds the cup."

Hermione shook her immediately. "No, that is not an option, Harry. We are coming with you whether you like it or not. We may be underage but I can't go back to Hogwarts because of my blood, I may as well do something useful. Both Ron and I have been trained for this, without us, you could fail, especially if something happens to Sirius."

Harry's green eyes swung towards Sirius. "You better not let anything happen to you."

Sirius grinned merrily. "I will try to survive, Harry, but we are all in danger. I'm the closest thing you have, that makes me a big target in Voldemort's eyes." His eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that with Molly?"

"Wha –?"

"Of course!" Sirius slapped himself on the head. "That is one very good reason right there why Ron can't go back to Hogwarts! The same reason can apply to Ginny as well, though it is possible she may be in less danger then Ron because Voldemort might not know of the closeness between you two."

"Voldemort will target the people close to me, just to get me to come running?" asked Harry, sure that was the answer. Ron fit that category, as did Sirius, Hermione, Ginny and by extension, Remus Lupin. "Sirius? What about the Dursleys?"

"What about them?" Sirius was obviously confused. Harry hadn't seen them since the summer of 1993, just after he had blown up his Aunt Marge. Harry had never returned to the house to collect the meagre possessions that he had been allowed to own; Sirius and Remus had gone to collect them for him and inform them that Harry would no longer be living with them.

"Well," began Harry slowly, "they're blood relatives of mine, through my mother, right? What if Voldemort knows this or realises it? What if he decides to attack them to get to me? I know they didn't treat me that well, but they gave me a home when they could have put me in an orphanage." He could hardly believe was about to say this. "I don't want anything happening to them."

Sirius allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. "I'd already thought of that a while ago. Dumbledore went to see them after the Burrow was attacked and moved them to a safe house. It took some persuasion, I was told, but they agreed to move. As far as I am aware they have been hidden for the last six months. Only I remain who knows where they are. Dumbledore did to but he told me so that when this is over they can return to a normal life. I plan to tell Remus their location just in case something happens to me, otherwise your Aunt, Uncle and cousin will not be able to come out of hiding ever."

Hermione frowned. "So if no one is told where they are and the Secret Keeper dies then no one will ever be able to find the Dursleys?"

Sirius nodded. "That about sums it up. Dumbledore placed them under the protection of the Fidelius Charm. He informed me of their location so that when he died I've automatically become their Secret Keeper, much like I am here though this is a slightly different spell keeping this house hidden from the wrong people. You're less secure here though as having ward keys is not the same as being placed under a protective charm. If the Death Eaters find this place all they need to do is work out the correct ward key and then they can enter the house – they don't necessarily need Arthur or I to find out what it is."

"So, why didn't my parents have a ward key as well as the Fidelius?"

"Because Harry, it wouldn't have made any difference. Voldemort would have still found your family easily. He wouldn't have needed to dismantle the wards if he knew where you were hidden. The two spells can counteract one another," explained Sirius.

"Oh."

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder. "I still regret it, you know? Not being your parents Secret Keeper. Voldemort would have caught up with me eventually, but I would never have broken and told him your location. If I hadn't been so stupid and thought I could trust Peter, I would have been your Keeper and James and Lily would still be alive." He sighed heavily. "I will always have that on my conscience. I hope by protecting you that I can make up for that disastrous mistake I made all those years ago."

Harry looked at his godfather, seeing the pain in Sirius' eyes. "I hope you know that I don't blame you for that. Wormtail was your friend, you had no reason to suspect him of being a Death Eater and you were close, just like friends are meant to be, and trusted one another to put your life in his hands. I can't blame you for what happened to my mum and dad. I never will so you should stop blaming yourself."

Hermione took up the tirade. "If you want someone to blame, blame Voldemort, because if he hadn't heard the Prophecy, would he have tried to kill James, Lily and Harry?"

"No," replied Sirius quietly, bowing his head. "I don't think he would have done. It was just an excuse he used to target them properly. Sure, James and Lily defied him, so did I, but the Prophecy was the ultimate thing that spurred him into action to really go after them. Without it, they might have survived longer."

"Just don't blame yourself," said Harry adamantly. "It's not your fault. Hermione is right. It's Voldemort."

Sirius' lips twitched upwards slightly. "If you say so."

Ron cleared his throat. "Back to the original discussion, we'll have to plan how Hermione and I can slip out right under mum's nose. Be on the guard for her asking for our wands and locking our doors at night."

"She'd really do that, even to me when I'm not her daughter?" said Hermione, shocked.

Ron nodded. "She would."

"Don't worry," said Sirius, "I've got a plan worked out." He grinned mischievously. "I think it is time for Padfoot to form an alliance with the Weasley twins, don't you?"

* * *

**Sunday 6****th**** July 1996**

A few days later Sirius took a risky journey. He felt that when Ginny returned to Hogwarts for the new term (undoubtedly, Molly would ensure her daughter continued with her education), that they needed a spy within their midst at the school, however, due to Ginny's closeness to Harry, Sirius figured that she would be too obvious a candidate, so he had decided to go to the ancestral home of the Longbottom family.

His decision to trust Neville felt like the right one, but Harry had always spoken highly of him, despite the faults the boy had inherited from his mother, Alice. They needed someone to willingly be in easy contact at Hogwarts, someone who was not directly connected to Harry. When he had asked about the other boys in Harry's year, he had learnt that Dean Thomas was a Muggle-born and that Seamus Finnigan was a half-blood.

Unfortunately they needed someone of purer blood who would be able to remain at Hogwarts. Sirius was certain that things were going to change at Hogwarts the following year and they needed someone who would not be hurt as much as other students would be. Neville was pure enough that they might just spare him from any unjust punishments that might be dealt out to rule-breakers.

Apparating to the outskirts of Mould-on-the-Wold, Sirius donned Harry's Invisibility Cloak and began to trudge up the main street of the small Wizarding community. He walked for a few minutes, eventually stopping outside a three-storey house that was decorated with various flowers hanging from each window. The garden was tidy and clean and the path shone in the moonlight.

He unclipped the front gate and walked up the path. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was watching, he threw the cloak off, bundling it into his robes before raising his fist and rapping on the front door. He grew worried as it seemed to take forever for someone to answer and he clutched his hand in his pocket, kept tightly around his wand, ready to pull out at a moment's notice.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Augusta Longbottom stood there, grumbling with a lantern in hand and her wand in the other.

"Oh, it's you," she said, recognising Sirius, glancing up and down the street before moving aside to allow him to enter the hallway. "I'm glad you notified me in advance you were coming, otherwise I'd have opened the door with curses blazing!"

"I thought considering you have been a target of Death Eaters before that it would be prudent to not turn up uninvited," answered Sirius. "I can't be here long, the only reason I am is because I need to talk to Neville. I need to ask a favour of him, and I know it is uncalled of for me to do that, but I think he is the only one I can trust with this."

Augusta narrowed her eyes at him. "What about Harry Potter, surely he would be the one you would trust?"

"Naturally, however Harry is not in the position to help me, whereas Neville will be," he replied truthfully. There was no point in lying. "Harry won't be returning to Hogwarts. It's too dangerous for him. I hope that Neville will be, even though things might get worse for those who resist against Voldemort."

"My grandson has already discussed this with me. He wishes to return, but I understand that there will be new legislation being put forward that all young witches and wizards are to attend Hogwarts – they no longer have a choice. Neville will return and I'm sure," she sniffed haughtily, "live up to the family name. He is already talking of rebelling against the new system without even knowing what it entails; it is something that I am proud of. A true Longbottom and Gryffindor!"

Augusta led the way up the staircase, holding onto the banister for support. She stopped on the second floor and pointed down the hallway to a door on the far left. "Neville's room is there. He should still be awake."

"Thank you," nodded Sirius, putting forth his hand to shake hers. "I will leave as soon as I'm done here."

Augusta gave him a cod nod and started up to the third floor leaving Sirius alone to stand on the plush, red carpet that lined the hallway. Slowly, he began to walk towards the bedroom of Neville Longbottom.

* * *

The last thing Neville had expected was Sirius Black to walk into his room. At first he had thought the man had been a Death Eater and had drawn forth his wand before his brain caught up with his eyes. Sirius was holding up his hands to signal that he was unarmed.

"I just need a word," was what he said. "Your grandmother let me in, I'm not sure if she told you I was coming?"

The question seemed to hang in the air and Neville decided to answer it. "She didn't..." He was confused as to why the former Azkaban escapee was standing in his bedroom.

"I thought as much," shrugged Sirius. "Neville, I need to ask a favour of you, but it will be dangerous, and it is something that Harry can't do," he added before the young Gryffindor could suggest that.

_What could I do to help him? I'm not very good at magic... _Neville seemed to stumble in his reply. "I don't know how ... I could help?"

Sirius reached into his pocket and draw-forth a mirror. "You can help me a lot if you agree to be our spy in Hogwarts."

Neville was stunned. _He wants me to be what? _"Your ... what?"

Sirius smiled at the young boy. "Hogwarts is changing, I'm sure you've heard the rumours. Next year Death Eaters are likely to be common place around the school, but we need someone willing to defy them to keep in touch with us to keep up up-to-date. The reason I'm asking is that you are the only other person who I would trust with this, other than Harry, and my godson is not returning to Hogwarts next year. It is imperative that we have a spy there, preferably a student, and one who is not obvious. Ginny is out of the question – she is too close to Harry and is a suspect already. You, on the other-hand, a pure-blood wizard, an acquaintance of Harry Potter, but not considered close to him, is perfect for this."

"Why do you need a spy? Can't any of the Professors do it?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, they can't. It's too dangerous and they are already at risk of being replaced. The reason we need a spy is that at some point we are going to have to come back to Hogwarts and we may need to plan it in advance. Having someone inside the castle will help us a lot."

"And I'm insignificant enough to Harry that they wouldn't suspect me?" Oddly enough, Neville did not feel insulted by that. He knew that Harry's real friends were Ron and Hermione; he was just a bumbling student who just happened to share a dormitory with him. But was he brave enough to do what Sirius Black asked? Could he do it and hold his nerve? _I think I can. _

"How would I keep in contact with you?" he questioned.

Sirius held up the mirror he had pulled from his pocket. "This is a two-way mirror. It has a twin which is currently in Harry's possession. This mirror is my own; Harry's originally belonged to his father. All you have to do is say 'James Potter' into the mirror and then Harry or I will answer if we are able to."

Neville's eyebrows crinkled upwards. "Why 'James Potter'?"

"It's keyed to Harry's father. Only he would have been able to change the settings that would allow the mirror to answer to a variety of names. Unfortunately, James died before he could do that, so you have to say his name to reach the other mirror. It's a safety measure that James and I decided upon when we created them," explained the Auror.

Neville took the mirror from Sirius and gently inspected it, running his fingers over the mirror and cocking his head to the side as his eyes took in its detail. Glancing up, he placed the mirror in his lap and looked Sirius full in the eye, fully aware that one of his old Professors wanted his aid. He had already made up his mind; after all, hadn't he already been thinking about rebelling when he had first heard of the muted changes that were to be implemented at Hogwarts?

"I'll do it!" he vowed.

"Thank you, Neville," said Sirius. He held out his hand and the young wizard shook it, sealing the deal. "And you'll keep us up-to-date on any new developments? Keep it with you at all times, we cannot have it being discovered by the wrong people. Oh, and I've already programmed the mirror so that if we need to talk to you, we can call it by your name and not mine."

Neville nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be careful. I promise." He watched, in the dimming light of his room, as Sirius Black left.

Moments later he heard the front door open and close. Scrambling towards his window, Neville pulled the curtains open and peered out into the night. He could just see a figure walking down his garden path and then, as if he hadn't been there, Sirius Black disappeared into the night, leaving the young Longbottom to contemplate the task that he had been set.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Coming next: **Revelations - in which Arthur brings bad news, Harry and Ginny have a heart to heart, and the search for the Cup begins... **To be posted on Thursday.**

**Until next time,**

**the-writer1988**


	72. Revelations

**A/N) **Here is the next chapter. I hope its enjoyable.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: **_Revelations _

**August 1996**

The weeks passed quickly and the month of August came round quickly. Harry's sixteenth birthday passed with little celebration, though Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks prepared a large chocolate cake for him. Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin briefly arrived for a few hours that evening to pass on pieces of information to Sirius which Harry was not privy to. His godfather had taken that opportunity to reveal the location of the Dursley's to the werewolf, who promised to pass that information onto Minerva McGonagall so that he had a back-up if something happened to both him and Sirius.

As Ron had predicted, a few days after their conversation in July, Molly had confiscated Ron and Hermione's wands and every night she placed a locking charm on the door to their bedrooms, keyed to her so that if anyone broke through it she would be aware of it and stop them from slipping off. This frustrated both of them as they felt Molly was going too far, however Sirius found himself sympathising with her. If he could have done he would not be preparing to lead Harry into danger, unfortunately it was fate. Harry was the only one who could do something about Voldemort.

Molly's preparations to prevent Ron and Hermione from leaving with Harry and Sirius caused the Auror a headache. She was constantly looking over his shoulder and doing her best to keep them away from him, however Andromeda seemed to be on Sirius' side and found ways to distract Molly long enough so that he could at least get messages to them. Molly had also separated Ron and Hermione into different rooms.

The safe-house that the Tonks family lived in was quite a large one and did have more bedrooms then was required of the – at first – two occupants. Somehow Dumbledore must have foreseen the Weasley's need of it when he had died as he must have understood how unsecure Grimmauld Place would become.

It was on the first Monday in August that the final shoe fell.

* * *

**Monday 4****th**** August 1996**

"I bring bad news," said Arthur Weasley as he collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table, placing his briefcase on the floor beside him. He glanced around at the concerned faces that all stared at him. It was lunch time after all – and Arthur never came home this early from work. "I'm here at great personal risk because I had to warn you, Sirius. The Ministry suspects that we are harbouring you – and to an extent Harry – wherever we are hiding. I'm going to have to bring a Ministry official here – much as I loathe the idea, it will be the only way to get them off our backs for a while. You need to get out of here by tonight. I've been instructed to bring the official here after work today which is the only reason why I am here. Kingsley is attempting to cover for me at the Ministry so I can't stay long."

Sirius was already on his feet, forgetting the meal that he had been eating. "We'll be gone by the time you return. I appreciate you warning us."

"I couldn't send you a letter, it would have been intercepted. I only know what I do because Kingsley tipped me off. I'm on my way to a house-call I need to make otherwise I don't think I would have been able to get away. Hermione also needs to leave; if they find her here they'll haul her in for questioning – she hasn't presented herself to the Ministry yet and her name is down on the lists. They'll convict her of stealing magic and sentence her to Azkaban. All three of you need to be gone."

"Thank you, Arthur," said Sirius.

"The least I could do," he answered, getting to his feet and picking up his briefcase once more. He made his way towards the door, briefly looked over his shoulder and locked gazes with Harry. "Good luck, Harry."

Harry went red. "Thank you, Mr Weasley," he replied politely. There was so much expectation on him that it weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Molly leaned forward, concern on her features, but her eyes were flicking between Sirius and Ron and Hermione who, it appeared to Harry, were exchanging messages through their eyes. "Finish your dinner, dear, I expect, if you really have to go, that you need to leave on a full stomach. I doubt you'll be getting any good meals in the meantime." Here she glared at Sirius who promptly ignored her.

_It's not exactly Harry's fault that we have to leave and could struggle for food. It's Voldemort, but no, Molly seems to think it is my fault. _Once he was done with his own meal, Sirius left the table, knowing that they had to hurry to leave before Arthur returned home again. The trouble was, was how could they get Ron out? Hermione had a bona-fide excuse, but Ron did not.

He would have to act, and fast if his hastily constructed plan was to work.

Unbeknownst to Molly, the wands she thought were Ron and Hermione's were in fact fakes. The real ones were hidden in Sirius' robes at all times, he having swapped them with two of Fred and George's fake wands, a week after Molly had confiscated them. So far, she hadn't cottoned on to the swap.

_Let it hold just for a few more hours... _he thought desperately.

* * *

Harry had not thought they would have had to leave that quickly. He had assumed he would have had a warning of at least a few days, not of just a few hours. He unpacked his backpack, setting out everything that he needed on his bed covers, going through it all, mentally checking it off on the list he had formed inside his head. The bag had been packed for weeks, ready to be grabbed at a moment's notice; however Harry had to be sure that he had everything.

Books, maps, the two-way mirror, his wand, his Invisibility Cloak, all were there. The list he and Sirius had been keeping of possible locations for the Hufflepuff Cup was safely in Sirius' possession, and Harry knew that the second two-way mirror was in the keeping of Neville Longbottom. He had every item he required for his journey. Sirius had been handling the tents, food and water supplies, as well as figuring out how to smuggle out Hermione and Ron. Their untimely departure would make that a lot more difficult.

A knock on his door alerted him to someone standing outside of it. Wary that it would be Molly Weasley, Harry moved forward and opened the door slightly before pulling it wide open when he saw that it was Ginny standing there, her pretty face forlorn and her red hair tied up in a pony tail, rather than about her shoulders as he preferred it.

"Ginny, come in," he said, stepping aside so that she could enter. Their relationship had blossomed ever since they had got together in March. Nearly five months they had managed before Harry had, had to leave for his quest. Ginny had understood this and told him that she would wait for him. Every moment they could have had, they had taken every opportunity: after all, who knew when they would be able to see one another again? One of them might not survive but Harry fervently prayed that Ginny would be a survivor of the war and not a casualty, like her older Percy had been. Percy's death had ripped a hole within the Weasley family, each sibling vowing to fight back and avenge him, but Ron and Ginny being too young were the only Weasley children unable to, though his best friend, by coming with him, was keeping to his vow. The twins had joined the Order of the Phoenix, days after they had left school, instated into the organisation by Minerva McGonagall.

"We haven't got long, have we?" said Ginny quietly, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed, twisting her hands together nervously. "I don't like this, Harry, not one bit."

Harry sighed and sat beside her and took one of her hands in his own. "Would it help that you knew I hated it too?"

A small smile emerged on her pretty, freckled face. "I can't imagine anyone liking what you've got to do, whatever it is."

"I wish I could just be normal for a change, you know? Even when I was at the Dursleys I was treated like a piece of vermin that had invaded their lives. I can't help it if some megalomaniac murders my mum and dad, can I? I sometimes wish my life was so much simpler, Ginny. I'm not looking forward to this journey one bit because I don't know what will happen, all I know is at the end of it, I'll be standing face to face with Voldemort, fighting him for the future of our world. I'm just sixteen, and not even of age yet, but I'm expected be the saviour of this world." Harry sighed, rubbing his hand through his black hair, making it stick up more then was usual for him. "Sorry, I just wish I could be with you, that I didn't have to end it for the sake of your safety."

Ginny leaned in close to him, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I told you months ago that I'd wait for you, and I will. I'll be here when you come back."

"Promise?" he asked because he couldn't help himself.

"Promise," smiled Ginny, though it was a cold one because she didn't feel warm at the prospect of her friend leaving her.

They briefly hugged before exchanging a quick kiss, and before the tears could come, Ginny Weasley walked out of Harry's room, leaving him to continue contemplating about the dark path that lay, inevitably, in front of him.

* * *

Understanding that Hermione had to leave with Harry and Sirius made Molly more desperate to protect Ron. As a pure-blood he had nothing to worry about, but being the best friend of Harry Potter meant that he did have a lot to worry about. In the end, Sirius had managed to get in contact with Tonks who had arrived at the house behind Molly's back, bearing Polyjuice Potion which she had procured from Mad-Eye Moody. No one knew where he had got it from – presumably the store at the Ministry of Magic – and Tonks, took the potion after adding a bit of Ron's hair to it.

This measure then allowed Ron to be hidden underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak and would give Molly the assurance she needed that Ron was not going to leave. It was deceitful of them to do this but Ron was refusing to stay and Sirius figured that since he had trained Ron and Hermione up, Dumbledore must have foreseen some use the two would have on this quest.

They left the house after saying a quick farewell, an hour before Arthur was due home from work with the Ministry representative. Sirius was very glad that he would not be at the house when Molly learnt that Ron really had gone with them. It wouldn't surprise him if when they next met, Molly would hurl curses at him for taking away her youngest son and leading him into danger. He was only doing what he thought was right.

As they left the property, passing out of the protective wards, Sirius grasped Harry's hand in his left, and Hermione's in his right, and Apparated, returning moments later to retrieve Ron from the same spot and take him to the spot he had picked for them to camp that night.

* * *

Within the tent that Sirius had borrowed from Arthur, the foursome sat around a small fire that he had set up. The untimely departure meant that Sirius was the only one allowed to do magic, which constricted the uses to which Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to do.

"So, we've just got this cup to find then, right?" asked Ron into the silence that had permeated them for a few hours now.

Sirius nodded, prodding the fire with his wand and increasing the heat so its warmth spread out to all corners of the tent. "Correct."

"And the snake," added Harry, "but we already know that we'll find that where ever Voldemort is."

"That means drawing him out," stated Hermione, snuggling up inside a blanket. Despite the fact it was the height of summer, it was still cold. Dementors were being given free reign throughout Britain and the mist that was associated with them seemed to permeate the area they were camping in. All protective spells were up but it couldn't shake away the cold that they left in their wake.

"It does," answered Sirius. "But we don't have to worry about drawing Voldemort out until we've found and destroyed the cup. Even then we'll have to plan it very carefully. These are dark days for all of us; I fear it will get worse before this gets better."

That was not a comforting thought for either of them.

* * *

**Wednesday 17****th**** September 1996**

For six weeks they travelled around the open and barren countryside avoiding all contact with the outside world. They had enough food to last them for a few months but their supply of water was beginning to run out and Sirius had taken a risky journey into a small Muggle town to purchase some supplies only to come running back to the camp, yelling at them to get their things together quickly.

Hermione was dashing around the tent packing the books back in Harry's backpack, while Sirius dismantled the protective enchantments around their camp, yelling at them to hurry up. They stumbled out of the tent, half-dressed and sleepy, and he waved his wand once; the tent falling to the earth and flying into the pack.

"Grab hold!" he instructed, holding out his hands.

"Sirius? What's goin –" Harry faltered as he realised why they were leaving so quickly.

As he felt a familiar tug of his navel as Apparation began, his green eyes fell upon the shadowed forms of nearly fifty Dementors gliding towards them.

They landed in the middle of a forest, Sirius collapsing to his knees as he let go of his companions. He handed Hermione his wand. "Cast the enchantments," he panted. "I can't do it."

Harry knelt down beside his godfather, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, I saw the Dementors as we left..."

"That village I went to get some supplies from is full of them. They're infesting the place. I knew something was wrong the moment I stepped inside the village but I ignore the warnings and carried on... next thing I know, I was surrounded. The village was full of Muggles, there was only one thing I could do without giving away our position. I tried to run... but got trapped," he shuddered, "I had no choice. I had to cast the Patronus Charm. I managed to draw them off enough for me to get away but they followed. We had to leave because the Ministry would have been alerted to it. Magic in front of Muggles is highly illegal after all. Our protective enchantments would have stopped the Dementors from finding us but we couldn't risk staying there."

Once they were settled in the new location, the tent rebuilt and the fire roaring once more, and steaming mugs of cocoa in their hands, Hermione ventured forth the question as to what they should do now.

"Do you have any idea where this cup could be?" asked Ron.

Sirius shrugged. "It could be anywhere. You-Know-Who tends to hide them in places pertinent to him."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "The home of his ancestors – the Gaunts - , the cave that he took some Muggle children too and terrified them," he listed, counting off on his fingers, "Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement, the place of hidden things, and the diary was given to one of his trusted followers, but Lucius Malfoy didn't know what he was handling. I inadvertently destroyed it in the Chamber of Secrets the first time."

"Perhaps," mused Hermione, "the cup could be in the possession of another of You-Know-Who's followers, but like Lucius Malfoy, wouldn't know what its true use was, only that it was important to him?"

"I have been thinking that," Sirius confirmed, for that had been his train of thought for a while now. "But the question is who would he trust with something that holds a bit of his soul?"

"Well," Ron swallowed a gulp of water from his bottle, "you come from a dark family that associated with him, and wouldn't you be able to make a guess?"

Sirius grinned. "I do have a hunch." He leaned back, stretching his legs out on the floor, tipping his head back. His hair was growing long again and was falling just past his shoulders. He couldn't really be fussed with cutting it. "Lucius was of his inner circle and trusted beyond many others as loyal to the cause, but he never really had friends." He bit his lip musing over all the Death Eaters in his head but only one kept coming back to him. Bellatrix. She was so loyal, so devoted to him... Sirius would go as far to say that she could be in love with him. "The Blacks and the Malfoys have always been loyal to the old and dark ways. The Marvolo's, Riddle's ancestors were closely connected to both families; out of them all he would be likely to trust someone of Black blood. I think, if anyone, it would be Bellatrix. Since all of her property was seized by the Ministry, the likely hood of her owning a house or having anything to her name is small. I only had Grimmauld Place because at the time of my mother's death I was already in Azkaban and with all the enchantments on the place, the Ministry couldn't exactly find it," he explained, shrugging his shoulders in an offhand way. "The chances are, if my dear cousin, Trixie, was given a responsibility it would be in her vault at Gringotts, which would be impossible to get to without inside help. My reasoning for why Gringotts is a credible hiding place is simple: it is the one thing that links pure-blood families to the Wizarding world, which is something, Riddle would not have due to his upbringing. He might like the idea of storing something inside the one place that it is impossible to break into... and it does fit with his profile."

Hermione was biting her lip worriedly. "But if you are right, how are we going to get into Gringotts? Both you and Harry are wanted by the Ministry! The only one of us who isn't, is Ron, though I guess they might have realised he is with us when he didn't turn up for school."

"That's the problem," replied Sirius, his shoulders slumping. "We need someone who could get at least one of us inside the bank. Until we can come up with an adequate plan, we're just going to have to keep on the run. There is no guarantee that the Horcrux is even there, but it's worth a shot."

Ron was leaning forward, chin on his fist, his eyes crunched up, as if he was thinking hard. The others were looking at him with an odd expression on their faces but neither of them wanted to ask. Finally, he looked up, the ghost of a smile on his pale features. "Of course! I know how we could get into Gringotts!" He beamed round at the others as if the answer was obvious. "Bill!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry, not sure of where his best friend's older brother came into it.

But Hermione got there first, her face splitting into a huge smile. "That's it! That's brilliant! Harry, Bill works at Gringotts, or he did, unless it's changed recently, but he might be able to help us if we can get in contact with him!"

Harry turned to Sirius. "Can we?"

Sirius frowned. "It's risky, but doable, if I'm careful. I can get a message to him, but it might put your family in danger if the Ministry finds out they are in contact with us."

They had received no news of the Weasley family since they had left the safe house, and despite Ron carrying a wireless with him, they had no idea how the Weasley family fared. They knew Ginny had made it to Hogwarts, for Harry had checked the Marauders Map for her name. They also had heard through the wireless that the Death Eaters had jinxed the name 'Voldemort' so that if anyone said it, they could track them instantly. It had been lucky they had heard this on the wireless since Harry, Sirius and Hermione were frequent users of his name. They had slipped back to referring to him as 'You-Know-Who' or 'Riddle', the name Voldemort had been born with.

"Can you guarantee their safety?" asked Ron, biting his lower lip.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I can't. Bill would be the one most in danger if any communication between us was discovered, but the rest of your family might be safe. It would depend on how we contacted him and when we did. Undoubtedly, the Weasley's are known to be acquaintances to both Harry and I. They are being watched, we'd have to time it carefully," he looked at Ron, who was fiddling with his fingers, "but that is only if you consented to this. I will not put your family in any more danger if you do not wish me to."

Ron was silent, head bowed in his hands. No one dared to speak, giving Ron the opportunity to think and to make the decision for them. Minutes seemed to pass before the red-head glanced up at Sirius, devastation written across his features. "I don't want to put my family in danger but if there is a Horcrux in Gringotts, either way we've got to get in there. And," he swallowed, as if the decision he was about to make was physically hurting him, "and Bill knows that place like the back of his own hand. If anyone can help us, he can."

* * *

That night Sirius sat outside the tent, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, crafting a cryptic message that he would send to Bill within his Patronus. The message would contain a time and place for Bill to meet Sirius, and it would be a place far away from their current camp. Though it was difficult, Sirius succeeded in scrambling the message so that if it was intercepted by the wrong people, they might not be able to decode it. Bill's curse-breaking skills that had evolved during his work for Gringotts would hopefully come in handy for him to crack the message.

He sent it off in the dead of the night when everyone was likely to be asleep; the less chance of it being intercepted. He had made precautions himself; instructing Bill to not send a confirmation that he had received and decoded the message. It was a risk Sirius was willing to take; he would just turn up at the requested location and pray that he was not going to be walking into a trap.

* * *

Three days later – one day after Hermione's seventeenth birthday – Sirius helped move the camp one more time and set up all the protective enchantments before taking his leave of the trio, asking them that if he was not back within twenty-four hours they were to leave the area and continue on without him. When Harry had gone against this suggestion, Sirius reminded him that if something did happen to him and he was unable to return to them for a while, when he had the opportunity to, he would be able to trace Harry through their link that Dumbledore had set up so long ago before the Triwizard Tournament, and find their location that way.

It was still active, despite its caster's death. There were some spells that simply were not broken when those responsible for them passed on. The tracking and bonding spells were one of those charms impervious to death. They hadn't had to use their link in a long while but they had already tested that it was there and worked efficiently once Sirius had reminded Harry of its continued existence. It was enough to reassure his godson that if they got separated, Sirius had a way of finding his way back.

After a quick farewell Sirius moved out of the protective boundaries of the camp and Apparated away.

He appeared in the forest that was near to where the Quidditch World Cup had been held a few years ago. He crouched in the vegetation, eyes and ears peeled for any sign of unwanted movement. He was there for another fifteen minutes before he recognised the unmistakeable sound of someone Apparating.

Grasping his wand tightly in his right hand, Sirius moved out into the clearing, his eyes upon the figure that now stood there. He could tell by their physical stature that it was Bill Weasley, but he was an Auror for a reason. His mind worked quickly, putting together a question that he hoped that only the real Bill Weasley would know the answer to.

"What is the full name and title of the fifth magical person to take up curse-breaking as a career?" It was a tricky question. Most wizards and witches knew who the first was, but anyone after that would only be known to those who did their homework, and Sirius knew Bill had been the studious type, which was something the Death Eaters might not have realised about the eldest Weasley child.

The figure in the darkness moved forward, his long hair tied back in a pony tail, hands raised in the air, his wand sticking out of his pocket. The voice echoed out into the forest clearing that Sirius had picked as their meeting place. "It is debated among historians that Great Archeologist Marcus Braker is the fifth wizard to take up curse breaking in 1222, however in actuality, it was really Marcus' assistant – and future wife, who allowed her husband to take the credit for her discovery's – Charlotte Harbringer, who was really the Great Archeologist and fifth witch to become a curse breaker."

"Good answer," smiled Sirius, moving out of the shadows and holding forth his hand and shaking Bill. "Glad you could make it."

"Where is Ron? Mother isn't very happy with you, I hope you know!"

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "I figured she would want to skin me alive for taking Ron away?"

Bill laughed. "That would have been mild for her. She had a right fright when Tonks returned to her normal self. She was absolutely livid. It was worse for dad when she found out that he knew. But I would suggest running for the hills if you survive whatever you are doing, because mum will probably curse you into oblivion if you dare show yourself in polite society again."

"Great," muttered Sirius. "Ron and the others are far away from here. Quite hidden so that no one save for myself will be able to find them."

"I see the Aurors managed to drill some sense into you after all," joked Bill. His jokey face turned serious. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius bit his lip, casting his eyes around the clearing before lifting his wand and silently casting protective spells around them, plus the silencing charm so that their words could not be heard. "We need to get into Gringotts. We think there is something hidden there that we need to destroy. Problem is we believe it is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and without the key, we are a bit stuck..."

"No one can break into Gringotts," returned Bill instantly. "It's impossible. You have the goblins, the dragons, other enchantments... all sorts. You'd be insane to try and break in there."

Sirius folded his arms behind his back. "All the same we're going to have to try. Whatever help you can give us would be grateful."

Bill sighed and turned away, hand on his forehead as he paced. "I'm not saying I'll help you. The Order needs someone in there and I'm the only one who currently is. Helping you I risk everything for what we are fighting against."

"I wouldn't ask if we didn't have a choice," answered Sirius sullenly. "At the most if we found what we need to in there, then we can end the war within weeks or days even."

"What are you looking for?" asked Bill, questioningly.

"I can't say. It's between the four of us. Any more people who know what we are up to are at great risk. Suffice to say all you need to know is that if we can find what we are looking for within the bank, we can finally end this war," explained Sirius. "Sorry Bill."

"I understand. Secrecy is paramount after all. I can't promise I'll be able to help you but I can tell you this. The goblins are unhappy with some changes being made within Gringotts and some goblins have gone on the run. You-Know-Who has taken away control of the bank from them and given it to wizards, keeping the goblins on as slaves. If you can find any of the goblins that are on the run then you might get an ally in them. I should warn you, goblins will want to make a deal, but as much as I loathe the idea, you might be able to bargain to help any fugitives, providing of course they help you." Bill sighed unhappily. "Goblins are used to being persecuted against. Unless you have something to offer them then I doubt you will succeed."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sirius lightly. "Is there any other news?" He was concerned about Remus and whatever he was up to. Being cut off from the Wizarding world meant that he was unable to keep in contact with his best friend. Even the wireless network Ron carried around with him was not alluding to Remus' fate.

"Remus is fine," retorted Bill, guessing the source of Sirius' concern. "He's staying safe with us when he's not out working for McGonagall. For the most the Order is lying low but we are going to start co-ordinating more attacks just to throw distractions at the Death Eaters. Also, you probably won't like this, but Severus Snape has been instated as Hogwarts Headmaster. There is nothing we can do." He peered curiously through the darkness at Sirius. "You don't seem angry about that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have my own reasons, of which I will not divulge to you on the interests of my safety and Snape's."

Bill frowned, the cogs in his head turning frantically as he processed the information. He let loose a gasp and clamped his hand to his mouth and Sirius knew that the young man had guessed what he thought, but he was smart enough to not say it aloud. "I won't say anything."

Sirius merely nodded but did not elaborate further.

"I'm assuming our meeting is at an end?" suggested Bill.

"I have nothing more to add. It's down to you what you can do for us in regards to goblins and Gringotts. I'll contact you in a week with a new location and time for a meet-up," said Sirius, stepping forward and shaking Bill's hand and patting him on the back.

"I should add that we have received intelligence from someone – who we don't know – that You-Know-Who is looking for something. We are trying to find out what it is but so far have been unsuccessful. I don't know how that could change your plans," said Bill fidgeting on his feet, "but whatever it is, he's running the country from afar. We've had reports that he's been sighted abroad, but why we don't know, only that he's after something. Remus did suggest the other day that You-Know-Who could be looking for a way to defeat Harry's wand since, as I understand it, they can't fight one another since they share cores?"

"That's right. The wands refuse to duel," nodded Sirius, holding his chin in his hands and stroking it. "If you can find anything out about what he is up to we'd appreciate it."

Bill smiled grimly. "I'll make enquiries." Grasping his wand, Bill started to walk away, but then stopped and turned back. "Can I give mum the reassurance that Ron is safe?"

"If it stops her worrying," replied Sirius, grinning slightly. He could understand worry; he did it every day with Harry. Molly didn't need to know her eldest son would be seeing them again, and it might allay her fears over her youngest son's safety.

"She'll appreciate that, though she'll probably skin me alive for leaving without him. At least I can blame you for that."

Sirius chuckled. "Great. I think when this is all over I'll be leaving the country, just so Molly doesn't come and curse me."

"It might be a wise decision," winked Bill. He put his hands into his robe pocket, started and pulled out something wrapped in a black cloth. "That reminds me. Albus' will came through three weeks ago."

"They actually let you have it?" asked Sirius, raising his eyebrows, surprised.

"Moody stole it from the Ministry as well as the items left to those in his will," Bill explained. "He's now on the run but doing what he can for the cause." He held up the first item. "This is a Deluminator. I don't know exactly what it said but the Deluminator is to go to Ron. Can you give it to him?"

Sirius took the object wrapped in black cloth and placed it carefully in his pocket. "I will."

He reached into his robes once more and held the second object out, wrapped in a bundle of black cloth. "This is for Harry. The first snitch he caught at his first Quidditch match."

Sirius was surprised. Why would Dumbledore leave Harry an old snitch? "How odd but I'll pass it onto him."

"There was also an instruction about the Sword of Gryffindor bequeathed to Harry as well but the Ministry won't release it," continued Bill.

"We have it," said Sirius shortly. "We took it from Dumbledore's office after his death."

"That's surprising then since we know the sword is in a glass cabinet in his office still."

"Or that one is a fake, because the one we have is real," said Sirius. "It wouldn't surprise me if Albus arranged for that to be put there after his death because he guessed that we would take it. Just don't tell anyone that we have it, it is better for Riddle to believe that one of his most trusted servants has the real one then a fake."

"I won't say a word," promised Bill. "That's all I need to give you. Dumbledore has always worked in mysterious ways; I expect there is a reason why he's given Harry and Ron those specific objects."

Sirius smiled slightly. "He always had a reason for doing what he did."

Bill backed away, gave the Auror a slight not and then Apparated out of the forest. Sirius stood alone in the clearing for a few minutes before he too disappeared into the night, back to the camp that housed Harry, Ron and Hermione in safety.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Coming soon: **On the Run - _in which Sirius gets in trouble, Ron gets mad, and Neville proves to be a useful informant. _**To be posted Monday. **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988 **


	73. On The Run

**A/N) I would like to address two things that two people put to me in a review for the last chapter: the reason why I'm replying like this is so that if I get any other questions like it, then all I need to do is point people to these explanations. **

**First: in regards to the Weasley family being safe, they aren't safe but the Death Eaters do not know for sure that Ron is with Harry, so they are keeping an eye on his family. They know Ron hasn't turned up at Hogwarts and they know his family have no idea where he is, but they can't do anything until they know for sure that Ron is with Harry. That is why that the Weasley family can continue with their jobs at the Ministry and why Ginny is at Hogwarts, at present. **

**Secondly: in regards to Hermione not receiving the Tales of Beedle the Bard from Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry already know the tale, having already been told by Dumbledore earlier in the story about the Deathly Hallows, so there was no need for that book to be passed on. Unlike in the book, Dumbledore is not trying to slow Harry down. Sirius being there has changed a few things in regards to what information Harry receives. :) **

**Please read the notes about the Christmas update at the end of this chapter :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seventy-Three: **_On the Run_

"Why would Dumbledore leave me a snitch?" asked Harry warily, as he held the golden snitch that he had very nearly swallowed in his first Quidditch match ever, up higher in the dim light projected by the mini fire. "I don't understand why he's left me this..." He frowned, turning to Sirius. "Do you think there could be something hidden in here?"

Sirius shrugged. "I really don't know. It seemed an odd choice of gift for you. Ron being left the Deluminator is equally bewildering. Hermione not receiving anything is odd as well, but maybe whatever Dumbledore had in mind for her, he's already told us about? He wouldn't give out these objects unless there was a very good reason behind it." He grinned tiredly. "Albus has always worked in mysterious ways. This is one we will have to work out on our own _without _his guidance."

"I was afraid of that," groaned Harry, slipping the golden snitch into his shirt pocket and zipping it shut. He lay back on his camp bed and closed his eyes, wondering if anything would ever be simple again.

* * *

**Saturday 27****th**** September 1996**

With Hermione now of age she could now help Sirius with the protective charms with the use of her own wand. It also sped up their packing when they left a specific area. It was still frustrating that neither Harry nor Ron could perform magic without being detected by the Ministry but if they were to stay safe out of the grasp of the authorities, they had to play it safe. However that didn't stop Sirius or Hermione lending Harry and Ron their wand's to keep up the practice of all they had learnt under Sirius' tutelage.

Some nights they stayed in the same barren wasteland, or fields they crossed avoiding populated areas like the plague, but only moving a few miles away from the last encampment. Once or twice Muggle country-walkers came passed them as they trailed cross country, and for fear of discovery, Sirius and the others had Apparated away, leaving no mark of them having tread there.

You could never guess who would be watching. They were governed by fear, not wanting to take any risks. Contacting and liaising with Bill Weasley was as far as they could go. Even then, that was risky.

That night, under cover of darkness, Sirius left the camp, moving outside of its protective boundaries, but not before informing Hermione to lower the enchantments after an hour for five minutes and then replacing them for another hour before taking them down again so that he had a window of five minutes to return to the camp every sixty minutes. This would continue for six hours and if he had not returned, the trio were to leave, and Sirius would find them when he could.

He arrived within the Yorkshire Wolds, near to the small market town of Driffield. Sirius knew little about this place, only that it was a Muggle community and that no witch or wizard lived near here. He stood on a bit of farm land just outside of the town, keeping close to the fence and hand in his pocket, wrapped tightly around his wand.

_Bill should be arriving soon_, he thought, his Auror senses stretched out. It was too quiet, even if he was on the edge of the countryside. Something was wrong, very wrong... His stomach clenched in fear and he began to pace as the time for the Weasley boy to arrive passed, his mind going over all the scenarios that could have happened. Could Bill have been discovered? Why was he late? Had he put all of Ron's family in danger by just getting in contact with Bill?

_I have to leave_, _but I can't. What if he shows up? _

He could hear the sounds of rattling breath and coldness suddenly chilled him to the bone. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out his wand, casting the light charm, only for its beam to fall directly upon a hoard of Dementors coming straight at him. _Trap!_ his mind screamed, even as his worst experiences began to flow through his head. The image of the Dementor's face coming into kiss him at the Ministry sprang to mind...

"_Crucio!_"

The curse struck him in the back. Roaring in pain, Sirius swivelled to see five figures walking towards him amongst the field of black robes that marred his vision. Cackling laughter echoed in his ears as the memories continued to swim through his head. He knees buckled as the torture curse was withdrawn and he fell. How did they find him? What had happened to Bill?

He was completely surrounded by the foul soul-sucking creatures. _What is it with Voldemort and Dementors? _He had to get out of here before it was too late...

A face swam in his vision: Harry.

And strength poured into him. Scrambling to his feet, Sirius stumbled back, trying desperately to stop the recollections. He raised his wand and cast the Patronus Charm, warding them off far enough to allow Sirius to close his eyes and spin on the spot, instantly Apparating, before the full effects of the Dementors could descend upon him once more.

Even as he disappeared he heard the yell of fury from his insane cousin's mouth.

As soon as he landed, gasping for breath, and shuddering from exhaustion, next to the barriers of where their camp lay, he collapsed, darkness pulling at his vision and everything faded.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find Hermione sitting beside him, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He squinted as the light hurt his eyes and he blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. "I see you found me then..."

"Ron did, it wasn't me," she answered quietly. She glanced over her shoulder and Sirius' followed her gaze to where Ron and Harry were sitting on the edge of the bed at the far side of the tent. "When we found you, you were pale as a ghost... What happened?"

Grudgingly, Sirius sat up, wincing at the throbbing headache that seemed to have materialised out of nowhere. "Bill never showed up. Dementors and Death Eaters did instead."

Ron was on his feet instantly. "What? Why didn't he turn up? I knew I shouldn't have let you drag him into this!" It was almost an accusation at him.

"Ron," started Harry, reaching out towards his best friend.

"No, don't Harry! He doesn't know what it is like to have family out there! Every day I wonder if the Death Eaters will realise I'm with you and target my family to get back at me for that! And now he's dragged Bill into this and probably the rest of my family!"

"You knew the risks," said Sirius quietly, "when I asked for your permission. I cannot change what has happened tonight, nor do I know why Bill didn't show up. It doesn't mean our liaisons have been discovered, we cannot jump to conclusions just because a few Dementors showed up." He folded his arms, staring hard into Ron's face. "You are wrong when you say I don't have family out there. I do, Harry and Remus are my family and Harry is directly involved in this war. Do you think I'm happy about that?" Sirius voice was quiet, almost frightening. "Do you believe that I want Harry fighting? I wish I could change everything that has happened so that James and Lily never died and that Harry grew up with a proper family and wouldn't have to deal with the burden he has to now. James' parents became my family when I was twelve, the first proper adults who even cared about me. They didn't die because of the war, but the stress brought on by it contributed to their deaths. I have lost people that I have loved in this war, many more then you would know, Ron Weasley, and I understand your pain."

Ron was silent, Sirius clearly having argued him down. He turned away and flung himself on the bed, arms covering his face. Hermione looked towards Sirius, but moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed Ron occupied and took his hand in her own, climbing up next to him.

Sirius ran a hand down his weary face. "It's been a long day. Do you mind taking first watch?" he asked his godson.

"Sure," said Harry, reaching out to retrieve Sirius' wand. "You gave Neville your mirror for a reason. Why don't we see if he knows anything? We're cut off from everyone and he's at Hogwarts, in the realm of the 'Death Eaters'. Neville's bound to have got some news as to what is going on that is not getting onto the Wizarding wireless."

"That is a very good idea," said Sirius. "I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself."

Harry snorted. "If coming up with that idea makes you big-headed, I'm glad I'm the one who did."

Sirius scowled but couldn't suppress a smile. "Your father used to say that to me all the time. Pity," his eyes twinkled, "James never understood how big-headed he really was until seventh year when he calmed down and realised what an utter idiot he had been."

"And I'm sure you were just the same," said Harry slyly, crossing his arms knowingly and smirking.

Sirius did not reply, just scowled.

* * *

The following day was a Sunday and by mid-afternoon they were packed and ready to leave. They set up camp at the bottom of a deserted field in the dull countryside of Kent, near enough to a public road, but far enough away that any passerby would not be suspicious. Thankfully, their protective charms would help them remain unnoticed.

Ron had been very quiet since he had shouted at Sirius; the concern he clearly felt for his oldest brother marring his features and thoughts. As soon as camp was set up he lay back on the bed from which he had hardly moved from the night before.

"I think it's time we contacted Neville," said Harry quietly to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and moved across the tent area to a chair and sat down upon it. Harry rummaged in his rucksack, pulling out the mirror that he had placed within there. He wiped a bit of dust from its surface before moving over to Sirius and sitting on the floor, so that his godfather could watch from overhead. Hermione was busy in the small kitchen, cooking up lunch from the meagre supplies they had left.

Harry took a deep breath. "Neville Longbottom!"

Minutes passed before the round, plump face of his dorm-mate appeared in the mirror. Neville was dishevelled and there was a cut on his cheek that looked like that it had been made with a knife. His right eye was swollen but the grin that spread across Neville's face was one of pure delight.

"Harry! You're okay!"

Harry couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, I am."

"Is Sirius with you? The Ministry is spreading the story that he's _dead_ and that you've been severely hurt," exclaimed Neville.

"They are doing what?" said Sirius leaning over Harry's shoulder so that the other boy could see him. "I'm very much alive and Harry has been safe the last few weeks, I've been the one leaving where we've been hiding. Scare-mongering tactics, that's all it is. I'm guessing that You-Know-Who is coming against resistance?"

Neville nodded. "I think that must be why the story was in this morning's paper. To try and make people feel that there is no hope left. Everyone knows you are on the run but don't know what you are up to. Ginny has been questioned about it several times... but they've found no evidence to prove that she's in contact with you..."

Harry frowned. He didn't like the idea of Ginny being interrogated about him. If Voldemort ever suspected that she meant more to him... He closed his mind down, not wanting to think about that possibility. "Neville, Sirius was supposed to meet with Bill Weasley yesterday... but he didn't show..."

"Instead there was a load of Death Eaters and Dementors waiting for me," interrupted Sirius. "We need to know if he is safe or if something worse has happened? The attack on me wasn't a coincidence."

Neville was chewing his bottom lip. "They've been clamping down upon it but there was a small announcement in the Daily Prophet this week... very small and easily missed if I hadn't been reading it from front to back. Bill is in Azkaban, charged with conspiracy against the rightful government and for aiding fugitives on the run. He was taken in three days ago."

"Oh no," whispered Sirius. He could see that Ron had sat up on his bed, white as a sheet. "I sent Bill a message four days ago to meet me. I thought I had encrypted it enough so that if it fell into the wrong hands they wouldn't be able to decipher who it was for. Clearly the Death Eaters are smarter then we think." He glanced at Ron. "Sorry Ron."

Ron shrugged. "At least he's not dead," was his bitter reply.

"The paper also said that they had to build a case against him. He'll be put on trial, but I don't know when that will be," continued Neville, hesitantly.

"Hmm, that sounds like that at least one of my counter-charms did work. I programmed the message to scatter and destroy after it had been read. If they've lost that, there might be hope for Bill to not be in Azkaban for long."

"What else is going on?" spoke up Ron, loud enough so that Neville could hear. "Are my family alright?"

"As far as I know," began Neville, "but they are being watched. Ginny is, at least. They've questioned her a few times to find out where Ron is since he didn't return, but since she knows nothing they can't really do anything about it. She's not very safe here. I don't know about me. We've been rebelling a bit, you see, causing trouble. That's why I have all these injuries. The Professors that are Death Eaters give out physical punishment if we don't do as we're told. We are being taught how to kill Muggle-borns and Muggles, and to recognise 'scum' when we see it. All the half-bloods here are being treated with more disdain then the pure bloods though. They don't want to spill untainted magical blood. It's horrible here."

Sirius leaned back in his chair. It was worse than he had been expecting. "What about Snape?"

"Vile as ever," replied Neville. "He keeps to his office mostly. I was sent to see him the other day for 'un-pure behaviour' which consists of talking favourably of Muggle-borns. I was expecting a worse punishment then I've had before but he gave me a warning: that I need to be careful if I still want to be of a fighting stature when the time comes to fight for our world and that we need people like me to stand up for what I believe in."

"Wise advice for someone who is supposedly a traitor to us all," commented Sirius, smiling lightly. He _had _been right. Snape was still Dumbledore's, always would be. _He wouldn't hint to Neville that a battle is coming if he belonged to Voldemort. _

"But he killed Dumbledore," said Neville. "Everyone knows that. He rarely deals with students, he only saw me because I'd been causing so much trouble."

Sirius bit his lip. Neville was an astute boy and he had already said too much. "Perhaps things aren't what they seem," he suggested. Before the boy could say another word, Sirius continued: "We did meet with Bill as I asked him to do something for me. You might be able to help me. Do you know of anything about any goblins that have gone on the run due to the take-over of the bank?"

"There hasn't been much mentioned in the papers about that, other than they have been going on the run. Rumours put them in the North of the country... Dean is on the run too. He's Muggle-born, he thinks."

"Thinks?" said Hermione, raising her voice so that it projected to Neville.

"Yeah, he contacted Seamus before going on the run that he didn't know whether his dad was a wizard. For all we know, Dean could be a half-blood."

"What was Dean's last name again?" asked Sirius, curiously.

"Thomas," replied Neville.

"There was a Thomas a few years ahead of me in school. Bright kid, James and I used to prank him a lot."

"Sirius!" scowled Hermione, crossly.

"What? We were immature brats. Anyway," Sirius hurriedly continued, seeing the pointed look on Hermione's face, "there was a Thomas, I think he was Muggle-born himself as it's not really a Wizarding name, but he could have been a half-blood... If he left his wife while Dean was still young and never told her about being a wizard, then it's very possible Dean is a half-blood. He can't prove it though." He stroked his chin. "If we get through this, I'll track down Dean's father if we can. No child should have to grow up without knowing where they come from." _Just like Harry did, and that was all down to my stupid decisions. _

"What else have you been doing to disrupt the teaching anyway?" questioned Harry.

"Other than open rebellion, Professor Lupin is secretly getting into the school. We've seen him twice so far. He's been teaching us Defensive spells."

Sirius' eyebrows rose in surprise. "I never thought he had it in him. He was always the good one of our little group. I guess this might be what Bill was hinting about when he told me that Remus was disappearing to do some work for McGonagall. Didn't think old Minnie would sanction that kind of action, unless that is just the excuse he is giving Molly. I'd doubt she'd approve of him sneaking into Hogwarts and teaching students how to fight."

"It's quite good. I'm already doing better than I was in my spell work," beamed Neville. He was obviously pleased (and startled) about how much progress he was obviously making under Remus' tutelage. "The club is only open to students in fifth year or above. We're calling ourselves 'Dumbledore's Army' as a memory to him. It was Ginny's idea. It was difficult to get everyone together we could trust at one time but we are managing."

"Where are the lessons taking place?" asked Sirius.

"There's a place on the seventh floor, called the Room of Requirement. We didn't know about it before but it is a fantastic place! You ask it anything you want and it appears! Apart from food though, otherwise we could just camp out there all the time and rebel from there. The way I'm going the Death Eater's will soon be sick of me! But I don't care," explained Neville. "We're not learning anything of use, just bigotry against anyone who isn't pure enough to be acceptable into our society."

Harry flushed with anger. "It's all wrong. It shouldn't be happening." He glanced at Sirius. "We can't allow Hogwarts to carry on like this! We have to do something!"

Sirius sighed. "We can't, at least not yet. We've got other things to do first."

Harry growled but he understood.

"Will you be coming back to, you know, fight?" Neville questioned, his voice quite low and fearful. A remarkable change from the boy he had been moments before. He was scared and worried that his last two years of Hogwarts would be ruined if something was not done.

Sirius swallowed. "We hope to, but we don't know when. You'll have to stick with it until we can get to you. What we've got to do is more important."

"Like tracking down goblins you mean?"

"Very astute," praised Sirius.

"You did ask if I knew of any news about them," frowned Neville. "I have an idea. I might be able to help you with your goblin problem, but I don't know if it will work."

"What is it?" asked Sirius nervously, exchanging a glance with Harry.

"Cedric!" replied Neville happily. "He's here to. I know he's left but he turns up when Professor Lupin does. He's like his partner or something, the dummy that we test on when practicing. Cedric has good connections, maybe I can ask him for some help?"

"I don't want to put any more people in danger," said Harry instantly.

"No, no, you misunderstand me! Cedric is working for the Ministry. He's been assigned to follow Professor Lupin around! But he's really helping him! If Cedric enquires at the Ministry about any known whereabouts of goblins it wouldn't be suspicious! The Minister thinks he is on their side but he isn't!"

"That is still risky," glared Harry. He didn't like this one bit but what choice did they have? They had to get into Gringotts and for that they had to track down a goblin that was on the run. They couldn't just keep Apparating up and down the country hoping to stumble across one. It could take months! They needed a more definite location. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, sighing audibly. "I don't like it. I really don't but we have no choice, do we?"

Sirius shook his head sadly. "No, we don't. It's your decision, Harry. Do we involve Cedric or not?"

Harry nodded firmly. "Yes."

"It might be difficult to get into contact with him," explained Neville, "but next time I see him I'll ask him. I'll try to call you in a few days with a progress update."

A small smile crossed Harry's face. Everyone was risking their lives to help him. How could he sanction that? Few more words were spoken and the connection was cut, silence falling all about them as they considered everything they had heard.

* * *

**Sunday 5****th**** October 1996**

"_James Potter!" _

Harry's pocket vibrated and he jumped. Sirius burst out laughing and his godson glared at him. "Shut up Sirius, just shut up." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the mirror, saying 'Neville Longbottom' into it. But it wasn't Neville's face that appeared. It was, "Remus!"

Sirius leapt up from his chair and scrambled over, snatching the mirror from Harry's hand. "Remus! What are you doing with my mirror?"

Remus chuckled, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes. It had grown long since Sirius had last seen him, but then so had Sirius', Harry's and Ron's hair. "I'm borrowing it from Neville you over-grown mutt! I'm at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement, with the students who are actively rebelling against You-Know-Who."

"How did you get into the castle?" asked Hermione. "They wouldn't just let you in, would they?"

"No. There is a portrait in The Hog's Head that links directly with the room. The owner of the bar is Dumbledore's brother. He's been letting me sneak into the castle through his pub. He doesn't like me risking my neck for a cause he thinks is lost but I'm refusing to listen and he can't deny me my right to help these students."

"Well, if you've got to teach them things, you'd better get to it then, Professor Moony," grinned Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes. "The only reason I'm calling is because I have a friend here who has news for you. I know you are planning something to do with Gringotts otherwise you wouldn't be so desperate to learn about goblin whereabouts would you, or talk illegally with Bill?" His eyebrows rose as if Remus had managed to guess without knowing what they were up to, the full facts of the story. "Oh, and Sirius, Molly is very angry with you. When this is over, run for the hills."

"I've already made the necessary arrangements," joked Sirius.

Remus shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I ask myself the very same question every day," added Harry.

"Hey! Is this pick on Padfoot day?"

"Must be," a new voice said over the mirror. Remus had handed the mirror to an older boy with floppy brown hair, and a kind face. Intelligent brown eyes shone out at them and a wry grin was across his features.

"Cedric!" yelled Harry. At last, progress!

"Well, I've done some digging for you and have learnt that the Snatchers –"

"Snatchers?" sniffed Ron. "What are they?"

"Low ranking Death Eaters who traverse across the country searching for travellers; mostly looking for Muggle-borns that didn't turn up for registration and they have caught a few recently. They can home in on you instantly if you say You-Know-Who's name. But they still find ways of tracking those that don't," explained Cedric. "I've managed to uncover that the Snatchers are tracking a goblin called Griphook who is rumoured to be with a Muggle-born called Dean Thomas. They haven't brought them in yet because they know Dean is the same age as Harry, a former Gryffindor student and believe Dean may lead them to Harry."

"Dean is with a goblin?" Harry was surprised at that. And they didn't even have a clue that they were being secretly followed. "Where are they now?"

"The last piece of information on their paperwork, dated yesterday was in the north of the Yorkshire Dales and that they are travelling westwards. They were sighted near Clapham, close to the river that runs through it. They couldn't have gone far from there. That's all I can give you. The Ministry is careful to not completely trust everyone, but father and I decided to pretend to be loyal in the hopes that we could aid those in need. It's risky but worth it. My job is to keep track of Remus. I've been feeding them false information, but with enough truth so that my true allegiance isn't suspected," smiled Cedric.

Hermione was frowning. "If they are keeping track of this goblin and Dean, if we show up, the Snatchers will attack us, won't they?"

Cedric nodded. "Yeah, but that's the only goblin whose location I can get for you. The others that have fled aren't being tracked. The only reason this one is, is because of Dean's connection to you, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Great. No matter what I do, people are always going to be in danger because of me."

Sirius gripped his shoulder and squeezed. "We'll have to risk it. It's the only option we have."

"If it helps, if you get them to a different location once you've found them quickly, you can probably escape right under their very noses. If you are sighted, Harry, and, to an extent Sirius, You-Know-Who will be alerted and he'll appear, but it might be enough of a gap so that you can vanish," suggested Cedric.

Harry exchanged a glance with his godfather. He didn't like the plan one bit, but Harry did have an advantage. No one knew that Sirius had been training them. Perhaps, if they were caught in the trap, they'd be able to give the Death Eaters – and Voldemort – a big surprise.

* * *

**Monday 6****th**** October 1996**

In the early hours of the morning, the Horcrux Hunters packed their tents away, dismantled the wards and shields and Apparated together to the outskirts of Clapham in the Yorkshire Dales. While Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed hidden underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak (albeit difficultly), Sirius scouted the area, looking for any signs that showed that people had passed by this way.

He returned less than an hour later, a grim expression his face. "I've found some tracks heading to the west and further into the barren country, but I have the feeling we are being watched."

Harry threw off the cloak. "Snatchers?"

"Almost positive," nodded Sirius, frowning. "Do you want to continue?"

"I think we have to, don't we?"

"Much as I don't like it, yes, we do," sighed Sirius. "Come on, take the cloak off all of you and follow me. Wands at the ready. We all know what this could to lead to."

They all knew. They were all prepared. The chances of them reaching Dean and the goblins without getting involved in a fight were low. If they were being watched, then Voldemort would probably have already been alerted Harry was in the vicinity.

_If I opened my mind, maybe I'd know where he was? _Harry had kept his mind shielded, preventing any form of contact with his or Voldemort's mind. He had often wondered if, in extreme cases – like now - , if the connection would ever come in handy.

It was a cloudy, chilly day, and it had clearly rained recently, causing the ground to be wet and slippery as they trudged through the mud. The tall grass was drooping and the hills ahead of them did not look promising; nevertheless, they follow the tracks.

They caught up with Dean's group the next day, after a brief rest. They came over a hill and saw a group of five people walking together across the Dales.

"We're nearly there," said Sirius, raising his hand to his forehead and peering into the distance. "I think there are two goblins there. Dean is there, I can see him. Tall and lanky. I'm not sure on the other wizard with him, but I think the last member of their party is Ted Tonks. What is he doing out here? Isn't he meant to be with Andromeda back at their home?"

"He's a Muggle-born, isn't he?" said Hermione, stepping up beside Sirius. "Maybe he had to leave, when the Ministry came to inspect the house the day we left? Ted couldn't stay..."

"I didn't think of him when we were leaving... I forgot, and now I'm dragging him into this," growled Sirius, angry more at himself then anything. "I can't do anything about it now, but Andy will kill me if Ted is killed."

"So that would be two witches you'd be running from then?" replied Ron, lightly.

"Very funny." Sirius took off at a jog, knowing what was about to happen. They had need of the goblins but they might stand a chance of getting out of here in time. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed; wands out and in their hands as they sped across the field towards the other group of travellers.

Sirius skidded to a halt first. They had seen them coming, but it was Ted who greeted him, a wide, beaming smile on his face. He was fair-haired but the pot-belly that he had once sported was now gone. He had clearly been on the run for weeks, judging by the state of his attire and the mud across his face.

"Sirius, my boy!" he bellowed, even as the other others crowded around him.

"HARRY!" That was Dean Thomas.

"We have to get out of here now," said Sirius quickly and urgently. He swept his gaze around the group, stopping at Dean who was shaking Ron's hand with vigour. "The Death Eaters know we are here. You are being watched, and have been for a while, in the hope that we show up, but we have to leave now if we stand any chance of escaping."

Ted's face paled. "They've been watching us?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. We wouldn't be here if we didn't need to talk to someone." His eyes flickered quickly towards the goblins before returning to Ted. He stretched out his hands. "Grab hold, quickly!"

Ted lunged forward grasping Sirius' hand, even as the other wizard who Sirius could now identify as Dirk Cresswell grabbed Ted's other hand. Harry grasped Sirius' shirt, with Dean grasping Hermione's hand, whose other one was in Sirius' right palm. His grey eyes searched around spying the goblins. "You two as well! I'm not leaving anyone behind!" The two goblins lunged forward, each grabbing a leg and finally Ron clutching Harry's spare hand.

Sirius twisted, thinking where he wanted to go, but nothing happened. He couldn't move. His breathing stilled and he opened his eyes. The air crackled with magic.

"Anti-Apparition wards," whispered Ted, nervously.

"I'm sorry." Sirius swallowed as all around them Death Eaters began to appear.

They were boxed in Anti-Apparation wards, small enough to contain them and keep them trapped there unless they could bring them down. As the Death Eaters glided forward, their ranks opened up and a figure in dark robes stepped forward, his laughter echoing all around them.

The red eyes pierced them all.

Lord Voldemort stood before them.

**To be continued... **

**Erm, please let me know what you think? **

**I know it is a bit of a cliff-hanger... I cannot say when the next update will be. The next chapter is already written and the one after that is nearly finished, however I am supposed to be going away on Wednesday, however because of the amount of snow we've had the trip might be put off. If that is the case, I will be updating as normal on Thursday. If not, I will be updating next Monday instead. **

**Next chapter: **Griphook - _in which things just get worse. _

**If I don't update on Thursday, have a Merry Christmas! If I do update, then I'll see you then! **

**the-writer1988**


	74. Griphook

**A/N) Hello! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! As you have probably all guessed I did get away, the snow didn't stop us, thankfully! Had a few nice days visiting family and plus I managed to do more writing. Currently I am writing chapter 77 and 78. I'm hoping to have this story finished by 2nd January 2011, which I think is doable. (Chapter 78 is nearly finished, with 77 well on its way to completion.) **

**On to the story... **

**

* * *

****Chapter Seventy-Four: **_Griphook_

Voldemort stood in front of them, his black robes billowing around him in the slight breeze, an unfamiliar wand in his hand which he raised to point directly at Harry's chest. His red eyes blazed in triumph and a cruel smile twisted his lips. "Harry Potter," he hissed, "the Boy-Who-Lived, we meet again..."

Harry's eyes flickered all around him, searching the faces of all the Death Eaters that surrounded them. There were at least twenty and that could prove to be too many. The rest of his companions had spread out, determination etched into their faces, wands held out in front of them, ready to fight for their lives. Harry fingered his own wand, his heart beating fast in his chest. He shouldn't be facing him now! Voldemort was still invincible!

Harry stepped forward away from the group, standing tall. "You want me, come and get me."

"It will be my pleasure, Harry Potter," was the tranquil reply.

Harry swallowed and knew Sirius was tensing behind him. Why had he stepped forward? They had no chance! But his mind was set. _If I am to die now, I'm not going to stand here and let him do it! _Harry had vowed that long ago when he had first learnt of the Prophecy. If he was supposed to die then he would go down fighting, not bowing before Lord Voldemort and begging for mercy.

"Harry," warned Sirius from behind him.

Harry ignored him and took another step forward, his wand raised in front of him, positioning himself in his practised defence stance. This would be the first time he would get the chance to test out his new skills. The Dark Lord would be surprised at his new set of skills, he was sure of that.

A grim smile flicked at his lips. The others stood behind him at his back, ready to fight, but not daring to move just yet. The Anti-Apparation wards were past the circle of Death Eaters now surrounding them. They had a choice, either bring them down or get out of the barrier, but either way they would have to fight.

Voldemort's wand seemed to twitch, the one that was not his. Harry knew what his foe was about to and he dived to the side as the killing curse shot towards where he had been standing. Behind him, the others scattered, firing off their own spells quickly, summoning shields to protect them all against the flood of curses coming from all directions as the Death Eaters leapt into action.

Harry had yet to cast a curse; his mind was running through the list he had learnt from Sirius, but his green eyes focused heavily upon Voldemort's black-clad form. He grinned mirthlessly as he swivelled, twisting away from another killing curse which narrowly missed Hermione. But then his wand arm was moving of its own accord. He felt a burst of power sweeping through him and from his wand a jet of orange fire erupted, hitting Voldemort directly in his chest.

There was a screech of fury as he went sailing. The fight seemed to still for only a few seconds as Death Eaters glanced towards their master to see him getting to his feet, the wand he held in his hand shattered, broken in half, with one end on the grass at his feet.

Harry's hand was shaking. What had he done? How had he managed to do that?

Voldemort's red eyes stared straight at him and he forced his head away, checking to make sure the barriers he held in place around his mind were still there. Darkness seemed to creep into his mind, trying to break through but Harry summoned all his strength and threw Voldemort out. Another yell of fury erupted from the Dark Lord.

"Temper, temper," baited Harry, knowing he had won for now.

"I will kill you boy, make no mistake about that," yelled Voldemort.

"Maybe," whispered Harry, "but not today."

With a perceptible nod in the direction of his Death Eaters, Harry felt a shimmer in the air as something broke around them, and then Voldemort and his followers were gone.

Harry whirled around on the spot, his green eyes going from person to person. Hermione was looking at him in shock, a red cut dozed the side of her face. Sirius just stood there, eyes wide in surprise. The jacket he wore was ripped in the side, a thin amount of blood oozing from inside. As Harry looked around at his other companions, he saw the bloodied form of Dirk Cresswell, twitching on the floor, Ted kneeling at his side as he fought desperately to save his life. A body of one of the goblins lay forgotten to the side, hit undoubtedly by the killing curse.

"Someone help me!" shouted Ted. There was frustration in his voice. He had been the only one to notice Dirk Cresswell fall after all.

Sirius was by his side in an instant, ignoring the pain in his arm to help his friend. His wand moved over Dirk's body, muttering incantations under his breath.

"Harry," said Hermione, swallowing, "what happened?"

Harry lifted his wand up to his eyes. "I don't know. My wand just felt drawn to him... I didn't do anything myself. It just happened..."

"But you must have done _something_?" insisted Ron. "It single-handedly destroyed You-Know-Who's wand!"

Harry shook his head. "That wasn't his wand. He's using someone else's. Our wands can't fight each other." He looked at his wand, inspecting it and running his fingers over the wood. Why had his wand reacted like that? _I guess I will never know._ "I guess it makes sense though for him to use a different wand. But if my wand is capable of beating another's wand when it is in his use, then how am I supposed to fight him?"

"I don't know," whispered Hermione. "Whatever happens, Harry, we'll be here for you."

"You saved our lives," said Dean, who had been standing slightly to the side, feeling a little lost and out of place. "I'd do anything to repay you."

Harry would have replied if Sirius hadn't let out a vehement shriek of fury. "Er, Sirius?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Harry. "I couldn't save him." The body that lay on the hard ground before him was doused in red, and Sirius' hands were sticky with it. "Another casualty of this war, all because he was a Muggle-born," he spat.

"It was Bellatrix," explained Ted. "When the fight broke out she aimed at me, but Dirk got in the way. As soon as he was hit he collapsed, blood everywhere. I couldn't do anything to help him then as I was too busy fending myself against the rest."

"We were barely fighting for a minute," replied Sirius, "and two people lost their lives in that." His eyes roamed towards the dead goblin. "We have to get out of here."

"But we can't leave their bodies!" said Hermione indignantly, folding her arms and giving Sirius a defiant look.

"No, we can't. It's not the way to honour the dead," said Harry. "We take them with us and give them a burial in the best place we can and, maybe, after all this is over, we can come back and give them the goodbye they truly deserve." It wasn't fair – or right – for anyone to not be honoured or respected in death. No one deserved to be left in the middle of nowhere. Even Voldemort did not deserve that, no matter what he had done in his lifetime.

_And that is what separates me from Voldemort, _thought Harry, _I may hate him for what he has done to me and my family, but even in death he does not deserve to be left out to rot. He won't be honoured or respected but a grave will be made for him. Providing of course, I don't go to mine first. _

Harry moved towards the body of the dead goblin, aware of the other's eyes upon him as he gently lifted the creature up into his arms. "Where do we go?"

"There's a field in North Wales that James and I went camping in one summer. It's near the seaside Muggle resort called Portmeirion. Visualise a field that is full of plant life but with a seaside breeze in the air," suggested Sirius as he hoisted the bloody form of Dirk Cresswell into his arms.

"I've been there before," Hermione said, "with mum and dad when I was a little girl. I think I know where you are talking about."

"Then you take the others along with you. Do you think you'd be able to Apparate everyone there?" Sirius was referring to both Ted and Dean and the other goblin. For a young witch that was a lot of people to take along with on Side-Apparation.

"I think so. If not, I know Portmeirion and can always make enquiries about a camper's field," she said, holding out her hands so that Dean and Ted could grasp it. Ron laid a hand on her shoulder with the goblin gripping her leg. "Ok, here goes." With a loud POP, the group vanished.

"After you, Harry," said Sirius.

Harry snorted. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"You know me too well," his godfather replied.

Shaking his head in amusement Harry Disapparated, focusing on the destination that both Sirius and Hermione had described to him. As soon as he had gone, Sirius took one more glance around the deserted area, spun on the spot and was gone.

* * *

Wales was a beautiful country, especially in the summer when the hot sun beat down upon the countryside giving life to the flowers and planet-life that grew there. All sorts of animals survived in the barren wilderness. Currently a deer and a stag fed from a field with overgrown grass, strolling through it without a care in the world.

Suddenly, a loud POP echoed around them and startled, the animals fled, not daring to look back. But this was no gunshot, rather the noise of magical folk Apparating into the field. If the deer and the stag had stayed they would have seen a group of dishevelled and bloody figures emerge from nowhere, two of them slumping to the hard ground, while a red haired boy ran around the group, waving a piece of wood in the air. Seconds later, the group disappeared, hidden by the magical barriers that protected them.

Inside these crafted walls, Harry Potter dug two graves with a spade, declining to use magic. He felt it was nobler that way. It felt right. The tents were set up and those with injuries were being healed from the packs that Sirius had provided for them before they had gone on the run. Their supplies, in that area, thankfully, were not as depleted as their food and water were.

With Ted's help, Harry lowered Dirk's body into one grave and then lifted the body of the goblin whose name was Gornuk and placed him within the mud. Then he grasped the spade once more and filled the graves with mud, patting the tops when he finished. Picking up two stones, Harry dug a small hole in each grave and set them within it, so he would know where to find the bodies when he came to give them a more fitting burial.

Harry ducked back inside the tent. Sirius was busy tending to the wounds completely disregarding his own in favour of the others. The remaining goblin sat in the far corner, hunched up, cradling what looked like a broken arm, though a bandage and a sling now held it in place. It's dark, unreadable eyes were fixed upon the sword of Gryffindor that lay upon Harry's bed. As a precaution, every time they set up the tent, Harry had always placed it there so they knew where it was at all times, but he didn't like the expression on the goblin's face and he moved over to his own bed, pulling the Invisibility Cloak from his own robes and quickly throwing it over the sword, hiding it from view.

When he turned back towards the goblin, he found the creature looking at him with a mixture of awe and disproval. He decided not to comment but walked over to Ron and sat beside him. A slight smile flickered across his face as he saw Sirius struggling against Ted, adamant that he didn't need medical attention, but the combo efforts of Hermione and Ted wore him down, and reluctantly, his godfather sat down for treatment.

Once all the injuries had been healed, Hermione set to work on a meal while Dean sat cross-legged on the floor, staring up at Harry. His dark eyes were studying his former room-mate. "I always knew you were powerful, Harry, but I never thought you'd be able to do that."

"I've been fighting him for years, Dean," replied Harry. "I've got to."

"But what are you doing out here? We've all heard rumours that you've died or been captured..."

"Just running," said Harry elusively.

"Why do I get the feeling that you can't say because it is some big secret?" observed Dean.

"You'd be right about that," answered Harry, with a mysterious tone in his voice. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

Dean ran a hand through his curly hair. "I hated being on the run, not knowing that was going on outside. I knew you were out there somewhere, but that was it."

Harry grimaced. "I feel exactly the same way. We're all on tenterhooks; we just don't know who is on our side any more. We're trying our best, Dean. I'd give anything to trade this tent for my nice, comfy bed back at Hogwarts or even at Grimmauld Place! Better yet, to go back home, to the cottage Sirius and I used to live at. We haven't been there for over a year, not since You-Know-Who returned."

"Where was it?" asked Dean. "I knew after he was cleared you went to live with him..."

"Godric's Hollow. It's the house that my parents lived in before they died. It's legally mine and was rebuilt. I didn't know about it until Sirius showed me. It was a nice place, even if it was the place mum and dad died. It feels like home, like I should be there," sighed Harry. "I'd give anything to be a normal boy, and not have to deal with this. But I have to. If I survive this, I'll go back there."

"Harry?" Dean bit his lip. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, not really without me telling you what I'm up to, but I can't. It's not that I don't trust you..."

"You don't trust You-Know-Who," finished Dean, understanding the dilemma his friend was in.

"No, I don't. He had a way of reading people's mind. If I tell too many people then he could easily discover what I'm up to by reading your mind."

"He can do that?" Dean was astonished, his eyes wide.

Harry nodded. "That's why I can't say. The less people that know, the safer I will be."

"If that is what it takes to keep you safe then I'll probe no more," promised Dean. "Just be careful."

Harry laughed sourly. "We have been careful. And we tried our best to reach you before the Death Eaters did but they knew we might seek you out and had already planned an attack in the event of that. We're going to have to split up soon. Sirius, Ron, Hermione and I have to do something important," he explained. "The best thing you can do, Dean, is to try and stay off their radar for as long as possible. I don't know where you can go..."

"Harry, we'll be fine," replied his friend. "I believe in you. You'll win, I just know it."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You really think that?"

Dean nodded vigorously. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Harry wasn't sure if Dean believing in him made him feel more confident in his ability to take down Voldemort or not. If anything, it slightly worried him that everyone was counting on him to bring about an end to this war.

_What if I fail? What then? _

* * *

Harry cautiously approached the goblin in the tent, quietly muttering a spell under his breath so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. He didn't even know his name, hadn't thought to ask once they had arrived at safety. He sat down in front of the goblin, crossing his legs and looked at the creature, taking in his unreadable expression, pointed ears and dark eyes. His fingers were long and the goblin held his broken arm against his chest.

"Hello," he began, "I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind?" He was cautious, polite; careful to not offend the goblin in any way.

"You don't remember do you, Harry Potter?" the goblin asked, tilting his head to the side.

Harry swallowed and stared at the goblin but then he remembered. He _knew _this goblin's name. "You're Griphook," he said, taking a chance. "When I first came to Gringotts, you showed me to my vault."

"So you do remember," stated the goblin. "Amongst goblins, you are very famous."

Harry didn't know what to say and he rubbed his forehead. How could he ask this goblin to help him stage a break-in at Gringotts?

"You buried my friend and colleague. Why was that?"

This was turning into a question and answer game but Harry obliged. "Because no one deserves to not be honoured in death, they shouldn't be left out in the cold world without a proper burial. Everyone should be treated equally, no matter their birth or their species."

"You are a very unusual wizard, Harry Potter. Not many would be concerned with equality among everyone. Nor would a wizard have dug a grave without using magic. Why?"

"Why did I dig the grave?" asked Harry confused. Where was this going? "I don't know. I just did. Maybe a part of me thinks that goblins and house-elves should be respected. Digging a grave just felt right. If it had been anyone else, I would have done the same, no matter who they were."

Griphook was silent, as if he was in deep thought. Harry could not help noticing the piercing gaze the goblin had on where the sword of Gryffindor lay hidden beneath his cloak.

"You have also freed house-elves from their enslavement."

Harry eyebrows rose in surprise. "What has Dobby got to do with anything?" Years ago, long before he had even known Sirius was his godfather, Harry had helped free a house-elf that had been treated unfairly by the family that had owned him.

Again Griphook did not answer the question, instead he pressed on.

"You also intended on rescuing goblins when you could have left me and my colleague behind. Instead, your godfather was honourable in taking us with him. Many wizards would not do that. They would leave us. You bravely stepped forward to face death to save us all. You and your guardian are highly irregular among wizard-kind, Harry Potter."

Harry bit his lip. So, he was even more unusual then he already was? _Just what I need. _"Look, I need to ask you something, and I know it is unlikely you'll help us." He waited for the goblin to encourage him, but he didn't, so Harry pressed on, taking a deep breath to stave off disappointment when the rejection came. "I need to break into a Gringotts vault."

"Break into a Gringotts vault?" repeated the goblin, shifting slightly on the bed; his dark eyes continuing to penetrate Harry's own. "It is impossible."

Harry shook his head, spurred on by the memories that were bursting forth. "No, it isn't. It has been done before. The same day I first met you, my birthday, just over six years ago."

The goblins eyes darkened ever more and his voice was hard. "The vault in question was empty at the time. Its protection was minimal."

_He's offended that someone would ask this of him, _thought Harry. But he continued; he had to get this done. "The vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful. It belongs to the Lestranges." They had already decided that Bellatrix could possibly be in possession of a Horcrux, but since she was married and had access to the Lestrange vault and not the Black vault (which was Sirius') then anything that needed to be protected would have to be in the name of her husband.

Griphook's voice was flat. "You have no chance, no chance at all." He began to recite the words Harry had first seen outside Gringotts on his first ever trip to Diagon Alley. "If you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours –"

"I remember," Harry cut him off. "But I'm not trying to get myself any treasure, I'm not trying to take anything for personal gain. Can you believe that?"

Once more the goblin cricked his head to the side, scrutinising Harry with his intelligent eyes. "If there was a wizard of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain, it would be you, Harry Potter. Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect that you have shown this night. Not from wand-carriers."

"Wand-carriers?" Why did that word feel odd on his tongue?

"The right to carry a wand has long been contested between wizards and goblins," said the goblin quietly, taking his gaze away from Harry and looking down at his lap. "Wizards refuse to share the secrets of wand-lore with other magical beings; they deny us the possibility of extending our powers beyond what they already are! We already share things with you!"

Harry swallowed and saw for the first time that the goblin was bitter, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this then met the eye. He recalled the goblin's keen interest in the sword. "Why is the sword of Gryffindor so important to you, Griphook?"

"I will think about what you have asked of me," replied the goblin, completely ignoring the question.

_I shouldn't push for more information, _Harry's mind roared at him.

"Come and find me when you want to talk. I will tell you why I need to get into Gringotts," instructed Harry, getting to his feet and turning away from the goblin.

"Wait." The voice was harsh.

Harry turned back, looking down at the goblin.

"What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault?"

"A cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff," responded Harry honestly. "It's important that we find it. I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"It would be treachery if I agreed to help you," replied the goblin steadily, "however I will think about it and consider what you can give me in return for my aid."

Harry felt uneasy but he nodded and stepped away, waving Sirius' wand to dismantle the protections he had out up. _Why do I have the feeling that the sword has everything to do with this? _As he looked over his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but frown as the goblin kept its steady eyes upon the bed where the sword lay hidden.

* * *

A day later Harry was called by Griphook to go and see him. Overnight, he and Sirius had begun to plan a break-in at Gringotts though without the goblin's help they would be unable to guess at what protections surrounded the place. The only piece of information they really knew was that wizards had taken over control of the bank – who knew what protections had been added since Griphook had fled?

"I have reached my decision, Harry Potter," rasped Griphook. "I have decided to help you but in return for my aid I expect payment."

Harry shifted on his feet unsure of what to say. "I have gold..."

"Not gold," replied Griphook, shaking his head. "I have enough gold." His black eyes glittered; there seemed to be no whites in his eyes. "I want the sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry's stomach seemed to drop, his spirit plummeting to the very depths of his soul. "You can't have that," he said slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Then, we have a problem." The goblin stared at Harry, assessing him, he was sure.

"Why do you want the sword?" questioned Harry. He knew Griphook had an interest in it, but was there a specific reason why?

"The sword belongs to the goblins. It was taken from Ragnuk the First by Godric Gryffindor a thousand years ago. It is a lost treasure, a masterpiece of goblin work! The sword is the price of my hire, take it or leave it."

An ultimatum, he had to choose. _I should have expected this. But we need the sword to destroy the Horcruxes!_ Another part of his brain responded with: _you have the Basilisk fangs. Sirius made sure you had enough just in case the sword was inaccessible! _He knew he should consult his godfather on this. _He'll say no and that we'll try Gringotts on our own. _

"Well?" probed Griphook expectantly.

_Was the sword really stolen by Gryffindor? Or was it made for him? Maybe wizards see the sword as a gift and goblins see it as theirs because they made it, not for who it is meant to be for... _"Doesn't the sword have Godric Gryffindor's name engraved on it?"

"That is immaterial!" hissed Griphook stubbornly. "It was Ragnuk's! It belongs to the goblins!"

Harry didn't want to press the point any further in case the goblin withdrew his offer of aid. _I have to take the risk, don't I? _Breathing carefully, and wiping the hair out of his eyes, Harry locked gazes with the goblin and said: "I will give you the sword personally when I am finished with it." _There is no time-frame to it. If he accepts, he cannot expect to have the sword after Gringotts and if he tries to I will just have to explain that they are not the terms of our agreement. _It felt wrong to be offering it like this but it was the only way Harry could think of. He couldn't involve Sirius purely because his godfather was likely to act rashly and go ahead with planning without Griphook's help. _And we need him; we really do if we have any chance of getting into the vault. _

"You have my word you'll get the sword," finished Harry, not shifting his gaze from the goblin.

Griphook scrutinised him, looking deep into his eyes, studying him, as if trying to see if Harry was deceiving him in any way. He lifted up the arm that was not bandaged. "Then shake on your word."

Harry took the goblin's hand and shook, sealing the deal he had made. He couldn't help but worry that the goblin knew he wasn't being completely honest with him. He'd just have to hope they'd be able to keep hold of the sword once their task of raiding Gringotts was complete.

* * *

Sirius was not pleased with the deal Harry had made but had agreed to go along with it. It was obvious by the way his godfather was acting that he wasn't happy with the circumstances they were now finding themselves in, but Harry hoped he had done what he considered the best option of them all. He hadn't lied to the goblin; he just hadn't stipulated the full terms of the agreement.

The day passed quickly and the occupants of the tent rested, catching up on much needed sleep.

Harry was sitting outside, a little way from the tent, when he heard footsteps approaching. Twisting his head, he relaxed as he saw his godfather walking towards him, shoulders hunched.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Harry. "It's not your shift." It was the middle of the night on the second day they had camped in the field. They planned to move the following day but still they took shifts, keeping watch for any sign of trouble.

A grim smile crossed Sirius' face. "I need to talk to you about the deal you made."

"Oh, what's wrong with it?" Harry had figured this would be coming at some point.

Sirius leaned in closer. "You can't trust him. He doesn't believe that you'll keep your word."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "I will though."

"We need the sword to kill the snake," reminded Sirius gently. "Getting close to it with one of the fangs will be next to impossible. You need to tell the goblin that you will give him the sword after the snake has been killed otherwise once we get into Gringotts he will take it and we won't get it back."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "Do you really think so?"

"I do. Griphook complimented you; if you tell him the full truth then he may just let us keep it until the end. He may even respect you for that. But you will be bound by your promise, even if he accepts it. You will have to give it to him no matter what. He needs to know. Losing the sword is not an option for us."

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Sirius grasped his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Thank you. Perhaps after that we can start planning our break-in?"

"I'm really looking forward to it," drawled his godson. He had a feeling that planning a break-in would be easy but the actual execution of it would be harder to manage. _I just have to hope that nothing goes wrong. If we can get that Horcrux maybe the war can be ended within a week. It would just be the snake to finish after all, and one last battle._

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Gringotts - _in which Harry and company attempt to break into the Wizarding Bank. _To be posted on Thursday.

**Until next time! **

**the-writer1988**


	75. Gringotts

**A/N) I have just, literally, finished chapter 78 of this fic. Only three more chapters to write and then its done! I can hardly believe that I am this close to finishing this, I never actually thought I would. I am just very glad that my inspiration for Harry Potter came back. I guess I'd better thank Warner Brothers for releasing that fabulous trailer for Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2 earlier this year: if it hadn't been for that, I doubt this story would have been revived! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventy-Five: **Gringotts

**Thursday 9****th**** October 1996**

"_James Potter_!"

"Neville Longbottom," responded Harry, waiting as the boy's face appeared in his mirror. This was an unexpected call. His eyes flickered around the table that they sat at which was lined with maps, notes and spare pieces of parchment. "What's happened?"

"I thought you should know," Neville was breathless, "Ginny left Hogwarts last night. They made a move on her."

"They. Did. What?" Ron's voice was very hard.

Harry was equally angry by that. "Did they hurt her?"

Neville shook his head. "No. She got away. I saw what was happening and helped. I got punished for it though," he explained by lifting up his arm which was bandaged heavily. "She's left Hogwarts as far as I know. Professor Lupin was here earlier too. He told me to tell you that your family, Ron, is safe but is officially on the run. All I know is that they are hiding in a safe place."

"Is Ginny with them?" Harry asked quietly, fear installing itself in his gut.

"I think so." Neville bit his lip. "They know Ron is with you now, don't they? Is that why they tried to take her?"

Ron bowed his head. "They do. We had a run in with Death Eaters and You-Know-Who himself. Harry got us out of that one. They didn't exactly have any proof I was with Harry, just that I was missing. I'm surprised they didn't try to take Ginny sooner," he caught Harry's dark gaze, "I mean, I'm glad they didn't."

"They were just waiting for official confirmation that Ron was with me. He may be missing but that doesn't necessarily mean that we are together," finished Harry. "It was only a matter of time before they turned towards Ginny. As long as they are safe..."

"Professor Lupin seemed pretty certain," added Neville. "We've been doing open rebellion here continuously. I think the Death Eaters are beginning to tire of me; we've only been back at school for just over a month. They won't harm me though. My blood is pure. They still have hopes that I will see the error of my ways."

Sirius snorted, turning it into a cough as he patted his chest. "My parents thought the same thing about me. Glad I proved them wrong by not being swayed by that madman. The more trouble you cause them, the more they'll worry that the students will rise up against them."

"That's the plan, anyway," said Neville. "It's something that my Gran approves of anyway. Harry, will you be coming back at all, to help fight?"

"I don't know." It was the truth after all. Harry really didn't know if he would be going back, but if they were to make a final stand, Hogwarts would be the safest place to make it. "I really don't know." He couldn't really explain to Neville that they might be bringing Voldemort himself to the school's doorsteps. _And I'd wait anyway; make sure I'm prepared for it before I act. _"Good luck Neville, and thanks for the message."

"Sirius did ask me to be your spy in Hogwarts. Only doing what I have to do. It feels good to be doing something productive and not bowing down to them," Neville grinned crookedly. "They're not allowing Madam Pomfrey to heal my arm. I think it is their attempt to stop me causing trouble, but having this injury won't do anything to deter me. I'll just find other ways to cause trouble: after all, I have all those who are in training to help instead!"

Sirius smirked. "You would make a brilliant Marauder, Neville. Nothing seems to stop you."

"A Marauder?"

"Never mind," Sirius shook his head.

Neville frowned as if he was about to question Sirius further but his expression suddenly changed and he hissed: "Somebody's coming, I've got to go."

Seconds later, Neville was gone.

Sirius gazed around the room, meeting each face. "Well, that was enlightening."

Ron started down at his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets. "At least we know my family is safe, for now at least."

* * *

"You wished to speak to me, Harry Potter," intoned Griphook as Harry crouched down in front of him. Suspicion seemed to flare in his dark eyes.

"I do," answered Harry, feeling awkward. "It's about the sword..."

Griphook's eyes narrowed to slits. "You are going to renegade on your promise?"

"No, never," Harry said honestly, "it's just that you deserve to know the full truth or as much of it as I can tell you."

"Go on."

Taking a deep breath Harry ploughed right in, explaining that they needed the sword after they had got into the bank as it was vital to their mission. "We have to destroy something and the sword is the only thing capable of doing that. Without that, I have no chance of succeeding. We hope to find an object within the Lestranges vault that needs to be taken care of as well, but there is one other after that. For me to succeed, I require the sword. I will keep my word to you, when this is all over, I will seek you out and give you the sword."

The goblin was silent, stroking the small beard that wound down from his chin.

"You gave me your word that you would give me the sword if I helped you get into Gringotts," replied the goblin steadily.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, feeling bad that he hadn't clarified the details earlier. "I didn't exactly say when you would get it..." He hadn't been lying; he just hadn't given him all the information. He could tell by the goblin's expression that he was not impressed.

"You lied to me," replied Griphook coldly.

"No," added Harry hastily. "No, I will give it to you, that is my promise." He hesitated wondering if he should continue. _I have to take the risk,_ he convinced himself. "Do you want everything to return to normal? So that your kind isn't being persecuted as they are now?"

"Yes."

"Then I need the sword for just a little bit longer." His heart was hammering in his chest as Griphook considered him, his expression completely unreadable.

Minutes seemed to pass before the hoarse voice of the goblin erupted once more. "I said you were an unusual wizard, Harry Potter. I wonder if I was wrong to think that of you. Perhaps you are unique among wizard-kind that you will keep your word?"

"I will," pressed Harry earnestly. "I'm not deceiving you. If I was, I wouldn't have told you this. I would have kept you in the dark."

Griphook very slowly held out his hand. "Then I will _trust _you, but as soon as you are finished with it, I expect it to be returned to me."

Harry sighed with relief, taking the goblin's clawed hand and shook, sealing that particular deal.

_At least now I don't have to worry about Griphook making off with the sword. _

* * *

They spent three weeks planning an elaborate break-in into the Wizarding bank. The reason for the delay was simple: they had to wait for the goblin's arm to heal before proceeding any further. Thankfully, because he was a magical creature, the healing took less time than a Muggle injury would. Sirius was adapt enough at healing but didn't have the necessary skills to correct a broken arm instantly like Madam Pomfrey could.

Much as they hated having to wait, the longer they took to plan, the more likelihood they'd be able to get in and out before anyone became suspicious. Griphook aided them in drawing out a detailed map of Gringotts and laying out security measures that may surround the vault. The goblin couldn't be sure if anything had changed since his departure, however since Gringotts had the best security in the world, he was certain that any changes wrought would have been fought heavily against.

Gringotts security was legend. No one had ever been able to successfully break in. Harry was hoping to be the first to change that. _But then,_ the young man considered, _Azkaban was supposed to be impenetrable, inescapable, yet Sirius got out. _Miracles had been made before. It had to happen this time, didn't it?

Dean and Ted Tonks remained with them as they would part ways when Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione left to go to Gringotts. Both wizards were well aware of what they were up to but Sirius had sworn them to secrecy. It was almost impossible to hide from their friends what they were up to, especially since Sirius felt it was better for Dean and Ted to remain with them for as long as possible. They would be safer with him around and it was an almost certainty that searches were being made around the country to track them down.

On the day before they planned to invade Gringotts, Sirius planned to Apparate with Ted and Dean to France, setting them up in a house his family had owned there that had passed to his ownership upon the death of his mother. He had already summoned Kreacher and ordered him to go to that specific house and spruce it up a bit and to follow any order put to him by Ted and Dean when they arrived. It was the only place he could think of that would be safe enough for them to hide at.

The Black Family wealth had extended to Europe to an extent, his parents having enough money combined to own quite a few manor houses but they didn't have power in the European Wizarding World. Sirius' arranged marriage to Avril Leverg had meant to consolidate their power grab as well as restore the reputation of the Leverg family. It made sense to Sirius for him to take advantage of what he owned.

For now, all they could do was plan, and wait.

* * *

**Friday 31****st**** October 1996**

The day before Sirius had taken Dean and Ted to the house in France. Kreacher had – surprisingly – done well in making the house habitable, unlike his efforts with Grimmauld Place when the Order had first moved in. Sirius' demeanour to the elf had changed since he had heard of how his brother had died. He did feel sorry for Kreacher but that didn't stop the elf from reminding him so much of the home that he had hated growing up. Kreacher had been part of the reason why his home life had always been miserable. _I can't hold that against him after he saw my brother die. _

With the two settled in and safely protected by enchantments, Sirius hoped they would be able to live out the rest of the war in safety. Ron had quizzed Sirius as to why his family couldn't have hidden there or why instead of traversing around the country-side they couldn't have used that as a base of operations. Honestly, Sirius hadn't remembered he owned the place. It was hard to keep track of everything he had to his name when as a child he'd paid no attention to what would one day be his inheritance. It had only been when he and Ted had been discussing options that the other had mentioned something that had made his brain go click.

By then they had almost finished planning and Sirius had decided to stay in the country. Going to France would be a waste of time though they probably could all do with some proper rest and sleep as opposed to camp beds. It was a luxury they couldn't afford to have.

With everything in place they went over the plan one last time before departure.

Considering they were the most wanted wizards in the country, the plan called for them to disguise themselves. This called for Sirius to magically alter the faces of Ron and Hermione. It was something that he excelled at, especially since he had regularly pulled pranks at Hogwarts, usually ending with people's appearances changing. It was a lot of magic to install upon one individual and for it to hold the disguise in place but he was able to pull it off. Harry and the goblin would hide underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

Since they couldn't walk into the bank and demand to visit the Lestranges vault without one of them present, Sirius had transformed Hermione's appearance to resemble that of his insane cousin. He had assured her the spell would hold for at least ten hours, hopefully allowing them to get into the vault without arousing suspicion. Ron, he had altered his appearance to that of someone with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, slightly fatter and a beard fell from his chin, hiding the majority of his features. Sirius, on the other hand, had attempted to transfigure his own appearance to resemble that of his cousin's husband.

It wasn't a good resemblance but enough to pass inspection, after all the Black's and Lestranges shared lineage and blood. Hermione's transformation had been more difficult to do and Sirius had put a lot more power and effort into it. He knew Bellatrix was the power in the marriage, not Rodolphus. They would look to her, not him. If anything Hermione now resembled Bellatrix more so then he did Rodolphus.

Sirius had told Hermione to act haughty and that anyone would be beneath her. She hadn't liked that but to pass off the deception she simply had to.

With the spells performed and in place, the group packed up, with Harry carrying all their stuff in his back-pack underneath his cloak and the goblin clinging to him with his hands linked in the front of Harry's throat, and Apparated to an alleyway just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Checking their appearances one last time, they strode out and walked into the bar of the pub, finding that it was nearly deserted.

Tom, the stooped and toothless landlord, was polishing glasses behind the bar counter; a few wizards who sat in the corner having a conversation, caught sight of the remarkable similarity that Hermione and Sirius now had to the Lestranges and draw back further into the shadows.

The innkeeper bowed before Hermione but as per Sirius' instruction she ignored him, having informed her that Tom the Innkeeper would be nobody to her.

They walked right out of the pub and rapped the bricks with Sirius' wand, opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was quiet and almost silent; those that dared to brave the streets hurried along it and seeing the two famed Death Eaters there, walked even faster, turning their faces away in the hope of remaining unnoticed. Shops were boarded up though a few had been replaced with shops dedicated to the Dark Arts. Voldemort was slowly turning the street into Knockturn Alley.

Plastered on the windows were posters of the wanted: Harry Potter and Sirius Black being the most prominent. There was also a fairly newish one that had clearly been added: this one was of Ron, wanted for colluding with the most desired. Ragged people sat huddled in the doorways, deprived of wands and Sirius had a feeling that these were Muggle-born witches and wizards who had presented themselves to the Ministry and had been stripped of their power. They had been reduced to nothing and cowed even more when they saw the Lestranges marching along. They melted into the shadows as if fearing retribution.

But one did not and stumbled towards them, a bandage covering what appeared to be a bloody eye. He pointed right into Hermione's face, his voice cracking and high-pitched: "Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, you know!" And then he lunged forward grasping for Hermione's throat, but Sirius stepped in front of her, raising his wand.

"You will not soil my wife's robes with your filthy Mudblood fingers! _Crucio_!" He distinctly heard both Hermione and Ron gasp in horror but he kept the curse on the wizard for only a few moments before withdrawing it, grasping the man by his shoulder and throwing him to the side. He marched off, grabbing Hermione by the arm, whispering urgently into her ear. "I had to. People will suspect if we do not put forth this front. This is how the Lestranges act. I do not like the fact that I had to curse him but I had no choice if we are to keep up appearances!"

"But I can't do that!" hissed Hermione in return.

"I do not expect you to," he replied. "Just act like you are above everybody else. I know it's hard but we have no choice."

Hermione gave a reluctant nod and they continued down the street towards the snowy-white building at the end of it which housed the wealth of the Wizarding World.

They arrived at the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors. Usually they were guarded by a pair of goblins however they had been replaced by wizards. That had been one of the reasons why Griphook had fled; he disliked how the wizards were usurping their positions. The two wizards were clutching long thin golden rods.

_Probity Probes, _Sirius' mind warned him as his eyes recognised the devices. If scanned they would detect his carefully performed disguising spells. Quickly, before Hermione reached them, he pulled his wand from his robes and quickly pointed it towards the two guards. "_Confundo!_" he hissed.

Hermione glanced back at him wearily.

"Just go, pretend you've been scanned!" he mouthed towards her. He moved back a bit, quickly passing Harry his wand and taking his godson's one and whispering instructions to him, trying to make himself inconspicuous. "If you see anything that needs confounding and – god-forbid it – the Imperius curse, do it. But be careful!"

"One moment, madam," said the guard, raising the Probe towards Hermione.

Sirius watched as her expression turned to one of anger. Bellatrix would have acted like that: she felt that she superior to everyone, save for her Lord and Master. He moved up towards her, folding his arms in front of him and glaring at the two wizards in front of him. "You've just scanned all of us."

"Yeah, we've just checked them all," said one guard and stepped back to allow them to enter.

They swept forward into the great hall where two goblins stood before the inner doors, which were made of silver and which carried the poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves. They stepped through the doors in the main hall where a long counter was manned by goblins sitting on high stools serving the first customers of the day. Sirius nudged Hermione towards an old goblin that was free from customers. "Put on your best haughty expression," he whispered to her.

Hermione lifted her chin and strode forward, hips wobbling from side to side. "I wish to enter my vault," she said haughtily.

The old goblin seemed to scrutinise her over the counter but nodded and clapped his clawed hands. "I shall need the Clankers," he ordered a younger goblin that had hobbled up to him. The goblin rushed off returning minutes later with a leather bag that jingled with clanging metal, and handed it to his superior. The goblin jumped down from his stool and rounded the desk. "If you will follow me, Madam Lestrange, I shall take you to your vault."

Hermione fell in behind him.

So far, so good, everything was slipping into place.

* * *

Harry clutched the Invisibility Cloak to him, following the disguised Sirius, Ron and Hermione. He held Sirius' wand in his fingers, poised to cast any spells at anyone who might suspect who they really were. He had never cast the Imperius Curse before and he hoped that he wouldn't have to use it. They turned off into a corridor and through another door, now standing in a rough stone passageway, which was lit with flaming torches.

They came to the track and before long a cart came trundling along towards them out of the darkness, summoned by the goblin that they had learnt had the name Bogrod. The goblin opened the door to the cart, and Harry quickly clambered inside before Sirius and sat himself as small as possible in the corner. Hermione sat tall and proud next to the goblin as the cart started to roll along the tracks.

The cart gathered speed, hurtling faster and faster, twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the way, going deeper and deeper into the bank. They were going deeper into Gringotts then Harry had ever been before. He felt a tap on his shoulder; it was too dark for their guide to notice Sirius reaching out. He heard his godfather hiss for his wand and Harry hastily passed it to him.

"_Imperio!_" The curse struck the goblin steering the cart. "Lestranges vault!" ordered Sirius.

"Why did you do that for?" grated Hermione, glaring daggers at Sirius.

"Because we have to," said Sirius, and tossed his wand back to Harry who had pulled the Cloak off himself. "Keep my wand, Harry, you need one that you can use without being traced."

Hermione reached into her own black robes and passed Sirius her wand. "You can use mine." She nodded encouragingly at Sirius. "I won't need it and we need someone who is experienced."

Harry shrugged off the backpack he wore which contained the sword hidden in its depths. "Here, have the sword. Someone needs to hold it while we search for the cup and if we find it and it needs to be destroyed quickly, either of you can do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. "It's your job after all..."

"I know, but if we're discovered we can't afford to hang around, can we? Sooner or later they'll click something is wrong," shouted Harry over the rattling of the cart on the tracks. His hair flew behind him as they swerved deeper into the ominous caverns. It was cold and chilly and Harry pulled his robes tighter around his body. The cart seemed to slow down and suddenly stopped at a station.

"Everyone out," hissed Griphook in Harry's ear. "We need Bogrod, keep him with us."

Harry nodded and looked to Sirius who ordered the goblin to follow them. Griphook had already explained what guarded the vault, but it was still worrying to think that he would have to face another dragon... _Third time is the charm... _

They hurried along the platform, entered a small tunnel and then turned another corner. Despite the fact they had been prepared for the presence of the dragon, it was still a shock to see it standing there, tethered to the ground, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the bank. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were a milky pink; both rear legs wore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, and when its head towards them, it opened its mouth, roared and spat a jet of fire that sent them backing up the passageway.

"It is partially blind," panted Griphook, dropping to the floor after releasing himself from around Harry's throat, "but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me." The goblin held out a clawed hand and took the leather bag from the controlled one.

Inside the bag were a small number of metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise. Griphook handed them out: Bogrod, on Sirius' instruction, took his as well.

Griphook had already told them what to do. They advanced forward once more, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed all around them. Harry's skull vibrated with the noise; the dragon let out another hoarse roar, and then began to retreat.

Sirius pointed his wand at the goblin as they neared the Lestranges vault, ordering him to press his hand to the door. The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cave-like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armour, the skins of strange creatures, potions in jewelled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown. The dragon had moved well away from the vaults now and they slipped inside.

"We have to search fast!" shouted Harry. Who knew how long this deception would last? It was the cup; they had to find the cup. Total darkness suddenly plunged downwards: the door had reappeared, sealing them inside the vault.

"_Lumos!_" Sirius cast, sending light all around them, his head twisting and turning, his eyes roaming treasure after treasure, searching for the cup.

Harry cast his own spell however neither Ron nor Hermione could since they both were using wands which would still be under the tracking charm. Hermione had the sword out of Harry's back-pack ready, both of them standing together in wand-light available, tracking their eyes around.

"If you see it, don't touch anything! There are bound to be spells on this vault to prevent thievery!" shouted Sirius as he slowly moved about, being careful to not touch anything. "And if I know my cousin, it will be deadly spells designed to kill us!"

Harry swallowed, green eyes still looking. "Just look around! Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, with two handles!" It was almost impossible not to brush up against any of the objects, but somehow they managed ... just barely.

"Sirius?" asked Ron. "What type of curses would they have added?"

Sirius glanced towards the disguised red-haired frowning, his mind clicking away as he considered what to do. Taking a risk he reached out and grabbed a Galleon, dropping it instantly. He moved back swiftly as a shower of Galleons fell down upon where he had been standing. "Ah, that is not good at all." He looked at his burned hand, wincing.

"What is it?" questioned Harry, noticing his godfather hold his left hand protectively against his chest.

"Gemino and Flagrante Curses have been added. Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless, and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death!" explained Griphook from the shadows. He stood by the door, watching Hermione with beady eyes.

Directing his wand-light over everything in sight, Harry raised his beam higher and higher and then he stopped, his heart skipping a beat and his hand was trembling. "It's up there!"

Sirius followed his wand right to Harry's so that the light shone upon the little golden cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. It sat on a shelf high up on the vault wall, sitting between two shining helmets; so inconspicuous among them, easily overlooked by thieves looking for a bigger prize.

"How the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" moaned Ron.

"Summoning charms won't work," said Sirius. "Precautions would have been made." His dark gaze travelled around all of his companions. "Ok, Hermione has the sword, we need to get up there, but we can't touch the treasure." He began to move carefully around the empty floor available, stopping where Ron and Hermione stood. He knelt down on the floor. "Ron, clamber onto my shoulders."

"Err, is this a good idea?" Ron sounded a bit befuddled.

"Probably not, but it is the only way I can think of to reach that cup," replied Sirius. He held onto Ron's legs as the boy scrambled on top of his shoulders. "Hermione, do you think you can get on Ron?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead choosing to just climb up. Sirius wobbled slightly as more weight was added. He gritted his teeth and slowly began to rise, keeping a tight grip on Ron's legs. The sword dangled downwards, held in the girl's hands.

"Can you reach it from here with the sword?" questioned Sirius. He had moved as far as he dared towards the shelf, standing in the only free space available, and his feet inches away from the gold on the floor.

"I think so," answered Hermione as she gripped the sword and lifted it higher. She reached out with the sword towards the cup, leaning forward as far as she dared, the sword's tip just inches away from one of the handles. "Nearly there!" Hermione lunged forward without warning, the sword's tip looping through the handles and she pulled back, just as Sirius tried to keep his balance, but he fell back. Ron and Hermione tumbled from his shoulders.

There was a yell of pain as he crashed to the floor; his already burned hand made contact with a stash of Galleons and they multiplied quickly, burning his hands as more magically fell. Sirius rolled out the way. "Where's the cup?"

"I have it here!" screamed Hermione, the sword still in hand, the cup hanging from it.

The treasure was beginning to rise, burning flesh filled their nostrils.

"SIRIUS! We have to get out of here!" yelled Harry.

Sirius pointed his wand to the Imperiused goblin. "Open the vault!"

With objects raining down upon them, burning their very flesh, the group stumbled together, knee-deep in treasure, wincing in pain as more fell upon them. Griphook latched onto Harry's back, and despite the pain they were clearly all in, he could hear the goblin's words in his ear. "Remember, Harry Potter, I have your word that you will give me the sword."

"I know," he responded.

And then the door to the vault burst open and they all tumbled out of its entrance, falling practically into the path of the dragon that had once more moved up beside the vaults.

"Shit!" yelled Sirius, twisting and pointing Hermione's wand at the dragon and casting a stunner at it. It bounded right off its thick skin. Fire roared from the dragon's mouth, and his companions ducked and ran as the creature came for them. The Clankers lay forgotten in the corner. "Quickly, get back to the cart!"

"_Accio Clankers!_" That was Harry, having clearly remembered what they were used for. They flew right into his hand and he shook them rapidly, stepping past Sirius who was still attempting to stupefy the dragon. At the sound of the noise the dragon stepped back, roaring in terror, shrinking back so that Harry and Sirius could follow the others back to the cart.

Ron and Hermione were already seated in the cart; the Imperiused goblin standing by the controls. Sirius climbed in, followed by Harry and Griphook. Sirius instructed the other goblin to take them back to the surface. He lit his wand so that he could check the others appearances. They were still intact, but he was sure it wouldn't last.

"Put the cloak back on," instructed Sirius, and Harry retrieved the cloak from his robes and pulled it over his head, covering him and Griphook. "Do you still have the cup?"

Hermione nodded meekly in the darkness. "Yeah, I do." She lifted up the sword from which the cup still hung. Carefully, Ron picked up their rucksack and opened it, allowing Hermione to slip the sword and the cup back inside the bag. She zipped it up and passed it to Harry underneath the cloak. "I can't believe we managed to get it."

Sirius frowned through the darkness. "Don't count your chickens yet. We still have to get out of here." He narrowed his gaze at the controlled goblin. "I'll have to release him from the curse. They'll notice something is wrong with him if we don't. We'll have to take the risk. And remember, stay in character, Hermione."

Hermione bowed her head which so resembled Bellatrix Lestrange. "I don't want to be _her _any longer then I absolutely have to."

Sirius grinned. "Not long now."

The cart started to slow down and then eventually rolled to a halt. They all clambered out of the cart, reaching the door that led back into the corridor leading towards the main hall. As he rounded the corner, he pointed his wand at the still stationed goblin in the cart and released him from the Imperius Curse. Hopefully they would be out of the bank before that particular goblin could squeal on them.

"Ok, we're a bit singed from the burning objects, but if we can get out quickly we might be able to avoid suspicion," said Sirius.

"A bit singed?" retorted Ron angrily. "I'm hurting in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Shh." Sirius began to walk forward, indicating for Hermione to walk in front of him. They slipped their wands back into their pockets as they entered into the main chamber.

They moved quickly towards the double doors, slipped through them and were almost out the bank when they saw them standing a little way away. Barty Crouch Junior and Walden Macnair stood on the outside porch, conversing with the two wizards on guard duty. Before Sirius could even warn Hermione, Barty Crouch Junior looked up and his eyes widened.

"We are so screwed," hissed Sirius, his hand convulsively reaching into his robes to clutch his wand.

"I'm surprised you are here Bellatrix," said Barty Crouch Junior, strolling towards them. His eyes were flashing darkly. "After all, I only just left you at our Master's side." His wand was instantly in hand, but Sirius was faster.

"_Stupefy!" _

But the Death Eater ducked the red jet of light. He yelled to his companion: "Imposters!"

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak off his head, clutching it under his arm, throwing curses towards the two Death Eaters and two Ministry representatives that guarded the doors.

"IT'S POTTER!" shouted Walden Macnair. His dark eyes swivelled to the others of their group. "That's Black!" he yelled, pointing towards the Rodolphus Lestrange look-alike. "_Extundo_!"

A powerful force hit Sirius in the chest and he flew backwards, his head banging hard back against the stone floor. Darkness washing briefly over him but he ignored the tugging sensation and scrambled to his feet. The situation was becoming more and more complicated as spells flew all over the place, as other wizards and witches joined in the fight, throwing curses towards the group of refugees.

"MOVE!" ordered Harry. "Just run!"

Hermione and Ron bolted past, using the two wands that were still able to be tracked by the Ministry, but they had no choice. Sirius was hot on their heels, Harry following behind them, throwing curse after curse over his shoulder, felling a witch and a wizard, before putting on a burst of speed and fleeing up the street.

Screams of anger followed them, and a killing curse shot over Sirius' head, but somehow they made it to the Leaky Cauldron, bursting in through the door, ignoring the petrified figure on the Innkeeper.

"Out onto the street!" That was Sirius.

Harry whirled around looking for Griphook. "Griphook! Where's he gone?" He cast his eyes all over the place, ignoring the frightened patrons that were seeing him. High up in the corner of the pub he found the goblin, for he had scrambled up the barrister and now hung onto the ceiling, but the goblin had no intention of coming down. And Harry knew what he was going to do. Griphook was letting them go, taking Harry at his word that the sword would be returned to him.

"Harry! Come on!" shouted Sirius, grabbing his godson by the arm and pulling him away from the spot he stood at, just as the other door to the Leaky Cauldron burst open and the two Death Eaters burst in. Tables exploded all around them and one of the patrons fell as a Cruciatus Curse struck.

"POTTER!" screeched Barty Crouch Junior.

Harry ignored him and ran out, even as Sirius threw a strike spell over his shoulder, and followed.

Appearing dishevelled suddenly in the middle of a busy Muggle street had startled casual passers and a group of them were now standing and staring at the dirty and sore strangers. Sirius didn't even give them time to think, and he held out his hands. Seeing his intention, Ron, Harry and Hermione latched hold; darkness pressed in on them. They Apparated with a resounding POP.

* * *

"Sirius, we shouldn't have done that," snapped Hermione reproachfully, "in front of Muggles too!"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he pitched up the tent with his wand. "What would you have suggested? Run and cause even more trouble? We had to get out of there fast otherwise we would have had You-Know-Who come down on us in broad daylight and probably would have gone on a massive killing spree." He muttered incantations under his breath, placing all the protective enchantments around them.

Once he was done he followed Hermione into the tent where Harry had taken the sword from his backpack as well as the Hufflepuff cup and placed that upon the floor.

"Are we going to wait for these charms to wear off?" asked Ron. He, Sirius and Hermione still sported their disguises but the charm was starting to lose potency. They had been gone for nearly three hours. After the first hour the charm started to wear off over a period of ten hours. The disguises hadn't been perfect in the first place but they had been good enough that they had fooled people with them.

Sirius raised his wand, pointing it directly at Ron's face. "_Finite Incantatem._" Ron's features changed, his beard changing back to ginger and then growing shorter, his long brown hair returning to normality and his nose lengthened and his eyes faded to blue. He repeated the same spell on Hermione and then on himself, shaking his head as he transformed back to normal.

His eyes locked upon the cup on the floor and the sword in his godson's hands. "Well?" he prompted.

Harry looked around at the others in the tent, ending with Hermione and handing her the sword. "You should destroy it, you and Ron together."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "But why?"

"Without you two helping Sirius, we wouldn't have retrieved that cup. If anyone deserves to destroy a Horcrux it's both of you," explained Harry. "I know I'm not making any sense, but I think you should do it."

Hesitating, Hermione glanced at Ron. "Shall we then? Together?"

Ron nodded instantly. "Yeah, together."

They stood facing one another, the cup sitting innocently on the floor in between them. The sword hovered inches above it, both Hermione and Ron gripping the ruby-crusted hilt.

"On three?" asked Hermione, soberly.

Ron started the count-down. "One..."

"Two..."

Together. "THREE!"

The sword came down, stabbing itself right into the bottom of the cup. A high wail screeched into the air and then the cup crumbled to dust, shattering into tiny, little pieces. Hermione let go of the sword, stumbling backwards. Harry rushed forward to catch her as she fell.

"We did it," she breathed in awe. "We destroyed a Horcrux."

"Yeah," smiled Harry, "you did, together."

* * *

Sirius lay back in his camp bed, covers up to his chest, his mind thinking. He was too wide-awake to sleep; ideally he should have offered to take the first watch but Harry had insisted and he had no idea why. _We have just the snake to get. _It seemed highly unbelievable that they had only one Horcrux left to destroy and it would be the most protected one at all, especially since the snake rarely left Lord Voldemort's side.

More intense planning was needed if they were to get to the snake. Voldemort was not a fool.

_That is something to worry about tomorrow once we've rested. _

Sirius was just closing his eyes when a scream tore through the air.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Darkness lifted, pulling up the blinds that had descended down upon his vision. Harry Potter grudgingly groaned as he moved a hand up to his forehead. His scar was burning and he felt angry, angrier then he had ever been before, but then his senses erupted around him when he recognised where he was. He was in the tent, wrapped up in blankets, his godfather, Sirius, sitting next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Harry?" whispered Sirius gently.

"What happened?" muttered Harry, his head throbbing. A glass was lifted to his lips and he took a few grateful gulps, collapsing back onto the soft pillow once he was done. He checked his mental barriers, finding them down and he hastily reconstructed them. What he had done had been an insane thing to do, but what he had discovered could only be a good thing, right?

"I was hoping you could tell me that," replied Sirius diplomatically. "I was just falling asleep when I heard you scream out. I rushed outside and found you convulsing on the grass outside. I brought you in here and you slipped into unconsciousness. You've been under for a few hours." There was concern in his eyes, and Harry felt bad for causing his godfather so much worry.

"Sorry, that was my fault... I shouldn't have done what I did."

"What did you do?"

Harry bit his lip. "I let my barriers down. For the first time in months, for some silly reason, I decided to let my shields down and it just hit me." He caught Sirius' gaze. "He was angry, so very angry... He killed a few people. I wasn't expecting that, I wasn't even thinking that I would see anything, or gather any information." He ran a hand through his black floppy hair. "He knows, Sirius, he knows."

Sirius paled. "About the Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded. "He knows that we broke into Gringotts, and he knows the cup is missing. He doesn't know about the others yet, but I think he is going to go to each of their hiding places to make sure. We have time, but he is so angry." He grasped Sirius' wrists. "That isn't all I saw." He swallowed, shaking a little. "He has Dumbledore's wand."

"What?" Sirius was shocked, his eyes wide in horror. "Why would he have Dumbledore's wand?"

"I don't know, he just does," choked Harry. "Sirius, he desecrated his tomb! He broke into it! He defiled it!"

"Harry, calm down! Breathe deeply," instructed Sirius. "Now, let's think about this. Bill told us he was searching for something, what if he was searching..." And then he remembered. Dumbledore had told him about the legend of the Deathly Hallows, and Sirius knew they existed, for James had told him long ago how he was related to the third brother. "His wand doesn't work against you; they refuse to fight so he needs a wand that will..."

"Sirius?" swallowed Harry. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It depends on whether you're on the same thought train as me," his godfather replied slyly.

"I heard him mention that the... the Elder Wand was his, that he could defeat me, but it's Dumbledore's wand! Dumbledore has one of the Deathly Hallows!" Clearly Harry had remembered the story too. Sirius had wondered at the time why the Headmaster had even told them about it, clearly he had expected Voldemort to make the connection that he possessed the Elder Wand or that he sought to carry a wand capable of defeating Harry's own, but the question that now bugged them was: how had Dumbledore come into possession of it?

Sirius slapped himself on the head as everything fell into place as his mind ran through significant details the Headmaster had told them about. "Of course! Grindelwald!"

"What? Sirius, what do you mean?"

"You were never told this, but the Elder Wand has a bloody history. It's the most traceable of the Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore and Grindelwald became obsessed with finding them in their youth, what if, what if Grindelwald actually found the wand and took it for his own, so that when Dumbledore faced him in 1945, the ownership of the wand passed to him?" explained Sirius, a slight smile pulling at his features. "You-Know-Who must have somehow learnt this and thought taking the wand from Dumbledore's tomb meant that he would possess the wand, be able to harness its full power..."

Harry crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you telling me that he can't use it?"

"Harry, the night Dumbledore died, when you witnessed the confrontation between him and Malfoy, did he still have his wand when you arrived?"

"No, he didn't," returned Harry, shaking his head. "Malfoy must have disarmed him before that."

Sirius was smirking. "Oh, how little he knows... Tom Riddle cannot harness the full power of the wand, someone got there before him. If he hasn't realised this yet, we might be able to ensure that we can pass the Wand onto ourselves or at least protect the one who does. A wand can pass into another's ownership but if you intend on taking it, it might not be willing to take a new master."

Harry's green eyes widened. "Malfoy is the owner of the Elder Wand?" he concluded, astounded.

Sirius nodded. "And he has no idea that he is in full possession of the world's most powerful wand."

"Bloody hell." It was an expression that Harry never usually said, but in this instance he felt it was necessary. "And this is what I'm supposed to do, you think? Hunt down the Horcruxes and possess all the Deathly Hallows? There's still one missing isn't there, the Resurrection Stone?"

Sirius faltered, his bright eyes dimming. "Not sure, but it is a possibility. We cannot ignore the fact that we know something he doesn't and we need to act on it fast. As for the stone, I think you might already have it."

"How?"

"He left in your possession the first Golden Snitch you ever caught. Could have been one of his crazy ideas to hide it in there," suggested Sirius. "You did believe that something might be in there..."

"Let's not worry about that now, we've got more important things to worry about," said Harry, lowering his gaze as he felt his stomach open into a black hole. "We have to go to Hogwarts, don't we?"

Sirius locked gazes with his godson. "I'm afraid so, much as I hate the thought, it is the only place we can really stand against him and where we would have the most support."

Harry swallowed, getting to his feet and retrieving the two-way mirror from his pocket. "Then we'd better get Ron and Hermione in here. We've got plans to make, a world to save."

At that moment in time, Sirius felt proud of his godson. Despite the wealth of information that had suddenly been dumped on his head, Harry had kept his cool, not panicking but looking at it logically and coming to the most obvious conclusion.

They had to go to Hogwarts. They had no other option for it if they were to retrieve the Elder Wand (or protect its current owner) before Voldemort realised his fatal error, and they had to draw the Dark Lord out if they stood any chance of killing the snake once and for all, thereby making Voldemort mortal once more.

Within a week the war could be over with. It all came down to those that connected the dots first, and they surely had a head start. Sirius hoped, fervently, that his godson would be the one to succeed, because he had no idea what he would do if Harry fell at the last hurdle of his quest.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! Please just leave me a little note, since I am coming to end of this fic, please review! **

**Coming soon: **Preparations - _in which Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius infiltrate Hogwarts... _**To be posted Monday. **

**Until then! **

**the-writer1988**


	76. Preparations

**A/N) Good news! I completed this story on the last day of 2010, which pleased me a lot! So, here is the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventy-Six: **_Preparations _

**Saturday 1****st**** November 1996**

They had not contacted Neville in weeks and they had not heard from him either. Ron and Hermione had been dutifully informed of Harry's vision and the conclusions that he and Sirius had come to together. Hermione had shown some reluctance about believing in the Deathly Hallows but Sirius' insistence on it being true swayed her, though everyone was sure she still held some belief that it was not true, despite the evidence they had presented to her. Ron had privately explained that Hermione liked to know the facts and when faced with things that they had not been able to explain how they were created, her dubious nature rose to the surface.

However, she could not deny that Sirius was close to the Potter's and if anyone was to trust him with that big a family secret then it must be true, no matter how much she hated the idea of it.

That argument was quickly forgotten as the enormity of what Harry had reported to them began to sink in. Voldemort knew that Harry was hunting Horcruxes. Their discovery at Gringotts hadn't helped but that had always been a risk.

Harry picked up the mirror and spoke into it Neville's name; Sirius, Ron and Hermione sitting around him in a circle. Harry had not risked lowering his barriers again but they had to know if they could risk going to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Neville sounded enthusiastic at seeing him. "Did you really break into Gringotts?"

Harry was startled. "It's travelled that fast? We only did that yesterday!"

"News travels fast," shrugged Neville, "apparently you Apparated away in front of Muggles in broad daylight?"

"Yeah, we did. Had no choice," answered Harry. "If we hadn't then You-Know-Who would have probably found me." He bit his lip. "Neville, has he been to Hogwarts, do you know?" He had to be sure that he hadn't been hallucinating when he had been in Voldemort's mind.

"A rumour went around the castle a few days ago that he was here," replied Neville hesitantly.

"Did he take anything?" asked Harry, sharing a concerned glance with Sirius.

"Erm, I'm not sure, but the student who found it has been silenced..."

"Neville, what do you mean?" swallowed Harry, fear engulfing in his gut. What had happened?

"Professor Dumbledore's tomb was ripped open. Professor Snape restored it but a student – I don't know who it was – saw him there, muttering about the wand being taken and how he could have so much disrespect for the dead." Neville fell silent and they were certain he felt awkward. "We knew that You-Know-Who was here as everyone was ordered to stay inside the Castle and Professor Snape lowered the wards. We don't know for sure it was him, but the tomb being ruined and the rumours, it's the obvious conclusion to make."

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling down. So Voldemort was in possession of the Elder Wand, but if Sirius was right, the wand would not be working properly for him. Harry didn't believe that he should concentrate on ensuring possession passed to him, killing the snake was his first priority. As long as the Dark Lord did not realise his mistake, perhaps the Deathly Hallows were not needed? Nevertheless, Harry had already decided that the snake was the most important thing he had to do. He was sure enough in himself, thanks to all that he had learned, that he had enough power and brains to constantly surprise the Dark Lord.

"Is something the matter?" Neville had detected something in the way Harry had spoken.

Sirius answered for him. "We'll be coming to Hogwarts, Neville."

"You will?"

"Unfortunately it also means leading students into danger," continued Harry. "We need to draw him out and Hogwarts is the safest place to form a resistance in, no matter how much I hate that thought." His mind lingered on Draco Malfoy. They had to protect him too without the Slytherin suspecting. With Voldemort in control, it was feasible that the boy had returned for his last two years of education, but asking about him now would just rise suspicion and they couldn't afford that to happen.

"We've been training to fight," interrupted Neville. "Professor Lupin has been helping us. I think they all know it will end here. In fact, Professor Lupin is due here tonight. He said he would be if he could. We'd fight beside you, no matter what, that's what we've been training for after all."

Sirius and Harry exchanged meaningful glances. Neither of them liked the idea of leading students into battle, but what choice did they have? Those able and old enough to fight would do so. They had to make choice, a stand against the darkness that was grasping their world, choking it to within an inch of its life. Hogwarts, despite under the control of Voldemort, was really one of the only safest places they could make a stand.

"I can't say for sure when we'll get to Hogwarts," said Sirius, though he fully intended on arriving that night, "but we will be there soon, just don't do anything rash in the meantime."

"I think what we've been doing is rash," said Neville, knowingly, "but we won't lead them into a battle. They have no need to while Harry isn't here." He bit his lip. "Do you want me to tell Professor Lupin you are coming? If there is going to be a battle, then he would be able to bring others?"

Sirius grinned. "If you could then that would be great for us. The more that are willing to stand and fight, the better chance we have against them."

"How are you getting here? Hogsmeade patrols have doubled in the last day or so. I think they expect you to show up."

"Do you know how Professor Lupin has been getting into the school?" asked Sirius.

Neville shook his head. "No. He's never exactly said how he does. We just know he's here because he sends us all a message."

"I thought as much. There is a secret passageway that leads in from Hogsmeade into the Room of Requirement. We are going to attempt to take that route in. It is undetected and is the only secret passage that is not on the Marauders Map," explained Sirius. "We'll see you soon, Neville, just don't let anyone other than Remus know we are coming. It's up to Remus to decide what he does with that information, but I suspect he'll get others to the school. If it gets out among the student body the risk of discovery is more probable and we can't have that. Too much is at stake here to allow anyone other you to know of our intentions."

Neville couldn't suppress a smile. "You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

They decided to wait till the evening before Apparating to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermione would Apparate underneath the Invisibility Cloak while Sirius would follow after they had left and upon arrival, instantly transform into his Animagus form. They were well aware of the defences that might be in place to detect Apparition arrival but it was something they had to risk. Sirius assumed that the Shack would be watched as well and he was unwilling to risk it, no doubt the grounds would be constantly seen to as well. The safest option was to use the passageway that linked directly into the Room of Requirement. The Marauders had discovered it long ago and utilised it many times.

The sword of Gryffindor was safely tugged away in the backpack Harry carried. With everything sorted, Sirius threw the Cloak over the trio. A resounding crack seconds later informed him that Hermione had successfully Apparated with Harry and Ron.

Taking one last look around the dense clearing they had camped in, Sirius spun on the spot, focused upon the street outside the Hog's Head, felt darkness compressing in on him, and then he Apparated.

* * *

Apparition had always been uncomfortable, it was never pleasant, but Apparating and morphing into a predetermined Animagus state was even more difficult and complex. It was something that Sirius had never really tried before. Even as he felt his body reappearing, he kick-started his transformation, while trying to maintain the effort it took to land himself safely at his destination. By the time he had properly arrived, Padfoot stood in his place, but he quickly became aware of a screeching sound going off all around him.

_Alarms. _

Not very far away he heard angry shouts and he shrunk back into the shadows of the buildings as he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"I know it's Potter!" An unrecognisable voice that Sirius could not discern said. "We were warned not a few hours ago that Potter might turn up! The Dark Lord said that he might try and get into the school!"

"But no one's here!" cried Nott, a particularly vicious Death Eater that Sirius had encountered a few times.

"You fool! It's Potter under his Invisibility Cloak!" shouted the first in return.

_How do they know Harry has one? _contemplated Sirius before his mind kicked in and he realised how they knew. _Of course, he revealed himself at Gringotts! _He heard them attempt the Summoning Charm and Sirius feared that his godson might yet be discovered... But there was nothing, no reveal in the darkness of the trio.

That Invisibility Cloak was truly special, especially if it could withstand a powerful charm like that. Any other cloak would be pulled from their grasp; it was only Ignotus Peverell's powerful charms that could and would not be affected. It would always protect its wearer from discovery, however the killing curse was fully capable of breeching its defences, that is, if the enemy knew where they stood.

"Think you can hang onto it do you, Potter?" growled another voice, one that Sirius recognised as belonging to Crabbe Senior. Clearly the elder had a few more brain cells then his son who showed an increasingly lack of them on a regular basis.

"We'll send in the Dementors," replied Nott coldly. "If Potter is really here, they'll flush him out."

Sirius growled low in his throat, his dark eyes focused on the six Death Eaters now standing in front of him. He could pounce upon them but the Dark Lord knew all about his disguise, thereby meaning the rest of the Death Eaters would recognise him as well and albeit give them confirmation that Harry was around.

Coldness seemed to descend upon the street quite suddenly. The Dementors had already been summoned. Black robed figures glided forward, their breath rattling cold, chilling the air as they passed. The Death Eaters seemed protected from them as they stood in the middle, seemingly unaffected.

Bright light flashed into existence up the street from around a corner. A stag, shining brilliantly in the darkness bounded forward directly at the Dementors, striking them in their heart, sending them scattering, screeching into the night, but the Death Eater's cries were of triumphant.

"They're up there! And it's a stag! Definitely Potter!" Nott was excited, brandishing his wand in front of him. "Come out Potter! We know it was you!"

Hackles raised, shoulder muscles pumping in anticipation, Sirius padded forward, teeth bared, growling low. He followed the Death Eaters as they rushed forward to the side street where the Patronus had appeared from. He had to take them out of the equation, and he readied himself to attack, claws out against the cobbled stones, sharpened and ready to do some seriously damage.

But a familiar voice stopped him from leaping forward.

"What do you think you are doing sending Dementors down this way? You're scaring away my customers!" The man was protecting Harry, he knew he was there. Sirius could sense the Anti-Apparition wards in the air: that meant they were still here somewhere, under the protection of the Hog's Head barman who was none other than Albus Dumbledore's younger brother, Aberforth. He did not hear the Death Eater's response, but Aberforth's voice continued to reverberate down through the air.

"You send Dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at 'em! I'm not having 'em near me, I've told you that, I'm not having it!"

"That was a stag Patronus! It was Potter's!" snarled Dolohov angrily.

"Stag?" the barman yelled in fury. "Stag! You idiot – _Expecto Patronus_!"

From the man's wand erupted a huge, horned goat, however it was very similar to Harry's Patronus, enough to give the Death Eater's second thoughts.

"Then who broke the curfew?" asked another unfamiliar Death Eater. "The noise went off because there was someone on the street!" He sounded more and more confident once he had finished speaking.

"That was me!" continued the barman. "If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned with your curfew!"

_He's got guts, _mused Sirius.

The barman was continuing to rant, not showing how afraid he might be. " – hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks and summoned him! He's not going to like being called here for me and my cat, is he, now?"

The first Death Eater glowered. "Don't you worry about us, worry about yourself, breaking curfew!" threatened Nott, menacingly.

Aberforth fought back and Sirius wondered if the Death Eaters would ever leave when faced with such aggression. He was sure they wouldn't stand for that behaviour. He was thankful when he was proved wrong. After what seemed like another hour but was really only a minute, the Death Eaters departed, leaving the barman standing in the alleyway by the Hog's Head. Once they had marched up the street and re-entered the Three Broomsticks from whence they had probably came from before Sirius had fully arrived.

"You'd better get in, Black, before the charm is reset," said Aberforth into the night, looking directly at Sirius.

Without giving it a second thought, Sirius scarped out of the alley he had hidden down and followed Aberforth into the open door of his pub, only transforming back into his human form once the door had been closed and bolted.

"Aberforth Dumbledore," said Sirius, holding out his hand to shake the other man's. "It's been a while since I saw you."

"A few years I'd imagine, Black. I didn't see you at my brother's funeral," replied Aberforth tightly. "I'd have thought you would have been one of the few people who would have wanted to pay your respects, considering what he has done for you over the years."

Sirius had the distinct impression that Aberforth had not been fond of his older and more successful brother. "I was there. I just couldn't be seen, what with there being a warrant out for me at that time – and in actually fact, as far as I aware it hasn't been rescinded yet."

"That has never changed," answered Aberforth. "Your companions are upstairs." He crossed his arms. "But what I'd like to know is why the bloody hell you have risked coming here! This is the last place in the world you and Potter should be! You're lucky that those Death Eaters couldn't differentiate between a goat and a stag Patronus!"

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "I owe you thanks for sticking up for us. They'd put wards up so we couldn't get away. I'm just grateful that they believed you." Sirius made his way to the stairs that were located through a door by the counter and walked up them, stepping out into an open-planned living room where his godson and two friends were waiting for him. There was a threadbare carpet and a small fireplace, above which hung a single large oil painting of a blonde girl who gazed out at the room with a kind of vacant sweetness. This was where the entrance to the tunnel that led to the Room of Requirement was hidden.

Before he could say anything a great swish of black hair and robes cascaded into him and Sirius found himself enveloped in a hug with Harry. His godson breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sirius laughed. "You too, kid." They briefly hugged once more before sitting down together on the sofa, while Ron and Hermione occupied a wooden chair each.

Aberforth folded his arms and stared obstinately at Harry and Sirius, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. "Now then, perhaps one of you can explain to me why I had to risk my neck to save you tonight?"

Sirius sighed and ran a weary hand through his scraggly hair. "We need your help in getting into Hogwarts." He held up his hand before the barman could object. "We can't simply not go, Aberforth, it's not as simple as that. If we plan this carefully we have a chance of ending this war for good."

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore was not happy with what they had in mind however he did consent to allow Sirius and the others to use the tunnel into the Room of Requirement. He didn't see why they didn't just run and hide but he couldn't deny them their right to attempt to fight back against the darkness choking their world. He also informed them that others had arrived before the curfew had been placed, meaning that at least quite a few people should be waiting for them on the other side of the passageway, hopefully, including Remus Lupin who Aberforth explained had been one of the people who passed through earlier. He had been warned that others would be arriving but Aberforth had not been expecting Sirius Black or Harry Potter to be among those turning up.

Now that he knew, partially, the real reason why Harry had returned, Aberforth still thought them fool-hardly but couldn't stop them. He couldn't deny that the boy held the true qualities of Gryffindor House.

Aberforth gave them a quick meal of bread and cheese before Aberforth stomped over to the portrait that hung over the fireplace. A few choice words later and it swung to the side revealing a dark, hidden passage.

Mentally preparing themselves for what was to come and thanking Aberforth for his help, Sirius climbed into the passageway first, finding that he would have to bend down slightly as the ceiling was too low for him to stand up in. His wand in hand, Sirius lit it and then helped Hermione crawl into the space. Harry and Ron hoisted themselves up; taking one last glance back at Albus Dumbledore's brother Sirius began to walk forward into the ensuring darkness, towards the school, and towards the end.

* * *

As they clambered out of the Portrait Hole at the other end of the tunnel there came a tremendous cheer and then Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione were completely surrounded, hands grabbing for them, as if those presently in the Room would not believe that they were physically there.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" That was Neville running towards them, a broad grin on his face, arms outstretched. His hair was plastered down the side of his face, a fresh cut on his throat, dried blood caking it. They had figured people would probably have been waiting for them but hadn't expected at least half the school.

Amongst them was Remus Lupin who stood a little way off, a slight smile on his face. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix surrounded him and Sirius pushed himself through the crowd towards his friend.

"Moony," he smiled wearily.

"You look awful," replied Remus honestly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Thanks." Though he couldn't deny it, he, Harry, Ron and Hermione did look awful. Being on the run hadn't helped their personal hygiene. "I'm glad you are here though we weren't anticipating this many people."

Remus laughed, despite the tension in his face. "When I arrived earlier, Neville told me that you were planning on coming here at some point. Considering that I've known you since we were eleven you would make it sooner rather than later, so I sent out a Patronus message to everyone and they all arrived. Everyone from the Order is here – including, might I add, the Weasley's." He laughed as Sirius pulled a face. "Molly will let you off for now, only because she's too busy with Ron."

Sure enough, the dumpy form of Molly Weasley was pulling her youngest son into a hug, kissing him on each cheek, tears strolling down her face. He knew the outburst would come later.

"I need to know, is there any word on Bill? I understand after his capture his family were able to carry on working at the Ministry, if only for a few more weeks."

Remus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He's in Azkaban. The scraps of information I've received have all told me that Bill was questioned with Veritaserum. They wanted to know where you and Harry were; they also questioned him about Ron but since you set up meeting places away from where you were hiding, Bill was able to protect his family. Watches on them were increased but without knowing for sure if Ron really was with you, they could not act. Kingsley had enough leeway within the Ministry to influence others to not go after them until more proof was found."

Sirius sighed. "And then with us tracking those goblins gave away that Ron really was with us and gave them the excuse to go after Ron's family."

"Unfortunately that was the case, but Kingsley got a message to them in time and they fled. I managed to get a message to Ginny to tell her to get out of Hogwarts. I told her to go to this room and escape through the Hogs Head," said Remus. "You can't blame yourself for that, Sirius. Sooner or later they would have caught up with you. No one was hurt and they all escaped. Molly was just glad that Ron was alive."

"So she might not skin me alive then?"

Remus laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You'll have to wait and see."

Sirius pouted. "Thanks, Moony." He looked around the Room of Requirement that was filled with over a hundred witches and wizards. "There are more here then I hoped for actually. Does Minerva know that we're here?"

"No, I couldn't risk sending a Patronus to her or any other Order members within the school," explained Remus shortly. "They have no idea this place is going to become a battle-ground. I thought, considering you are the one bringing it here, you should be the one to explain _why_. All of us knew it would come to this, it was just a matter of when it would be."

Sirius felt guilty. It had been his suggestion to lure Voldemort here, but out of anywhere else in the Wizarding World this was the most likely place to fight back. First they had to convince Professor McGonagall that it was worth it and to get the under-age students out. That would be tough but saving lives was Sirius' priority. He needed to talk to her. "I guess I'll slip out and go and find her. I need to talk to Snape as well."

Remus' eyes widened. "Snape? You need to talk to him? Are you feeling alright?"

A slight smile pulled on Sirius' face. "I expect you'd be surprised if I said I was."

Remus nodded.

"In that case, I am fine. I think he is on our side despite appearances. I need to find that out."

"And if he betrays you and hands you over?" swallowed Remus, sounding a little fearful.

"I'm betting he won't," replied Sirius, stubbornly. He had to believe that Snape was working for them. "If he does, then well, I would be proven wrong about letting him go, back in the summer when I let him escape after he killed Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for me, Harry would have fought him. I know you think I'm crazy but in my head it all makes sense! I have to know if I was right and the only way I can do that is to talk to him, even if it means I'm wrong and he betrays me."

Remus ran a hand over his face. "There is no stopping you, is there?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How long have you known me?"

"Too long," mumbled Remus. "I presume Harry knows what you are going to be attempting to do?"

Sirius folded his arms. "Of course he does! I've also told him to not come and rescue me if I am captured. He knows what the risks entail and has given me his word he won't come if anything happens to me."

Remus chose not to reply to Sirius' direct words. "Then, all I can say is, I'll see you when this is over."

"You will. With any luck, I'll be back, but in the meantime, Harry knows what has to be done. Preparations need to be made, especially if we stand any chance of ending this war."

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, it is nice to see you here. I was beginning to wonder whether you'd return to your office tonight."

His former Transfiguration whirled around, wand arm coming up and a spell was on her lips just as her eyes registered who was leaning against the wall by the door to her office. "BLACK!" she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius chuckled despite the severity of the situation. "I'm here to fight, as is everyone else."

"Fight?" she sounded wary of his statement.

"Harry and I have been off doing things that Dumbledore entrusted us to do. We believe we have a chance of destroying _him _for good but we need to draw him out," he explained, his voice staying in a neutral manner.

Minerva McGonagall's eyebrows rose methodically. "You think Hogwarts is the place to hold this battle."

"I don't like it but Hogwarts has security measures and can beat him back. Neither of us has said his name but he will be coming here within the next few hours regardless of that." That was a fact. Voldemort was making sure all his Horcruxes were safe. Harry had been lowering his barriers every so often to check where he was. So far he had checked the Gaunt shack and was on his way to the Cave where Regulus had stolen the Locket from.

"Why would You-Know-Who be coming here?" questioned Professor McGonagall, her face white.

Sirius bit his lip. "He hid something here and he thought it was safe. Harry and I have been destroying things that are important to his survival, we have one left to get but that one is kept with him at all times. The snake has to be killed and then he, himself, can be defeated. We need to draw him for that reason. Now that he knows what we've been doing, he will be keeping his snake with him. The more cover we have, the more chance we have of succeeding."

"Dark magic," whispered McGonagall. She nodded shakily, swallowing. "I will gather the students and start evacuation. Those old enough to fight will be given the choice. I think, Sirius, that Severus Snape will not be pleased with these developments. He and his Death Eater goons need to be taken care of before any direct action is taken to removing the students."

"I know which is why after I leave here I will be going to speak to Snape." He locked his eyes on his former Professor. "When you can evacuate the students tell them about a room on the seventh floor." He quickly explained how the room worked, explaining how the students could leave through there. "Harry and the others are there now, along with a few other students, and the entirety of the Order. They are all waiting for the command to fight."

Minerva smiled sadly at him. "Thank you, Sirius, for telling me this. People are preparing for this. It is better that we know now that he is coming rather than be surprised."

"It was only fair to warn you," replied Sirius. He turned away and headed towards the door to the office, quickly opening it, transforming into Padfoot as he left, and padding away.

"Good luck, Sirius," whispered Minerva before she shook her head, focused her mind on the task ahead and proceeded to walk briskly towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Details were being laid out in the Room of Requirement. Preparations quickly passed down to everyone in the room. It had been decided that students over the age of sixteen would be allowed to fight. Mrs Weasley had fought this measure, however Remus had explained that both Ron and Harry were going to be involved whether she liked it or not and it seemed unfair to not allow others of their age to participate. After all, they hadn't been in training for nothing.

Harry bent over the Marauder's Map which was laid over a table, conversing quietly with Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred and George Weasley, Neville and Ron and Hermione.

Remus had his finger placed strategically on the point of the map where the fourth floor corridor faced the gates, of which inevitably the Death Eaters would be coming in from. "That corridor would be a good place to set up a firing range. Those students that are too young to be in the field can help those on the ground by aiming spells from there. It's halfway up the Castle and they can act as watchers."

"That is a good idea," said Tonks. "We would need someone to co-ordinate the students."

Fred and George exchanged a glance at one another and then turned identical grins towards Remus. "We'll do it. Pranksters are always good at stuff like that, and it will please mum that we are trying to stay out of harm's way as much as possible."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Fred, George gather the younger members of the DA and instruct them on what they can do – and make sure that those below sixteen are not among those fighting!"

"Harry?" A soft voice spoke from his side and Harry turned green eyes upon Ginny Weasley who stood off to the side, looking meek, her cheeks slightly red.

Harry suddenly became aware of how dirty and smelly he must be. He grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Ginny." He cast a glance towards Remus who inclined his head, giving him permission to leave the planning area and Harry moved away, grabbing for Ginny's hand as he walked past her. He led her to the corner of the Room. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you."

"I wasn't going to let my whole family rush off and fight and I stay at home like a good little girl. I'm not a child, Harry, I can look after myself. Mum knows I would have found a way to get here if she had left me. If this is going to be the final battle, I want to be a part of it, not sitting on the sidelines." Ginny said this with a large amount of self-esteem.

"Ginny, I don't want to lose you... If you fight, you could die. Even if I win, it wouldn't be a victory if you weren't there," said Harry, meaning every word. He really did love Ginny. He had been so worried about her, hardly letting on in his feelings for months for fear of them being discovered.

"I know, Harry," Ginny took both his hands in hers, "but I can't stand and watch while the rest of my family fight. If it comes to it, I will fight, but I won't let them stand idly by and kill everyone I love and then me. I just won't do it, Harry, and neither would you."

Harry bowed his head, his cheeks flushing red. Ginny was right. She was always right. He met her eyes. "I can't stop you, can I?" He hated the thought of her fighting, let alone being here.

"I promise you this," she began, "I won't fight unless I absolutely have to."

"Only if your own life was on the line?"

She nodded. "Or I see someone I love fighting for there own?"

Harry's mouth twitched. "I guess that is fair." He knew he would do the same. "You'll stay here then?"

Ginny eyed him. "If I must but if push comes to shove, Harry, I will fight. I won't let them kill me."

Harry didn't know what else to say but allowed a slight smile to grace his face. He leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on her soft lips. "Thank you, Ginny, for everything."

"Just come back," she said, blinking away tears.

"I'll try to," he replied warmly, squeezing her hands one last time before letting go.

* * *

"I shouldn't be surprised that you are here, Black," hissed Severus Snape as he stepped into the Headmaster's Office. "You have always been foolish; coming here only proves my opinion of you." There was intense dislike in his black eyes.

_Don't rise to the bait! _Sirius breathed in deeply, and folded his arms in front of his chest. "The fact that you haven't fled despite knowing what is going to happen tells me you have a good reason to stay. I'm here to find out what that is." Sirius glared pointedly at him. "I've always believed that you have been on our side, despite my doubts. You've never made your true motives known however I suspect Dumbledore always knew."

Snape stood stiffly, his wand hanging loosely at his side. "What I have to say is not for your ears. My instructions and words are for Potter alone."

"Considering that we are about to make a stand here, Snape, getting to speak to Harry is not an option," snarled Sirius.

"How do you know the Dark Lord is coming here?" asked Snape darkly.

"It doesn't matter how we know, we just know he will be. If you want to survive this battle, _Severus,_" he forced himself to say, "then you'll have to trust me. I can protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Black, I've done fine without you!" said Snape viciously. His hand was curling tightly around his wand. "I should turn you over to the Dark Lord but considering I need to speak to Potter – and it is of vital importance that I do – then I can't."

_Is he trying to make me angry? _"If you're hoping that I'll change my mind about you being on our side, you are sadly mistaken." He wasn't wrong. How could he be? If Snape was really on Voldemort's side he wouldn't even be talking about turning him over to the Dark Lord, he would have just done it.

They stared at each other for several long minutes before Snape took an audible sigh and reached into his robes and pulled out a flask. He pointed his wand at his own head and the trials of memories began to spread from his wand and into the flask, filling completely to the brim.

Snape held the flask out towards Sirius after sliding the lid into place. "Give this to Potter. Everything he needs to know is in here. Tell him before he does anything foolhardy and stupid, he needs to see what is in here, only then will he understand the full meaning of being the prophesised boy entails."

Slowly, Sirius reached out and took the flask. Why was he getting a bad omen about this?

"Now go, before you are discovered. I will be making my own way out."

"We can protect you."

"No, the Dark Lord is _my _side."

"Still trying to hold up the image that the Order expects of you," said Sirius wryly. Snape was trying to save himself. If Voldemort found out that he was a traitor he would be killed and with a battle fast approaching, Snape was better off with Voldemort and when it ended, if he still lived, Sirius could then protect him from justice. But he was refusing to acknowledge whose side he was on, just in case.

"Just go, Black," hissed Snape, watching as Sirius back out of the office and fled.

* * *

Padding his way down the corridor, Padfoot shrunk back against the corridor. He was on the seventh floor, heading back towards the Room of Requirement. But his enhanced hearing and smell had caught the vibes of unfamiliar people walking this way. He shrunk back into the shadows, as far as he could, silently transforming back into a man, his hand held onto his wand. He kept crouched in the shadows, just waiting.

The feet passed and he saw three Death Eaters he recognised pass the crevice he had squeezed himself into. He waited till they had rounded the next corner before slipping out and breaking out into a run.

"Did you really think we didn't see you skulking around, Black? Everyone knows you are an _Animagus_ after all..."

Sirius whirled, wand coming up instantly but a disarming spell sent his wand flying into the air. It clattered to the side of the corridor. The three figures that had passed him only moments before were walking towards him, their hoods down, malevolent grins across their faces.

"We thought we'd let you get complacent," purred Avril Leverg, a crazy smile lighting her features.

Beside her Alecto Carrow screeched. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased when we present you to him. Harry Potter will soon follow..."

"Ah, my dear fellows," purred Rabastan Lestrange, the brother of Bellatrix's husband, "if Black is here, then Potter must be as well." His dark eyes veered to Sirius. "Mustn't he?"

Sirius stepped back, his mind working frantically. His hand was crackling with power as he tried desperately to summon his wand with wandless magic, but it wasn't working. "Not necessarily," he finally answered.

Avril smirked. "Pity that we don't believe you." She zeroed her wand in on his chest.

He dived towards his wand, but three stunning curses hit him, one after the other. His limp body hit the floor with a resounding thud. Darkness had already fallen around him.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Erm, yes, Sirius does like to get in trouble, doesn't he? I can tell you now that, that isn't the end of it! **

**Next chapter: **The Battle of Hogwarts _will be posted next Thursday!_

Until then,

the-writer1988


	77. The Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N) This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for this story. I could have split it into two but I felt it flowed better as one big complete chapter. I apologise for the cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter though... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Thank you to Robin4 for giving her permission to allow me to use her spells.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: **_The Battle of Hogwarts_

**Saturday 1****st**** November 1996**

The Room of Requirement was a bustle of activity. Those students given permission to fight were busy with last minute lessons with Alastor Moody. His cries of 'Constant Vigilance' could be heard over the continuous yells as rockets of spells impacted against the defensive wall that the Room had provided for them. The younger students who had all participated in the defence group but whom were younger then Harry had already been escorted to the Hogs Head by the Weasley adults. The only youngster remaining was Ginny who had refused to leave, going so far as to promise her parents that she would remain in the Room at all times.

The rest of the school remained ignorant of the impending battle, they did not need to be worried until it became a certainty that Voldemort was on his way there. No one, save for those in the room, knew that Harry had returned to Hogwarts. Voldemort would have no reason to visit the school unfortunately his discovery of their actions against his Horcruxes ensured that he would be coming. They had already heard from McGonagall who had explained to them that Sirius had gone to sort out Severus Snape (Harry had not dared to correct her on that) and had already informed the other Professors that a battle would soon be commencing and to prepare the school for defence. The students were being confined to their house areas until a more general announcement could be released. It was, thankfully, relatively normal to impose such regulations on the students, especially since Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster had begun.

It had been a way to help distil rebellion from the student body, not that it had prevented Neville and a few key others from continuing their heroic efforts.

A part of Harry had been tempted to suggest that they allow Voldemort to enter the castle. He would feel so secure in his belief that it remained in his grasp that he might even enter it alone, allowing the Order to surround him and fight against him; however that idea had quickly been beaten down by Harry's conscience. Voldemort would be even more deadly and more inclined to murder any and everyone. It was better for Harry to go and meet him while the school remained defended and secure. It would still be on his terms and would hopefully minimise the casualties that could reflect on the student body.

When he arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, Voldemort would find them closed to him. They had to count on Snape fighting with them or fleeing to Voldemort's side in order to protect his status as a spy. Harry could not bring himself to trust the man that had killed Dumbledore but he believed in Sirius and if his godfather was convinced that Snape was a true member of the Order, he would do the best thing that would ensure his continual survival. If Voldemort found that Snape had never been his, he was likely to kill him: in the end it would be better for Sirius to vouch for him.

"Ok, so Remus, you'll be leading the charge out into grounds. Fred, George, you'll be with the students," confirmed Harry, pointing to the various stations they had been assigned to throughout the school. Most of the Order members would be participating outside in the grounds, trying to hold back the inevitable Death Eaters. The wards around the school wouldn't hold but they could try their hardest to fight them back once they made it through. "I will be with Remus, as will Ron and Hermione. There is something we have to do that entails us being at the heart of the battle. Sirius has already agreed to this, though I might add, he is not eager for me to do so. I cannot say why we have to be there but in the event of failure, I will trust one other person with the task set down to me. If it is completed then anyone can hopefully fight and kill Voldemort." They had already decided it was no use in not saying his name, either way he would be coming to the school, and within the school, the charm didn't seem to work; there was no point in conforming to the rule that they could be tracked if they said it. The Room of Requirement seemed to be protecting them and possibly the school itself.

And that suited Harry just fine.

"How long do you think we have before he gets here?" asked Charlie Weasley.

"Not long."

Every time he opened his mind, his scar seared with pain. He supposed if he had never learnt Occlumency, the pain would have become the norm for him but he had been protected from it for so long that he was simply unused to it. He had to control himself to stop collapsing to the floor. He had just dropped them again and seen Voldemort sailing across a lake towards a little island in the middle. Though he had never been there, Harry recognised the cave from the description that Kreacher had given them. The anger he had felt coursing through his veins came from Voldemort. He knew the ring was missing, and he was confident that the locket remained safe; Harry didn't want to be linked to him when he found that gone as well.

_But will he check to see if it is the real locket? Regulus replaced it as best he could, after all. He might just see it there and assume it's the real one._

He didn't even want to be connected to Voldemort's mind when he found Hogwarts barred to him. _That is probably going to be painful because he will then know for certain that I am here. _

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and concentrated on the map, roaming his eyes over it as the others around the table discussed tactics. But then he saw the name 'SIRIUS BLACK' near to the Room of Requirement, but he was not alone, and the three name's that surrounded his godfather's name caught Harry's heart and it thumped harder in his chest as panic began to rise within him.

"Death Eaters," he whispered; his lips numb.

"Harry?" That was Tonks. "What is it?"

They hadn't noticed, they hadn't seen what he had. He swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed and then pointed his shaking finger towards Sirius' name on the map.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Oh no," whispered Remus.

"They've found Sirius," stated Harry.

"Then they know you are here then," replied Hermione worriedly. This was not supposed to happen. This wasn't even in the plan!

Harry shook his head, thrusting his hand into his pocket and retrieving his wand. "Not if they haven't sent a message to Voldemort yet!" He started to sprint towards the door to the Room, ignoring the cries to 'come back' behind him. "We can still stop them!"

"You promised him you wouldn't go after him if something happened!" yelled Hermione desperately.

"I don't care!" returned Harry, already pulling open the door to the Room and running outside.

* * *

_He's just as hot-headed as Lily was! _screamed Remus, pursuing his best friend's son out of the Room with Arthur, Charlie, Tonks, Moody, Ron and Hermione following behind him.

Harry had already rounded the corner up ahead by the time they were half-way up the corridor. Remus put on a burst of speed that his werewolf enhanced abilities allowed him to have, bringing his wand up as he flung himself around the corner.

"_Impedimenta!_" he cast, the spell impacting against the wall over the heads of the three Death Eaters that stood there. Harry, a little way in front of them. Sirius' limp, unconscious form lay behind them, encased in ward shields, preventing anyone from getting past and pulling Sirius to safety.

Avril Leverg laughed. She was truly insane. "We knew if Black was here then Potter wouldn't be far behind!"

Rabastan Lestrange joined in. "And it looks like the entire Order of the Phoenix are here as well! Our Lord will be pleased with this development!"

"Oh really?" scoffed Harry.

"Harry!" hissed Remus and Arthur together, both stepping forward to stand beside the young man.

But Harry continued, his manner oozing confidence. "Will he be happy to find out that his loyal followers couldn't stop me from returning to Hogwarts? That they couldn't catch me in Hogsmeade when they had the chance? Yeah, I'm sure Voldemort will be very pleased at what you've achieved tonight!"

"He will reward us beyond our imaginations when we bring him you," snarled Alecto Carrow. She laughed, her dark eyes narrowing.

Harry frowned. "And why would I surrender to you? There are more of us here then you or are you unable to count?"

"HARRY!" shouted Remus. Baiting insane and murderous Death Eaters was not going to help the situation any bit.

"How _dare _you!" hissed Alecto angrily. Her wand turned to point towards Sirius and a spell was on her lips but Harry got there first, having clearly anticipated her curse.

"_Extundo!_"

The Hammer curse hit her in the chest and she flew over the wards holding Sirius in place, her back crashing into the wall further down the corridor; she slumped to the ground out-cold.

"Release him!" ordered Harry to the other two standing Death Eaters. He flicked his wand between the two remaining Death Eaters. "NOW!"

Both Rabastan and Avril reacted quickly and efficiently. From their lips came from the killing curse, two jets of green light shot out from their wands.

Harry leapt to the side, rolling to safety, thrusting his wand out as he did so. "_Conteriaco!_" The spell hit Rabastan and he flew upwards, his wand flying from his clenched grip. Hermione shot a stunner towards him, hitting him and Rabastan fell to the corridor floor, his body crunching together as he landed. Waking for him would be painful, no doubt.

Avril had moved out of the way of a bunch of curses that had flown towards her. She thrust out her wand over her shoulder. Blue light ejected hurtling towards Sirius, the ward barriers down, but seconds before the curse would hit him, Harry reacted fast, casting a shield charm to protect his godfather's prone body. The spell impacted against Harry's strong shield and flew back in the direction of its caster. Avril screeched in fury.

"You'll regret this, POTTER!" she snarled before fleeing around the corner.

Harry stood there, his lips pursed together, watching as Remus, Tonks, Moody and Charlie raced after her. He strolled slowly forward towards where Sirius lay and fell to his knees. He knew that Arthur and Ron and Hermione stood behind him. He raised his wand. "_Rennervate_!"

Sirius stirred, his body shuddering as conscious came back to him. He groaned audibly and his hand moved weakly to his head, pushing back the spattering of hair that had lain plastered on his forehead. "Uh, there is nothing worse than waking up after being stunned three times." He frowned at Harry as he saw him kneeling beside him. "I thought I told you not to rescue me if I got caught?"

"It's a bit difficult not to when you were caught right outside where we are hiding," replied Harry tersely. "What was I supposed to do? Let them take you?"

"You do have a good point," said Sirius. "I would have been more annoyed if you had come through the castle to get to me, but considering where I was caught, I can't fault you for that." He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow, slight headache building. I hit the ground rather hard." He cast a glance around at the two prone bodies in the corridor. "Hmm, my wand is not on me, I think Avril has it."

"And why not any of the others?" replied Harry, glancing towards Alecto and Rabastan's forms.

"They don't have pockets," was the answer.

Harry got to his feet and paced over to the two Death Eaters, seeing for himself that they weren't wearing ordinary robes. The clothing they wore was not usual wizard attire but he couldn't explain what they were wearing. It was as if they were ready for battle, wearing robes that would not get in their way. As Sirius had said, neither of them had pockets, save for a little nook up the sleeve of their wand arm where they stowed it. He returned to Sirius' side and helped him to his feet.

"Did you speak to Snape?"

"I did." Sirius glanced back towards Arthur, Ron and Hermione. "If you don't mind binding these two together we can store them safely away so that they won't run back to their master." He waited till the three had disappeared further down the hallway before grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away. "I did see, Snape," he said quietly, "I still believe he is on our side but is remaining loyal to Voldemort to save his own skin. I cannot fault him for that." He reached into his pocket and pulled forth a flask filled with glowing liquid. "He told me to give you this. Everything you need to know is in there."

Harry recognised the unmistakable signs of someone's memories swirling around inside the flask. "They're Snape's memories?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think you should view them _before _you do anything rash and run off to face Voldemort."

Harry stared stonily at his godfather. "I don't have time to look at them now. Voldemort is on his way here! Who knows how long I could be inside the Pensieve for?"

"Just promise me that if Voldemort lays down an ultimatum, you'll make it your priority to view those memories! Snape wouldn't give them to me if he didn't have a reason for it."

"And why would he lay down an ultimatum?"

Sirius sighed. "To get you to surrender. Your noble tendencies would lead you to do it and we can't lose you. If there is something that Snape knows that is important to the final battle, you have to know about it. Promise me!"

"I promise," swallowed Harry. There was such passion and urgency in his godfather's eyes and voice that he knew he simply could not break this promise. "I guess you'd like me to give you my word that if you get into trouble again that I won't risk my life?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I was just getting to that. Voldemort knows I'm the most important thing in your life. Even if it means my death, you must not, under any circumstances, surrender."

"You believe he will come after you to get at me," stated Harry sullenly.

"Unfortunately, that is a risk I am going to have to take."

Harry frowned. "I can't exactly get you to promise me you will stay out of danger, can I?"

Sirius chuckled. "No. I'm of age, you're not. The only reason you and others of your age are allowed to fight is because you have an important role to play. Voldemort isn't going to wait around until the traceable charm has been lifted. Thankfully, while we are in Hogwarts, since there is so much magic in the air, the trace is basically non-functioning. They simply can't tell which underage witch and wizard cast the spells."

"That's good then because I have been casting spells on and off since we got here," smiled Harry sadly.

"Sirius!"

Sirius moved past Harry and towards Remus who was running towards him. The expression on his face told them all they needed to know: Avril had escaped.

"Sorry, she got away, but I did manage to get a hold of this," said Remus, holding out Sirius' wand for him.

"How did you manage that?" questioned Sirius as his fingers found his wand and it fell into the familiar grip he used it with.

"I launched myself at her, reached my hands into her robe pockets and grabbed it. She then shot me off with a shield charm, but she was too fast and was already away again before I managed to sit up. The others raced after her ... it's possible they might still catch her, but her reflexes are good."

Sirius snorted. "She was an Auror, Moony, don't forget that. She's highly dangerous to us all."

"And you most of all," pointed out Remus.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've got to get back to the Room. We probably haven't got long before Voldemort gets here."

"He already is," said Harry, rubbing his scar. "I lowered the barriers again. He's outside the gates, right now and _Snape _is with him. He's gone from the school."

Sirius and Remus shared shocked expressions. All three broke into a run. It was up to them now.

* * *

Chaos quickly descended upon the school. The news that Voldemort was trying to break down the wards to the school sent the students into panic. Peeves the Poltergeist hadn't helped when he had gone yelling at the top of his voice that the enemy was at the gates and that everyone was going to die. The Professors that were with Harry and Sirius had quickly gathered the students in the Great Hall, instructing them that anyone over sixteen would be allowed to participate in the coming battle, while all other years were to be evacuated.

There was a huge outcry at that but the combined efforts of the authority that oozed from Minerva McGonagall and the darkened look that Sirius wore convinced those rebelling that leaving quietly might just be the smartest thing they could do. Arthur and Molly volunteered to lead the students to safety through the Hogs Head where Aberforth was setting up unauthorised Portkeys to take the students far away. Highly illegal that was, especially in light of recent events, but the Ministry was fully focused on the Hogwarts defenders and too concentrated on securing the death of Harry Potter to worry about a small insignificant illegal activity that was Portkey making without authorisation.

Fortunately for the defenders of Hogwarts, a lot of Ministry personnel had started to arrive as the message (via various Patronus's) had spread and those that had been working for them were showing their true colours as those who had been hiding their true loyalties in order to protect their family. It came as no surprise to Harry that Cedric Diggory and his father arrived just as the first of the younger Hogwarts students entered the Room of Requirement to be escorted out.

More than half of the Ministry's employees had turned up to fight on their behalf, the rest were either on Voldemort's side or too scared to fight. All in all, they had a good fighting chance of beating back the Death Eaters.

War was descending on Hogwarts. The fight for the Wizarding World was only just beginning.

* * *

Cloud and cold, the chilly air permeated around them, causing them to shiver uncontrollably as they slipped out of the warmth of the castle and into the encroaching darkness.

Sirius pulled his robes tight around his body, stalling the cold air from affecting him. His wand was in his right hand, ready and poised for battle. In his pocket he now had his two-way mirror that Neville had returned to him just a few minutes before they had left the Room of Requirement. Out of anyone, he would need to remain in contact with Harry if they lost sight of one another.

Despite the plan calling for Harry to accompany Sirius into the grounds, his godson had decided to seek out Malfoy first. Not because he wished to get into possession of the Elder Wand, but because he wanted to save the boy's life. If Voldemort connected the Slytherin student to the Wand, Malfoy would be in terrible danger, his life threatened by something he did not understand or knew of. No matter what Draco Malfoy had done in the past, Harry did not desire his death.

Ministry representatives had explained that the Malfoy family had fallen out of favour with Voldemort: too many incidents had occurred in which they had been directly responsible for. Draco's failure to harm Dumbledore had been the last straw. It had been a miracle that the Malfoy family still lived.

Their lives were hanging by a thread.

Draco Malfoy was no longer the cock-sure brat that he had first been when Harry had met him over six years ago. Sullen and lost, life under the Dark Lord was not proving to be the happy and rewarding experience Draco had expected it to be. The little information that the Order had gleaned from contacts told them all they needed to know about the personal circumstances regarding one of the Wizarding Worlds richest families. Little more than slaves, ordered to do the Dark Lord's bidding, maiming and torturing innocent people, forced to allow house-room for Voldemort in their mansion; they had even been commanded to allow the Dark Lord possession of their wands.

It had been Lucius Malfoy's wand that Harry had broken when forced to dual Voldemort in October.

Everything pointed to the Malfoy family being less than satisfied with their current circumstances. Sirius had figured that is given the chance to make amends they would do so, but closely watched as they were by the Dark Lord, they had no chance. The parents wouldn't pay the price of defiance, their son would. So tight into the Dark Lord's circle they had been (and still were on a mere technicality) that the Order of the Phoenix had been unable to offer them any protection.

Out of the Slytherin students that had fled, Harry had found to his surprise that Malfoy still roamed the castle however he did not seem as if he was in control of the situation. Crabbe and Goyle, his loyal sidekicks seemed to be the ones more in charge of his movements now. It wouldn't have astounded Harry if he discovered that Crabbe and Goyle thought they could earn high honours for bringing down Harry Potter. They had never been big on brains or sense either way.

So Harry had sought out to save Malfoy's life, he did not intend on taking the Elder Wand as his own, but he hoped to return to Sirius' side before the wards fell so that he could seek out the final Horcrux.

Sirius jogged beside his best friend, a intense look of concentration on his face. Ahead of them they could see the shimmering light show that highlighted the Death Eaters attempts to bring down the wards that the Order and the Professor's had constructed.

It had come as no surprise to them that the wards keyed to Snape had already fallen.

_To save his own life he has to pretend. _Sirius didn't like it but he understood the necessity of doing so.

CRACK!

Another ward crumbled, the shield in front of him flickering, dimming.

Sirius ran even harder towards the gates, his mind completely set upon the first dozen spells he would cast as soon as the gates flew open. They would fall but the Order would be ready to fight for the freedom of their world.

* * *

Peering around the corner, Harry checked the Marauder's Map, stepped out into the corridor, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, who did not understand why, after all their planning; he wasn't outside in the grounds.

His only response had been 'you'll see' leaving his two friends feeling more than a little confused. They did not push him; they respected him far too much for that.

They ran down the third floor corridor, twisting out of the way as older students passed them, yelling instructions to one another. Barricades were being made beside the windows, powerful shield charms coming together to create a huge wall of defence. This was being down throughout every floor of the school, on the side where the Death Eaters would be coming in from.

Tiny Professor Flitwick stood a little away from them facing the giant, steel glassed windows, his wand flicking in all directions, sparks trailing from it. To the side, the array of Hogwarts amour soldiers that had guarded the halls for generations were coming to life, marching down the corridors and towards the grounds where they would become a distraction for the Death Eaters to fight. Anything and everything was being used as a form of defence.

And then a cold voice echoed all around them, projected from outside the grounds itself. Everything grounded to a halt and Hermione's cheeks paled as they listened to the calculating voice of Lord Voldemort, laying down his demands.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. I know Harry Potter is within the walls. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have fifteen minutes."

Ron snorted. "Most of the students didn't even know you were here. Only the ones intending to fight did."

"Besides," shrugged Harry, "those that would willingly give me up have probably been led to safety. That was the whole point of not letting anyone know I was here." He continued to run, racing down the corridor, ignoring the furtive glances coming his way from those that worked. At least he hoped no one would cave in, and attempt to hand him over.

"All those that remain are here to fight," replied Hermione quietly.

"Even Malfoy?" responded Ron condescendingly.

"Well, maybe not him."

Ron smirked. "Trying to save his own skin more like it."

Harry shook his head. He was already a way in front of them. "Hurry up! We haven't got long!"

* * *

It happened instantly: all the wards fell at once and the gates that protected Hogwarts flew from their hinges into their air, falling, shattering into pieces as they hit the ground. It hadn't been more than fifteen minutes since Voldemort's words had echoed around the grounds and school. At precisely midnight, the attack had come, shattering the wards in one gigantic force.

Figures in dark robes swarmed into the school, closely followed by the rattling breath of Dementors. Now they understood the reason behind the chilly air and the fringes of memory that had been pulling at their minds ever since they had closed in on the gates.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nearly every defender upon the grounds cast a Patronus. Sirius moved back, his mind rattling with screams in his head; he could see James' dead body lying in the ruins of Godric's Hollow... He shook his head directing his Patronus into the closest Dementor. It shrunk back but the clocked figure seemed to brush it away.

There were too many on the grounds, the combination of hundreds of Dementors were crumbling their very resistance... Sirius felt his knees go weak and he nearly stumbled to the earth, but someone grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up, dragging him back.

The cloud lifted as the Dementors swarmed past. With horror stuck in his chest, Sirius understood where they were heading. "No!" He reached into his pocket, grasped the mirror, while casting a shield charm, and yelled '_James Potter'_ at the screen. Harry's face appeared immediately. Sirius didn't even give his godson a chance to ask, he just shouted 'Dementors! Coming to the Castle!' and then he cut the connection, bringing his wand around as three curses struck his shield, crumbling it to pieces.

Laugher echoed around him. He saw his opponents approaching him. It had to be his luck to get those four.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Junior, and Avril Leverg; laughing manically they converged upon him.

* * *

"Where is he?" Harry cast his eyes over the Map once more searching for Malfoy's name. They had spent more than fifteen minutes chasing him around the Castle only to find they had lost him again. He knew the wards had shattered, knew that Dementors were heading for the school... he could just give up the search...

"THERE'S POTTER!"

Harry whirled.

Crabbe and Goyle stood behind them, their faces split into goofy, but evil grins of malice. Shoulder to shoulder they stood, barring the way they had come, but through the gaps of their arms, Harry could see Draco Malfoy.

"Why aren't you with Voldemort then?" baited Harry. "Too scared to serve at his side?"

"We're gonna be rewarded..." said Crabbe, "when we give him to you. We 'ung back, you see, decided not to go, thought to bring you to 'im."

"Right," said Harry. He raised his eyebrows at Malfoy. "And what about you, Malfoy, are you in on this as well?"

"He's got no power now, Potter," Goyle sneered. "His father's lost it all. He's our minion now."

_Certainly doesn't suit Malfoy at all... _

It looked as if Malfoy was shaking on his feet, his wand held loosely in his grip.

Harry felt pity for him. He'd been raised with the wrong type of thinking and he was paying a heavy price as he came to the realisation that things were not what they seemed. He figured that Malfoy would always hold the prejudice against those of lesser blood but he wasn't prepared for life under the Dark Lord. Now that his father had lost the influence, he had no bright future under the new regime. Malfoy's only hope was for the Order to succeed, at least that way his family could rebuild its reputation. It may take years but in time people would forgive and forget; Voldemort would not, especially if he remained immortal.

"_Crucio!_" Goyle flung the curse towards Harry.

Harry dived to the side, his shoulder slamming into the role; Hermione and Ron lunged for the other wall.

"_Everbero!_" cast Harry.

"What was that?" shrieked Malfoy, as the curse flew over the top of his head. He was not even attempting to fight.

Crabbe laughed. "Don't be such a wimp, Draco! Nothing can defeat the Dark Arts!"

_How naive of him..._ grinned Harry inwardly. "Ron! Hermione! On three!"

They had already discussed tactics; in any situation they had crafted out what action to take. When faced with idiots like Crabbe and Goyle who thought the Dark Arts could defeat them, they had decided on one very simple tactic.

Raising his wand, Harry aimed it towards the two Slytherin boys, believing that they had the power to stop him, not realising how much their opponent truly understood. With a hearty shout, Harry bellowed: "_Stupefy!_"

Combined with the powerful spells directed from Hermione and Ron, the stunning and the _impedimenta_, they converged together and zoomed straight into Crabbe and Goyle's hard chests. They flew back; one of Crabbe's arms flung out and hit Malfoy on the chin. All three fell back, the two stocky Slytherin boys flying further then Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle did not get up, both clearly having been knocked out by the combined curses.

Harry stepped forward as Malfoy scrambled to his feet, his wand arm shaking as he moved his wand in between the three of them.

"I'm not here to fight you, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Then why are you following me?" said Malfoy, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I know you were!"

"I want to save you, Malfoy."

"Hah! As if, Potter!"

Harry sighed. "I know it seems unbelievable but if you don't get out of here, you will die! Voldemort isn't going to win! Where do you want to be when that end comes, on the winning side or on the losing side?"

Draco swallowed, stepping back. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"If you want to survive then you'll listen to me for once in your life!"

Malfoy snarled, bearing his teeth in anger. His wand whipped round and before Harry could react, a jet of blue light shot out, striking Harry on his cheek.

"Hey!" shouted Ron angrily, thrusting his wand out and red sparks shot from the end.

Malfoy was too fast, twisting round and casting a shield charm, Ron's stunning spell bouncing off it and sailing back towards Ron who lunged out of the way.

"Don't!" Harry ran forward. This was getting beyond ugly. If they couldn't speak sense to Malfoy then they had to disarm him. He was more dangerous with a wand then without. Running forward, sprinting as fast as possible, Harry reached Malfoy and grasped the wand that he held in his hand and pulled it from his grip.

"Give that back!" cursed Malfoy, spitting towards Harry as he tried to reach for Harry's own wand.

Harry ducked and moved aside like lightning and tucked Draco's wand into his pocket. "I suggest you run while you still can. I'm saying this with good intentions, Malfoy, Voldemort will kill you if he finds out the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter?" spat Malfoy vehemently.

Harry smiled awkwardly. "It is better that you do not know." He began to back slowly away. He didn't know sure if he had won the Elder Wand but at least he had done what he had set out to do: warn Malfoy and give him a chance to escape.

Before Malfoy could even do a small thing as take a step forward, Harry was already rushing away, pulling out the Marauder's Map from his clothes and running his eyes over it to gauge an idea as to what was going on in the castle since the wards had fallen.

* * *

"_Incendio!_ _Rumperis! Offenvox! Extundo!" _

The first of the four spells that Sirius fired at his opponents shot close to Bellatrix's head, close enough that the sparks singed her hair. Her eyes flashed and she screeched in fury. Spells and curses headed towards him with speed, he barely had enough time to bring up a shield before they all impacted against it, shattering it completely, leaving him defenceless.

He stepped back, aware of the mounting memories that the Dementors were bringing to the fore: they had returned from the school. Sirius had seen from afar as he danced through the wave of spells, Patronuses driving them out of the main entrance, but they had been sent back towards this battle, which wasn't something the Order members needed.

Bloody and bruised, Sirius jerked around, sending a decapitation curse towards Barty Crouch Junior, who, unfortunately, side-stepped it and sent one back. Flinging himself out the way, Sirius retorted with a killing curse. This was war, an all-out one, and there weren't any niceties involved.

Everyone was aiming to kill though Sirius strongly suspected that the instructions pertaining to him differed.

Avril was certainly aiming to disable him, Bellatrix was trying her hardest not to lose her temper, her husband, on the other hand, was shooting off killing spells at every turn, making Sirius' job at avoiding them even more difficult, while Barty Crouch was doing a combination of both. Four deadly enemies against him: one Auror.

He gritted his teeth and flung himself forward, his shoulder barging right into his insane cousin. A throat cutting spell missed him by inches as he tumbled to the grass.

"_Extundo!_" hissed Bellatrix.

The curse struck, Sirius went flying and landed hard on his back. He thought he heard something snap. _Please don't let that be my spine! _Without even considering his next action, he flung out his wand, pointing it in the general direction of his attackers: "_Roteventilo!_"

For once it hit its intended target. Barty Crouch Junior flew into the air, tossing him higher and higher into the cold wind and then he spun. Sirius moved his wand over his head, causing the Death Eater to spin even faster and land with a heavy thump within a crowd of Dementors. Before anyone could react, a Dementor reached down and grasped Barty round his throat.

It simply didn't care that he wasn't the enemy.

Sirius shut himself off from the screams. _One down, three to go... _

But something hit him between his shoulder blades. Cracked. He flinched, bellowing in pain. His entire body went numb. Ropes wound around him, like snakes, circling his body until he was completely cocooned. Struggling valiantly despite the pain, Sirius spat and hollered at the top of his voice.

A giggle from beside him. He glared at his cousin as she knelt down beside him, her wand resting against his cheek. "Never let your guard down, _cousin_. Didn't the Aurors teach you that?" Her eyes seemed to dance in triumph. "Take him. He will make excellent bait to lure Potter to our Lord if he does not make an appearance."

* * *

Remus and Tonks fought side by side. They complemented one another, seeming to know what the other was about to do. They worked like they knew the fighting style of the other, though if truth was told, they had never really fought together before. Tonks was an Auror, barely a year out of her training, and Remus had spent the majority of his time in the Order working for Albus, while assisting Sirius in teaching Harry, Ron and Hermione the necessary survival skills.

"GET DOWN!"

Green light soured overhead.

"_Stupefy!" _Red light struck Avery. His body flopped to the earth.

"_Suffocoum!" _A choking sound erupted from Gibbon's throat as he struggled against the harsh grip Tonks had managed to focus on his throat. Remus cast a shield charm to protect them both against the sudden surge of curses. Gibbon's body fell limp and Tonks released him; he wasn't dead, just out-cold.

Two more opponents remained. Grinning slyly at one another, they dived left and right, coming up in duelling stances as Mulciber and Nott advanced. One on one.

Curses shot all around them; it was only through reflex alone that they were able to move in time. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Sirius fall. He had known who he had been fighting but hadn't had the chance to go save his friend.

But the distraction proved costly for himself. He saw light flash whacking him in the chest; a scream of horror rent the air, and blackness descended, his wand falling from his fingers, spinning away into the darkness, as his body hit the grass.

* * *

He had left the sword of Gryffindor in a safe place that he thought no one would look for it, not because he didn't need it (he did), but because Harry needed to do some reconnaissance before seeking out Voldemort. He had lowered his mental barriers once again but Voldemort wasn't feeling particularly angry, more as if he was in a contemplative mood, so Harry couldn't read him. He did, however, get an idea as to where Voldemort was hiding.

He wasn't in the battle, choosing instead to sit it out in the Shrieking Shack. _He must believe that he can win. But we planned our defence, we were ready for you. _That had at least given them an advantage that his enemy had not foreseen.

Harry had only brought a few things with him on his journey: his trusty cloak, his wand, the mirror, the flask of memories and the small golden Snitch that had been bequeathed to him by Albus Dumbledore upon his death. Sirius had suggested that the second Deathly Hallow lay within, and though he felt that he did not need to rely on the power of these objects, something was urging Harry to take them with him. They were important but he couldn't figure out what significant role they played in any upcoming events. The sword of Gryffindor was too heavy to carry on a mission like this and so Harry had left it in Gryffindor Tower, encased within Neville's bedside trunk. He didn't know why they hadn't left it in the Room of Requirement. _I don't want anyone to know I've got it. Gryffindor Tower is the last place anyone would expect to find the sword, despite it being his sword. No one would think to look in a student's trunk. _

The other matter that played on his mind was the concept of the Deathly Hallows. He knew they were real, his cloak being one after all just helped to fuel their existence. _Dumbledore must have known that I might need them. But if I needed these objects to help me defeat Voldemort, then why take the trouble of training me up? Surely if it all comes down to the Deathly Hallows, then was my training with Sirius really necessary? _It was not a comforting thought but he was grateful that his godfather had trained him, helped him learn new skills. After all, though he hadn't had the chance to use them, he did feel Sirius' instructions had prepared him for life on the run.

Ron and Hermione was elsewhere, Harry having chosen to enter the field alone. He hoped they would remain safe, but he trusted them. They were both able and competent, powerful wizards in their own right.

The Invisibility Cloak was draped over him as he ran through the grounds of Hogwarts, towards the Whomping Willow. He had seen Tonks reviving an unconscious Remus, and then proceeding to take out the other two Death Eaters that had been attacking them. Proudfoot, an Auror, had been battling Jugson and Montague (who had graduated Hogwarts only a few months ago); Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dawlish had been chasing after a group of Death Eaters in the distance who had been heading towards the forest, carrying something between them, but Harry had been too far away to discern who it was. Harry had nearly stumbled over Alastor Moody's body in the grass; he was unsure whether he was dead, but a nasty gathering of blood surrounded him, while another Auror, Gawain Robards had been busy battling three Death Eaters, desperately trying to keep a ground.

Much as he would have liked to have helped, Harry knew that he couldn't stop to help. He had already cast several Patronus' to save his own skin when the Dementors had loomed in close, and in the midst of battle he had directed his stag to help others: that had been his only effort to aid the fighters.

The Whomping Willow emerged out of the darkness. It did not even know Harry was close to it, would not hear his footsteps over the bustling of shouts and screams from the battle, and he skidded to a halt beside the knot in the tree, pressed it and dived inside the secret passageway, tumbling downwards and landing on his chest.

He wheezed, coughing violently. _Stupid Harry! _Scrambling to his knees, he crawled along the slippery passage as quickly as he dared, making as little noise as possible. He was simply too big for this tunnel now. His wand was in his mouth and he felt his way along, not daring to use magic to help him see where he was going.

After what seemed like ages the tunnel began to slop upwards, and then he heard it, voices coming from near the tunnel entrance. Heart beating fast in his chest, Harry moved faster until he came close to the entrance, finding that it was mostly blocked off by a crate that had been shoved into the entrance. There was a tiny crack through it and Harry peered through, breathing low and slowly.

He could see the snake, Nagini, in the dimly lit room but his heart fell as he saw that she was held within an enchanted ball cage, protecting her from any attack. _Voldemort knows that I will be coming after her. _There was no way he could kill Nagini. _The only way he will lower the enchantment will be if I die. _He narrowed his gaze, his lips thinned. _That won't happen! There has to be another way! _

"Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost." Voldemort was speaking.

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please." Severus Snape's dulcet tones assaulted Harry's hearing.

Voldemort moved into Harry's eyesight and he shrunk back slightly, aware that if the red eyes passed over where the crate lay, he could be discovered.

"I have a problem, Severus," hissed the Dark Lord softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand that he held in his pale fingertips. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Harry's stomach dropped like lightening. _He knows! _But something wasn't right... He could feel it in his very bones.

"My-my Lord?" continued Snape. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand... You bought down the defences with just one sweep of power!"

Voldemort shook his white, snake-like face. "No, I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." He was musing, calm but Harry could see controlled fury blazing out of his eyes. "No difference."

The Dark Lord began to pace around the room causing Harry to lose sight of him, but he still spoke in a measured tone. Snape's eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus... do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

A condescending smile rose on Voldemort's face as he circled back in front of Harry. "You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me, especially when he hears my next announcement... I know his weaknesses, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is from him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

_He's got that right, _thought Harry, _but I made a promise. I don't intend on breaking it! _

It sounded as if Snape was begging for his life as he answered but Harry did not hear for his heart was thumping loud in his chest. He understood now why Snape was here, why Voldemort had mentioned the wand to him. _He thinks Snape is the true Master of the wand! _He knew what was going to happen; it was without a doubt that Snape was going to die.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter, Severus?" continued Voldemort.

"I-I cannot answer that, my Lord," replied Snape, trying to hold any concern he had inward.

"Can't you?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. I have learnt through torture of others that taking another's wand would defeat the twin cores that I share with Potter. I do so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

Snape was pale, his lips white. "I-I have no explanation, my Lord." His black eyes were fixed upon the snake in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus, one from legend. The Elder Wand. I took it from its previous master. I took is from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Harry could see that Snape's face was like a death mask. _He knows what is coming. _He felt frustration well up inside him. He wanted to save him, but at the same time knew he couldn't.

One last desperate attempt to sway his master... "My Lord – let me go to the boy –"

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," explained Voldemort, his voice barely above a whisper, "wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner ... and I think I have the answer."

Snape stood stock still. He knew it was the end, his expression said it all.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen." Voldemort's red eyes blazed. "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

Harry swallowed. _He's wrong. Snape is going to die because he doesn't know that Malfoy was the one that disarmed him! It's not fair! _No matter how much he despised Snape, Harry did not believe that the Potion's Master deserved to die in that way.

"My Lord!" protested Snape, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way." There was no hint of regret within the Dark Lord's voice. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the Wand, and I master Potter at last." With one flick of the Elder Wand, the snake's cage began rolling through the air, and before Snape could anything more than yell, it had encased him. The unmistakeable words in Parseltongue rattled through Harry's head. "_Kill!_"

One simple command.

A terrible scream and the snake's fangs pierced Snape's neck, poison pumping into his body. He knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor, his body shaking erratically.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly, motioning for the snake's cage to follow him as he swept from the room.

Footsteps faded and Harry silently moved the crate out of the way of the entrance with magic, scrambled up into the dirty room and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, staring down at Snape, with a mixture of horror and fear.

Snape's eyes found his and they widened in horror. His lips tried to move, but Harry shook his head, already guessing what he was going to ask of him.

"I have it. Sirius gave them to me, your memories."

"You ... have ... to ... know!" whispered Snape heavily, blood gurgling from his lips.

Harry nodded curtly. "I will."

"Look ... at ... me!" rasped Snape. It was his last request.

Harry could see him dying before his eyes. He locked gazes with the man that had been Voldemort's right-hand man, not blinking, allowing him this privilege, before the glint in the dark eyes faded. His fingers found the flask in his inner pocket of his robes and he inspected them. _I have to see them. I have to know what he wants me to see. _

Silently, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak back around him and slipped back into the passageway.

* * *

Blood and bodies splattered across the grounds of Hogwarts as Harry ran back towards the castle. He could see that the Death Eaters were retreating, heading back towards the forest (ignoring the shattered gates) and into its depths. Ahead he saw Tonks helping Remus back towards the Great Hall, their four opponents injured or dead left in the field.

He pulled off the cloak, sure that he wouldn't be harmed, aware that Voldemort must have ordered a retreat. "But why?" He could not help feeling that he was missing something. His eyes ran over the Castle's walls. Windows were smashed and some of the statues were crumbling. One gigantic hole had been made in the wall of one of the towers.

Slipping and sliding into the Entrance Hall, he could hear the sound of chatter from the Great Hall and he rushed in, his eyes searching for Ron and Hermione. He found them beside the Weasley's, who were standing over a bloodied George, who had one ear missing. He was unconscious, but alive.

"Harry, where have you been?" asked Hermione, grabbing his shoulder with her right arm. Her cheek was cut and it looked like her left arm was broken, judging by the way it had been bandaged.

He became aware of silence falling in the Great Hall, as the students, Ministry officials and Order members that had fought turned to stare at him. They had known he was there of course, just probably hadn't expected him to suddenly turn up like that.

He didn't even bother with an explanation as to where he had been. "Snape is dead. I think Voldemort is retreating. Everyone is fleeing."

"We thought as much," said Remus Lupin, coming to stand beside Harry. "They started to run just after –"

"Wait!" said Harry, as something he had remembered seeing forced its way back into his memory. "Where's Sirius?" A rock dropped into his stomach. He didn't even need to be told what had happened to his godfather. The shape that he had seen being dragged into the forest... "No..." He knew what Voldemort was going to do, why he was retreating. Sirius had warned him about this. He felt all colour disappear from his cheeks.

"I couldn't get there in time. Kingsley and Dawlish chased after them, but they couldn't reach them. They took Sirius with them. I'm sorry."

Harry felt his whole world crashing around him. Everyone in the hall was looking at him and he felt sick to the core. This couldn't be happening!

"Harry?" began Hermione tentatively, but she was cut off as a cold voice echoed throughout the hall.

Students, Professors, Ministry workers and Order members alike paled as the words tumbled forth, Voldemort's ultimatum laid down before them, directed at only Harry Potter.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I haved commanded my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. I have here, in my possession, your godfather, Sirius Black. He stands here beside me, my prisoner. You have permitted others like him to fight for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then your godfather shall suffer the most painful death that I can contrive for him. I will make sure that you hear every scream that he makes until his dying breath. If you still have not given yourself up at the point of his death, then battle shall recommence. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I had intended, for a long while, for Sirius to be taken like this... He has got into a lot more trouble then I had originally planned, but sometimes inspiration hits and its the best thing to go for at the time. **

**Next chapter: **The Road to Death - _in which Harry learns the truth and Sirius, Voldemort and Wormtail have a conversation... yes, really. _To be posted on Monday.

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	78. The Road To Death

**A/N) I found this chapter quite fun to write, I don't know why exactly... I think it might have been because I was coming to the end of the story and I knew exactly that was going to happen. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: **_The Road to Death_

"_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. I have here, in my possession, your godfather, Sirius Black. He stands here beside me, my prisoner. You have permitted others like him to fight for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then your godfather shall suffer the most painful death that I can contrive for him. I will make sure that you hear every scream that he makes until his dying breath. If you still have not given yourself up at the point of his death, then battle shall recommence. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." _

* * *

Harry stood in the Great Hall, his chest heaving from the exhaustion of horror and fear. His eyes travelled from face to face, shock registering across them all. Everyone knew how close Harry Potter and Sirius Black were. His mind was screaming at him to do something, to run out the hall and towards the forest and save his godfather's life. But he didn't move.

How could he leave Sirius in that monster's hands? Sirius' death wouldn't be quick; no, it would be drawn out, agony at every turn: how could he let the man that had become his father, in every sense of the word, die like that?

"You can't give yourself up," said Hermione obstinately, arms folded across her chest, her hair frizzled in all directions.

"But..." stammered Harry, his heart beating heavily in his chest. How could he not go?

"You heard Sirius earlier: he told you that if anything happened to him for you not to surrender. You promised him you wouldn't! Going to Voldemort is just going to make Sirius feel bad! Voldemort won't let you live, Harry, he'll kill you, in front of him! Do you think Sirius wants to see that?"

"No," sighed Harry. "He wouldn't."

"Then you can't go," she continued. "If we lose you, we lose this war. We need you to help us fight. If you surrender, our world loses. Everything we have fought for would be lost."

Her logic was sound, reasonable and Harry understood that it made sense, but his heart strings were tugging at his insides, telling them that he should go, that he should surrender, because he loved Sirius like a father and he couldn't bear to hear him die...

His hand grasped the flask in his pocket that Sirius had given to him earlier. Slowly, he pulled it out and inspected the contents. Shiny and glittering crystals bounced off the walls. _Snape wanted to talk to me. These are his memories... _Sirius had explained to him that it was imperative that he view them, no matter what. Would one hour be enough? _It has to be... _

"Look," he said to both Hermione and Ron, "I've got to do something. Sirius wanted me to do this, no matter what." He held up the flask. "He made me promise him that I would. I need to see what is in these memories."

"We'll come with you," added Hermione gently.

Harry nodded. He was too numb to speak to deny her request. He was leaving his godfather to die in the most brutal way possible; how could he not hate himself at that point?

* * *

Everyone in the hall had watched Harry leave with Ron and Hermione. No one had questioned him, but somehow they all knew that he was not going to surrender, he was not going to sacrifice himself for the life of one man.

Remus Lupin sat bloodied and scarred, leaning against the wall with Tonks at his side. His best friend was going to die; there was nothing he could do. _I can have revenge_, he thought. Sirius wouldn't die in vain. _I can avenge his death when Voldemort comes through these doors. No one will fall without a fight. _His eyes darkened, blackening ever so slightly.

"Remus, if you are feeling up to it, I require your assistance with those that have died defending the school," said Professor McGonagall, who had crossed the hall to stand above him. "I am very sorry. Sirius is a good man. He doesn't deserve what is going to happen."

Remus swallowed. "I know," he replied, sounding almost broken. "But Sirius made Harry promise to not sacrifice himself. Harry won't go. If he was, Ron and Hermione wouldn't have left with him. He wouldn't put them in any more danger." He climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt and mud off from his tattered robes. He took a deep breath, nodded to the Transfiguration Professor and left the Great Hall with her; Tonks and a few others following behind.

* * *

Harry took the most direct path to the Headmaster's office. When he reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance, Harry said 'Dumbledore', not because he thought it might be the password, he just knew it would be. Snape had wanted to talk to him, and in the event of his death, he had prepared the memories for him to view. _He must have set it so that I could come up here. _Having seen Snape's death ... the memory of what he had witnessed shook him to the core. _But Voldemort is wrong. Snape never possessed the Elder Wand. It was always Draco Malfoy. I disarmed him only an hour ago, but do I now own the wand? _

As he burst through the door into the circular office he found a change. The portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single headmaster or headmistress remained to see him; all, it seemed had flitted away, charging through paintings that lined the castle so that they could have a clear view of what was happening.

Harry glanced at the frame that would have been Albus Dumbledore's, hanging behind the headmaster's chair. He moved towards the cabinet where Dumbledore had stowed the Pensieve and heaved it onto the desk, un-stopping the flask and pouring the memories into the wide basin. "Well," he said, turning towards Ron and Hermione, "here I go."

He dived head-first into the Pensieve.

* * *

Bound and gagged, spells upon him to prevent him from transforming into his Animagus form, Sirius Black was tied to a tree in the forest. The Death Eaters stood all around the clearing that Voldemort had chosen to camp in, a fire roaring brightly in the centre of it. Blood leaked from the wounds he had sustained in the fight that had led to his capture and pain throbbed in his back.

The voice of Lord Voldemort reverberated through the clearing, issuing his demands to the school at large, and finally to Harry Potter. As the message ended and the Dark Lord lowered his wand from his throat that had been projecting his voice, Voldemort turned around, his red eyes burning straight at Sirius. He strolled forwards, his robes billowing behind him. He waved his wand once and the gag in Sirius' mouth vanished.

Sirius immediately spat at the Dark Lord's feet, glaring hatefully at the monster before him. "He won't come."

"Won't he?" One eyebrow rose. "I think he will. Harry Potter will do anything to save your life. He won't leave you to die; he has lost too much to not want to risk losing you. You, Black, are the one thing that he cares about most of all. His weakness is love. His love and admiration for you will lead him to me. And then he will die." Shrill laughter echoed around the forest, the Death Eaters joining in with their loyal master.

Casting his grey eyes around, Sirius saw the shaky laughter of the Malfoy's. They looked dreadful, pained and white, their faces drained of colour. Even from his vantage point, he could discern the one thing they didn't want: Harry to show himself, because if he didn't, they might survive, and Voldemort could die. They weren't in it for power; they had lost everything when before they had thought they would have all.

Failure in Voldemort's eyes was a failure in life.

"He promised me he wouldn't sacrifice himself," whispered Sirius. "People don't break promises." His eyes narrowed dangerously despite his inability to do anything.

"Really?" Voldemort made a show of looking surprised. Clearly he was confident that Harry Potter would surrender himself. "Promises are made to be broken. Your friend, Wormtail, swore never to betray his friends and yet he broke it, shattering a friendship that was supposedly so strong!"

"How do you know about that?" hissed Sirius venomously. That promise they had made was private!

Movement to the side and a stumpy figure was pushed into the clearing. Sirius' eyes widened as he saw Peter Pettigrew stumble into the circle. Of course he had forgotten, Wormtail had sold everything to save his own snivelling skin. He was the former friend that had taught him many things, had shown him that people could be trusted, but had broken that self same code, betraying James and Lily to their deaths, had sent him to hell in Azkaban because he was too cowardly to stand up to the punishment his crime warranted. Peter Pettigrew had single-handedly destroyed Harry Potter's happiness. If he could have lunged at Wormtail he would have done. The ropes were tied too securely, holding him expertly in place.

"Why?" His mouth moved of its own accord.

Wormtail trembled, his once heavy form, now a mass of thin skin, cowered at his voice.

"Answer him, Wormtail," commanded Voldemort. "Tell him why you betrayed your closest friends."

_I already know why he did! _

At the sound of his words, Wormtail whimpered, causing Sirius' anger to spike further upwards. "I didn't want to die." His voice was stuttering and scratchy.

"That is no excuse to betray our friendship, Peter! You told me this before, and I said this back to you, and I'll say it again even if it doesn't drive home this time!" His voice lowered menacingly. He didn't care that he was surrounded by Death Eaters and that Voldemort stood just to the side of him. Wormtail was there. He deserved his anger. If he was in possession of a wand right about now, murder was high on his list of things to do. "You should have died rather than betray your friends!" He was practically screaming as he said those familiar words that had been ripped from his tongue the night he had first met Harry after thirteen years of separation.

"There is no honour in friendship or promises," chuckled Voldemort, "betrayal is more preferable then death. Wormtail is no different. No one wants to die, Sirius, not even you."

"I would die if it meant saving my friends!" he retorted, spitting his words out.

"Pity when so many that are here are because they do not wish to die. In the end they have chosen the right side: the side of _life_!"

Sirius snorted. "Until they realise you don't honour your own promises, Voldemort! Or they get a kick up the arse and finally get it through their heads that you are a cruel bastard and that it is worth it fighting against you!" Was he really having this conversation with the Dark Lord? But something hardened inside him as he remembered what had happened to his brother. "My brother was one of those people who got that wake-up call," his voice had lowered, but still held defiance within it.

He had been sure that his words would have earned him a torture curse or two but none came his way. Instead to his extreme displeasure he appeared to have intrigued Voldemort at the mention of Regulus. _Of course! He doesn't know how he died! Idiot, Padfoot! _

Stepping closer to his prisoner, Voldemort cocked his head to the side. "I did wonder why he suddenly disappeared one day and never returned. Your parents could never provide a reason as to why he died. One minute he was there, the next gone." He had said this with a soft voice. "Perhaps, Black, you can tell me. I see it in your eyes that you know the truth."

_Why not? _mused Sirius. _He already knows that Harry is hunting Horcruxes. _He smiled grimly. "You should treat house elves better, Voldemort." He knew he was a hypocrite considering how he had once treated Kreacher, but at that point he really didn't care.

The wand came up.

For a split second Sirius thought Voldemort was going to curse him but he didn't.

_That's a surprise. Usually when you insult him you find yourself either in a lot of pain or dead. _

Narrowed red eyes searched his face. "Explain," came the soft voice.

It felt liberating having information that Tom Riddle did not. "Our house elf you used to test the security of that cave." He knew the Dark Lord would get his reference. He had searched there after all, knew the Horcrux was gone. "You left him there to die but you underestimated the word of a house elf's Master. Regulus ordered him to come back, and so he did, and then told him everything. My brother took it upon himself to destroy that Locket, one of your safe-guards," he smirked, "but he died in that lake, but not before ordering the house elf to destroy it! Years later, that very same elf bequeathed to me that Locket. Regulus tried to destroy it. He died realising that he was wrong to side with a sicko like you!"

"_Crucio!_" He'd angered him enough it seems.

Sirius screamed, writhing within the ropes that bound him. Laugher echoed around him. He didn't care that he was yelling his throat raw. He'd succeeded in getting under Voldemort's skin; that was enough satisfaction to warrant the pain he was now receiving.

"Your brother was a fool, and so are you." The wand moved away, ending the curse.

Sirius' head dropped. "No," he managed, "you are the fool, always have been."

The wand came up.

Sirius braced himself.

"_Carnificus!"_

Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, breathing became harder and a strangled scream echoed around him as it tore from his throat. His bones felt like they were being rubbed together, grinding and crunching. So, so painful... He wasn't screaming now, he was _screeching_.

"You are just a blood traitor," hissed Voldemort dangerously, "and you will die as one when I finally win this war. Harry Potter will come to save you, make no mistake about that!"

Released from the curse, Sirius panted, trying to regain his breath and strength. Fighting back the pain that coursed through his body, he saw the Dark Lord walk away from him, yet Wormtail, his former friend, continued to stare at him, indecision in his eyes. He was too tired to think why he found that odd, yet something was not right with the way Peter Pettigrew stared at him.

* * *

He lay flat on his back in the Headmaster's study, his chest heaving with deep breaths. He blinked as the faces of Ron and Hermione bent over him, fear mingling in their eyes. He swallowed, his lips were numb. He now understood what he had to do. How could he tell Ron and Hermione the truth?

"Harry?" whispered Hermione gently, her bushy hair falling over her shoulders.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up so that Harry was sitting on the office floor. "You're as white as a ghost!"

"I'm fine," he managed, but in truth he was not. How could he be fine after what he had just seen in Snape's memories?

"You're not fine," frowned Hermione, "you look as if you've just had a big shock!"

Harry bowed his head. Perceptive as always, Hermione never missed a trick. "I have," he lowered his gaze, unsure of what he could say to them. If he told them the truth they would attempt to stop him, but what choice did he have? "It's complicated."

"More complicated then hunting down You-Know-Who's Horcruxes?" joked Ron, in a feeble attempt to bring humour to the situation.

Harry did not bat a smile. "It's more than that," he sighed. Should he tell them? Indecision lived within him. They were his best friends. How could he lie to them? He ran a hand through his long hair. Sticking up on end, it had never played ball with him, always been a hindrance. He wondered if his father had ever thought this about his hair, or if he had relished the challenge it had provided for him? The thought of his father sent a warm feeling through him. _I'll be joining him soon. _

Surprisingly that thought didn't terrify him, it placated him.

"Harry?" probed Hermione, her voice low, slightly filled with fear. Her eyes were glassy, and her good hand found Ron's and squeezed it hard. They were both kneeling down in front of him, waiting for him to say...

He swallowed. "I'm a Horcrux."

There was a deafening silence. Any colour that had still been in Hermione's cheeks drained away.

"What? How do you know...?"

Harry blinked surprised to find that he wasn't crying. He would have thought when faced with certain death he shed some tears. "Snape's memories. Dumbledore told him. He was supposed to tell me."

"But... but... what does that mean?" stumbled out Ron, his voice squeaking.

"I have to die," he swallowed, "only then someone else can kill the snake and finish him off."

"But what about the prophecy?" desperately cried Hermione. She was grabbing hold of strings looking for ways that would ensure he wouldn't have to die.

Harry took a deep breath. "As long as I live that snake will be protected. Neither can live, neither can survive." Despite the shakiness in his legs, he succeeded in hauling himself to his feet. "I have to do this. I have to go to him."

Hermione did a great sob. Tears were clinging to her cheeks as they cascaded down her face. "This isn't fair! You shouldn't have to die! You don't deserve any of this! Why can't you just walk away?" It was a hopeless prayer, even she understood the consequences if Harry walked away.

"Someone has to do it," replied Ron, his voice broken. "And it's fallen to you."

He felt oddly calm about the idea of dying. "Yes, but when I'm gone the snake will be freed from the protections that surrounds it. Get it, Ron, for me?"

Ron gave a shaky nod, his arms wrapped around Hermione's shaking body. "I will, mate, you know I will."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks Ron, for everything. You've been a real friend to me all these years, ever since you sat down in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

"Yeah," swallowed Ron. Awkward but potent, both were thinking of their first meeting.

"Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age. Look out for Ron for me, won't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Ron but his tone wasn't angry.

Shaky laughter erupted from Hermione. Blunt and to the core was Ronald Weasley and she loved him for it.

"Both of you have been the best friends I could ever wish for. I don't know what I could have done without either of you." It was odd saying goodbye like this but it felt _right_.

Before either Ron or Hermione could stop him, he ran from the office, swinging his Invisibility Cloak over his shoulders and disappearing from view. The last thing Harry heard as he jumped off the revolving stairs was a gigantic cry of rage from Hermione, and Ron's voice barely audible attempting to comfort her.

God, it was hard to leave them like that, but he had to. If he stayed any longer he knew it would become more difficult to break away.

His destiny set, Harry walked calmly and with purpose, towards it, knowing that at the end of the road lay certain death.

* * *

"Neville! Hey, Neville!"

It had been last minute inspiration, but he had seen the brown-haired boy helping to bring in the dead from the grounds, aiding the ailing injured. The saddest part was, was that Alastor Moody had been stuck down, his body having been battered beyond repair. He had not been only Auror to fall that night, many others had followed suit as well, taken down in the midst of battle. The light side had taken a battering.

Here and there Death Eaters bodies lay but it was difficult to determine who had suffered the most. If he had to lay bets on it, Harry would say that Voldemort was in the state to win. He blinked, finding tears leaking from his eyes. _And I'm leaving them to that fate... Who will stand up to him when I'm gone? _He knew everyone who loved him would, but how many would continue to fight when their loved ones were murdered in front of them?

"Blimey, Harry!" For he had hauled off the Invisibility Cloak, causing Neville to jump as he appeared in the darkness. "You nearly gave me heart failure!" He wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand then his gaze narrowed into suspicion. "Where are you going, alone? You left the hall with Ron and Hermione..."

"I've got something to do," answered Harry. "It's all part of the plan." _I wish it was_, he thought internally.

"You're not thinking of handing yourself over, are you?" Neville looked suddenly scared.

"No," Harry lied easily. "'Course not ... this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake ... Calls it Nagini?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I've heard about it. What about it?"

"It's got to be killed," continued Harry. Why Neville? Was it because he admired his defiant spirit? He had spent the last few months antagonising the Death Eaters that had been placed within Hogwarts after all... No matter how scared Neville might have been as a youngster, he was a powerful young man, strong and capable of standing up for his beliefs if pushed too far. The Gryffindor bravery in Neville had always been buried deep down, he'd just needed encouragement to find it. "Ron and Hermione know that it has got to be killed, but just in case they don't..." He didn't even want to think about that possibility.

He almost felt like crumbling then and there and telling Neville what he was really going to do, but no, he had to be an adult. It was crucial the snake met its fate. He had to ensure that there were backups. He didn't need to tell Neville where they had hidden the sword. He was certain that Ron or Hermione would retrieve it. Dumbledore had died knowing that there were still four people in on the Horcrux secret, now Harry was ensuring that four remained. With his death, Neville would take his place in that circle of knowledge. He didn't have to know why it needed to be killed, just that it must be.

He swallowed and continued, no matter how painful it was. "Just in case they are – busy – and you get the chance."

"Kill the snake?"

"Kill the snake, yes," confirmed Harry.

Neville looked unsure as if he suspected his friend of something else. "All right, Harry. But you are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry found swallowing difficult. "Thanks, Neville."

As Harry turned to move away, Neville strode forward and grabbed his wrist. "We're all going to keep fighting you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry felt oddly at peace despite what he was about to walk into. "I've got to go..."

A curt nod from Neville, and the boy turned back and walked towards the nearest body. Swinging the cloak over himself, Harry walked in, feeling guilty that Neville trusted him enough that he wouldn't be giving himself up. _How can I do this? _

An inner voice answered him. _Because you have to. _

He closed his eyes, bringing forth to mind the people he cared about the most: Sirius at the forefront of his mind, with Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing a little way behind him, the rest of the Weasley family further back from them. _I'm doing this because I have to. _

* * *

As he reached the edge of the forest, a chill swept over him.

He shivered as his eyes found a swarm of Dementors were gliding amongst the trees. Essence of fear surrounded the ancient trees. He was trembling but he wasn't sure if he had enough strength to force through a Patronus charm strong enough to hold them off as he passed them.

_This isn't easy. _

A huge part of him wanted to run back up to the Castle, to seek refuge from the act he must do. Another part wished he had died as an infant so that he wouldn't have known this terrible emotional pain that was ripping through his very soul at this moment. He stood there, at the edge of the forest, drinking in the small of the grass, the cool air on his face... everything was so previous. He was clinging to each second he had left alive...

_How can I do this? _He knew he had to; his life had always been heading towards this moment, from the moment Voldemort had ever attempted to kill him. On instinct his right hand reached into his pocket and he found the golden snitch that had been given to him. He had always wondered why Dumbledore had left this to him in his will.

He held it up to his face, inspecting it closely. There was nothing unusual about it. The first snitch he had ever caught, why had he been given this? He didn't know why he did it; he brought it to his lips and bit onto it. As he took it away from his lips he saw bright words form upon its hardened skin.

_**I open at the close. **_

He knew what those words meant. _Before I die. _

Clasping it tightly in both his hands, Harry brought it to his lips once more and whispered, "I am about to die."

The metal shell broke open. His hand was shaking but Harry raised his wand under the cloak and murmured, "_Lumos." _

He found a black stone with a jagged crack running down the centre sitting in the two halves of the Snitch. With a bolt of realisation he knew what this was. _This was once a Horcrux! The ring! The ring that Dumbledore destroyed and suffered that injury for! But it was never just a Horcrux. _Everything seemed to fall into place: the real reason why Dumbledore had told him about the Deathly Hallows.

Sitting in the palm of his hand was the final and last Deathly Hallow: the Resurrection Stone. _Voldemort never realised what it really was. He assumed it was just an heirloom from his forefathers, but he is descended from the second brother just like I'm descended from the third one! _He and Voldemort were distantly related. That thought didn't frighten him as much as he thought it would.

He closed his eyes and turned the stone over in his hand three times. He knew it had happened because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies were shifting their footing on the earthy ground. He opened his eyes and looked around.

His breath caught in his throat, for they were neither ghost nor truly flesh. They were much more then ghosts,but not living bodies, smiling at him, yet both gone forever, and he was about to join them, just as he should have done as a baby.

James Potter was slightly taller than Harry, his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided.

But it was his mother's, Lily Potter's, smile that was the widest of all. Her long red hair was pushed back and she drew closer to him, her green eyes so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.

"You have been so brave," she said to him.

It shouldn't be like this, he should be able to speak to them, for this would be the only chance he would get. The parent's that he had never known, that had died for him, were here for him, to guide him forward, to his death.

"You are nearly there," said his father. "Very close. We are so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" A childish question had fallen from his lips before he could stop it, but Harry didn't care. He was here with his mum and dad.

"No," James smiled, "it is just like falling asleep, only easier."

"You won't have to wait long," continued Lily.

"I didn't want you to die, neither of you." He could almost feel the tears gathering again. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry, Harry," said James.

"We were fighting for a better world so that your generation wouldn't have had to grow up through a war. Our sacrifice ensured that the world had peace, if only for a little while." Lily's eyes were wet but he could see the love that she had for him shining out of her green pupils.

Harry took another deep breath. He didn't want to do this but he had to. His parents at been brave enough to face death. They had only been a little older than him when they had died. His mother had protected him as a baby; she'd had the courage to stand up for him. _I can do that too... _

His parents were watching him, waiting for him to decide. In the end it was his choice whether to run or to continue forward. He was no coward.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," answered James.

"They won't be able to see you?" questioned Harry. He didn't want to put them in danger, even though they were past that.

"We are a part of you, invisible to anyone else," whispered Lily.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Stay close to me," he said.

And he set off into the forest.

He passed the Dementors, the chill not overcoming him. His parents must be acting as a Patronus, protecting him from their dire effects. Harry clutched the Cloak tightly around him, travelling deeper and deeper into the forest. He had no idea where Voldemort was in the forest but he was sure he would find him. His father and mother accompanied him every step of the way. They had always been there for him, just hidden inside his soul.

He was certain his courage would have failed by now if they had not been there beside him, taking this perilous journey with him.

A twig snapped under his foot and he halted as two figures carrying wands emerged from behind a large, overbearing tree.

"I definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?" The Death Eater glanced at his watch. "Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."

The second Death Eater grunted in disproval. "And he was sure he'd come! He won't be happy."

"Better go back, find out what the plan is now."

"We know what the plan is! Torture Black till Potter comes or until he dies!" laughed the other.

The two cloaked Death Eaters turned and walked deeper into the forest. Glancing at his parents, Harry followed them, knowing that Yaxley and his companion would lead him to where he needed to go. His mother smiled at him, and James nodded encouragement.

They seemed to travel on for a few more minutes before they emerged into the middle of a clearing. Harry hid behind a tree, his eyes scanning the area. Cobwebs hung from the trees above and spider's bodies littered the ground. _Did he wipe out the entire Acromantula colony?_ It wasn't something he really needed the answer to, and it fell from his mind as his eyes found his godfather, Sirius, tied to a tree, closest to where the Dark Lord was standing.

The great snake, Nagini, floated in her glittering, charmed cage, by Voldemort's shoulder.

He, himself, stood with his head bowed, his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He was waiting, as was every other Death Eater that had gathered. Harry could see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, both looking defeated and terrified.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said the second Death Eater Harry had followed.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes burned. "I thought he would come." His voice was high and clear, but most of his followers eyed him in worshipful fascination. "I expected him to come."

"I told you he wouldn't come!" shouted Sirius angrily, struggling against the ropes that bound him.

Harry felt his heart thudding in his chest. His eyes found his parents once more. James' eyes were fixed upon the bloodied form of his best friend, but Lily's were reserved for only her son's face.

"I'm going to save him," whispered Harry gently.

"We know," smiled Lily sadly. She and James stood together, just waiting and watching him, as if they couldn't get enough of him.

Harry turned back. His heart was throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken that he would come," said Voldemort, his eyes going from follower to follower before finally settling on Sirius.

Harry took a step forward, the Resurrection Stone slipping from between his numb fingers as he projected his voice loud enough into the clearing. "You weren't!" His parents vanished but he knew he would see them again, wherever he was going.

"NO!" That was Sirius, struggling even more against the bonds that held him. "YOU PROMISED ME!"

It hurt to ignore him but Harry did, stepping forward as the Death Eaters rose amongst the cries and gasps of those that dared to voice their pleasure at his appearance. The Dark Lord seemed frozen to the spot, his red eyes had found his enemy.

"HARRY! LEAVE NOW!"

"Silence!" Bellatrix Lestrange flicked her wand at Sirius, and, though his lips continued to move, no sound came from his mouth. He glared hatefully at her. His attention swiftly returned to Harry and he was shaking his head in denial, hardly daring to believe that his godson was really there.

Harry made no attempt to retrieve his wand. He didn't need it. The task to kill Nagini had been bequeathed to others. Now it was his turn to die. He stood in front of the burning fire, trying to not allow fear to grip him as he faced Voldemort.

The Dark Lord twisted his wand in his fingers, slowly bringing it up until it was pointed directly at Harry's chest.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

No one moved, save for Sirius who was still struggling, unable to do anything; only able to watch the horrific scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Voldemort had tilted his head to one side, as if hardly daring to believe Harry was really there.

Harry knew what was about to come. Images flooded his mind's eye and Harry saw Ginny enter his vision. He loved her, he truly did. He could not bear to look at Sirius' dismayed face. _Ginny. _

He saw the snake-like lips move and a flash of green light. He wasn't aware of it hitting him, he was just aware of everything was instantly gone.

Harry Potter was dead before his body had even begun to tumble to the ground.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **The Final Battle _- in which everything happens, basically. _To be posted Thursday.

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	79. The Final Battle

**A/N) I actually cannot believe we are nearly at the end! This time next Thursday the final chapter would have been posted! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: **_The Final Battle_

**Sunday 2****nd**** November 1996**

Sirius could only stare at the body of his godson, lying there in the dirt, face-down. His eyes didn't even register the fact that Voldemort had collapsed as soon as the curse had struck Harry. There was silence in the air, hardly anyone dared to breathe. The Death Eaters stunned into quiet by the still form of their Master lying on the cobbled and leafy earth.

If he hadn't have been silenced, Sirius would have been cursing and screaming. His anger was bubbling beneath the surface, ready to be let loose. If he had a wand in his possession he would probably be very, very dangerous right at this moment. He was annoyed at his own failure to protect Harry. _It should be me lying there in the mud, not Harry. _He bowed his head, resting his stubble chin against his chest, his eyes closed.

Immediately the image of James Potter's body floated into his mind's eye. He could still recall the grief and anger that had torn through his body when he had arrived at Godric's Hollow in 1981. His only spark of hope had been finding Harry, crying in the rubble, beside the body of his dead mother.

_I swore to protect him. I promised James I would do everything in my power to save him! But I failed... _

Sirius couldn't stop the tears that were cascading down his cheeks, completely unnoticed by the Death Eaters, who stood in utter shock, still staring at Voldemort's unconscious form.

* * *

"_You want me to go back?" asked Harry curiously. _

_"__I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But know this, Harry; that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."_

* * *

It was only when Voldemort started to come around and asked if 'the boy was dead?' that Sirius finally allowed himself to look up at what had happened. His quick and sharp mind understood that the Dark Lord was wary. He shouldn't have been knocked out but he had, he had to be sure that the boy that had defied him so many times was truly dead.

Sirius watched as Voldemort ordered Narcissa Malfoy, pale and trembling, walk forward to where Harry's body lie on the muddy earth, kneel down and examine him. Sirius couldn't see what she was doing, for she had draped her long blonde hair over Harry's face as her hands trailed over, checking everywhere for any life signs. A part of him hoped that Harry had somehow survived but he knew in his heart that he had not.

Narcissa Malfoy sat up from her task and declared loudly: "He is dead!"

Sirius felt his hopes drop, could barely believe that his best friend's son was dead. Harry was his family, always had been, and now that had been taken away from him.

Shouts and cheers of jubilation echoed all around him and he struggled even harder against the ropes, determined to break free, desperate to grab a wand – any wand – and fight back against the bastard that had murdered his godson. His restless struggles ceased as he felt magic wash over him.

"Got something to say, Black?" said Voldemort, strolling up to him, laughter in his eyes, his black robes swishing behind him, as the Death Eaters jeered in the background.

Sirius stared darkly at the monster before him. It was stupid what he did but he was simply beyond caring. He spat, directly at Voldemort, hitting him just below his eyes.

It happened so suddenly that Sirius barely had a chance to blink. The ropes fell from around him, magic arched out to grab him and he was flying through the air. His back smashed into the ground and a scream of agony was ripped from his throat. He had landed close to the body of his godson; Harry looked so tiny in death.

Voldemort was striding towards him, anger flaring in his eyes, his wand raised. "I should kill you for that, but no, not yet." His red eyes moved around the circle of followers. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now!"

_He's right about that... I don't have the strength to fight him, not right now. _No matter how much he wanted to leap up and attack Voldemort, his battered body simply wouldn't let him. His spine was aching and he was sure he had broken something in the various falls and throws he had suffered that night.

Voldemort lifted his wand, and Sirius flinched, but the oncoming curse was not aimed at him, rather at the dead body of his godson. The Cruciatus Curse struck home and Harry's body lifted into the air, remaining limp, being thrown from side to side; the glasses that sat on the dead boy's face flung off and into the mud near to where Sirius had been cast. With a flick of his wand, Harry's body fell with a heavy thump to the forest floor, landing right in front of the prisoner.

Sirius growled towards the Dark Lord. "You _bastard_!" he hissed.

Voldemort chuckled. The wand zeroed in on him. "You shall carry the body." It was a command, not a request.

"No," Sirius retorted. He would not lower himself to do that bastard's bidding.

"_Crucio!_"

Sirius collapsed back to the ground, his body writhing, screams being torn from his throat by force. Pain rocketed through him. Minutes seemed to pass before it ended but when it did, he found himself facing his godson's still face.

"Do as I say or you will suffer more then you already have done." Voldemort's voice was darker and crueller than ever before.

Sirius glared, fully prepared to continue defying him, to allow the Dark Lord to kill him, but something stopped him. His eyes moved down towards his godson's body, and for a second he thought he saw the movement of eyes behind the eyelids. He wasn't sure but Harry's face was towards him and he was blocking everyone else from view. Had he really seen brief movement from behind the eyelids? Or was it his imagination hoping that some life was still retained in that body?

Could his godson still be alive? Could he truly have survived? Had Narcissa Malfoy lied to the Dark Lord?

"Well?" Voldemort was waiting.

Sirius moved forward and picked up the glasses that had been thrown from Harry's face and placed them back on, his eyes focused upon Harry's eyelids. No movement came, he had been so sure... He could see Bellatrix grinning with glee just behind her master. Shuffling forward, he slid his arms underneath Harry's body, slowly turning him over so that he could lift him under his back.

The curse that had hit him in the back (and the resulting throws) caused him considerable pain but he ignored it. He was an Auror, trained to deal with injuries like this. He gritted his teeth against the agony that arose, inflaming his skin. He knew he was pushing himself too hard, but Voldemort wouldn't care, he wouldn't be bothered if he was making his prisoner risk certain paralysis.

_He'd probably like that to happen to me. Probably be easier to kill me that way. _

A wand dug into the back of his neck. "Move," ordered Voldemort, dangerously.

Sirius walked shakily through the forest amongst the crowd of cheering Death Eaters. Spells were shot into the sky as the moved, trees being cut down by trigger-happy wizards. It was only then that Sirius realised two giants were crashing their way through the forest at Voldemort's side. He hadn't seen them during the battle at Hogwarts. Perhaps he had been so confident of success he had felt he didn't need them? It didn't matter now. He walked onwards, his mind refusing to acknowledge the pain in his upper back.

"Stop," bid Voldemort, and Sirius did so.

They had come to the edge of the Forest, having passed through the line of Dementors only seconds before. Voldemort strode forward, his wand pointed at the base of his own neck, his voice magically magnified, so that it echoed through the grounds and, undoubtedly, into the school.

"Harry Potter is dead! He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him! We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy-Who-Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

_They won't surrender. I know they won't. _Sirius didn't dare to voice his thoughts allowed. He saw what he had not noticed before: the great snake that housed a Horcrux was hanging around Voldemort's shoulders. _If only I had a wand... _But he had lost his during the battle for his capture. It was somewhere, out there, lying within the Hogwarts grounds.

He moved forward again, getting closer to the Castle, the Death Eaters still celebrating their victory. Sirius could not forget what he had thought he had seen behind Harry's tightly closed eyelids. _Dare I hope? _

"Stop."

Everyone came to a halt once more, this time in front of the open doors of the school. Light streamed down from the Entrance Hall and then he saw the first of hundreds of people emerging from the school. He could now see how many people had died in the battle, plenty had. So many faces he had seen earlier were no longer amongst the crowd of defenders, but his gaze found Remus Lupin who stood beside McGonagall, whose mouth had opened in a shout of denial.

Then, pushing their way to the front were Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny's face was horror-struck, silent tears pulsing down her face, however Ron and Hermione looked as if they had already known what Harry had done. _They knew... _And now Sirius felt even worse. _Harry did it not only to save me, but to save all of them. _

More cries shattered the brimming silence that Voldemort's arrival had brought.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort. He lifted his wand. There was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon everyone who stood upon the steps, crowding around one another to see the truth of Harry's death. "It is over! Set him down, Black, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Sirius felt someone shove him in the back and he bit his lip trying to keep in the hiss of pain that threatened to escape if he let it. He bent down and lowered his godson's body into the grass, right in front of Voldemort. Someone grabbed him back, a hand twisting in his hair, lifting his head up and placed a wand at his throat. He closed his eyes. He knew who it was. Just his luck to have Bellatrix out for his blood.

"You see?" declared Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"No!" That was Hermione, able to speak through the charm Voldemort had placed upon them all. Her face was a mask of fury, and the dried tear patches on her cheeks shone outwards, but her eyes were hard and unbreakable. She would go down fighting. She wouldn't bow before Tom Riddle. "He beat you!"

Sirius' heart swelled as the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming obscenities at the Dark Lord. Once more a loud bang extinguished the voice of resistance. But Sirius had to wonder why the spells weren't holding. No one should have been able to break through Voldemort's charms. Briefly his eyes travelled to Harry's body, so still on the grass.

Voldemort lied to the crowd, proclaiming that Harry had been killed trying to sneak out of the Castle grounds.

"You bloody liar!" Sirius bellowed at the same time as Neville Longbottom broke free from the crowd, shouted a curse at Voldemort, and then collapsed as Voldemort swept him back.

Disarmed, Neville Longbottom got to his feet, definitely standing up to the Dark Lord.

"And who is this?" asked Voldemort. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Sirius felt his head pulled back further as his cousin let out an insane laugh. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The leader of their so-called resistance! The son of the Aurors!"

Voldemort looked contemplatively at Neville. "Ah, yes, I remember my followers telling me about your valiant efforts to destroy their hard work within the school." His eyes narrowed. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

Neville's fists curled. "So what if I am?" he shouted loudly.

Voldemort made him an offer which the boy refused.

_Good on you, Neville! _

More cheering erupted from the crowd as Neville goaded them on. All alone out in the open, it wouldn't take much for Voldemort to strike the boy down where he stood. _If only I could get free! _

Silkiness emerged from Voldemort's tone. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

Sirius watched as Voldemort waved his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the many shattered windows of the castle, something flew out, and landed directly in Voldemort's outstretched hand. It was the Sorting Hat.

"The house of Salazar Slytherin will be the only house that represents Hogwarts from this point onwards! My noble ancestor! His glorious views will be preached everywhere! There is no need for other houses, now." He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still. Placing the hat onto Neville's head, it slipped beneath his eyes.

Sirius felt himself thrown to the ground as Bellatrix released him to point her wand towards the crowd of defenders, some of whom who had made moves to run forward and help. The threat of the wands forced them to reconsider their options.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, flicking his wand, setting the Sorting Hat alight.

"NO!" yelled Sirius.

Without even thinking, not even caring, no longer under the watchful eye of Bellatrix he leapt up, ignoring the tearing pain in his back and lunged forward, shifting his shoulder so that he fell into Voldemort, sending them both sprawling to the ground. But his distraction was all that was needed to encourage the defenders once more.

A wand zeroed in on him, red eyes glared hatefully and he knew his time was up –

- but, whether it was luck or not, something happened that draw Voldemort's attention completely away from him.

It was only when the head of the snake fell to the muddy ground that Sirius understood what had happened. Neville had somehow managed to pull the Sword of Gryffindor from the flaming hat, having broken free of the curse, and had sliced off the head of the gigantic python. _How in the hell did Neville manage to get hold of the sword? _

Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

Chaos reigned down upon them all as defenders and Death Eaters fought back. Sirius rolled to the side as a curse nearly stuck him. And then someone was there, grabbing him by his arms and dragging him away, thrusting an unfamiliar wand into his hands.

"Take it!"

Sirius looked towards the voice of his rescuer but whoever it was, was gone. But his eyes found the balding tail of a rat slipping through the green grass. _Wormtail. He saved me and gave me his wand. Why? _

He searched looking for Harry's body where Voldemort had stood, but he wasn't there. It had completely disappeared.

The Death Eater's had succeeded in driving the defenders back. Voldemort was at the fore-front of the fight, yelling that they would all die. Sirius reacted instinctively as a spell shot in his direction, casting a shield charm with the wand given to him by Pettigrew. It wasn't a strong shield but adequate enough to batter aside a few curses that had come his way.

Then, the three Death Eaters that had tracked him, fell as one. Sirius stared, but shook his head, not seeing anyone there and sprinted towards the Great Hall doors, pushing his way through, stunning and cursing whatever Death Eater he could reach. Voldemort was already way into the Castle, buffeted into the Great Hall by the sheer volume of numbers.

This was it, the final battle: the deciding factor of the entire war.

"_Stupefy!_" He felled a Death Eater with one strike, rushing towards his friend, Remus Lupin who stood beside Tonks and Charlie Weasley, casting spells throughout the hall, aiming for the Death Eaters and helping those that needed it. It was an all out melee. The Death Eaters were aiming to kill, though the Auror's that remained were felling without mercy.

"I thought we were going to lose you, Padfoot," smiled Remus grimly, his hair dusty and his face streaked with blood.

"I always fight back," replied Sirius, holding his wand aloft. "_Extundo!_"

Remus counter-acted another opponent with another curse. "Where'd you get that wand anyway?"

"Wormtail," answered Sirius, ducking as a jet of green light sped over his head, "would you believe." He retorted in kind, killing the Death Eater that had attempted to kill him. Most days he hated killing but today was a little bit different. If he had no choice, he would. That particular Death Eater hadn't even given him a choice.

And then there was an unmistakeable yell throughout the hall that caused several fighters to turn and stare as Molly Weasley turned on Bellatrix Lestrange (who had aimed a killing curse at young Ginny Weasley) and fight furiously at her, her wand moving in a blurring motion.

Slowly but surely the Death Eaters were being driven back, stunned or killed; the students, Professors and the Order was winning. Bodies littered the floor but most fighters were intent on watching the two duels between Bellatrix and Molly, and Voldemort and McGonagall, Kingsley and Hestia Jones. Sirius bounded forward but stalled as he saw a curse by Molly streak through Bellatrix's defences and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" screamed Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix Lestrange toppled and she fell to the stony floor, dead. Voldemort's scream of anger was great. The three duellers facing him were flung through the air as invisible magic echoed off him, and then his wand was turning towards Molly -

Sirius ran forward, but someone got there first.

A gigantic shield charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, protecting Molly from any danger that Voldemort posed to her. The Dark Lord whirled around for the source and then, Sirius felt his heart almost stop beating, as Harry appeared in the hall, having pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

Sirius couldn't help grinning, even as he felt his own legs collapse underneath him. He'd done too much, fought too long with going without healing... Remus grabbed him under the arms and pulled him back to the side-lines where Ron, Hermione, Neville and the Weasley family stood, watching as Harry and Voldemort circled one another. Everyone in the hallway looked on at the two combatants, hardly daring to believe that their hero, their saviour had truly survived yet again.

Voldemort was taunting him. "Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," replied Harry. "You've lost, and you don't even know it! There are no more Horcruxes! It's just you and me! One of us is about to leave for good!"

Sirius couldn't help but admire how Harry was handling himself, but confusion was settling in. How had Harry survived? He had seen him hit by the killing curse, hadn't he? What magic was this? He grunted in pain as someone desperately tried to heal him. He was beginning to lose feeling in his legs... his eyes felt so tired...

"You have to stay awake!" That was Remus, too busy to concentrate on his friend's injuries then what was going on between Harry and Voldemort. "If you want to walk again, stay awake!"

Sirius blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head. His hearing was failing, the words said by the two opponents not getting through to his brain. Someone was shaking him, but his brain was too foggy. He lay there, amongst the crowd of people watching the diatribe between Harry and Voldemort, slowly falling into blackness.

Words were just discernable through the mist...

"_I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people – I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you! Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them! You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"_

Sirius' last thought before darkness shrouded his mind was: _Oh, Harry, don't make him madder. _

Blackness descended.

* * *

"_Rennervate!_"

"What the -?" Sirius slurred, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Stay still."

"Moony?"

Other voices penetrated his vision. Was he like this because of the injuries sustained to his back?

"Sirius," that was Molly Weasley, he was sure of it. "You've got to stay awake. We nearly didn't revive you."

Something kick-started in his brain. _If you want to walk again, stay awake! _

This time that instruction went through his thick-headed skull and he became instantly awake, his Auror senses tingling with alertness.

He became aware of what was happening in the midst of the Great Hall. Harry faced Voldemort.

The godson he thought had died in front of him still lived. He was here, fighting one on one against the Dark Lord. Even his loyal followers had stopped to watch the exchange. This was it, the deciding factor. He recalled thinking that before. But his brain wasn't keeping up with what Harry was saying, what he was baiting Voldemort about.

They were talking about Snape...

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry was saying. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. Snape loved my mother, for nearly all his life, from the time when they were children. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

So he really had been on their side. He had been right to trust Snape. He cast about, searching for his old rival, but couldn't find him. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him in the forest either... Had Snape done a bunk on both sides?

Voldemort was now ranting on how Dumbledore had been trying to keep the Elder Wand from him, how he had intended Snape to be the true master of the wand. How he had _killed _Snape hours ago to gain true possession...

_But he's wrong ... Snape never was its master. He got it wrong... _And Snape had died for something he had never been able to understand.

Harry was speaking once more, dragging Sirius away from his internal thoughts. "That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed –" Voldemort began to shriek. It was clear he was very close to losing his temper.

But Harry seemed to know what he had to say. He explained everything how Voldemort had got it wrong, how killing didn't necessarily mean the wand giving you its allegiance, how the true master had been Draco Malfoy until Harry had disarmed him earlier that evening.

_Did he really do it? Is Harry really the true possessor of the wand? _

Whatever Harry knew, he understood it all, and was confident that he was right.

"...If the wand knows that its last master was disarmed, then I am the true master of the Elder Wand," finished Harry.

Voldemort's red eyes blazed, his face twitching in abject anger. They both raised their wands at the same time, saying separate spells.

_"__Avada Kedavra!"_

_"__Expelliarmus!"_

A tremendous bang echoed around the hall. Golden flames erupted around the two duellers. Sirius shielded his eyes from the bright light. He did not see what happened within that glowing ball of energy... But as it flickered and died, the results became clear for everybody to see.

Harry stood tall and proud, clutching two wands in his right hand. Voldemort's body lay on the floor, his snakelike face vacant, the body that had housed his shattered soul completely still.

There was a second of silence and then screams, cheers and roars of all the watchers rent the air. People were rushing towards Harry in the commotion, smothering him with delight and happiness in his victory.

Sirius tried to get to his feet but found Remus' hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. "Moony, what are you doing?"

"You've suffered an injury to your spine, Sirius, if you move you could lose the use of your legs. I don't know how you managed to continue to fight with that injury..."

"I'm stubborn."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I should never forget that..." he murmured, his eyes fixed on the growing crowd that surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry will find us once he can fight through that crowd."

Sirius threw him a look and folded his tired arms onto his chest. "You'd better be right about that. Plus, Harry had better explain to me why I saw him hit by the killing curse and how the hell he managed to survive it - again! I think that explanation got lost while I was a bit unconscious!"

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Next chapter: **The End Of It All _in which explanations are given, Harry visits the Dursleys, and the fate of Pettigrew is revealed... _To be posted on Monday.

**Important note regarding this chapter: **One of the reasons I had Sirius going in and out of unconsciousness is because he did suffer quite a bit in the last few chapters of this fic. He's fought too long, and has suffered injuries and he's pushed himself too hard to the point where his body is telling him to just give up. Not to die, though, just to stop. It also, I think, gives the Harry/Voldemort confrontation a different spin because Sirius would really hate it if he missed the end of the war... which he very nearly did. So, that is my reason as to why I kept to Sirius POV. I think it would have been more boring if I'd written from Harry's POV.

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988**


	80. The End Of It All

**A/N) THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story over the years. This is the final proper chapter as there is just the Epilogue to post which will be added on Thursday. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighty: **_The End Of It All_

**Monday 3****rd**** November 1996**

"So, let me get this straight, you were the seventh Horcrux, the one Voldemort never intended to make?" Sirius was sitting up in bed in the Hospital wing, his chest and back heavily bandaged from top to bottom. The multiple curses, resultant throws from his cheek and insults, carrying Harry's 'dead' body through the forest, followed by another frantic battle hadn't helped the injury: it had only aggravated it further. The damage was severe enough that he would have to spend several weeks recuperating in hospital resting followed by a course of physiotherapy designed to stimulate the muscles. It was likely he would suffer some nerve damage, enough to confide himself to a desk job for the rest of his professional career. Kingsley had already informed him that he would not authorise him for field missions, no matter how much Sirius kicked up a fuss.

At least having a normal desk job meant he'd be able to see his godson more often.

Harry sat up straighter in his chair. "Yeah, I was a Horcrux. That's why I had to die. I had to let him kill me."

Sirius pulled a face. "I wish I hadn't of had to see that."

"I did try to give you a hint I was alive."

"I thought you did, but I was unsure." He folded his arms. "Perhaps you can explain to me how you survived a second Killing Curse?"

Harry grinned, his hair sticking up in all directions. He hadn't had the chance to brush it since he had defeated Voldemort. "When he took some of my blood to revive himself at the end of my fourth year, he made a grave mistake in doing that. He tethered me to life. Mum's sacrifice continued to live, so I did too, but I had the choice to either come back or go onwards..."

"You chose to return."

"I did. Dumbledore told me I stood a chance of defeating him for good. I took the risk. My sacrifice, willingly walking to my death, protected anyone else from him. Neville wasn't even hurt by the Sorting Hat! He couldn't harm them, his curses wouldn't hold. I did what mum did to save me." Harry had already explained to Sirius how he had entered some sort of limbo – the space between life and death – and spoken to Dumbledore there, where everything had been explained to him.

"I guess that makes sense," sighed Sirius. "What about the Elder Wand? I was slightly out of it as I'm sure you realised. My understanding of what happened is rather hazy." He looked rather sheepish. "It's just my luck that I miss witnessing the final confrontation between you and Voldemort."

Stifling a laugh, Harry continued: "I was its true master. It refused to kill me. I warned Draco Malfoy that he was in danger when I confronted him. I didn't intend to disarm him but he fought back and I had no choice. I just grabbed it from his hand, removing it against his will. I wasn't sure if I had truly won the wand, but I had to take the gamble," he shrugged, as if defeating Dark Lords was something he did on a daily basis, "so, Voldemort killed himself by not understanding or fully appreciating how wands work. He thought killing the current owner was the answer, granted Snape died because of Voldemort's belief that he was the true master but it doesn't always work like that..."

Despite his hatred of Snape, Sirius couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had died helping Harry, in the name of Lily. It didn't seem fair. "He should be honoured for what he did," he added quietly.

"He will," said Harry with conviction, "I'll make sure of it. He may have hated me but he still helped to save my life, all because of my mother."

"I never even considered the reason he would be on our side would be because of Lily. I know they used to hang around a lot, but never thought that Snape loved her..."

Harry inclined his head. "Always." He bit his lip. "Perhaps that is why he hated me, because whenever he looked at me he saw my father, but saw mum in my eyes. I was the last living reminder of what he had once lost." Within Snape's memories he had seen his father act like a bully, which had led Snape to call Lily the most unforgiveable name, thereby breaking their friendship. Harry had already discussed his father's (and Sirius') actions with his godfather and understood that James Potter just hadn't matured at the age of fifteen.

"It's possible," replied Sirius sadly. "So Dumbledore's last plan worked in your favour then?"

"Yeah, though with a few minor details not going as he hoped, it still worked out right in the end. I'm just glad this is over."

"If you think you're going to have a quiet life from now onwards, kid, you're in for a big shock!"

Harry could only stare horrified at his godfather.

* * *

In the proceeding days after Voldemort was defeated, the Ministry of Magic was being rebuilt with Kingsley Shacklebolt named as the Minister. Death Eaters had either surrendered or fled however the Aurors were quick to track them down. The Malfoy family hadn't participated in the final battle, and thanks to both Harry and Sirius' support, they were granted leniency, though they would have to work to rebuild the reputation they had lost. They helped with tracking down old comrades however one remained virtually unaccounted for was Peter Pettigrew who had completely vanished.

Over seventy witches and wizards had died in the final two battles combined; their bodies laid out in the Great Hall in memoriam. Voldemort's was taken away from the school and locked in a secure cell at the Ministry of Magic. But the core group had survived. Remus had received minor injuries but had quickly been healed and had swiftly started going about helping clear up the rubble and mess that littered the Great Hall and Hogwarts grounds.

The prisoners that had been sentenced to Azkaban were released immediately; Bill Weasley joining his immediate family at Hogwarts, while all the Muggle-borns persecuted under the reign of Voldemort's controlled Ministry were sent straight to a wand-maker and given new wands, as well as being paid compensation for their unjust treatment.

Harry had decided to place the Elder Wand in the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. He didn't feel he needed to use it. If he died a natural death then the wands power would be broken forever. The object that had been hidden in the Snitch, Harry had decided to not go searching for it again.

In the limbo state Harry had visited, he had learnt that the Headmaster had figured that Sirius would take the Sword of Gryffindor upon his death but had arranged for a fake to be made and installed in a hidden compartment in case the Ministry decided to take it. Neville had called the sword to him by standing up to Voldemort, not daring to back down. Drawn by the courage, the sword had presented itself to Neville, which had allowed him to kill the snake.

Harry did not feel bad about seeking out Griphook at Gringotts a week later and handing him the sword. He knew what would happen if a true Gryffindor would ever need it, summoned by courage and bravery; it would always be there whenever a Gryffindor needed it. He had no quarrels about giving it to the goblin now that knew that.

Grateful that Harry had kept his word, Griphook had taken the sword and said something that a goblin had never uttered to a wizard before: the words 'thank you'. He doubted if a goblin would ever say that particular phrase again.

* * *

**Wednesday 5****th**** November 1996**

_Padfoot, _

_I know I lost the right to call you that a long time ago, but I wanted to tell you that it was I who told the Order where you and the Muggle-born girl was being held a year ago. I have hated myself for what I did to our friendship and sought to help, unable to break away from my master. I gave you my wand as a last act of defiance against him. I knew you had no means of defending yourself. I wanted to help you. What I did to you all those years ago was terrible, but I was scared and afraid of death. I do not know if I will ever come to terms with what I did to our friendship. _

_I do not intend on coming out of hiding at this present time. I have a lot to think about. You know how I can hide myself, don't look for me, maybe one day I will return and face the punishment that I should bear. I saved you in the hopes that you could find it within your heart to forgive me for what I have done. _

_Wormtail_

Sirius was surprised to receive the letter, angered at Wormtail's insistence that he had gone into hiding and to not look for him. He hadn't replied straight away, Harry had stopped him, for his godson had been there when the letter had arrived. He had asked Sirius to think about the letter logically.

Finally he had constructed a reply, not knowing if it would ever reach its intended recipient.

He didn't dare use their old nicknames. Peter had forfeited that right when he had betrayed Lily and James.

_If you truly want forgiveness from me, you have to earn it. Stand up for what you did to James, Lily, Harry and I. Saving Hermione and I, and giving me your wand doesn't constitute my forgiveness. I ceased being your friend a long time ago, Peter. _

It was blunt but Harry had agreed (out of all the drafts Sirius had written) this was the best reply his godfather could write. When it came to Peter Pettigrew, no one knew, but months later, the rat returned and paid for the crimes he had committed, earning at last, Sirius' forgiveness to some extent. He could never truly let go what Pettigrew had done but him eventually surrendering had helped deflate the anger Sirius had towards him.

* * *

**Sunday 30****th**** November 1996**

Since Hermione and her parents had been reunited a few weeks before, Sirius and Harry decided it was time to pay the Dursleys a visit. Protected by the Fidelius Charm, they had been living like this for nearly a year now, stuck inside, unable to venture outside just in case they were attacked. As Secret Keeper for them (passed onto him by Albus Dumbledore's death) only Sirius could lift the charm.

The last time the Dursleys had seen Harry was when he had been thirteen years old, just after he had blown up his Aunt Marge. He had never returned to Privet Drive after Sirius had gained custody of him. His godfather and Remus had collected what little belongings he's had possession of. He had known that Sirius' presence had scared them witless, especially as they knew of him as a murderer.

They Apparated to a quiet village in the middle of nowhere, the last place you'd expect people like the Dursleys to be living. Harry found it odd walking up the street, beside his godfather, who was still limping slightly due to his spinal injury but was recovering quite quickly, especially since the physiotherapy seemed to be helping. They followed the lane round until they came to a close where six cottages sat, spaced out from one another.

They all looked the same, covered in flowers and plants, the cottages gardens tidy. Thatched roofs covered the top. Sirius continued walking towards the third cottage. There was no one else about on this chilly day; a cool wind was in the air. Leaves scattered the ground from the trees surrounding the little glen.

Sirius pulled out his wand (Remus had recovered his wand from the grounds at Hogwarts after the final battle, thereby allowing Sirius to dispose of the wand Pettigrew had lent him) from his jeans pocket. Since they were in a Muggle neighbourhood both wizards had elected to wear traditional Muggle clothing, though it was something Sirius wasn't used to since he mostly wore robes in his everyday life, though traversing through the countryside for a few months had meant switching from Muggle clothes to robes all the time.

He stopped in front of the cottage and raised his wand, pointing it directly at the thatched cottage. "_Finite Incantatem._"

There was a shimmer in front of them, as if something magical was collapsing. The air stopped wavering and Sirius walked up the path. He tucked his wand back inside his pocket and pushed Harry to the front, motioning for him to knock on the door.

Harry raised a fist and rapped loudly, swallowing nervously. This would be the first time he would have seen the Dursleys in three years. How much would they have changed by? He was willing to bet that they wouldn't be pleased to see him.

He was right.

Vernon Dursley opened the door. His face lit up angrily at the sight of Harry, standing on the doorstep. His eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "_You! _What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Uncle Vernon," said Harry sullenly. He wasn't going to have this conversation standing outside.

"We need to come in, Mr Dursley, if you don't mind, unless you want to stay here for the rest of your lives?" said Sirius, earning a filthy glare from Vernon Dursley.

Grunting in annoyance, the rather large man moved backwards, his moustache twitching as he allowed the wizards into the hallway.

Sirius walked into the living room, preceded by Harry.

Aunt Petunia and his cousin, Dudley, sat watching the television. Still thin and with a horse-like face, Petunia's face turned to one of horror as she saw her nephew. Dudley turned his fat, wobbling chins towards him, let out a squeak and hid behind the sofa.

Harry sighed.

"Now, come on, get this over with so you can leave us be!" ordered Uncle Vernon.

Sirius placed his hands behind his back, fighting back the anger that he felt at how these people could treat Harry like a piece of dirt. They had never loved him. "You are free to return to Privet Drive."

"What about the protections?" asked Aunt Petunia, her voice high as a horse.

"They are no longer needed. I've deactivated the charm. You are no longer in danger."

Vernon's piggy eyes narrowed. "How come?"

Harry sighed. "Voldemort is no longer a threat. He died a month ago. All his followers are being rounded up and imprisoned. There is no need to keep you safe from them. I thought you would appreciate knowing that you can return to your normal life."

"Humf!" growled Uncle Vernon. "I hope you people realise that you have cost me my job at Grunnings! Placing us in protection: nothing happened!" he spat.

"That's because only Professor Dumbledore or myself could find you," answered Sirius. "No one would be able to attack you unless we told them where you were. If you had stayed at Privet Drive then you would be dead by now. We had watchers on your old house. There were several sightings of Death Eaters around your property, no doubt looking for you." He narrowed his gaze. "As for your job, Mr Dursley, we have modified the memories of your boss and colleagues. They do not know that you have been missing for the last year. All information you will need to catch up in your job will be filed on your desk a week on Monday. Your job is safe. You can return to it. The same applies for your son's school."

"You can carry on from where you left off. The only people you would need to worry about is your neighbour's," continued Harry, "but since you were very good at – I presume – explaining why I no longer lived with you, I'm sure you can come up with another good explanation as to why you haven't been around."

There was silence around them, and Sirius and Harry began to glide out of the living room, however Dudley's terrified voice stopped them.

"So, this – Lord Voldey-something, really is dead then?"

Harry's eyes bulged. Was his cousin really asking about the magical world? "Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

Harry could see the eyes of his aunt and uncle swivel towards him in curiosity, which was an emotion Harry had never witnessed in their eyes before. "Sort of." That was the only proper answer he could give. "It's hard to explain." Sirius had told him that the Dursleys knew the bare basics of why they had, had to go into hiding and that Harry was to play an important role in the war. They probably hadn't expected him to survive.

"Oh, ok." His cousin looked fidgety, as if he wanted to ask more, but Harry had already turned away.

He felt rather uncomfortable being here, among people who loathed him. "You're free to leave whenever you want," he said. "Privet Drive has been left as you would have wanted it to be." Harry didn't give them the chance to respond to that. He wanted to be out of this setting, back in the world where he belonged.

"You know where to find Harry if you ever need to speak to him," said Sirius.

"As if we'd want to speak to the boy again!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

_Bigot. _Sirius rolled his eyes but the reason for his comment had been the looks in Dudley and Petunia's faces. Being Lily's sister, Petunia would always know how to contact the magical world. If they ever desired to speak to Harry, all they would have to do would be to send a letter.

Even a letter through the Muggle postage system could find its way to the magical community, especially since they always had people working undercover there. Walking away from the cottage that had protected the Dursleys, Sirius found Harry looking back.

The face of Aunt Petunia was watching him from the downstairs window.

"Well? Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Together, they Apparated back to the magical world, possibly leaving the Dursleys behind forever.

* * *

**Friday 5****th**** December 1996**

Remus Lupin leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms above his head before resting them on the arm rests of the chair. They were back at the home of Tonks' parents (Ted had returned from France a week after the final battle, bringing Dean with him), staying in the house only until Godric's Hollow was ready for Harry and Sirius to return to.

Hermione remained with her parents in their home, with Ron by her side. The rest of the Weasley family remained under the roof of the Tonks's. The Ministry had prioritised the rebuilding of the Barrow for them but that wouldn't be ready for another week or so. They could have gone to Grimmauld Place but the Weasley's had preferred the home comforts of the Tonks household, and Andromeda Tonks didn't mind allowing them house-room.

"So, what are you planning on doing, Harry, in the New Year?" asked Remus, biting into a piece of chocolate.

"Going back to Hogwarts," he answered. "When I can I've been studying sixth year material that I've missed. I may have been given permission to perform underage magic, but I think I should finish my education, though Kingsley has said I could go straight into the Auror department if I wished to."

"Are you going to take your NEWTs?"

"May as well. I think I deserve to have at least a peaceful year at Hogwarts for a change."

Remus laughed. "I can't fault you there."

Harry looked back down at the book he was reading. Catching up on all the work he had missed was proving a chore. He could have waited until next September and joined Ginny in her sixth year, but Minerva McGonagall had explained that she would make special allowances in accepting Harry, Ron and Hermione into sixth year, providing that they at least made the effort to catch up on the work they had missed.

Despite Hogwarts being under Death Eater control, the school's curriculum hadn't changed, save for the part about insulting Muggle-borns in Muggle Studies, a subject that neither of the trio was going to take. Hogwarts hadn't reopened since the final battle, but was due to again in January when the spring term started. The exams for the OWLs and NEWTs for the years involved were to be specially altered to take into account the end of the war. The pass barrier was to be lowered, but only for that one year.

"What about you?" asked Harry. "Got any special plans coming up?"

"Sirius put you up to this, didn't he?" groaned Remus.

Harry chortled. "No. Everyone can see it, Remus. You and Tonks. There is something going on between you two. Through the war you've been spending a lot of time together, everyone can see it. You even fought side by side."

Remus glared, but couldn't hold it for long. "I've had this conversation with Sirius several times already. My answer will stay the same: I will consider it and then talk to the relevant people involved. Being a werewolf does have its problems."

"There shouldn't be any problems," replied Harry. "You're a good man. Your condition shouldn't stop you from finding love."

"Neither of you will be happy until I ask Nymphadora out will you?" sighed Remus, his forehead in his hands.

Harry grinned. "Nope!"

"Sirius really has rubbed off on you, Harry." Remus shook his head.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry chuckled lightly, his eyes dancing with light.

"I'd say it was a bad thing," was the werewolf's only response.

* * *

**Tuesday 16****th**** December 1996**

Snow was falling from the sky as they Apparated onto the close where the 'Potter-Black' cottage stood. Small and quaint, it was home to them. They had not been back there since Voldemort's return in 1995, it having been deemed too risky for Harry to set foot there. Grimmauld Place had become his home and protection.

Together, Harry Potter and Sirius Black pushed open the gate and walked up the garden path. Producing a small key from his pocket, Sirius inserted it into the lock, opened the door and walked inside. He waved his wand once and lights brightened around them.

It had been left exactly as they remembered it.

Harry walked around the cottage, his eyes running over everything that remained.

Above the mantle-piece was the official wedding portrait of Lily and James Potter. They smiled down at their sixteen year old son, happily smiling and waving at him. He felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"They'd be proud of you, you know that, right?" said Sirius quietly.

Harry had not told anyone about his parent's walking him to his death. He wanted to keep that to himself. Not even Sirius had known that the ring Horcrux had been the second Deathly Hallow. Perhaps one day he would tell him, but for now, James and Lily's appearance to him in the forest was something he wanted to remain private.

"I know they would be." Harry smiled. "I'm glad I'm home, Sirius."

Sirius ruffled his godson's hair. "So am I, so am I."

They were truly home.

**Technically The End**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I was considering not posting the Epilogue as it is just my own version of the Nineteen Years Later part at the end of Deathly Hallows, but I'm going to go ahead and post it on Thursday, but if you didn't like the Epilogue originally, this chapter can technically be the end of this story, though a few small things are mentioned and cleared up in the Epilogue that are not mentioned here :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning of this story :) **

**Until Thursday, **

**the-writer1988**


	81. Epilogue: TwentyOne Years Later

**A/N) And here we are for the Epilogue. The Epilogue I was unsure of posting, I hope it is okay... **

**For information regarding new projects, see the end of the chapter. :) **

* * *

**Epilogue**: _Twenty-One Years Later_

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was always busy at this time of year: autumn was here, and the first day of the new Hogwarts school year had dawned. Magical folk and Muggle parents with magic off-spring crowded onto the station platform to bid their farewells to their sons and daughters.

Harry Potter stood on the platform, his right hand around his wife's waist, his intense green eyes watching as his eldest son, James, stood amongst his crowd of friends, laughing and joking, clearly quite popular with them all. As he watched, a group of young girls walked past the group, and thirteen year old James looked over his shoulder, ran a hand through his unkempt hair and grinned at one of the girls, who shyly smiled in return.

"Just like his grandfather," said a voice from being Harry. "I always knew he'd take after him."

Harry chuckled. "Only because you are a bad influence on him," he grinned as he turned to see Sirius approaching.

Sirius was accompanied by his wife, a Muggle teacher named Abbie and their two sons, Regulus and Simon. Named after his uncle, Sirius had wanted to honour his younger brother's memory. After the war, Sirius had attempted to recover his sibling's body, having asked Kreacher to take him to the cave where Regulus had died, however he had been unsuccessful, unable to give his baby brother a proper burial. It had been when his first son had been born that Sirius had decided to name him after his brother.

Regulus was the same age as James, about to start his third year at Hogwarts, and both were trouble-makers. Having grown up together they were virtually inseparable (and Sirius had done his best to corrupt them to the way of the Marauder from an early age). Simon Black, on the other hand, was only eight years old, too young to begin his education at Hogwarts, but a far more serious version of his father.

Sirius and Abbie's lives had entangled quite accidently when her first child from a previous marriage had received a Hogwarts letter. At the end of the war, Sirius had taken up two positions in the Ministry: in addition to his job as an Auror, he had taken up a temporary post in the Liaisons of Muggles office where he had helped introduce Muggle-borns to the magical world. One of his clients had been Leanne Morgan, the then eleven year old daughter of Abbie. She and Sirius had hit it off quire well, Sirius had even escorted Abbie and Leanne to Diagon Alley. Their relationship had quickly blossomed and Sirius had slowly mellowed on eventually asking her out (though Harry and Remus did have to push him before he did sum up the courage to do so). The rest was history as you say...

A small hand tugged on Harry's robes. "Why can't I go, daddy?"

Harry smiled down at his nine year old daughter who so resembled her mother, Ginny. Their own romance had recommenced shortly after the end of the war, lasting through the rest of their school years. Since then Harry and Ginny had gone from strength to strength, marrying two years after Sirius had done (who had tied the knot in late 1998).

"You're too young, Lils, but it won't be long till you go."

"Two years," she sniffed sadly. "Al's going now!"

Harry's second son, Albus, stood beside him, looking nervous; his own black hair flat and tidy on his head.

"It is three years till I go, and Reg's been there for two years already! You'll be there a year before me!" piped up Simon, pouting. He would be the last of the current generation within their extended family to start Hogwarts.

At this Lily seemed to cheer up. "I guess I can wait two years..."

Sirius chuckled watching the exchange. He had aged well in the intervening years since the war however speckles of grey were beginning to appear in the roots of his hair. Laughter lines filled his face, something that had lacked from his face when Harry had first met him over twenty years ago. "I bet Moony is glad Teddy no longer has to go to Hogwarts. The chaos of this morning..."

Regulus groaned, covering his face with his hands, his long black hair falling over his palms. "Oh, dad, did you have to bring that up?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course I did. I'm a Marauder, remember?"

"Ugh! Why, why do I let myself fall for his tricks? He does this to embarrass me, I'm sure."

"You know your father is just having a bit of fun," smiled Abbie. "He misses his prank buddy when you're not at home."

"Oooo, what did Sirius do?" James was back, grinning broadly.

Regulus threw a dirty look at his father. "I'll tell you on the train."

James turned towards his own younger brother. "So, you might be in Slytherin, right, Al?"

"Shut up, James!" replied Albus.

James laughed. "There's nothing wrong with being in that house! I mean Reg's namesake was in Slytherin and he turned out alright, didn't he? And your namesake too! Slytherin's aren't too bad...just some are!"

"James..." Harry's voice was soft but there was a warning tone that caused James to shrink back.

"Sorry, dad," cowed James.

"I think I see Ron and Hermione..." interrupted Sirius. He turned to Regulus. "Why don't you take your trunk and put it in your compartment. James' is already on there."

"Sure," Regulus pushed his trunk trolley forward motioning for James to show him to the carriage he had picked out for them.

"I guess James teasing Al about Slytherin has been ongoing for a while now?" whispered Sirius in his godson's ear.

Harry nodded. His face broke out in a big grin as a familiar group of four people emerged from the mist that surrounded the carriages.

Ron and Hermione stood by the second to last carriage of the train, talking quietly to their two children. Their eldest, Rose, was about to enter her first year. She was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes.

"Hi," said Albus, glad to see her.

"Did you walk from Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Change of plan. We Flooed to the Ministry from Godric's Hollow, then walked to the station."

"What did you do, Sirius?" asked Hermione, folding her arms, eying him suspiciously.

"Me?" Sirius looked offended. "I did nothing!"

"Sure you didn't!" Regulus had returned, accompanied by James. "He pranked me." A wicked grin formed across his face. "Besides, I can go to Hogsmeade this term. I can get my revenge at Christmas. James has promised to help!"

"Oh boy," groaned Sirius.

"Reap what you sow!" laughed Harry. He was used to his godfather's antics. He did love embarrassing his kids. With the Weasley twins, Sirius and James and Regulus, Christmas was usually a hectic time, especially when a prank war erupts straight after the main course.

"Ah, but Reg, I have time to plan too..." replied Sirius, waggling his eyebrows. "Unlike you, I won't have school work or Quidditch to get in the way of planning pranks..."

"I will never know how you can put up with him!" said Hermione to Abbie, who was giggling behind her hand.

"He has his ways of getting around me," she returned.

"I did not need to know that!" Ron mimed being ill.

"Make sure Hermione doesn't ask next time then!" laughed Harry. "After years of getting this answer, I would have thought..." he trailed off, seeing Hermione's glare.

"Ah, conflict, I love it," joked Sirius, looking at his watch. "Anyway, the train is about to leave..."

Ginny moved away from Harry and pulled her eldest son into a hug, whispering into his ear, while Harry knelt by Albus. His godfather and his wife moved off to the side to speak to Regulus while Ron and Hermione helped Rose place her trunk into the compartment that James and Regulus had picked out to sit in.

"Bye, Al, don't forget Hagrid has invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let either James or Reg wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" whispered Albus. He seemed almost afraid of that prospect.

"Albus Severus," he said quietly so that no one else could hear, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." For Harry had thought Severus Snape was a brave man, especially one that had betrayed the Dark Lord for years. He had promised to honour Snape and he had done so in naming his son after him.

"But just say –"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin, The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Albus looked incredulous.

"It did for me," smiled Harry, "and for Sirius too. He's never told anyone about this, only me. He didn't want to be in Slytherin and he chose not to be. That's two people you know who had their choices put into account."

There was wonder in his son's face, excitement at the prospect that he had the choice, to decide for himself what house he wanted to be in. Harry pulled his son into a hug. "Go on, it is time to go."

Albus rushed onto the carriage where James, Regulus and Rose all stood waving to their parents.

The Hogwarts Express let off a great jet of steam and the red train began to move away. Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. He kept on smiling and waving, watching as his son glided away from him.

Someone stepped up beside him.

Sirius.

"He'll be alright," he told him.

"I know."

"Besides," continued Sirius, "he is a Potter. Potter's are always alright."

Harry turned to face his godfather, the man that had been there for him ever since he had been thirteen years old. "If you say so."

"Well, you were alright, weren't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I was. Albus' will be fine. Just like I was." He stood amongst his family and friends, watching until the train rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Then he walked away, perfectly fine, his life as perfect as it could be.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**It feels really strange to have finished this story. When I stopped writing it back in 2007 I never once considered that I would actually come back to it and finish it. I am glad to have been proved wrong! It has been an incredible journey writing this story. **

**A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, read this story throughout the years I have been writing this. **

* * *

**Future Projects**

A few of you asked me what I would be writing next. I have a project I am working on, which is currently titled: **Chosen By Fate**. Like this story, 'Chosen By Fate' is another AU story but starting way back in James Potter and Lily Evan's seventh year at Hogwarts, in which Voldemort gains complete control of the Wizarding World in 1977. The first half of the story focuses on James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter and the take-over of the wizarding world by Voldemort and the formation of a resistance to stand against him. The second half of the story focuses on Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of their generation, growing up in a world ruled by terror and anarchy, trained to fight back. A better way to describe this story is that it is an AU of the entire Harry Potter series.

It is a massive project to embark on, split into twelve parts (currently), the first part having been finished, and I don't know whether I'll finish the entire story. I am hesitant to post this story without finishing it completely, partly because I will be starting University in April and will be embarking upon a very intensive course. I will probably have no time to write fic, and since it is a three year course, there could be long updates in between, as I would concentrate more on Uni work then fic.

However, I would still be writing, when I could. If people would like me to post **Chosen By Fate **then I am willing to do so, but it won't be until I've completed at least another two parts in the narrative. Please let me know if you would like me to post this story, but bear in mind updates could be quite apart. I am hope to have written parts 2 and 3 by the end of February, and if people would like to see this story, let me know, and I'll probably begin posting it beginning of March. :)

**Thank you to everyone. **

**Until the next story (?)! **

**the-writer1988**


End file.
